Schlangengift I : Der schmale Pfad
by Black Firedragon Drake
Summary: Es ist ein schmaler Pfad, zwischen Liebe und Hass, mal sehen, wie schnell dieser Pfad überwunden ist. Lest, wie sich Harry und Draco näher kennen lernen...
1. Prolog

**Harry Potter und der schmale Pfad**

_Vertrauen und Verrat_

_Liebevoll und Grausam_

_Licht und Dunkel_

_Hass und Liebe._

_Alles nur ein Unterschied von Nuancen,_

_schmale Brücken die schnell und unbemerkt_

_überschritten werden können._

**Prolog**

_Damals - die Hoffnung war da. Damals - ich war dir so nah. Damals - sah ich dich schon als mein. Heute weiß ich du wirst es für immer sein!_

„Sag mal, erinnerst du dich noch?"

„An was soll ich mich den erinnern?"

„An früher!"

„Wirst du langsam sentimental?"

„Du bist gemein!"

Ein Kissen flog quer durch den Raum. Draco fing es kurz vor seinem Gesicht ab und ging lächelnd auf Harry zu, welcher schon im Bett lag.

Es war bereits dunkel draußen, nur die kleine Nachttischlampe spendete noch Licht.

„Weiß ich.", lächelte Draco, als er vor dem Bett angekommen war. Langsam beugt er sich runter und fängt die zarten Lippen seines Freundes ein. Wie schön es doch war, ihn endlich wieder bei sich zu haben. „Aber wenn du so fragst… Wie könnte ich die Zeit vergessen?"

Draco ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und genoss die Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen und den Mund, welcher leichte Küsse auf seinem Nacken verteilte.

„Wie als wäre es gestern, oder?"

„Du tust grad so, als wären wir schon alt. Harry, wir haben noch unser ganzes Leben vor uns, was willst du da schon von den ‚guten alten Zeiten' sprechen?", lachte Draco und stürzte sich auf seinen Freund um ihn liebevoll zu küssen.

„Hey, ich hab gerade erst meine Erinnerungen wieder. Wieso sollte ich mich nicht dran erinnern wollen?"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern, umarmte den kleineren Körper neben sich löschte die Lampe.

„Ich weiß nicht…!", entgegnete er leise.

Natürlich wusste er es. Dachte Draco doch selber gerne daran, wie es war, als sie noch zur Schule gegangen waren…


	2. Aus einem anderen Blickwinkel

**Aus einem anderen Blickwinkel**

_Wer sich selbst treu bleiben will, kann nicht immer anderen treu bleiben.  
(Christoph Martin Wieland)_

Es war voll auf dem Bahnsteig, als Harry durch das Portal schritt, seinen Wagen vor sich herschiebend und Hedwig auf der Schulter. Er hatte sie nicht eingesperrt, wie es sich für die Schüler eigentlich gehörte. Nie wieder würde er sie einsperren, das hatte er sich geschworen. Und er selber? Er würde sich auch nie wieder einsperren lassen. Eher sprang er in den Tod.  
Vieles hatte er den letzten Wochen gelernt. Und vieles war schmerzhaft gewesen.  
Doch er hatte daraus seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. Endgültig.  
"Harry, Liebling, was ist den mit dir passiert?"  
Ein zynisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Ja, was war mit ihm passiert? Gute Frage.  
"Eine Menge!", antwortete er ruhig und ging an Misses Weasley vorbei.  
"Aber... Das sehe ich. Nur ...!" Sie wollte weiter sprechen, doch Harry schritt einfach weiter, in Richtung Lok um sich ein freies Abteil zu sichern. Ron und Hermine waren nicht da um ihn zu begrüßen, bemerkte er am Rande. Ob sie ihn schon vergessen hatten?  
Interessierte ihn das? Nein, nicht wirklich.  
Genauso wenig, wie er sie zu interessieren schien. Anfangs war diese Erkenntnis schmerzhaft gewesen, doch nun? Nüchternheit. Schlichte, einfache, wundervoll betäubende Nüchternheit.  
Langsam zog er seinen Koffer in das Abteil, Hedwig, welche immer noch auf seiner Schulter hockte, breitete verärgert ihre weißen Flügel aus.  
"Beruhige dich, ich bin gleich fertig!", zügelte er seine Eule, welche ihm missbilligende Blicke zuwarf, da sie durch seine Bemühungen, den Koffer in das Abteil zuräumen, fast von seiner Schulter fiel.  
Endlich hatte er, weit hinten ein Abteil entdeckt und setzte seine Eule auf einen der Sitze ab um seine Sachen zu verstauen.  
"Ein weiteres Jahr meine Liebe. Mal schauen, was diesmal passiert!", wisperte er ruhig und ließ sich am Fenster nieder. Eher uninteressiert schaute er aus dem Fenster, bemerkte die Massen von Menschen kaum.  
So gut wie niemand hatte ihn beobachtete, als er in den Zug gestiegen war. Vielleicht besser so, besonders gut sah er schließlich nicht aus.  
Aber was sollte man erwarten? Er hatte sechs, sechs ganze Wochen bei seinen Verwandten verbracht.  
Eine grausame Zeit.  
Sie hatten ihn ausgelacht, verspottet und mehr als einmal war die Hand seines Onkels ausgerutscht. Die Wunden trug er wie Mahnmale auf seinem Körper, gut sichtbar für die, die hinschauten.  
Also für niemanden.  
Vor knapp zwei Wochen war er dann abgehauen. Der Grund war einfach. Die Laune seines Onkels war an diesem Tag sehr schlecht gewesen. Harry hatte nichts getan, sich nur ein Glas Wasser geholt. Sein Onkel hatte ihn einfach gepackt, in ein Zimmer gestoßen und dort zusammengeschlagen.  
Irgendwann -vielleicht eine Stunde später?- war Dudley aufgetaucht. Schon vorher hatte sein fetter Cousin ihn betatscht. Warum wusste Harry nicht genau, es gab nie Anzeichen für so was bei seinem Vetter. Doch während der Ferien?  
Harry erinnerte sich noch, wie er am Boden lag und die Tür knarrend aufging. Dudley stand da, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Bedrohlich war er näher geschritten.  
Harry konnte den Schmerz noch genau fühlen, als sein Cousin ihn an den Haaren gepackt, in hoch gezerrt hatte. Wie eine fette feuchte Hand unter sein Shirt gegangen war, grob zugekniffen hatte.  
Harry war zwar schon fast ausgewachsen, doch immer noch nicht so kräftig, wie er es hätte sein sollen, auch war er nicht sonderlich groß. Vielleicht lag es an dem Nahrungsmangel wenn er in den Sommerferien da war? In Hogwarts hatte er nie Hunger gehabt, doch wenn er wieder Nach Hause´ gemusst hatte, musste er sich an eine völlig andere Ernährung gewöhnen. Dudley hielt seit dem vierten Jahr jede Sommerferien Diät und die gesamte Familie´ musste mithalten.  
Für die Dursleys kein Problem, für Harry, welcher eh immer recht dünn war, etwas anderes.  
Er war schwach und so sehr er sich auch gegen seinen Vetter gewehrt hatte, die Hände blieben wo sie waren, schlüpften tiefer, griff hart in seinen Schritt.  
Harry wusste nur, dass er seine Hand gehoben hatte, die Magie, welche in seinen Adern floss so genau gespürt hatte. Wie ein Stromstoß war sie durch seine Hand geschossen und hatte sich schlussendlich entladen.  
Dudley war gegen die Wand geflogen. Warum niemand aufgewacht war? Harry wusste es nicht, es hatte an einem Wunder gegrenzt  
Er hatte sofort seine Sachen gepackt. Das Schloss am Schrank aufgebrochen, alles zusammengeworfen und war geflüchtete. Hedwigs Käfig war zurück geblieben, als er Hals über Kopf das Haus verlassen hatte.  
Der fahrende Ritter hatte ihn schnell gefunden, schneller als sein Onkel, welcher beim Zuschlagen der Tür aufgestanden war.  
Wieso er Dudley nicht gehört hatte?  
Harry zuckte gedanklich mit den Schultern. Es war ja auch eigentlich egal.  
Und es schien auch anderen egal zu sein, denn er hatte nie einen Brief von Ministerium bekommen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie einfach zu beschäftigt mit Voldemort gewesen oder Dumbledore hatte etwas gedreht.  
Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an der Tatsache, dass er ja der große Harry Potter war, der für den Kampf trainieren musste. Er wusste es nicht genau und es interessierte ihn auch nicht.

Als er im tropfenden Kesser angekommen war, mietete er sich sofort ein Zimmer, beschwor den Besitzer es niemandem zu sagen, falls jemand fragen sollte.  
Dieser hatte, nach dem Besitzerwechsel zweier weiterer Gallonen, zugestimmt.  
So hatte Harry die letzte Zeit der Ferien im Tropfenden Kessel verbracht. Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt und diese auch genutzt.  
Er war ausgiebig shoppen gewesen und hatte auch seine Sehschwäche korrigieren lassen. Auch wenn er Letzteres nicht von sich aus getan hatte.  
Doch trotz des fröhlichen Lächelns auf seinen Lippen, waren seine Gedanken düster, grausam und kalt. Niemand hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Er hatte keine Briefe von Ron und Hermine bekommen, selbst nachdem er ihnen mehrmals geschrieben hatte. Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Nach einer Weile hatte er es gelassen.  
Dumbledore hatte er gar nicht weiter in Betracht gezogen. Er war einmal, als sein Onkel besonders brutal gewesen war, drauf und dran, seinem Mentor´ zu schreiben. Doch sicherlich würde dieser bereits über alles informiert sein, hatte er doch immer noch Harrys Beschützer´.  
Oh welch grausam ironisches Wort. Beschützer.  
Hatten sie ihn beschützt? Vor Voldemort vielleicht. Aber dafür hatten sie ihn dem Zorn seines Onkels ausgesetzt und es gab Momente, da hätte Harry es lieber mit Voldemort höchstpersönlich aufgenommen.  
In der Winkelgasse hatte er dann endlich ein wenig Ruhe gefunden.  
Drei Tage nachdem er dort angekommen war, war plötzlich Dumbledore aufgetaucht. Er wollte mit dem Jungen reden, damit er zurückging. Doch laut Gesetzt durfte Harry mit der Zustimmung seines Vormundes ausziehen. Und da sein Vormund, in diesem Fall sein Onkel, ihn schon mit fünf Jahren freudig rausgeworfen hätte, war dies kein Problem. Dumbledore konnte nichts machen. Selbst nachdem er Harry gedroht hatte, hatte der Junge nicht nachgegeben.  
"Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, Professor!", waren die einzigen Worte, die er für den alten Mann übrig hatte.

Und nun saß er, allein wohl bemerkt, in diesem Abteil und starrte nach draußen. Langsam schloss er seine Augen und ließ sich tiefer in die Sessel sinken, dabei streichelte er das weiche Gefieder seiner Eule.  
Wie es dieses Jahr wohl werden würde? Würde er wieder um sein Leben kämpfen müssen?  
Ein ironisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Um sein Leben? Oder um das der anderen indem er überlebte?  
Er fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch seine Haare, zerzauste sie noch mehr als sie ohnehin schon waren und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
"**_Consigno_**", murmelte er leise und richtete seinen Stab auf die Abteiltür. Nachdem er die Tür versiegelt hatte, legte er noch einen Unberührbarzauber auf das Schloss "**_Intactilis_**"  
Jetzt konnte er beruhigt schlafen, ohne dass ihn jemand stören würde.

versiegeln unberührbar

Draco war gerade erst auf dem Bahnhof angekommen, mit ihm auch seine Eltern.  
Anfangs hatte er noch gedacht, sein Vater würde endlich in Askaban landen, nachdem er im Ministerium aufgetaucht war, doch wie immer hatte er sich irgendwie aus der Affäre gezogen. So wie jedes Mal.  
Jedes verdammte Mal.  
Es wurden keine Berichte über die Malfoys geschrieben, nicht mal eine Warnung hat es gegeben, wobei sich Draco sicher war, dass selbst wenn sein Vater einen Brief bekommen hätte, Draco es als Letzter erfahren würde.  
Doch das war auch nicht das Kernproblem. Das Problem war, dass sein Vater ihn wieder überwachen konnte. Er konnte Draco wieder im Auge behalten, wie er es so treffen formuliert hatte.  
Er hasste es, ständig von ihnen überwacht zu werden. Konnten sie ihn nicht einmal alleine gehen lassen? Was sollte er den schon machen? Er konnte schließlich nicht weg. Wohin auch?  
Ein leichtes Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen, kälter als Eis.  
Ja, was sollte er schon machen? Ihm fielen da ein paar Dinge ein, doch diese verschwieg er lieber. Von weitem konnte er die anderen Slytherins sehen. Crabbe und Goyle kamen gemächlich auf ihn zugeschlurft. Crabbe, der Bösartigere von beiden, hatte fast kahl geschorene Haar und ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihn früher zu oft mit diesem zum Tisch gewickelt. Goyle, hatte schwarze Haare, welche nach Dracos Meinung ziemlich schrecklich aussahen, aber zumindest war er loyaler Draco gegenüber. Beide sahen von der Statur her Gorillas verdächtig ähnlich, mit ihren übermäßig kräftigen Oberarmen und den breiten Schultern. Einfach nur widerlich.  
Sie waren auch wie die letzten Jahre seine Beschützer´.  
Draco wusste schon seit gut zwei Jahren, dass sie von ihren Eltern dazu beauftragt worden waren, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Sicherlich hatten da auch Dracos Eltern ihre Finger mit ihm Spiel, doch er ließ sie gewähren, sagte nichts. Das war sicherlich auch besser so. er konnte sich noch an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er ihnen widersprochen hatte.  
Nie wieder, das hatte er sich damals geschworen.  
Und auch wenn sie immer noch glaubten, er wäre ihr Sohn. Ihr verzogener kleiner Bengel, welcher sich in dem Reichtum der Malfoys suhlte und sich immer noch freute, wenn seine Eltern ihm Süßigkeiten und andere Dinge schenkten. Sie täuschten sich. Schon so lange, täuschten sie sich. Er hatte schließlich gelernt, wie er sich am besten zu verstellen hatte, damit ihn niemand, scheinbar nicht mal seine eigenen Eltern, erkannten. Ja, Lucius war ein guter Lehrmeister. Vielleicht ein wenig zu gut…

Und dennoch waren sie vorsichtiger geworden. Draco glaubte nicht, dass sie seine veränderte Einstellung bemerkt hatten. Er hatte sich niemanden anvertraut.  
Aber sie schienen etwas zu ahnen. An seinen Blicken vielleicht? Oder Gesten, an seiner Stimme ihnen gegenüber? Draco wusste es nicht, aber er verfluchte sich, nicht alle Gefühle diesbezüglich abgetötet zu haben.  
Er blickte wieder zu der Gruppe die sich ihm näherte.  
Hinter seinen beiden Beschützern, kamen Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini. Pansy hatte blonde, schulterlange Haare und grinste immer ziemlich fies. Auch schien sie dieses Jahr nichts von einer Diät zu halten, denn selbst durch den weiten Umhang konnte man gut erkennen, dass sie um einiges zugelegt hatte. Blaise dagegen, ein schwarzhaariger Junge, mit ebenfalls kohlrabenschwarzen Augen, sah wieder etwas kränklich aus. Draco kannte seine Familie nicht wirklich, hatte aber genug aus dem Jungen herausbekommen können, um zu wissen, dass es ihm in seinem Zuhause nicht gut ging. Wurde mit irgendwelchen Mitteln ruhig gestellt, weil er sich ständig gegen die Meinung seiner Eltern aufbegehrte. Aber er würde sich in Hogwarts wieder erholen, so wie jedes Jahr.  
Draco selbst hatte sich früher auch gewehrt, doch im Gegensatz zu Blaise, bekam er nicht nur ein paar harmlose Tränke. Nein, sein Vater würde diese "Weichlingserziehung", wie er sie nannte, nie anwenden.  
Er setzte seinen Sohn lieber der Pein der Unverzeihlichen aus.  
Aus diesem Grund war Dracos Widerstand schnell gebrochen. Es war einfacher sich den Regeln zu fügen so lange er sich noch nicht wehren konnte oder das Ende des Ganzen noch nicht in Sicht war.  
"Hallo Draco!", wurde er begrüßt. Der Angesprochene nickte nur kühl.  
"Mutter, Vater, wenn ihr es gestattet" Er schaute auf, blickte seine Eltern aber nicht an, sondern fixierte einen imaginären Punkt in der Landschaft, "dann würde ich jetzt gerne mit meinen Freunden gehen!" Das Wort Freunde´ kam so grausam kühl über seine Lippen, doch keiner schien davon Notiz zu nehmen.  
"Geh nur mein Sohn. Und dass du uns keine Schande machst, hörst du!", meinte Lucius, sein Vater, welchen genauso platinblondes Haar hatte, wie Draco selbst. Wie oft hatte er sein Aussehen verflucht, sah er doch seinem Vater so ähnlich.  
Seine Mutter schaute ihren Jungen nur hochmütig an. Dieser hatte sich schon immer gefragt, warum seine Mutter ständig schaute, als hätte sie einen unangenehmen Geruch in der Nase.

Aber wenn es die Regeln waren, er würde sich fügen. Und so strafte auch er seine Haltung, bedeckte sich mit einer Aura, die jedem Malfoy gerecht wurde. Grausam, kalt, unberechenbar, geheimnisvoll und arrogant  
"Sicher nicht!", antwortete Draco so ehrlich wie möglich und ging voraus.  
Crabbe nahm wie jedes Jahr seinen Koffer, Goyle den Käfig seiner Eule und Pansy hackte sich beim Vorbeigehen bei Draco ein. Nur Blaise schlich leise hinter ihnen her.  
Von einigen wurde er deswegen schon "Schatten" genannt.  
Blödsinn, wenn man den Blonden fragen würde. Blaise war alles andere als ein Schatten. Würde er erst mal seine alte Form wieder gewonnen haben, würde er sich auch wieder normal geben.  
Kaum waren sie im Zug, außer Sichtweite seiner Eltern, riss er sich von Pansy los.  
"Fass mich nie wieder an, hast du verstanden?", fauchte er leise. Ihr Blick war verständnislos, mit einem Hauch von Angst.  
"Aber...!", versuchte sie, doch mit der bloßen Geste seiner Hand ließ er ihren Protest verstummen.  
"Nie wieder!" er blickte auf zu Crabbe und Goyle. "Bringt meine Sachen weg, wir müssen zu den Vertrauensschülern."  
Mit diesen Worten schritt er weiter in Richtung Vertrauensschülerabteil. Pansy folgte ihm mit gebührendem Abstand. Besser so.  
Als er das Abteil erreicht hatte, zog er es schwungvoll auf und blickte sich um. Ernie Macmillian war schon da, genauso wie Hannah Abbott. Sie saßen am Fenster und unterhielten sich leise.  
Gelassen trat Draco ein, setzte sich weiter weg von ihnen. Pansy hielt er dabei wieder auf Abstand. Mal schauen, wann die anderen...  
Er kam gar nicht dazu zu Ende zu denken, denn schon öffnete sich die Tür wieder. Es traten ein, Padma Patil und Anthony Goldstein. Sie hielten Händchen und grinsten dümmlich.  
"Na, was haben wir denn da?", schnarrte er gehässig. "Dumm und Dumm gesellt sich gerne, was? Patil, ich hätte dir echt einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut." Die Angesprochene warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und Draco ließ sich entspannt nach hinten sinken.  
Nur weil sich seine Ansichten gegenüber seinem Vater und seiner... Bestimmung´ geändert hatten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sich bezüglich seiner Mitschüler geändert hatte.  
"Sei still... Malfoy!", keuchte Padma aufgebracht. Dracos Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe.  
"Kein Draco mehr?", er grinste vielsagend. "Oder Liebling, Schatz?"  
Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Anthony dazwischen fuhr.  
"Wie bitte?", zischte er wütend. "Dein Schatz? Padma, du...!" Seine Augen weiteten sich verblüfft.  
"Anthony, ich kann dir das erklären, also...!"  
"Nichts erklären! Du treibst es mit...!"  
Im nächsten Moment pfiff der Zug und fuhr rumpelnd los. Die Diskussion zwischen den Beiden schien vorerst beendet zu sein. Jeder setzte sich soweit wie möglich vom jeweils anderen weg.  
Draco betrachtete das Ganze mit Genugtuung.  
Es stimmte schon, er hätte mit Padma gevögelt. Letztes Jahr erst. Es war nett gewesen, eine willkommene Ablenkung von seinen anderen Problemen, aber mehr auch nicht. Sie hatte damals wohl mehr in ihre... Liaison interpretiert. Tja, Pech gehabt. Draco hatte nach einer Woche keine Lust mehr gehabt.  
Gelangweilt verschränkte er die Arme. Wurde Zeit, dass das Schlammblut und das Wiesel eintrafen. Er hatte nicht vor die ganze Fahrt hier zu verbringen.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, Harry hatte sich gerade entspannt zurück gelehnt, in der Hoffnung ein wenig schlafen zu können, als jemand an der Tür rüttelte. Es gab ein leises "Psing" und jemand schrie erschrocken auf.  
Harry selber, der seine Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte, grinste still. Da hatte gerade jemand versucht sein Abteil zu öffnen. Wie schade nur, dass er einen Intactilis Zauber darüber ausgesprochen hatte. Jeder, der versuchen sollte die Tür zu berühren oder sie mit einem anderen Zauberspruch zu öffnen, würde einen saftigen Stromschlag bekommen. Nichts gefährliches, aber dennoch sehr schmerzhaft.  
Jedoch dauerte es nicht lange und die Tür wurde trotz der Zauber aufgemacht. Harry brauchte gar nicht aufzublicken um zu wissen, wer da war. Hermine und Ron standen in der Tür.  
"Harry, wie schön dich zu sehen. Warum hast du deine Tür versiegelt? Und warum der Schutzzauber ... Mein Gott, wie siehst du den aus?", rief Hermine erschrocken und wurde von ihren eigentlichen Vorwürfen, die, wie Harry fand, ziemlich unbegründet waren, abgelenkt.  
Er lachte im Stillen. Warum sollte man seine Tür versiegeln? Hermine war doch sonst so schlau...  
"Ja, Mensch Alter, was...!", brachte Ron raus, doch auch er stoppte, als Harry seinen Kopf hob.  
"Euch auch Hallo. Ja, wie ihr wisst oder wohl auch seht, waren meine Ferien nicht so angenehm. Aber es macht nichts, ich wohne jetzt vorübergehend in der Winkelgasse und es ist mir so ziemlich scheiß egal was Dumbledore oder ihr dazu sagt. Und wie waren eure Ferien?", grausamer Zynismus sprach aus seiner Stimme.  
Harry grinste nur.  
Ja, irgendwie schienen alle etwas mit seinem Aussehen zu haben.  
Er schaut in die Fensterscheibe und musterte sein Spiegelbild. Er hatte eine verschorfte Wunde unter dem linken Auge, welche sich quer über seine Wange zog. Sie war schlecht verheilt. Er hatte sich kaum darum gekümmert, erst als sie sich entzündet hatte. Außerdem war er ziemlich dünn geworden und er wusste auch, dass sein Gesicht grau und eingefallen wirkte. Seine Haare, welche ihm jetzt bis zu den Schultern reichten, waren ausgefranst. Mit ein wenig Pflege würden sie vielleicht sogar gut aussehen.  
Seine Augen konnte er nicht erkenne, aber er wusste dennoch genau wie sie aussahen. Hatte er sie doch oft genug im Spiegel gesehen.  
Fast schwarz und dumpf. Kaum noch war das grün zuerkennen. Den Grund dafür kannte er nicht, aber es war ihm auch egal, wie er aussah.  
In der Winkelgasse hatte er sich nicht behandeln lassen. Das Einzige, was er getan hatte, war sich seine Sehschwäche wegmachen zu lassen und neue Klamotten zu besorgen, die alten von Dudley hatte er verbrannt.  
Die Sehschwäche hatte er nicht etwa aus Eitelkeit weggemacht, nein, aber bei einem brutalen Zusammenstoß mit seinem Onkel, war seine Brille zersplittert und einer dieser Splitter hatte sich in seinem Auge festgesetzt. Es hatte nur wenig geblutet und kaum geschmerzt, deswegen hatte Harry es anfangs auch nicht bemerkt. Erst Tage später wurde dieses drückende Gefühl in seinem Auge stärker und er konnte kaum noch sehen, schlechter als normal ohne Brille. Auch hatte sein Auge angefangen zu eitern.  
Seine Verwandten hatten sich nicht darum gekümmert.  
Erst in der Winkelgasse war er zu einer Art Optiker gegangen. Dieser hatte ihn dann aufgeklärt und gemeint es müsse dringend behandelt werden, sonst würde er sein Augenlicht auf dieser Seite verlieren. Und so hatte sich Harry der Behandlung, die im Gegensatz zu der Aussage des Arztes ziemlich schmerzhaft gewesen war, unterzogen.  
Der Arzt hatte sein Auge geheilt und ihm anschließend auch seine normale Sehschärfe wiedergegeben. Als kleinen Bonus, wie er gesagt hatte.  
Nicht, dass Harry nicht glücklich darüber war, keine Brille mehr tragen zu müssen, bei weitem nicht.  
Aber er hatte sich gewundert, warum Dumbledore ihm dies verschwiegen hatte. Als er seinen Direktor darauf angesprochen hatte, meinte dieser, dass es keine Möglichkeit gebe und dass es ja auch ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit sei.  
Persönlichkeit. Sicher. Wohl eher Erkennungszeichen´.  
Genauso wie diese dämliche Narbe. Jeder starrte ihm als erstes auf die Stirn.

Hermine fasst sich als erstes und sprach ihn an: "Harry, es tut uns Leid. Wir können verstehen, dass du sauer bist, aber wir durften dir nicht schreiben. Er meinte du bräuchtest Zeit für dich alleine. Außerdem haben wir auch von dir nichts gehört und...", meinte sie flehend. "Wir dachten, du wolltest nichts von uns hören und als Dumbledore das auch noch bestätigt hatte...!" Sie hatten keine Briefe von ihm bekommen? Erschrocken schaute Harry seine Freunde an, war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihnen glauben sollte oder nicht. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte es sie auch nicht geschert, ihn mit einem fliegenden Auto abzuholen, ihn mit zur Meisterschaft zu nehmen oder zum Grimmauldplatz, zu bringen.   
Letzterer war im Übrigen zu seinem Eigentum gemacht wurden. Als hätte Sirius geahnt, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, hatte er ein Testament aufgesetzt, in welchem fast sein gesamter Besitz an Harry gehen würde. Nur ein kleiner, aber dennoch hoher Teil, wurde an Remus vererbt. Als einer der letzten Rumtreiber.   
"Genau. Strenge Anordnung von Dumbledore. Aber sag mal... Warum siehst du so aus? Wer hat das getan? Warum...!"  
"Ich war in den Sommerferien. Reicht euch die Antwort?", fragte Harry tonlos zurück. Sicherlich, es war noch nie so schlimm wie dieses Jahr gewesen, doch trotzdem könnten sie es sich denken. Warum doch sonst auch immer so schlau.  
"Ja aber. Mein Gott. Was haben sie getan, du...!", begann Hermine und schaute ihn mitleidig an. In den Augen seiner beiden Freunde herrschte ehrlicher Unglaube, aufrichtige Besorgnis und erschreckende Erkenntnis. Sie schienen wirklich nicht viel gewusst zu haben. Dennoch warf Harry ihnen ihre Sorglosigkeit vor. Selbst wenn sie nichts von ihm gehört hatten. Er fühlte sich dieses eine Mal im Recht, auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Wut und Enttäuschung eigentlich Dumbledore galt. Dennoch ließen sie sich von ihm einwickeln.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Hermine, aber wenn ich mich nicht irre... Müsstet ihr nicht im Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler sein?", fragte er betont gelassen.  
"Oh Mist. Los, komm schon Ron! Harry, wir reden später", keuchte sie und zog Ron mit sich. "Wir sprachen später Harry!"

Draco kochte. Der Zug war bereits vor zehn Minuten abgefahren und die beiden Gryffindors waren immer noch nicht hier. Zu allem Unglück war Pansy trotz seines Verbotes, wieder näher gekommen.  
Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, grübelte in Gedanken nur über einen passenden Zauberspruch nach, den er ihr anhexen würde, wenn sie alleine waren.  
Schmerzhaft müsste er sein, fies, gemein und vor allem lang anhaltend. Aber erst wenn sie unser ihresgleichen waren.  
Streitereien zwischen Slytherins waren normal, aber nur, wenn sie unter sich waren. Nach außen hin hatten sie eine geschlossene Einheit zu bilden, hatten sie innerhalb Hogwarts doch eh genug Feinde.  
"Was bildet ihr euch eigentlich ein? Kannst du dir keine Uhr leisten Weasley? Seit ihr mittlerweile schon so arm dran?", fauchte Draco die beiden Neuankömmlinge an. Er hasste Unpünktlichkeit. Und vor allem hasste er sie, wenn es auf seine Kosten ging.  
Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von Hermine daran gehindert, die ihm ungeniert auf den Fuß trat.  
"Sei still. Er ist es nicht wert!", zischte sie ihren Freund wütend an. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Streit, vor allem -so ungern sie dies auch zugab- hatte Malfoy recht. Sie waren zu spät.  
"Da nun auch die letzten Anwesend sind, können wir endlich beginnen!", begann der jetzige Schulsprecher, Dorain O´Conner ein Hufflepuff.

Harry starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Landschaft, die schnell an ihm vorbeizog.  
Er dachte nach, wie immer, wenn er alleine war.  
Er war oft alleine.  
Anfangs wollte er sich von seinen Freunden lossagen. Zum ersten, weil er es nicht verstehen konnte und wollte, dass sie scheinbar keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet hatten, zum zweiten, er wollte sie schützen. Denn auch wenn er enttäuscht und tief verletzt war, hatte er sie dennoch irgendwo gerne. Sie hatten soviel erlebt, so ein Band ließ sich nur schwer lösen.  
Und wenn sie weiterhin in seiner Nähe wären... Er war das, was Voldemort haben wollte. Schon seit Harrys Geburt, war er die Zielscheibe des Dunklen Lords. War es im ersten, zweiten und dritten Jahr noch verhältnismäßig ungefährlich abgelaufen, so wurde es in den darauf folgenden Jahren immer gefährlicher.  
Mit Grauen erinnerte sich Harry an das Trimagische Turnier, Cedrics Tod, den Aufstieg Voldemorts. Cedric war nur gestorben, weil Harry teilen wollte. Er war auch wirklich einfältig gewesen, zu glauben, er als Viertklässler würde alleine ohne fremdes Mitwirken durch all die Prüfungen kommen. Es war so klar, dass jemand seine Finger im Spiel hatte, doch er, selbstherrlich wie er damals noch war, dachte, es wäre sein Verdienst. Zwar mit ein wenig Hilfe seiner Freunde, aber immer noch sein Verdienst, sein Können. Wie falsch er doch lag. Alles ein perfider Plan.  
Harrys berüchtigter Gryffindor Stolz und sein Edelmut hatten ihr erstes Opfer gefordert. Cedric war gestorben, weil er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Weil Harry ihn mitgenommen hat.  
Und hatte er sich im vierten Jahr geschworen, dass ihm so ein Fehler nie wieder passieren würde, so war seine Naivität im fünften Jahr ungeschlagen.  
Snape hatte damals Recht gehabt, als er ihm sagte, er würde es auf eine gewisse Art und Weise genießen, Träume von Voldemort zu bekommen, weil diese ihn zu etwas Besonderem und Wichtigem machen würden. Damals hatte er verneint, doch tief in seinem Inneren hatte er die kleine Stimme gehört, die Snape Recht gegeben hatte.  
Er hatte nicht auf die Lehrer, seinen Paten und Remus gehört. Er hatte weitergemacht, sich beeinflussen lassen.  
So naiv war er, als er an die Richtigkeit seiner Visionen´ geglaubt hatte. Doch wie schon Jahre vorher, bewies sich, wie falsch er lag. Wie leichtgläubig. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, kamen ihm die Worte der Slytherins -oder Ex-Slytherins- wahr vor. Irgendwo hatten sie Recht, wenn sie sagten, Gryffindors, insbesondere er, wären dumm und würden keine Sekunde nachdenken. Ja, irgendwo hatten sie Recht.  
Doch er hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen, hatte an seinen Prinzipien´ festgehalten und sich und Andere wieder einmal in Gefahr gebracht. Und wieder war dabei ein Menschenleben geopfert worden. Er vermied es in der Regel an seinen Patenonkel zu denken, doch in manchen Momenten ließ es sich nicht vermeiden und heißer Schmerz und unendliche Schuld brannte in seinem Herzen.  
Ein grausames Gefühl, wenn die eigenen Hände rot von dem Blut der Opfer waren.  
Schuld, grausame, gerechte Schuld.  
Jedoch, und in diesem Fall war Harry gerecht, auch wenn er sich zumindest an dem Tod der Andern die Schuld gab, Dumbledore hatte auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Vielleicht hätte sich alles anders entwickeln können, hätte man ihn vorher aufgeklärt, hätte man ihm alles gesagt.  
Vielleicht hätte er anders gehandelt?  
Vielleicht ein wenig mehr nachgedacht?  
"Harry! Hey, mach die Tür auf!", bettelte eine Stimme und schlug mit der Hand gegen die Abteiltür. Harry blickte auf.  
Neville stand erschrocken draußen und sah flehend zu ihm. Harry seufzte, hob aber dennoch die Zauber, welche er nach dem Auftritt von Hermine und Ron wieder über die Tür gelegt hatte, auf und ließ den Jungen rein.  
"Puh... Ich hab schon gedacht, sie bekommt mich!", meinte Neville und blickte zu Harry, welcher diesmal nicht nur die Zauber aussprach, sondern auch die Gardinen zuzog. Er wollte nicht noch einmal gestört werden.  
"Wer soll dich nicht bekommen?", fragte Harry desinteressiert und blickte den Jungen an. Neville hatte sich verändert. Seine Haare waren leicht zerzaust gegellt und er schien ein wenig trainiert zu haben.  
Er blickte zu Harry und dieser konnte sehen, wie der Blick des anderen Jungen über sein Gesicht glitt.  
"Du trägst ja keine Brille mehr. Klasse!", meinte er grinsend und Harry war ehrlich verwundert. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, wieder auf seine Verletzungen angesprochen zu werden. Er war froh, dass Neville es nicht tat, das ersparte ihm zu antworten. Antworten, die er später sicherlich noch geben musste. Egal vor wem. "Ach ja, du wolltest wissen, wer mich verfolgt?", fragte Neville nach. Harry erwiderte daraufhin nichts und der andere Junge faste es scheinbar als Zustimmung auf. "Meine kleine Cousine Elisabeth wird dieses Jahr eingeschult und seitdem wir in den Zug eingestiegen sind, klebt sie wie eine Klette an mir.", seufzte Neville und Harry schaute auf. Neville hatte eine Cousine?  
"Du hast eine Cousine?"  
"Ja, aber nur um ein paar Ecken rum. Sie ist die Tochter der Halbschwester meiner Mutter. Also nicht direkt mit uns verwandt. Ihr Name ist Elisabeth Baker. Sie ist die Tochter von Theodor Baker und Lucilla Baker, geborene McCaine. Alles ein wenig kompliziert. Den Nachnamen Longbottom hat sie auch nicht lange behalten." Harry schaute verwundert auf. Waren alle Reinblutfamilien so kompliziert?  
"Also ... ist deine Großmutter...?"  
"Meine Großmutter ist eine frühere McCaine. Sie hat meinen Großvater geheiratet und eine Tochter mitgebracht.", lächelte Neville schüchtern.  
"Also deine Cousine?"  
"Genau.", wieder seufzte Neville. "Das wäre ja eigentlich auch nicht das Problem, aber sie ist so... anhänglich! Lässt mich keine Minute in Ruhe und fragst so viele Sachen. Bin ich froh, dass ich dich noch rechtzeitig getroffen habe. Aber sag mal, warum hast du dein Abteil abgeschlossen?"  
Harry schloss seine Augen. Ja, warum zum Teufel schloss mein sein Abteil ab? Sicherlich, weil man wollte, dass ganz Hogwarts zu einem kommt.  
"Ist doch egal, oder? Ich wollte nur nicht gestört werden!"  
"Hm... Die Schramme da sieht übel aus. Warte kurz...!" Neville drehte sich zu seinem Koffer um, öffnete diesen und wühlte ein wenig herum.  
Harry betrachtete ihn mäßig interessiert. Was ging es Neville an, ob er Schrammen im Gesicht hatte, oder nicht?  
"Hier. Filien Kraut!", er zog ein kleines Päckchen und eine Phiole aus seinem Koffer. "**_Aquae_** **_farcio_**!", murmelte Neville und deutete mit einem Schlenker auf das kleine Gefäß. Kurz passierte gar nichts, doch dann sah Harry, wie sich die Phiole langsam mit Wasser füllte. "**_Finire_**!", meinte der andere Junge, als das Glas bis zur Hälfte gefüllt war. "Toll, nicht? Ich dachte mir, solche Sprüche können ganz nützlich sein!" Er lächelte freudig und Harry nickte anerkennend. Im Gegensatz zu früher war Neville viel besser geworden.  
Er war nicht mehr der tollpatschige, vergessliche, leicht pummelige Junge.  
Aber die Veränderung war ihm schon im letzten Jahr anzusehen gewesen. Nur zu gut konnte Harry sich an die DA erinnern.  
Sie alle hatten sich dabei verändert. Manche zum Guten...  
Andere zum Schlechten.  
Harry´s Blick wanderte wieder zu Neville, welcher vorsichtig einige getrocknete Halme aus dem Päckchen zog, diese zwischen seinen Finger zerrieb und in die Phiole schüttete.  
"Hier, trink davon! Ist ein Allheilmittel für kleinere Wunden."  
"Nein, lass ruhig. Die Schramme heilt schon von alleine.", bekräftigte Harry und hob abwehrend die Hände, doch der Andere ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken.  
"Nun nimm schon. Es ist nicht giftig!", erwiderte Neville und drückte Harry die Phiole in die Hand. Vorsichtig beäugte Harry die nun mehr grünliche Flüssigkeit darin.  
"Und du bist dir sicher?" Er schnupperte leicht daran.  
"Sicher. Hab ich schon selber ein paar Mal an mir selbst angewandt. Du weißt ja, ich bin manchmal ein wenig... unaufmerksam!"  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung setzte der Schwarzhaarige an und ließ die kühle Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter rinnen.  
Er war einfach zu leicht zu überreden, stellte er sauer fest. Er wollte sich doch nicht mehr beeinflussen lassen. Aber... Neville hatte es wohl wirklich nur gut mit ihm gemeint und ein leichtes Kribbeln am ganzen Körper machte ihm klar, dass der Trank wirkte. Nicht nur die Schramme in seinem Gesicht heilte, sondern auch viele der Male auf seinem restlichen Körper.  
"Danke", murmelte er leise und ließ sich in die Kissen zurück sinken.

Wasser  
füllen  
festsetzen/beenden/begrenzen


	3. Das Lied des sprechenden Hutes

**Das Lied und die Belehrung**

_Es ist besser, sich mich zuverlässigen Feinden zu umgeben, als mit unzuverlässigen Freunden_

Es war spät als Harry wieder aufwachte. Verwirrt blinzelte er und blickte sich um.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er leicht genervt. An Neville hatte er sich ja schon gewöhnt, er war nun mal so und auf seine Art und Weise angenehm, es würde Harry nicht weiter mit seiner Anwesenheit stören. So war Harry zumindest nicht alleine und Neville stellte sowieso nie Fragen.

Doch nun, als sich sein Blick langsam klärte, saßen da auch noch Luna Lovegood, genannt Loona, sowie Ginny, Ron und Hermine.

„Sie sind gekommen, kurz nachdem du eingeschlafen bist!", meinte Neville und lächelte fröhlich.

Harry fuhr sich genervt durch seine schwarzen Haare und ignorierte die Blicke seiner Freunde.

„Wir wollten dich nicht aufwecken. Du sahst so aus, als könntest du den Schlaf gut gebrauchen!", sagte Ginny und schaute ihn freundlich an.

Hermine und Ron nickten.

„Du siehst schlecht aus!", bemerkte Luna verträumt und streichelte ein schwarz-weißes Kätzchen

„Danke, weiß ich selber!", erwiderte Harry und blickte zu seiner Eule, die auf der Gepäckablage saß. Hedwig blickte missbilligend auf die beiden Katzen -Krummbein war ebenfalls im Abteil- herunter. Ihr schien die Anwesenheit der anderen ebenso wenig zu gefallen wie ihrem Besitzer.

„Du hättest ihn vorhin sehen sollen, da…!", begann Neville, doch Harry fuhr böse dazwischen.

„Könnt ihr nicht aufhören über mein Aussehen zu reden? Ich weiß, dass ich beschissen aussehe und es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal!"

Neville schaute erschrocken auf und schien kleiner zu werden, als er eigentlich war.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", fragte Ron sauer. „Wir haben uns doch schon entschuldigt. Konnten ja schlecht wissen, dass du eine Nachricht von uns haben wolltest."

„Ihr habt euch gar nicht entschuldigt! Mal ehrlich, sonst habt ihr euch doch auch nicht darum geschert, ob etwas verboten war!", antwortete Harry ruhig, doch der enttäuschte Unterton in seiner Stimme schien niemandem zu entgehen.

„Ich finde, du bist unfair uns gegenüber. Fährst uns an, obwohl wir uns sechs Wochen lang nicht mehr gesehen haben!", bemerkte Ginny am Rande. Harry schaute trotzig drein, dabei viel ihm gar nicht auf, wie Hermine ihn eindringlich musterte.

„Da kann ich Ginny nur zustimmen! Du bist extrem unhöflich!", warf Luna ein.  
Es fraß an Harrys Nerven, dass sie hier waren. Er hätte Neville nicht hereinlassen sollen, er hätte stärkere Sprüche über die Abteiltür legen sollen.

„Lasst mich einfach nur in Ruhe!", erwiderte er und drehte sich auf die Seite. Es würde noch ein wenig dauern, bis sie Hogwarts erreicht hatten. Die Zeit würde er nutzen um ein wenig zu schlafen.

Draco schaute nachdenklich nach draußen. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen, die Lichter in ihrem Abteil gedämpft. Crabbe und Goyle schliefen. Es hörte sich wie die Rodung des Regenwaldes an. Pansy hatte er noch abwimmeln können, bei den Beiden war es etwas anderes. Sie hatten strickte Anweisung, ihn nach Möglichkeit nicht alleine zu lassen.

Draco seufzte. Sein Leben war beschissen.

Er konnte nichts machen.

Er konnte nur das tun, was sie von ihm verlangten.

Würde er sich wehren…  
Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf.

Sie würden ihn umbringen oder -was wahrscheinlich war- foltern. Draco legte keinen Wert darauf.

Es war ihm auch egal, dass er als feige galt und wenn er mal ehrlich zu sich war… Es stimmte sogar. Er hatte eine große Klappe und war feige.

Ein heiseres Lachen entrann seiner Kehle.

Die große Klappe war antrainiert. Er hatte sich immer so geben müssen. Er musste Schlammblüter, Muggel und vor allem Muggelfreunde hassen.  
Es waren antrainierte, teilweise eingeprügelte Verhaltensweisen, die er nach etlichen Jahren einfach angenommen hatte. Sein ganzes Wesen, seine Gedanken, seine Meinung - das genaue Ebenbild seines Vaters.

Oder zumindest so, wie sein Vater ihn haben wollte.

Wenn Draco ehrlich war, es stimmte. Manche Sachen gehörten bestimmt zu seiner eigenen Meinung.

Er mochte Muggel nicht und Muggelfreunde konnte er nicht verstehen.

Sie waren dumm, einfältig und leichtgläubig, ließen sich so leicht manipulieren.

Bei den ‚Schlammblütern' war es schon was anderes. Denn auch wenn Draco sie immer wieder verspottete, so wusste er doch, dass sie nicht schlechter waren, als Reinblüter. Zumindest vom Können nicht. Sie konnten genauso viel wie alle Reinblütigen Zauberer. Dies sah man wohl am besten an der Granger. Sie gehörte zu den besten ihres Jahrganges und wenn Draco ehrlich war, beneidete er sie darum.

Dennoch unterschied sie etwas. Es war, als würde man Adlige mit dem gemeinen Volk gleichsetzen.

Etwas unterschied sie.

Vielleicht eine der wenigen Meinungen, die Draco mit seinem Vater freiwillig teilte.

Wahrscheinlich sogar die Einzige.

Und wieder stellte er sich die Frage, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Er wollte kein Todesser werden, er wollte keinem wahnsinnigen, irren Halbblut in den Arsch kriechen.

Aber er konnte sich auch nicht wehren. Er wusste doch genau um die Methoden seines Vaters und hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung über die des dunklen Lords.

Verdammt, er war nicht mutig. Dazu wurde er nie erzogen.

Seine Erziehung richtete sich auf Demut und Unterwürfigkeit aus, er kam nicht dagegen an.

Er war ein Slytherin und keiner von den mutigen Gryffindors.

Er müsste einen anderen Weg finden um sich aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Irgendeinen.

Seufzend drehte er sich vom Fenster weg und blickte zu Crabbe und Golye. Vielleicht könnte er es schaffen, wenigstens ihnen zu entgehen.

In den Ferien hatte er viel gelernt und es gab einige Zauberer, welche ihm dabei sicherlich helfen konnten.  
Auf einen Versuch kam es an… Doch noch war es zu früh dafür.

Er ließ sich tiefer in die Polster sinken. Es dauerte noch ein wenig, bis der Zug ankommen würde und er zusammen mit dieser Plage von Mädchen seinen Pflichten nachgehen müsste.

Vielleicht fand er ein klein wenig Schlaf.

Das Geschrei von draußen und die penetranten Stimmen von Ginny und Hermine ließen ihn aufwachen. Müde öffnete er seine Augen, blinzelte und gähnte ungehalten.

„Was ist den los?", fragte er genervt. Hermine schaute ihn missbilligend an.

„Hand vor den Mund beim Gähnen!", belehrte sie ihn. „Wir sind gleich da, du solltest dich umziehen!"

Murrend richtete Harry sich auf und sah, dass nur noch Ron, Hermine und Ginny im Abteil waren. Sie hatten sich schon umgezogen und musterten ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Harry seufzte gedanklich und wünschte sich, sie würden verschwinden, dann stand er auf und scheuchte Hedwig von seinem Koffer, welche wütend kreischte.

Auch sie hatte geschlafen.

„Komm Mädchen, ich muss mich umziehen!" Er strich ihr kurz durchs Gefieder und öffnete dann seinen Koffer, um seine neuen Roben herauszuziehen.

Die alten hatten ihm nicht mehr gepasst, waren zu kurz und zu weit gewesen… komischer Weise.

Kurzer Hand warf er sich die Robe über, er würde den anderen nicht seinen Körper zeigen. Dazu war er sich nicht sicher genug, in wie weit Nevilles komisches Kraut ihn geheilt hatte. Die Fragen zu seinem Aussehen hatte er satt.

Mit einem Quietschen hielt der Zug.

Hedwig flatterte müßig auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm und er ging, ohne weiter auf seine ‚Freunde' zu achten, nach draußen.

Es schmerzte, sicherlich. Aber warum sollte er Menschen in seiner Umgebung dulden, denen er nicht halb so viel wert war, wie sie ihm?

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er das Abteil und verließ den Zug. Kühler Nachtwind schlug ihm ins Gesicht und zerzauste seine Haare.

Er fröstelte leicht und zog seine Robe enger um sich.

„So meine Liebe, dann flieg mal!", meinte er an Hedwig gewandt und warf sie in die Lüfte. Er blickte ihr noch kurz hinterher und rieb sich erleichtert den Arm, auf dem sie gesessen hatte.

Auch wenn sie sich Mühe gab ihre Krallen nicht zu sehr in seine Haut zu schlagen, so tat es dennoch weh.

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler zu mir!", schallte die bekannte Stimme von Hagrid über den Platz und Harry blickte kurz in seine Richtung und winkte.

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen.

Die Thestrale, welche davor gespannt waren, schauten sich immer wieder um und viele der jüngeren Schüler konnten froh sein, dass sie sie nicht sahen.

Jedoch gab es dieses Jahr auch welche, die ängstlich vor den Kutschen standen und sich scheinbar nicht näher als drei, vier Meter herantrauten.

Harry war es egal, das Einzige, was ihn ein wenig erschreckte, war die Tatsache, dass es ziemlich viele waren. Mehr, als das letzte Jahr.

Unbekümmert stieg er zu Dean und Seamus in die Kutsche.

„Hallo Harry!", begrüßte ihn der Ire und Harry nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er seinen Blick nach draußen wandte.

„Ist was? Du begrüßt uns nicht und schaust so trübselig drein…!", machte Dean auf sich aufmerksam und in Harry flammte kurz Wut auf, doch er rief sich zur Ordnung. Die beiden wussten es nicht besser, sie hatten keine Ahnung. Er konnte ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen und so wütend und enttäuscht er auch war, es wäre ihnen gegenüber nicht fair.

„Tut mir Leid, ich bin ein wenig in Gedanken.", erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd und schaute den Braunhaarigen an. „Hallo Dean, Halle Seamus, wie waren die Ferien?"

„Och ja, ganz in Ordnung. Bei dir nicht, hm?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Dean seufzte. „Hey man, wir wollen dich nicht ausquetschen. War rein aus Interesse."

Es stiegen zwei Drittklässler ein, welche Harry nicht kannte. Scheinbar aus anderen Häusern. Eine der beiden schaute sich immer wieder unruhig um, als hätte sie Angst überfallen zu werden.

„Sie kommen hier nicht rein!", meinte Harry leise und das Mädchen drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um.

„Wie?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Die Thestrale. Du siehst sie doch auch, oder nicht? Vor den Kutschen!", half Harry nach.

Verstört schaute das Mädchen ihn an und nickte dann langsam.

„Es gibt sie also wirklich?", fragte das andere Mädchen interessiert und Harry verfluchte sich, weil er schon wieder Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. „Ein Fünftklassler aus Hufflepuff hat uns davon erzählt. Er meinte, die Kutschen würden von Ungeheuern, Thestralen, gezogen. Hagrid soll sie im letzten Jahr unter den höheren Klassen durchgenommen haben. Ach ja, mein Name ist übrigens Tracy. Tracy Miller und das hier ist Susanne McKeith. Und du bist Harry Potter, oder? Du warst es doch auch, der das Trimagische Turnier mitgemacht hat, oder? Wow, also ehrlich, ich fand das ja so klasse und…!"

Harry hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und starrt nach draußen. Die Kutschen setzten sich allmählich in Gang und er fragte sich, was dieses Jahr noch alles bringen würde.

Draco saß in einer der zahlreichen Kutschen, recht und links Crabbe und Goyle, Pansy ihm gegenüber und daneben Theodor Nott sowie Blaise Zabini. Er hasste es. Er hasste es so sehr.

Immer waren sie um ihn. Immer passten sie auf, dass er sich auch ja anständig benahm.

Wütend schnaubte er und spielte gedankenverloren mit seinem Zauberstab.

Er würde sich noch etwas einfallen lassen, damit sie ihn endlich in Ruhe ließen. Auch wenn es noch eine Weile dauern würde. Erst einmal keinen Verdacht erregen, indem er sich so benahm, wie seine Eltern es wollten -Draco war sich sicher, dass seine ‚Freunde' Briefkontakt mit seinen Eltern führten- dann würde sie ihn vielleicht eher alleine lassen.

Er müsste einfach perfekt schauspielern.

Ein Kinderspiel.

Sein Blick glitt zu Blaise, welcher apathisch aus dem Fenster sah und scheinbar nichts in seiner Umgebung wahrnahm. Er tat Draco irgendwie Leid.

Er hatte nie sonderlich viel mit dem Jungen zu tun gehabt, ging ja auch schlecht, wenn er immer diese beiden Riesengorillas um sich haben musste. Dennoch war er Draco mit seiner ruhigen, besonnenen Art sympathisch. Außerdem bekam er mehr mit, als man ihm zutraute.

Draco fragte sich, wie dieses Jahr wohl ausfallen würde. Welchen Idioten würden sie dieses Jahr, als Lehrer bekommen?

Was war mit Potter?

Er grinste still vor sich hin.

Ob er sich wieder in Todesgefahr bringen würde?

Eigentlich brauchte er sich dies gar nicht zu fragen, es war sowieso klar, dass er es tun würde. Wahrscheinlich um irgendjemanden das Leben zu retten. Am Ende würde er dann nur selbst wieder gerettet werden.

Dämliche Gryffindors.

‚Aber mutiger als du', flüsterte eine boshafte Stimme.

Ja, sie hatte Recht. So verdammt Recht, hatte sie.

Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als die Kutsche abrupt anhielt und er leicht gegen Crabbe geworfen wurde.

Dieser schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, sondern stand auf und verließ die Kutsche. Danach kam Draco, dicht gefolgt von Gyole. Erst am Ende durften Nott, Parkinson und Zabini aussteigen.

Es war eine ungeschriebene Hierarchie, in der sich ganz Slytherin befand.   
Ganz oben, stand Draco. Als Malfoy genoss er nun mal einen hohen Stand und eine weit reichende Autorität. Als nächstes folgten Reinblüter wie Theodor Nott, Millisent Bulstrode und der Rest der Todesserkinder. Hierbei war auch immer noch das Alter wichtig, auch wenn Draco sich nie, oder nur selten, diesen Regeln unterwerfen musste. Zabini bildete die einzige Ausnahme. Sein Rang war von Anfang an ziemlich niedrig und das lag nicht an seiner Herkunft, sondern viel mehr an seinem Verhalten und an seiner Art. Er weigerte sich strikt Muggelgeborene als minderwertig anzusehen, außerdem war unter allen Slytherins bekannt, dass er von sprechenden Hut fast nach Ravenclaw geschickt worden wäre.

Draco war dies eigentlich egal. Und vielleicht…

„Draco, kommst du?", fragte die aufdringliche Stimme von Pansy und Dracos Kopf ruckte nach oben. Ergeben folgte er ihr in die Schule.

Als sie die große Halle betraten leuchteten ihnen überall fliegende Kerzen entgegen und Draco konnte nicht umhin stehen zu bleiben und sie wie jedes Jahr bewundernd anzuschauen. Auch die Decke der Halle war beeindruckend und dem Wetter entsprechend, tief dunkel, leicht neblig und man konnte nur vereinzelt Sterne erkennen.

„Hey, Dray, nun komm!", forderte ihn dieses Mal Nott auf. Am liebsten wäre Draco aus Protest stehen geblieben. Sicher, für alle sah es aus, wie eine freundschaftliche Einladung, aber er selbst wusste was es war: Ein Befehl.

Vielleicht eine Drohung?

‚Vielleicht wirst du auch einfach nur paranoid', schallte ihn eine kleine unausstehliche Stimme.

Unwillig setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Wenn er sich jemals wieder frei in Hogwarts und Umgebung bewegen wollte, musste er sich zumindest am Anfang ‚benehmen'.

Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Wie oft wollte er sich dies eigentlich noch vornehmen?

Mit Seamus und Dean an seiner Seite betrat Harry die große Halle. Er blickte sich nicht um, ging nur stur gerade aus, auf seinen Platz, weit am Rande.

Er wollte nicht.

Er hatte das alles **so** satt.

Aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Schon früh hatte er lernen müssen, dass es manchmal besser war, nichts zu sagen, es ersparte einem viel Ärger.

Er wusste das, dennoch… Dieses Jahr würde er sich nicht alles gefallen lassen. Nie mehr.

Er stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab und schaute den Erstklässlern zu, wie sie verschreckt und ängstlich in die Halle traten.

Mit großen Augen schauten sie sich um, musterten die fliegenden Kerzen und die anderen Schüler. Einige schrien erschreckt auf, als die Hausgeister der vier Häuser durch die Wände schwebten um der Einweisung beizuwohnen.

Dann endlich trat McGonagall nach vorne, zusammen mit einem Stuhl und dem alten zerfetzten Hut.

Irgendwie kam es Harry vor, als würde er jedes Jahr dreckiger werden und verlumpter aussehen. Tante Petunia hätte daran sicherlich ihre helle Freude.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor den Hut abgesetzt und dieser begann nun sein Lied zu singen:

_**S**o viele Jahre ist's schon her,_

_seit ich genäht wurde von einem Schneiderer._

_**Z**u diese Zeit, es lebten vier Zauberer, wohl angesehen;_

_Ihre Namen werden nie vergehen._

_**V**on flachen Ländern, kam der kühne Gryffindor,_

_die schöne Ravenclaw, aus den Bergen, jeden Fels erkor._

_**D**ie freundliche Huffelpuff aus dem sanften Tal_

_Der listige Slytherin aus den Sümpfen so fahl._

_**S**ie alle hatten einen Traum,_

_einen kühnen Plan, ihr glaub es kaum-_

_**J**ungen Zauberern zu geben einen Sinn,_

_das war von Hogwarts der Beginn._

_**E**s waren unsere Gründer, vier,_

_die schufen diese Häuser hier,_

_**U**nd jeder schätzte eine andere Tugend,_

_bei der von ihnen gelehrten Jugend._

_**D**ie Mutigsten wollte Gryffindor,_

_zog sie allen anderen vor,_

_**R**avenclaw die Klügsten wählte,_

_Weisheit alles bei ihr zählte,_

_**U**nd jeder, der fleißig und freundlich war,_

_nahm Huffelpuff in ihre Gewahr,_

_**B**ei Slytherin, der Letzte der vier,_

_nahm die Ehrgeizigen, Listigen von hier,_

_**A**m schwersten zu zähmen und zu halten,_

_so lasst Freundschaft und Liebe wallten._

_**D**och was passiert, wenn aus Hass Liebe entsteht? _

_Wenn man aus Angst Fehler begeht? _

_**W**enn aus Misstrauen Vertrauen erwächst,_

_du damit das Antlitz deines Hauses befleckst? _

_**V**erzage nicht, wenn sich Feinde zu Freunden wandeln,_

_denn dann ist es an der Zeit zu handeln._

_**D**enn der Krieg steht vor den Toren,_

_Wenn die Missgunst der Verrat nicht endet, haben wir schon jetzt verloren._

_**U**nd wie wollen wir dann je Freiheit gewinnen?_

_Damit die Menschenleben nicht durch unsere Hände rinnen? _

_**S**o steht fest zueinander für alle Zeit,_

_macht nicht die Fehler der Vergangenheit._

_**D**enn niemand will sie verstehen, die Fremden, nein, sie hören nich,_

_sind engstirnig und zänkisch, bleiben lieber unter sich._

_**S**prengt diese Fesseln und haltet zusammen,_

_dann kann euch das Dunkle niemals bannen._

_**D**och nun wollen wir nicht weiter rechten,_

_setzt mich auf, ich sage euch wo hin ihr passt am besten. _

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hörte Harry dem Lied des Hutes zu. Genau wie letztes Jahr, enthielt es eine deutliche Warnung. Sie sollten zusammenhalten.

Auch die anderen Schüler schienen mäßig überrascht und es erklang zögerlicher Applaus. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln im Gesicht tat Harry es den anderen gleich. Der Hut machte sich mit seinen merkwürdigen Liedern wirklich keine Freunde.

„Seltsam, oder? Findest du nicht?", fragte Seamus neben ihm und Harry nickte nur. „Mal ehrlich, was meinte er damit?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn man's Mal so nimmt, irgendwo hat er doch Recht, oder?", antwortete Harry ruhig. Seamus warf ihm nur einen verwirrten Blick zu und wechselte dann das Thema.

„Hast du schon zu den Lehrern geschaut? Drei neue Lehrer! Frag mich wofür!"

„Stimmt, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Aber hey, seit froh, dass die Umbrige endlich weg ist. Ich hatte die ja so satt!", mischte sich Dean ein. Harry konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Die Narben auf seinem Handrücken würden ihn wohl immer daran erinnern.

„Könnt ihr nicht still sein? Die Zeremonie beginnt!", schimpfte Hermine von schräg gegenüber. Dean verdrehte nur die Augen und warf Seamus einen bedeutenden Blick zu, der Harry nicht entging.

Doch noch bevor er sich wieder dem Gespräch zuwenden konnte, erklang Professor McGonagalls Stimme.

„Apell, Valerie!"

Ein kleines, blondes Mädchen mit Brille schritt schüchtern in Richtung Stuhl, auf dem der Hut, nun mehr still, lag. Vorsichtig setzte sie ihn auf und Harry war sofort klar, dass dieses Mädchen nach Hufflepuff kommen würde.

Alleine schon ihre Art.

„Wetten Hufflepuff?", meinte er an Dean gerichtet.

„HUFFLEPUFF!", erklang auch schon die Stimme des Hutes und das Mädchen ging schüchtern zum applaudierenden Tisch der Hufflepuffs.

„Apell, Sophie!" Ein weiteres Mädchen trat nach vorne, ebenfalls blond und mit Brille, doch schien ihr Auftreten anders. Fast schon selbstsicher schritt sie auf den Hut zu. Harry jedoch entging nicht, dass dies nur Fassade war. Er konnte sie schon leicht zittern sehen, als sie den Hut aufsetzte.

„Was glaubst du?", fragte Dean. Er schien Spaß am Häuserraten zu haben.

„Slytherin.", murmelte Harry und blickte zum Tisch der Lehrer. Er bemerkte nicht, wie der Hut den Namen des Schlangenhauses ausrief.

Er war wieder tief in Gedanken versunken, denn Seamus hatte Recht. Drei neue Lehrer. Eine Frau, mit schwarzen Haaren und dunkler Haut. Harry kam sie ein wenig komisch vor, fremd, vielleicht eine Ausländerin?   
Neben ihr saß ein kleiner, etwas dicklicher Mann und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Professor Snape, dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Seitdem Harry auf der Schule war, hegten sie Abneigung gegeneinander und dies ändere sich auch nicht, nachdem Harry erfahren hatte, dass Snape beim Orden tätig war. Als Spion, wie passend.

Wie immer war seine Miene erst, doch Harry glaubte auch scharfe Vorsicht in seinen Augen zu lesen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das an dem neuen Lehrer lag. Der Mann erinnerte ihn stark an Pettigrew, auch wenn er ein wenig gepflegter war. Der Mann war Harry nicht geheuer.

Der letzte Lehrer erinnerte an einen Weasley, auch wenn seine Haare ein dunkleren und kräftigeren Rotton hatten und im Licht der Kerzen schimmerten. Eine sonderbare Aura schien von ihm auszugehen und als der Lehrer plötzlich zu ihm herüber sah, erwiderte Harry den Blick.

Der Glanz der Augen war warm und der Lehrer war dem Schwarzhaarigen sofort sympathisch.

„Baker, Elisabeth!" Sofort brach Harry den Blickkontakt mit dem neuen Lehrer ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Schülerauswahl.

Ein zierliches Mädchen schritt mit festem Blick in Richtung Hut. Sie hatte braun-schwarze Haare und erinnerte so gar nicht an Neville. Auch schien ihre ganze Art selbstsicherer zu sein.

Harry blickte kurz zu Neville, welcher seine Cousine ebenfalls fixiert hatte, danach richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Elisabeth, welche den Hut gerade aufsetzte.

„Ravenclaw… oder Gryffindor!", vermutete Harry und Seamus der neben ihm saß, musterte ihn verwirrt, als der Hut das letzte genannte ausrief.

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville stöhnte genervt auf, als der gesamte Tisch zu klatschen begann.

„Harry, das ist Wahnsinn. Wie machst du das?", fragte Seamus ihn, nachdem sich das Mädchen gesetzt hatte und McGonagall ‚Florence Barneby', einen seltsam aussehenden Junge mit grünlich schimmernden Haaren, nach vorne rief.

„Wie mache ich was…?", entgegnete der Angesprochene.

„Du hast alles richtig geraten. Wohin kommt der da?", Seamus zeigte auf den Jungen mit den grünlichen Haaren.

„Öhm…. Slytherin?", riet Harry vorsichtig.

„SLYTHERIN!"

„Siehst du. Das meine ich. Wie machst du das?"

„Ich mache gar nichts. Ich rate nur. Kann ja auch nichts dafür, dass ich darin so gut bin!"

Seamus schien diese Antwort zwar nicht zu passen, jedoch ließ er Harry in Ruhe und begnügte sich damit, die neuen Lehrer zu studieren.

Nachdem auch der letzte Erstklässler -Gregor Smith, ein Ravenclaw- eingeteilt worden war, brachte McGonagall den Hut und den Stuhl wieder weg und Professor Dumbledore stand auf.

Wie jedes Jahr ließ er seinen Blick über die Schülerschar wandern und Harry konnte nur deutlich seinen Blick auf sich spüren, doch er gab dem Professor nicht die Genugtuung aufzusehen. Stur betrachtete er den goldenen Teller vor sich.

„Meine lieben Schüler. Wieder beginnt ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts. Zu aller Erst möchte ich ihnen sagen, dass der verbotene Wald wie jedes Jahr, nicht betreten werden darf, außer in der Begleitung eines Lehrers. Des Weiteren wurden nun auch Mehlseifen und explodierende Fußbälle auf die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände gesetzt, welche man im Büro des Hausmeisters nachlesen kann." Er lächelte leicht in die Runde und Harry konnte einige Lacher hören.

„Nun aber zu wichtigeren Dingen. Da allen hier Anwesenden bekannt ist, dass Voldemort wiedergekehrt ist", ein Raunen ging durch die Schülerschar, „werden in Hogwarts besondere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen durchgeführt werden. Dies bedeutet, dass Besuche in Hogwarts nur mit Erlaubnis gestattet werden. Außerdem wird das Gelände um Hogwarts mit einer Schutzbarriere ausgestattet werden. Dazu gibt es zwei neue Fächer. Dies wird vor allem den sechsten und siebten Klassen aufgefallen sein, welche sich schon für die Fächer eintragen konnten. Als Erstes hätten wir da Heilkunde, welches unterrichtet wird von Professor Libert." Der kleine Mann, welcher Harry unheimlich war, stand auf und verbeugte sich kurz. Die Schüler klatschten höflich. „und als Zweites wäre da Duellieren. Dieses wird von Professor Sanktus unterrichtet." Der rothaarige Mann stand auf und diesmal war der Applaus der Schüler freundlich und echt. Selbst Harry klatschte mit, hörte aber auf, als die Augen des Lehrers zu ihm flogen und ihn seltsam anschauten. Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Arme, als Sanktus sich wieder gesetzt hatte, um sich gehört zu verschaffen. „Außerdem wird Professor Talin den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen!" Die Hexe stand auf und lächelte allen freudig entgegen. Vor allem die männlichen Schüler schienen von ihr angetan zu sein. „Ich hoffe ihr werdet sie alle freundlich und mit Respekt behandeln. So, und nun denke ich, dass ich euch lange genug aufgehalten habe. Esst euch satt!"

Das Essen erschien mit seinen Worten und Harry nahm sich ein Brot und kaute lustlos darauf herum.

Er hatte keinen Hunger. Zumindest nicht wirklich.

„Was ist den mit dir los? Du iss ja gar nichts!", meinte Dean und schaute kauend auf Harry.

„Hab keinen Hunger!", entgegnete der Angesprochene nur. Gelangweilt blickte er sich in der großen Halle um.

Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass einige Schüler fehlten.

Ein paar Siebtklässler aus Slytherin, aber auch welche aus den anderen Häuser.

Er konnte sich schon denken, woran das lag.

Die meisten Eltern schienen Angst zu haben, das Voldemort hier einbrach. Harry gab ihnen Recht. Schließlich ging er, Harry Potter, hier auf diese Schule. Er war derjenige, den Voldemort haben wollte.

Und die Slytherins? Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn diese schon in den Reihen des Dunklen Lord weilten.


	4. Die Trennung beginnt

**Die Trennung beginnt**

_Freundschaft: Ein Schiff, groß genug um bei gutem Wetter zwei zu tragen, aber nur einen, bei schlechtem Wetter. (Ambrose Bierce US Schriftsteller) _

Nachdem das Essen beendet war stand Harry sofort auf und holte sich mit den anderen die Stundenpläne. Er seufzte auf, als er sich die Fächer durchsah. Ein Wunder.

Nur drei reguläre Fächer mit Slytherin: Zauberkunst, Geschichte und -wie sollte es anders sein?- Zaubertränke.

„Hey, Harry. Was hast du den…WOW! Seam, schau mal!", Dean hatte sich an ihn angeschlichen und begutachtete über Harrys Schulter dessen Stundenplan.

Seamus, welcher ebenfalls kam, entriss Harry den Zettel und begutachtete ihn.

„Mensch. Sechs UTZ-Fächer. Meinst du nicht, dass das ein wenig viel ist?"

„Nein. Es sind fast alles Fächer, die mich interessieren.", antwortet Harry ehrlich.

„Heilkunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Duellieren, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und… Wow! Wie hast du es in Zaubertränke geschafft?"

„Genau Potter! Wie hast du es in Zaubertränke geschafft? Hat der Alte sich für dich eingesetzt?" Harry drehte sich abrupt um. Es gab nur eine Person, die seinen Namen so hasserfüllt aussprach. Von Snape mal ganz abgesehen.

„Malfoy!", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Oh, danke, ich weiß, wie ich heiße!" Draco grinste leicht. Crabbe und Goyle, welche neben ihm standen glucksten blöd. „Wo hast du denn dein Anhängsel gelassen? Hat sich das große Gryffindortrio getrennt oder ziehen sie ihre Beziehung dir vor?"

Harry war immer wieder verblüfft, wie genau Malfoy seine Schwachpunkte traf. Immer wusste er, was ihm wehtat, wann er etwas sagen musste und wo er nachzubohren hatte.

„Schnauze Malfoy! Das geht dich gar nichts an!", ereiferte sich nun Seamus und Harry spürte jähe Freundschaft in sich aufflammen. Er hatte nie ein enges Verhältnis mit Dean und Seamus gehabt, aber die beiden standen immer auf seiner Seite. Auch wenn sich Seamus letztes Jahr ziemlich von seinen Eltern beeinflussen lassen hatte.

Harry konnte es ihm irgendwie nicht verübeln, er selbst hätte es auch nicht glauben wollen, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.

„Ah, sieh an. Hast wohl jemand Neues gefunden. Das ging aber schnell.", grinste Malfoy und Dean schnaubte nur.

„Lasst uns gehen. Mit so was sollte man sich nicht abgeben!", meinte er nur und zog den Iren und Harry mit sich.

Draco blickte ihm verwundert nach. Es war seltsam Potter ohne das Wiesel und das Schlammblut zu sehen. Völlig untypisch.

Außerdem fehlte etwas an dem Jungen.

Draco wusste nicht mal was fehlte, aber irgendwie… Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht die Brille war.

Dies war ihm schon von Anfang an aufgefallen.

Seltsam… Er betrachtete noch einmal seinen Stundenplan. Sechs UTZ-Fächer. Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Heilkunde und Duellieren.

Genau dieselben Fächer wie Potter. Aber was wunderte es ihn schon?  
Potters und seine Wege kreuzten sich immer.

„Wir gehen!", meinte er ruhig und folgte Pansy, welche schon mit den Erstklässlern vorausgegangen war. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen Draco froh war, dass Pansy auch Vertrauensschülerin war. Sie tat alles, was er wollte. Solange er so war, wie sein Vater es wollte.

Ob es jemals etwas geben würde, was ihn dieses Verhalte aufgeben ließ?

Sie schritten durch die kühlen Gänge der Kerker und blieben schließlich vor einer leeren Wand stehen.

„_Verräter_!", zischte Draco kühl und die Wand öffnete sich.  
Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war leerer als in den früheren Jahre. Eine bittere Erfahrung für Draco.

So vielen mussten und wollten auf die dunkle Seite des Lords wechseln. Es gab nur noch wenige Siebzehnjährige unter ihnen. Die, die übrig waren, gehörten zu denjenigen, welche keine Todesser in der Familie hatten.

Etwas, was es auch in Slytherin gab, jedoch immer seltener, seitdem der dunkle Lord existierte.

Was die anderen Häuser darüber wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, warum so viele fehlten? Oder noch besser, warum es welche gab, die noch hier waren?

Es gab so viele Vorurteile gegenüber Slytherin.

Niemand schien zu wissen, dass man sie damit in die Dunkelheit trieb. Slytherins hatten ihre guten und ihre schlechten Eigenschaften. Genauso wie Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und auch Ravenclaw.

Doch bei ihnen sah man nur das Böse, das Dunkle. Dabei war es nur logisch, dass viele Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords aus Slytherin kamen. Sie waren alle Reinblüter und sie standen zu ihren Familien, zu ihrer Überzeugung.

Auch wenn sich diese Einstellung zumindest bei einigen über die Jahre geändert hatte…

„Draciee!", Draco knurrte leise. Wie er es hasste, aber Vater hatte ihm verboten Flüche, welche eine, Draco nannte es ‚interessantere', Wirkung hatten, auf Pansy zu legen. Hierbei war nicht die Rede von einfachen ‚Kinderflüchen', wie die, welche die Meisten in solch einer Situation gebrauchen würden, sondern von Flüchen, die sich knapp zwischen illegal und legal bewegten.

Außerdem würde es nur auffallen. Manchmal fragte Draco sich, warum er all die Flüche, ob schwarz- oder weißmagisch, gelernt hatte, wenn er sie doch nie benutzen durfte.

„Schau nur, mit wem du in einem Zimmer bist!"

Verdutzt schaute Draco auf und ging, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle zum schwarzen Brett, auf welchem zu Jahresanfang alle Zimmerpartner aufgelistet waren. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern hatten sie nämlich nur Doppelbettzimmer.

Eine Maßnahme, da man in Slytherin niemandem trauen konnte, waren auch die Passwörter zu jedem Zimmer.

Diese konnten einmal die Woche gewechselt werden, wobei sich die Bewohner abwechseln mussten. Niemand sollte auf die Idee kommen, den anderen auszusperren, denn dieser könnte es ihm in der nächsten Woche schon wieder heimzahlen.

Snape ließ den Slytherins im Bezug auf ihre Struktur, freie Hand, solange es keine tödlichen Ausmaße annahm und niemand zu stark oder zu oft verletzt wurde.

Den anderen Häusern fiel dies, wie so vieles, nicht auf. Für sie war Slytherin eine eingeschworene, seltsame Gemeinschaft, die sich so ganz von der ihren unterschied.

Ja, nach außen hin mussten alle Slytherins zusammenhalten. Sie hatten auch so schon genug Feinde. Was jedoch im Inneren passierte, wie grausam viele von ihnen sein konnten, wenn sich jemand nicht wehrte oder einfach nicht in der Lage dazu war, dass wussten die Wenigsten.

Draco war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal Dumbledore eine Ahnung hatte.

„Draci? Träumst du?", fragte Pansy zuckersüß.

„Seh ich so aus?" Er erwartete keine Antwort und Pansy würde sich hüten eine zu geben.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Liste der Zimmerbewohner.

_Vincent Crabbe-Theodor Nott_

_Gregory Goyle-Morag McDougal_

_Draco Malfoy-Blaise Zabini_

Es würde seinem Vater sicherlich nicht gefallen, wenn er wüsste, mit wem Draco das Zimmer teilte.

Aber er konnte nichts machen. Er würde wohl kaum deswegen zum Direktor gehen und verlangen, Draco mit einem… seiner ‚Freunde' zusammenziehen zu lassen.

Nein, sicher nicht.

Und Draco? Der konnte nur seine Vorteile aus dieser Sache ziehen, denn Blaise schien ihm, auch wenn er mit dem gleichen Wissen aufgezogen worden war, immer noch besser zu sein, als die anderen Slytherins.

„Siehst du? Ist das nicht grausam? Du solltest sofort deinem Vater…!", regte sich Pansy auf, doch Draco fuhr ihr abrupt über den Mund.

„Nichts werde ich meinem Vater. Und nun lass mich in Ruhe, ich bin müde!", knurrte er ungehalten und verschwand in dem Flur, auf dem sich die Türen zu den Zimmern der Sechstklässler befanden.

_B. Zabini & D. Malfoy _ war die goldene Aufschrift an der Tür ganz hinten am Gang.

Mürrisch griff Draco nach dem Türgriff.

Sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Zabini musste schon drin sein.

„Mach die Tür auf oder ich vergesse mich!", zischte er. Draco hasste es zu warten. Keine zwei Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür tatsächlich und Draco trat ein, der schmalere Junge wich ein wenig zurück. Er sah ziemlich mies aus mit den ungepflegten Haaren und den müden Augen.

Draco ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und schritt lässig durch den Raum.

Er war eingerichtet wie jedes Jahr. Zwei große Himmelbetten, zugehängt mit schweren Satinvorhängen, ein großer Schreibtisch mit zwei Stühlen in der Nähe der Tür, ein Bücherregal an der Wand, länglich gezogen und ziemlich groß und in der Mitte lag ein gewebter, grüner Teppich mit dem Slytherinsymbol auf dem kalten Steinfußboden.

„Wie ist das Passwort?", fragte Draco ungerührt. Er drehte sich nicht einmal zu Blaise um, sondern entriegelte seine Truhe mit einigen schwarzen Sprüchen. In Slytherin wusste man nie.

„_Seelenleben_!", murmelte Blaise.

„Gut." Draco zog seinen Zauberstab „**_Impercussus_**!" Er schwenkte kurz seinen Stab und schaute dann zufriedener drein. „Schon besser, oder nicht?", fragte er selbstzufrieden.

„Ein Dauerschalldichtspruch? Und warum?"

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du nicht so blöd bist. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du, wenn du mit mir ein Zimmer teilst, ungestört bist? So hört zumindest niemand, was hier drinnen gesprochen wird.", meinte Draco spöttisch.

„Ich…!" Der Blonde steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück in seine Robe und widmete sich abermals seinem Koffer. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Phiole, welche er dem Schwarzhaarigen hinhielt.

„Was soll das?", fragte dieser misstrauisch, doch die Schärfe in seiner Stimme ging durch die Mattigkeit seines Geistes unter und wurde schleppend.

„Er hebt alle schwächeren Drogen und Betäubungsmittel auf. Ich denke in deinem Zustand ganz nützlich, oder?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde es einfach schlucken? Hab ich eine Ahnung, was das ist?", erwiderte Blaise. Draco hob eine Augenbraue und schaute den Jungen ein wenig skeptisch an. Er hatte Recht, man konnte einander nur schwer vertrauen.

„Ich hätte keinen Grund dazu, dich zu vergiften. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Dumbledore das sicherlich mitbekommen würde, wenn du nicht im Unterricht erscheinst." Draco grinste. „Okay, vielleicht würde er es erst ziemlich spät bemerken. Kannst froh sein, dass dich deine eigenen Hauskollegen kennen, so unscheinbar, wie du bist! Ansonsten… Trink es oder lass es sein. Mir ist es egal, schließlich muss ich nicht so rumlaufen, wie du."

Immer noch misstrauisch beobachtete der Schwarzhaarige den anderen Slytherin. Es stimmt, was sollte Draco davon haben ihn zu vergiften? Und… was hatte Blaise schon zu verlieren?  
Er entkorkte die Phiole und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug aus.

Draco meinte die Veränderung an Blaise sehen zu können

Er wusste zwar nicht, was Zabini von seinen Eltern bekam, aber es würde nicht so stark sein. Seine Vermutungen bewahrheiten sich, als der Schwarzhaarige kurz den Kopf schüttelte und ihn dann anblickte.

In den Augen war wieder Leben.

„Danke!"

geräuschlos (in Bezug auf Schalldicht)

„Ah, ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts!", seufzte Dean und ließ ich auf sein Bett fallen. Harry grinste nur leicht und verstaute seinen Koffer unter seinem Bett.

„Jaaa… ein weiteres Jahr mit Snape und den Slytherins. Sagt mal ist euch auch aufgefallen, dass es ziemlich wenige dieses Jahr waren?", entgegnete Seamus.

„Ja, ich hab mich auch schon gewundert!", meinte Neville, welcher sich verzweifelt im Zimmer umsah. Trevor war schon wieder verschwunden und Harry überlegte ob er Neville mal ein magisches Radargerät kaufen sollte. Falls es so was gab.

„Ha! Die sind sicher alle zu Todessern gemacht worden und können jetzt nicht mehr herkommen. War doch klar. Ich frag mich, wann der Rest geht!", schimpfte Ron laut und Harry knurrte gedanklich. Er mochte es nicht besonders, wenn man Behauptungen aufstellte, die man noch nicht beweisen konnte. Auch wenn die Möglichkeit, dass die anderen Schüler Todesser geworden waren, wohl am ehesten der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Das kannst du nicht so einfach sagen. Sie könnten auch die Schule gewechselt haben!", meinte Neville kleinlaut, da der Rothaarige sich zum ihm umgedreht hatte.

„Sicherlich kann ich das behaupten. Stimmt doch, Harry, oder?"

„Ich denke, Neville hat Recht. Wir wissen es nicht. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann es mir auch egal sein.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin und schob seinen Koffer noch ein wenig tiefer unter sein Bett, ehe er sich mit einem Buch darauf legte. Er würde eh noch nicht schlafen können.

„War klar, dass du wieder in die Kerbe schlägst, Harry. War ja so klar. Seid du zurück bist, scheinst du immer gegen alles zu sein. Seit den Ferien hast du dich verändert. Schon wie du dich im Zug… Könntest du mir bitte zuhören, wenn ich mit dir spreche?"

Harry hatte sich während Rons Vortrag in seinem Buch vergraben. Der Rothaarige hatte viele Eigenschaften von Hermine angenommen. Seine Schimpftiraden kamen den ihren sehr nahe und der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht die Lust ihm zuzuhören. Es gab interessantere Dinge. „Was ließt du da eigentlich?"

Noch ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte, wurde ihm das Buch entwendet und Ron betrachtete kritisch den Titel.

„Kann ich es wieder haben?", murrte Harry drohend, doch Ron warf ihm nur einen erbosten Blick zu.

„_Schwarzmagische Flüche und ihre tägliche Anwendung_?" Ron schrie fast. Es hörte sich seltsam hohl an und alle anderen Jungen im Raum wurden ebenfalls ruhig. Harry spürte vier Augenpaare auf sich ruhen. „Wie kannst du so was lesen? Schwarze Magie! Das kann doch nicht angehen. Harry, wach auf, wir sind Weißmagier. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft an schwarzer Magie interessiert sein, das… das würde Dumbledore überhaupt nicht gefallen, man würde denken, du bist übergelaufen!"

„Ron, hol Luft, du wirst ganz rot!", riet Seamus, welcher sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen hatte. Ron warf ihm nur einen bitterbösen Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder Harry widmen wollte. Doch dieser unterbrach seinen erneuten Redeschwall mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung.

„Es geht dich nichts an, Ron. Lass mich lesen, was ich will. Nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore kann mir sagen, was ich zu lesen habe und was nicht. Würdest du mir jetzt _bitte_," das Wort wurde leise und mit Nachdruck ausgesprochen, „mein Buch zurück geben? Ich finde es nämlich sehr interessant und bin noch nicht durch!"

Ron schaute Harry nur verwirrt und wütend an, warf ihm das Buch dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort zu und verschwand im Bad.

„Harry… was war das?", keuchte Dean. Der Angesprochene schaute auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Es war ihm egal.

Und es war eines der wenigen Male, in denen er dieses müde Gefühl begrüßte.

Ron hatte wahrscheinlich Recht, er hatte sich verändert. Vielleicht auch schon im letzten Jahr, er war sich nicht sicher.

Sicher war nur, dass es erst richtig zum Vorschein kam, nachdem Sirius durch den Torbogen gefallen war.

Ein Teil von Harry war damals mit seinem Paten gestorben. Der einzigen Person, von der Harry mit Sicherheit behaupten konnte, dass sie ihn geliebt hatte. Ihn, als Person, als Sohn von Lily und James Potter und nicht als Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt.

Aber Sirius musste für seine Liebe hoch bezahlen.

Er ließ sein Leben nur um Harry zu retten. Ohne Harry würde er noch leben, würde es ihm noch gut gehen.

Er würde leben und vielleicht… Nein, ganz sicher, wäre er dann auch niemals nach Askaban gekommen. Auch James und Lily würden leben und Remus würde es wahrscheinlich auch besser gehen.

Harry wusste, das Dumbledore auch nicht unschuldig war. Sicher, wahrscheinlich hatte er keine Schuld an dem Tod von Harrys Eltern, aber es hätten andere Morde verhindert werden können, hätte er Harry die Wahrheit gesagt. Hätte er ihm alles erzählt.

Cedric würde noch leben, Ginny wäre wahrscheinlich nie von Tom Riddle gefangen genommen worden, Sirius würde noch leben und die Menschen in seiner Umgebung würden nicht ständig der Gefahr ausgesetzt sein, durch seine Schuld ein ähnliches Schicksal zu erleiden.

Er hätte nur früher wissen müssen, warum genau Voldemort hinter ihm her war, was die Gründe waren, dann hätte sich vieles sicherlich abwenden lassen können.

Das letzte Jahr bewies seiner Meinung nach, dass er auch schuld war. Nur wegen ihm wären Ginny, Hermine, Luna, Ron und Neville fast getötet worden wären.

Nur Glück und das Auftauchen des Ordens hatte dies verhindert. Er ganz sicherlich nicht. Er war nicht der Held, den sie alle in ihm sahen und er wollte es auch gar nicht sein.

Wie gerne wäre er einfach ein Jemand.

Ein Jemand, dem man auf der Straße begegnete und den man anschließend wieder vergaß. Einfach völlig normal. Mit Eltern, die noch lebten, mit Freunden, die einen nur mochten, weil man einfach so war, wie man war.

Mit völlig unsinnigen, bedeutungslosen Problemen, mit Liebeskummer und all dem Drum und Dran eines völlig normalen Lebens.

Harry konnte nie verstehen, wie sich einige Leute wünschen konnten, etwas Besonderes zu sein.

Mit der Besonderheit kam auch Verantwortung und die Gewichtigkeit der eigenen Entscheidungen.

Alles, was man tat oder sagte wurde von anderen auf die Goldwaage gelegt. Die einen hassten einen, weil man etwas besonderes war und versuchten alles um einem das Leben schwer zu machen; die anderen liebten einen, weil man etwas besonderes war und taten alles um es einem recht zu machen.

Harry hasste das.

Verwundert sah er auf. Es war stockdunkel draußen. Die anderen schienen schon zu schlafen. Er hörte Rons Schnarchen, Nevilles leises Grunzen, Deans und Seamus regelmäßige Atemzüge.  
Er bemerkte, dass er immer noch sein Buch in der Hand hielt. Es war zugeschlagen, noch genau so, wie er es von Ron zurückbekommen hatte.

Ein seltsames Bild. Bestimmt.

Vorsichtig ließ er es zu Boden gleiten und legte sich in die weichen Federn. Dafür, dass er vorhin noch müde war, fühlte er sich erstaunlich aufgewühlt. Auch wenn das vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort war.

Eher … unzufrieden? beunruhigt? Er war sich nicht sicher…

Draco erwachte früh am Morgen. Ihm war heiß und er fühlte sich schwitzig. Ein Alptraum, wie so oft in den Nächten. Und wie so oft wusste er am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr was geschehen war oder wer die dunklen Schatten waren, die ihm solche Angst bereitet hatten. Leise stand er auf, er wollte Zabini nicht aufwecken. Der Trank, den Draco ihm gestern gegeben hatte, hatte leider auch eine Nebenwirkung: Er machte müde. Der Körper musste sich ausruhen und mindestens acht Stunden Schlaf finden, sonst könnte es unschön werden.

Und ein Zabini mit so heftigen Stimmungsschwankungen, die zwischen dem Verhalten eines ‚Kumbaja' singenden Gryffindors und Snape persönlich wechselten, wollte er nicht um sich haben. War wohl auch besser so.

Als Draco den Flur betrat, war es still. Er musste nicht mal auf die Uhr schauen um zu wissen, dass es eigentlich noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen war.

Es hatte aber auch sein Gutes, dass er morgens meistens als Erster wach war. Er kam immer rechtzeitig in die große Halle und somit auch zum Unterricht und dazu hatte er das Bad ganz für sich alleine.

Auf leisen Sohlen und immer noch im Schlafanzug schlich er auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges zu. Sie öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen, aber ansonsten war alles still und beinahe schon friedlich.

Langsam schaute er sich um und ging dann auf die kleinen Schränke an der Wand zu. Er öffnete das oberste Fach links mit einem einfachen „Alohomora" und stellte befriedigt fest, dass seine Sachen schon alle hier hergebracht worden waren.

„_Serpentis_!", seine Hand berührte die Lade. Sein neues Passwort war bereit, so würde niemand an seine Sachen herankommen. In Slytherin war eigentlich alles mit Passwörtern und Bannen belegt. Keinem war zu trauen. Jeder Slytherin überlegte sich dreimal ob er jemand anderem etwas erzählte oder ihm sogar vertraute.

Es mochte richtig sein, dass man hier wahre Freunde finden konnte. Freunde, die bis in den Tod zusammenhielten, aber bevor es soweit kam musst schon einiges passiert sein. Man musste sich das Vertrauen des jeweils anderen erarbeiten. Geschickt zog er Handtuch und Waschmittel heraus und ging zu den großräumigen Gemeinschaftsduschen der Jungen.

Heißes Wasser floss ihm ins Gesicht kurz nachdem er den Hahn aufgedreht hatte und eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper.

Er empfand es immer als unangenehm die Wärme des Bettes mit Wasser wegzuspülen. Auch wenn es in diesem Fall nicht wirklich warm, sondern eher heiß und unangenehm gewesen war.

Nur müßig fing er an sich abzuseifen und das nach Zitrone riechende Shampoo in seine Haare einzumassieren.

Nebelschwaden wabberten durch den gesamten Raum und Draco fühlte sich ungemein sicher. Wenn man ihn nicht sah, konnte man ihm auch nichts tun. So kindisch dieses Verhalten, vor allem im Moment, auch war, er empfand es so.

Manchmal war es seltsam, woher bestimmte Gedanken kamen und wieso man sich Stunden lang mit dieses beschäftigen konnte.

Zitronengeruch stieg ihm ihn die Nase und ließ ihn leicht seufzen und nur das Plätschern des Wassers drang in seine Ohren.

Doch auch die schönsten Situationen gingen irgendwann und so wusch sich Draco zu Ende und stieg aus der Dusche.

Ein weiches, weißes Handtuch lag schon bereit und er trocknete sich schneller ab, als ursprünglich geplant. Doch wer wusste schon, wann die anderen Slytherins aufwachten?

Draco mochte es nicht unbedingt, wenn man ihm beim Duschen störte.

Langsam ging er zu seinem Schrank und griff nach der Creme, die dort in einer kleinen Dose stand. Er grinste. Nur weil er ein Junge war, hieß das nicht, dass er sich nicht pflegte, wie manch andere. Das Meiste, was man über ihn sagte, wie zum Beispiel, dass er mit Freuden Todesser werden wollte, stimmte zwar nicht, doch es war eine unbestreitbare Tatsache, dass er auf sein Äußeres achtete. Was brachte es ihm, wenn er zwar einen großen Namen hatte, aber aussah, wie von der Straße?

„So wie Wiesel oder Potter…!", überlegte er laut, während er die Creme auf seiner Haut verteilte. Ja. Potter und Wiesel. Er würde ihnen heute wieder begegnen und auch diesem Schlammblut Granger.

Für andere war sein Hass vielleicht schwer nachvollziehbar, aber er hatte seine Gründe. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf bei dem Gedanken. Wassertropfen fielen aus seinen Haaren.

Gemächlich zog er die Sachen, die die Hauselfen ihm scheinbar schon hingelegt hatten, an.

Dieses Trio war daran schuld, dass die Anforderungen seines Vaters von Jahr zu Jahr höher wurden.

Er musste in allem besser sein.

Das erste Jahr ging es Lucius noch nicht darum. Er war sogar der Meinung, Draco sollte sich mit Potter anfreunden. Draco hatte es versucht – und war gescheitert. Kein Grund um wirklich wütend zu sein, aber schon dort hatte sich in Draco eine tiefe Abneigung gebildet, die er auch oft zur Schau stellte. Niemand schlug einem Malfoy etwas ab. Wirklich niemand, selbst wenn er Harry Potter hieß.

Dann, kurz darauf, wurde Potter zum Sucher gemacht. Draco musste nachziehen und besser sein als er.

Granger wurde jedes Jahr Jahresbeste. Draco musste nachziehen und besser sein als sie. Und Wiesel? Wiesel … Dieser war wohl der Einzige, den Draco einfach so hasste. Er hasste ihn, weil er eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft war. Ein Muggelfreund. Arm und stolz darauf. Schrecklich.

Diese kleine Made musste wirklich froh sein Potter und Granger zu haben. Hoffte wohl, etwas von dem Glanz würde auch auf ihn abfärben.

Draco verließ grinsend das Bad, aber nicht ohne vorher alles wegzuräumen und sich zu vergewissern, dass das Passwort auch hielt.

Es war die Schuld von dem „goldenen Trio", dass sein Vater noch grausamer war. Jedes Jahr, in dem er es nicht geschafft hatte Potter im Quidditch und Granger in ihren Noten zu schlagen oder Weasley so fertig zu machen, dass dieser heulend zu seiner Mutter lief, wurde Draco bestraft.

Er würde ihnen alles heimzahlen. Sie würden dafür bezahlen…

„Harry, wach endlich auf!"

„Lass mich!" Er schlug die Hand zur Seite, die ihn an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Harry, wach auf!"

„Was denn?" Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte und wollte schon aus Reflex nach seiner Brille greifen, als sich seine Augen an das Licht und den neuen Zustand gewöhnt hatten. Dean stand neben ihm.

„Du hast noch genau…!", er schaute auf seine Uhr, „ eine halbe Stunde um dich fertig zu machen und noch etwas zu Essen zu bekommen." Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Harry hoch und rannte ins Bad.  
Duschen würde er jetzt wohl nicht mehr schaffen und so blieb es bei einer kurzen Katzenwäsche. Während er versuchte seine Haare zu bändigen und gleichzeitig Zähne zu putzen, standen Seamus und Dean im Türrahmen und beobachteten ihn grinsend.

Harry spuckte aus und blickte zu den Beiden.

„Was denn?"

„Nichts. Aber du solltest dir was anziehen und dann mitkommen. Deine Haare hast du bisher noch nie wirklich hinbekommen. Also lass es besser gleich!", kommentierte Seamus grinsend.

„Ach sei still… Wer hat mich denn zu spät geweckt?", grummelte der Schwarzhaarige und lief an Dean und Seamus vorbei zu seinem Koffer unter dem Bett um sich ein paar Klamotten herauszusuchen.

„Sei froh, dass wir dich überhaupt geweckt haben. Ron meinte nur, du solltest sehen wo du bleibst. Scheint dir immer noch böse zu sein."

„Danke!", meinte Harry noch, bevor er seine Robe überzog. „Wir können!"

Mit Dean und Seamus an seiner Seite betrat der Schwarzhaarige die große Halle. Die Blicke, welche wie jedes Jahr auf ihm ruhten, versuchte er so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Mittlerweile sollte er es gewohnt sein.

„Komm!", raunte ihm Dean zu und zog Harry in Richtung Gryffindortisch. Ron und Hermine saßen ebenfalls da und blickten auch gleich zu ihm.

„Harry, wir müssen reden!"

Der Angesprochene blickte sie nur kurz an und nickte knapp. Er konnte sich denken worum es ging. Hermine schien auch nicht begeistert darüber zu sein, dass er schwarzmagische Bücher las.

Nun, Harry würde ihr genau das Selbe sagen, wie Ron. Es war schlichtweg seine Angelegenheit.

Gelassen ließ er sich auf einen freien Platz fallen und griff sich ein Brötchen. Dabei schweifte sein Blick durch die große Halle.

Es wirkte viel leerer als früher. Auch wenn dieses Jahr -zu Harrys Verwunderung- viele Erstklässler dazugekommen waren, so füllten sie doch nicht die Reihen derer, die gegangen waren.

„Ich find's auch immer wieder erschreckend, wie wenig nur noch hier sind.", meinte Dean, welcher sich mit Seamus neben Harry gesetzt und dessen Blick bemerkt hatte. Dieser stimmte ihm nickend zu.

„Aber verübeln kann ich es den Eltern nicht mal. Sie haben Angst."

„Hogwarts ist der sicherste Platz, den man zu diesen Zeiten finden kann!", kommentierte Seamus, welcher den Beiden zugehört hatte. Harry stimmte ihm zu, auch wenn er nicht mehr dieselben Ansichten teilte wie der Schulleiter.

„Wir haben gleich Geschichte…!", grummelte Harry, nachdem er seinen Stundenplan aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Am Anfang des Jahres hatte er immer, so wie fast alle, Probleme sich seinen Stundenplan zu merken.

„… Und wie solle es anders sein, mit den Schlangen. Kann ja lustig werden, ich hab mir ne ruhige Runde im Land der Träume gewünscht. Träume, keine Alpträume.", beendete Seamus Harrys Satz.

„Harry, kommst du kurz?" Hermine und Ron standen hinter ihm. Wie sie dahin gekommen waren ohne dass Harry es bemerkt hatte, wusste er nicht genau. Lag vielleicht an der Tatsache, dass er überhaupt nicht auf sie geachtet hatte.

„Ich würde gerne…!" Er hatte noch nichts gegessen, doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte hatte Hermine ihn unterbrochen.

„Jetzt. Essen kannst du gleich noch!"

Der Schwarzhaarige stand leicht wütend auf und packte seine Schultasche. Klar, konnte er später noch essen. Binns hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen, dachte er säuerlich.

„Jungs, wir sehen uns nachher im Unterricht.", meinte er noch zu Dean und Seamus, die ihn und seine beiden ‚Freunde' verwundert anblicken, ehe er mit Ron und Hermine die Halle verließ.

Sie waren kaum draußen angekommen, als Hermine stehen blieb und Harry anschaute. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht richtig deuten, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass sie ihm nichts Nettes zu sagen hatte. Dieses Funkeln…

„Es ist doch echt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", begann sie auch schon. Harrys Vermutung schien sich zu bestätigen, doch er stellte sich fürs Erste unwissend. Er blickte kurz zu Ron, doch dieser schaute ihn nur anklagend an und so beschloss er, nachzufragen.

„Wovon redest du eigentlich? Was soll nicht mein Ernst sein?"

„Hör auf den Unschuldigen zu spielen. Du gibst dich mit schwarzer Magie ab! Erinnere dich doch mal, was passiert ist, als Ginny das getan hat.", schimpfte Ron. Harry verstand nicht so ganz, was das nun mit Ginny zu tun hatte. Denn dies war eine ganz andere Geschichte, in der schwarze Magie nur eine Nebenrolle spielte. Voldemort war da weit aus mehr integriert.

„Ron, bleib ruhig.", ergriff Hermine wieder das Wort und Harry war ihr ernsthaft dankbar. Er wollte sich nicht mit den beiden streiten, aber er würde das tun, was er für richtig hielt und wenn sie ihn aufhalten wollten, würden sie die Konsequenzen zu tragen haben.

Auch wenn es sich in dieser Angelegenheit nur um ein Buch handelte.

„Harry, hör mal… Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in den Sommerferien vorgefallen ist und warum du dich plötzlich so verhältst oder warum du so aussiehst… Aber es wird sicherlich kein Grund bestehen, dass dein Interesse an schwarzmagischen so gestiegen ist. Begreife doch, wir machen uns nur Sorgen!"

Harry schnaubte wütend. Sicherlich, sie machten sich nur Sorgen? Genauso wie in den Sommerferien, nicht? Auf solch eine Art von Sorge konnte er verzichten.

„Hermine, es ist mir wirklich egal, was ihr davon haltet, dass ich mich für ‚schwarzmagisches' interessiere. Es ist einfach so, okay? Und in den Sommerferien? Glaub mir, mein Aussehen und mein Benehmen sind schon ziemlich gut dafür." Er holte einmal tief Luft und blickte seine Freunde an. Hermine räusperte sich verlegen.

„Wir wollten dich in den Sommerferien nicht vergessen, aber wir hatten so viel um die Ohren. Du musst verstehen, wir… ." Harrys Kopf schoss in ihre Richtung.

Hatten sie nicht im Zug noch gesagt, dass sie ihm schreiben wollten, es aber nicht durften? Das Dumbledore ihnen das verboten hatte?

„Ihr habt mich vergessen? Im Zug, da…!" Hermine schnappte nach Luft und auch Ron schaute nun nicht mehr böse drein, sondern schien ertappt.

„Harry, das war, also, wir wollten…", versuchte Ron, wurde aber von Hermine aufgehalten, die ihm leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Wir wollten dir anfangs wirklich schreiben, da meinte Dumbledore, wir sollten ein, zwei Wochen warten und dann… Nun ja, du musst verstehen, wir haben auch andere Dinge zu tun, als dir zu schreiben. Und wir wussten ja, dass es dir gut geht, immerhin hattest du uns Briefe geschrieben!"

„Du sagtest, ihr hättet keine Briefe bekommen.", stellte Harry nüchtern fest und ohne auf die Antwort seiner Freunde zu warten, drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Geschichtsräume.

Er wollte nicht noch mehr Lügen hören.

Nicht von den Menschen, die ihm alles bedeutet hatte, neben Sirius, für die er alles getan hätte.

Es tat weh, aber vielleicht war es besser so, denn hieß es nicht, das Schmerz einen daran erinnerte, das man noch lebt?

Draco betrachtete ein wenig verwundert den Abgang des Gryffindors und seiner beiden Freunde.

Es kam selten vor, dass sich das Trio trennte, doch so wie es aussah hatte Potter es darauf angelegt, seinen Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Heute Morgen, zum Beispiel, waren Wiesel und Schlammblut alleine zum Frühstück gekommen, Potter erst später mit Finnigan und Thomas.

Ob er dem mal nachgehen sollte?  
Neben ihm saß Zabini und aß selbstvergessen sein Frühstück.

„Zabini, komm lass uns gehen, wir haben gleich Unterricht!" Er stieß den Schwarzhaarigen mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Jetzt schon?", fragte dieser verwirrt und blickte kauend zu Draco auf.

„**Komm!**", knurrte der Blonde nur und stand auf.

Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle wollten ihm folgen, doch Draco kam ihnen zuvor.

„Bleibt sitzen, wir sehen uns im Unterricht, ich muss nur schnell in die Bücherei."

Crabbe und Goyle schienen mit dieser Antwort zu frieden zu sein und aßen weiter. Vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur zu verfressen um Draco zu folgen, der Blonde war sich nicht sicher.

„Aber Draci. Wir haben doch noch gar nichts auf, was willst du jetzt schon in der Bücherei?" Pansy dagegen schien Dracos Verhalten zu wundern.

„Nur weil **du** Bücher für eine neue Gesichtscreme hältst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich derselben Meinung bin.", entgegnete er kalt. Pansy schaute ihn leicht verunsichert an und blickte dann zu Zabini.

„Und warum kommt **er** dann mit?"

„Warum nicht?"

Draco drehte sich einfach um. Er wusste, dass Pansy ihnen nicht folgen würde, würde sie es tun, müsste sie mit den Konsequenzen rechnen.

Sie verließen die große Halle und Draco schaute sich unauffällig um.

„Nun mal ehrlich, was willst du wirklich? Sicher nicht in die Bücherei!", meinte Blaise und blickte Draco erwartend an.

„Warum sollte ich nicht?", fragte Draco und sah noch einen Schatten um die nächste Ecke biegen. Fast automatisch setzte er nach.

Blaise folgte ihm.

„Weil du dafür in die falsche Richtung gehst!", entgegnete Blaise sachlich.

Draco ignorierte ihn.


	5. Dumbledores Pläne

**Dumbledores Pläne**

_Wenn über das Grundsätzliche keine Einigkeit besteht, ist es sinnlos, miteinander Pläne zu machen. (Konfuzius, chinesischer Philosoph)_

Harry stand alleine vor dem Klassenzimmer. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bevor die anderen Schüler kommen würden. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Warum hatten Hermine und Ron ihn angelogen?

Warum hatten sie ihn einfach… vergessen?

Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht.

„Potter, So alleine? Scheinbar haben deine Freunde begriffen, dass du nichts als Unglück bringst!" Harry schreckte auf, als er die schneidende Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe hörte. Er brauchte sich gar nicht umzusehen. Er wusste, dass es Draco Malfoy war. Normaler Weise würde er die Gegenwart seines Feindes einfach ignorieren. Er hatte jetzt weit Besseres zu tun, als sich zu streiten, doch die Worte schnitten sich tief in sein Herz.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er ruhig und drehte sich langsam um. Zu seiner Überraschung waren Crabbe und Goyle nicht zu sehen, stattdessen stand neben Malfoy ein schwarzhaariger Junge. Harry hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal gesehen und nach der Schulkleidung zu urteilen schien es ein Slytherin zu sein. Seinen Namen kannte er nicht.

„Kaum bist du die Brille los, brauchst du ein Hörgerät, oder wie? Potter, Potter, du enttäuscht mich. Ich sagte, dass deine Freunde anscheinend begriffen haben, dass du Unglück bringst. Wenn man mal so überlegt… erinnere dich nur an letztes Schuljahr oder Vorletztes! Wären fast dabei gestorben, oder?"

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Draco, wie sich die Augen seines Gegenübers weiteten und er ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

Es war zu leicht. Man musste nur wissen, wie sich der Feind benahm, wo seine Vorlieben lagen und diese dann in den Schmutz ziehen.

„Malfoy. Lass. Mich. Einfach. In. Ruhe!", keuchte Harry und drehte sich um. Er wollte dem Blonden nicht ins Gesicht sehen, wollte nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihn diese Worte verletzten. Es waren nämlich nicht nur seine Freunde, die **fast** gestorben **wären**. Jemand ist gestorben…

Doch der Gedanke an seinen Paten, so sehr er sich auch andere Dinge einredete, es schmerzte.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan Potter?", provozierte Draco weiter. Er wollte sehen, wie der andere schrie, wütend wurde und ihn anfunkelte.

Doch als sich der Gryffindor wieder umdrehte, konnte Draco nichts in seinen Augen sehen. Sie waren leer. Einfach nur leer und ausdruckslos, da half auch das schönste Grün nichts mehr.

„Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt? Oder hab ich dich schockiert, Narbengesicht?"

Er bemerkte wie Blaise neben ihm hustete, doch es interessierte ihn nicht.  
Ihm wurde klar, dass es Harry Augen waren, die sich verändert hatten. Das war es also, was er gestern festgestellt hatte, was anders war. Normaler Weise loderten die Augen voll Hass, wenn sie Draco erblickten. Hass für all das Leid, all die Erniedrigung, die er durch den Slytherin erfahren hatte… Doch nun? Nun waren sie leer. Einfach leer.

Vielleicht war es diese Tatsache, die Draco dazu trieb weiter zu machen. Bis zum Äußersten zu gehen.

„Wo wir schon bei dem letzten Jahr sind, _Potter_!" Er spie das Wort aus wie eine Krankheit. Der andere drehte sich einfach von ihnen weg, schien sie ignorieren zu wollen, schien Draco ignorieren zu wollen. Draco hasste es ignoriert zu werden und so tat er den letzten, wahrscheinlich fatalen Schritt: „Wie geht es denn deinem Hund?"

Noch ehe einer der dreien wusste, was passiert war, hatte Harry sich auch schon auf Draco gestürzt und schlug wild und unkoordiniert zu.

Es war ihm völlig egal, was er traf, er wollte den anderen nur leiden lassen.

Wie im Blutrausch ließ er seine Fäuste niedersausen.

Draco selbst konnte am Anfang nicht richtig reagieren. Zu erschrocken war er von der Reaktion, die der Gryffindor nun zeigte. Dabei hätte er es wissen müssen.

Sein Vater hatte ihm schon viel früher gesagt, dass der Hund, der damals beim Bahnhof gewesen war, der gesuchte Sirius Black wäre. Und er hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass Black von Dracos Tante Bellatrix getötet worden war.

Sein Vater hatte lachend von dem Vorfall im Ministerium erzählt und auch, dass sie die Kinder fast getötet hätten.

Grinsend meinte er zu Draco, er solle ihn doch einmal darauf ansprechen.

Er hatte getan, was sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, war sich wohl aber nicht genau über die Folgen bewusst gewesen.Oder vielleicht war es genau das, was er gewollt hatte. Eine Reaktion des Gryffindors.

„Verdammt, Potter, hör auf!" Dracos Hände schnellten vor, ergriffen die des Schwarzhaarigen und hielten ihn so fest. Anschließend stieß er Harry zur Seite und rollte sich über ihn.

Dieser lag nun schwer atmend unter ihm und seine Augen blitzen gefährlich.   
Draco wusste, dass er nur eine Chance hatte, weil er größer war. Der Schwarzhaarige unter ihm wehrte sich, scheinbar wie im Rausch.

„Lass mich, verdammt noch mal, los! Ich mach dich fertig, du…!"

„Was ist hier los?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Blaise, begleitet von Professor McGonagall, schritt durch den Gang.

Der Schwarzhaarige war losgelaufen um einen Lehrer zu suchen, die Situation war ihm nicht geheuer gewesen, hatte auch er die Wut in den Augen des Gryffindors gesehen.

Dass Blaise ausgerechnet der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor begegnet war, war reiner Zufall gewesen und so hatte er sie einfach mitgenommen.

Es war auch egal gewesen, schließlich hatten **sie** nicht angefangen mit der Prügelei. Also würden Draco und er auch nicht in die Verlegenheit eines Punkteabzuges kommen.

„Mister Potter? Mister Malfoy? Können Sie mir erklären, was hier los ist? Und… Lassen Sie Mr. Potter los!" Draco nickte leicht, lockerte seinen Griff und wurde von Harry runter gestoßen, welcher schnell aufsprang und den Blonden bösartig anschaute.

„Wäre jetzt einer so nett, mich aufzuklären?", fragte die Professorin erregt, doch weder Draco, noch Harry schenkten ihr Aufmerksamkeit.

Blaise räusperte sich verlegen und schaute zu der Professorin auf.

„Wenn ich erklären darf?", fragte er ruhig.

„Sicher doch Mister…!" Sie schien zu überlegen und Blaise half ihr.

„Zabini. Blaise Zabini, sechstes Jahr, Slytherin.", meinte er leise. Innerlich kochte er aber. Wieso kannte sie seinen Namen nicht? Er besuchte diese Schule schon seit fünf Jahren, da war es doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn sie ihn beim Namen kannte.

„Ja, genau", erwiderte Professor McGonagall peinlich berührt. Ihr war der Junge zwar schon ein, zwei Mal aufgefallen, aber richtig erinnern konnte sie sich nicht.

„Wir sind ein wenig früher aus der großen Halle gekommen, weil wir nicht zu spät kommen wollten. Hier angekommen trafen wir auf Potter. Wir haben nur einige Worte mit ihm gewechselt…!"

Harry unterbrach ihn wutschnaubend:

„Worte gewechselt? So nennt ihr das also? Ich könnte dich…!" er wollte losstürmen, doch die Stimme seiner Hauslehrerin hielt ihn zurück.

„Zügeln Sie sich, Mr. Potter, und lassen Sie Mr. Zabini ausreden."

„Nun, wie gesagt, wir wechselten einige Worte miteinander, irgendwas von wegen „Hund und wie es ihm geht" und dann stürzte er sich auf Draco und schlug auf diesen ein. Draco hat ihn eben unter Kontrolle bekommen können."

„Sie…!" Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und Gryffindor. Ich denke Sie wissen warum, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco schnaubte nur wütend.

„Und nun... Mr. Zabini, ich denke, Sie bringen ihren Freund in den Krankenflügel. Mr. Potter, Sie werden von Direktor Dumbledore erwartet. Das Passwort ist ‚_Zuckerkringel_'"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur und verschwand den Gang hinunter.

Blaise griff nach Dracos Ärmel und zog ihn in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Dem Blonden fiel erst jetzt auf, dass eine Lippe aufgeplatzt war, seine linke Wange brannte und er beim Luftholen Schmerzen verspürte.

„Scheiß Potter.", knurrte er und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Blut am Mund ab.

Blaise erwiderte darauf nichts.

Er wusste, das Draco Mitschuld an Potters Reaktion war, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, warum.

Sie hatten Glück und erreichten den Krankenflügel noch bevor die Schülermaßen sich zum Unterricht begaben.

Madam Pomfrey kam auch gleich auf sie zu und blickte ein wenig missfallend auf Draco, als Blaise ihr die Sachlage erzählte.

„Es ist wieder mal so typisch!", murmelte sie und griff nach einem Trank. „Trinken Sie dies hier." Sie goss etwas der grünlichen Flüssigkeit in ein Glas und reichte es Draco, welcher es in einem Zug leerte.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis sein Körper leicht anfing zu kribbeln. Die Wunden schlossen sich und auch seine Wange hörte auf zu brennen. Nur die Schmerzen beim Atmen, Draco war sich fast sicher, dass eine Rippe gebrochen war, ließen nicht nach.

„Halten Sie still!", meinte die Krankenschwester und tastete grob seinen Oberkörper ab. Er zog zischend Luft ein, als sie an einigen Stellen anfing zu drücken.

Woher sie wusste, dass er gerade dort Schmerzen hatte, wusste er nicht. „Stellen Sie sich nicht so an.", meinte sie tadelnd und ging einige Schritte zurück. „Die Rippe ist angebrochen, warten Sie!"

Mit einer leichten Bewegung zog sie ihren Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn durch die Luft und murmelte einige Worte.

Die Schmerzen ließen rasch nach und Draco atmete tief durch.

Schon besser, dachte er bei sich und stand auf.

„Wir müssen zum Unterricht!", meinte er knapp und ging, dicht gefolgt von Blaise und ohne ein Wort des Dankes, aus dem Krankenflügel in Richtung Geschichtsräume.

Harry kämpfte immer noch mit sich und seinen Gefühlen.

Immer noch brannte Zorn in ihm. Zorn auf diesen blonden Teufel, der ihm das Leben schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief er den Gang entlang, dabei bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass ihm sämtliche Schüler auswichen und viele, vor allem die unteren Jahrgänge, ihn ängstlich musterten.

Aber selbst wenn er es bemerkt hätte, es hätte es ihn wohl nicht interessiert.

In ihm wüteten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle: Wut, Hass, Angst, tiefe Trauer, doch alles wurde überlagert von unbändigem Zorn auf Malfoy, der anscheinend immer genau die richtigen Punkte traf um ihn zu verletzten und auf all diejenigen, die Schuld an seiner momentanen Situation waren.

Sich selbst eingeschlossen.

Missmutig hielt er vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier, leicht verwundert, dass er so schnell angekommen war.

„_Zuckerkringel_!", fauchte er den Wasserspeier an, welcher sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und so die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro freigab.

Schnell sprang er auf die Treppe und ließ sich nach oben fahren. Dort angekommen stieß er die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro ohne anzuklopfen auf und trat ein.

„Ah, Harry. Schön dich zu sehen, willst du dich nicht setzen?" Der Direktor wies auf den Platz vor seinem Tisch, doch Harry bewegte sich kein Stück, sondern begann zu reden.

„Für Sie immer noch Mister Potter. Dazu habe ich keine Lust Smalltalk zu führen, also kommen wir gleich zur Sache: Weswegen haben Sie mir hergerufen, Professor?"

Harry wusste, dass er sich ausgesprochen unhöflich benahm, aber es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Angst vor Punkteabzug oder Schlimmeren hatte er nicht.

„Nun gut… Als erstes möchte ich dir sagen, das mir dein Betragen in den Ferien alles andere als gefallen hat. Wie konntest du nur das sichere Zuhause von Onkel und Tante verlassen. Du hast dich und viele andere in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Ich hatte gehofft, dass dich das vergangene Jahr vorsichtiger gemacht hat, aber du…!"

Harry schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

„Sie haben es ja nicht einmal mitbekommen. Erst viel später, also kann es wohl kaum so wichtig gewesen sein. Dazu… Sie haben keine Ahnung, überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle und wie es mir dort ergangen ist. Sie haben keinen sadistischen Onkel oder einen perversen Cousin und ich denke auch nicht, dass Sie eine paranoide Tante haben. Von nichts haben Sie eine Ahnung. Von gar nichts!" Harrys Atem ging schwer.

Dumbledore antwortete nicht gleich. Seine Augen verengten sich minimal und er fixierte Harry mit einem stechenden und völlig neuen Blick, welcher ungewohnt war, zumindest von dem Direktor.

Und Harry erkannte auch schnell den Grund.

Er konnte es nicht ganz erklären, es war nur ein Gefühl, nicht zu fassen, aber dennoch da. Ähnlich dem, welches er auch schon verspürt hat, als der Hut dieses Jahr seine Auswahl begonnen hat. Er hatte es damals nicht ausgesprochen und es als Unfug und Glück abgetan. Aber er wusste schon da instinktiv, wer in welches Haus kommen würde, einfach weil die… Wellen der Kinder dazu gepasst hatten.

Genauso wie jetzt. Etwas streifte ihn, nur ganz leicht, aber dennoch präsent.

Und plötzlich wurde ihm etwas klar… Was wäre wenn…

Er konzentrierte sich auf das, was er von Snape gelernt hatte, denn auch wenn er sich damals nicht besonders geschickt angestellt hatte, so hatte er dennoch etwas gelernt. Und die Bücher in den Ferien zu dem Thema Okklumentik, hatten ihr übrigens getan.

Der Direktor musterte ihn noch kurz, ehe Harry spüren konnte, wie sich dieses ‚etwas' zurückzog.

Ein seltsames Gefühl und er wusste auch nicht genau, woher es kam oder warum.

„Nun, ich denke, ich werde noch einmal darüber hinwegsehen. Natürlich wirst du das nächste Jahr wieder zu deinen Verwandten gehen müssen. Ich denke, dass ist klar für dich, denn Voldemort ist nicht besiegt und es liegt im Interesse der…!"

„Ich werde dort nicht noch einmal hingehen.", es war fast ein Flüstern, doch es war laut genug, damit Dumbledore es hören konnte. Dieser schaute ein wenig erschrocken auf, aber unterbrach den Schwarzhaarigen nicht. „Nie wieder. Und was Ihre Sorge um mich angeht… Ich habe nicht vor, weiterhin gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen!" Er wurde lauter: „So viele Menschen sind wegen diesem Kampf schon ums Leben gekommen und es war meine Schuld, ja. Aber es war auch Ihre. Auf der einen Seite dadurch, dass Sie mich schonen wollten, auf der anderen Seite, weil Sie erwarteten, dass ich mich dem Lord stelle, sind all die Unschuldigen gestorben. Hätten Sie mir oder irgendjemand anderes von Anfang an erzählt, worum es bei all dem ging, vielleicht würden sie dann noch leben. Aber nein, man wollte mich ja schützen. Damit ich am Ende mein Leben wegwerfe um Voldemort zu töten. Und wenn ich vorher wahnsinnig werde, weil so viele ihr Leben für mich geopfert haben? Nun, die Prophezeiung steht, nicht? Also, egal in welchem Zustand, ich muss gegen ihn kämpfen und ich denke, Sie werden alles daran setzen, dass ich gewinne. Aber ich will nicht mehr!" Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er immer lauter geworden war und machte eine kurze Pause. Fawkes der Phönix war durch seine Wortgewalt aufgewacht und schlug missbilligend mit seinen Flügeln. „Ich will nichts mehr damit zu tun haben. Zu viele sind durch meine Hand gestorben oder verletzt worden. Es reicht. Ich möchte nur noch meinen Schulabschluss haben und ein normales Leben führen. Wenn man mein Leben überhaupt normal führen kann, schließlich bin ich Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt. Scheinbar hat sich nie jemand gefragt, ob ich das auch sein möchte. Nicht, _Professor_? Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Auf dass Sie mich nicht mehr wegen einer ihrer Pläne herrufen. Denn auch Schachfiguren wehren sich, wenn sie sehen, dass es für sie übel ausgehen kann!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und verließ den Raum.

Er wusste nicht, was genau das eben war, er konnte nur hoffen, dass es keine negativen Konsequenzen nach sich zog, denn die konnte er nicht gebrauchen.

Auf halben Weg zum Unterricht schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen und er machte kurzer Hand kehrt und lief von den Geschichtsräumen weg in Richtung Westturm.

Er lachte gedanklich auf, als er diesen erreicht hatte.

Wie klischeehaft. Er hatte schon oft gehört, dass alle Schüler, die Probleme haben, hier hoch kämen, nur um alleine zu sein.

Vor den Prüfungen soll es hier sogar richtig überbevölkert sein. Hier und unten am See, an einer unauffälligen Stelle.

Harry grinste zynisch, wenn er daran dachte. Alle kamen sie her, wenn sie Probleme hatten, nur er, er war zum ersten Mal hier. Dabei bildete er sich ein, mehr Probleme zu haben, als alle Schüler dieser ganzen, beschissene Schule zusammen.

Wie er das alles hasste.

Und er hatte sich eingebildet jemals gehasst zu haben?

Erst jetzt, nachdem er den Wichtigsten, Sirius, verloren hatte und die Gründe kannte, wusste er was Hass war. Hass in seiner Reinform.

Dabei richtete sich dieser Hass nicht mal nur gegen Voldemort oder gar Bellatrix Lestrange, auch wenn es am Anfang so war.

Jetzt nicht mehr, denn diese hatten nur so gehandelt, wie es jeder andere tun würde in ihrer Lage.

Sie wollten etwas erreichen und hatten ihre Mittel.

Nein, der Großteil seines Hasses richtete sich auf die Menschen, die dagegen etwas hätten unternehmen können. Die alles hätten abwenden können.

Dumbledore, der Harry trotz allem mit seinen Bestimmung hätte konfrontieren können, Snape, der Sirius nicht hätte reizen müssen und Harry weiter hätte unterrichten müssen und auf sich, Harry, selbst, weil er einfach nicht weitsichtig genug war, weil er dumm und naiv gehandelt hatte.

Aber man war bekanntlich immer schlauer, wenn es schon zu spät war.

Eine dämliche Erkenntnis, würde man Harry fragen.

Er grub seine Hände tief in die Mauer, welche die Turmplattform eingrenzten. Seine Nägel, die dabei aufrissen und splitterten, bemerkte er nicht mal.

„Aber mich fragt ja niemand." Womit er beim nächsten Punkt war.

Sein gesamtes Leben war vorher bestimmt. Alles war ein Plan, ein verfluchter Plan, von dem ihm niemand etwas erzählt hatte.   
Sicherlich, er glaubte kaum, dass es etwas geändert hätte, hätte man ihn eingeweiht. Wahrscheinlich wäre er am Anfang noch begeistert gewesen, schließlich hatte man ihn jahrelang ignoriert und plötzlich zollte man ihm Respekt und Ansehen.   
Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich die ersten Jahre darüber gefreut, aber Harry war sich sicher, spätestens beim ersten Toten, den sein „Heldentum" gefordert hätte, wäre er vernünftig geworden.

Hätte er sich überlegt, ob er das wirklich gewollt hätte.

Verdammt, er war erst sechzehn und sein Leben war von Geburt an geplant. Bis zu seinem Tode.

Harry wollte nicht sterben. Und trotz seines Zustandes hatte er nie Selbstmordgedanken gehegt. Es würde nichts bringen, nicht für ihn und auch nicht für die Menschen, die seinetwegen den Tod gefunden hatten.

Denn das war es doch im Endeffekt. Er hatte immer nur gegen den dunklen Lord bestehen können, weil es Leute gab, die ihm zu Hilfe kamen.

Er hatte als Baby nur überlebt, weil seine Eltern sich für ihn geopfert hatten.

Beim Stein der Weisen waren es Ron und Hermine gewesen, ohne die er es nie bis dorthin geschafft hätte. Am Ende war Dumbledore gekommen und hatte geholfen. Bei dem Basilisken war Fawkes noch rechtzeitig mit dem Hut aufgetaucht.

Seine Eltern und all die anderen Toten hatten ihm im vierten Jahr geholfen.

Cedrics Tod war damals eigentlich unnütz gewesen und irgendwo auch nicht Harrys direkte Schuld, auch wenn er sich diese immer noch gab, denn schließlich war es seinem Großmut zu verdanken gewesen, dass es Cedric schlussendlich das Leben gekostet hatte.

Im fünften Jahr, dem Letzten, waren die Mitglieder des Ordens gekommen, unter ihnen auch Harrys Patenonkel und dessen Kinderfreund Remus Lupin, ehemaliger Professor in Hogwarts.

Er hatte immer, immer wieder Hilfe gehabt.

Wie konnten sie das nicht sehen? Für viele galt er als Held, als lebende Legende.

Aber das wer er nicht.

Er war nur ein gottverdammter, sechzehnjähriger Junge.

„Das Leben ist beschissen!", knurrte er leise.

Draco saß gelangweilt im Geschichtsunterricht. Professor Binns, der einzige Geist in Hogwarts, welcher noch unterrichtete, sprach wie eh und je über die Trollkriege.

Dem Blonden war es egal, ob er etwas mitbekam oder nicht, er würde sich eh alles später erarbeiten.

Wie jedes Jahr.

Er fragte sich schon seit langem, wann der Geist endlich in Rente gehen würde. Der Unterricht brachte einfach nichts.

Draco wäre auch gar nicht in der Lage gewesen zuzuhören. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Potter, welcher nicht zum Unterricht erschienen war und laut Dracos Uhr wohl auch nicht mehr erscheinen würde. In drei Minuten wäre die Stunde beendet.

Als dann schließlich alle ihre Sachen einpackten stand auch Draco langsam auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Stundenplan sagte ihm, dass er jetzt UTZ Kurs in Zaubertränke hatte. Gut, damit könnte er leben.

„Was hast du jetzt?" Crabbe war an seine Seite getreten, Goyle folgte ihm. Verwundert schaute Draco sich nach Blaise um, doch dieser war verschwunden und ein leicht ironisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Züge. Kaum waren seine _Freunde_ da, verschwand der Schwarzhaarige. Dabei waren seine _Freunde_ doch so, liebenswürdig - sowohl die beiden Gorillas, als auch die Plantschkuh Pansy Parkinson, die ja zum größten Bedauern gerade nicht in der Nähe war.

„Ich habe Zaubertränke UTZ.", meinte Draco leichthin. Er wusste, dass Crabbe und Goyle keines seiner UTZ-Kurse belegt hatten. „Wir sehen uns dann."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung Kerker.

Harry war erst spät hinunter in die Kerker gegangen. Die Einsamkeit des Westturmes hatte ihm gut getan und er fühlte sich nun ein wenig entspannter.

Immer noch kreisten seine Gedanken um das Gespräch mit Dumbledore und seinen Ausbruch.

Sicherlich, für ihn war es klar, dass er nicht mehr wollte, aber ob der Direktor das auch einsehen würde?

„Harry! Da bist du ja, warum warst du nicht in Geschichte?", begrüßte ihn Hermine. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute sie schief grinsend an. Ihr Lächeln war nicht echt, aber sie schien um Freundlichkeit bemüht.

Nun, dieses Spiel konnte Harry auch spielen. Schließlich war er es gewöhnt immer noch fröhlich zu sein, obwohl ihm nach heulen zumute war.

„Es hat länger gedauert und anschließend hat es sich nicht mehr gelohnt zum Unterricht zu kommen!"

„Wie jedes Jahr, nicht, Potter? Immer eine Extrawurst!"

Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um und blickte in Draco Malfoys Gesicht, welches ihn spöttisch musterte.

„Malfoy, lass mich endlich in Ruhe!", knurrte er ungehalten.

„Und wenn nicht?", entgegnete sein Gegenüber und spielte dabei leicht mit seinem Zauberstab. Harry wusste, dass es eine indirekte Drohung war, doch er ging darauf ein.

„Wenn nicht? Ich denke, du hast es vorhin schon mitbekommen. Aber wenn du auf Schläge stehst..."

Der Blonde grinste nur herablassend.

„Wäre McGonagall nicht aufgetaucht, du hättest keine Chance gehabt!", meinte Draco nur und drehte sich um, um in den Klassenraum zu gelangen.

Was sollte er hier draußen so lange herumstehen?

Drinnen angekommen blickte er sich kurz um. Ein Hufflepuff, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, fünf Ravenclaws, war klar, und…

„Blaise!", rief Draco ehrlich überrascht und der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Hi!", grinste er. Dem Blonden fiel die Veränderung des Jungen sofort auf. Hier, wo keine anderen Slytherins, Snape weiß warum, waren, benahm er sich Draco gegenüber um einiges offener.

Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken setzte sich der Blonde zu Blaise und fischte seine Sachen aus der Schultasche, dabei sah er sich unauffällig um. Sie saßen ziemlich weit hinten, normalerweise nicht Dracos Stammplatz.

Er saß bevorzugt weiter vorne, da man dort erstens mehr mitbekam und zweitens nicht sonderlich beachtet wurde. Eine Sache, die die anderen Schüler wohl nie mitbekamen.

Jedoch hatte der Platz weiter hinten auch seine Vorzüge: er konnte, zum Beispiel, alle Schüler genau beobachten.

Blaise neben ihm schaute auf seine Uhr und runzelte die Stirn.

„Professor Snape kommt zu spät!", bemerkte er und Draco nickte zustimmend. Es kam selten vor, dass der Professor für Zaubertränke später kam.

Nur nebenbei verfolgte Draco mit seinem Blick Potter und Granger, welche sich, da hinten keine zwei Plätze nebeneinander mehr frei waren, in die erste Reihe setzen.

Kurz ließ er seinen Blick auf den beiden ruhen, bevor Professor Snape in den Kerker wehte.

Warum sein Hauslehrer immer so einen Aufwand machte, war Draco schon von Anfang seiner Schullaufbahn schleierhaft, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Er kam mit dem Professor, besser aus als alle anderen und seine Noten waren auch nicht nur deswegen gut, weil er angeblich so eine tolle Beziehung zu Snape hatte, sondern weil es Draco wirklich interessierte.

Tränke faszinierten ihn. Er fand es spannend, wenn sie die Wirkung von Giften durchnahmen, die ganz langsam töteten oder Heiltränken, die so stark waren, dass sie fast schon Tote zum Leben erwecken konnten.

Dazu konnte er es einfach nicht verstehen, wie man schlecht in so einem Fach sein konnte. Selbst wenn man nicht sorgfältig arbeitete, konnte man mit dem einfachen Befolgen der Anweisungen auf der Tafel schon einen halbwegs vernünftigen Trank brauen.

Wie Potter es in diesen Kurs geschafft hatte, war Draco ein Rätsel. Wobei, wenn der Blonde genau drüber nachdachte, dann hatte wahrscheinlich Dumbledore etwas dran gedreht…

Er hasste es…

„Wie Sie alle wissen, sind dies hier die UTZ-Kurse, also nicht zu vergleichen mit dem gewöhnlichen Unterricht. Wer Unsinn macht, nicht aufpasst und nicht zuhört wird sofort rausgeschmissen. Ich erwarte von jedem hier," sein Blick schien besonders auf Potter zu liegen, wie Draco mit Befriedigung feststellte, „Disziplin und Sorgfalt. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein und es geht auch nur einem hier der Kessel in die Luft, werde ich unverzüglich dafür sorgen, dass Sie aus diesem Unterricht ausgeschlossen werden. Haben Sie mich alle verstanden?", bellte der Zaubertranklehrer durch die Klasse.

Mit Genugtuung bemerkte Draco, wie fast die gesamte Klasse zusammenzuckte. Ausnahmen bildeten er und… Potter?

Knurrend betrachtete er den Jungen, doch es schien nicht so zu sein, als würde er Snape trotzen. Viel mehr sah er so aus, als hätte er überhaupt nicht mitbekommen worum es ging.

„Wir werden in Zweiergruppen arbeiten!"

Allgemeines Aufstöhnen war zu hören und Draco wusste auch ganz genau warum. Würden sie in Zweiergruppen arbeiten müssen, dann waren die Gruppen so gut wie immer gemischt. Also Slytherin mit Gryffindor und Ravenclaw mit Hufflepuff. Es war immer so.

„Und diese werden dann auch für den Rest dieses Jahres in Zaubertränken zusammenarbeiten."

Harry starrte einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand an. Die Worte von Snape rauschten nur so an ihm vorbei und er achtete nicht weiter darauf. Selbst nicht, als er dessen Blicke auf sich spürte. Es war ihm gleichgültig. Völlig egal.

Fast hätte er aufgelacht, hätte Hermine ihm nicht den Ellenbogen in die Seite gerammt.

„Hör zu. Er ließt die Namen vor!", knurrte sie ungehalten. Harry beachtete sie nicht weiter, folgte aber ihrem Rat und blickte zu Snape, der mittlerweile eine Liste in der Hand hielt.

„Melina Brustle – Justin Finch Fletschly; Cora McCain – Blaise Zabini;" kamen die ersten Namen und Harry schluckte. Ein Slytherin war schon mal weg, aber… „Harry Potter…" Snape richtete seine Augen auf ihn und der Schwarzhaarige, hätte schwören können, sie funkelten ihm boshaft entgegen, „Draco Malfoy."

Harry bekam die restlichen Worte gar nicht mehr mit. Es war klar, es war ja so klar.

Nachdem Snape die Paare verlesen hatte, kam Bewegung in den Raum. Jeder setzte sich zu seinem Partner und Harry schreckte auf, als sich jemand neben ihm nieder ließ.

„Na, Potter?"

Draco grinste, nachdem die Stunde vorbei war. Sie mussten einen einfachen Heiltrank herstellen, keine besonders große Aufgabe für ihn. Doch Potter schien diesbezüglich mehr Probleme zu haben.

Ständig hatte er Zutaten verwechselt. Snape hatte dies natürlich auch bemerkt und Gryffindor dafür ordentlich Punkte abgezogen.

„Was grinste du?", fragte Blaise, welcher neben ihn getreten war.

„Solche Deppen. Wirklich!"

„Die Gryffindors?"

„Wer sonst?" Draco strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und griff nach dem Stundenplan in seinem Umhang. „Als nächsten haben wir Verwandlung mit Hufflepuff. Na das kann ja was werden. Mit solchen Trantüten zusammenzuarbeiten, fast noch schlimmer, als mit den Löwen."

„Ich finde du steigerst dich da in eine Sache rein. Nicht, das ich die Gryffindors besonders mag, sie geben einem ja auch keinen Grund dazu, aber trotzdem. Lass die doch einfach!", meinte Blaise Schulter zuckend. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte den Hass auf die anderen nicht nachvollziehen. Sicherlich, er mochte sie auch nicht, aber wie er schon zu Draco gesagt hatte, es lag einfach daran, dass sie ihm auch keinen Grund gaben, sie zu mögen. Sie ließen ihn in Ruhe und er sie.

Würde alle so denken, würde es diese verdammten Hausfehden wohl gar nicht geben, schloss er gedanklich und widmete sich wieder Draco.

„Sie lassen?" Draco schaute ihn seltsam an. Blaise konnte diesen Blick nicht identifizieren. „Glaube mir, ich würde es vielleicht sogar tun." Er blickte auf seine Uhr. „Los, wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst haben Crabbe und Goyle alles aufgegessen."

Zaubertränke war eine Katastrophe für Harry gewesen. Dabei hatte er sich sogar Mühe gegeben, dennoch, der Trank war am Ende „Das schlechteste, was ich je gesehen habe. Das hätte selbst ein Erstklässler besser hinbekommen", um es mit Snapes Worten auszudrücken. Harry hatte Punkte verloren, Malfoy nur einen leicht misstrauischen Blick.

Der Schwarzhaarige war sich sicher, dass Malfoys schuld daran war.

Und diese Behauptung kam nicht von ungefähr. So überfreundlich hatte sich der Blonde ihm gegenüber noch nie verhalte; ohne Hintergedanken.

Er hatte Wasser geholt, die Zutaten, die noch fehlten… Und Harry war sich sicher, das ‚Lysander', ein Pulver, welches bei vielen Heiltränken dazu gebraucht wurde, dass die Tränke schneller wirkten, gelb und nicht grau hätte sein sollen.

Aber er konnte es nicht beweisen und Snape hätte ihm deswegen sicherlich noch mehr Punkte abgezogen.

Missmutig beobachtete Harry Hagrid, welcher ihnen gerade die Gepflogenheiten eines Javeys erklärte. Dieses sah aus, wie ein übergroßes Frettchen, welches jedoch sprechen konnte und dabei mit Vorliebe Schimpfwörter benutzte.

Ron, der neben dem Schwarzhaarigen stand grinste fies.

„Vielleicht ist Malfoy ja auch eins. Ein verwandeltes!" Harry grinste bei der Vorstellung. Vielleicht sollte er den Blonden bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung mal drauf ansprechen.

Draco seufzte und lauschte den Worten des Heilkundelehrers, Professor Libert. Dieser erklärte ihnen gerade was sie dieses Jahr durchnehmen würden.

Zu aller erst wären da leichte Heilzauber und je nachdem, wie die Schüler mit dem Stoff zurechtkommen würden, auch Stärkere. Im Verlaufe des Jahres würden sie sogar, in Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Talin, Amulette mit verschiedenen heilenden Wirkungen herstellen.

„So, als erstes möchte ich um einen Freiwilligen bitten an dem wir einen Heilzauber aussprechen können. …", der kleine Mann sah sich suchend um. „Ah, Mister Potter, kommen Sie doch bitte nach vorne!" er lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen auffordernd an.

Wie Draco feststellen konnte, schien dieser nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein. Der Blonde grinste süffisant. Das musste ihm doch eigentlich gefallen. Wieder im Mittelpunkt, so wie immer.

„Schauen Sie genau her!" Libert umfasste Harrys Arm und schob den Ärmel ein Stück nach oben. Es wären deutliche Kratzspuren darauf zu sehen.

„Da scheint der Riesentrottel mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet zu haben!", grinste er böse und Blaise, welcher scheinbar genau dieselben Kurse wie Draco belegt hatte, nickte zustimmen. Auch er mochte den Riesen nicht. Der Unterricht war einfach miserabel.

„Eins, zwei, drei **_Sospitalis_**." Libert machte einen leichten Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und die Wunden schlossen sich.

„So, vielen Dank Mister Potter, Sie können sich wieder setzen."

Fast schon fluchartig ging Harry wieder zu seinem Platz neben Neville. Der Junge schien in diesem Fach förmlich aufzugehen und an den Lippen von Libert zu hängen.

„Wow, lass mal sehen, Harry!", meinte er, als sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder neben ihn sinken ließ. Harry hatte gar keine Zeit zu antworten, denn schon wieder wurde er am Arm gepackt und Neville studierte diesen ausführlich. „Ist das nicht klasse?", murmelte er leise. „Mit einem Spruch, alles weg!"

„Das hat dir gefallen, nicht, Potter?" Harry drehte sich ruckartig um und entriss seinen Arm aus Nevilles Händen. Grüne Augen trafen auf Graue.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy. Als würde mir so was gefallen!"

„Och, hat der große Harry Potter Lampenfieber? Tut mir aber Leid!", säuselte der Blonde zurück und Harry verkrampfte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Du solltest dich lieber auf die Sprüche konzentrieren. Könnte angehen, dass du sie in der nächsten Zeit gebrauchen wirst!", fauchte Harry zurück, mit halben Ohr bei Libert, falls dieser ihre kleine Diskussion entdecken sollte.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, du _Hund_?" Gründe Augen weiteten sich unmerklich, bevor sie sich zusammenzogen und Funken zu sprühen schienen.

„Angst?"

„Vergiss es!", helle Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen erschien auf dem feinen Gesicht und zerstörte die sonst vielleicht schön wirkenden Züge.

„Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, dürfte ich um Aufmerksamkeit bitten?", erschallte die Stimme des Professors und die beiden Jungen schreckten auf.

Kurz darauf flog eine kleine Papierschwalbe zu Harry und landete in dessen Hand.

_Heute Abend, zwölf Uhr, im Zimmer neben Herold dem Heiligen. Sei pünktlich!_

Er zerknüllte das Papier.

„Wenn du nicht zu feige bist zum auftauchen!", zischte er noch ehe er sich seinen Notizen zuwandte.

„Und? Du gehst doch nicht hin, oder?" Harry seufzte. Warum hatte er Ron und Hermine davon überhaupt erzählt?

„Also ich finde er sollte! Mal ehrlich, Harry wird es diesem Jarvey schon zeigen!", protestierte Ron und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Wird er nicht. Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Wenn er erwischt wird, verliert Gryffindor wieder Punkt. Punkte, die ich während meiner letzten Aritkanthikstunde mühsam erarbeitet habe. Außerdem bin ich sicher, es wird wie beim letzten Mal ablaufen. Er wird nicht auftauchen, sondern einen Lehrer oder Filch schicken.", ereiferte sich Hermine und strich sich die Haare zurück.

„Seid endlich still. Es ist meine Sache, ob ich hingehe oder nicht.", fuhr er beide wütend an. Er hatte genug. Es war doch wohl seine Sache, was er tat. Gerade war er dabei ihnen die Sache mit den Briefen zu verzeihen, immerhin sollte man doch Verständnis dafür haben, dass die beiden ihn in der gemeinsamen Zeit vergessen hatten.

Zumindest redete er sich dies ein.

„Seamus! Dean!", grinste er, als sie die große Halle betraten. Harry befand für sich, ein wenig Ablenkung von Ron und Hermine zu brauchen.

„Hey Alter! Ich hab's schon von Neville gehört. Gehst du hin?", begrüßte ihn Seamus euphorisch.

„Ich denke.", erwiderte Harry und ließ sich neben dem Iren nieder.

„Find ich gut. Ist zwar deine Sache, aber trotzdem. Ich hät's nicht anders gemacht!", grinste Seamus. Harry hob verwundert eine Augenbraue, als er diese Aussage hörte. Sie war so ganz anders, als die, die Ron und Hermine gemacht hatten.

„Danke!", lächelte Harry.


	6. Draco am Zug

**Draco am Zug**

_Gegner bedürfen einander oft mehr als Freunde, denn ohne Wind gehen keine Mühlen. (Herman Hesse)_

* * *

„Du bist so still.", bemerkte Blaise, welcher Draco von seinem Bett aus beobachtete.

„Ich schreibe. Da redet man normaler Weise nicht!", knurrte der Blonde ungehalten zurück.

„Ne, hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Aber das meine ich nicht."

Blaise blickte wieder zur Decke und hörte, wie das Kratzen der Feder verstummte und ein Stuhl zur Seite geschoben wurde.

„Ach und was meinst du dann?"

„Könntest du aufhören in diesem Ton zu reden? Ich mag das nicht sonderlich!", beschwerte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ich rede so, wie ich es immer tue. Was stört dich daran?", entgegnete Draco grinsend.

In seinem Inneren wusste er, was Blaise meinte, doch was gab dem Schwarzhaarigen das Recht so mit ihm zu reden? Solche fragen oder Bemerkungen zu machen?

„Alles. Es nervt. Nicht mal hier kannst du normal reden.", erwiderte Blaise und schaute nun direkt in graue Augen, die sich merklich verengten.

„_Was_ soll das heißen? Wenn man's mal so nimmt, kannst du froh sein, dass ich mich überhaupt mit dir abgebe! Das wenigstens ich dich beachte, wenn's sonst keiner tut. Es ist eine Ehre!", fachte Draco ungehalten zurück.

Woher diese plötzlich Spannung zwischen ihnen kam und das nach nur einem Tag, war ihm schleierhaft.

„Ist das deine Meinung oder die der anderen? Und vor allem… niemand zwingt dich sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Wir teilen uns lediglich ein Zimmer, mehr nicht!"

„Eben! Davon abgesehen hab ich dich nicht angesprochen, sondern du mich! _Schatten_!", warf Draco Blaise ins Gesicht und sah mit Genugtuung, wie dieser erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

Anschließend spannte er sich jedoch.

„Du bist so ein Mistkerl, _Malfoy_!", zischte Blaise, stand auf und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Draco schaute ihm noch hinterher, hörte wie die Tür zuschlug.

„Idiot.", knurrte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Verwandlunsgaufsatz.

Ein Schwall eiskaltes Wasser traf auf erhitzte Haut. Blaise seufzte leise und blickte auf um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Braun graue Augen blickten ihm entgegen, schwarzes Haar stand etwas wirr von Kopf an, umrahmte ein jugendliches, männliches Gesicht.

Blaise fand nichts, was ihn hässlich erscheinen ließ. Er war nicht eitel, sicherlich nicht. Malfoy war eitel, was er auch immer wieder gerne zur Schau stellte. Und sicherlich hatte er auch Recht, Blaise wusste, dass es viele gab, die hinter dem Blonden her waren. Aber Blaise war sicher nicht eitel. Er fand sich auch nicht hässlich. Nichts besonders, aber wohl guter Durchschnitt. Dennoch beachtete ihn niemand.

Es war seltsam, das dies sein einziges Problem war. Nicht, wie zu erwarten seine Eltern, die Todesser waren, ihn in den Ferien immer wieder ruhig stellten. Nein, daran war er mittlerweile gewöhnt. Was natürlich nichts an seiner Einstellung änderte. Er wollte kein Todesser werden.

Vorsichtig strichen seine Finger, seine Gesichtszüge nach. Die kräftigen Augenbraue, die feinde Nase, die leicht schmalen, blass rosa Lippen.

Warum interessierte es ihn plötzlich so, dass ihn niemand beachtete? Das ihn niemand wahrnahm? Er hatte doch auch die letzten Jahre so leben können.

War es, weil McGonagall sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte?  
Weil Pansy ihn plötzlich bemerkt hatte?  
Weil Mafoy mit ihm sprach?

Oder weil er ihn Schatten, diesen verhassten Namen, nannte?

Er wusste es nicht.

Langsam senkte er den Kopf und fuhr erschrocken hoch, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um.

„Hab ich dich etwa erschreck?", fragte Draco mit seinem typischen, herblassendem Ton.

„Hör auf damit, oder verschwinde. Und komm mir nicht damit, dass du nicht weißt, was ich meine. Du weißt es genau."

Die Züge des Blonden versteiften sich kurz, doch dann entspannte er sich wieder und blickte Blaise offen an. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich leichte Bewunderung, vielleicht ein wenig Besorgnis?

„Du bist schrecklich. Denn auch wenn du verloren hast, gibst du einem das Gefühl, dass du trotzdem der Gewinner bist." Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Draco Züge und Blaise atmete stockend aus.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Sollte ich nicht? Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Mehr nicht!"

„Nach mir sehen? Ein Malfoy sieht nach einem…. _Schatten_?"

„Bevor wir diese Unterhaltung weiterführen sollten wir ins Zimmer gehen.", erwiderte Draco grimmig und blickte sich schnell um, als er Schritt hören konnte.

„Draco, Post für dich!", grinste Crabbe, welcher mit Goyle im Schlepptau hereinkam. Draco griff nach dem ausgestreckten Brief.

„Was macht der den hier?", grunzte Goyle mürrisch.

„Nach was sieht's denn aus? Quidditch spielen? Und nun gibt mir den Brief und verschwindet!", schnarrte Draco in seiner typisch herablassenden Art.

„Wenn dein Vater mitbekommt, dass du dich mit Zabini abgibst, wird er nicht sehr erfreut sein.", meinte Crabbe leise.

Draco's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?", fauchte er leise und die beiden Gorillas wichen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. „Euch geht es rein gar nichts an, mit wem ich mich abgebe, solange es nicht Potter selber ist."

„Du weißt was dein Vater gesagt hat.", erwiderte Golye schnell, ehe er wieder verschwand.

Draco schaute ihnen noch kurz hinterher, ehe er einen Blick auf den von Crabbe überreichten Brief warf.

„Draco, was…!", begann Blaise, wurde jedoch von Draco mit einer Handbewegung am weiter sprechen gehindert.

„Komm mit!", knurrte er und griff nach Blaises Arm um ihn mit in das gemeinschaftliche Zimmer zu ziehen.

Als die Tür ins Schloss viel, atmete der Blonde heftig aus.

„Scheiße, verdammt.", zischte er böse und schaute dann den Brief mit dem Siegel der Malfoys drauf an. Genau dasselbe Siegel, wie auch der silberne Ring, den Draco seit dem sechsten Jahr von seinem Vater bekommen hatte. Der Ring lag seit Schulbeginn in einem Fach seines Koffers. Er trug ihn nicht.

Und das nicht, weil er ihn nicht mochte oder Schande gegenüber seiner Familie empfand. Draco war immer noch davon überzeugt besser zu sein als alle anderen, daran würde sich wohl auch nie etwas ändern. Doch in diesem Fall war es Trotz. Ein kleiner, kindischer Trotzversuch, aber dennoch tat er etwas nicht, obwohl sein Vater es von ihm verlangte.

Lange schmale Finger fuhren die Briefkanten nach, zögerten kurz, doch schließlich riss Draco den Briefumschlag auf und entfaltete das darin liegende Pergament.

_Sohn,_

_Ich hoffe du bist wohlbehalten in Hogwarts angekommen. Falls es irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse geben sollte, so verständige bitte einfach Severus. Er wird uns dann kontaktieren._

_Wir hoffen, dass du dir weiterhin Mühe gibst, deinem Namen würdig zu werden, dann wird auch dir vielleicht schon im nächsten Jahr eine große Ehre zu teil werden._

_L.M_

Draco schnaubte wütend und warf den Brief in das bereits entzündete Kaminfeuer.

„Dein Vater?", meldete sich Blaise, welcher dem Spektakel zugesehen hatte. Draco antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur wüte d ins Feuer und beobachtete es dabei, wie es den Brief allmählich zerfraß und er in einer grünlichen Wolke aufging.

„Das mit Vorhin…!", begann Draco langsam und schritt zu seinem Bett. Blaise schaute ihm verwundert hinterher, was sollte das nun werden?

„Sprech es aus, oder ich gehe wieder.", drohte er. Auch wenn Blaise diese Drohung nicht sonderlich ernst gemeint hatte, Draco schien sie ernst zu nehmen.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Es … Oh man… tut mir Leid, das ich dich beleidigt habe." Der Blonde ließ den Kopf hängen. „Das ich so was jemals sagen würde… .", grummelte er leise und Blaise grinste.

„Schon okay. Wir sind alle mal schlecht drauf. Und bei manchen ist es halt schon Dauerzustand." Er blickte Draco anzeigend an und dieser funkelte zurück.

„Vergiss es, ich diskutier mit dir nicht aus, ob ich schlecht drauf bin oder nicht. Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen und mich auf das Duell mit Potter vorbereiten." Er sprang auf und ging wieder zurück zu dem kleinen Tisch. Blaise kräuselte die Stirn und blickte Draco hinterher.

„Du willst da wirklich mitmachen? Ich dachte du…!" Draco fuhr herum.

„Dachtest du ich kneife? Sicher nicht. Das hab ich einmal gemacht, aber diesmal werde ich wirklich dort auftauchen.", knurrte Draco und drehte sich wieder um. Der Raum war still, ur leise konnte man das Schaben der Feder hören.

„Du weißt schon, dass du dann gegen Potter kämpfst, oder? Der, der dem dunklen Lord schon das Wasser gereicht hat.", meinte Blaise nach einer Weile. Nicht, das er ein Feigling war, aber **er** würde sich sicherlich nicht mit Potter anlegen wollen. Sicherlich, es könnte alles Glück und Zufall gewesen sein, aber falls der Gryffindor wirklich so stark war…

„Glaub mir, ich habe mehr Tricks drauf, als man denkt."

Harry starrte genervt an die Decke. Die Stimme um ihn herum ignorierte er stoisch, doch sie ließ nicht nach.

Hermine stand neben ihm und redete ununterbrochen auf ihn ein, was es für eine blöde Idee sei, sich mit Malfoy zu duellieren, da dieser eh nicht auftauchen würde und er, Harry, wieder nur Punkte verlieren würde, sodass Gryffindor den Hauspokal nicht gewann.

„Hermine, es ist mir echt egal. Im ersten Jahr hattest du doch auch kein Problem damit, das ich mich mit Malfoy duelliere.", knurrte Harry nach einer Weile. Vergebens glaubte er, damit sie zum schweigen zu bringen. Ron, welcher neben ihr stand, sprang hilfreich ein. Anscheinend hatte Hermine auch schon mit ihm darüber Gerede.

„Damals waren wir elf. Heute sind wir sechzehn. Ich denke, das solltest du dir mal vor Augen halten. Mein Gott und wir hatten gehofft du hättest aus dem letzten Jahr gelernt!", mischte er sich ein, seine Freundin verteidigend.

Harry drehte sich ruckartig um. Aus seinen Augen sprach Unverständnis und Schrecken. Auch Ron und Hermine schienen zu begreifen, was da gerade gesagt worden war.

„Es… Es tut mir Leid!", stammelte der Rothaarige und schaute seinen Freund verlegen in die Augen. Doch Harry erkannte den Trotz, welcher leicht unter der Maske der Bestürzung hervorblitzte.

„Nein, tut es nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe.", antwortete er seltsam belegt. In seinem inneren war plötzlich alles leer. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, das mit ihm war, doch mit Rons Worten verschwanden alle Empfindungen.

Er wollte seinem Freund glauben, er wollte ihm glauben, dass er seine Worte in Rage, in die er sch so schnell reinredete, gesprochen hatte. Aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie aus seinem Herzen sprachen. Das es das war, was er tief in sich dachte.

„Harry, hör doch, ich…!", begann sein Freund abermals, wurde jedoch harsch von dem Schwarzhaarigen unterbrochen.

„Sei still. Sei verdammt noch mal still. Ich will deine, eure, ausflüchte nicht mehr hören. Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe." Seine Stimme war mit seinen Worten immer leise geworden, als würde die Kraft in ihm mit dem Fortlauf dieser Unterhaltung versiegen.

„Ja, bade dich ruhig in deinem Selbstmitleid. Es ist immer das Gleiche mit dir. Der Arme gefallene Held, von alles missverstanden und völlig alleine. Schon klar, wir sind an allem Schuld, ist es das, was du hören willst?", brauste Weasley abermals auf.

„Ron! Hör endlich auf!", fauchte Hermine aufgebracht, doch der Rothaarige schnaubte nur und verschwand dicht gefolgt von seiner Freundin den Schlafsaal.

„Was war den das?", fragte Seamus, welcher gerade eingetreten war. Harry drehte sich Richtung Tür.

„Was meinst du?", entgegnete er unschuldig.

„Ron und Hermine… was macht Hermine eigentlich hier im Schlafsaal der Jungen? Hast du sie erwischt?", grinste der Ire leicht. Harry schüttelte seine schwarzen Haare und trotz seiner eben noch düsteren Gedanken, erwiderte er das Grinsen.

„Und? Hast du vor dich heute Abend mit Malfoy zu treffen?"

Harry strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Jetzt erst recht." Ein leichtes Glimmen war in seinen Augen zu sehen, für all die, die deutlich genug hinsahen.

„ Sollen ich und Dean dich begleiten?", fragte Seamus zögernd. Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich will nicht, das ihr, falls wir erwischt werden,", gedanklich fügte er hinzu, das er sich fast sicher war, das dieser Fall eintreten würde, „Ärger bekommt."

„Andererseits?", griff Seamus seinen Satz auf. Harry grinste leicht.

„Andererseits wäre es mir sicherer. Ich hab keine Lust es mit halb Slytherin aufzunehmen."

Es war dunkel in den Gängen, als Draco und Blaise sich davon schlichen. Ab zehn Uhr war keiner der Slytherins mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, sie alle schliefen früh und wachten früh auf. Eine Tatsache, die den Beiden nun zu gute kam.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob Potter auch jemanden mitnehmen würde, aber er hielt es für besser. Nicht, das am Ende halb Gryffindor auf sie warten würde.

„Warte kurz!", zischte er seinem Freund zu. Sie waren nur zwei Gänge vom Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt und Draco hätte fast einen wichtigen Zauber vergessen.

„**_Obnubo_**!", flüsterte und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Ein leichtes Prickeln überkam ihn, als der Zauber seine Wirkung entfaltete. Es war ein alter Verhüllungszauber, anders, als die Tarnzauber der Auroren. Draco hatte ihn irgendwann einmal in den verstaubten Büchern seines Vaters gefunden.

„W-Was war das?", fragte Blaise erstaunt.

„Ein Zauber, damit wir nicht entdeckt werden." Dracos Miene wurde ernster. „Und nun komm, ich will nicht zu spät erscheinen!"

„Verdammt Seamus, drängel' nicht so!", fluchte Harry leise.

„Ich kann nicht anders, oder willst du, das meine linke Hälfte durch die Gänge geht?", antwortet der Angesprochene ebenfalls leicht unruhig.

Es war kurz vor zwölf und Harry hatte sich entschlossen nur Seamus mitzunehmen. Es war nicht sonderlich leicht gewesen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, aber am Ende hatten sie es geschafft. Zum Glück hatten die wenigen Erstklässler sie nicht bemerkt. Waren sie, Hermine, Ron und Harry, früher auch so lange aufgeblieben? Der Schwarzhaarige wusste es nicht mehr genau…

„Wir sind fast da!", unterbrach Seamus Harry in seinen Gedanken.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute auf und erkannte unter dem Tarnumhang das Gemälde vonHerold dem Heiligen. Die Tür neben dem Bild stand leicht offen. Scheinbar war sein Gegner schon anwesend.

Draco hatte den Tarnzauber von sich genommen, während Blaise im Schatten der Wand, immer noch unter ihm verborgen war.

Es erschien dem Blonden irgendwo sicherer, nicht gleich alle ‚Trümpfe' auszuspielen. Früher, hätte er sicherlich halb Slytherin mitgenommen, wäre er jemals zu solch einem Treffen, gekommen, aber heute…

Nein. Draco wollte kein Feigling mehr sein und er wollte sich – auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise zwar- gegen seinen Vater auflehnen.

Zwar nie direkt, sicherlich nicht. Aber durch solch Kleinigkeiten…

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Potter eintrat. Wie er hierher gekommen war, wusste Draco nicht. Er hatte sich zwar schon oft gewundert, wie der Gryffindor es schaffte nachts unbemerkt durch die Gänge zu schleichen, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Eines stand für den Blonden nur fest, ein Verhüllungs- oder Tarnungszauber war es nicht, denn den hätte die Lehrer mitbekommen, dazu war es für einen Erstklässler, der er ja damals war, viel zu schwierig, derartige Zauber zu lernen und auszuführen.

„Was verstehst du unter den Worten „Komm pünktlich"? Oder hat deine Mutter dir nie beigebracht die Uhr zu lesen?", Draco grinste „Oh, tschuldige, deine Mutter lebt ja nicht mehr."

„Dir fällt auch nichts besseres mehr ein, oder? Wusste gar nicht, das die Malfoys so unkreativ sind!", zischte Harry zurück und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Draco tat es ihm gleich.

„Oh, du würdest überrascht sein, **wie** kreativ wir sein können.", erwiderte der Slytherin mit einem unschönen Funkeln in den grauen Augen.

„Ich kann's mir denken. _Wie foltere ich Muggel am effektivsten_? So was in der Art? Wundert mich, dass dein Vater nicht in Askaban versauert. Hat sich wohl wieder durch ein paar nette Zauber retten können, nicht? Imperio?" Harry sagte dies bestimmt und spielte dabei drohend mit seinem Zauberstab. Sein Ziel war es, Draco so ein wenig zu reizen. So dass dieser unaufmerksam werden würde und in seinem Hass angriff ohne zu überlegen. So verwunderte ihn die Antwort, die der Slytherin erwiderte.

„Kann schon sein. Aber ich denke nicht, das wir uns treffen wollten um über unser – oh, ich vergaß, du besitzt ja keines- mein Familienleben zu reden." Er lachte gespielt. Direkt schaute er dem Gryffindor in die Augen. Keine Regung war zu sehen. Nur ein leichter Glanz, ein stiller Zeuge des baldigen Kampfes. Ansonsten nichts.

Draco schnaubte wütend. Es störte ihn, wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht auf seine Worte ansprang, wenn er es einfach mit Nichtachtung hinnahm.

Kein wütendes Funkeln in den Augen, keine zornigen, unsinnigen Worte. Eine Tatsache, die Draco zornig machte.

Warum war ihm selbst nicht bewusst. Nicht genau.

So griff er abermals dort an, wo es dem Gryffindor scheinbar am meisten wehtat.

„Nun ja, aber wozu braucht man eine Familie, wenn man einen Hund hat. Gut, zugegeben, keinen besonders schönen oder klugen Hund, aber immerhin, nicht?" er ging ein paar Schritt vor, merkte, wie Potters ganze Gestallt sich spannte, aggressiver wurde. „Hatte ja am Ende seinen Zweck erfüllt. Tat es sehr weh, als er abgekratzt ist? Hast du geweint?"

„Geh nicht zu weit Malfoy?", knurrte Harry und seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Was sonst? Willst du mich genauso umbringen, wie all die anderen? Deine Eltern, Cedric, Black? Man munkelt schon, dass du Unglück bringst!"

„SEI STILL MALFOY!", schrie Harry aufgebracht. Er wollte das nicht hören, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, er wollte nicht damit konfrontiert werden.

„Und wenn nicht?" , erwiderte der Slytherin angriffslustig. Er suchte den Kampf, er wollte sehen, wie der Liebling Dumbledores die Kontrolle verlor, wie die Augen vor Wut funkelten. Es war besser, als dieses ewig traurige Gesicht oder die völlige Resignation, die der Junge den ganzen Tag zur Schau gestellt hatte.

Dabei war es Draco immer noch ein Rätsel, wie die anderen aus seinem Haus das nicht mitbekommen hatten. Ihm war es sofort aufgefallen. Natürlich, er war ja auch Draco Malfoy.

Dracos Selbstherrlichkeitssinn kochte wieder hoch und er lachte seinem aufgebrachten Gegenüber ins Gesicht. Er liebte es seine Gegner zu provozieren, bis sie vor Wut nicht mehr wussten, was sie sagen sollten und dann einfach angriffen. Völlig unüberlegt, völlig außer Kontrolle.

Er selber verlor nie die Kontrolle und sollte es doch einmal passieren wusste er es geschickt zu verstecken. Nicht umsonst war er bei seinem Vater in der Lehre gewesen.

„Na? Was ist Potty? Fehlen dir die Worte oder hat dir der Umgang mit Wiesel den Verstand geraubt? Ich hab ja mal gehört, dass Blödheit ansteckend sein soll, wobei, wenn man es sich genau überlegt gebt ihr euch beide nicht viel." Draco wusste, das er Unsinn redet und er tat es auch mit voller Absicht. Ein wenig Plaudern, ein wenig mehr reizen. Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie es in dem Gryffindor arbeitete, wie er sich Worte suchte. Dies war genau der Moment, wo Draco gedacht, das Faß zum überlaufen zu bringen. „Kein Wunder, das Black in sich mit meinem Tantchen angelegt hat", er schluckte. Es war nicht so, dass er Bellatrix mochte. Er hasste sie, aber der Ausdruck ‚Tantchen' passte hier doch recht gut „Hab gehört er sollte früher eigentlich ganz clever gewesen sein. Für einen Gryffindor versteht sich!"

Dies war der Moment, indem Harry seine Zweifel und seine guten Vorsätze, von wegen geduldig bleiben und nicht reizen lassen, fahren ließ.

„**_Stupor_**!", schrie er und ein rötlicher Blitz entlud sich aus seinem Zauberstab. Harry bemerkte nur am Rande, dass ihm dieser Zauber, so gut er ihn mittlerweile auch beherrschte, dieses mal wesentlich stärker gelungen war.

Doch noch bevor der Zauber sein Ziel treffen konnte, sprang dieses schon zur Seite und rollte sich am Boden ab um seinerseits einen Zauber zu sprechen.

„**_Glacius_**!"

Draco sprach die Worte bei weitem beherrschter aus, als der Gryffindor und sah mit Genugtuung, wie dieser auf dem, durch den Spruch, gefrorenen Boden, sein Gleichgewicht versuchte wiederzuerlangen. Mit einem kurzen ‚innflammare' taute der Schwarzhaarige den Boden wieder auf und war im Begriff einen weiteren Zauber auf Draco auszusprechen, den dieser jedoch mit einem einfachen ‚Protego' abfangen konnte.

Dieses Duell zwischen ihnen war anders, als vor ein paar Jahren. Nicht nur, dass sie wesentlich stärker geworden waren, nein, sie waren sich auch ihrer Sache sicherer. Die Sprüche kamen gut gesetzt, die Gegenzauber zur richtigen Zeit.  
Aber es war auch kaum verwunderlich, kannten sie im zweiten Jahrgang auch nur wenige und wenn, dann meistens Offensive Sprüche, so hatten sie dieses Mal das Wissen von drei weiteren Klassenstufen und einigen Erfahrungen.

Draco wusste von seinem Vater, dass der Gryffindor sich im vierten und fünften Jahr mit dem dunklen Lord duelliert hatte, mal ganz von den Heimlichkeiten im fünften Jahr abgesehen, die sich in Form einer Gruppe von einigen Schülern geäußert hatte.

Er selbst hatte nach seinem schmachvollen Versagen im zweiten Jahr durch ein hartes Training gemusst. Sein Vater war erbarmungslos gewesen.

Als wäre er das im Normalfall nicht, dachte Draco mit einem Anflug von Ironie, als er einen altgriechischen Spruch aussprach, dem sein Gegenüber aber durch einen Sprung zur Seite auswich.

Gerade wollte Harry zu einem weiteren Spruch ansetzten, als das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür beide Jungen erschrocken inne halten ließ.

„**_Fenite Incantatem_**!", erklang eine recht dunkle, ruhige Stimme und Dracos Beine, von einem Tarantallegra getroffen, hörten auf sich zu bewegen, auch die Flederwiche die Harry schon seit einer Weile umkreisten um immer wieder herunter zu stoßen um ihn zu attackieren, verschwanden. „Könnten sie mir freundlicher Weise mitteilen, was dies hier," Sanktus machte eine ausschweifende Geste und deutete auf herumliegende Tische und zersplitterten Stühle, „zu bedeuten hat."

Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, bis die Stimme von Draco erklang.

„Professor, wir…!", er wurde unterbrochen, als Sanktus abermals seine Stimme erhob. Er hörte sich nicht böse an, eher ein wenig enttäuscht. Mit seiner ruhigen Art erinnerte er Harry ein wenig an Lupin. Dieser war auch nicht wirklich böse darüber gewesen, dass Harry sich raus geschlichen hatte, sondern viel mehr enttäuscht.

„50 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und Gryffindor. Sie werden jetzt beide in ihre Schlafsäle zurückkehren. Und zwar umgehend. Des Weiteren werde ich mich mit ihren Hauslehrern unterhalten müssen. Das sie auch schon in der ersten Nacht so einen Unsinn machen müssen." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als könnte er diese Dummheit nur schwer begreifen. „Eine Strafarbeit werden sie natürlich auch bekommen. Kommen sie beide Morgen in der Mittagspause zu mir ins Duellierzimmer." Er überlegte kurz. Harry und Draco standen immer noch in ihrer Ausgangssituation, hatten sich kein Stück bewegt. „Wie Professor Dumbledore mir mitgeteilt hatte, war dort im letzten Jahr das Astronomiezimmer, indem der Zentaure untergebracht war. Ich denke sie werden es kennen? Gut, dann gehen sie jetzt bitte! **_Imobilus_**! **_Reparo_**!" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern schwenkte seinen Zauberstab um das Chaos wieder zu beseitigen. Harry und Draco gingen in der Zwischenzeit raus.

„Toll gemacht Potter. Wirklich ganz klasse. Sogar für einen Lautloszauber bist du zu dumm.", fauchte Draco, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn mit unterdrückter Wut an.

„Hättest ja selber dran denken können Malfoy. Davon ab… Es war deine Idee!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich um und verschwand in einem Gang, während Draco ihm sauer hinterher schaute. Als die Gestallt des Gryffindor verschwunden war, bildete sich ein leichtes, triumphierendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ihn störte es wenig, dass sie nun eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen hatten. Warum auch? Ein weiterer Streich gegen seinen Vater, auch wenn er sicherlich ein wenig Ärger bekommen würde. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass die Tatsache, dass er gegen Potter gekämpft hatte, seine Strafe mindern würde. Wenn er überhaupt eine bekommen würde.

Langsam schritt er in Richtung Keller, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Draco war sich sicher, dass sein Herz einige Sekunden ausgesetzt hatte und sich erst wieder beruhigte, als Blaise seine Stimme erhob.

„Bleib locker ich bin's nur!", flüsterte er beruhigend. Draco fuhr sauer herum, konnte den Schwarzhaarigen Slytherin aber nicht entdecken.

„Wo bist du, verdammt?", fauchte er aufgebracht und schaute sich verwirrt um.

„Immer noch unter dem Zauber. Du hast mir nicht verraten, wie ich ihn wieder auflöse… Der Finite Spruch von Sanktus hat nicht gewirkt…", erwiderte Blaise genervt. Draco lachte leise. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Sein Freund Blaise hatte Recht, der Zauber konnte auch nicht von einem einfachen Finite aufgelöst werden, man brauchte schon den genauen Gegenzauber. Ursprünglich war dieser Spruch als Spionage Spruch gedacht gewesen und man wäre sofort entdeckt worden, hätte jemand den Zauber so einfach aufheben können.

„Warte!", meinte Draco immer noch grinsend und zog seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem schlagenden Bewegung und einigen leisen Worten wurde Blaise wieder sichtbar.

„Danke!", erwiderte Blaise und besah sich prüfend seine Hände und Arme.

„Schon gut, aber schleich dich nie wieder so an mich ran!", knurrte Draco und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Wieso nicht? Sahst richtig klasse erschrocken aus!", lachte Blaise und Draco schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick. „So kennt man dich gar nicht."

„Soll man auch nicht. Und nun sollten wir uns beeilen, ich hab keine Lust von einem weiteren Lehrer gefunden zu werden. Eine Strafarbeit reicht mir, für's Erste."

„Mhm… schon komisch, findest du nicht?"

„_Verräter_!", meinte Draco nur.

„Wie bitte?" Blaise schien ein wenig verwirrt.

„Die Wand!", erwiderte Draco kurz und stieg durch das Loch. Verwundert folgte Blaise ihm. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie schon angekommen waren.

„Ich habe dich was gefragt!", meinte Blaise flüsternd, als sie die Gänge zu ihrem Schlafsaal entlang gingen. Draco knurrte kurz unwillig.

„Ich weiß nicht, was komisch sein soll.", erwiderte er dennoch „_Seelenleben_!" Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer ließ sich öffnen und beide traten ein, die Tür fiel hinter ihnen wieder ins Schloss.

„Nun… Also vor einem Jahr hättest du Potter noch verpfiffen und wärst im Zimmer geblieben. Dieses Mal hast du angenommen… Warum? Mich wundert das nur ein wenig."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er die Worte von Blaise hörte. Also war es doch so, wie er vermutet hatte. Blaise bekam viel mehr mit, als man ihm zutraute. Denn… Die Sache, dass er Potter im ersten Jahr zum Duell gefordert hatte um ihn an Filch zu verraten, hatte in Slytherin nicht die Runde gemacht.

„Das!", er machte eine Pause und zog seinen Umhang aus um ihn auf einen Stuhl abzulegen. Missbilligend sah er, das Blaise seine Sachen lediglich in eine Ecke feuerte um sich dann in Short ins Bett legte. „Geht dich nichts an!"

Er zog sich aus, legte sich ebenfalls ins Bett und löschte mit einem kurzen ‚Nox' den Kamin.


	7. Strafarbeit und Witherwings

So liebe Leute, ich will mich dann auch mal melden. Zum ersten danke für die Kommentare '' Auch wenns hier scheinbar sehr viele Schwarzleser gibt >> (400 hits) ... Wäre nett, wenn die sich auch einmal melden, ich freu mich immer über Kritik, auch wenn ich es nicht noch mal aufgreife, sobald das nächste kapitel kommt.

Liegt einfach auch daran, das hier schon veiel Autoren ziemlichen Ärger bekommen haben, also lass ich es lieber gleich. Hhmm.. aber der eigenlichte Grund, warum ich mich melde iist der, das ab diesem Kapitel ein paar SPOILER auftauchen. Keine wirklich großen, da ich sonst die gesamte Geschichte ändern müsstee, aber immerhin... Da wäre zum Beispiel die Aufteilung der Quidditch Manschaft, einige Zaubertränke und UNterrichtsmethoden, aber auch ein paar Personen... Muss also jeder für sich wissen. Die SPOILER sind so eingesetztk das man den 6ten Band nicht kennen muss, es wird alles erklärt bzw. ergibt sich aus der Geschichte.

So, vielen dank und viel Spaß beim lesen!

Cia Drake

****

****

**Strafarbeit und Witherwings**

_Trage es wie ein Mann, sieh es als Prüfung, nicht als Strafe._

* * *

Der Vormittag des nächsten Tages verlief für Harry relativ normal. Sicherlich, er hatte sich eine riesige Schimpftirade von Hermine anhören müssen von wegen Punkte verloren und so, die aber wieder gut gemacht wurde von Seamus Kommentar, dass Malfoy ja auch mit dran gekriegt worden war. Im Großen und Ganzen verstand Harry den Wirbel, den sie um die Sache machte nicht. Sie und Ron waren mit zwei, drei Siebtklässlern die einzigen, die dieser Punkteabzug ärgerte. Sie würden die Punkte schon wieder rein bekommen, so wie jedes Jahr.

Es kam Harry ein wenig seltsam vor, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien die Beziehung zu Ron und Hermine zu zerbrechen. Sie sprachen nur noch selten mit ihm und wenn, dann waren es meistens Predigten, die zu Harrys Verwunderung, von Ron unterstützt wurden. Nicht, dass Harry es aus den letzten Jahren nicht kannte, aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass es dieses Jahr doch etwas anders war. Dazu kam, dass sie ihm in den Ferien kein einziges Mal geschrieben hatten, dass sie ihn angelogen hatten. Und dies waren nur Beispiele.

Vielleicht wurden sie aber auch einfach nur erwachsen und bemerkten, dass ihre Interessen in eine andere Richtung gingen? Harry war sich nicht sicher, er wusste nur, dass ihm die Anwesenheit von Seamus und Dean besser gefiel als von Ron und Hermine. Diese Tatsache schien die beiden nicht sonderlich zu stören und wenn doch, dann ließen sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.

Und Harry war froh darüber. Seamus lockere Art und Deans Freundlichkeit hielten ihn vom vielen Grübeln ab und brachten ihn auf andere Gedanken.

„Wann musst du dir eigentlich deine Strafarbeit abholen?", fragte Dean, als sie auf dem Weg in die große Halle waren.

„Äh, wie?" Harry hatte gerade sein erstes UTZ Fach an diesem Tag hinter sich gebracht und dachte noch kurz über die letzte Stunde nach. Die Lehrerin, Professor Talin war freundlich und gerecht, außerdem schien sie, ebenso wie Professor Lupin, Spaß an der Sache zu haben und zu versuchen ihren Schülern ein gutes Grundwissen zu vermitteln.

Für Harry und viele, die damals in der DA waren, waren die Sprüche, die sie im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten, ein leichtes gewesen. Überhaupt schienen es alle Gryffindors aus Harrys Klassenstufe in diesen UTZ Kurs geschafft zu haben.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, wann du zu Sanktus musst!", erwiderte Dean. Er war es schon gewöhnt, dass Harry manchmal nicht ganz anwesend war und er fragte auch nicht weiter nach, aber ab und an wünschte er sich doch, ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wie? Oh, Mist!", fluchte der schwarzhaarige, als ihm klar wurde, dass es schon zehn Minuten nach Unterrichtsschluss war und er schon bei Sanktus hätte sein müssen. „Wir sehen uns nachher, ich muss los. Hebt mir was vom Essen auf!" und weg war er.

Als er endlich ihr altes Wahrsagezimmer erreicht hatte – er hatte noch einen kleinen Monolog mit einer der vielen Treppen, die partout nicht ihre Richtung wechseln wollte – sah er auch schon Draco Malfoy, der ungeduldig zu warten schien.

„Von Pünktlichkeit hältst du wohl auch nicht viel, mh? Schon klar, Potter. Auf dich darf man ja warten nicht? Sei froh, dass es dieser Sanktus ähnlich hält!", scharrte er und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Ob sich dieser Minitodesser jemals ändern würde?

„Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe, okay?", erwiderte Harry gelassen und wirkte ein wenig erleichtert, als er Schritte auf dem Gang hören konnte. Anscheinend war Sanktus doch noch bereit zu kommen.

„Wurde auch Zeit!", knurrte Malfoy neben ihm. Harry ignorierte es geflissentlich und blickte zu Sanktus, der mit einer schwarzen Robe, wie eigentlich alle Lehrer, auf sie zukam. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war freundlich und wirkte keinesfalls böse wegen dem Vorfall und Harry war wieder einmal dankbar, dass ein neuer Lehrer Sie gefunden hatte und nicht McGonagall oder noch schlimmer Snape.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich sie habe warten lassen, aber eine wichtige Besprechung hat mich aufgehalten." Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. „Kommen Sie bitte rein und setzten Sie sich!"

Zögerlich trat Harry ein. Der Raum war umdekoriert worden. Die kleine Waldlichtung aus dem letzten Jahr war verschwunden, stattdessen schmückten schwarze Möbel, weiße Wände und ein aufwändig gewebter Teppich das Zimmer. Zwei Stühle standen vor dem Tisch, auf die sich Harry und Draco niederließen, Sanktus ließ sich hinter den Tisch in einen großen Sessel fallen und schaute die beiden Schüler aufmerksam an, bevor er die Stille durchbrach.

„Nun, ich habe mit Ihren Hauslehrern gesprochen und Sie werden ob dieser Absprache eine Kleinigkeit erledigen. Nichts Großes, wirklich nicht. Es handelt sich um eine Pflanze mit dem Namen Laudum, die es zu besorgen gilt. Eine recht wichtige Zutat ihn einem Trank für sportliche Höchstleistungen. Scheinbar sind die Vorräte dieser Pflanze seit letztem Jahr aufgebraucht und so wie es aussieht, hatte niemand Zeit, welche zu besorgen. Sie werden nach dem Unterrichtsende zu mir kommen und sich jeder einen Kessel abholen."

„Sir, Potter müsste eine Stunden später Schluss haben!", meinte Draco nach kurzem Zögern. Harry zog die Stirn in Falten und schaute den Blonden fragend an. Woher wusste der das schon wieder, obwohl noch kaum ein Tag vergangen war? „Das heißt ich werde um 17 Uhr zu Ihnen kommen?"

„Nein, Sie werden mit Mister Potter zusammen gehen. Das heißt, sie werden wohl eine Stunde warten müssen.", entgegnete Sanktus und Harry konnte sehen, dass das Malfoy gar nicht zu schmecken schien.

„Professor Sanktus… Wo genau befindet sich dieses Laudum? Und wie sieht es aus?", fragte Harry kurz darauf. Auch Draco richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Lehrer, er war sich sicher, den Namen des Krautes schon einmal gehört zu haben. Er wusste nur nicht in welchem Zusammenhang.

„Das Kraut wächst am Rande des Verbotenem Waldes. Es ist Ihnen für diese Strafarbeit gestattet worden, in seine Nähe zu gehen. Was das Aussehen betrifft, so handelt es sich um ein vierblättriges, rötlich schimmerndes Kraut. Da wird heute Nacht Vollmond haben werden, dürfte es Ihnen ein leichtes sein, es zu erkennen. Sie können nun gehen und ich erwarte Sie beide um Punkt sieben vor meiner Tür. Dann haben sie noch genug Zeit um zum Abend zu essen."

Mit diesen Worten entließ er die beiden Jungen.

„Hast du wirklich klasse hinbekommen, Potter. Wunderbar. Kaum hat man etwas mit dir zu tun, gerät man in Gefahr. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?", fauchte Draco ihn wütend an, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Sei still, Malfoy. Oder fürchtest du dich etwa vor dem Verbotenem Wald? Hat Papi dir etwas böse Schauergeschichten erzählt? So, wie du das letzte Mal gerannt bist, als wird dort waren, könnte ich mir das durchaus vorstellen."

„Zumindest habe ich einen Vater, der mir irgendwas erzählt und keine…!", Draco brach ab. Beinahe hätte er sich verraten. Sein Vater hatte ihn von den Muggeln erzählt, bei denen der Gryffindor jede Sommerferien verbrachte. Bei Muggeln! Wobei sich Dracos Unglaube nach einer Weile wieder gelegt hatte. War es bei Harry Potter verwunderlich, dass er bei Muggeln lebte? Wahrscheinlich wurde er dort wie ein König behandelt…

„Was Malfoy? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Oder sind dir nur die Argumente ausgegangen?"

„Ich sage dir bescheit, wenn es soweit ist, Potter!", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich mit wehender Robe um und Harry schaute ihm verwundert hinterher.

_Ob der das geübt hat?_, fragte sich der Gryffindor bei Dracos Abgang. _Vielleicht hat Snape ihm ja Unterricht in Sachen „Wie lasse ich meine Robe im richtigen Moment aufbauschen um meine Feinde zu beeindrucken" gegeben. _Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und verschwand ebenso wie Draco in Richtung große Halle. Sein Magen knurrte schon verdächtig und er hatte keine Lust zwei Verwandlungsstunden des UTZ Grades mit leerem Magen zu bewältigen.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung…. Wo geht es hier zur großen Halle?" Harry drehte sich abrupt um und blickte auf eine kleine Erstklässlerin mit braunen Haaren und bräunlichen Augen. Sie musterte ihn interessiert und errötete augenblicklich. Harry konnte es sich schon denken und rollte innerlich mit den Augen.

„Bist du nicht die Cousine von Neville?" Es war eine unbekümmerte Frage, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so einschlagen würde.

„D-Du kennst mich? Weißt wer ich bin?" Ihre Augen leuchteten. „Oh man. Vielen dank, also wirklich ich, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, also… Harry Potter kennt mich! Wow!" Sie bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein und Harry machte sich einen gedanklichen Vermerk, sie möglichst von Colin Creevey fern zu halten. Zu gut konnte er sich noch an den Harry Potter Fanclub erinnern.

„Wolltest du nicht zur großen Halle?", fragte er vorsichtig und unterbrach damit ihre Rede. Aus großen Augen blickte sie zu ihm auf und fing plötzlich an zu strahlen.

„Mhm… Du musst wissen, mein Orientierungssinn ist grausam. Ich verlaufe mich überall." Sie kicherte kurz und Harry musste sich ein seufzen verkneifen. Kein Wunder, dass sie im Zug immer an Neville geklebt hatte. Dieser konnte sich zwar nicht sonderlich gut erinnern, aber zumindest orientieren.

„Ähm, gut dann komm!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging Harry weiter. Er hatte keine Lust weiter zu reden, wollte nur etwas essen und sich dann in die nächste Stunde stürzen.

Mit schnellem Schritt durchquerte er die große Halle, achtete nicht auf das Tuscheln, welches bei seinem Auftauchen ausbrach und setzte sich zu Dean und Seamus ans Ende des Tisches.

„Hey. Und? Was müsst ihr machen?"

„Hm?" Harry schaufelte sich gerade Kartoffelpüree auf seinen Teller und blickte zu Dean, der ihn neugierig musterte. „Ach so. Wir müssen nachdem Unterricht in den Wald und ein paar Kräuter besorgen. Mehr nicht. Ich denke, das geht recht schnell."

„Na du nimmst das aber gelassen auf. Ich hätte dazu keine Lust, wenn ich überlege, was Professor Talin uns heute alles aufgeben hat. Und das in der ersten Stunde! Oh man…!" Seamus schien alles andere als glücklich zu sein.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du willst. Ist doch wirklich nicht schwer, ein paar Gegenflüche… Ich dachte du hättest letztes Jahr ein wenig dazugelernt." Seamus verzog das Gesicht und murmelte etwas in seinen imaginären Bart, anschließend betrachtete er eingehend seine Teetasse.

Ein wenig verwirrt über das Verhalten des Jungen wandte Harry seinen Blick an Dean, der nur leicht grinste.

„Ihm ist das mit letztem Jahr immer noch peinlich. Du weißt schon, dass er dich für einen Spinner hielt!", grinste Dean verschmitzt und stupste seinen Sitznachbarn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Hey, Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Betrachtung deines Tassenbodens ungeahnte Überraschungen bereithält, aber meinst du nicht, dass Harry, wenn er dir nicht verziehen hätte, noch mit dir sprechen würde?"

„Man, lass mich, okay? Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was damals in mich gefahren ist und dann kam da die Sache mit dem Ministerium dazu und überhaupt…!", er stockte, als er sah, wie sich Harrys Blick verhärtete und aß stillschweigend sein Essen auf.

Harry selbst versank dank dieser Aussage in tiefe Grübeleien, bestehend aus Selbstvorwürfen, Anschuldigungen und Tatsachen. Erst als Dean in vorsichtig anstupste, kam er langsam wieder zu sich und stellte erstaunt fest, dass die große Halle schon leer war.

„Hast du auch Freistunde?", fragte Dean freundlich und Harry schaute ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. Freistunde? Er?

„Scheiße. Ich komm zu spät. Danke, Dean, wir sehen uns nachher!", mit diesen Worten sprang Harry auf und rannte in Richtung Verwandlungsräume.

Professor McGonagall musterte ihn mit abfälliger Miene und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen. Kurz schaute Harry sich um, ließ sich dann neben einer Schülerin aus Hufflepuff nieder. Den Blick von Hermine und Ron mied er absichtlich und er war froh, dass Amanda Hobkins, so der Name der Hufflepuff, (Harry fragte sich, warum sie ihm noch nie aufgefallen war), ein freundliches Mädchen war und ihm sogar half, seine Katze in einen Eichentisch zu verwandeln.

Wobei sich Harry sicher war, dass es dieses Mal nicht an seinem mangelnden Wissen lag, sondern einfach daran, dass er mit seinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Er machte sich Sorgen, war wütend und traurig und wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter.

So kam es auch, dass er mehr als einmal von McGonagall angesprochen wurde ob es ihm gut ginge. Harry antwortete jedes Mal mit „Ja".

Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen, was ihn belastete, schon alleine, weil er sich nicht sicher war, wie die Leute darauf reagierten. Hatte nicht jeder in seinem Alter Probleme?  
Gut, nicht jeder hatte einen Todfeind. Und nicht jeder hatte den einzigen Menschen verloren, der einem etwas wert war und sicherlich mussten die meisten sich auch keine Sorgen darüber machen, warum die Freunde einen plötzlich, nach fünf Jahren, anlogen.

Sicherlich, die meisten Probleme waren relativ ungewöhnlich, aber dennoch, wer gab Harry die Gewissheit, dass ihn keiner auslachen würde? Oder noch schlimmer, mit mitleidigen Augen ansehen und sagen würde, er könne ihn verstehen und es doch nicht könnte?

Es schüttelte ihn und insgeheim schimpfte er sich jämmerlich.

Noch einmal schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich darauf, wie seine Katze sich verwandelte. Sein Vater war auch immer gut in Verwandlung gewesen, so weit er wusste… Und Sirius auch… oder? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. So etwas sollte er nicht machen.

Ein klägliches Mauen rief ihn zurück in die Realität.

Seine Katze hatte nun Holzbeine bekommen und schien alles andere als Glücklich zu sein.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich mehr!", ermahnte ihn die Stimme von McGonagall und Harry senkte betreten den Kopf.

Die Stunden schienen sich zäh wie ein Kaugummi zu ziehen und Harry war ernsthaft erleichtert, als die Schulglocke endlich schellte.

Grummelnd schloss Draco sein Buch _Gifteallerlei 4_ und blickte zu Blaise, der noch eifrig an seinem Aufsatz für Heilkunde arbeitete. Entspannt ließ er sich zurückfallen und betrachtete noch einmal die drei Rollen Pergament, die er geschrieben hatte. Es war ein leichtes für ihn, den Aufbautrank zu beschreiben, den sie gestern gebraut hatten. Selbst wenn der Trank, dank einer unglücklichen Verwechslung von Lysander und Eschenpulver, daneben gegangen war. Draco grinste immer noch leicht, wenn er an das dumme Gesicht das Gryffindors dachte. Sollte vielleicht doch wieder seine Brille benutzen, wenn er nicht mal den Unterschied von Lysander und Eschenpulver sehen konnte.

„Bist du noch nicht fertig?" Draco war mit dem Aufsatz schon gestern Abend fertig geworden und hatte vielleicht eine Stunde gebraucht. Blaise schien dafür viel mehr Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen.

„Mhm… Gleich, warte!", murmelte der Angesprochene zurück und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Draco beobachtete ihn noch kurz dabei und blickte dann auf seine Uhr.

„Wir müssen los, unser aller Lieblingsfach fängt an!", grinste Draco und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Mal schauen, was uns dieses Riesenbaby diesmal vorwirft. Wenn ich nur an die Kröter vom vierten Jahr denke…!", Blaise tat so, als würde er sich übergeben und Draco grinste. Auch, wenn Blaise sehr tolerant Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern war, so hatte er dennoch etwas gegen die Unterrichtsmethoden des Halbriesen. Draco konnte sich dem nur anschließen.

„Stimmt! Oder letztes Jahr, die Thestrale!", meinte Draco gespielt hämisch. In Wirklichkeit hatten ihn diese Tiere... beeindruckt wäre das falsche Wort… sie waren ihm schon ein wenig unheimlich und auch wenn er damals behauptet hatte, er würde sie nicht sehen. Welch ein Wunder es wäre, wenn er sie nicht hätte sehen können.

„Hast du sie gesehen?" Blaise war stehen geblieben und Draco drehte sich abrupt um. Auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen spiegelte sich Unsicherheit. Der Blonde war einen Moment hin und her gerissen, fing dann aber an zu lachen und Blaise stimmte zittrig mit ein.

„Nein, du?"

Sie kamen an und waren, mit den anderen Slytherins, die ersten. In stiller Übereinkunft hatte Draco sich ein wenig von Blaise entfernt und sich zu Crabbe und Goyle begeben. Mit überheblicher Miene wartete er auf die Ankunft der Gryffindors und war recht überrascht, als Potter als erstes auftauchte. Ohne Begleitung seiner Freunde.

„Oh, gibt sich der große Potter der Schmach hin, alleine aufzutauche?", begann Draco und war sich im Klaren darüber, dass seine Worte fahrig rüber kamen. Kein Biss, kein nichts.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", war die erwartete Antwort. Draco blitzte ihn wütend an und schritt einige Meter auf ihn zu. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich an den Zaun gelehnt und schien eigentlich nur auf den ‚Professor' zu warten. Selbst in Gedanken klang der Name Professor unberechtigt und Draco war sich sicher, das das ‚goldene Trio' ihn nur unterstützte, weil er einer ihrer wertvollen Freunde war.

„Och, hat Potty wieder mal Probleme? Konnte er schon wieder nicht die Welt retten und sich in Szene setzen oder lag es lediglich an dem versauten Zaubertrank?", fragte Draco mit leidender Miene.

„Wann schnallst du es eigentlich? Ich dachte immer, das die Gerüchte über Blonde und ihre Blödheit unberechtigt wäre, aber wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, dann kann ich mir denken, dass sie mit den Behauptungen doch nicht so falsch liegen. Ich will nicht mit dir reden!"

Die Worte waren ruhig und Monoton über die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen gekommen und Draco machte dieser Ton wütender, als die Infragestellung seiner Intelligenz.

„Wenn ich so allein wäre wie du, dann würde ich nicht solche großen Sprüche reißen!" auf einen leichten Wink hin waren Crabbe und Goyle bei ihm und Draco erschien es wie ein Deja vu. So oft waren sie in solch einer Situation gewesen, warum musste er sich letzten Endes immer noch mit seinen verhassten Aufpassern rühmen? War er nicht vor kurzem noch der Meinung gewesen, er könnte ohne sie auskommen?

Was wollte er eigentlich?

Entschlossen blickte er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, doch dieser schaute nur trotzig zurück und entgegnete:

„Und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich zumindest **versuchen** alleine mit meinen Problemen klar zukommen und mich nicht immer nur auf die Hilfe deiner zu groß geratenen Gorillas verlassen!"

„Weißt du was, Potter? Du gehst mir auf den Geist!", er drehte sich um und ging, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, zurück zu den anderen.

Was hatte das Narbengesicht gesagt? Er solle versuchen alleine mit seinen Problemen klar zu kommen? Was wusste der Wunderknabe schon von seinen Problemen? Wie konnte er glauben zu verstehen, in welcher Situation sich Draco befand? Der Blonde schüttelte seinen Kopf, versuchte so seine Gedanken wieder auf das Wesentliche zu beschränken. Als er wieder nach oben blickte streifte sein Blick den von Zabini. Dieser war anklagend und ein wenig unverständlich. Draco dachte sich nichts dabei und spielte weiter seine Rolle den anderen Slytherins gegenüber. Gelassen ließ er sich zu ihren Lästereien überreden und für einen kurzen Moment erschien es ihm, als würde er noch dazu gehören. Als wären sie noch alle junge, nichts wissende Schüler…

Er bemerkte am Rande, wie die anderen Gryffindors auftauchten, lachte kurz über Theodores Bemerkung und begann mit den anderen eine rege Unterhaltung über die Unterrichtsmethoden des Halbriesen, der auch kurze Zeit später auftauchte und sie strahlend anschaute. Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Riese war zwar immer unausstehlich gut drauf, aber heute schien es, als wenn er, würde sein Haar nicht so dicht und zerzaust und seine übergroßen Ohren nicht im Weg sein, im Kreis grinsen wollte.

„Hallo, liebe Schüler. Schön, dass es euch allen gut geht. Wie ihr wisst haben wir uns in der letzten Stunde mit dem Jarvey-!" „Er meint wohl mit Malfoy!", zischte Seamus grinsend neben Harry. „beschäftigt, doch durch einen großen Zufall, haben wir eine Besonderheit wiederbekommen, die schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr im Unterricht gezeigt werden konnte, ich denke…!"

„Sie denken? Was denken Sie? Wie man uns am besten an ein wild gewordenes Nundu verfüttern kann? Oder haben sie als Überraschung nicht doch einen Menschen fressenden Mantikor geholt? Oder wieder welche von ihren seltsamen Züchtungen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Parkinson!", fauchte Hermine und Harrys Kopf ruckte herum. Er hatte sie und Ron gar nicht bemerkt… Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie ihn nicht angesprochen hatten? Seufzend wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterricht zu.

„Ähm, nu' ja… Also, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Hagrid schritt voran, zwinkerte Harry kurz zu, der den Gruß matt lächelnd erwiderte. Auch ihm war aufgefallen, dass sein großer Freund ungewöhnlich zufrieden wirkte. Was wohl passiert war?

Gemächlich schritt die Gruppe in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes – dorthin, wo sie das letzte Mal vor drei Jahren gestanden hatten und Harry bemerkte die Gänsehaut, die sich auf seinen Armen bildete, als er die steinerne Koppel erkannte. Er musste einige Male blinzeln, bevor er sich sicher war, dass das Wesen was dort stand keine Einbildung war.

„Aber, das ist doch…!", hörte er Ron keuchen und auch Hermine schien es nicht fassen zu können.

„Seide…!", wollte Harry ausrufen, doch da sprach Hagrid auch schon weiter.

„Darf ich vorstell'n? Witherwings! Is'er nich'n Prachtexemplar?"

„Ein Hippogreif?", zischte Draco ungehalten. Er hasste diese Tiere, seit seinem dritten Jahr. Auch wenn er, wie er sich jetzt selbst eingestand, selber Schuld gehabt hatte, so verabscheute er sie dennoch. Er wollte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sein Vater ausgerastet war, als er wieder zu Hause war. Grausam. Er erinnerte sich auch noch, wie sein Vater ihn ‚Schande' und ‚Memme' geschimpft hatte, schon alleine, weil Potter auf diesem ätzendem Vieh namens Seidenschnabel geritten war und siehe da – oh Wunder – dieser Witherwings sah genauso aus, wie der verhasste Hippogreif im dritten Jahr. Dieser sollte eigentlich hingerichtet werden, aber durch einen unglücklichen Zufall war er entkommen und Draco verwettete seinen neuen Besen – einen Feuerblitz – darauf, dass Potter etwas damit zu tun hatte. Wer sollte es sonst sein? Wer könnte sonst einem zum Tode verurteilten Hippogreif zur Flucht verhelfen?

„Was hast du?", fragte die leise Stimme von Blaise, neben ihm. Draco hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt. „Ist es wegen dem Vieh?"

Blaise selbst hielt auch nicht soviel von diesen Tieren, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sie schön waren. Aber dennoch betrachtete er sie lieber aus der Ferne.

„Nichts.", erwiderte der Blonde und starrte weiterhin auf das Tier, welches sich von dem Halbriesen mit toten Wieseln (er grinste leicht über dieses Wortspiel) füttern ließ.

„Wir hab'n Hippogreife schon im dritten Jahr durchgenommen, ihr erinnert euch sicha noch daran? Ja? Schön! Dann bitte in 'ner Reihe aufstell'n, nich' drängeln, jeder kommt dran!"

Missmutig und leicht ängstlich stellten sich die Gryffindors in einer Reihe auf, die Slytherins, mit denen sie Unterricht hatten, behielten Abstand.

Harry hatte sich ganz an das Ende der Schlange gestellt, er wollte das Tier seines Onkels nicht sehen. Sicherlich war er froh, dass es Seidenschnabel gut ging und dennoch riss die Präsens des Tieren Wunden auf, die noch nicht einmal aufgehört hatten zu bluten.

„Wie im letzten Jahr. Verbeugen und wart'n bisser's auch tut." Hagrid ging einen Schritt zur Seite und der Erste war Dean.

„Glaubst du, er schafft es?" Seamus grinste leicht, doch Harry schaute nur stumm zur Seite.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete er dennoch leise. Seamus runzelte kurz die Stirn und wandte sich dann wieder Dean zu, der nun mit langsamen Schritten auf Witherwings zuging.

Draco beobachtete die Szene mit uninteressiertem Blick, scheinbar völlig gelangweilt. Doch dem war nicht so, nie. Eigentlich mochte er das Fach Magische Geschöpfe, auch wenn er es nicht als UTZ Kurs gewählt hatte. Er war zwar mit dem riesen Trottel als Professor nicht einverstanden und von Hippogreifen hatte er auch vorerst genug, dennoch hatte es auch Unterrichtsstunden gegeben, die Draco gemocht hatte. Auch wenn es niemand glauben würde, Draco hatte keine Probleme mit Tieren, auch wenn er bisher nichts weiter als eine zänkische Eule besessen hatte. Nicht, dass er Interesse hatte sich jetzt irgendetwas anzuschaffen, aber er beobachtete gerne. Man konnte immer dazulernen und vielleicht war es, im dritten Jahr, auch einfach sein verletzter Stolz gewesen, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte, vorsichtig mit dem Hippogreif umzugehen.

Vielleicht…

„Schaut euch das an. Potter mal wieder. Wetten er muss wieder seine Show abziehen?", zischte Theodor giftig und Draco wandte seinen Blick wieder zu dem Halbriesen und dem Wunderjungen zu. Für ihn sah der Gryffindor nicht danach aus, als würde er jetzt eine Show abziehen wollen. Eher ein wenig verunsichert. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Züge. Na so was, hatte der Schwarzhaarige etwa Angst?

Harry selbst ging mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf Seidenschnabel zu, verbeugte sich, so wie schon viele Male zuvor und streichelte leicht den federnden Kopf des Geschöpfes.

Er beachtete die Blicke seiner Kameraden nicht, es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich.

„Kennst du mich noch?", fragte er leise und ließ seine Hände leicht die Federn nach streichen. Seidenschabel gurrte zur Antwort und knabberte leicht an Harrys Robe.

Die restliche Stunde verlief recht schnell und reibungslos. Sie lernen (im Gegensatz zu ihrem dritten Jahr), was Hippogreife fressen, wie man sie am besten pflegen sollte, wie unterbringen und wo sie herkommen.

Am Ende der Stunde wurde Harry noch einmal von Hagrid zur Seite gezogen.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich hatte keine Zeit, dich früher anzusprechen, weißt ja, Arbeit und so…!"

„Schon okay…!", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und lächelte leicht.

„Komm doch nach Unterrichtsschluss noch mal auf die Tasse Tee zu mir, ich würde mich freuen!"

„Geht nicht, vielleicht morgen, hab noch eine Strafarbeit bei Sanktus zu erledigen!", murmelte Harry.

„Hab's gehört. Hast's Malfoy gezeigt, nich'? Er wäre stolz auf dich!" , erwiderte der Halbriese. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Vater oder doch viel mehr Sirius gemeint hatte.

**Nundu**

ZM-Klassifizierung: XXXXX

Dieses ostafrikanische Tierwesen ist wohl das gefährlichste der Welt. Es ist ein gigantischer Leopard, der sich trotz seiner Größe lautlos bewegt und dessen Atem ansteckende Krankheiten verursacht, die ganzen Dörfer den Tod bringen. Noch nie wurde ein Nundu von weniger als hundert gemeinsam vorgehenden Zauberern überwältigt.

**Mantikor**

ZM-Klassifizierung: XXXXX

Der Mantikor ist ein hochgefährliches griechisches Tierwesen mit dem Kopf eines Mannes, dem Körper eines Löwen und dem Schwanz eines Skorpions. Gefährlich wie die Chimära und ebenso selten, summt er bekanntlich leise und schmachtend, während er seine Beute verschlingt. Die Haut des Mantikors lässt fast alle bekannten Zauber abprallen und der Stich führt zum sofortigen Tod.

**Die kleinen roten Bücher**

_(Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind von Newt Scamander)_


	8. Lebensschuld

**Lebensschuld**

„…_Du hast Voldemort einen Gehilfen geschickt, der in deiner Schuld steht…wenn ein Zauberer das Leben eines anderen Zauberers rettet, entsteht ein gewisses Band zwischen ihnen… und ich müsste mich schwer irren, wenn Voldemort einen Knecht will, der in Harry Potters Schuld steht."_

_Albus Dumbledore „Der Gefangene aus Askaban"_

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war relativ einfach. Harry selbst, der schon immer recht gut in diesem Fach war, hatte wenige Probleme, die vorgegebenen Abwehrzauber aufzusagen. Auch für Mitglieder der frühere DA schien es leichter zu sein. Talin ging in den normalen Unterrichtsstunden, welche auch für die zugänglich waren, welche es nicht in die UTZ Klassen geschafft hatten, ebenfalls auf das Abwehren von schwarzmagischen Flüchen ein. Es schien, als hätte Dumbledore dieses Mal darauf geachtet, dass die Lehrer auch etwas von ihrem Fach verstanden.

Als endlich die letzte Stunde zu Ende war und Harry, gefolgt von Dean und Seamus, zum Gryffindorturm ging, war es schon zehn nach sechs Uhr. Er müsste sich also beeilen, wenn er vor der Strafarbeit noch etwas essen wollte.

„_Wandlung_!", meinte Harry leichthin, als sie vor dem Bild der Fetten Dame standen.

„Schön wäre es…!", grummelte diese nur und das Portrait schwang auf. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerten die drei Jungen den Gemeinschaftsraum und liefen die Treppe in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.  
Neville, der dabei war ein Buch zu lesen, schaute nicht einmal auf, als er sie grüßte.

„Was müsst ihr denn machen?", fragte Dean Harry, als dieser sich gerade seine Robe über den Kopf zog.

„Hm? Hab ich das noch nicht erzählt? Wir müssen ein Kraut sammeln… Laudnum? Laudanum?... Laudum? Keine Ahnung, irgendwie so… Ich weiß jedenfalls, wie es aussieht, ich denke das reicht." Er schmiss seine Robe über den Bettpfosten, griff nach einem Pullover und zog ihn sich über. Es war einer der Weasley Pullis, wie er feststellte. Ein leichtes Gefühl von Bedauern keimte ihn ihm auf, doch er drängte es zurück.

„Neville, kommst du?" Der Junge schaute von seinem Buch auf, welches er schon den ganzen Tag mit sich herum trug.

„Hm? Was?"

„Abendessen!", erinnerte Seamus den Jungen mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Ah, klar, wartet, ich komme gleich." Er steckte das Buch unter sein Kopfkissen und stand dann ebenfalls auf um mit den anderen Jungen gemeinsam zur großen Halle zu gehen.

„Das Buch über giftige Pflanzen Europas ist wirklich interessant! Was da alles alles drin steht. Wisst ihr, manche Pflanzen sind an sich gar nicht giftig, sondern entfalten ihre gefährliche Wirkung nur unter bestimmten Umständen. Da wäre zum Beispiel die _Kuzinrame_, eine kleine, recht unscheinbare Pflanze, die man früher für ziemlich heftige Gifte benutz hatte. Sie wirkt nur tödlich, wenn sie in einem Kupferkessel zubereitet wird dann gibt sie giftige Dämpfe von sich. Aber ist nicht wirklich schlimm, denn solche Kessel gibt es eigentlich schon seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr. Aber diese Pflanze ist ja noch gar nichts, es gibt da auch eine, die…!"

Harry schaltete ab. Er hatte Besseres zu tun, als sich mit Neville über Pflanzen zu unterhalten, die er in – er blickte kurz auf seine Uhr – 20 Minuten um sich haben würde.

Sein Essen schaufelte er schnell runter und beeilte sich dann zu Professor Sanktus Büro zu kommen. Malfoy stand schon vor diesem und sah ihn herblassend an, sagte aber nichts.

„So, hier!" der Professor drückte beiden einen metallenen Kessel in die Hand. „Ich erwarte, dass beide Kessel gefüllt sind." Er zog etwas aus seiner Manteltasche „Dies ist die Pflanze. Merkt euch gut, wie sie aussieht!" Er steckte sie wieder ein und Harry griff nach seinem Kessel und verließ dicht gefolgt von Draco das Zimmer.

Sie verließen gerade das Schlossportal, als sich die Wolken, verschwanden und die Sicht auf den Mond frei wurde. Ein leichtes Frösteln überkam ihn, als er an seine letzte Vollmondnacht im Verbotenen Wald nachdachte.

„Na, Potter? Schlottern dir die Knie?", zischte er gehässig.

„Hättest du wohl gerne.", knurrte Harry zurück. Wie hätte er nur denken können, dass der Slytherin einmal auf seine bissigen Kommentare verzichten würde.

Langsam bahnten sie sich den Weg durch das kniehohe, nasse Gras und Harry wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass er einmal auf Hermine gehört hätte und im Gryffindorturm geblieben wäre. Seine Robe war schon durchnässt und an seine Schuhe wollte der Junge gar nicht erst denken.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie den Wald erreicht und Harry war froh, als Draco stillschweigen zu suchen begann und ihm keine Beachtung mehr schenkte.

Am Rande des Waldes schaute er sich um, konnte aber nichts, was auch nur im entferntesten an das Kraut erinnerte, ausmachen. Seufzend schritt er tiefer in den Wald hinein und bemerkte dabei, dass Draco ihm folgte.

Sich immer wieder umschauend, lief Harry weiter, doch von dem Kraut war nichts zu finden.

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, bis er schließlich stehen blieb und sich umschaute. Überall waren riesige Wurzeln von uralten Bäumen, Moos wuchs an ihren Stämmen dick wie Teppich. Über ihnen wuchsen nur wenige der, zu dieser Jahreszeit eher spärlich bewachsenen Äste und gaben so dem Mondlicht Platz um sanft auf die Lichtung zu strahlen, auf der sich die beiden Jungen nun befanden.

„Warum bleibst du stehen, Potter? Angst?" Harry drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, sondern sah aufmerksam vor sich. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem Armen und ein Schauer stahl sich seinen Rücken hinunter, als er das blasse Mondlicht auf seiner Hand sah.

„Wir sind schon viel zu tief im Wald, findest du nicht?", fragte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", entgegnete Draco schnarrend und ging einige Schritt, sich umsehend weiter.

„Sollte das Kraut nicht am Waldrand wachsen? Warum finden wir es nicht?"

„Potter, sag was du zu sagen hast oder halt die Klappe. Ich hab keine Lust auf Rätsel raten." Draco schien aggressiv und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während er den Gryffindor musterte.

„Verstehst du nicht? Wird sind schon viel zu tief drin und haben nichts gefunden. Kommt dir das nicht seltsam vor? Was…!", er blickte sich nach dem Slytherin um, konnte ihn jedoch nicht finden. Eine seltsame Angst überkam ihn. Der Wald um ihn war sonderbar still, nicht mal Wind strich durch die schon leicht welken Blätter und auch wenn Malfoy keine angenehme Gesellschaft war, so war er, inmitten einem Wald, indem sich was weiß nicht wie viele Monster aufhalten (von Riesenpinnen, Zentauren und Riesen mal abgesehen), zumindest **eine** Gesellschaft.

Schnell drehte er sich um und ging mit nervösem Schritt in die Richtung, aus der er den Blonden zuletzt gehört hatte.

Er war noch keine drei Schritte von der Lichtung weg, als eine Hand hervorschnellte und sich um seinen Mund legte.

„HMM….!" Harry riss seine Augen auf und schlug panisch um sich, als er Gelächter hörte.

„Mensch Potter, du…!" Die Worte des Slytherins gingen in einem lang gezogenen Jaulen unter.

„Was zum Teufel…!", hauchte Draco panisch, doch Harry bedeutete ihm mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zu schweigen.

„Sei still, los komm." Leise schlich er los, in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren, doch weit kamen sie nicht. Ein leises Knacken ertönte hinter ihnen und beide Jungen fuhren erschrocken herum.

Hinter ihnen war nichts, auch wenn Draco schwören könnte, dass er einen Schatten gesehen hatte. Krampfhaft ballte er seine Hand zur Faust um das leichte Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Er hatte vor keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Los, komm weiter!", drängte ihn Harry und Draco folgte. Er hatte zu viel Angst um gegen die herrischen Worte des Gryffindors zu protestieren, außerdem war sich Draco sicher, das Potter sich weit besser im verbotenen Wald auskannte, als er eigentlich sollte.

Krachend stürzten sie durch das Unterholz, während hinter ihnen wieder ein Heulen ertönte.

Draco, welcher von Harry mitgezerrt wurde, achtete nicht weiter auf den Weg, welcher vor ihm lag und in einem ungeschickten Augenblick stolperte er über eine der großen Baumwurzeln und viel der Länge nach hin.

„Los, steht auf, mach schon!", drängte Harry und der Slytherin kam schnell wieder auf die Beine. Draco schaute sich gehetzt um und drehte sich dann wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier, Potter? Und was war... ist das?", fragte er und spürte wie sein Herz in der Brust fast schon schmerzhaft schlug. Auch sein Atem ging rasselnd und seine Lungen brannten. Potter schien es ähnlich zu gehen, stellte er mit einem Anflug von Genugtuung fest.

„Im verbotenem Wald?", erwiderte Harry genervt. Angestrengt schaute er sich um, in der Hoffnung irgendwo einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, wie sie hier wieder herausfanden.

„Sehr komisch!", knurrte der Blonde zurück und rang um seine Beherrschung. Er war nie besonders heldenhaft gewesen, sicher nicht und auf viele mochte er wie ein Feigling wirken. Draco selbst hielt sich jedoch einfach nur für vorsichtig… „Sag nicht, wir- du hast dich auf der Flucht vor diesem… Ding, auch noch verlaufen. Ganz klasse, typisch, so was von typisch!"

„Pass mal auf, du kleines, widerliches ...," Harry drehte sich langsam wieder zu ihm um und wollte fortfahren, als er etwas hinter dem Blonden im Schatten einiger Büsche sah „Malfoy, hinter dir!" Draco hörte die Stimme des Gryffindors und sah, wie sich dessen Augen weiteten, doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte, schlug ihn etwas zu Boden und nagelte ihn dort fest. Fast schon spürte er die langen Fänge des Untieren in seinem Nacken, als ein Schrei durch den Wald hallte, gefolgt von einem rötlichen Blitz.

„**_Furnunculus_**!" Im Nachhinein hätte Harry sich in den Hintern beißen können, doch für den Moment schien es den riesigen grauen Wolf abzulenken und fiepend ließ dieser von dem Slytherin ab.

Harry rannte zu dem am Boden liegenden Jungen und zerrte ihn auf die Beine und rannte dann in wilder Eile weiter. Er wusste nicht, ob das Tier noch hinter ihnen war, ob es aufgegeben hatte oder immer noch nach seiner Beute, ihnen, gierte.

Der Wald wurde nach kurzer Zeit wieder dichter und Äste schlugen den beiden Jungen ins Gesicht, dann plötzlich lichtete sich der Wald. Abrupt blieb Harry stehen und schaute sich um. Sie waren keine 20 Meter vom See entfernt und auch zum Schloss würden sie keine fünf Minuten brauchen.

Ein erneutes Jaulen ließ ihn zusammenfahren und weiterlaufen. Dass er immer noch die Hand des Slytherins mit seiner umklammerte nahm er nicht bewusst war. immer noch umklammerte er die Hand des Slytherins mit seiner. Keuchend kamen sie am Schlosstor an und schlüpften durch die große Tür, welche sich hinter ihnen verriegelte. Kurz standen sie mit dem Rücken gegen das Tor gelehnt, atmeten schwer, versuchten das eben Geschehene zu realisieren.

„Potter… Du kannst mich wieder loslassen.", schnaufte Draco außer Atem und blickte den ebenso schwer atmenden Gryffindor an. Dieser ließ die Hand des Blonden los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Wir sollten das lieber niemanden sagen…", meinte Harry, nachdem sich sein Atem wieder erholt hatte. Draco nickte zustimmend. Er hielt es auch nicht für nötig, schließlich war es mehr oder weniger ‚normal' von irgendwas wildem angegriffen zu werden, dabei fast draufzugehen und mit seinem Erzfeind ‚Händchen zu halten'.

Er schnaubte missbilligend.

„Was erzählen wir Sanktus?"

„Wohl kaum die Wahrheit… ‚Entschuldigen sie, wir haben ihre verdammten Pflanzen nicht gefunden, wurden stattdessen aber fast gefressen' Du hast nen Knall." Der Blonde fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm erzählen, wir hätten Stunden lang gesucht, nichts gefunden und schlussendlich aufgegeben." So einfach diese Antwort auch war…

„War klar, dass du eine Ausrede mit so wenig Raffinesse entwickelst…" Draco verdrehte die Augen und schritt den Gang entlang. Insgeheim hatte er nichts gegen diese Möglichkeit, schon alleine deswegen, weil ihm selber auch nichts Besseres eingefallen wäre, aber das musste man dem Gryffindor ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

„Wo willst du hin?" Harry war verwirrt. Die ganze Situation war seltsam. Noch am selben Tag hatte der Blonde ihn bis aufs Blut gereizt und Harry hätte nichts lieber getan als ihn in die nächste Woche zu hexen und nun … nun sprachen sie schon fast _normal_ miteinander.

Der Slytherin war stehen geblieben und schaute Harry über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Ich gehe ins Bett. Solltest du übrigens auch machen, vielleicht siehst du dann morgens ein wenig besser aus. Soll ja Leute geben, denen Schönheitsschlaf geholfen hat, auch wenn du dafür wahrscheinlich hundert Jahre schlafen müsstest." Mit diesen Worten schritt er ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen weiter.

Kopfschüttelnd tat Harry es dem Slytherin gleich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, in der Hoffnung weder Filch noch einem Lehrer über den Weg zu laufen.

Draco ging selbstsicher die Flure und Gänge zum Kerker entlang, so als wäre es sein gutes Recht zu dieser späten Stunde unterwegs zu sein.

In gewisser Weise war es das wohl auch, immerhin war er Vertrauensschüler. Die Tatsache, dass selbst diese um diese Zeit nicht mehr auf den Fluren sein duften, ignorierte er.

Um diese Uhrzeit war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer und dunkel, nur noch das Feuer des Kamins spendete ein wenig Licht. Wie ein Schatten lief Draco weiter zu der Tür des Zimmers das er sich mit Blaise teilte.

„_Seelenleben_!", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und mit einem leisen ‚Klick' schwang die Tür auf.

Der Blonde trat ein, schloss dir Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen sie.

Sein Herz raste und er fühlte sich wie betäubt. Der Gryffindor schien keine Ahnung zu haben. Rein gar keine.

„Wo warst du?", flüsterte eine leise Stimme in das ebenfalls nur von Feuer des Kamins beleuchtete Zimmer.

„Strafarbeit?", fragte Draco ebenso leise zurück. Er hatte keine große Lust sich ausgerechnet **jetzt** mit Blaise zu unterhalten.

„Gut." Der Junge schien verstanden zu haben und eine leichte Welle der Dankbarkeit durchflutete Draco. Leise zog er sich aus, nicht in der Absicht heute Nacht noch einmal das Badezimmer zu benutzen. Er wollte einfach nur ins Bett. Nachdenken, schlafen, falls dies möglich war.

Nachdem er unter die weiche Bettdecke geschlüpft war, die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zugezogen hatte, breitete sich eine grausame Stille aus. Nicht nur im Raum, indem immer noch das leise Knacken der brennenden Scheite zu hören war, sondern viel mehr in Dracos Innerem.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Potter schien überhaupt nicht aufgefallen zu sein, was er getan hatte. _Typisch Gryffindor_, dachte Draco grimmig. _Immer erst handeln und dann über die Konsequenzen nachdenken._

Wie sollte er sich nun verhalten? Denn auch, wenn der Schwarzhaarige sich seiner unverhofften Macht über den Blonden nicht im Geringsten bewusst war, so wusste doch Draco um sie.

Was sollte er nur machen?

Es war das erste Mal, das Draco, in seinem Maße möglich, verzweifelt war, denn es gab Dinge, die musste man begleichen. Dinge, der Verantwortung wegen, wenn man Fehler machte.

Dinge aus Ehre, wie Spielschulden zurückzahlen… Doch wie sollte er diese ‚Schuld' zurückzahlen?  
Wie zahlte man eine Lebensschuld zurück, wenn man doch im Begriff war alles zu tun um den vermeintlichen Retter zu töten?

Wie schnell der Tag kommen sollte, an dem er sich entscheiden musste, wusste Draco nicht. Wie schnell er sich zwischen dem, was man ihm anerzogen hatte und dem was ihm sein Gewissen riet entscheiden musste.

Wie schnell er sich entscheiden müsste ob er mit allem brechen würde um zu versuchen etwas Neues zu beginnen und seine Schulden vielleicht abzubezahlen.

Der nächste Tag begann so gut wie jeder andere. Harry sprach noch immer kein Wort mehr mit Ron und Hermine, hielt sich stattdessen lieber in der Gegenwart von Seamus und Dean auf. Vielleicht tat er es mit Absicht, vielleicht auch eher aus reinem Selbstschutz.

Er wollte nichts mehr mit all dem zu tun haben. Er wollte nicht mehr für jeden der Held sein. Er wollte nicht mehr mit der Gewissheit leben ein Mörder zu werden und oder wahrscheinlich selbst zu sterben.

Seufzend rückte er in eine gemütlichere Position, verschränkte die Arme über der Tischplatte und bettete seinen Kopf darauf. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, dazu hatte er gestern noch eine Weile nachgedacht, seinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Es war alles schon sehr seltsam. Er hatte gestern mit Draco Malfoy eine Strafarbeit im verbotenem Wald gehabt, musste gemeinsam mit diesem um sein Leben rennen (Dinge, die er sonst nur mit Ron und Hermine, seinen ‚Freunden' gemacht hatte) und – was das Absurdeste war – sie hatten sich sogar einigermaßen normal unterhalten.

Er warf einen kurzen, recht schläfrigen Blick zu dem Slytherin, welcher schräg vor ihm saß und scheinbar ein paar Notizen machte.

Binns spulte wie jedes Jahr sein Programm herunter und interessierte sich scheinbar herzlich wenig dafür, dass ihm gerade mal zwei oder drei Schüler folgten.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem Slytherin und der gestrigen Situation. Dieser hatte ihn heute noch kein einziges Mal beleidigt und auch wenn es gerade die erste Stunde war und der Tag noch recht jung so war dies doch ein großer Schritt in Richtung Frieden, so zumindest Harrys Meinung. Ihm konnte es nur recht sein, denn im Moment wollte er keine weiteren Probleme. Denn von diesen gab es schon genug.

Da er sich nun endlich wieder in der Zaubererwelt befand, bekam er auch einiges von den neuen Geschehen mit. Wie er erfahren hatte, gab es einen neuen Zaubererminister und es schienen immer wieder neue Todesser festgenommen zu werden. Scheinbar bekam das Ministerium doch noch kalte Füße und musste Handeln, nachdem Voldemort bei ihnen aufgetaucht war. Zu sagen, Harry war mit der Situation zufrieden wäre so, als würde man sagen, die Passagiere der Titanic waren ein wenig ungehalten über den Untergang des Schiffes gewesen. Denn, wie er von Seamus schon erfahren hatte, war Lucius, wie auch immer, freigesprochen worden war. Er war auf freiem Fuß. Zwar hatte er all seine Stellungen im Ministerium und Anderweitige aufgeben müssen, dennoch war er frei. Dabei war er doch dabei gewesen, er war gesehen worden.

Kopfschüttelnd öffnete Harry die Augen, verdrängte die Bilder aus seinem Kopf, die immer wieder, in unachtsamen Momenten in seinem Inneren aufloderten. Das Ministerium, die Abteilung, der Schleier, alles… Er wollte nicht mehr, er wollte keine Menschen mehr verlieren, er wollte nicht sehen wie sie alle starben…

„Harry, Mensch schläfst du wieder?" Dean und Seamus standen neben ihm. „Es hat geklingelt, komm wir müssen zur nächsten Stunde. Zaubertränke!" Seamus spie die Worte regelrecht aus.

Es war eine Grausamkeit. Snape hatte die Schüler wieder in Gruppen eingeteilt und schien eine grausame Freude daran zu finden ihn wie immer mit Malfoy zusammen zustecken. Als würden die UTZ Stunden nicht schon reichen.

Grummelnd schaute er dem Trank zu, welcher fröhlich vor sich hinblubberte, während Malfoy noch einige Stachelscheinstacheln hinzufüge.

Der Slytherin war diese Stunde auffallend zurückhaltend, kein schlechtes Wort – zumindest Harry gegenüber – war gefallen. Ein wenig irritiert war der Gryffindor schon von dem Verhalten. Es war sonst nicht die Art des Blonden. Nicht mal nach so einer Nacht wie gestern.

Auch Snape schien die Veränderung aufgefallen zu sein, denn er zog Harry Punkte ab, wo er nur konnte. Dafür, dass dessen Feder verknickt war, dafür, dass sein Hemd aus der Hose schaute oder auch dafür, dass die Haare des Gryffindors noch schlimmer aussahen, als sonst.

„5 Punkte Anzug für Gryffindor. Passen sie gefälligst auf Potter. Nur weil sie es – auf welchen Wegen auch immer – in meine UTZ Klasse geschafft haben, berechtigt es sie noch lange nicht, in meinem Unterricht zu träumen.", fuhr er den Schwarzhaarigen an und noch ehe Harry reagieren konnte war er auch schon weitergerauscht um Neville zu kretisieren. Harry empfand Mitleid mit dem Jungen und er war sich sicher, dass Neville wesentlich besser sein würde, wenn Snape ihn nicht ständig runtermachen würde.

Seufzend wandte er sich wieder seinem Besenkraut zu und begann es zu schälen.

Draco betrachtete stolz sein Werk. Wenn es eines gab, worauf er stolz war, dann die Zaubertrankbrauerei.

Auch wenn alle immer dachten, er würde die guten Noten nur wegen seinem Vater oder Severus bekommen.

Sicherlich, Severus half ihm hin und wieder und wenn er sich an die grausamen, nie endenden Stunden Nachhilfe von seinem Vater erinnerte, wurde ihm heute nach schlecht. Und dass er extra Punkte zugesprochen kam und der Lieblingsschüler von Snape war, war auch kein Geheimnis. Dennoch konnte er von sich behaupten, dass er dies nur war, weil er auch etwas dafür tat. Ganz anders, als so manch ein Gryffindor. Er war einen schnellen Blick zu seinem Partner, dem Helden der Zaubererwelt.

Draco fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken an dem Jungen. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Es war nicht so, als wäre er dem Gryffindor **dankbar**, aber… Wie verhält man sich jemanden gegenüber, der einem das Leben gerettet hatte, aber im Grunde genommen ein Feind ist, den es zu bekämpfen galt.

Aber sah er Potter wirklich als Feind an?

Vorsichtig fügte Draco das eben von Harry geschälte Besenkraut hinzu, achtete dabei darauf die richtige Menge hinzuzufügen. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er wie sich der Trank leicht grünlich färbte. Genauso, wie es im Buch beschrieben war.

War es nicht einfach so, dass sie sich immer bekämpft hatten und es irgendwann zu einer Art.. Gewohnheit geworden war? Etwas, was lediglich alltäglich war? So etwas wie eine lästige Angewohnheit?  
Lag es daran, dass er dessen Freunde nicht ausstehen konnte? Dass Potter ein Schlammblutliebhaber, Muggelfreund und Dumbledores Liebling war? Oder daran, dass sein Vater ihm immer wieder eingebläut hatte, dass dieser Junge ein Feind war, sein Feind, weil er der Feind des dunklen Lord war und dass er besser sein musste als Potter?

Noch drei Mal rührte Draco den Trank um. Zweimal links, einmal rechts. Es gab ein leises Zischen und er löschte schnell das Feuer.

Er war sich nicht sicher. Mit einer schnellen Kopfbewegung verscheuchte er diese lästigen Gedanken und füllte zwei Piolen mit dem Trank ab um sie anschließend zu Snape zu bringen.

Als es klingelte war Harry froh aus dem mittlerweile stickigen Klassenraum raus zukommen. Neville hatte es am Ende tatsächlich geschafft seinen Verwirrungstrank überkochen zu lassen, welcher anschließend gestunken hatte wie verfaulte Eier. Dies hatte Gryffindor weitere zwanzig Punkte gekostet, Neville eine Stunde Kesselschrubben und Hermine scheinbar einige Nerven. Er konnte sie immer noch hören, wie sie sich aufregte, dass alle Punkte die **sie** heute Morgen bei Binns bekommen hatte verloren waren.

Er beachtete sie nicht, sondern schlenderte weiter, von Dean und Seamus begleitet zum Mittagessen in die große Halle.

Als die Flügeltüren aufschwangen, schlug ihnen gleich der alltägliche Lärm des Mittagessens entgegen.

Schnell gingen sie zu ihren Plätzen am Gryffindortisch und setzten sich zu den anderen.

Harry wollte sich gerade ein paar Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller legen, als Professor McGonagall auf ihn zukam.

„Mister Potter?" Schnell stand Harry auf um auf einer Höhe mit seiner Hauslehrerin zu sprechen. „Wie sie wissen beginnt bald die Qudditschsaison und da viele der Spieler letztes Jahr die Schule verlassen haben, darunter auch die ehemalige Kapitänin, biete ich ihnen hiermit den neuen Posten als Kapitän im Team an, sofern sie Interesse daran haben. Natürlich wird ihr Spielverbot, welches letztes Jahr unsinniger Weise von Professor Umbrige angeordnet wurde, aufgehoben." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und Harry erwiderte die Geste vorsichtig.

„Ich... Danke, Professor.", meinte er zurückhaltend.

„Gut, dann ist wohl alles besprochen. Sie werden einige Positionen neu belegen müssen und ich hoffe, dass sie ein genauso gutes Team wie das Letzte aufstellen werden!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Lehrerin um und ging zu ihrem Platz am Lehrertisch.

Immer noch ein wenig überrascht von der Neuigkeit ließ Harry sich wieder auf seinen Platz fallen.

„Mensch, wie genial! Klasse, Mann, herzlichen Glückwunsch!", gratulierte ihm Seamus aufgeregt und Dean klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Auch von den anderen Gryffindors kamen nun Glückwünsche und selbst Hermine und Ron schlossen sich an.

„Jetzt stehst du mit den Vertrauensschülern auf einer Stufe!", meinte Hermine strahlend und Harry fühlte sich unter ihrem Blick ein wenig unbehaglich. Wieso war sie plötzlich wieder so nett?

„Cool, dann beginnen ja demnächst die Auswahlspiele!", hörte er noch Ginny rufen. Er konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen und beschloss auf die Versuche von Seamus und Dean einzugehen und zu planen.

Der Tag verging für Draco außerordentlich schnell. Mit einem Hauch von Ironie hatte er mitbekommen wie Harry Potter zum Kapitän gemacht worden war. Es war vorhersehbar gewesen und dennoch… Schon wieder standen sie sich gegenüber, nicht nur als Sucher, sondern nun auch als Kapitäne.

„Draco?" Blaise schaute von seinem Pergament über seiner Geschichtsnotizen auf.

„Was?"

Der Schwarzhaarige rückte sich ein wenig zurück, schaute sich kurz in der Blibliothek um.

„Das würde ich gerne wissen. Was ist los?"

Der Blonde schaute auf, zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und tat erstmal unwissend. Er mochte seinen Zimmergenossen weit mehr als die Slytherins, die ihn über Tag immer noch begleiteten, dennoch war er der Meinung Blaise erstmal mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Wer konnte schon wissen, was ein Schatten alles sah, währen die anderen sich unbeobachtet fühlten?

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", winkte Draco ab und wollte sich wieder seinen Zauberkunsthausaufgaben widmen.

„Ich rede von gestern Abend, von heute… Du benimmst dich irgendwie seltsam. Was ist gestern Abend passiert?"

Seufzend schaute Draco auf und Falten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Schnell packte er seine Sachen in seine Tasche und grummelte Blaise entnervt an, als dieser ihn nur fragend anschaute.

„Nun komm, so etwas bespreche ich ganz sicher nicht hier, wo jeder es mitbekommen könnte!", meinte er verschwörerisch.

Schnell verschwanden sie in die Kerker, durchquerten den Gemeintschaftsraum, ohne von jemanden angesprochen zu werden und betraten ihr Zimmer.

Draco legte abermals einen **_Impercussus_** und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, während Blaise einige Kerzen anzündete um ein wenig Licht zu machen.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn dir jemand das Leben gerettet hat?", fragte Draco in die drückende Stille, die den Raum erfasst hatte.

Warum er das tat wusste er nicht. Er vertraute, in solchen Zeiten, jemanden von dem er nicht wusste auf welcher Seite er stand, etwas so wichtiges an. Sicherlich, Blaise schien kein Todesser werden zu wollen, aber konnte man sich wirklich sicher sein?

Er konnte sehen, wie der Schwarzhaarige in seiner Bewegung erstarrte, auch fühlte er die eindringlichen Blicke auf sich.

„Das hat er nicht.", kam es nur von Blaise und Draco seufzte auf. „Was ist passiert, verdammt!"

Die Stimme drängte und Draco gab nach. Er schob es auf seine… nun, pikante Situation zurück.

„Versprichst du mir, bei deiner Ehre als Slytherin, bei allem was dir heilig ist, scheiße, bei deiner Zaubererehre, dass du es nicht weitererzählst?", fragte er tonlos und blickte dem Jungen in die braunen Augen, durchbohrte sie förmlich.

„Ich schwöre, selbst wenn du mir ein Messer in die Brust stechen würdest, ich würde nicht zurückweichen!", kam die entschlossene Antwort und es war Draco, als würde etwas von ihm abfallen. Irgendetwas Schweres, was ihn vielleicht schon eine ganze Weile begleitet hatte.

„Wir sollten gestern Abend, als Strafarbeit für Sanktus, Kräuter besorgen. Am Waldrand sollten sie zu finden sein, da wir dort aber nichts fanden gingen wir ein wenig tiefer hinein. Ich weiß noch, dass ich Potter ein wenig erschrecken wollte, als plötzlich dieses Heulen ertönte. Auf einmal war dort dieses… dieses Tier, ich glaube es war ein Wolf. Er hat uns verfolgt und mich, als wir dachten er würde aufgeben, angegriffen. Potter hat ihn abgelenkt und wir konnten fliehen… Dieses Tier hätte mich in Stücke gerissen."

„Habt ihr es einem Lehrer erzählt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht… Sanktus hat sich komischer Weise auch noch nicht bei uns gemeldet." Draco schaute wieder an die Decke.

„Draco, das ist…!" Der Satz ging in einem lauten Klopfen unter. Genervt stand Draco auf und ging zur Tür, er konnte sich schon denken, dass es für ihn war.

„Was?", fragte er betont genervt, als er einen Erstklässler vorfand.

„Post!", meinte der Kleine leise und hielt Draco einen Brief entgegen. Verwundert nahm dieser ihn an und schloss ohne dem Jüngeren weitere Beachtung zu zollen die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Der Brief trug das Siegel seiner Familie. Aber sein Vater hatte ihn doch erst vor kurzem…

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinem Zauberstab über den Brief, entschlüsselte mehrere Flüche und Schutzzauber. Als er den Brief öffnete, war diese jedoch leer.

„Blaise, würdest du kurz rausgehen?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute verwirrt auf, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. Es schienen keine guten Nachrichten zu sein.

Als Blaise draußen war, entfaltete Draco den Brief abermals. Langsam bildeten sich Buchstaben, Sätze…

Hastig überflog er den Brief und wurde kreidebleich. Das konnte doch unmöglich, dass war…

So schnell er konnte suchte er nach einer Feder und Pergament und kritzelte eine Antwort. Es war unsinnig noch einmal nachzufragen und so ließ er es bleiben. Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Noch einmal laß er sich alles durch. Er hatte sich nicht verlesen und zu hoffen dies möge alles nur ein Traum sein, ein Alptraum, aus dem er bald erwachen würde, schien hoffnungslos.

Schalldicht

11


	9. Quidditch, Briefe und Pläne

**Kapitel 8**

**Quidditch, Briefe und Pläne**

_Krieg ist ein Spiel, bei dem man lächelt. Wenn man nicht lächeln kann, sollte man grinsen. Wenn man nicht grinsen kann, sollte man sich für eine Zeit nicht blicken lassen. _

_Winston Churchill__ (30.11.1874 - 24.01.1965)_

Für Harry waren die letzten zwei Tage einfach nur stressig gewesen. Am selben Tag noch, als Professor McGonagall ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er ab nun Teamkapitän sein würde, hatte er einen Zettel an das schwarze Brett gehängt, in der Hoffnung jemand wurde sich melden. Waren nur noch er, Ron und Katie Bell übrig geblieben, wobei Letztere die Schule gewechselt hatte. Doch seine Befürchtungen, es würde sich kaum einer melden, wurden nicht bestätigt. Kaum war der Zettel angebracht gewesen, wurden auch schon eifrig Namen rangehext und es schien Harry nichts leichter als das Finden neuer Teammitglieder.

Leider stellte sich dies als fataler Irrtum heraus, wie er sehr schnell feststellen musste. Das Auswahltraining sollte am Samstag stattfinden. Ausnahmsweise hatte er auf Hermines Protestschrei gehört, als Seamus meinte, sie sollten es doch gleich am Freitag machen. Und auch wenn er immer noch ein wenig verwirrt über Hermines Freundlichkeit war, so musste er ihr in diesem Fall zustimmen.

Denn der Unterricht, selbst wenn sie diesen noch nicht lange hatten und das Jahr gerade erst begonnen hatte, war anspruchsvoller als je zu vor und die Lehrer ließen sich auch durch das unzufriedene Murren der Schüler nicht davon abhalten, immer mehr Hausarbeiten zu geben.

Mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte er bisher noch am wenigsten Probleme, in den allgemeinem Fach, welches für alle Schüler zugänglich war, sowieso nicht (Schutzzauber kannte er schon recht gut) und genauso wenig in der UTZ Klasse, immerhin hatte er schon – wie sollte er sagen?- gewisse praktische Erfahrungen mit den Unverzeilichen Flüchen gemacht. Schwieriger wurde es da schon in Zaubertränke (warum wunderte dies Harry nicht wirklich?) und seltsamerweise auch die UTZ Klasse in Kräuterkunde. Selbst Neville schien des Öfteren in seinen Büchern nachschlagen zu müssen und Harry hatte die halbe Mittagspause mit Dean diskutiert, wie man Snargaluffs Stümpfe am besten zu ernten hatte. Deans Meinung nach sollte man einfach mit einer Motorsäge alles kurz und klein schneiden. Harry war da schon sadistischer und würde lieber Feuer und Benzin nehmen, denn seine Arme waren von der letzten Stunde immer noch ziemlich zerkratzt und seine Schutzbrille hatte er unter dem Gelächter der Slytherins auch mehrmals reparieren müssen, auch wenn Malfoy sich zurückgehalten hatte. Wäre dies jedoch schon alles gewesen, wäre Harry mehr als zufrieden mit der Situation. Richtig Probleme machten ihm eigentlich mehr die Aufgaben, die sie in Zauberkunst aufbekommen hatten. Während sie sich in den allgemeinen Fächern mit Hauszaubern beschäftigten –einer der Momente die Harry schmerzlich an die Dursleysche Küche erinnerte und an seine wundgeschrubbten Hände-, waren die UTZ Kurse von einer ganze anderen Klasse.

Sie sollten, zugegeben einfache, Zaubersprüche benutzen ohne die dazugehörige Formel zu sagen.

Für Harry und die meisten anderen scheinbar ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, außer natürlich für Hermine, die es schon nach ihren dritten Versuch geschafft hatte ihre Feder schweben zu lassen. Die zwanzig Punkte musste sie ihm natürlich auch unter die Nase reiben, schließlich hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sie Punkte bei seinem Duell mit Malfoy verloren hatten. Davon abgesehen wurde ihm schon am Donnerstag von Professor Sanktus mitgeteilt, dass er sich genau wie Malfoy am nächsten Montag um sieben bei Filch einzufinden hatte. Harry hatte noch versucht zu protestieren und hatte sogar kurz zu Malfoy rübergeschaut, doch diesen schien es wenig zu interessieren ein weiteres Mal nachsitzen zu müssen und so hatte er ebenfalls nichts weiter dazugesagt.

Aber dies alles lag schon zwei Tage zurück und im Moment wünschte der Schwarzhaarige sich nichts sehnlicher, als zurück in den Unterricht zu kommen. Seinetwegen sogar bei Binns.

Das Wetter war zwar klar, aber klirrend kalt und windig und er saß zusammen mit Seamus, welcher selbst nicht mitspielen wollte, auf der Tribüne und schaute sich die neuen Spieler an. Seine Kehle war schon leicht heißer geschrieen, da er mehrfach Befehle über das Spielfeld gebrüllt hatte.

Schon fast sehnsüchtig schaute er der letzten Kandidatin, Demelza Robins, welche sich als Jägerin bewarb, zu. Sie gehörte demselben Jahrgang an wie Ginny und beherrschte ihren Besen ziemlich gut. Harry konnte sehen, dass Ron das eine oder anderen Mal nur knapp halten konnte.

„Das war die Letzte!", meinte er heiser und blickte zu Seamus, welcher nicht minder erfreut wirkte.

„Wurde auch Zeit.", hörte er seinen Freund knurren und stimmte ihm zu. Es war wirklich eine –gelinde gesagt- beschissene Arbeit. Euphorisch klopfte sich Seamus auf die Oberschenkel und schielte zu Harry rüber.

„Dann lass mal schauen, welche Spieler dieses Jahr spielen!", grinste er und entriss Harry seinen Zettel. Dieser schaute erst ein wenig verwirrt drein, dann nahm er Seamus das Papier wieder ab.

„Pfoten weg, das ist meins!", meinte er und stand auf, um zu den sich sammelnden Spielern zu gehen. Mit einem Räuspern verschaffte er sich Gehör und kam sich dabei ziemlich seltsam vor. Irgendwie wie… Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, ich danke euch allen, dass ihr gekommen seid. Mit so einem Ansturm hätte ich nie gerechnet.", meinte er wahrheitsgetreu. „Und auch für diejenigen, die es nicht geschafft haben, tut es mir Leid." Er blickte kurz in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter, erkannte Ron, der schon fast grünlich schimmerte, Ginny, die selbstsicher grinste und auch Dean, der scheinbar Blickkontakt mit Seamus suchte. Noch einmal atmete Harry tief durch, ihm tat es Leid für einige der Spieler, aber er wollte auch dieses Jahr den Quidditchpokal gewinnen und dafür brauchte er ein gutes Team.

„Als Treiber habe ich Jimmy Peakes und Ritchie Coote ausgesucht!", las er langsam vor und sah, wie die Beiden sich mit glänzenden Augen bedankten. Seamus neben ihm nickte. Die beiden waren zwar nichts gegen die Weasleyzwillinge gewesen, aber mit ein wenig Training würden sie würdige Nachfolger werden. „Die Jäger werden von Dean Thomas, Demelza Robins und Ginny Weasley gespielt!" Er freute sich mit den Dreien, vor allem Dean schien ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein und es gar nicht fassen zu können, dass auch er von nun ab zum Team gehörte. Doch es waren nicht nur glückliche Gesichter, die Harry in der Menge sehen konnte und es war wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Ersten ihrem Unmut kundtun würden. Spätestens nach seiner letzten Wahl. „Zuletzt der Hüter, dessen Auswahl wirklich nicht leicht war." Das stimmte. Ron hatte es nur mit knapper Not geschafft, McLaggen war nur um ein Tor schlechter gewesen. Er atmete tief durch und gab bekannt: „Doch schlussendlich wird Ron Weasley dieses Jahr wieder Hüter sein!" Und noch ehe Harry sich versah, protestierte McLaggen wütend:

„Wie kannst du **ihn**," er deutete auf Ron, „**mir** vorziehen! Ich war viel besser als er und davon abgesehen hat die Jägerin auch wesentlich einfachere Bälle geschossen. Ist ja klar, ist schließlich seine Schwester!" Harry schaute in die Gesichter der anderen Bewerber, die es ebenso nicht geschafft hatten. Auch sie schienen alles andere als zufrieden zu sein.

Irgendwo konnte Harry es ihnen auch nicht verübeln und es war ihm schon von vorne herein klar gewesen, dass es böse Stimmen gab, schließlich waren wirklich viele von seinen Freunden dabei. Aber was sollte er machen? Sie hatten halt besser gespielt und schließlich war dies das Wichtigste.

„Aber das war ja klar. Alles deine Freunde, hm? Bloß das ganze Quidditch-Team zu einer kleinen, eingeschworenen Gruppe Harry Potter Liebhaber machen und keine **Neuen**," das Worte hatte eine seltsame Betonung bekommen „ die andere Ideen haben, dazu lassen, schon klar!" Aber noch ehe Harry auch nur ein Ton dazu sagen konnte, hatte sich Seamus eingemischt und stellte sich neben seinen Freund.

„Halt mal'n Ball flach McLaggan. Harry hat nur die _besten_ Spieler ausgesucht, zu denen du leider nicht gezählt hast. Pech gehabt, vielleicht ein das nächste Mal."

„Kann der große Potter schon nicht mehr für sich selbst reden, oder wie läuft das hier?", konterte Comac giftig und die anderen, welche ebenfalls nicht gewählt worden waren, stimmten ihm nickend zu.

Draco sah mit leichter Belustigung dem Schauspiel, welches sich auf dem Quidditchfeld ereignete, zu. Anfangs war er nur hier geblieben um ein wenig zu spionieren –es war immer gut zu wissen wer auf welcher Position zu spielen hatte, man konnte sich drauf einstellen-, doch nun blieb er lediglich um zuzuschauen, wie Potter sich da, mehr oder minder, rausziehen würde.

Es war dem Gryffindor anzumerken, wenn er sauer würde. Er neigte dann immer den Kopf leicht zu Boden, wurde still und sagte, meist, gar nichts und wenn dann sehr leise und sehr beherrscht, bis er schließlich explodierte, wie eine Bombe.

Oh ja und der Moment war nicht mehr weit entfernt, wie Draco bemerkte. Es war schon seltsam, wie gut er Harry Potter kannte. Er wusste, wann er nervös war, wann er sich schämte, auch wenn er nicht rot wurde, wenn ihm etwas nicht geheuer war und vor allem, wenn er kurz vor dem Ausrasten stand. Selbst Vorgestern, als Sanktus ihnen eine weitere Strafarbeit aufgetragen hatte, hatte er Potters Stimmung genau sehen können. Es war schon fast lustig gewesen wie dieser scheinbar um Hilfe fragend zu ihm geschaut hatte.  
Draco hatte ihn jedoch eiskalt ignoriert. Sein Vater würde wahrscheinlich über diesen Patzer hinwegsehen, immerhin konnte er ihm noch erzählen, dies gehöre alles zu seinem Plan, immerhin sollte er Potter ja… Dafür musste er ihn noch ein wenig mehr ‚studieren'.

Wie hatte sein Vater ihm damals gesagt?_ „Kenne deine Feinde besser als deine Freunde!"_

Und ja, Draco erinnerte sich noch gut an seine Worte… Und er hielt sich stets daran, denn sie waren richtig. Vor seinen ‚Freunden' –wenn man sie denn so betiteln konnte- brauchte man sich nicht zu fürchten, vor seinen Feinden… Ein leichtes Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht. Anscheinend nahm Potter diese Lektion nicht so ernst, sonst hätte er schon vor den Auswahlen vorgesorgt. Es war doch auch vorhersehbar gewesen, dass es spätestens an dem Punkt Streit geben musste, indem er Weasley zurück ins Team gehen ließ. Sicherlich, selbst Draco musste zugeben, dass die Auswahl vollkommen richtig und fair abgelaufen war, doch auch wenn dies eine unumstößliche Tatsache war, so würden das die Abgelehnten niemals einsehen.

„Was machst du hier?", ertönte eine leise Stimme hinter ihm und Draco schreckte auf. Pansy stand hinter ihm und schaute nun, genau wie er, aus dem Schatten der Tribüne auf das Geschehen. Leicht missgelaunt über das plötzliche Auftauchen von dem Mädchen, drehte er sich zu ihr. _Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein_, knurrte er in Gedanken, beschwichtigte sich aber gleich wieder damit, dass er dies schon von Anfang an gewusst hatte und dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis sie sich wieder seiner annahmen. Außerdem schien sie nichts über seinen … seine Mission zu wissen.

„Sieht man das nicht?", fragte er schlechtgelaunt zurück. Er hasste solche Fragen, solche, die völlig sinnlos waren, weil man ihren Sinn doch eigentlich auch selber herausfinden konnte, aber vielleicht war dies auch einfach nur ein weiterer Versuch Pansys seine Aufmerksamkeit doch auf sie zu richten.

Er tat ihr den Gefallen nicht, sondern beobachtete weiter die Szene, stellte mit leichtem Amüsement fest, wie Finnigen sich einmischte und wie dies Potter zwar irgendwie zu schmeicheln schien –er trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen- und dennoch in seinem Stolz kränkt, denn seine Finger krampften sich stärker zusammen.

Dracos hätte fast aufgelacht, nur Pansys Nähe und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindors auf sich ziehen würde, hielten ihn davon ab.

Manch einer, der wissen würde, wie sehr er Potter studierte, würde ihn für fanatisch halten, da war Draco sich ganz sicher. Er konnte mit Stolz behaupten, dass er die meisten von Potters Marotten auswendig kannte, es war ja auch zu leicht, man konnte in diesem Jungen lesen wie in einem Buch – mit besonders großer Schrift.

Aber wahrscheinliche würde das kaum einer nachvollziehen können. Draco konnte es auch irgendwie nicht verübeln, auch wenn er nun zugeben musste, dass sein Wissen ihm vielleicht helfen könnte.

„Kommst du? Die Auswahlen sind doch schon durch und McGonagall ist gerade aufs Feld und hat die Streithähne getrennt!", erinnerte Pansy an ihre Anwesenheit. „Du solltest echt nicht so viel Zeit mit diesem Zabini verbringen. Das ist kein Umgang für dich!"

Draco überging diese Aussage geflissentlich und auch die Tatsache, dass sie sich wie seine Mutter anhörte.

Jedoch blickte er verwundert zum Spielfeld und sah gerade noch, wie Seamus von Dean und Harry zurückgehalten wurde und wie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor McLaggen eine Strafarbeit verpasste. Nun gut, vielleicht war es doch Zeit zu verschwinden.

Schnaubend wandte er sich um und ging in Richtung der Kerker davon.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er wieder jemanden fand, an dem er sich abreagieren könnte, wo er diese überschüssige Energie loswerden konnte.

Ein kleines, aber dennoch fieses Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er schon einmal seine Auswahlmöglichkeiten durchging.

Auch Pansy entging sein Blick nicht, jedoch machte sie sich weit weniger Gedanken darum. Wahrscheinlich würde er nur wieder über eine neue Möglichkeit nachdenken, wie er Potter fertig machen könnte. Auch wenn sein Interesse diesbezüglich ziemlich nachgelassen hatte.

Mit einem verunsicherten Blick schaute sie Draco nach, als dieser, kaum in den Kerkern angekommen, in sein Zimmer verschwand.

„Seamus, das…!"

„Sei ruhig… Au!"

„Halt still, Seamus!"

Es war Samstagnachmittag. Kurz nach den Auswahlspielen und kurz nach dem heftigen Streit mit McLaggen.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er über Seamus Reaktion sauer oder erfreut sein sollte. Schließlich hatte es sie 20 Punkte gekostet, doch…

Er seufzte und schaute den beiden Jungen zu. Dean war gerade dabei, die Schramme an Seamus Wange zu begutachten. Sie hatten es, nach dem Donnerwetter von Professor McGonagall, nicht für nötig befunden zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Harry war sich zwar sicher, das die Krankenschwester nicht allzu viel Fragen stellen würde, aber die Wunde war nicht groß und so wie es aussah schien es Dean zu gefallen, sich um seinen Freund zu kümmern.

Zum Glück hatte Harry für solche kleinen Zwischenfälle ein paar Kleinigkeiten gekauft.

„Seamus?"

„Was?", schnappte der Junge ungehalten zurück, als Harry ihn ansprach. Dean widmete sich derzeitig mit einem Wattestäbchen und Jod der Wunde und grinste verhalten.

„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen, das weißt du!", meinte Harry langsam und schaute dabei seinem Freund in die Augen. Der Ire schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und Dean gab seufzend auf und setzte sich in einen der Sessel nahe am Feuer. Kurz überkam Harry ein komisches Gefühl. Hier hatte er immer mit Ron und Hermine gesessen… Der Gedanke verflog aber sofort, als Seamus anfing zu reden.

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe es getan, und? Wo liegt das Problem? Ron und die anderen hatten es ja nicht nötig irgendwas zu sagen. Die haben lieber zugeschaut, wie er dich fertig macht." Die Augen des Iren sahen abwesen in das Feuer, welches das Zimmer angenehm warm hielt.

„Ich hätte mich selbst verteidigen können, außerdem war das, was er gesagt hatte, völlig unsinnig. Es war Mist und das wusste er genauso wie wir. Als ob sich irgendwer seinen Posten in der Mannschaft **erschlafen** hätte, welch idiotischer Einfall.", knurrte Harry zurück. Er hatte auf diese Anschuldigung nicht gesagt, war es doch unsinnig und kindisch. Ihm war schließlich von vorne herein klar gewesen, wie so etwas aussehen würde… Nun gut, er hatte zumindest eine Idee gehabt… Dass es tatsächlich so laufen würde war ja nicht vorherzusehen. Ob Oliver Wood auch solche Probleme gehabt hatte? Wahrscheinlich, vielleicht war er deswegen immer so auf den Sieg aus. Denn immerhin wurde daran gemessen, wie gut oder wie schlecht Harrys Wahl gewesen war. Würde er gewinnen, hätten alle anderen gewusste, dass er das schaffen würde, dass seine Auswahl gut gewesen war, würde er jedoch verlieren, wäre er der größte Arsch der Welt.

Hatte Malfoy dieselben Probleme? Harry war sich sicher, dass er den Slytherin vorhin gesehen hatte. Irgendwo hinten an den Tribünen, tief im Schatten. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich das auch nur eingebildet, sicher war er sich jedenfalls nicht.

„Sach mal… Dean, was ist eigentlich mit dir und Ginny? Habt ihr euch getrennt, oder warum sieht man euch nicht mehr zusammen?", fragte Harry plötzlich und schien selbst verwundert, dass es ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen war. Der Dunkelhaarige schaute ein wenig aufgebracht auf und Seamus schickte Harry einen „Musste das sein" –Blick.

„Sie hat sich in den Ferien von mir getrennt, ich weiß nicht…!" er schaute ein wenig verzweifelt zur Seite und Harry konnte ihm zwar nicht die Situation nachfühlen, aber zumindest erahnen, dass Dean das Ganze ziemlich nahe ging- näher als Ginny, so wie es schien. „Sie meinte, wir würden nicht zusammenpassen und nun ja… Ich habe keine Ahnung." Er blinzelte ein paar Mal hintereinander und zauberte dann wieder ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht „Ist aber auch egal. Heute ist kein Tag um Trübsal zu blasen! Ich bin im Quidditch Team!" Harry musste grinsen, als er sah, wie Dean vor Freunde jubelte.

„**Das** fällt dir aber früh auf!", grinste er daher und Seamus nickte bekräftigend.

„Da bist du ja wieder!", begrüßte ihn Blaise, als Draco das Zimmer betrat. Der Schwarzhaarige saß auf dem Bett, auf dem Bauch ein Buch über Kräuterkunde lag.

Draco registrierte dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Seit wann interessierte sich Blaise für _Kräuterkunde_? War das nicht eher Part der Hufflepuffs? Oder… Gryffindors?

„Du wusstest doch, wohin ich gehe.", erwiderte Draco und ließ sich auf sein eigenes Bett fallen. Immer noch war er damit beschäftigt, jemanden Geeigneten für das erste Mal in diesem Schuljahr zu finden. Kurz wanderte sein Blick zu seinem Zimmerkameraden, jedoch verwarf er den Gedanken sofort wieder. Besser jemanden, der wusste, auf was er sich einlässt…

„Ja, aber so lange? Konntest dich wieder nicht von Potter lösen, hm?", warf Blaise wie nebenbei ein und griff wieder nach seinem Buch.

„Nicht von Potter lösen?", fauchte Draco aufgebracht, auch wenn ihm kurz eine aberwitzige Idee kam. Sein vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht bekam plötzlich einen leicht irren Glanz. Wenn man mal so überlegte… Warum sollte er sich von …

Schnell sprang er auf und griff nach einem Blatt Pergament. Die Feder wurde so übereilt in das Tintenfass gesteckt, das einige Spritzer sich auf dem Tisch verteilten. Draco interessierte es nicht. Nur Blaise hatte sein Buch wieder weggelegt und betrachtete seinen Kameraden nun aufmerksam. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck verunsicherte ihn ein wenig, denn Draco schrieb voller Konzentration, mit einem leicht -Blaise war sich nicht sicher, wie er es definieren sollte-, besessenen Glanz in den Augen, anscheinend einen Brief. Er schien total vergessen zu haben ihn, Blaise, anzufauchen für das eben Gesagte.

„An wen schreibst du?", fragte er daher, nicht wirklich glaubend eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Lucius!"

Blaise horchte auf. War er schon überrascht gewesen, überhaupt eine Antwort zu hören, so wunderte es ihn schon ein wenig, das Draco seinen Vater beim Namen nannte.

Kurzerhand stand er auf und ging leisen Schrittes auf den Blonden zu. Sein Blick wanderte über Dracos Schulter und blieb an dem Brief hängen.

_Lieber Vater,_

_Selbstverständlich werde ich mich an Professor Snape wenden, sollte ich Probleme oder anderweitige Dinge haben. Es würde mir nur leichter fallen, hätte ich ein wenig mehr Freiheit. Vielleicht könntest du da etwas arrangieren? Ich würde dir gerne ein wenig über meine Freunde erzählen, jedoch fehlt mir die Zeit mich näher mit ihnen zu beschäftigen._

_Und grüß bitte Mutter und…_

Leicht verwirrt zog Blaise die Stirn kraus und blickte noch einmal auf das Geschriebene.  
Welche Probleme und welche Freunde?

„Was glaubst du, was du da machst?" Blaise schreckte auf und blickte in Dracos eisig graue Augen, welche starr auf ihn gerichtet waren. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte gerade antworten, als Draco sich wieder umdrehte, um seine Unterschrift unter den Brief zu setzen und ihn anschließend zusammengerollt mit einem Wachsiegel, welches mit seinem Siegelring versehen wurde, zu verschließen.

„Draco, von welchen Freunden ist dort die reden? Du hast doch gar keine Freunde näher kennenlernen musst!" Er sprach die Worte, noch eher er weiter überlegen konnte. Es sprudelte einfach aus ihm heraus.

„Geht es dabei um Harry Potter?" Woher dieser Gedanken kam, wusste er nicht genau, doch als er Dracos Blick auffing, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht „Was hast du getan? Du kannst doch nicht wirklich vorhaben…" erst jetzt begriff Blaise, dass das, was Draco dort geschrieben hatte, nicht nur unsinniger Blödsinn war, sondern schlicht und einfach Tarnung.

„**_Fallacia_**!", murmelte Draco und betrachtet zufrieden sein Werk. Selbst wenn jemand diesen Zauber durchbrechen würde, würde er nichts Ungewöhnliches finden, außer einem netten Brief an einen Vater, selbst wenn es sich hierbei um Lucius Malfoy handelte.

„Draco verdammt, was hast du vor?", keuchte Blaise. Er wusste, dass es in diesem Brief nicht um irgendjemanden ging und schon gar nicht um einen Freund. Oder seit wann nannten Lucius und Draco Malfoy Harry Potter einen Freund? „Du willst ihn nicht wirklich… ans Messer liefern?"

Draco sah emotionslos auf.

„Was willst du von mir? Wenn ich es nicht tue, dann wird mich mein Vater bestrafen," …_oder Schlimmeres_. „Und davon abgesehen… Wir reden hier von Potter! Der, der _unserem Meister_," er sprach die Worte leicht abwertend aus. „Schon immer ein Dorn im Auge war. Davon abgesehen konnte ich Potter noch nie ausstehen - und lieber er als ich. Davon ab liefere ich ihn nicht direkt ans Messer."

„Er hat dir das Leben gerettet!", erwiderte Blaise und biss sich im gleichen Moment auf die Zunge, da Draco, welcher sich zuvor in Richtung Tür gewandt hatte, zu ihm herumfuhr. Im ersten Moment dachte Blaise, der Blonde würde ihn anfahren, ihn verfluchen, doch die grauen Augen fixierten ihn nur kurz eindringlich, bevor sich Draco, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, umdrehte und verschwand – wahrscheinlich in Richtung Eulerei.

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Zwei Körper lagen eng umschlungen auf einer weichen Decke, leichtes Fackellicht beleuchtete die leicht schwitzenden Körper. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, war warm und roch herb und salzig nach Sex.

Draco setzte sich auf und beobachtete, wie sich Schatten auf den Wänden abzeichneten. Seine Gefährtin lag neben ihm, anscheinend schlafend. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen, als er an die letzten Stunden dachte.

Es war… durchaus entspannend gewesen. Ja, durchaus. Nachdem er den Brief für seinen Vater abgeschickt hatte, hatte er noch schnell eine kurze Notiz an eine Sechsklässlerin geschrieben. Sie hatte nicht geantwortet, aber Draco hatte es auch nicht erwartet. Er war einfach zur vereinbarten Zeit am vereinbarten Ort gewesen. Sie auch.

So wie immer eben.

Er war nicht auf eine Beziehung aus, zu niemandem. Er wollte einfach nur seinen Spaß und etwas, was ihn vor seinen Gedanken rettete. Doch jetzt, nachdem alles vorbei war und die Kälte zurückkehrte, die Gerüche und Eindrucke hinfort wusch, kamen sie wieder und Draco erinnerte sich an Zabinis Worte. Hatte er wirklich das Richtige getan?

Hätte er nicht vielleicht…

Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf und stand leise auf um sie nicht zu wecken. Er blieb nie lange, nach solchen Treffen. Sicherlich, ihm lag der Sinn nach Zweisamkeit, nach Sex, aber nicht nach Nähe zu einer Person. Warum auch? So etwas wie Liebe gab es schließlich nicht.

Langsam suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich an.

Was hätte er schon tun sollen? Sicherlich, er hatte irgendwo Schuldgefühle, durchaus, aber wenn er daran dachte was sein Vater mit ihm machen würde… Gewiss, er wurde nie geschlagen, für so etwas war sich Lucius zu fein. Dafür kannte sein Vater viel perfidere Methoden. Mit Schauern erinnerte er sich noch an seine letzte Strafe. Es war grausam gewesen, demütigend. Aber er lernte draus, auch wenn er sich zeitweise rebellisch fühlte, so würde er doch irgendwo immer das tun, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte, oder?

_Es ist eh zu spät_, schloss er für sich. Der Brief war abgeschickt und davon abgesehen, würde er, wenn sein Vater ihm Glauben schenkte –Draco war sich dessen ziemlich sicher- ihn vielleicht nicht ständig bewachen lassen. Er hätte also mehr Zeit für sich, mehr Zeit, seinen Interessen nachzugehen.

Ein letztes Mal schaute er auf das schlafende Mädchen, bevor er leise den Raum verließ und die Tür mit einem Knarren hinter sich schloss. Er würde sehen, wohin ihn das noch alles führen würde.

Ohne es zu wissen hatte im Slytherinkerker Blaise Zabini genau denselben Gedanken. Draco würde schon sehen wohin dies alles führen würde, denn… schließlich konnte man eine Lebensschuld nicht einfach so außer Acht lassen. Nicht mal, wenn man Malfoy hieß.

Täuschung


	10. Prophetische Schlagzeilen und ausgleiche

**Prophetische Schlagzeilen und ausgleichende Aktionen**

_Lüge Ein sehr dürftiger Ersatz für die Wahrheit, aber der Einzige bisher entdeckte._

_(Unbekannt)_

Der Sonntag verging schnell und bevor Harry sich versah, war es auch schon Montagmorgen. Dean hatte ihn und Seamus gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Bett geholt um nicht zu spät zum Frühstück zu kommen. Mit kurzem Missfallen hatte Harry bemerkt, das Ron scheinbar schon längst aufgestanden war und ihn, Harry, nicht beachtet hatte.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nichts mehr mit Ron und Hermine zu machen. Sicherlich, sie hatten ihn angelogen und er hatte sich mehr als verletzt gefühlt, aber dass sie gleich allen Kontakt abbrechen würden…

„Harry, kommst du? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es um dich steht, aber ich hab Hunger!", meinte Seamus aufgebracht und zerrte den Schwarzhaarigen kurzerhand mit sich.

Es traf Harry wie einen Schlag, als er die große Halle betrat. Alles verstummte, sämtliche Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er in Richtung des Gryffindortisches ging und es fiel ihm auch auf, dass nicht nur die Schüler, sondern auch die Lehrer ihn mit Blicken maßen. Teils traurig, teils höhnisch, ängstlich und sogar… ehrfurchtsvoll.  
Während sie sich auf ihren Platz setzen, begannen auch schon die Stimmen um sie herum zu reden, zu tuscheln und Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.

Auch ohne das er hinhörte –davon abgesehen waren mache Leute wie Zacharias Smith mehr als deutlich zu verstehen - wusste er genau, dass sie über ihn sprachen. Sie sprachen **immer** über ihn.

„Harry, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?", fragte Neville, welcher gegenüber von Harry saß, harsch.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry ebenso grob und sah mit grimmiger Genugtuung dass Neville leicht zurückschreckte.

„Hier, das meint er!", mischte sich Hermine ein und reichte ihm den Tagespropheten. Harry hatte ihn schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr mitverfolgt. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Lügen oder Berichte über sich lesen.

Ein Fehler, wie er nun feststellen musste. Egal ob er es las oder nicht, er würde es schlussendlich doch erfahren. Rasch griff er nachdem dargebotenem Papier und faltete es überlaut auf. Auch Dean und Seamus beugten sich zu ihm und starrten mit auf das Papier, welches von einem Bericht abgesehen auch einige Bilder von Harry zeigte. Eines beim Qudditch fliegen, ein anderes aus dem vierten Jahr…

_EXCLUSIV!EXCLUSIV!EXCLUSIV!EXCKLUSIV!_

**Harry Potter, der Auserwählte?**

_Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt. Wer kennt ihn nicht? Der Junge, der schon als Baby gegen den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gesiegt hatte. Der selbe Junge, der ihm mit elf Jahren gegenüber stand um den Stein der Weisen zu beschützen und auch derjenige, der als jüngster Champion am Trimagischem Turnier teilgenommen hat und dabei war, als der dunkle Lord auferstand. Spinnen sich nun noch weitere Geheimnisse um diesen Jungen? Hat alles, was ihm passiert ist, einen weitaus tieferen Sinn, als wir bisher annahmen?_

_Anfang dieses Jahres, brach der dunkle Lord in die Misteriumsabteilung ein um an einen wichtigen Gegenstand zu kommen. Kein anderer als Harry Potter stellte sich ihm in den Weg, trotz aller Proteste und Beschuldigungen hielt er an der Wahrheit fest. Es gelang ihm und den Auroren die Todesser, welche mit Du-weißt-schon-wem gekommen waren, zu vertreiben. Dabei ging eine unscheinbare Glaskugel zu Bruch, welche der Dunkle Lord in seinen Besitz bringen wollte. Laut dieser…_

Harry stoppte. Er wollte das nicht lesen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, woher zum Teufel hatten die Reporter Wind davon bekommen.

Wieder schaute er die anderen Gryffindors, vor allem die, die ja auch dabei gewesen waren, an. Ausnahmslos feindselige Blicke und er konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln. Nicht nur, dass hier weder ihre Namen auch nur _erwähnt_ wurden, nein, es sollte auch nie an die Öffentlichkeit geraten. Sein Blick schoss zu Dumbledore, welcher ihn ebenfalls streng ansah. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er in das Büro des Direktors gerufen wurde. Dessen konnte er sich schon einmal sicher sein.

Sein Blick ging zweifelnd zu Dean und Seamus, welche ihn nur kurz anschauten.

Seamus grinste ihm leicht zu und fuhr fort mit seinem Frühstück. Deans Blick war abschätzender, aber dann zuckte er die Schultern, schenkte Harry ein kurzes Lächeln und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Es gab kein anderes Gespräch mehr und Draco war es langsam leid. Wie konnte man sich an einer Sache nur so aufhängen. Gut, er hatte es früher auch getan und… Er konnte es irgendwo verstehen.   
Dennoch, irgendwie machten sich auch andere Gedanken in ihm breit. Potter schien ihm heute ziemlich durch den Wind zu sein. In keinem der Fächer schien er sich zu konzentrieren und musste immer wieder verbalen Attacken aus dem Weg gehen. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatte sich Draco mit Freuden an so einer Sache wie „Der Auserwählte" beteiligt. Sicherlich, aber jetzt? Ihm konnte es irgendwo, in den Tiefen seines Herzens, nur recht sein, wenn jemand den dunklen Lord besiegte. Und dennoch, auch wenn er Potter für einen blöden, naiven, sich in allem, was ihn nichts anging, einmischenden Gryffindor mit Heldenkomplex hielt, so glaubte er nicht, dass dieser mit der Geschichte an die Presse gegangen war. Wie Draco schon nach kurzer Zeit herausgefunden hatte, schien der Held der Zaubererwelt überhaupt nicht gerne im Rampenlicht zu stehen für etwas, was er im Endeffekt gar nicht verdient hatte.

Nun, Draco sollte es egal sein, er wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Besser war es für seinen Plan, außerdem vermied er so Ärger.

Er tauchte seine Feder in sein Tintenglas und schrieb eine ihm nützlich erscheinende Notiz auf ein Pergament.

Es wollte sich gerade wieder seinen Gedanken widmen, als ein Zettel zu ihm geschoben wurde. Blaise, welcher neben ihm saß, schaute aufmerksam nach vorne.

Leicht irritiert griff Draco nach dem Zettel und las ihn unauffällig, auch wenn er wenig zu befürchten hatte. Der rattenartige Lehrer (welcher ihn irgendwie an Wurmschwanz erinnerte), war zwar gut, ging aber in seinem Unterricht so auf, dass er so gut wie alles andere, inklusive unaufmerksamer Schüler, vergas.

_Glaubst du die Geschichte?_

_-B_

Komisch, das Zabini erst jetzt fragte. Draco hatte gedacht, er würde spätestens in der Mittagspause nachfragen und nicht erst jetzt.

Schnell schrieb er eine Antwort auf das Pergament.

_Du?_

_-D_

Er schob es zu Blaise und es dauerte ein wenig, bis er die Antwort bekam.

_Musst du jede Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten? Nein, ich glaube nicht… Warum sollte er so etwas tun?_

_-B_

Er grinste leicht, machte zwei, drei Notizen zum Thema Knochenheilung und schrieb dann seine Antwort.

_Scheinbar. Nein, ich glaube es auch nicht, aus genau demselben Grund. Wir reden später im Zimmer darüber._

_-D_

Er schob das Pergament wieder zurück und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Unterricht. Denn dieser war, zumindest aus seiner Perspektive, ziemlich nützlich. Wunden heilen, Krankheiten zu erkennen - in so einer Zeit wie dieser nicht gerade unpraktisch.

Blaise neben ihm warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Draco und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auch wieder auf den Unterricht, selbst wenn ihn das Verhalten des Blonden immer noch wunderte. Es war ja schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres seltsam gewesen, dass Draco sich nicht, wie sonst immer, an den Hänseleien beteiligte, aber dass er sogar bei dieser Sache still blieb. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die anderen Fragen stellen würden. Mal schauen, wie Draco es erklären konnte. Aber wahrscheinlich würde es dem Blonden recht leicht fallen. Es stimmte nämlich, man konnte über Malfoy sagen was man wollte, ein Slytherin war er durch und durch, trotz seiner Feigheit, die wahrscheinlich auch irgendwo dazu gehörte.

Harry seufzte. Nicht nur, dass er den ganzen Tag blöde Bemerkungen und gemeine Blicke ertragen musste, nein, er hatte auch noch Strafarbeit. Mit _Malfoy_! Sie waren pünktlich gewesen. Filch hatte sie zu einem kleinen Raum geführt, in dem alte Leihschulbücher aufbewahrt wurden. Sie sollten nun aussortieren, welche noch gebraucht werden konnten und welche nicht.  
Es war eine mühselige Arbeit und der Staub kitzelte ihm in der Nase, sodass er fast nur niesen musste. Auch Malfoy schien diese Arbeit eher weniger zuzusagen. Fast angewidert hob er die Bücher hoch, blätterte sie kurz durch und sortierte sie dann weg. Ob es daran lag, dass die Leute, die diese Bücher benutzt hatten, kein Geld gehabt hatten?

Beim durchblättern eines alten, _wirklich_ alten Verwandlungsbuches hielt er inne. Sein Blick fiel auf die erste Seite, auf die ein Buchstabe geschrieben war. Ein kleines, aber dennoch verschnörkelten „V".

Sofort warf er das Buch zu denen, die nicht mehr gebraucht werden konnten. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und auch wenn er sich lächerlich und kindisch schimpfte, so wollte er nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an das zweite Jahr. Es war zwar mehr als unwahrscheinlich und es gab sicherlich genug Leute die ein „V" im Vor- oder Nachnamen hatten, aber…

„Eine Drecksarbeit.", knurrte der Slytherin neben ihm wütend. Harry grinste leicht, vielleicht würde es ja doch nicht so langweilig werden?

Denn ganzen Tag beleidigt zu werden und zu versuchen alles zu ignorieren, staute auch bei ihm Wut und Ohnmacht an. Ein kleiner Streit unter Feinden würde da vielleicht aushelfen…

„Was Malfoy? Sind diese Bücher zu gut für deine Finger?", fragte er provozieren und blickte den Blonden dabei herausfordernd an.

„Nur weil dir diese Arbeit zu gefallen scheint, heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass es mir ebenso geht. Warum ist das Schlamm… Granger nicht hier? Die liebt doch Bücher…" Seine Stimme war beherrscht und Harry zog verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er hörte wie Malfoy sich verbesserte. Darauf wusste der Schwarzhaarige nichts zu erwidern. Ärgerlich griff er sich ein Zaubertrankbuch und blätterte es durch. Alles war voll gekritzelt. Notizen standen da, Sachen waren durchgestrichen. Auf der ersten Seite stand der Namen „Halbblutprinz". Kopfschüttelnd schob Harry das Buch zu den anderen, die weggeschmissen werden konnten.

Er kritzelte ja auch in Büchern rum, aber **die** gehörten ihm wenigstens.

„Wie kann man all die Bücher nur so voll schmieren?", fauchte Malfoy wütend und schleuderte eines der Bücher auf den Haufen. Missbilligend hob Harry eine Augenbraue, als er sah, dass der Blonde doch tatsächlich Handschuhe trug. Wie pingelig _konnte_ man eigentlich sein? Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine Hände. Rau, leicht schwielig vom Qudditchspielen und gesprenkelt mit einigen Tintenklecksen, aber das war noch nicht alles. Stirnrunzelnd strich er über seinen Handrücken, auf denen noch immer die Spuren von Umbrige zu stehen waren. Der Satz ‚_Du sollst nicht lügen_' war dort im heller werdenden Fleisch der Narben zu lesen, welche leicht glänzten. Sie würden nie verschwinden und ihn immer erinnern.

Seufzend streckte er seine Hand nach einem weiteren Buch aus und zog sie mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zurück. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seiner rechten Hand aus und als er sie näher betrachtete, sah er, wie sich auf der Kuppe seines Zeigefingers ein Tropfen Blut sammelte.

Seine Hand begann zu kribbeln, als wäre sie eingeschlafen, der Schmerz schien weiter zu wandern, immer höher… Er blinzelte, keuchte. Seine Stimme versagte, als er sich an Malfoy wenden wollte, welcher weiter hinten im Raum stand und anscheinend gar nicht mitbekam was passiert war. Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass seine Augen noch offen waren. Er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, das Kribbeln wurde unerträglich und ihm war heiß, so heiß, und dennoch fühlte er sich gleichzeitig kalt und zittrig.

Langsam sank er auf die Knie und fiel dumpf zu Boden.

Draco hatte sich gerade ein weiteres Buch genommen und betrachtete es missbilligend. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie man Bücher nur so verschandeln konnte.  
Sicherlich, er mochte sich anhören wie Madam Price, aber so wenig er diese Frau auch ausstehen konnte, er gab ihr zumindest in dieser Beziehung Recht. Es war eine Schande, wie Leute mit Wissen umgingen. Er wollte das Buch gerade auf den beträchtlich hohen Stapel „Nicht mehr gebräuchlich" legen, als er einen dumpfen Laut vernahm.

Verwundert drehte Draco sich um und sah… nichts! Wo war Potter? Hatte der Bastard sich aus dem Staub gemacht? Stirnrunzelnd schaute er sich in dem Raum, in dem so viele Regale und Bücher standen, um.

Langsam machte er ein, zwei Schritte vorwärts, stoppte, horchte auf. Nichts… Wo war…

Er ging weiter, dorthin, wo Potter vorhin noch gewesen war und blieb stehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Potter lag, leichenblaß und verkrümmt, auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr…

Blinzelnd öffnete Harry seine Augen.

„Dean, sei still, du weckst ihn noch." Die Stimme von Seamus war zu hören. Wieder blinzelte Harry, es war immer noch alles dunkel. Nur langsam machten sich Schatten bemerkbar.

„Das sagt der Richtige. Wer gibt denn keine Ruhe?", war Deans geflüsterte Stimme zu hören. Sie klang aufgebracht.

„Du hast doch angefangen…"

„Harry!" Er hörte Stühle rücken. Klar sehen konnte er noch immer nichts. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Dean? Seamus?", fragte er und erkannte seine Stimme nicht mehr wieder. Kratzig und rau hörte sie sich an.

„Was machst du für Sachen, Alter!" Seamus Stimme klang freudig. Schritte waren zu hören.

„Madam Pomfrey, kommen sie!", rief Dean aus und diesmal waren mehrere Schritt zu hören.

„Mr. Potter. Schön, dass sie endlich aufgewacht sind. Wir haben uns Sorgen um sie gemacht."

Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf, ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf und tastete. Er war im Krankenflügel, wie so oft schon, sein rechter Arm schien bandagiert zu sein. Er fühlte sich immer noch taub an, aber zumindest schmerzte er nicht mehr.

„Was ist passiert?", krächzte er und räusperte sich. Harry blickte in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen kamen und leise Panik kroch in ihm hoch. Seine Augen hatten sich noch immer nicht verbessert. Er sah nur Schatten. Abermals räusperte sich und sprach dann weiter: „Was ist mit meinen Augen?" Seine Stimme hörte sich wieder einigermaßen normal an. Er vernahm leises Seufzen und das Geräusch von einer Flüssigkeit, die in ein Glas gegossen wurde.

„Trinken sie das Mr. Potter." Ihm wurde ein Becher in die noch gesunde Hand gedrückt. Er wollte protestieren, gab dann aber seufzend auf. Es würde eh nichts bringen.

Vorsichtig nippte er an dem Glas es schmeckte süßlich und schien ihn ein wenig von innen zu wärmen. Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Ein Beruhigungstrank?

„Sie hatten verdammtes Glück Mr. Potter." _Wie immer_, dachte Harry sarkastisch. „Diesmal waren sie dem Tod verdammt nahe."

„Könnte mich mal bitte jemand aufklären?", begann er aufgebracht und versuchte gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit anzukämpfen. _Schlaftrank_, dachte er träge und blinzelte ein paar mal. Es brachte nichts…

„Sie hatten eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen, zusammen mit Mr. Malfoy. Dabei scheinen sie auf ein verfluchtes Buch gestoßen zu sein. Dieses hat sie anscheinend mit irgendwas gestochen und ihnen dabei ein Giftzauberinjiziert: **Serpentis Venenare Lentus.** Sie hatten Glück, das Mr. Malfoy bei ihnen war und sofort einen Lehrer gerufen hatte." _Malfoy_? Harry zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. Aber seine Gedanken drifteten gleich wieder zu einer weitaus wichtigeren Sache. Über Malfoy konnte er sich später noch Gedanken machen.

„Was. Ist. Mit. Meinen. Augen?", wiederholte sich Harry, diesmal mit sehr gepresster Stimme. Was wahrscheinlich nicht nur an seiner Wut über das Ausweichen der Krankenschwester lag, sondern auch wegen der Angst, die sich langsam in ihm breit machte.

„Keine Sorge. Sie werden wieder genesen. In ein, zwei Tagen wird alles wieder normal sein. Es ist nur so, das sich das Gift recht schnell im Körper ausbreitet und die Zellen aggressiv angreifen. In ihrem Fall sind es leider die Augen und ihr Arm, sowie die Hand, welche die größte Belastung durch das Gift davongetragen haben.", sie redete in einer ziemlichen Geschwindigkeit und Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Wieso hatte er das getan? Seine Gefühle überschlugen sich, Unsicherheit über seine Entscheidung zerriss ihn. Hatte er nun richtig gehandelt? Oder nicht?

Wütend vergrub er seine Finger in seinen Haaren, brachte die sonstige Ordnung durcheinander.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Blaise, nachdem er den immer wieder seufzenden Draco nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Er hatte den Blonden selten so aufgewühlt gesehen, nicht mal, als bekannt gegeben wurde, dass es einen Weihnachtsball gab.

„Was?" Draco schreckte auf und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen leicht gereizt an. Es war nicht Blaise' Schuld, es war einfach… „Scheiße…!"

„Anstatt rumzustöhnen, solltest du mir lieber sagen was los ist. Wenn nicht… Dann stöhn doch bitte leiser oder geh woanders hin, einige Menschen müssen noch Hausaufgaben erledigen."

„Sehr komisch, Zabini. Wirklich. Ich wäre froh, wenn ich deine Probleme hätte.", erwiderte Draco unwirsch und richtete sich auf. Sollte er seinem Vater schreiben?

„Geht es um Potter und deinen _tollen_ Plan?" Draco funkelte ihn wütend an. Er mochte nicht, wie dieser Junge ihm Dinge vorwarf, die ihn nichts angingen.

„Pass auf was du sagst, Zabini.", flüsterte er eisig und sah mit Genugtuung, das Blaise leicht zusammenzuckte. Nicht, dass er den Jungen nicht mochte, dennoch sollte er wissen, dass er, Draco, immer noch mehr zu sagen hatte. Der Blonde musterte Blaise weiterhin und dieser fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so wohl in seiner Haut.

Sicher, Draco hatte ihm geholfen und schien seine Gesellschaft auch zu schätzen, aber er schien deswegen nicht unbedingt… gut zu sein. Auch wenn Blaise ab und zu das Gefühl hatte, das der Blonde die Ansichten seines Vater nicht teilte, so schien er dennoch seine ganz eigene, verworrene Lebenseinstellung zu haben… Und dennoch machte er das, was ihm von seinem Vater und damit auch dem dunklen Lord, aufgetragen wurde. Einfach, weil er sich nicht wehrte, weil er es gar nicht versuchte. Ähnlich wie Blaise, nur dass dieser sich nicht wehren konnte. Wehmütig dachte er an die Medikamente, die sie ihm über die Ferien verabreichten, immer in der Hoffnung, ihn doch irgendwann willig zu machen.

Er seufzte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie alle einfach zu feige, denn Blaise war sich sicher, würde er wirklich den **Versuch** unternehmen Auszubrechen, weg von all dem, er würde es bestimmt schaffen. Es wäre nicht einfach, aber er würde es schaffen… Warum tat er es dann nicht? Warum taten sie es alle nicht? Weil es zu schwer, zu anstrengend war…

„Wie ein Schaf!", murmelte er leise, doch seine Worte klangen überlaut in dem Raum.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Draco langsam und ein wenig verwirrt. „Ein Schaf? Wer?" Blaise sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Hatte er das jetzt laut gesagt? Seufzend ging der Schwarzhaarige zum Kamin und stocherte mit dem Schürhaken ein wenig im Holz herum, nicht sicher, ob er sagen sollte, was er dachte oder es dabei belassen sollte. Seufzend drehte er sich wieder um und sah dem Blonden direkt an.

„Wir. Wir sind nichts weiter, als Schafe. Hirnlose Schafe, die das tun, was ihnen ihr Hirte sagt."

Draco schaute ihn böse an und Blaise hatte schon das Gefühl, dass jetzt alles verloren wäre, doch dann wurden die Augen des Blonden weich. Er nickte verstehend.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht sind wir nichts weiter als Schafe. Aber zumindest leben wir.", antwortet er ruhig.

„Leben? Ein Leben, in dem wir nicht unseren eigenen Weg gehen dürfen? In dem wir Folgen müssen, unsere eigene Meinung untergraben lassen? Das nennst du leben? Du bist krank!", fauchte Blaise aufgebracht.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du **so** nicht reden solltest. Man könnte es falsch auffassen.", entgegnete Draco ruhig. Er wusste genau, was Blaise meinte und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, war das der Grund, warum er dem Jungen irgendwo vertraute und ihn ganz sicher nicht an die Anhänger des dunklen Lord verraten würde.

Und dennoch würde er weiter machen. Er konnte seinen Plan nicht aufgeben, sein Leben. Er war kein Gryffindor und er war auch nicht so mutig wie Blaise. Er war feige und das wusste er auch. _Feige, sicherlich, aber zumindest garantiert mir dies noch ein längeres Leben…_, dachte er dunkel. Er trat immer lieber schnell den Rückzug an, um dann später seine Rache zu bekommen, ebenso wie er lieber in der Gruppe angriff als alleine.

Es war zwar feige, aber es war auch schlau. Nicht, dass er sich selbst nicht verteidigen könnte, aber… er seufzte.

„Draco, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Blaise Stimme klang aufgebracht. „Ich hab keine Lust Selbstgespräche zu führen, nur weil du wieder ins Land der Gedanken abgetaucht bist."

„Ich höre dir zu.", gab der Blonde zurück.

„Und?"

„Und?"

„Was sagst du dazu? Was… denkst du?"

„Was soll ich denken? Du hattest dich darüber beschwert, dass ich zu viel seufze. Jetzt tue ich es nicht mehr. Und? Zufrieden?" Er nahm den Blick von Blaise und richtete ihn zum Feuer, welches sich flackernd in seinen Augen spiegelte.

„Nein. Warum?"

„Warum was?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau."

„Warum ich ihn gerettet habe, meinst du? Warum ich einen leichten Heilzauber gesprochen habe und dann einen Lehrer gerufen habe? Kannst du es dir nicht denken?"

„Weil du es ihm geschuldet hast. Du standest in seiner Schuld.", war Blaises Kommentar. Es war trocken gesagt, als wäre diese Erkenntnis erst nach und nach gekommen.

„Genau."

„Wo liegt dann dein Problem?"

Wütend schnaubte Draco aus, blitze Blaise an.

„Für dich scheint es einfach zu sein, hm? Dein Vater ist nicht die rechte Hand vom dunklen Lord, deine Eltern sind nur _irgendwer_, niemand. Genauso wie du!" Er wusste, dass es gemein war, was er sagte. Aber er war aufgebracht, verwirrt und Blaise stellte ihn vor Dinge, die er wusste, die er aber nicht wahr haben wollte.

„Tut das gut? Andere zu verletzen, nur weil man nicht weiß, was man sagen soll?" Blaise klang keineswegs so gekränkt, wie Draco es gerne hätte. Nein, er schien eher nüchtern. ZU nüchtern.

„Vielleicht… Nein, du hast Recht! Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen.", meinte Draco nun wieder versöhnlich. Es brachte ihm nichts, wenn Blaise sauer auf ihn war. Er brauchte den Jungen. Denn er wurde nicht beachtet und galt mehr oder weniger als ‚unwichtig'.

„Aber sag mir, was ich machen soll! Ich, ausgerechnet ICH, habe ihm das Leben gerettet."

„Du musstest es tun.", kam die Antwort. Für Draco klang sie irgendwie fremd.

„Und warum? Wie kann ich das erklären? Mein Vater wird mich in Stücke reißen."

Auf Blaise Gesicht machte sich ein leichtes Lächeln breit. Traurig, aber irgendwie auch so, als hätte er einen Plan.

„Du bist panisch. Denk doch mal nach… Du kannst deinem Vater nun sagen, dass Harry Potter in **deiner** Schuld steht…"

„Aber das tut er nicht! Wir sind Quitt!"

„Nein, stimmt. Aber das weiß dein Vater nicht. Er wusste nichts von der Nacht und du sollst ihn doch zu deinem Vater bringen, oder? Am besten so, dass er überhaupt nicht weiß, was ihm geschieht. Mit deiner „Rettung" hast du doch einen guten Anfang gemacht."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, als er über das Gesagte nachdachte. Blaise hatte Recht. Es war der perfekte Anfang seinen Plan anlaufen zu lassen und sein Vater musste nicht einmal was davon erfahren. Er hatte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen.

Zum ersten war seine Schuld Potter gegenüber getilgt –und zwar so schnell, dass er sich selber drüber wunderte- und zweitens würde sein Vater sein Vorgehen als durchaus richtig auffassen.

„Blaise, … das ist…!"

„Genial?" Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Gut."

„Das du mir keinen Sieg gönnen kannst…!" der Schwarzhaarige verzog das Gesicht.

„Nicht mir gegenüber. Aber du musst mir helfen."

„Ich? Dem großen Draco Malfoy?" Draco grinste kurz.

„Ja. Du musst dich umhören. Informationen besorgen." Blaise schaute ihn verblüfft an.

„Über was? Potter?"

„Nein, das Meiste kenn ich schon." Das Blaise bei dieser Bemerkung die Stirn kraus zog entging Draco. „Ich muss wissen, wie die Situation zu seinem Haus ist, zu den Lehrern. Dinge, die ich nicht hören werde, weil ich zu auffällig bin, aber du! Du als _Schatten_ schaffst das!" Blaise sah ihn bei der Bemerkung kurz verletzt an, nickte dann aber langsam.

„Gut. Sag mir, was du wissen willst!"

Schlange

vergiften

langsam


	11. Feindliches Misstrauen

**Feindliches Misstrauen**

_Kenne Dich und Deinen Gegner, so wirst Du 100 Kriege sicher gewinnen. (Sunzi)_

* * *

Es war Vormittag, dass hatte ihm zumindest Madam Pomfrey mitgeteilt. Dean und Seamus mussten demnach heute Morgen vor dem Frühstück hier gewesen sein. Er seufzte und rückte sich ein wenig zurecht.

Seine Augen waren immer noch nicht besser geworden, noch immer war alles dunkel, verschwommen. Außerdem tat sein Rücken vom liegen langsam weh, da Pomfrey ihm verboten hatte aufzustehen. Die Gefahr, dass er sich verletzte war zu groß.

_Ja, der große Auserwählte könnte sich ja das Knie aufstoßen und dann Voldemort nicht mehr umbringen!_, knurrte er gedanklich. Er war sich sicher, dass die Krankenschwester auch diesen Unsinn im Tagespropheten glaubte. Wer tat es nicht? Selbst die Nachricht vom neuen Zauberminister hatte nicht für so viel Gesprächstoff gesorgt. Harry hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass es einen neuen Minister gab, aber für ihn war das Ministerium sowieso gestorben. Noch zu gut erinnerte er sich an die Hetzattacken gegen ihn, an die Beschuldigungen, daran, dass sich alle über seine Geschichte lächerlich gemacht hatten. Ein neuer Minister würde da auch nichts dran ändern… Er überlegte kurz. Wie hieß er noch? Rufus Schrimm… Irgendwie so was.

_Wobei_, dachte Harry leicht gehässig, _schlimmer als Fuge **konnte** man gar nicht sein._ Er wusste selbst nicht genau, was mit dem ehemaligen Minister passiert war. Seamus hatte ihm noch erzählt, dass dieser fast einstimmig abgewählt wurde und die Zeitungen Wochenlang gegen ihn gehetzt hatten, aber mehr hatte er ihm auch nicht gesagt.

Wenn Harry ehrlich war, interessierte es ihn auch nicht wirklich.

Oh, wie Draco Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hasste. Er hasste es diesem vertrotteltem Halbriesen zuzuhören, er hasste es sich mit irgendwelchen Kreaturen rum zuschlagen und das alles hasste er noch mehr, weil es langsam kalt wurde und regnerisch.

Davon abgesehen hatte er bei weitem Wichtigeres zu tun. Potter besuchen zum Beispiel.

Er grinste innerlich. Ja. Er würde Potter besuchen. Es wäre die einfachste Art sich ihm langsam zu nähern, immerhin hatte **er**, Draco Malfoy, ihn gerettet. Da war es doch mehr als verständlich, wenn er sich auch einmal im Krankenflügel blicken lassen würde.

„Was grinst du so?", fragte Blaise, rechts neben ihm.

„Geht dich nichts an!", murmelte Draco verhalten zurück. Blaise würde es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Auch wenn er nun seine ‚Freunde' endlich los war, durfte er sich nicht allzu sehr mit Blaise abgeben. Das war nichts gegen den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an sich, aber es würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen.

Seufzend machte er sich daran die Aufgabe, die ihnen eben gestellt worden war, zu erfüllen.

Harry hatte war noch nie so lange im Krankenflügel gewesen. Zumindest nicht im wachen Zustand. Es war grausam. Grausam langweilig.

Er konnte nicht lesen, er durfte sich nicht bewegen und Essen war auch eine Sache für sich. Er seufzte und legte die Gabel vorsichtig auf seinen Teller zurück. Seamus und Dean würden nicht kommen können, da Beide gleich zu Verwandlung gehen müssten. Das hieß, er musste bis heute Abend alleine bleiben.

Langsam ließ er sich in die Kissen zurück sinken, als er Stimmen von draußen hörte.

„Was machen sie denn hier?", fragte die aufgeregt klingende Stimme von Madam Pomfrey. Eine weitere antwortete, allerdings so leise, dass Harry es nicht verstehen könnte. Es folgte eine kurze Diskussion bis Pomfrey schließlich nachzugeben schien.

„Was? Nun… gut, aber nur kurz!"

Die Flügeltür schwang quietschend auf und Harry konnte Schritte hören. Sofort schnellte seine Kopf in die Richtung, sehen konnte er allerdings nicht viel. Eins wusste er nur, es war keiner von seinen Freunden.

„Potter."

„Malfoy, was suchst du hier?", schoss Harry aggressiv zurück. Ein Stuhl wurde gerückt und abfälliges Lachen war zu hören.

„Ich muss mich doch nach dem armen Opfer erkundigen. Schließlich hab ich dir dein Leben gerettet, da muss ich schon wissen, ob du noch lebst!", Malfoys Stimme war freundlich. Zu freundlich für Harrys Geschmack und das machte ihn misstrauisch.

„Was willst du?", fragte er mit misstrauisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Keine Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mehr? Den Weltfrieden?", kam die patzige Antwort zurück.

„Oh sicher, Malfoy. Du und der Weltfrieden.", höhnte Harry und schnaubte wütend aus. Konnte der Kerl nicht einfach gehen?

„Ich will mich lediglich unterhalten. Deine Freunde scheinen ja keine Zeit für dich zu haben." Es klang fast mitleidig und Harry fühlte sich auf einmal unwohl und das lag nicht zuletzt an Malfoys Bemerkung, aber dies war nicht Harrys größtes Problem. Er war alleine in einem Zimmer, mit seinem Erzfeind. _Alleine. Mit. Draco. Malfoy._ Dazu konnte er noch weniger sehen, als vorher.

„Mir geht's gut. Gehst du jetzt?"

„Wo ist den Dumbledore? Kümmert er sich nicht mehr um seinen Auserwählten?", fragte Malfoy weiter und seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Spott, als er die Worte ‚Auserwählter' aussprach. Langsam bewegte er seinen Arm in Richtung Nachttisch. Sein Zauberstab musste dort irgendwo liegen. Er fand ihn nicht und wünscht Madam Promfrey tausend Tode, dafür, dass sie ihm seinen Zauberstab weggenommen hatte.

„Schnauze, Malfoy, oder ich verfluch dich!"

„Hey, bleib ruhig! Du glaubst auch immer gleich, dass dir alle feindlich gesinnt sind, oder?"

„Alle nicht, aber du bestimmt! Und selbst wenn du es nicht wärst, ich bin es!"

„Du bist zu misstrauisch Potter oder nennt man das bei dir schon paranoid?" es klang fast bedauernd, wäre dieser widerlich, süßliche Unterton nicht gewesen. Er erinnerte Harry irgendwie an Umbrige. Was das Ganze nur noch unangenehmer machte.

„Von dir muss ich mir nichts über Misstrauen sagen lassen und davon abgesehen geht es dich einen Scheiß an, ob ich paranoid oder nicht bin. Verschwinde!", knurrte Harry ungehalten zurück.

„Na, na, na...warum so unfreundlich."

„Das ist nicht unfreundlich, das ist die Wahrheit!", erwiderte Harry bissig.

Es raschelte kurz und der Stuhl wurde zur Seite gerückt.

„Die nächste Stunde fängt eh gleich an. Wir sehen uns, Potter."

„Hoffentlich nicht!", antwortete Harry, doch die Tür war schon zugefallen und er war wieder alleine.

Draco kochte innerlich. Es würde schwerer werden, als er gedacht hatte, aber was hatte er erwartet? Seit fünf Jahren waren sie nun Feinde und dann schneite er einfach rein und tat auf Gut Freund. War klar, dass Potter nicht sofort drauf ansprang und wenn man seine momentane Lage bedachte… Draco hätte an seiner Stelle wahrscheinlich Panik bekommen. Mit seinem Feind in einem Zimmer, wenn man fast nichts sehen konnte.

Auch wenn Harry wahrscheinlich nicht der Feind war, der Draco in Angst versetzen würde. Der Gryffindor würde keine Wehrlosen angreifen, dazu war er zu artig. Draco selbst dagegen- er grinste leicht bei dem Gedanken. Ja, wenn er einen Vorteil daraus ziehen würde, dann würde er es wahrscheinlich schon machen.

Langsam ging er in Richtung Bibliothek um sich die restliche Zeit den Schulaufgaben zu widmen oder –falls dieser anwesend war- mit Blaise reden.

Harry war mehr als glücklich, als er gegen Abend endlich Dean und Seamus Stimmen hörte, welche sich lauthals über die letzten Beiden Stunden unterhielten.

„Das war doch einfach nur Wahnsinn, da kannst du mir erzählen, was du willst.", meckerte Dean ungehalten. Seamus lachte kurz auf.

„Nur weil es dich fast gebissen hatte." Er schien innezuhalten „Hey Auserwählter, wie sieht's aus?"

„Würde ich was sehen…", antwortete Harry schief grinsend. Die Bemerkung von Dean überging er geflissentlich.

„Immer noch nicht besser, hm? Und dabei hattest du dir deine Augen gerade erst korrigieren lassen." Es hörte sich ein wenig bedauernd an.

„Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?" Es wurden Stühle herangezogen und Harry richtete sich in einem Bett ein wenig weiter auf.

„Hauptsächlich über die letzte Stunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Ich sag dir, das war so…"

„Schrecklich. Hagrid lässt sich immer wieder neue Monster einfallen, mit denen wir uns dann rumschlagen müssen." Er streckte dramatisch die Hände zum Himmel.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Er wurde nur von einem Gnom gebissen. Scheinbar hat Hagrid sich jetzt die „Haus und Garten" Geschöpfe vorgenommen."

„Bin ich froh, dass ich solche Biester nicht bei uns im Garten habe. Meine Mutter würde ausflippen und mich anschließend damit beauftragen sie zu entfernen.", grummelte Dean leise und Harry lachte.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie überall sind, auch wenn man sie nicht unbedingt sieht."

Deans Kopf ruckte nach oben und er gab ein frustriertes Schnauben von sich.

„Na danke. Ich dachte Maulwürfe wären das Schlimmste was mir passieren könnte, aber nein, jetzt auch noch Gnome." Er schlug dramatisch die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

„Was hast du den ganzen Tag gemacht?", fragte Dean und blickte kopfschüttelnd in Seamus Richtung.

Harry schnaubte.

„Größtenteils geschlafen oder mich gelangweilt.", er grinste viel sagend „Und ich hatte _Besuch_." Das letzte Wort zischte er wütend. Dean zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Seamus unterbrach seine Darstellung und blickte ebenfalls zu Harry.

„Von wem hattest du Besuch?" er schüttelte kurz den Kopf „Sorry Alter, aber wir hatten alle Unterricht und es scheint so," er warf Dean einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu „Als hätten Ron und Hermine viel zu tun."

„Vom Frettchen höchstpersönlich.", antwortet Harry ruhig.

„Von _Malfoy_? Dem Draco ich-bin-ein-Todesser Malfoy?", ereiferte sich Seamus sogleich.

„Kennst du einen anderen, den man schon mal in ein Frettchen verwandelt hat?", erwiderte Dean gelassen. Seamus blickte böse zurück, erwiderte aber nichts. „Was wollte er?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wirklich keine Ahnung. Laut ihm, wollte er nur mal ‚_ein wenig unterhalten'_.", erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Wie kommt der überhaupt hier rein?", fragte Seamus leicht in Rage nach. Harry blickte ihn an und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er erinnerte ihn an Ron. Dieser hätte wohl genauso reagiert.

Es traf ihn, dass Ron und Hermine ihn nicht besucht hatten. Nicht mal jetzt. Er wollte es so, das war richtig, aber es zu spüren, war eine andere Sache. Und was noch viel mehr wehtat, war, dass Malfoy es bemerkt hatte.

Dieser widerliche, verzogene Bastard schien immer zu wissen, wie und wo er Harry zu treffen hatte um den größten Effekt zu erzielen. Immer. Dabei hatte Harry es irgendwie satt.

Überall war Krieg und Kampf und egal wo er sich befand, er geriet mitten in das Geschehen.

„Beim nächsten Mal, fluch ihn in die nächste Woche. Und… ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse, wir haben da noch etwas für dich." Dean grinste leicht und zog seine Tasche hervor.

„Da du nichts sehen kannst, dachten wir, ein paar Schokofrösche könnten dich vielleicht aufmuntern." Harry grinste erfreut und ließ sich von Dean einen in die Hand drücken.

„Sag mal, hat irgendjemand schon etwas über deinen Unfall herausgefunden?", begann Seamus langsam. Harry blickte in seine Richtung oder eher, er schätzte dass er es tat.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wie du schon sagtest: Ein Unfall. Scheinbar hat sich irgendjemand einen makabren Scherz erlaubt, als er dieses Buch verflucht hatte und ich hatte halt einfach Pech.", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

„Ich weiß nicht… Hat Dumbledore etwas gesagt?", fragte Dean langsam. Ihm war schnell aufgefallen, dass das Verhältnis zwischen ihrem Schuldirektor und Harry ziemlich abgekühlt war, genauso wie das, von Hermine, Ron und Harry.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste leicht.

„Ich denke Dumbledore hat momentan… Wichtigeres zu tun."

„Hm…", meinte Seamus nachdenklich, erwiderte aber nichts. Harry war ihm dankbar dafür, denn er wollte wirklich nicht darüber reden.

Es war ein beschaulicher Abend geworden. Beide Jungen hatten ihm bei seinen Hausaufgaben geholfen, gelacht und Unmengen von Schokofröschen verzehrt. Das Thema Malfoy wurde nicht weiter angesprochen und Harry war zufrieden damit.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück in die weichen Kissen und schloss seine Augen. Es war ihm mehr als schleierhaft, warum Malfoy ihn gerettet hatte. Es passte so gar nicht zu dem Bild, welches Harry über Jahre hinweg von Draco hatte.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und seufzte. Aber vielleicht hatte auch er sich verändert? Immerhin hatte er im Wald, als sie von diesem Was-auch-immer angegriffen worden waren, reagiert wie ein normaler Mensch.

Harry grinste. Wahrscheinlich war Draco Malfoy auch nicht mehr oder weniger als ein normaler Mensch; selbst wenn es so schien, als wäre er ein totales Monster.

Und dennoch… diese plötzliche Freundlichkeit, wenn man das so nennen konnte, die ihm von dem anderen Jungen entgegen gebracht wurde, irritierte ihn. Wobei das ganze Jahr schon ziemlich seltsam begonnen hatte. Ron und Hermine wollten nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, er selbst hatte sich mehr oder weniger von Dumbledore abgewandt… Dann noch dieser Unfall und die vielen neuen Lehrer.

Er konnte immer noch nicht sehen, auch wenn Madam Pomfrey ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass dies völlig normal sei und dass er noch zwei Tage hier verbringen sollte. Es würde sich wahrscheinlich über den nächsten Tag hinweg bessern.

Warum sollte jemand ihn töten…Warum fragte er überhaupt? Seitdem er auf der Welt war, wollte ihn irgendjemand aus den verschiedenstes Gründen töten. Seit er an dieser Schule war, hatte es jedes Jahr mindestens einen Anschlag auf sein Leben gegeben. Er sollte sich nicht wundern. Er sollte sich wirklich nicht wundern.

Schwermütig drehte er sich wieder auf die andere Seite. Er wusste, dass er schlafen sollte, auch wenn er nicht müde war. Nicht wirklich müde, dösig, aber nicht müde.

Wieder schloss er seine Augen, ärgerte sich darüber, dass es kaum einen Unterschied machte, ob er sie auf oder zu hatte und versuchte an angenehmere Dinge zu denken.

Am Ende konnte er nicht mehr genau sagen, wann er eingeschlafen war.

Draco blickte rasch auf seine Uhr. Es war schon nach Mitternacht, Blaise schlief schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Rasch überflog er noch einmal seine Zauberkunsthausaufgaben.

_Kann ich so lassen_, dachte er schon leicht schläfrig. Dennoch ging er noch nicht ins Bett. Langsam holte er einen weiteren Bogen Pergament heraus und schrieb an seinen Vater.

Er hatte noch einige Fragen an diesen und sie waren nicht alle auf dieses Unterfangen gerichtet.

Mit schneller Hand fegte er über das Papier, änderte ab und zu einige Formulierungen mit seinem Zauberstab und setzte schlussendlich seine Unterschrift drunter.

Er wollte wissen, warum er sich erst mit Potter anfreunden sollte. Warum eigentlich? Er könnte ihn doch einfach überfallen oder ihm einen Portschlüssel zuwerfen, wenn Potter wieder einmal alleine durch die Gänge lief. Es gab wirklich einfachere Möglichkeiten ihn zum dunklen Lord zu bringen, als sich vorher mit ihm ‚anzufreunden'. Des Weiteren musste er wissen, wer dem Gryffindor ans Leder wollte. Er grinste bei diesem Gedanken. Wenn man es genau sah, konnte man schon eine recht lange Liste erstellen, wer Potter umbringen wollte und sie wäre ganz sicherlich nicht kurz. Aber warum sollte ihn jemand umbringen, wenn Draco schon auf ihn angesetzt war?

Langsam faltete er den Brief, setzte ein Wachsigel drauf. Er würde ihn morgen abschicken.

Wirre Träume plagten Draco in dieser Nacht. Unruhig wälzte er sich in seinem Bett hin und her, atmete schwer. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

_Alles war dunkel um ihn. Seine Schritte halten überlaut während er weiter lief, doch er wusste, dass er sich in keinem Raum befand. Er wusste nicht genau was, aber etwas verfolgte ihn. Etwas war dort, in der Dunkelheit, lauerte auf ihn.  
Sein Herz raste, sein Atem ging hastig, seine Beine taten ihm weh doch er lief weiter. Der Weg –war es ein Weg?- ging plötzlich steil nach oben und er fiel. In Erwartung der bevorstehenden Schmerzen hielt er kurz den Atem an, doch da war nichts. Stattdessen konnte er endlich die Schritte hören, die von der Person kamen, die ihn die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte. _

_Langsam stemmte er sich auf die Ellenbogen, drehte sich um und blickte in die Dunkelheit, die sich nicht lichtete und dennoch trat aus ihrem Schatten eine Person._

_Schwarze Roben umspielten den Körper, ein grünes Abzeichen wurde sichtbar und dann endlich kam auch der Kopf zum Vorschein._

_Er hielt den Atem an, als er seinem eigenem Spiegelbild gegenüberstand._

Harry wachte früh morgens auf, öffnete seine Augen und schloss sie stöhnend wieder. Alles war so **hell**. Wieder versuchte vorsichtig zu blinzeln, ließ es aber sein, nachdem er sich selbst nach einer Weile noch nicht an das Licht gewöhnt hatte.

Kurz darauf wurde die Tür des Krankenflügels aufgestoßen und er konnte eilige Schritte hören.

„Mister Potter, schön, dass sie schon wach sind.", ertönte die gutgelaunte Stimme der Krankenschwester.

„Madam Pomfrey, warum…" er versuchte seine Augen wieder zu öffnen, aber die Medihexe unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Geben sie sich ein wenig Zeit. Warten sie." Kurz darauf schienen die Vorhänge zugezogen worden zu sein. „Versuchen sie es jetzt noch mal. Es wird anfangs ein wenig schmerzen, immerhin waren sie mehrere Tage blind und ihre Augen müssen sich erst wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnen."

Harry kam ihren Worten vorsichtig nach und blinzelte wieder. Es war besser, es tat nicht mehr ganz so weh und war auch nicht mehr so hell, wie zuvor.

„Hier, trinken sie das." Sie drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand und vorsichtig roch der Gryffindor am selbigen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ein missbilligendes Schnalzen erklang von der Medihexe.

„Kopfschmerzmittel, ich denke sie werden es brauchen.", erwiderte diese „Keine Sorgen, es wird sie nicht vergiften und nun trinken sie."

Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte Harry das Glas angesetzt und schluckte den Trank ohne auf den widerlichen Geschmack zu achten, welcher sich in seinem Mund breit machte.

„Wann kann ich wieder raus?", fragte er langsam und war erstaunt, als er langsam klare Konturen wahrnehmen konnte und das Licht ein wenig weniger hell erschien.

„Wenn sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt haben… Wahrscheinlich gegen Abend, auch wenn ich sie lieber…"

„Nein, nein, das geht schon.", meinte Harry schnell. Er wollte nicht noch länger hier bleiben. Nichts gegen Madam Pomfrey persönlich, aber für seinen Geschmack hatte er schon viel zu viel Zeit während seiner letzten sechs Schuljahre im Krankenflügel verbracht. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sicherlich, sobald er hier raus kam, einen Berg Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatte und der sich noch vergrößern würde, würde er länger hier bleiben.

Die Medihexe schaute ihn kurz nachdenklich an und seufzte schließlich.

„Wir werden sehen.", erwiderte sie, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Blaise hatte sich vorsichtig in den Schatten einer Drachenstatue gestellt. Er grinste leicht bei dem Gedanken, was er hier tat. Es war absurd. Seine gesamte Zeit hier in Hogwarts, hatte er es verflucht, hatte seinen so genannten Spitznamen ‚Schatten' gehasst und nun setzte er genau diesen ein. Oder eher diese Fähigkeit, der er diesen Namen verdankte. Unauffälligkeit. Trotz seinem, ohne eitel zu werden, gutem Aussehen. Vorsichtig trat er aus dem Schatten, als er eine Gruppe von Gryffindor-Schülerinnen in Richtung Bibliothek gehen sah. Mit einem Grinsen bemerkte er, dass es sich genau um die Mädchen handelte, die er gesucht hatte. Alles Gryffindorschülerinnen des sechsten Jahres und unter ihnen Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown. Nach Blaises Wissen schlimmer als Pansy in ihren redewütigsten Zeiten. Es war ihm ein leichtes einfach hinterher zu gehen, auszusehen wie jeder andere.

Sie betraten die Bibliothek, Madam Pince schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung und auch nicht als er sich an einen Tisch, in der Nähe der Mädchen suchte.

Langsam holte Blaise seine Hausaufgaben heraus und tat so, als würde er diese konzentriert bearbeiten. Was keiner wusste oder sah, war, dass er statt den Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde einfach Kreise und die eine oder andere Notiz kritzelte, die er von den sich leise unterhaltenden Mädchen mitbekam. Es war leicht, Dinge über Potter herauszufinden, zumindest so lange es sein so genanntes ‚Privatleben' anging.

„…Ja, seine Freunde sprechen auch nicht mehr mit ihm.", flüsterte Lavender Brown leise

„..ziemlich verändert, oder? …Ständig mit Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas zusammen..", kommentierte ein Mädchen, welches Blaise nicht kannte.

„Ja…", Parvati schlug kurz in einem Verwandlungsbuch nach „Laut Hermine, die es von Ron erfahren hat, soll er sich für schwarze Magie interessieren…"

„… deswegen angegriffen wurde?", fragte Lavender leise, während sie versuchte, unauffällig von Parvati abzuschreiben, die schon das Meiste ihres Aufsatzes geschafft hatte.

„Wer weiß? Passiert auch immer ihm…Zieht Unheil an, aber bei seinem…" Parvati warf Lavender einen bösen Blick zu und diese schaute wieder auf ihr Pergament „Hermine sagte ‚Heldenkomplex'. Kein Wunder."

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich total verändert hat. Also ich wird aus dem Typen nicht mehr schlau. Frag mich sowieso, was Seamus und Dean von dem wollen, wer weiß was der einem antun kann in seinem ‚Ich bin der Beste und alle müssen vor mir kriechen'"

Blaise zog verwundert die Stirn kraus. Sicherlich, Potter war immer ein wenig seltsam und dass er häufig im Rampenlicht stand, war auch bekannt. Blaise war sich nicht sicher, ob es Potter wirklich zu gefallen schien. Er nahm es irgendwo an, wer mochte es nicht bejubelt zu werden?

Aber manchmal… Er selbst würde es sicherlich nicht angenehm finden wenn häufiger Geschichten über **seine** Eltern oder **seine** Vergangenheit diskutiert werden würden und genauso wenig Draco, selbst wenn dieser nichts lieber mochte, als bewundert zu werden und mehr als eifersüchtig sein konnte, wenn Potter **schon wieder **im Propheten stand.

„Ich weiß nicht… Aber nach allem, was der Prophet sagt?", warf Lavender ein. Patil schüttelte nur abwertend den Kopf.

„Blödsinn. So viel ich auch für wissenswerte Neuigkeiten übrig habe… im vierten Jahr war er der bemitleidenswerte Held, dann im fünften der totale Spinner und nun? Ein Heiliger?" Patil lachte leise. „Ich finde er ist einfach nur ziemlich verrückt… Vielleicht haben Ron und Hermine das Richtige getan, als sie sich von ihm entfernt haben… Wer weiß? Anfälle hatte er ja wirklich, mehr als genug…"

Blaise hielt inne und tat schleunigst so, als würde er angestrengt arbeiten, als die Bibliothekarin die Mädchen beim Reden erwischt hatte und sie verwarnte. Still und leise machten sie sich wieder an die Arbeit und Blaise war sich sicher, dass sie nichts interessantes mehr zu erzählen hatten.

Er packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen, um zurück in die Kerker zu gehen. Es war zwar nicht viel, was er erfahren hatte, aber recht interessant.

Draco würde sich freuen.


	12. Ganz neue Seiten

**Kapitel 12**

**Ganz neue Seiten**

_Wenn der Wind des Wandels weht, bauen die einen Schutzmauern, die Anderen bauen Windmühlen. (chinesisches Sprichwort)_

Harry war froh gegen Abend den Krankenflügel verlassen zu dürfen. Es war zwar schon recht spät und Ausgangssperre hatte vor einigen Minuten begonnen, aber er dürfte es noch schaffen ungesehen in den Gryffindorturm zu kommen… Mit ein wenig Glück.

Er grinste leicht und sogar der Ausblick auf eine vollkommen regnerische Nacht konnte seine Stimmung nicht trüben. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl wieder sehen zu können und seine Augen waren noch immer sehr Lichtempfindlich. Der Grund, warum er ohne beleuchteten Zauberstab durch die Gänge laufen konnte: er konnte fast so gut sehen, wie bei Tag.

Madam Pomfrey meinte es würde spätestens morgen aufhören und wäre eine normale Reaktion, verbunden mit dem Gift und den Medikamenten… Harry hatte irgendwann aufgehört zuzuhören und hatte er es am Anfang noch nicht, so bereute er es spätestens jetzt, dass die Wirkung nachlassen würde. Es war zwar lästig bei Tag und vollem Licht, aber eine völlig neue Erfahrung bei Nacht. _So ähnlich müsste Hedwig sich auch…_Etwas von draußen weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Dort unten, an einem der Nebentürme, die auch einen Ausgang hatten, stand jemand. Durch beständiges, immer wieder kurzes aufglühen, anscheinend rauchend. Harry konnte nicht genau erkennen, wer es war, aber es machte ihn neugierig.

Die kleine, mahnende Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass ihn solche und ähnliche Gestallten schon häufig genug in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatten, ignorierte er. Er wollte wissen, wer um diese Zeit und bei diesem Wetter draußen war; und sei es nur um zu rauchen.

Eine Tatsache, die ihn auch wunderte und ihn in seinem Vorhaben nur noch bestärkte.

Draco hasste es. Er zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette und blickte nachdenklich in die Glut. Wieso hatte er damit überhaupt angefangen? Rauchen war eine lästige Angelegenheit, vor allem, wenn man in Hogwarts war und jedes Mal, wenn man das Bedürfnis verspürte, rausgehen musste. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihn nach Möglichkeit keiner sehen durfte. Es gab zwar keine Regel, zumindest nicht soweit er wusste, die Rauchen an der Schule verbieten würde, aber würde es bekannt werden, dass er Draco Malfoy eine Muggelangewohnheit hätte… Er würde seines Lebens nicht mehr froh. Erst recht nicht, sollte sein Vater Wind davon bekommen.

Im Stillen dankte er Fletchley für seinen Handel mit allen möglichen Muggeldrogen, ob nun nur Alkohol und Zigaretten oder auch Hasch und einige dieser, wie Justin selber sagt, Wunderpillen. Draco selbst war nur an den Zigaretten interessiert, etwas, was es in der Zaubererwelt nicht gab. Zumindest nicht in dieser Form und er war sich wirklich noch zu jung um schon Pfeife zu rauchen, wie es ältere Zauberer gerne machten, wenn sie ich entspannen wollten.

Lässig schnippte er den noch qualmenden Stummel in die Luft und ließ ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes in Flammen aufgehen. Kurz murmelte er **_Tempus_** um nicht zu spät zu seinem Rundgang zu gehen. Er hatte noch genug Zeit. Selbstzufrieden grinsend fingerte er eine weitere Zigarette aus seiner Tasche, zündete sie an und zog einmal. Es hatte schon seinen Vorteil Vertrauensschüler zu sein, niemand stellte fragen, wenn er sich nach Ausgangssperre noch draußen aufhielt und es war ein Spaß immer mal wieder den Astronomie und Nordturm, sowie den See und Innenhof abzugehen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viele Leute gibt, die diese Orte aufsuchten. Von wegen ‚Alleine sein'. Draco bezweifelte, dass irgendeiner von ihnen alleine sein wollte, wenn dem so wäre, warum waren sie dann an solch _populären_ Orten und suchten sich nicht wirklich stille Plätze aus.

Das Klo der Maulenden Myrte zum Beispiel, einer von Pansys Lieblingsplätzen, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte.

Draco drückte sich noch ein wenig enger an die Wand der Zinnen um sich ein wenig vor dem Wind und dem Regen zu schützen und beobachtete wie der Regen viel. Von fern spürte er das leichte magische Vibrieren der Barriere die um das Gelände gezogen war. Er schaute gedankenverloren nach oben in den Wolkenschwarzen Himmel. Es war schon ziemlich kalt, bald würde es wieder Winter werden. Draco mochte Winter. Alles war weiß und unschuldig, aber trügerisch. Schnee konnte täuschen, trotz seiner Reinheit Dinge unter seiner dichten Decke verstecken, töten, wenn es zu Stürmen kam und… Er wurde seinem Namen ‚Eisprinz von Slytherin' nur zu gerecht.

Ein Quietschen hinter ihm, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell drehte er sich um in Richtung Tür und erstarrte.

Warum machte er das hier noch mal genau?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als er die Tür zum Innenhof aufstieß. Im Sommer war es hier angenehm, man konnte gut draußen sitzen und seine Hausaufgaben machen, ohne still sein zu müssen, wie in der Bibliothek. Aber im Winter… Er mochte den Winter nicht wirklich. Und Herbst ebenso wenig. Einfach zu kalt für Harrys Geschmack.

Kurz entschlossen stieß er die Tür auf, die sich mit einem leichten Quietschen öffnete. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab schritt er durch die Tür und blieb beim Anblick seines Gegenübers erschrocken stehen.

„Potter."

„Malfoy."

Kam aus zwei Mündern und Zauberstäbe wurden gezogen und aufeinander gerichtet.

„Was tust du hier draußen? Ausgangssperre ist schon lange über!", fauchte Harry wütend und musterte sein Gegenüber eindringlich. Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, schien aber nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, denn seine eine Hand war nicht, wie gewöhnlich über dem Kopf in Abwehhaltung, sondern an der Seite, fast versteckt.

„Gut dass du das bemerkt hast, zu Schade nur, dass **ich** ein Recht habe mich auch noch nach der Sperre draußen aufzuhalten." Er grinste. „Also Potter…" Spielerisch betrachtete er seinen Zauberstab, genau wissend, dass Harry nichts mehr als das hasste. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute ihn wütend an und er war kurz davor dem Blonden einen seiner grausamsten Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen, als dieser weiter sprach. „Was tust **du** hier draußen? Sollte der Auserwählte nicht ein wenig mehr auf sich Acht geben? Schließlich muss er doch unsere ach so schöne Welt beschützen." Draco grinste höhnisch. Er musste nicht das Gesicht von Potter sehen, um zu wissen, wie dieser ihn anstarrte.

Wütend, die Augen funkelnd, bereit ihm im nächsten Moment zu Boden zu werfen.

Und obwohl sich Draco dieser Gefahr bewusst war, musste er ihn einfach provozieren. Schließlich war Harry Potter mit Schuld, dass sein Leben so bescheiden verlief. Immerhin drängte Lucius seinen Sohn immer dazu, besser zu sein als Potter. Quidditch, Ansehen, Freunde, einfach alles. Draco hasste es.

„Halt dein schmutziges Maul, Malfoy.", fauchte Harry zurück. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich zurück an die Wand. Seine Hände versanken wieder in seinen Taschen und er fingerte eine weitere Zigarette heraus, die er auch gleich ansteckte. Warum sprach er überhaupt mit Potter? Warum zog er ihm nicht einfach Punkte ab und gab ihm Strafarbeiten?

„Stimmt, oh großer Auserwählter. Erkläre es mir und lass mich an deiner _Weisheit_," er grinste süffisant „Teilnehmen."

„Du…" der Schwarzhaarige hielt inne und schaute auf Draco überrascht an, als dieser gelassen an seiner Zigarette zog „rauchst?"

Draco hob seine Hand, blickte auf seine Zigarette und dann wieder zurück zu Potter.

„Sieht so aus. Solltest vielleicht doch wieder deine Brille aufsetzen, wenn du immer noch nichts sehen kannst." Harry schnaubte nur.

„Du bist ätzender als Snape.", erwiderte er flach und sein Körper entspannte sich ein wenig, auch wenn sein Zauberstab immer noch auf Draco zeigte.

„Soll ich das jetzt als Kompliment oder als Beleidigung auffassen."

„Kommt drauf an, ob du gerne mit einem schleimigen, trügerischen, fettige Haare habenden Zaubertranklehrer verglichen werden willst." Zu Harrys eigener Verwunderung war dieser Kommentar nicht einmal halb zu scharf ausgefallen, wie es ursprünglich geplant war.

„Oh, ich bitte dich. Mit so etwas will man eigentlich gar nicht gleichgesetzt werden." Er grinste leicht „Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass er einige Verehrerinnen hat." Draco grinste leicht und Harry war mehr als… schockiert? Er hatte Malfoy schon auf verschiedene Art und Weisen grinsen sehen, aber das hier… Er konnte es nicht einmal beschreiben. Es kam so normal rüber, als würde man mit einem Freund sprechen und nicht mit seinem Erzfeind.

„Hat er nicht.", erwiderte Harry, ehrlich ungläubig. Wer würde sich schon freiwillig mit Snape einlassen? „Davon ab, woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass du und deine Superfreunde das schon längst herausgefunden haben. Severus Snape ist nicht nur ein guter Freund von Lu…" er stockte. „Meines Vaters, sondern auch mein Patenonkel." Er grinste höhnisch, als er sich das Gesicht seines Rivalen vorstellte. _Das hast du jetzt nicht erwartet, was Potter?_

Harry schaute verwundert drein, nicht ganz sicher was er sagen sollte. Natürlich war dieser Gedanke irgendwann man da gewesen, dass Draco etwas mit Snape verband, aber das dieser es jetzt ihm gegenüber zugab?

Malfoys Verhalten wurde immer seltsamer.

„Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, woher du deine guten Noten hast.", erwiderte Harry schließlich trocken und sah mit Genugtuung, wie Draco wütend aufschaute. Das lästige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht verschwunden und die blassen Wangen gerötet.

Zu Schade, dass seine Augen sich bald wieder normalisieren würden.

„Wie kannst du es wagen. Nur weil du für keinen Knut nachdenken kannst und von Zaubertränke soviel Ahnung hast, wie Longbottem Gehirn, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass dies für jeden gilt."

„Was soll man sonst denken? Du bekommst doch alles auf einem Silberteller serviert! Warum nicht auch dass, wenn Snape zufällig dein Patenonkel ist!", erwiderte Harry ebenso wütend. Es ging ihm nicht um die Beleidigung, solcherlei war er von Malfoy schon gewöhnt. Es ging ihm eigentlich mehr… ja, worum eigentlich? Eindringlich schaute er sein Gegenüber an und stellte verwundert fest, dass dieser sein Gesicht von ihm abgewandt hatte.

„Glaubst du das?", fragte er einfach und Harry hatte es fast nicht gehört. Ein seltsamer Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich, irgendwie ein wenig schlecht. Eisiger Wind umwehte seine Robe und er zitterte.

„Ganz schön kalt hier, nicht?", fragte er ohne nachzudenken und rieb sich die Arme um sich ein wenig Wärme zu verschaffen.

Der Blonde schaute verwundert auf, blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Du bist so eine Memme, Potter.", erwiderte er, wobei seine Stimme nicht wirklich ernst gemeint klang. „Man sollte doch meinen, das jemand der dem dunklen Lord mehrere Male gegenüber stand, sich gegen eine kleine Brise behaupten kann."

„Brise? Du hast sie nicht mehr alle, Malfoy. Ich verschwinde auf alle Fälle." Harry drehte auf den Absatz um und verschwand ins Innere des Schlosses. Er hörte Malfoy noch sagen „Lass dich nicht noch mal von mir erwischen. **So** einfach will ich den Hauspokal auch nicht gewinnen."

Harrys erster Gedanke _Arrogantes Arschloch_. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich richtig bewusst wurde, dass er sich gerade mit Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys Sohn und Todesser in Ausbildung, unterhalten hatte. Und das auf mehr oder weniger zivilisierter Basis. Es schien so abwegig so völlig… seltsam. Wobei, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, benahm sich Malfoy in letzter Zeit eh ziemlich seltsam. Erst griff er ihn ständig an –nicht das dies sonderlich unnormal wäre- und dann war er plötzlich… Harry traute sich nicht einmal zu denken, dass er nett war, viel mehr…Nun ja, nicht ganz so ätzend wie sonst.

Damals im Wald –es erschien ihm wie Jahre her- hatte er sich für kurze Zeit sogar irgendwie verbunden gefühlt.

Harry wusste wirklich nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Kopfschüttelnd gab er der etwas schläfrigen fetten Dame das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war leer, wie erwartet. Wobei, wenn er alles Mal von Abstand betrachtete hatte das Jahr schon ziemlich seltsam angefangen. Mehr schrecklich, als seltsam. Erst benahmen sich Ron und Hermine anders, dann zwei Anschläge –was sogar für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich häufig war, wenn man bedachte, dass das Jahr gerade erst begonnen hatte- und dann Malfoy. Warum wunderte er sich überhaupt?

Todmüde ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er noch immer seine Tageskleidung anhatte.

Der nächste Tag verlief relativ ruhig. Auch wenn er sich sicher war, das dies nicht lange anhalten würde. Das sechste Jahr war in sofern recht einfach, weil keine Prüfungen geschrieben wurden und auch wenn sie viele Fächer zu belegen hatten so ertranken sie nicht in Arbeit, wie im vergangenem Jahr.

Harry war gerade dabei sich vom Kräuterhaus 6 in welchem sie zurzeit arbeiteten wieder zurück zur Schule zu begeben um mit Dean und Seamus zu den Duellierräumen zu gehen, die sich in der Nähe der Kerker befanden.

Es würde seine zweite Stunde Duellieren allgemein sein.

Auf dem Flur, die von dem Räumen von Verwandlung und Alte Runen nach unten führten traf er Seamus und Dean, welche ihm schon entgegen kamen.

„Harry, du hast Dreck im Gesicht.", meinte Dean trocken, während sie sich auf den Weg weiter nach unten machen. Seufzend wischte Harry sich mit einem Ärmel seiner Robe über Gesicht und versuchte die restliche Erde die wohl noch von Kräuterkunde stammte abzubekommen.

Zwei Mädchen, die ihnen entgegen kamen kicherten leicht und Harry spürte seine Wangen brennen.

„Hey Alter, die stehen auf dich.", grinste Seamus, dem die Szene nicht entgangen war. Harry schaut seinen Freund verwundert an und dieser zuckte spielerisch mit den Augenbrauen. Natürlich war es Harry aufgefallen, dass einige Leute anders auf ihn reagierten, aber war das nicht normal? Er hatte sich nie viele Gedanken darüber gemacht und es so gut wie möglich versucht zu ignorieren, so wie er es immer versuchte, einfach, weil er nie gedacht hatte, das die Leute ernsthaft etwas anderes in ihm sehen könnten als den Jungen der lebte und somit ihren großen Erretter und Helden.

„Du spinnst.", erwiderte er deswegen ebenso trocken und Dean stimmt ihm zu.

„Genau, das waren Drittklässler.", meinte Dean anschließend und Seamus schaute seinen Freund verwirrt an.

„Was hat das mit Drittklässler zu tun?"

Duellieren war erfrischend, wie Harry fand. Wirklich, wirklich erfrischend. Sie hatten diesen Fach gemeinsam mit Hufflepuff und viele der Anwesenden waren schon im letzten Jahr in der DA mit dabei gewesen und ihrem Jahrgang schon recht weit voraus. Sanctus schien mehr als beeindruckt von ihrem Wissen und da die Geschichte von der DA unter den Lehrern bekannt war, die Harry damals geleitet hatte, wurde seine Meinung mehr als einmal miteinbezogen, was Harry gar nicht passte. Anstatt Hermine zu beachten, welche bei jeder Frage wie wild auf und abhüpfte, wurde lieber Harry drangenommen, der zwar alles beantworten konnte es aber lieber gehabt hätte, wenn auch mal jemand anderes dran gekommen wäre.

Er wollte keine Probleme oder zumindest nicht mehr, als er schon hatte, gab es doch genug Dinge, über die er sich den Kopf zerbrechen musste und so war er mehr als froh, dass er statt einem anderem Gryffindor Justin Finch Fletchley als Duellpartner zugeteilt bekam.

_Er befand sich mitten auf einer Lichtung im Wald. Der Mond schien über ihm und überall drangen aus der Dunkelheit Geräusche zu ihm durch, deren Besitzer nicht zu sehen waren. Und obwohl er sich bewusst war, dass er umzingelt war, fühlte er keine Angst, sondern eher… Genugtuung. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen._

„_Kommt raus, meine Untertanen." Scharren, Blätter rascheln, Knurren und Jaulen war zu hören, bis sich Schatten aus dem Dickicht des Waldes lösten. Nach und Nach nahmen die Schatten Konturen an, wurden scharf._

_Es waren Menschen, auch wenn man sie kaum noch als solche bezeichnen mochte. Lange verfilzte Haare hingen ihnen in den schmutzigen Gesichtern, ihre Kleidung –sofern sie welche besaßen- war größtenteils zerrissen. Sie bewegten sich leicht nach vorne gebeugt, die Arme vor dem Körper angezogen und die Hände klauenartig gekrümmt. Auch ihre Schritte schienen eher schwankend und ein wenig unausbalanciert. Ihm viel auf, dass sie nur auf ihren Fußballen gingen und dies wohl der Grund für das seltsame Schwanken sein möchte._

_Dann langsam löste sich eine Gestallt aus ihrer Mitte, älter, gekrümmter und Furcht erregender als alle. Die Gestallt kam vor ihm zum stehen und kniete sich zu Boden. Die anderen taten es ihm in respektvollem Abstand nach._

„_Fenrir Grayback. Ersssähle, was du sssu berichten hassst."_

_Die vordere Gestallt hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn aus wirren Augen an._

„_Meister," seine Stimme war ein Grollen, ähnlich eines Hundes oder Wolfes und seine Zähne waren übernatürlich spitz, gräuliche Haarknoten hingen an seinem Schädel herab. „Wir haben den Spion beseitigt. Ein erbärmlicher Versuch uns auszuhorchen, der früh genug gescheitert ist. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob ihr selbst das Vergnügen haben wollt, so haben wir ihn mitgebracht." Er ließ ein heiseres Rufen, ähnlich einem Heulen hören und aus dem Schatten traten drei weitere Gestallten. Zwei hielten eine dritte in ihrer Mitte fest. Er fühlte Belustigung und leichte Wut in sich, bei diesem Anblick. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf die Neuankömmlinge. _

„_Ah, Remusss John Lupin. Eine Freude euch sssu sssehen."_

Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen wachte Harry auf. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, seine Narbe schmerzte und sein Kopf schien zerspringen zu wollen.

Ängstlich blickte er sich um, starrte in die Dunkelheit, doch er sah nichts außer die Betten der anderen und das Mondlicht welches durch die Fenster schien. Neville schnarchte leise und Seamus brummelte irgendwelche unverständlichen Worte.

Mit einer Hand wischte fischte er aus Gewohnheit nach seiner Brille, die sich natürlich nicht mehr an seinem Platz befand, während er sich mit der anderen Hand aufrichtete.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und suchte in seiner Truhe nach seinem Tarnumhang.

Er war völlig verwirrt, als er seinen Weg durch das Schloss bahnte. Was hatte er geträumt? Er konnte sich nicht wirklich erinnern, aber es war nichts Gutes gewesen. Sein Herz schlug immer noch und ein unschönes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.

Er fühlte sich unruhig und aufgewühlt, seine Füße bewegten sich von ganz alleine durch die Gänge vorbei an leeren Korridoren, in denen scheinbar nicht mal die Lehrer kontrollieren gingen.

Schließlich kam er an einer Tür an aus dessen Ritzen ein kühler Wind wehte. Entschlossen griff er nach der kalten Klinke und stieß die Tür auf.

Draco war wieder einmal auf seinem Rundgang. Er hätte Pansy am liebsten verflucht, was aber sicherlich nicht gut bei seinen Eltern angekommen wäre, schließlich pflegten diese immer zu sagen, was für eine angesehene Familie die Parkinsons doch waren. Draco hielt sie mehr für eine Krankheit, aber er hätte schon unter Crucatius stehen müssen um das seinen Eltern zu gestehen.

Er atmete den kühlen Nachtwind ein und wollte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg zu den Kerkern machen, als die Tür des Turmes der in den Hinterhof führte, aufschwang.

„Potter, was für eine Freude. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy." Harrys Antwort kam automatisch und er ließ sich ohne Draco auch nur anzusehen an der steinernen Wand hin abgleiten.

Der Blonde betrachtete ihn misstrauisch.

„Womit habe ich diesmal deine Anwesenheit verdient? Kannst du dir nicht jemand anderen suchen, dem du den Abend verderben kannst?", höhnte er, machte aber keine Anstallten wegzugehen und den Gryffindor alleine zu lassen.

„Halt bei Dingen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, besser den Mund.", erwiderte Harry leichthin.

„Sagt wer?", knurrte Draco als Erwiderung und fingerte nervös nach seinen Zigaretten.

„Jemand, der dir mit diesem Tipp sicher einmal deinen verwöhnten Arsch retten wird." Draco hatte gerade den ersten Zug genommen und ließ hustend den Rauch aus. Harry schaute ihn trocken an. „Aber wahrscheinlich wirst du eher an Lungenkrebs elendig zu Grunde gehen."

„Du kleiner…" Malfoy hatte schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, als er kurz inne hielt. „Was ist ein Lungenkrebs?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und erwiderte daraufhin nichts weiter. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um den Traum, der immer wieder zu verschwinden schien, wenn er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Wie ein Wort, das einem auf der Zunge lag und an das man sich partout nicht erinnern konnte. Er wollte auch momentan an nichts anderes mehr denken. Nicht das er mit Malfoy, der sich mittlerweile zu ihm auf den Boden gesellt hatte, nicht daran, wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war, am besten an gar nichts.

„Zigarette?"

„Ach verpiss dich."


	13. Schwarze Briefe

So, jetzt auch mal ein kleines Wort von mir '' Danke, für die lieben Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel. Nein, ich lasse mich von den wenigen Kommentaren nicht entmutigen, auch wenn ich mich freuen würde, wenn einige der Anonymlesern auch mal ein Wort dazu sagen könnte.

Solange jedoch keiner etwas sagt, kann ich nur denken, dass alles so in Ordnung ist.

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim weiteren Lesen

Cia Drake

**

* * *

****Kapitel 13**

**Schwarze Briefe**

_Briefe, Freundschaftsbringer, Nachrichtenübermittler, Todesboten_

_Die Würfel sind gefallen. (Drake)_

* * *

Es gab die seltsamsten Zeiten im Leben. Wenn sich plötzlich alles überhaupt nicht so benahm, wie es sich benehmen sollte.

Draco und auch Harry mussten das während der nächsten Woche erfahren.

Es war nicht so, das Draco plötzlich freundlich geworden wäre oder seine Prinzipien über Bord geworfen hätte.

Es war auch nicht so, dass Harry jetzt zu den Bösen gehörte, wie Ron anfing zu sagen, weil er Bücher über schwarze Magie las und den Slytherins nicht bei jeder Begegnung einen Fluch auf den Hals jagte.

Vielleicht waren sie beide einfach nur ein wenig einsam und unsicher, wem sie trauen sollten.

Ihre Treffen waren in dieser Zeit fast täglich, fast immer zur selben Zeit.

In den ersten zwei Minuten wurden Beleidigungen ausgetauscht, die einem schon den ganzen Tag im Kopf rumschwirrten, danach war meistens Funkstille und jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach.

Draco machte noch zwei drei weitere Male Versuche mit Harry zu sprechen, doch dieser hatte jegliche Versuche abgewehrt, so blieb auch Draco still, sagte nichts mehr und sie leisteten sich gegenseitig schweigend Gesellschaft.

Es war ein regnerischer Morgen. Draco hatte die Kerker gar nicht erst verlassen wollen, doch Blaise hatte ihn mehr oder weniger gezwungen mitzukommen.

So saß Draco nun leicht genervt auf seinem Platz mit Blaise neben sich. Fast keiner der Slytherins war zur großen Halle gekommen und Draco hatte es mittlerweile aufgeben zu fragen, warum Blaise unbedingt kommen wollte.

Er hatte andere Dinge um die er sich kümmern musste.

Sein Blick schweifte, während er lustlos an einer Toastschreibe rumknabberte, durch die große Halle.

Ravenclaw war vollständig an seinem Tisch, was auch nicht verwunderlich, schließlich musste man die Regeln achten. Hufflepuff nur zum Teil, genauso wie Gryffindor. Entweder würden sie noch in den nächsten Minuten auftauchen oder sie hatten wie Draco die grandiose Idee gehabt einfach im Bett zu bleiben und diese elendig kalte Welt auszusperren.

Selbst Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall waren nicht anwesend, Potter fehlte. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser nur kurz aus dem Fenster gesehen und gleich wieder die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Draco wusste das er Kälte hasste wie die Pest, er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Nicht das Draco Kälte nicht mochte, er bevorzugte sie, aber nicht in Verbindung mit Regen und Wind. Alles wurde nass und durchgeweicht und die Frisur…

„Draco, sag mal träumst du? Ich rede mit dir!", riss ihn Blaises Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Äh?" Draco schüttelte mental den Kopf. _Sehr intelligent_, schallte er sich. „Wie bitte?"

„Schau!" Blaise zeigte zu den Fenstern, durch die circa zwanzig schwarze Eulen flogen. Jede von ihnen hatte einen schwarzen Brief in den Klauen und sie landeten quer in der großen Halle. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Er wusste genau was diese Briefe bedeuteten. Schwarze Briefe wurden seit dem letzten Krieg nicht mehr eingesetzt und das hatte seinen Grund. Sie waren Todesbotschaften für die Verbliebenen von Kriegsopfern.

Er konnte sehen wie einige derjenigen, die diese Briefe bekommen hatten, anfingen zu weinen, andere schauten sich nur verwirrt um, schienen nicht zu wissen, was das bedeuten sollte.

„Mein Vater hat mir nichts gesagt…", hauchte Draco. „Warum hat er nichts gesagt?"

Blaise schaute ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte davon auch nichts gewusst, was aber auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, seine Eltern erzählten ihm so was nicht, aber das Draco nichts gewusst hatte… Der Blonde schien wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Blaise konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, schließlich gehörte sein Vater zu den ranghohen Todessern.

Er schaute kurz zum Lehrertisch hoch. Jetzt machte es auch Sinn, dass drei der Lehrer fehlten und dass Potter fehlte.

Harry schaute in die Augen von Dumbledore und sah nur Bedauern darin. Er war heute Morgen früh aufgeweckt und gleich in das Büro des Direktors bestellt worden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch keine Ahnung was vor sich ging, doch eine unschöne Ahnung verfolgte ihn, schon seit der Nacht, in der er schweißgebadet aufgeschreckt war. Es musste etwas passiert sein, wenn der Direktor ihn zu sich gerufen hatte und das trotz Harrys deutlicher Ansage, an seinem ersten Tag.

„Mein Lieber Junge, es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert, bitte, setz dich doch." Er zeigte auf den leeren Stuhl vor seinem Tisch. Fawkes ließ ein einsames Zwitschern ertönen. Harry tat wie ihm gesagt worden war, seine Bewegungen waren mechanisch und steif. „Bibi.", rief Dumbledore aus und ein kleiner Hauself erschien mit einem Plop. „Direktor Dumbledore, sir. Was kann Bibi für sie tun, sir." Die Stimme des Elfen schien noch schriller zu sein, als die von Dobby.

„Bring doch bitte eine Kanne Tee und vier Tassen." Der Elf verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder.

„Harry, es gab einen Angriff auf die Winkelgasse, letzte Nacht.", seine Augen blickten traurig, als sein Blick aus dem Fenster ging. Er schien Harry nicht ansehen zu wollen oder zu können. „Sie haben mehrere Gebäude in Brand gesetzt und Hexen sowie Zauberer getötet, bevor der Orden und die Auroren eintrafen."

„Sind… sind sie gefasst worden?", fragte Harry tonlos. Seine Stimme verriet den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren nicht.

„Nein. Sie sind vor unseren Augen verschwunden, noch bevor die Antiapparierungs Schilde in Kraft traten. Es tut mir Leid." Harry explodierte.

„Es tut ihnen Leid? ES TUT IHNEN LEID? Wissen Sie was? Mir tut es auch Leid. Für all die Leute die unter Ihrem Schutz standen, für all die Leute die gestorben sind, ich…" Dumbledore unterbrach ihn mit einer scharfen Geste seiner Hand.

„Es gibt noch etwas anderes… Professor Lupin, wir haben ihn gefunden." Harry hielt inne. Es schien als wäre etwas in seinem Inneren eingefroren.

„Was ist mit Professor Lupin?"

„Er war im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs um herauszufinden, welche Werwölfe Voldemort dienen und welche Zweifel haben. Er wurde enttarnt." Er blickte unendlich traurig drein, doch Harry achtete nicht darauf. „Sie haben ihn hingerichtet. Fenrir Grayback, einer von Voldemorts Dienern, ein Werwolf und der Anführer eines großen Rudels, war es."

Harry stand auf und wollte gerade aus der Tür gehen, als diese schon aufschwang und Madam Pomfrey eintrat, vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Albus, sie haben nicht gehört. Die schwarzen Briefe sind eingetroffen."

Harry sah still dabei zu, wie Ron seine Sachen packte. Er wusste, das Ginny und Hermine dasselbe taten. Die Augen seines ehemaligen Freundes waren rot unterlaufen vom Weinen.

Er tat Harry Leid. Ron hatte zwei seiner Brüder verloren.

Fred und George, die ihren Laden in der Winkelgasse aufgemacht hatten, waren die Ersten die zu den Opfern der Attacke gehört hatten. Wie Harry es aus dem Tagespropheten gelesen hatte, hatten sie sich gewehrt wie die Löwen und waren schließlich zusammen gestorben, durch den Todesfluch von Evan Rosier.

Über Lupin wurde nichts geschrieben, auch nicht über den Orden und Harry wusste, das Dumbledore eine Menge dafür getan hatte um das zu erreichen.

„Hilfst du mir kurz?" Harry blickte auf, als er Rons Stimme hörte, ein wenig in der Hoffung, sie wäre an ihn gerichtete, doch dem war nicht so. Neville, der traurig auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte, stand auf und half Ron seinen Koffer die Treppen hinunter zu tragen.

Neville musste an seine Eltern gedacht haben.

„Hey, Harry. Alles klar?" Seamus, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien, hatte sich neben ihm aufs Bett gesetzt. Seine Stimme hörte sich traurig an.

„Wohin gehen Hermine und die Weasleys?", fragte er leise und blickte in Seamus Augen.

„Nach Frankreich. Sie haben dort wohl Verwandte und da Hermines Eltern ebenfalls ums Leben gekommen waren…"

„Was haben Hermines Eltern in der Winkelgasse verloren? Sie sind doch Muggel?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Sie waren dort um Hermine ihr Geburtstagsgeschenkt zu kaufen. Sie wurden von einem herunterfallenden Steinblock erschlagen. Wenn du mich fragst hat sie das noch gut getroffen…" Seamus senkte den Blick und Harry richtete sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen,…", fuhr Harry Seamus an, doch dieser hob beschwichtigend seine Hände.

„Überleg mal. Wenn die Todesser mitbekommen hätten, dass sie Muggel wären, was wäre dann passiert? Ich will mir das lieber nicht vorstellen…" Da erkannte Harry die Wahrheit. Seamus Vater war auch ein Muggel. Er musste sich ziemliche Sorgen um seine Familie machen. _Wie wohl alle…_Harry weigerte sich den nächsten Gedanken zu denken. _Fast alle, nur ich nicht._ Ihm war schließlich niemand aus seiner Familie geblieben. Die Dursleys zählte er in diesem Fall nicht dazu.

Sie versanken beide in Schweigen. Harry dachte wieder an Lupin. Er hatte den Mann kaum gekannt, eher wie einen Lehrer, aber nach Sirius Tod war er der Einzige, der für Harry eine Verbindung zu seinen Eltern herstellte.

„Du, ich glaube ich geh noch mal raus…", meinte Harry nach kurzer Zeit und stand auf.

„Bei dem Regen?", fragte Seamus zweifelnd, ließ Harry jedoch gehen.

Er wusste nichts von Lupin, doch nach der Ansprache von Dumbledore, wie sehr es ihm Leid tue das die Schüler es auf diesem Weg erfahren hatten müssen und das der Unterricht für die nächsten drei Tage ausfallen würde, fand selbst Seamus sich ziemlich kraftlos wieder.

Er war froh, nicht in Harrys Haut zu stecken, an jetzt erst recht alle Hoffnung hing.

Die Nachricht, dass Ron und Ginny die Schule verließen hatte sich sehr schnell rumgesprochen und kaum wollte Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, kam auch schon Cormac McLaggen auf ihn zu.

„Hey Potter. Ich wollte…"

„Du warst nach Ron der zweitbeste Hüter. Den Trainingsplan kannst du dir am schwarzen Brett kopieren. Denis Creevy wird den zweiten Jäger spielen, falls du ihn siehst, kannst du ihm das gleich sagen.", schnitt Harry ihm das Wort ab und eilte aus dem Porträtloch. Er hatte keine Lust sich weiter über Quidditch zu unterhalten. Und schon gar nicht mit McLaggen.

Draco schrieb diesen Abend keinen Brief an seinen Vater. Er machte seine Hausaufgaben, spielte mit Blaise, der sich widerstandslos seinem Schicksal ergab, eine Partie Schach und versuchte sich nicht auf das Geschehene zu konzentrieren.

Er mochte keine Muggelgeborenen, er mochte keine Muggel und er stand hinter seinen Prinzipien.

Doch die Tatsache, dass der Krieg begann, so wie sein Vater es ihm gesagt hatte, beunruhigte ihn zutiefst.

War er, wenn er dem dunklen Lord half, wirklich auf der Gewinnerseite? Würden sie gewinnen, nur weil sie grausamer und brutaler vorgingen?

„Blaise, ich mach mal meine Runde."

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute ihn zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts. Draco hatte nachdem Frühstück das Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen und jetzt war es schon weit nach Ausgangssperre. Er hätte heute keinen Rundgang machen brauchen, schließlich musste Pansy auch was für ihr Abzeichen tun, aber Blaise war sich sicher, das Draco es zumindest dieses Mal aus eigenem Willen tat, einfach nur um ein wenig alleine zu sein, ohne das ihm jemand Schwächen anhängen konnte.

Blaise wusste wie sehr der Blonde es hasste, wenn man seine Schwächen oder Zweifel sah. Schweigend beugte er sich wieder über das Buch, welches er sich aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte.

„Potter?", rief Draco leise. Keine Antwort. Draco schaute sich noch einmal um, bevor er sich vor die Tür stellte, wo der Wind ein wenig abgefangen wurde und der Regen nicht ganz so schlimm viel. „Er wird wohl noch kommen.", murmelte Draco, als er mit einem ‚Schnipp' seines Zauberstabes die Zigarette zum glühen brachte. Potter kam fast jede Nacht. Etwas wsa Draco überraschender Weise nicht störte. Er kannte Potter besser, es war, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise angenehm seine Gesellschaft zu genießen, auch wenn sie nie wirklich sprachen. Draco wusste, dass er diese Gedanken nicht haben durfte, sie würden ihn umbringen, sollte der dunkle Lord jemals etwas davon mitbekommen. Aber wie sollte man Gedanken und Gefühle aussperren? So viele Möglichkeiten gab es für Draco nicht.

Es war ein gefährlicher Pfad auf dem er sich da befand und Draco wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Konsequenzen das für ihn haben könnte. Es gehörte zu seinem ‚Auftrag', dass Potter ihm Dinge über sich erzählte, sicherlich, aber gehörte auch dazu, dass er dessen Gesellschaft genoss? Eher nicht.

War es vielleicht ein Test, wie Blaise schon einmal angemerkt hatte oder bildete sich dieser das nur ein? Draco schätzte Blaises Schläue, seine Gerissenheit und seine Beobachtungsgabe. Es wunderte Draco, dass dies vor ihm keinem anderen aufgefallen war, schließlich waren sie nun schon seit über fünf Jahren in einem Haus.

Die Tür hinter ihm wurde angestoßen und Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken.

„Malfoy…", grummelte eine leicht resignierte Stimme.

„Potter, schön, dass du mir in dieser wundervollen Nacht Gesellschaft leisten willst.", spottet Draco und bemerkte das seine Antwort eher lahm kam.

Potter stieß die Tür auf und ihn somit zur Seite. Die Tür fiel knarrend wieder zu und der Gryffindor ließ sich gegen sie fallen. „Nette Brief, was meinst du? Ich fand schwarz schon immer toll."

Draco wusste nicht warum er das sagte. Es war eine Lüge, aber seit wann machte ihm dies Sorgen? Er log oft.

Dennoch war es eine Lüge, mit der er Potter aus der Reserve locken wollte. Er wollte sehen, dass dieser doch ein Arschloch war, ein arrogantes noch dazu. Dass er es irgendwo vielleicht doch verdiente was er hatte.

„Halt die Klappe!", kam auch gleich eine wütende Antwort und Draco sah, das Potter seinen Zauberstab mit fast unmöglicher Geschwindigkeit gezogen hatte. „Du hast keine… Ahnung!"

Draco blinzelte. Waren das Tränen in Potters Augen oder Regentropfen?

„Wahrscheinlich waren deine Eltern noch dabei! Vielleicht waren sie es, die Fred und George umgebracht haben und Hermines Eltern und nicht Rosier. Haben sie dir davon erzählt?" Er sprang Draco an den Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Haben sie dir von dem Angriff erzählt? Oder der Hinrichtung von Lupin? SAG SCHON!" Draco hatte Probleme zu atmen. Potters Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und es erstaunte ihn, dass dieser obwohl er kleiner war als Draco, ihn so leicht gegen die Wand heben konnte. Er sah, das Potter weinte; und das erste Mal in Dracos Leben viel ihm keine Beleidigung dazu ein.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht gewusst.", keuchte er und Potters Griff lockerte sich merklich. Er ließ von Draco ab und drehte sich weg.

„Du bist ein Bastard. Genauso wie dein Vater. Du hast keine Ahnung von nichts!" Zum Ende hin klang seine Stimme wieder wütend, aber Draco hörte deutlich, dass er erschöpft war.

„Lupin ist tot?", fragte Draco und war selbst überrascht, dass seine Stimme nicht schneidend war. Er hatte den Werwolf nicht gemocht, ganz sicher nicht. Was Draco –auch wenn er es ungern zugegeben hatte- ein wenig seiner Angst für Werwölfen zuschrieb. Dennoch war es ein seltsames Gefühl, immer, jemanden tot zu wissen den man gekannt hatte.

„Glaubst du ich denk mir so was aus?", knurrte Harry aufgebracht. „Grayback hat ihn mit seinem Rudel zerrissen."

Draco schreckt leicht zurück. Sein Vater hatte Grayback einige Male erwähnt. Ein Mann, der mehr Wolf wäre als Mensch. Ein Werwolf und treuer Anhänger von Voldemort. Selbst sein Vater schien diesen nicht sonderlich u schätzen. Es sollte eine Bestie sein, ein Monster, schlimmer als alle anderen Werwölfe. Sein Vater hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass er sich kurz vor Vollmond in die Nähe von Menschen schlich um Kinder zu beißen.

„Ich hab von ihm gehört…!", gab Draco leise zu.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du ihm sogar die Hand geschüttelt bei einem eurer Treffen, was? Ein großer Augenblick für dich, bestimmt sogar."

„Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst Potter, du weißt nichts über mein Leben.", antwortete Draco heftig. Potter stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wirbelte aber jetzt herum und Draco konnte sogar in der Nacht seine Augen funkeln sehen.

„Aber du, ihr, alle bilden sich ein, über **mein** Leben bescheit zu wissen und mich nachdem was ihr wisst zu beurteilen. Warum kann ich mir diese Freiheit nicht auch rausnehmen?"

Harry verfluchte sich. Warum war er überhaupt hergekommen? Er wusste doch, das Draco Malfoy immer Draco Malfoy bleiben würde, egal was passierte. Hatte er sich das anders vorgestellt? Nein… oder doch?

Und dann musste er auch noch anfangen zu heulen wie ein Mädchen. **Vor** den Augen von Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich würde morgen die ganze Schule bescheit wissen und die Gerüchte über ihn von neuem anfachen.

„Weil es Dinge sind, die man nicht nachsehen muss. Man muss sich nicht die Mühe machen, dich kennen zu lernen. Vorurteile, die jeder von jedem hat.", entgegnete Malfoy langsam und seine Stimme war ruhig. Harry blickte zu Boden, vermeidete den Blick des Blonden, der immer noch auf ihn gerichtet war. „Es ist unfair und es ist gemein. Aber niemand hat je gesagt, dass irgendwas im Leben fair ist. Das solltest du genauso gut wissen wie ich. Wahrscheinlich wirst du es auch genauso hassen wie ich." Draco blickte in den Hof, der trostlos und leer war. Plötzlich fühlte er sich auf sonderbare Art und Weise alleine und melancholisch.

„Ja, der arme missverstandene Draco Malfoy. Ich denke du hast keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."

„Du solltest mal darüber nachdenken, Potter." Er spuckte das letzte Wort aus. „Und nicht immer nur das glauben, was dir Weasley im ersten Jahr erzählt hat. Vielleicht lernst du ja was daraus, denn jede Aktion, die du mir gegenüber gemacht hast, hat auch eine Reaktion gefordert hatte."

Malfoy drehte sich um und trotz des Regens bauschte sich seine Robe auf. Harry schaute ihm nach, bis die Dunkelheit des Korridors ihn verschlungen hatte.

Ein letztes Mal blickte er zum Himmel, dann drehte auch er sich um, sah dabei nicht die Person die sie von den Zinnen, weiter oben aus betrachtete.

Der nächste Tag war grau, wie der vorige. Harry saß mit Seamus und Dean in der großen Halle und stocherte lustlos in seinem Brei rum. Hermine und die Weasleys waren gestern noch weggefahren. Wahrscheinlich waren sie jetzt sogar schon mit ihrer Familie in Frankreich. Harry wünschte sich auch einfach wegzufahren und all die Probleme zurückzulassen. Einfach alles zu vergessen und sich nicht weiter drum zu kümmern.

„Harry, du solltest endlich anfangen zu essen.", meinte Dean nach einer Weile. Er selbst hatte sein Essen nicht angerührt.

„Dean, er ist alt genug. Lass ihn.", erwiderte Seamus, doch seine Antwort war lasch.

Die Halle war ungewöhnlich still, nur hier und da würde ein wenig geflüstert. Die Schüler, die jemanden verloren hatten, waren nach Hause geschickt worden, um mit ihren Verwandten zu trauern. Ob sie wiederkommen würden, war eine Frage, die keiner wirklich aussprechen wollte. Harry blickte zum Slytherintisch und fragte sich, wie viele der Schüler die dieses Jahr nicht wiedergekommen waren, an der Attacke beteiligt sind. Sein Blick viel auf Malfoy, der mit seinem Tischnachbarn diskutierte, einem schwarzhaarigen, eigentlich recht hübschen Jungen. Er war Harry vorher nie wirklich aufgefallen.

„Seamus, wer ist der Slytherin da vorne?", fragte Harry aus einer Laune heraus und stieß Seamus an, der daraufhin sein Würstchen fallen ließ.

„Das? Öhm.. ich glaube das ist Blaise Zabini. Ist in unserem Jahrgang."

„Der ist mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen.", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich und fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich dämlich. Was interessierte ihn ein Slytherin? Oder noch besser: ein Slytherin der auch mit Draco Malfoy befreundet war?

„Mir ist er vorher auch nicht aufgefallen.", meinte Seamus und stocherte sein Würstchen an, welches neben seinem Teller lag. „Bis ich mit ihm zusammen gestoßen bin."

Es war ein langweiliger Tag für Draco. Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben schon vor einiger Zeit fertig gemacht und wusste nun nicht mehr so wirklich etwas mit sich anzufangen. Der Regen verbot es, nach draußen zu gehen, er hatte mit Blaise nun schon zehn Mal Schach gespielt und in die Bibliothek wollte er auch nicht wirklich.

Seine Schritte führten ihn gelangweilt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Erstklässler hatten sich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen und schienen mit Spielen oder Studieren beschäftigt zu sein. Zweit und Drittklässler sah Draco kaum welche. Wahrscheinlich lungerten diese in den Korridoren rum und erschreckten Hufflepuffs. Er begab sich langsam zu der Gruppe Sechsklässler aus seinem Jahrgang, die sich als die Ältesten, ans Feuer gesetzt hatten und leise diskutierten.

„Was geht?", fragte Nott zur Begrüßung. Draco ließ sich zwischen Crabbe und Goyle fallen, die grunzend Platz machten. Er verbrachte zu wenig Zeit mit ihnen, wie er erfreut feststellte. Sie schienen ein wenig beleidigt zu sein. Gut so.

„Nicht viel wie du siehst. Hätte nicht gedacht, das solche Tage so langweilig sein könnten.", erwiderte Draco gelangweilt. Ein wenig Smalltalk würde sicherlich nicht schaden. Nott fiel leider nicht darauf herein.

„Wusstest du von der Attacke?", fragte nun auch McDougal leise.

„Ja, Draco. Hat dir dein Vater geschrieben?", fiel Goyle mit ein.

„Selbst wenn, würde ich euch das sagen?", erwiderte Draco nonchalant. Sie wussten es nicht und es war auch nicht ihre Aufgabe das herauszufinden.

„Hm… ich wäre gerne dabei gewesen, was meinst du Nott?", grinste Cabbe dümmlich. Nott nickte.

„Wäre sicherlich ein Spaß geworden. Frag mich was Potter davon hält. All seine Freund weg oder tot. Ziemlich tragisch unser großer Held, nicht wahr." Er lacht und die anderen vielen mit ein. Draco hatte nur ein dünnes Grinsen für ihn über.

„Mein Vater meinte, dass der dunkle Lord schon bald zuschlagen würde und er uns dann bräuchte.", erzählte McDougal leise. „Ich für meinen Teil werde spätestens nächstes Jahr mein Mal in den Rängen der Todesser tragen." Er schien darauf stolz zu sein. „Und Schlammblütern den Gar ausmachen."

„Zu Schade, dass die Granger abgehauen ist. Was meinst du Draco? Dein Vater hat dir sicherlich auch schon einen Platz in den Reihen des dunklen Lords reserviert, nicht?" Es war eine scheinheilige Frage. Immerhin hatte er zu der Unterhaltung noch nicht wirklich viel beigetragen.

„Was glaubst du, Morag?", erwiderte Draco und stand auf. Langsamen Schritten verschwand er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in die Korridore.

Er befand sich gerade im Korridor drei und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Rauchplatz, als ihm Pansy mit Millecent Bullstrode, ihrer Zimmernachbarin und Daphne Greengras entgegen kamen.

„Draco. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Pansy zuckersüß und beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. So alleine auf den Korridoren kann es gefährlich werden, selbst für dich."

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorge, mir passiert schon nichts. Nur du solltest vorsichtig sein, wohin du gehst und wen du triffst. Wir wollen doch deinem Vater keine _unerfreulichen_ Nachrichten überbringen müssen." Dracos Blick würde hart. Das war eine deutliche Warnung gewesen und sie wusste es genau.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machen musst.", erwiderte er forsch und schritt an ihr vorbei.

Sein Blick schweifte im Korridor umher. Hatten sie hier nicht letztes Jahr Potter und seine kleine Armee ausfindig gemacht? Was hatte Pansy denn hier zu verlieren?

Oder war das nur ein Zufall?

Er schüttelte seinen blonden Kopf. So ein Unsinn. Pansy wäre sogar zu doof eine Tür zu finden, die direkt vor ihrer Nase auf und abtanzen würde, geschweige denn den Raum der Wünsche.


	14. Aufträge und lange Gespräche

Ich schaffe es doch tatsächlich mich mal zu melden. Endlich wieder ein Update und die nächsten folgen bald, bis zu Kapitel 17 hab ichs schon geschafft, allerdings wird meine neue Beta die Dinger erstmal durchschauen '' ich weiß ja wie es um meine Rechtschreibung steht.

Danke noch mal an die (wenigen) die dann doch der Meinung waren ein Kommentar übrig zu haben. Ich freu mich über alles und bei 140 geschriebenen Seiten (was ich nur mit meinem ersten Buch getoppt habe) hör ich ganz sicher nicht auf zu schreiben. Manchmal dauert es ein wenig länger, entweder weil ich keine Ahnung habe wie ich die Story weiterschreiben soll (kommt häufiger vor) oder einfach, weil mich nicht abloaden lässt (wie die letzten paar Tage. Einfach mal unter fanfiktion.de nachschauen, da gehts meistens schneller).

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit dem jetzigen Kapiteln und kann versprechen die Story geht voran, nähert sich aber lange noch keinem Ende. Ich schätze um und bei noch bis zu Kapitel (mindestens, mal schauen) 25 wenn nicht noch mehr. Okay, genug der Rede, (ist sowieso schon viel zu viel für mich) und genießt (hoffentlich) das lesen!"

Cia Drake

**Kapitel 14**

**Aufträge und lange Gespräche**

_Wer verstehen will, muss Geduld haben (Albert Camus)_

Der nächste Tag war endlich wieder trocken. Am Abend zu vor hatte Dumbledore angekündigt, um die Laune der Schüler ein wenig zu heben, es würde Halloween eine Art Ball geben oder zumindest würde Musik vorkommen. Harry war froh darüber, lenkte dies doch die meisten Schüler von ihrer Trauer ab und brachte sie auf andere Gedanken. Dazu kam noch, dass Harry selbst fürs Erste vergessen war und nicht mehr auf Platz eins der Gesprächsliste stand. Für den Schwarzhaarigen eine durchaus angenehme Wendung der Ereignisse.

„Harry, kommst du mit raus, ein wenig Quidditch spielen?" Harry nickte und innerlich freute er sich darüber, dass Seamus ihn gefragt hatte. Er war schon lange nicht mehr mit seinem Besen geflogen, was wohl auch daran lag, dass dieser ihn immer an Sirius erinnerte. Er verdrängte die unangenehmen Gedanken, lief nach oben, holte seinen Besen und folgte Seamus und Dean nach draußen.

„Hallo Harry!", rief jemand von hinten. Die Drei blieben stehen und Luna kam mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck näher. Die kleine schwarz weiße Katze, die sie schon früher gesehen hatten, folgte ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

„Hallo, Luna.", erwiderte Harry lächelnd. Er mochte Luna, auch wenn sie manchmal ein wenig komisch war. Dean und Seamus schauten ihn seltsam an, sagten jedoch nichts.

„Wohin geht ihr?", sie beugte sich hinunter und hob die Katze auf.

„Quidditchfeld. Wenn du willst kannst du uns begleiten!"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und die Bananenförmigen Ohrringe die sie dieses Mal trug flogen ihr ums Gesicht.

„Nein, ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Du weißt schon die Schnarackler. Einer der Drittklässler von Slytherin hat mir gestern davon erzählt.", meinte sie lächelnd und ging einfach davon.

„Die wird auch von Jahr zu Jahr seltsamer.", meinte Seamus mit leicht offenem Mund, als er Luna hinterher schaute.

„Wem sagst du das…!", erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

Das Wetter war nicht Ideal zum Fliegen, aber Harry ließ sich davon nicht stören. Dean und Seamus hatten jeweils einen der Schulbesen genommen und gemeinsam warfen sie sich den Quaffel zu. Harry hatte nie versucht als Jäger zu vielen, aber er musste zugeben, dass es ihm Spaß machte, wenn man sich erstmal an den größeren Ball gewöhnt hatte.

„Was haltet ihr davon einen der Klatscher los zu lassen? Das würde das Ganze ein wenig interessanter machen!", rief Seamus nach einer Weile.

Er flog nach unten und ließ einen der großen Bälle frei, der sich auch gleich auf die Spieler stürzte.

Draco hatte dem Schauspiel aus einiger Entfernung zugeschaut und irgendwie beneidete er die drei für ihre Ausgelassenheit. Hierbei schien es nicht um Gewinn oder Niederlage zu gehen, sondern einfach nur um das Spiel selbst. Sie spielten nur des Spielens wegen und nicht des Gewinnens.

In Slytherin wäre dies wahrscheinlich unmöglich. Es musste immer einen Gewinner und einen Verlierer geben, das war nun mal so. Man konnte nicht einfach so spielen ohne zu den Besten oder den Schlechtesten zu gehören.

Vor einiger Zeit hätte Draco wahrscheinlich einfach nur über die Naivität der Gryffindors gelacht und es damit abgetan. Jetzt aber dachte er darüber nach und empfand diese Naivität, auch wenn er nur zuschaute, als erfrischend. Vielleicht fehlte dies einigen in seinem Haus.

„Wir gehen schon einmal vor, okay?", fragte Dean nachdem sie das Spiel beendet hatten. Es hatte leicht angefangen zu nieseln, doch Harry störte das wenig.

„Klar, wir sehen uns dann oben!", rief er ihnen noch zu, bevor er seinen Feuerblitz über das Feld schießen ließ. Er hatte noch nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis wieder in den Turm zu gehen, schließlich gab es da nicht viel zu tun und bis zum Mittagessen war es noch eine Weile hin.

So genoss er es einfach, den Wind in seinen Haaren zu spüren und alles andere hinter sich zu lassen.

Es gab nichts Schöneres als fliegen. Es war wie eine Flucht vor der Wirklichkeit um alles andere hinter sich zu lassen. Den Krieg, Malfoy, die Schüler, den Tod. Hier oben gab es diese Sachen nicht, nichts von all dem.

Nach einer schieren Unendlichkeit, kam er endlich zu Boden. Sein Herz schlug schnell und er konnte noch immer das Nichts unter seinen Füßen spüren.

„Netter Flug, Potter.", ertönte eine Stimme von den Tribünen.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?", erwiderte Harry leicht ärgerlich, dabei hatte es ihn irgendwie nicht gewundert, dass Malfoy hier auftauchen würde. Es war einfach typisch.

„Hm… ein wenig deine Taktik ausspionieren, vielleicht?"

„Und? Erfolg gehabt?", fragte Harry und ging in Richtung Schloss.

„Wo nichts ist, da kann man auch nichts ausspionieren.", argumentierte Malfoy gelassen und setzte mit Harry gleich.

„Als ob ihr etwas anderes machen würdet, als schummeln."

„Du scheinst zu glauben, dass das alles ist was wir machen, richtig?"

„Slytherin, was soll ich von euch erwarten?", erwiderte Harry Schulter zuckend.

„Wahrscheinlich… Slytherins, die Bösen, hm? Ist es das, was Weasley dir erzählt hat?", fragte Malfoy langsam und Harry blieb stehen. „Ich frage mich nur wo dein _bester Freund_, das Wiesel, geblieben ist." Harry blickte ihn scharf an, sagte aber nichts zu seinem letzten Kommentar. Draco erwiderte seinen Blick mit gelassener Miene.

„Nein. Es ist das, was du und so viele andere mir gezeigt haben. Ist es nicht so? Die meisten von euch, dich ja wohl eingeschlossen, sind doch auch noch stolz darauf, wenn man sie für Böse hält!" Ein humorloses Grinsen schlich sich in Malfoys Gesicht, seine Augen noch dunkler als sonst.

„Klar. Wir gehen immer nach dem Schema. Wir sind die Bösen und die Gryffindors sind die Guten. Am Ende kommt dann Prinz Gryffindor und rettet die Lady aus den Klauen des bösen Slytherins und es gibt ein Happy End. Richtig?"

„So einfach ist das nicht und das weißt du!", zischte Harry ärgerlich. Malfoy strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.

„Warum machst du es dir dann so einfach? Sehe ich jetzt für dich gefährlich aus oder vielleicht böse?" er machte eine Geste die Harry zutiefst erschrak. Langsam hob er seinen linken Arm hoch und zog den Ärmel nach oben. Harry starrte wie gebannt auf die weiße Unterseite des Armes. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder fing.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen? Das du noch keinen Brand hast, der dich als Voldemorts Haustier auszeichnet? Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Aber ich schätze nicht mal Voldemort wäre so dämlich irgendjemanden, geschweige den jemanden wie dich, der es wahrscheinlich in der Schule spazieren führen würde, mit dem Mal unter Dumbledores Augen rumlaufen zu lassen." Für einen Moment schienen Malfoys Augen einen verletzten Ausdruck anzunehmen, dann wurden sie kalt wie Eis.

„Du hast keine Ahnung von was du sprichst Potter. Schau dir die Leute aus Slytherin mal genau an. Es ist nicht so, dass wir eine Wahl hätten. Genauso wenig wie du eine gehabt hast, als du der Held der Zaubererwelt wurdest. Keiner von uns wurde gefragt, auf welcher Seite wir sein wollen, was wir mit unserem Leben machen sollen. Alles ist vorbestimmt und man entkommt dem nicht. Du hast vielleicht Glück, dass du auf der Seite der ‚Guten' bist und nicht gefoltert wirst, wenn du keine Lust mehr hast, wobei ich keine Ahnung habe was ihr mit euren Verrätern macht. Aber zumindest weißt du wofür du kämpfst. Nämlich für deine Freunde, deine Familie. Wir kämpfen für Tod und Diktatur." Er holte zitternd Luft. „Denn wer glaubt schon, dass der dunkle Lord wirklich nur Schlammblüter töten will? Und Muggel? Das ist Unsinn, denn es sterben auch immer wieder Reinblüter in seinen Reihen. Ganze Familien wurden von ihm oder in seinem Auftrag getötet und ausgelöscht. Die Blacks zum Beispiel." Den letzten Satz hatte er leiser gesprochen, doch es hatte eine Wirkung auf Harry, als hätte Malfoy ihn gerade Cruciatus Fluch entgegen geworfen.

Er ging mit schnellen Schritten weiter und Harry war kurze Zeit sprachlos, dann jedoch drehte er sich zu Malfoy um. Er begriff plötzlich, das Malfoy die Blacks keineswegs beleidigt hatte.

„Malfoy. Es…!"

„Spar es dir Potter!", fauchte Malfoy zurück und verschwand in Richtung Schloss. Harry folgte ihm, langsam und nachdenklich.

Draco war gerade auf dem Weg zurück in die Kerker, als er fast mit Snape zusammenstieß.

„Entschuldigung, sir.", murmelte Draco kurz und wollte weitergehen, als Snapes Stimme ihn innehalten ließ.

„Mister Malfoy? Ob sie vielleicht einen Moment Zeit hätten, da wäre etwas das ich noch mit Ihnen besprechen müsste.", meinte Snape mit schmeichelnd weicher Stimme. Draco versteifte sich leicht. Was wollte Snape von ihm?

Schlagartig wurde ihm übel. Er hatte seinem Vater geschrieben, er würde Potter ausspionieren. Er hatte diesem Brief nicht wirklich ernst genommen, schon alleine weil dies zum größten Teil eine Ausrede gewesen war um zum ersten seinen Vater zufrieden zu stellen und dazu seine ‚Freunde' loszuwerden. Sicherlich, er hatte Blaise losgeschickt und sich ein wenig Gedanken gemacht, aber er hatte nicht vorgehabt zu Snape zu gehen oder zumindest nicht so bald. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Hauslehrer Lucius auch darüber aufgeklärt, dass er Potter das Leben gerettet hatte und dieser hatte dann seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus gezogen, die denen von Blaise wahrscheinlich gar nicht so unähnlich waren.

Leicht unsicher folgte Draco seinem Lehrer in dessen Büro, welches nicht weit von ihnen entfernt war.

Draco hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn sein Lehrer ihn genau hier abgepasst hätte.

Snape öffnete die Tür mit einigen gemurmelten Worten und ließ sich schließlich auf den Sesseln hinter einem großen schwarzen Tisch fallen.

„Dein Vater hatte mir ab Anfang des Schuljahres mitgeteilt, das du zu mir kommen würdest, wegen… Sagen wir, einer wichtigen Angelegenheit. Er hielt dies für den sichereren Weg mit dir über mich zu kommunizieren, als die Eulenpost zu benutzen." Draco kannte den Grund. Lucius war zwar freigesprochen worden, aber es wurden noch genug von seinen Briefen geöffnet, auch wenn der Schutzzauber alles unlesbar machte, als das die Eulenpost zu gefährlich wäre vertrauliche Informationen zu verschicken.

„Aber vielleicht sollten wir ein wenig… privater sprechen?" er lächelte kalt und Draco fühlte sich ein wenig ausgeliefert. Niemand würde seine Schreie hören können.

Nicht das er Snape das zutrauen würde, schließlich war er sein Pate…

Auf der anderen Seite war er… Draco fand keine Worte, aber Lucius hatte einen für seine Vorzüge, guten Paten gewählt. Dazu noch verfolgten sie die gleichen Ziele und Snape war nicht im Geringsten so dämlich wie andere Todesser.

Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte. Draco konnte zwar nicht genau sagen, was er sagte, aber er war sich sehr sicher, dass Snape den Raum gerade Schalldicht gemacht hatte.

„Dein Vater meinte, du hättest Potter ausspioniert. Er war anfangs nicht sehr … glücklich darüber dass du diesem arroganten Gryffindor das Leben gerettet hast. Du hattest Glück, dass dein Vater deine Intelligenz nicht anzweifelt und sich gleich gedacht hat, dass du wolltest, dass Potter dir sein Leben schuldet. Dennoch wäre es günstig, wenn du ihm etwas Wichtiges liefern könntest. Also, was hast du erfahren?" Draco schluckt leicht. Er mochte Potter nicht, oh nein, ganz sicher nicht… aber die Abende, die er mit diesem verbracht hatte, das was er Potter gesagt hatte über die Slytherins, über sich, die leichten Streitereien, die aber nie heftig geworden sind…zumindest in der letzten Zeit nicht. Dazu fand er Potter alles andere als arrogant, er vertrat nur seine Sichtweise, aber wahrscheinlich wurde Snape immer noch, selbst nach ihren Tod von James Potter und Sirius Black, von seinen Erinnerungen verfolgt. Draco jedoch interessierten die verdrehten Denkweisen von Snape nicht, darum verschwendete er keinen weiteren Gedanken damit.

„Draco?", rief Snapes Stimme ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit.

„Äh… nein, sir, nichts." Er schluckte leicht, bewahrte aber dennoch Haltung. „Ungewöhnliches. Zumindest nichts, was nicht schon die Runde gemacht hat. Dass seine Freunde ihn verlassen haben, dass er ein wenig depressiv ist…!" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Depressiv? Das ist mir neu." Draco biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Er versteckt es sehr gut, aber ich kenn ihn lange genug. Er heult sich wahrscheinlich jede noch in den Schlaf." Er versuchtes ein altes selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufzusetzen.

Es fiel ihm überraschend schwer.

Draco schluckte

Snape schaute ihn lange Zeit an und Draco befürchtete jeden Moment dass dieser ihn durchschaut hatte. Snape jedoch, senkte nach einer Weile seinen Kopf und blickte wieder hoch. Sein Blick hatte für einen Wimpernschlag einen verwunderten Ausdruck angenommen, doch ehe sich Draco dessen sicher war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Nun gut. Das hier soll ich dir von deinem Vater übergeben, er fand es sicherer den Brief mir zu geben, als zu gefährden, dass er abgefangen wird." Er verzog sein Gesicht leicht. Es wirkte wie ein gequältes Lächeln.

Draco griff nach dem Brief und es fiel ihm schwer das Zittern in seiner Hand zu unterdrücken.

„Wissen Sie was drin steht, sir?" Snapes runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hoffe das soll ein Scherz sein."

Harry schaute nachdenklich ins Feuer. Es war schon recht spät und sie waren gerade vom Abendessen wieder nach oben gekommen. Dean und Seamus saßen in der Nähe am Fenster und spielten Snape explodiert. Harry selbst hatte dazu kein Interesse gehabt, seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Lupins Tod und Malfoys Worten.

Hatte Malfoy davon gewusst und sich im Stillen mit seinen Freunden darüber lustig gemacht, dass er Harry keine Ahnung gehabt hatte? Lupin. Harry dachte wehmütig an seinen Lehrer, den er kaum gekannt hatte, der aber nach Sirius die einzige Brücke zu seiner Vergangenheit war. Wut flammte in ihm auf, als er daran dachte. Wenn Malfoy wirklich etwas davon gewusst hatte, … er würde den Bastard umbringen.

Wieder hallten Malfos Worte in seinem Kopf wieder und seine Wut erlosch so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war.

War er wirklich so? Hatte er genau das getan, was andere immer mit ihm getan? Hatten die Slytherins wirklich keine große Wahl? Oder war dies alle nur eines von Malfoys grausamen Spielen?

Wenn er jedoch genau darüber nachdachte, hatte Malfoy sich nie wirklich die Mühe gemacht, sich so etwas auszudenken. Sicherlich, waren seine Versuche sich bei den Lehrern einzuschleimen und Harry dabei dran zu kriegen, alles andere als direkt gewesen, aber wirklich hinterhältig oder gefährlich war keiner gewesen. Teilweise fragte er sich wirklich ob Malfoy nur so einfallslos war um über ‚bessere' Pläne auszuklügeln oder ob er einfach weniger Wert darauf legte. Was aber wäre wenn er einen Plan hätte, den er verfolgen musste? Oder vielleicht hatte er ein einziges Mal Harry gegenüber die Wahrheit gesagt, über die Lage in der sich wohl einige Slytherins befanden.

„Ich geh noch mal spazieren.", rief er Dean und Seamus schnell, schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und verschwand aus dem Porträt, noch bevor die beiden reagieren konnten.

Draco wusste nicht genau, warum er wieder hierher gekommen war. Wartete er wirklich darauf, dass Potter kommen würde? Und wenn… warum?

Gedankenverloren strich seine Hand über das Stück Pergament in seiner Robe. Er hatte so etwas oder zumindest etwas Ähnliches erwartet. Dabei hatte er den Dienst mit Potter nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, zumindest nicht so, dass er… Wahrscheinlich hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass der dunkle Lord oder vielleicht sogar Lucius auf die Idee kommen könnten, dass er für ihre Zwecke nützlich wäre. Er war der Einzige in den Reihen der Todesserkindern, der auch nur annähernd an Potter ran kam. Wenn nicht auf freundschaftlicher Basis, dann aber sehr wohl auf feindlicher; ohne dass irgendjemand zu viele Fragen stellen würde. Auf jeden Fall bemerkte ihn Potter und nahm ihn, wenn wohl ungewollt, ernst. Doch nun… dieses Pergament in den Händen zu halten. Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, er sollte möglichst keine Briefe zu ihm schicken, nur wenn es nötig wäre und sie würden sich zu Halloween im verbotenen Wald treffen, dort wären keine Antiapperierungsschilde aufgestellt worden.

Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Das erste Mal, dass er nicht einmal den Hauch einer Idee hatte. Selbst Blaise hätte ihm nicht helfen können, nicht einmal, wenn Draco ihm von dem Brief erzählt hätte. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte mit Voldemort nichts zu tun haben; wollte Draco es denn?

„Malfoy?", fragte eine Stimme von der Tür aus. Es war kein Kunststück für den Blonden gewesen zu wissen, dass Potter kommen würde. Er war ein Gryffindor, sagte man ihnen ihre Fehler und zeigte man ihnen, das sie jemand anderen falsch behandelt hatten, so **mussten** sie losgehen und sich entschuldig. Es schien ihre Natur zu sein. Dennoch überkamen Draco plötzlich heftige Zweifel. Er wusste, dass Potter ihn noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er könnte noch alles abbrechen und sich von dem Gryffindor fernhalten. Er könnte sagen, Potter wolle nichts mit ihm zu tun habe, er könnte nichts machen, es ginge nicht. Er könnte…

„Potter, was führt dich in die Nähe des Bösen? Sorry, wenn ich dich enttäusche, aber ich habe keine Prinzessin die der edle Gryffindor retten könnte, also verschwinde!", schnappte Draco wütend über sich selbst.

Es schien, als würde Potter wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen. Er schien es eilig zu haben seine Robe zu sortieren und Draco schaute ihn misstrauisch an.

Schließlich schien er zufrieden und blickte scheinbar ziemlich unsicher zu Draco, welcher schon wieder nach seinen Zigaretten fingerte. Er musste bald wieder zu Fletchley, sein Vorrat ging zur Neige.

„Malfoy, ich… Gott, das ich das jemals machen würde,", grummelte er zwischen den Sätzen. „Ich wollte sagen… es war nicht fair, was ich zu dir auf dem Quidditchfeld gesagt habe."

„…Es war nicht fair, was ich zu dir auf dem Quidditchfeld gesagt habe." Er hatte sich gerade bei Draco _Malfoy_, von allen Menschen auf der Welt, entschuldigt. Dem Sohn eines Todessers, einem Slytherin, einfach…_Draco Malfoy_!

Und das ohne einen wirklichen Grund. Schließlich hatte dieser ihm ganz andere Sachen an den Kopf geworfen und diese waren noch gar nicht so lange her und… Er hatte wieder aus einem Instinkt gehandelt, der ihn schon oft genug in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Wann würde er es endlich lernen?

Selbst Malfoy schien sprachlos zu sein und es dauerte bis sich der Blond wieder zu fassen schien.

„Potter, ich hab dich immer schon für einen Trottel gehalten. Ich denke ich hab meine Meinung geändert; **du** bist ein vollkommener, erbärmlicher, gryffindorischer Vollidiot."

„Ich frage mich, ob ich das jetzt als Beleidigung auffassen soll, oder nicht. Schließlich ist das deine Ansicht von eigentlich alles Gryffindors.", seine Stimme war nicht erbost, sie war sogar freundlich, man könnte fast meinen versöhnlich und Draco fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos. Hätte Potter nicht eigentlich anders reagieren sollen? Hätte er nicht versuchen sollen Draco zu verhexen oder verfluchen, was auch immer am besten war? Nein, stattdessen riss er Flachwitze und es schien ihm wirklich irgendwie unangenehm zu sein.  
Draco fühlte sich noch schlechter.

„Sag mal, hat dir irgendjemand was ins Abendessen getan? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber… hast du dir schon mal überlegt, was ich über dich und deine, ", er zögerte einen Moment. „… Freunde, gesagt habe? Wie oft ich dich hintergangen bin und dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe? Oder hast du das bei deiner ganze Güte einfach vergessen?", schnappte Draco fast schon aufgebracht. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art, so was zu einem Gryffindor, geschweige denn zu Harry Potter, zu sagen, war dies doch ganz gegen seinen Plan. Er musste wissen, welche Schwächen der Gryffindor hatte und das würde er wohl am leichtesten schaffen, wenn Potter ihm zumindest ein wenig vertraute. Aber **nein**, er sagte dem Trottel, er solle doch noch mal darüber nachdenken ob er Draco überhaupt nahe kommen wollte.

So … So gut konnte man doch nicht sein, oder?

„Was denkst du? Natürlich nicht. Ich bin nur der … nun ja, schon vergessen? Gryffindor. Vergiss einfach alles was ich gesagt habe und wir machen da weiter, wo wir vor zwei Wochen aufgehört haben, beim Streiten sich gegenseitig Verfluchen und dabei Hauspunkte zu verlieren.", erwiderte Potter nun auch hitzig und Draco bereute seine Antwort. Es war nicht so, dass es ihm Leid tat, es… passte nur einfach gut in seinen Plan. _Überleben Draco. Egal auf welche Art und Weise und das möglichst unbeschadet._

Er war ein Slytherin, er würde auch wie einer handeln.

Potter hatte sich schon umgedreht und war dabei die Tür zu öffnen, tat Draco etwas was nicht wirklich Slytherin mäßig war, oder?

„Potter. Warte.", schnarrte er und der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu ihm um. Durch den Mond sah Draco, das sein Gesicht leicht erhitzt war, seine Augen funkelten wütend. „Ich… Verdammt, was hast du erwartet? Slytherin, schon vergessen?"

Der Gryffindor seufzte, blieb aber stehen und Draco kam es so vor, als würden er ein Lächeln unterdrücken müssen.

„Slytherin. Klar."

Es wurde eine lange Nacht und Draco lernte etwas, wovon er gedacht hatte, dass es unmöglich wäre. Mit Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebte, konnte man sich gut unterhalten. Er war zwar immer noch ein Gryffindor und hatte andere Ansichten, aber das machte keinen Unterschied und wenn Draco es genau bedachte, so waren ihre Ansichten auch nicht ganz unterschiedlich.

Sie vermieden beide Themen wie Todesser, Dracos Vater, Voldemort und die ganze Situation um den Krieg insgesamt, nicht wenn all das zwischen ihnen stand. Sie hielten sich lieber auf mehr oder weniger ungefährlichem Gebieten auf.

Quidditch zum Beispiel, was zwar auch nicht ungefährlich war, aber dennoch besser als ihre Ansichten von Gut und Böse. Sie redeten nicht über die Spiele Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, es war eines dieser Tabuthemen, welches keiner von beiden anschneiden wollte. Der Frieden zwischen ihnen war zu dünn und konnte zu leicht zerbrechen. Dennoch diskutieren sie über die besten Spielstrategien von den Tornados, den Chudley Canons, die Draco schon wegen ihrer Farbe nicht ausstehen konnte und auch die letzte Weltmeisterschaft. Irgendwie kamen sie dann darauf, dass Slytherins erstes Spiel gegen Ravenclaw ging.

„Ich denke du solltest die Ravenclaws nicht unterschätzen. Der neue Sucher kommt zwar nicht ganz an Chos Fähigkeiten heran, aber ich hab gehört die Jäger sollen ziemlich stark sein."

„Cho Chang meinst du? Die Freundin von Diggory? Warst du nicht mit der zusammen?", erwiderte Draco halb schnippisch, halb neugierig und er brauchte Potters Gesicht nicht zu sehen um zu wissen, das dieser rot wurde.

„Es glich eher einem Desaster als einem Date. Sie war am weinen, wegen Cedric und…" Er hielt inne und Draco merkte, dass er unbewusst einen Wundenpunkt getroffen hatte. Potter hielt kurz inne fuhr dann aber fort. „Sie hatte scheinbar nur jemanden zum ausheulen gesucht." Er grinste kurz. „Kennst du Madam Puddifoot's?", fragte Potter glucksend.

„Sie hat dich nicht wirklich dahin geschleift, oder?", lachte Draco. „Ich weiß noch das Pansy dahin wollte, zum Glück hatte ich zu der Zeit… sagen wir andere Dinge zu erledigen." Er verschwieg, dass er damals dabei war, Weasley und Granger zu ärgern. „Wie sieht's da drin überhaupt aus?"

„Also, als wir da waren… Alles rosa und Valentinsmäßig geschmückt… Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit angeschwiegen während hinter uns ein Pärchen sich geküsst hatte."

„Dein erstes Date und eine volle Pleite.", meinte er trocken „So was scheint auch nur dir zu passieren. Wenn ich mich an den Weihnachtsball erinnere… Selbst Weasley hat sich besser gemacht. Mit dem Tanzen und so."

„Ron hat gar nicht getanzt.", erwiderte Potter trocken. Draco schaute ihn spöttisch an.

„Deswegen ja."

„Und du hast mehr Glück, oder wie?", fauchte Potter getroffen zurück.

„Sicher."

Potter setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, heraus kam allerdings nur ein lang gezogenes Gähnen.

„Shit, wie spät ist es?", fragte er und blinzelte leicht verschlafen. Auch Draco war müde, wie er erst jetzt bemerkte. Es war seltsam. Er hatte wahrscheinlich einen seiner besten Abende mit Harry Potter verbracht.

Draco bevorzugte es nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Dafür war später noch Zeit; wenn überhaupt.

Er sah zu wie Potter seinen Zauberstab herausholte und einen **_Tempus_**, sprach. Kurz nach ein Uhr morgens.

Sie hatten sich kurz darauf in Richtung ihrer Häuser begeben. Draco war immer hob nur die Hand zum Gruß und Potter tat es ihm gleich.

Es brauchte keine Worte. _Wahrscheinlich gab es dafür auch keine_, sinnierte Draco gedanklich, _sie verstanden sich so_.

Es war eine seltsame Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen entstanden, ohne das Draco es wirklich gemerkt hatte. Die Rettung vor dem Wolf, Potters Zusammenbruch, die abendlichen Treffen und nun Das.

Draco hatte es verdammt noch mal nicht bemerkt und es kam ihm vor, als wäre dies nur der Anfang, von etwas mit dem er lieber nicht in Berührung kommen wollte.

Er betrat die Türen zu seinem Zimmer wie im Traum. Erst als sich seine Zimmertür schloss und das leise atmen von Blaise in der Dunkelheit hören konnte, realisierte er, dass er angekommen war.

Ohne sich auszuziehen, Zähne zu putzen oder seinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten nachzugehen ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und war sofort eingeschlafen.

„Harry. Wo warst du?", grummelte Deans Stimme, als Harry die Tür aufmachte und sich schnell auszog.

„Du würdest es mir eh nicht glauben. Schlaf weiter Dean."

„Gut…!"


	15. Freundschaftsbande

**Kapitel 15**

**Freundschaftsbande**

_Ein Freund, der zu dir steht, selbst in Zeit von Tod und Gewalt, wird alles dafür tun um dir zu helfen. (Drake)_

* * *

Die Schule begann am nächsten Morgen ausgesprochen früh für Harry. Zu früh. Hätte Dean ihn nicht rechtzeitig mit einem Wasserstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab aus dem Bett geholt, hätte Harry wahrscheinlich die ersten Stunden verschlafen. Mühsam und todmüde verbrachte er seinen Kräuterkunde UTZ-Kurs. Er warf immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu Malfoy, dem man seine Müdigkeit kaum ansah. Er unterhielt sich leise mit Blaise, während sie Setzlinge einer Peitschenden Weide versuchten einzupflanzen. 

Harry bereute es dieses Fach genommen zu haben. Nicht, dass er was gegen Pflanzen hatte, aber hätte er dieses Fach nicht genommen, so hätte er wahrscheinlich noch zwei Stunden schlafen können.

Zum Glück hatte er die nächste Stunde frei.

Während Dean und Seamus sich mit ihm nach oben gesellten um schon mal die Hausaufgaben zu Alte Runen durchzugehen, schlief Harry bis zum Mittagessen durch.

Der Rest des Tages zog sich quälend langsam hin und als Harry endlich wieder in den Gryffindorturm kam, ließ er sich nicht wie viele der anderen in einen der Sessel fallen, sondern zog sich auf sein Zimmer zurück.

Es war eine Wohltat für ihn endlich in die weichen Kissen zu sinken und an nichts mehr denken zu müssen. Einfach schlafen…

_

* * *

_

_Harry träumte. Er musste träumen, denn er befand sich mit Sirius, Remus und Cedric in der Küche der Hauselfen. Dobby brachte ihm gerade ein Zitroneneis am Stil, dabei hatte er einen von Hermines Hüten auf und war mit Rons Postern beklebt, rosa Flügel pappten auf seinem Rücken. _

„_Harry, wie geht es Malfoy?", fragte Lupin und Fell wuchs ihm im Gesicht. Ein schauriges Heulen erklang und er sah, wie sich Sirius als schwarzer Hund auf Remus stürzte. Die peitschende Weide drohte Unheil bringend mit ihren Ästen._

_Harry blinzelte und sah, wie Malfoy ihn anlachte oder viel mehr **aus**lachte. Seine Hände waren blutig und er zeigte auf Harry. Dann brach er in Tränen aus, die so rot wie seine Hände waren, während Remus ein triumphierendes Heulen ausstieß._

_Alles verschwand in einem Farbwirbel._

„_Harry!" Es hörte sich an wie ein Schrei. Der Schrei seiner Mutter, Remus, Cedric, die Zwillinge…_

* * *

Seine Brust brannte von einem unbekannten Schmerz und er schlug die Augen auf. 

„Harry, verdammt wach auf." Harry blinzelte und erkannte Seamus' Gesicht.

„W-was ist passiert?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige leicht verwirrt und strich sich durch die Haare.

„Du hast im Schlaf geredet.", meinte Dean grummelnd aus seinem Bett.

„Geschrieen trifft es wohl eher.", fügte Seamus müde hinzu.

„Alträume. Sorry…", flüsterte Harry und sah zu, wie Seamus wieder zu seinem Bett torkelte.

Mühsam stand er auf und griff nach seinem Tarnumhang. Das weiche Material lag kühl in seinen Händen.

Seine Hand schloss sich darum und leise schlich er sich nach draußen.

* * *

Draco hatte nicht vorgehabt wieder hierher zu kommen. Wirklich, er hatte es nicht gewollt und dennoch war er hier. Aus Hoffnung, Potter würde noch kommen und noch nicht gegangen sein. Welchem Grund diese Hoffnung genau entsprungen war, darüber wollte Draco nicht nachdenken. 

„Malfoy?", hörte er eine vertraute Stimme flüstern.

„Potter, was ist denn mit dir geschehen? N' Geist gesehen?", er grinste über seinen eigenen Witz.

Potter ließ sich schwer an der steinernen Wand sinken und Draco musste blinzeln. Er war nur mit einem Pyjama bekleidet und eine Hälfte von ihm war verschwunden. Das konnte doch… „Du hast einen Tarnumhang. Einen **Tarnumhang** von allen magischen Gegenständen." Das erklärte natürlich vieles. Zum Beispiel wie Potter es geschafft hatte immer wieder zu verschwinden oder wie sein Kopf in Hogsmeade wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Draco hatte sich damals zu Tode erschreckt.

„Scheinbar…!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und sein Atem ging schwer. Draco zog die Stirn kraus, schnippte seine Zigarette weg und kam näher. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er herausgeholt und entfachte ihn mit einem kleinen **_Lumos_**.

Potters Gesicht war selbst im Schein des gelben Lichtstrahls weiß wie Kreide und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Draco und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Er hatte schon bemerkt, dass es Potter nicht gut ging, sicherlich, er hatte auch gemerkt dass er ein wenig depressiv war, aber so was hatte er nicht erwartet.

Potter grinste schwach.

„Alpträume.", erwiderte er und blickte Draco von der Seite aus an. Seine Augen waren dunkel und ein wenig verschleiert.

„Du blutest.", bemerkte Draco trocken, als er Potters offenes Oberteil sah. Zwei Krallenspuren zogen sich quer über den Brustkorb, sie sahen frisch aus. Potter schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und er schaute ungläubig an sich herunter. „Hast du das selbst gemacht?" Vorsichtig streckte Draco eine Hand aus, Potter wich vor ihm zurück.

„Nicht…!", flüsterte er und seine Stimme klang ängstlich.

Draco schnaubte ungehalten.

„Ich beiß dich schon nicht, halt still, lass sehen." Er kam näher ran, kniete sich vor den Gryffindor und schob das Hemd ein wenig zur Seite. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als hätte Potter sich diese Wunden selbst zugefügt, wahrscheinlich im Schlaf so wie Draco vermutete. Sie waren nicht tief, mussten aber ziemlich wehtun.

„Ich bin zwar nicht so gut wie die fette Ärztin, aber lass es mich probieren." Er sah wie Potters Augen sich weiteten. Draco konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er Angst hatte. Selbst wenn er jemand anderes wäre und nicht Draco Malfoy, der schlimmste Feind Harry Potters an seiner Schule und Sohn eines ranghohen Todessers, würde Potter wahrscheinlich so reagieren. Nach dem Desaster mit Lockhard war das auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Wer wollte schon gerne einen Arm ohne Knochen haben? Darum griff er den Arm, noch bevor Potter irgendwas machen konnte.

Der Zauberspruch war simpel und Draco kannte ihn gut, auch wenn er ihn an sich selbst nur selten einsetzen musste.

„**_Parva_****_ medela_**." Er deutete auf Potters Brust und die Wunden schlossen sich langsam.

* * *

Harry spürte wie seine Brust warm wurde und stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus. Er hatte nicht bemerkt das er verletzt war, nur dass seine Brust schmerzte und auch wenn es ihm unangenehm war, dass es ausgerechnet Malfoy war, der ihn heilte, so war er ihm dennoch dankbar. 

„Danke.", murmelte er und fuhr abwesend mit seinen Fingern über die verschlossene Wunde.

„Gern geschehen." Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien in Malfoys Gesicht und Harry blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Er hatte Malfoy noch nie so lächeln gesehen, geschweige denn lachen, so wie gestern. Es war eine seltsame Erfahrung und sie machte seinen Feind, jetzt wohl eher Ex-Feind, menschlicher.

Malfoy ließ sich neben ihn auf die feuchte Erde fallen und schaute Harry an.

„Von was hast du geträumt?" Er hielt kurz inne, als müsste er über seine nächsten Worte nachdenken. „Nicht das es mich wirklich interessiert, aber es lag schon immer in meinem erstreben, den Psychologen für Harry Potter zu spielen." Den letzten Satz hatte er hämisch gesprochen und Harry spürte einen Funken Wut in seiner Brust aufglimmen. Dann erst verstand er. Malfoy musste sich auch komisch vorkommen und von seiner eigenen Neugier überrascht sein.

„Von Lupin, von Cedric und von Sirius und Dobby." Dass Malfoy auch in seinem Traum vorkam, verschwieg er. Der Blonde sollte sich darauf nichts einbilden. Auch wenn die Erinnerung an den Traum und vor allem an Malfoy ihm immer wieder einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Dobby? Ist das nicht einer unserer Hauselfen?", fragte Malfoy und rieb sich das Kinn.

„_War_, trifft es eher und das schon seit vier Jahren. Er arbeitet hier in Hogwarts." Malfoy schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Oh.", machte er nur, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Lupin hat sich anschließend in einen Werwolf verwandelt und Sirius umgebracht… Hört sich alles ziemlich komisch an, wenn ich es jetzt erzähle.", meinte Harry leicht schüchtern. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er erzählte Malfoy über seine Träume, wahrscheinlich würde dieser gleich anfangen ihn auszulachen, wie in seinem Traum und…

„Und ich dachte Gryffindors träumen immer nur von Häschen, Sieg beim Quidditch…" er grinste spöttisch bei dem Gedanken.

„Malfoy, wir sind auch Menschen.", meinte Harry trocken. Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach und ich dachte ihr wärt so was wie die Befreier der Welt, mit euren unumstößlichen Prinzipien."

„Nur weil wir unsere Meinung nicht mit unserer Umgebung wechseln, wie Slytherins meinst du."

„Slytherins sind zumindest nicht lebensmüde. Gryffindors anscheinend schon. Die würden, von ihrem Heldenmut getrieben, sich von dem nächst Besten von der Klippe stoßen lassen.."

„Ach… und was würden Slytherins machen? Den nächst Besten _von_ der Klippe stoßen." Malfoy grinste. „Genau. Damit wäre unser Leben gesichert."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es manchmal angenehmer ist etwas für jemanden_ anderen_ zu tun?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. „Anstatt nur für sich selbst?"

„Wo läge da mein Vorteil?", fragte Malfoy und schnippte einen Stein von seinem Fuß weg.

„Darin, dass dich andere mal nicht als feiges, schleimiges, selbstherrliches…"

„Potter, komm zum Punkt.", unterbrach ihn Malfoy trocken.

„Arschloch ansehen, dass der Meinung ist, es gibt niemanden auf der Welt der es wert ist zu leben, außer sich selbst?"

„Ach so denkt ihr Gryffindors. Also seid ihr doch auf Ruhm und Ehre aus."

„Du weißt was ich meine.", erwiderte Harry leicht verzweifelt.

„Nein, erkläre es mir oh weiser Gryffindor.", antwortete der Blonde mit gespielter Ehrfurcht.

„Das Gefühl etwas für jemanden getan zu haben. Die einfache Befriedigung, dass man nicht an sich selbst gedacht hatte."

„Hufflepuff. Das ist eindeutig Hufflepuff."

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle Malfoy, ganz ehrlich. Was habt ihr Slytherins eigentlich alle mit den Hufflepuffs?"

„Sie sind die, die in kein anderes Haus passen. Sozusagen der Überrest.", erwiderte Malfoy gelassen. „Mal ehrlich. Das Einzige wozu sie gut sind, ist einem anderen zu folgen."

Harry schwieg daraufhin. Nicht, dass er Malfoy in diesem Punkt zustimmte, sicher nicht. Aber es wäre einfach Zeitverschwendung gewesen weiter über dieses Thema zu reden, da Malfoy sowieso nicht einsichtig werden würde.

„Potter, ich denke du solltest zurück in deinen Turm. Es ist schon…" er murmelte kurz **_Tempus_**. „Halb eins. Nicht das es mich stören würde, wenn du im Unterricht einpennst und Gryffindor Punkte kostest, aber ich bin auch müde."

Er stand auf und klopfte seinen Umhang ab. Harry schaute zu ihm hoch und betrachtete den Slytherin eingehend. Malfoy war gar nicht so übel, musste er sich eingestehen und auch wenn er ihm nicht wirklich traute, so bestand dennoch eine Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, die der Schwarzhaarige nicht wirklich fassen konnte.

Den Rest der Nacht verschlief er, ohne von Alpträumen geplagt zu werden.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage waren ruhiger. Die Schulfächer waren kein Problem für Harry und er erfreute sich der Gesellschaft von Dean und Seamus im Unterricht. Er war froh, dass die Beiden sich nicht von ihm entfernt hatten, nachdem die schwarzen Briefe gekommen waren. Es war nicht so, das jemand seine Angst oder Abneigung Harry gegenüber richtig zeigte. Zumindest nicht mehr als vorher auch, aber einige Blicke, Gesten und Worte von Leuten mit denen sich der Schwarzhaarige gut verstanden hatte, bewiesen ihm das Gegenteil. 

Es wurde ruhiger, wenn er den Raum betrat. Gespräche erschienen gezwungener, Witze wurden auf seine Kosten wurden mit ein wenig mehr Schärfe gesprochen. Sie alle dachten das Gleiche: Das ist der Junge hinter dem Voldemort her ist.

Harry merkte, wie er ihnen zustimmte.

Und umso mehr Zeit verging, umso schlimmer fühlte er sich. Alpträume plagten ihn und er hatte sogar schon einen **_Silencio_** um sein Bett gesprochen. Die anderen mussten nicht auch noch unter ihnen leiden.

Selbst Malfoy, mit dem er sich häufig spät nachts traf, erzählte er nichts davon, doch der Blonde schien etwas zu merken. Wenn sie alleine waren, ließ sein Sarkasmus nach, seine Beleidigungen waren nicht mehr ganz so fies und während des Unterrichts konnte Harry ab und zu seine Blicke auf sich spüren.

Es war verwirrend und das machte Harry Angst.

Und dann kam der Tag, kurz vor Halloween, an dem er Justin traf.

Er war gerade auf dem Weg in Richtung Quidditch-Feld um mit seiner Mannschaft zu trainieren, als er fast mit dem Hufflepuff zusammenstieß.

„Autsch…", knurrte Justin und hielt sich den Kopf. „Mensch Harry, pass auf wo du hingest."

„Sorry." Er reichte Justin die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dieser grinste ihn versöhnend an.

„Siehst schlecht aus, man. So kennt man dich ja gar nicht, keine Lust auf Quidditch, oder wie?", fragte er freundlich und steckte die Hände in seine Robe.

„Ist nichts Besonderes.", erwiderte Harry und wollte weitergehen, als ihn Justin am Ärmel festhielt.

„Ich weiß, dass du nichts für die Angriffe kannst und genauso ein Opfer bist wie wir. Hier." Er steckte ihm ein Päckchen in die Hand. „Vielleicht muntert dich das ein wenig auf. Lös es einfach in Wasser auf und trink es. Erzähl's aber nicht jedem, okay?" Er zwinkerte und verschwand eilig. Harry schaute ihm verwirrt nach und öffnete seine Hand. Es war eine kleine weiße Tablette mit einem Muster drauf. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, steckte die Tablette in seinen Umhang und ging in Richtung Quidditchfeld.

Er war früh dran, keiner der anderen war hier. Sein Magen kribbelte leicht, als er an die Tablette in seiner Tasche dachte. Was hatte Justin gemeint? Er würde sich besser fühlen?

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte schon von Drogen gehört, sicherlich, aber wie kam Justin daran? Er war Muggel, sicherlich, aber waren solche Dinge nicht eher schwer zu bekommen?

Harry trat in den Umkleideraum und griff in seine Tasche.

So wie es aussah, nicht.

Was hatte er noch gesagt? Vielleicht würde ihn das aufmuntern?

Sein Blick viel zum Waschbecken. Es gab Dinge die schlimmer waren, als Drogen. Als _Muggel_drogen.

Langsam ging er zum Waschbecken, drehte den Hahn auf und schluckte die Pille mit drei vier kräftigen Schlucken hinunter.

Seine Hände zitterten leicht vor Aufregung und er warf sich noch eine Hand voll Wasser ins Gesicht. Genau in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und die Mannschaft kam rein.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?" Harry verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke.

„Sicher… Lasst uns lieber zusehen, dass wir aufs Spielfeld kommen.", antwortete er und unterdrückte ein Husten. Dean sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an, zuckte leicht die Schultern und zog sich mit den anderen um.

* * *

Harry genoss den Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht wehte. Während er nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt, schaute er immer wieder zu den anderen Spielern, gab einige Tipps und korrigierte Dinge. Er beobachtete McLaggen und musste eingestehen, dass dieser durchaus ein fähiger Hüter war. Zumindest würde er wohl weniger unter Nervosität leiden, als Ron, er schien die Aufmerksamkeit, selbst wenn er beim Training wenig davon bekam, schier zu genießen. 

Harry selbst fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute großartiger.

Er ließ seinen Feuerblitz steil nach unten schnellen und zog ihn nur wenige Meter über dem Boden wieder in die Höhe.

Er hatte das schon vorher gemacht, wenn auch kaum beim Training, aber nun schien es ihm viel einfacher zu fallen. Er merkte wie die anderen Spieler ihn beobachteten und flog noch ein wenig schneller. Da er durch die Dursleys mindestens fünf Kilo leichter geworden war und auch in Hogwarts eher wenig gegessen hatte, schien sein Besen noch schneller zu fliegen.

Er drehte noch einen Looping und es schien ihm viel einfacher, als die vielen Male bei den Spielen um den Hauspokal.

Dean warf den Quaffel zu einem seiner Mitspieler und kam auf Harry zugeflogen. Dieser hielt mit Vollbremsung an und grinste zu Dean.

„Harry, sach mal ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er und schien leicht besorgt. Harry lachte nur.

„Ich hab mich noch nie besser gefühlt!", rief er aus und schoss wieder davon.

Und so war es auch. Er hatte sich wirklich noch nie besser gefühlt. Noch nie war er so eins mit seinem Besen gewesen, noch nie hatte ihm das Spiel soviel Spaß gemacht. Es war… berauschend.

* * *

Draco, der wie schon so oft am Quidditchfeld stand, schaute nicht schlecht. Potter flog… es gab kein Wort was ihm dazu eingefallen wäre. Potter war schon immer gut geflogen, war schon immer halsbrecherisch fast zu Boden gestürzt, doch das was heute geschah war… A 

abstrakt.

Draco wusste nicht genau was er davon halten sollte. Es war seltsam den Schwarzhaarigen so zu sehen. Er schien völlig von der Rolle, auch wenn das scheinbar nichts Besonderes zu sein schien, bei Gryffindors und bei Harry Potter sowieso.

„Wenn man dich hier jedes Mal sieht, könnte man noch auf falsche Gedanken kommen.", schnarrte ihn eine leise Stimme von hinten an.

Mit einem Ruck drehte Draco sich um. Er hatte Blaise erwartet. Vielleicht Goyle und Crabbe, die seine Gesellschaft suchten, aber nicht…

„Pansy. Nett dich auch hier zu treffen. Ich bin lediglich auf Informationen über ihre Strategie aus." Er lächelte kalt. Sie erwiderte diese Geste ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Wo keine Strategie ist, kann man auch nicht spionieren, nicht?", sie wiederholte genau die Worte die er vor einiger Zeit zu Potter gesagt hatte. Er gefror für einen Moment, ehe er sich innerlich wieder zusammen riss und Pansy direkt ansah.

„Du musst es ja wissen.", erwiderte er und spielte damit auf etwas an was sich im zweiten Jahr abgespielt hatte, als Pansy sich über die Ärsche der Quidditchspieler begeistert hatte.

Sie zog eine Schnute und drehte sich in Richtung der Spieler.

„Du bist nur noch selten bei uns.", erwiderte sie gelassen.

„Du auch und keiner beschwert sich, weder bei mir noch bei dir.", erwiderte Draco gelassen und schaute gespielt auf seine Nägel. Pansy drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Einige von uns haben Arbeit zu erledigen."

„Genau. Und an diese werde ich mich jetzt auch machen. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest?" Er deutete eine groteske Verbeugung an, die in anderen Fällen vielleicht Respekt aussagen würde und verschwand in Richtung Schloss.  
Pansy blickte ihm noch eine Weile nachdenklich hinterher.

* * *

Es war bereits abends, als Harry langsam zur Ruhe kam. Oder zumindest der Meinung war zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er schlief sogar nach einer Weile ein und es fiel ihm gar nicht so schwer. 

Sein Traum war seltsam. Erotisch und abstrakt. Er lief, kam nicht voran, dann wurde alles dunkel und rot. Hände, weiche, warme Hände streichelten ihn. Eine Stimme sagte etwas zu ihm. Er sah Rosen. Rote, schwarze, grüne, gelbe, in allen Farben. Sie wurden mit Blut begossen, dann war alles weiß und golden. Ihm wurde warm, heiß. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn; war es denn seine Stirn? Er wusste es nicht.

Wieder erklang diese Stimme. Sie liebkoste ihn, so, wie keine Hände oder Körper es könnten. Feuer loderte auf. Harry hatte keine Angst.

Dann wachte er auf. Vor seinen Augen tanzten Lichter, ihm war heiß und das Bewusstsein seiner Kameraden im selben Zimmer erregte ihn.

Erschrocken flüchtete er aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und in die Korridore der Schule.

* * *

Draco gähnte herzhaft. Er hatte sich gelassen an die Brüstung des Südturms gelehnt und rauchte. Das leichte Glimmen der Zigarette faszinierte ihn und immer wenn der Wind aufblies flammte es leicht auf. 

Er war zufrieden mit sich. Gerade eben noch hatte er zwei Hufflepuffs, die hier oben waren um zu heulen und in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen schienen, knapp dreißig Punkte abgezogen. Dazu hatte er noch ein kleines „Stell dich ein" mit einem Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff gehabt. Es war in Ordnung gewesen und Draco wäre sicherlich der Letzte der sich beklagte, aber… nun ja. Es war nicht alles.

Er wusste nicht genau, warum es dieses Mal anders gewesen war. Zwar befriedigend, aber noch lange nicht ausfüllend. Es lag wohl eher weniger an Blaise der ihn ein wenig böse angeschaut hatte, als er ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin hatte nur böse vor sich hingemurmelt, dass er kein Postbote wäre und schon gar nicht einer der Sexschreiben für Draco überbrachte.

Was war es dann gewesen? Wurde er langsam alt?

Grinsend schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Unsinn. Vielleicht sollte er mal was Neues ausprobieren? Irgendwas was er noch nicht gemacht hatte?

Vielleicht.

Er nahm noch einen tieferen Zug und ließ die Zigarette die Brüstung hinunter segeln.

Er würde sich jetzt gemütlich auf den Weg nach unten machen und sich dann in sein Bett legen. Wahrscheinlich war seine Frustration auch einfach eine Laune und morgen würde alles wieder in Ordnung sein.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen als ein Geräusch ihn inne halten ließ.

Es kam von der Tür.

Schnell ließ er sich in den Schatten der Wand gleiten. Warum er das tat, war ihm nicht ganz bewusst, vielleicht eine Reflexreaktion, schließlich hatte er die Erlaubnis noch spät durch die Korridore zu streifen.

Kurz darauf höre er wie jemand schwankend, die Schritte der Person waren unregelmäßig, weiterging und leise fluchte.

Dann, Draco grinste leicht, übergab sich die Person geräuschvoll.

Mit leisen Schritten trat Draco aus dem Schatten.

* * *

Er wollte Malfoy nicht sehen. Ganz sicher nicht. 

Darum war er dieses mal auch auf einen der Türme gegangen und nicht zu ihrem ‚Stammplatz'. Er war gerade die Treppen hochgestiegen, als sein Hochgefühl nachließ. Es kam plötzlich und Harry war überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen.

Er schwankte, als Übelkeit ihn überfiel und er würgen musste. Gott, war ihm elend.

„Bei Merlin…", keuchte er und hatte gerade noch Zeit sich vorzubeugen, als er auch schon aufstoßen musste.

Er spieß sein Essen, was an diesem Tag sowieso nicht viel gewesen war, aus und fühlte sich schrecklich. Sein Hals kratzte und sein Mund war bitter.

Er würgte wieder und fuhr zusammen, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte.

„Was haben wir denn…_ Potter_?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Harry war nicht in der Lage zu sagen, ob sie abfällig, angeekelt oder völlig überrascht klang.

„M-Malfoy?", krächzte er und erbrach sich wieder. Er spuckte aus, als der Anfall vorbei war und schaute langsam nach oben. Malfoy war neben ihn getreten und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Verwunderung an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass unser aller Retter zum Westturm geht um zu kotzen. Wilde Feier im Gryffindorturm?"

„Ha-halt die Klappe, ich … urk…" wieder musste er spucken, doch diesmal kam fast nur Galle hinaus und platschte geräuschvoll auf den Boden.

Verdammt, wie erniedrigend.

Seine Stirn war schweißnass, als er sich zurückfallen ließ und gegen die Wand stieß. Er atmete stark aus und ein und fühlte sich einfach nur elend.

„Halt still.", meinte Malfoy nach einer Weile und hockte sich zu ihm. Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Harrys Bauch und dieser fühlte plötzlich Angst in ihm aufsteigen.

Malfoy hatte ihm bisher nichts getan, aber wie konnte er ihm trauen? Das erste Mal war nichts passiert, aber nun?

„**_Finite Perinfamis_**!"

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich von seinem Magen aus und er fühlte sich ein wenig besser.

„Ein kleiner Alleshelfer bei Übelkeit jeglicher Art.", grinste Malfoy verschmitzt und es schien freundlich gemeint.

„Du scheinst damit ja Erfahrung zu haben.", meinte Harry stöhnend und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Slytherin. Schon vergessen?", erwiderte Malfoy und setzte sich neben ihn. „Wir feiern häufig Feten. Feten, die für artige kleine Gryffindors verboten sind."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass wir keine Fete hatten?", fragte Harry langsam und blickte den Blonden an.

„Welchen Grund hättet ihr? Den Abzug von Wiesel und Granger? Sicher nicht."

„Wie du meinst.", erwiderte Harry. Er fühlte sich nicht nach reden.

„Ich hab dich heute fliegen sehen. Bist du plötzlich lebensmüde oder hatten dieses Stunts einen anderen Sinn?", fragte Malfoy gelassen und fingerte schon wieder nach einer Zigarette.

„Das ist widerlich, weißt du das?", sagte Harry stattdessen und Malfoy zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was? Die Stunts? Wieso? Die hast doch du gemacht."

„Idiot. Rauchen meine ich."

„Wieso, was stört es dich?", fragte Malfoy Stirn runzelnd und blickte auf seine Zigarette.

„Es stört mich einfach.", erwiderte Harry.

„Mich stört auch ne ganze Menge und keiner kümmert sich drum."

„Wo störe ich dich denn?", fragte Harry nun leicht verwundert. Ob nun über seine Worte oder über sein Interesse.

„Du doch nicht, ich meine…"

* * *

Draco hielt inne und schaute den Gryffindor an. Es war seltsam, was da zwischen ihnen lag und hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte er gedacht, Potter würde versuchen mit ihm zu flirten. 

Es war eine absurde Idee, völlig vom Weg ab und Draco wäre auch nie darauf eingegangen. Aber wenn er sich Potter jetzt so ansah, dann schien es keineswegs so, als ob er andere Gedanken hätte, als die eines… eines Gryffindors.

Er sagte was er dachte und wollte wissen, was er nicht verstand, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, was andere hinter seinen Worten lesen könnten.

Vielleicht war das auch ein Grund, warum die Presse ihn am liebsten ausnahm wie einen Truthahn.

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle, Potter.", erwiderte Draco unwirsch, verwirrt über das was er dachte, fühlte und wollte. Alles war plötzlich nicht mehr normal, alles so unbekannt. Dinge hatten sich zu schnell geändert und er steckte mittendrin ohne die Regeln dieses neuen Spiels zu kennen.

klein

Heilung

Schluss

Übel


	16. Die Stricke werden enger

**Kapitel 16**

**Die Stricke werden enger**

_Eine Erkenntnis von gestern kann die Tochter eines Irrtums von heute sein._

_(Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach, 13.09.1830 - 12.03.1916, österreichische Schriftstellerin)_

* * *

Der nächste Morgen war für Harry nicht unbedingt angenehm. Er fühlte sich schwach, müde und ein wenig unsicher. 

Das Hochgefühl das diese kleine Tablette von Justin ihm gebracht hatte, war verschwunden und er fühlte sich schlimmer als vorher.

Malfoy hatte ihn gestern nach kurzer Zeit ein Stück in Richtung Gryffindorturm begleitet und Harry war dort in sein Bett getaumelt.

Zumindest hatte er einigermaßen schlafen können.

„Harry, du siehst nicht gut aus.", bemerkte Seamus und schaute seinen Freund zweifelnd an.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und dich untersuchen lassen."

Dean stimmte nickend zu und runzelte die Stirn bedenklich.

„Seamus hat Recht. Du siehst echt fertig aus."

„Es ist nichts, nur ein wenig Stress mit den Hausaufgaben." Das war gelogen und seine beiden Freunde wussten das genauso gut wie er, aber sie sagten nichts weiter, sondern warfen ihm lieber besorgte Blicke zu.

Harry würde den Teufel tun, anstatt zu Madam Pomfrey zugehen. Erstens, weil er genau wusste warum er sich so fühlte und zweitens, weil sie wahrscheinlich eh nichts machen könnte und er wollte nicht schon wieder in die Krankenstation.

Langsam fing er an sein Frühstück zu essen und als die Eulen hereinkamen, blickte er gedankenvoll nach oben, doch es befand sich keine Schwarze unter ihnen.

Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Dean hatte ihm davon erzählt, aber Harry hätte es auch selbst schnell mitbekommen. War früher die Ankunft der Eulen etwas worauf man sich gefreut hatte, so war es jetzt jeden Morgen eine Tortur zu warten bis sie eintrafen. Denn niemand wusste, ob nicht vielleicht doch ein schwarzer Brief dabei sein würde.

* * *

Draco war zufrieden mit sich. Zauberkunst war nicht sein bestes Fach, bei weitem nicht, doch diesmal hatte er eine recht gute Leistung erbracht. Dass dies größtenteils Blaise zu verdanken war, der mit ihm gestern noch einige Zaubersprüche durchgegangen war, das bedachte er dabei nicht. 

Blaise war gut in Zauberkunst. Ziemlich gut, aber sein bestes Fach war immer noch Heilkunde und es hatte Draco nicht überrascht, als Blaise ihm einmal gesagt hatte, er wollte gerne Heiler werden. Es passte zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der für einen Slytherin ein recht sanftmütiges Wesen hatte.

Gelangweilt schaute er auf die Zeilen die der Tagesprophet brachte. Der neue Minister schien seinen Leuten ziemlich Feuer unter dem Arsch zu machen.

In der letzten Woche waren mindestens 7 Leute nach Askaban geschickt worden, weil sie unter Verdacht standen Todesser zu sein.

Wenn dieser Einfallspinsel nur wüsste das die meisten Todesser direkt unter seiner Nase agierten und mit ihm arbeiteten. Wahrscheinlich lachten sie sich insgeheim halb tot über die Dummheit des Ministers und Draco nahm es ihnen nicht mal übel. Wahrscheinlich war Dummheit unter Ministern sogar ansteckend, so wie sich Scrimgeour benahm.

Er las weiter und stutzte.

Stan Shunpike, war als Todesser angeklagt worden. War das nicht dieser hässliche Kerl aus dem fahrenden Ritter? Waren die den völlig von der Rolle? Draco musste sich mühevoll zurückhalten.  
Nicht das ihm der Kerl wirklich Leid tat, aber er konnte diese elende Dummheit kaum fassen. Kein Wunder das der dunkle Lord so stark war und England schon einmal hatte einnehmen können. Das Ministerium servierte ihm ja förmlich alles auf einem Silbertablett.

Und dass sie jetzt dieses armen Schlucker fest genommen hatten, bewies es doch auch. Wer, der bei gutem Verstand war, würde denken das dieser Kerl ein Todesser war? Nicht mal Voldemort war so geschmacklos um so jemanden zu nehmen und der fahrende Ritter hatte auch keine wirklich wichtige Bedeutung, wenn man England einnehmen wollte. Außer man kann nicht Apparieren und muss mit dem Bus fahren. Lächerlich, einfach lächerlich.

„Hast du den Artikel gelesen?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile Blaise, der in seinem Rührei stocherte. Jetzt schaute der Schwarzhaarige auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab mir abgewöhnt da rein zuschauen.", erwiderte er gelassen.

„Sie haben Leute festgenommen.", meinte Draco und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.

„Ja? Welche armen Schweine haben sie diesmal nach Askaban geschickt?", fragte Blaise abwesend und widmete sich wieder seinem Rührei. Es wunderte ihn kaum, dass Blaise eher davon ausging, andere Leute, statt Todesser wurden festgenommen. Es wurde zwar immer noch nach einigen gesucht, die mit in der Ministeriums Abteilung, im letzten Jahr, waren, aber nur wenige waren schon verurteilt worden und in Askaban

Scrimgeour schien der Öffentlichkeit scheinbar wirklich zeigen zu wollen, dass er das Ministerium leiten könnte.

Was Draco anging, traute er dem Ministerium nicht soweit wie der Sprung eines Schokofrosches. Es war zu bestechlich und zu eingebildet.

_Aber wem traust du dann?_

* * *

Harry fühlte sich rastlos, als er von einer Unterrichtsstunde zur nächsten eilte. Er war so aggressiv, dass sich selbst Dean und Seamus von ihm fernhielten, eine Tatsache, die ihn nur noch wütender machte. Er konnte das Ende des Tages kaum noch erwarten, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war warum. 

Zügigen Schritten ging er durch die Gänge um zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu kommen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung ausmachte. Schnell drehte er sich um und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er laut und drehte sich völlig in die Richtung einer Säule um, die leicht im Schatten lag und jemanden gut verbergen konnte. Seine Hand griff automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab; sicher war sicher.

„Beruhig dich, Potter.", kam es aus der Ecke. Es raschelte leise und Harry hatte schon fast Malfoy erwartet, doch es war nicht der Blonde. Es war ein recht hübscher, wenn auch unscheinbar wirkender Junge. Er trug die grün silberne Krawatte der Slytherins.

„Zabani?", fragte Harry und schaute die Jungen fragend an. Seamus hatte ihm doch mal gesagt wie dieser Junge hieß, oder? War er nicht immer mit Malfoy zusammen?

„Zabini. Blaise Zabini um genau zu sein. Aber wie kann man von einem Gryffindor erwarten, dass er die Namen der Slytherins kennt." Er schaute ein wenig traurig drein und irgendwie tat es Harry fast leid, dass er sich nicht an den Namen des Jungen hatte erinnern können.

„Wie auch immer.", erwiderte Harry und ging weiter. Zabini folgte und ging neben ihm her.

„Bist du krank Potter? Nach den Stunts die du letztens beim Quidditch gemacht hast, hätte man fast glauben können, dass du irgendwas geschluckt hast.", fügte er grinsend hinzu und schien überhaupt nicht zu bemerken oder zu beachten, dass Harry scheinbar kein Interesse an einer Unterhaltung mit ihm oder mit überhaupt jemanden haben wollte, geschweige den mit einem Slytherin.

„Merkst du es nicht oder willst du es einfach nicht merken? Zieh Leine Zabini oder ich hex dich in die nächste Woche.", fauchte Harry zornig, als Zabini ihm den halben Flur verfolgt hatte.

Der Kommentar, ob er was genommen hatte, machte es alles auch nicht besser. Er wusste das der Slytherin nicht wissen konnte, das er was genommen hatte und das es lediglich gesagt worden war um ihn aufzuziehen, allerdings fühlte sich Harry dadurch nicht besser.

Ganz im Gegenteil.

„Potter. Wie kannst du einen wehrlosen…" Zabini hob entschuldigend die Hände und grinste ihn unverschämt an. „Was würden deine Freunde sagen, wenn…. Ups, hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen?"

„_**Everte Stat**…_" Blitzschnell hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf Zabini gerichtet, als ihn eine laute Stimme und eilige Schritte unterbrachen.

„**Was** geht hier vor?" Professor Sanctus kam mit wehender Robe auf sie zu und Harry hielt inne, ließ seinen Zauberstab langsam sinken. „Mister Potter. Ich habe langsam den Anschein, dass einige meiner Kollegen doch nicht ganz Unrecht haben, wenn sie sagen dass Sie ein Unruhestifter sind. Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal dass ich Sie dabei erwische, wie sie einen ihrer Mitschüler bedrohen."

Harry brauchte nicht viel nachzudenken um zu wissen, welcher von Sanctus „Kollegen" ihn für einen Unruhestifter hielt, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich nicht die genaue Wortwahl gewesen war.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und nun gehen sie in den Unterricht, sonst fühle ich mich gezwungen ihnen noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen. Ich werde ein paar Minuten Verspätung haben und erwarte, dass sie dies der Klasse mitteilen."

* * *

Harry streckte sich müde, nachdem die erste Klasse Duellieren beendet war. Viel hatten sie heute nicht gemacht, schon alleine weil Sanctus mehr als fünf Minuten zu spät gekommen war. Er schien ziemlich verstört, als die Klasse ihn fragte warum er sich denn verspätete, allerdings hatte er nicht darauf geantwortet. 

Harry selbst interessierte es herzlich wenig. Er hatte so viele Jahre damit verbracht, herauszufinden warum sich manche Lehrer komisch benahmen und das Einzige was ihm das bisher eingebracht hatte, waren Probleme.

Probleme und Tote.

Er wollte das nicht mehr und es erschien ihm besser, einfach dumm zu sein. Ein Schaf in einer Herde aus Schafen und mitten unter ihnen einige Wölfe die nur darauf warteten sich einen von ihnen zu schnappen.

Warum sollte er diesmal wieder losgehen und zusehen dass niemand zu Schaden kam? Was brachte ihm das? Er würde sowieso wieder drunter leiden, weil er es nicht schaffen konnte und jeder würde mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen.

So wie sie es schon so häufig getan hatten und es noch immer taten.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Malfoy Recht, wenn er sagt, dass man seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen kann.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie alle keine Wahl, egal wie sie sich entschieden.

Es kam ihm recht seltsam vor, Malfoy in überhaupt irgendetwas zuzustimmen, aber er wusste, etwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen geändert… oder? Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen, was für ein Ekel Malfoy sein konnte, er hatte es ja häufig genug bewiesen. Dennoch…

* * *

„Was ist Blaise? Siehst du nicht, dass ich nicht gestört werden will?", knurrte Draco aufgebracht. 

Nicht nur das Pansy ihm auf den Fersen war und er acht geben musste, nein, Blaise ließ ihn schon seit Duellieren nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Normalerweise ließen sie sich so wenig wie möglich miteinander sehen, wenn die anderen Slytherins in der Nähe waren, darum verstand er beim besten Willen nicht, warum ihn der Schwarzhaarige so dringend sprechen wollte.

Davon abgesehen hatte er in einer Stunde Arithmantik, aber nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung um was sich noch mal seine Hausaufgaben gedreht hatten.

„Es geht um… deinen Freund.", flüsterte Blaise und Draco versteifte sich. Potter? Was hatte dieser idiotische, dämliche…

„Gut, komm.", erwiderte Draco, bewahrte ein ruhiges Gesicht und verschwand aus der großen Halle, die Blicke der anderen Slytherins ignorierte er dabei.

Nachdem sie ein Stück den Gang entlang gegangen waren, befand Draco es für weit genug. Um diese Zeit würde wohl kaum einer sich auf den Gängen befinden.

„Was ist Blaise? Was kann so wichtig sein, dass du mich vom Essen **und** von meinen Notizen abhalten willst, dazu noch vor allen anderen?"

„Liegt es am Wetter oder nur an mir, dass mich heute alle dumm anmachen?", fragte Blaise, doch sein Ton war versöhnlich.

„Frag dich doch mal.", erwiderte Draco und fing an wie nebenbei mit seinem Zauberstab an zu spielen.

„Du wolltest doch alles über Potter erfahren, oder? Also, bitte. Dem scheint's nämlich überhaupt nicht gut zu gehen."

„Und das fällt dir erst jetzt auf? Hättest du mir das nicht auch sagen können, wenn wir wieder zurück in unserem Zimmer sind? Warum hier, warum so plötzlich?", fragte Draco leicht misstrauisch. Wer konnte schon wissen wann und wie Blaise seine Meinung ändern würde?

„Nun, dass die anderen ihn meiden weißt du sicherlich. Dass er schreiend nachts aufwacht auch?"

_Das würde zumindest erklären warum er immer so spät noch durch die Korridore wandert…_, überlegte Draco bei sich.

„Scheinbar nicht.", erwiderte Blaise trocken.

„Weiter, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Seit dem letzten Training, ja genau das, was so rum gegangen ist, ist er ziemlich aggressiv gewesen. Hätte mich fast verflucht, wäre nicht Sanctus aufgetaucht. Selbst seine Freunde, dieses Halbblut und der andere, sind nicht bei ihm."

Das war Draco natürlich auch auf gefallen, allerdings hätte er nicht gedacht, dass es irgendeinen besonderen Grund hatte. War Potter wirklich so… gereizt?

„Wahrscheinlich hat er seine Gründe…", erwiderte Draco nachdenklich.

* * *

„Nach dieser netten kleinen Pause werden wir uns jetzt wieder ein wenig dem duellieren widmen. Jeder sieht jetzt bitte auf seinen Zettel, den ihr vor euch liegen habt und stellt sich mit seinem Partner zusammen." Sanctus hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ die hinteren Regalreihen zur Seite rücken. 

Vorsichtig klappte Draco seinen Zettel auf und atmete zischend aus.

Hatte er es nicht gewusst? Vielleicht hätte er doch bei Trelawney anfangen sollen, hätte er dieses Fach nicht für totalen Unsinn gehalten. Verschwendung von Zeit.

„Potter.", las Draco halblaut vor. Besagter kam gerade mit zur Faust geballter Hand auf ihn zu, scheinbar ebenso „erfreut" wie Draco selbst.

„Wag es ja nicht irgendwelche Trick's zu versuchen, Malfoy.", knurrte er wütend und Draco grinste ihn an.

„Ich? Wie kommt der große Retter der Zaubererwelt bitte darauf?", spöttisch schaute er den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Slytherin. Schon vergessen?"

* * *

Eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen. Mit oder ohne Trelawney's Unterricht. Gerade heute, wo er sich echt nicht im Stande fühlte Malfoy auch nur _anzusehen_ musste er gegen genau diesen sich duellieren. 

„Das erste Paar bitte.", rief Sanctus auch schon auf und die ersten beiden traten gegeneinander an. Es war ein leichtes für Harry zu sehen, wer die Oberhand hatte und wer gewinnen würde.

Er beobachtete einige der Duelle, fing aber schon nach kurzer Zeit an sich ein wenig zu langweilen.  
Etwas was ihm, zumindest nicht in diesem Fach, nie passiert war. Sanctus machte guten Unterricht und die Erlaubnis ein eigenes Fach im Duellieren zu führen war sicherlich eine Bereicherung für die Schule und mehr als interessant. Denn selbst wenn der Duellierclub von Lockhard damals völlig daneben gegangen war, hatten viele an diesem Fach teilgenommen.

Was höchstwahrscheinlich nicht nur daran lag, dass man Todesser antreffen konnte.

Dennoch fühlte Harry sich heute dem ganzen Unterricht nicht gewachsen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig rastlos und unruhig, zugleich aber auch ausgepowert und müde.

„Potter, Malfoy? Würden sie sich bitte aufstellen?", schallte die Stimme von Sanctus durch den Raum und Harry schrak aus seinen Gedanken. Malfoy stand schon bereit und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Ein unschönes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen und Harry umfasste seinen Zauberstab, denn er wohl schon seit einiger Zeit herausgeholt hatte, etwas fester.

Widerlicher, kleiner, schleimiger….

„Potter!"

Endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und stellte sich Malfoy gegenüber.

„Und Potter? Bereit oder muss dich diesmal wieder jemand retten kommen?"

Es war eigentlich nur das übliche Einheizen.

Sie verbeugten sich und sofort flog der erste Fluch durch die Luft.

„**_Expelliarmus_**" Harry ließ sich zur Seite fallen. Hatte Malfoy gerade einen einfachen Entwaffnungszauber gesprochen?

„**_Bombarda_**", schrie Harry und der Boden vor Malfoy's Füßen explodierte. Schnell sprang er auf, doch noch bevor sich die Staubwolke gelegt hatte, schoss ein weiterer Fluch auf ihn los.

„**_Stupefy_**" Harry ließ sich nicht beirren und schirmte sich mit einem Protego ab.

„**_Nox_**.", hörte er Malfoy sagen und der Raum um sie herum wurde dunkel. Dadurch, dass sie sich in der Nähe der Kerker befanden und der Raum lediglich mit Kerzen und Fackeln beleuchtet war, hatte Malfoy's Nox den Raum kurzerhand völlig verdunkelt.

Harry bewegte sich leise durch die Dunkelheit, hörte, wie die anderen schrieen, wie Sanctus versuchte Ruhe herzustellen, dann kam der nächste Fluch auf ihn zugeschossen. Er wusste nicht welcher es war, konnte nur einen violettfarbenen Blitz sehen.

_Feige Schlange_, fluchte Harry innerlich.

„_**Lumos** **Solem**" _Er erinnerte sich noch gut and en Spruch, als ihm aufgefallen war, das es mehr als ein Lumos gab und diese unterschiedliche Stärken hatten.

Er konnte Malfoy einen Augenblick sehen, bevor er durch das helle Licht seine Augen zukneifen musste.  
_Jetzt oder nie._

„_**Lacarnum** **Inflamarae**"_ Der aufgebrachte Schrei von Malfoy ließ ihn wissen, dass er getroffen hatte.

Harry öffnete schnell seine Augen und sah, wie Malfoy im Schein der Flammen, versuchte seinen Umhang wieder auszubekommen.

„_**Petrificus** **Totalus**_", rief Harry hinterher und konnte sehen, wie Malfoy zu Boden ging.

„**_Finite Incantatem_**", hörte Harry Sanctus rufen und die Lichter gingen wieder an. Er selbst stand da und atmete schwer. Er war auf ein unfaires Duell mit Malfoy gefasst gewesen, aber dieser hatte sich keiner windigen Tricks bedient sondern viel mehr sein Umfeld und die ihm gegebenen Möglichkeiten ausgenutzt.

Es war eine seltsame und doch erleichternde Tatsache.

„_**Aguamenti**"_, flüsterte Harry und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Malfoy, dessen Umhang immer noch brannte. Das Feuer wurde umgehend von dem kleinen Wasserstrahl aus Harrys Zauberstab gelöscht.

„Hervorragend meine Herren. Wirklich ein gutes Beispiel wie es in einem richtigen Zaubererduell vor sich gehen sollte. Mister Malfoy, sehr gelungen diese Idee die Lichter zulöschen, auch wenn es sich auch für sie als Hindernis dargestellt hat." Er schaute zur Klasse, die Harry und auch Malfoy aufmerksam musterte. „20 Punkte je für Slytherin und Gryffindor."

* * *

Draco fühlte sich… wie sollte er am besten sagen? Erfrischt. Potter war ein guter Duellant und auch wenn es Draco's Stolz verletzte und es mal wieder so klar war, dass ausgerechnet er gewinnen musste, so sah Draco dennoch ein, dass er gewonnen hatte. Es mochte ihn noch so stören und sein Neid, den Draco nur zu gut kannte, wenn es um Harry Potter ging, konnte nichts an der Tatsache ändern, das Potter zumindest dieses Duell fair gegen Draco gewonnen hatte.  
Draco hatte fair gekämpft. Warum das so war, konnte der Slytherin selbst nicht wirklich erklären und es war wohl auch besser, wenn er nicht weiter nachfragen würde. Sollte irgendjemand Fragen stellen: Ein Lehrer war da und er wollte keine Punkte verlieren. 

Ein wenig Abseits beobachtete er, wie Blaise mit einem Ravenclaw, Zacharias Smith in den ‚Ring' ging.

Draco wusste, das Blaise den Jungen nicht mochte, wegen ein, zwei Unfällen in Zauberkunst, die nicht auf das Konto von Slytherin, sondern von rachsüchtigen Ravenclaws ging, die das letzte Jahr wohl noch nicht vergessen hatten.

Zacharias, der zwar schon immer eine zu große Klappe für Dracos Geschmack gehabt hatte, hatte sich zwar nie wirklich aktiv beteiligt, dieses Mal aber schien er andere Pläne zu haben.

Schon damals, im letzten Jahr, war es ebenfalls fast zu einer Auseinandersetzung gekommen, aber Flitwick war noch rechtzeitig dazwischen gegangen. Diesmal würde sie nichts zurückhalten, schließlich handelte es sich hierbei um ein Duell.

Sie stellten sich gegenüber, nickten sich kurz zu und die Show begann.

Draco konnte Zauber und Flüche durch die Luft jagen sehen und er war sich sicher, das aus Blaise's Richtung mehr als einmal ein schwarzmagischer Fluch kam, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, welcher. Es wunderte ihn schon, dass Sanctus dem nicht Einhalt gebot, aber wenn dieser es sogar zugelassen hatte, das Potter den Schulboden aufsprengt, sollte Draco eigentlich gar nichts mehr wundern.

Plötzlich gab es eine riesige Rauchwolke, die sich im Klassenzimmer ausbreitete und es unmöglich machte etwas zu sehen. Der Rauch stach nicht in den Augen, auch brannte er nicht oder hatte sonst irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen. Jedoch verhinderte er das man irgendetwas sah. Draco schaffte es nicht einmal seine Hand vor Augen zu erkennen, selbst der geflüsterte Lumos brach die Dunkelheit nicht.  
Er konnte hören wie einige der anderen Schüler dasselbe versuchten. Es musste magischer Rauch sein, ihm viel allerdings kein einziger Spruch ein, der dies bewirken würde.

Er gab es schließlich auf irgendetwas zu versuchen und ließ sich zurückfallen, dorthin wo seiner Meinung nach die Bänke waren. Immer noch ging der Kampf zwischen Blaise und Smith weiter und es erinnerte Draco stark an seinen ‚Nox'-Zauber den er bei Potter ausgeführt hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich, genauso wie Blaise und sein Kontrahent, darum geschert was um sie herum passiert war.

„**_Violarius_**!", hörte er Smith plötzlich rufen. Draco kannte diesen Fluch zwar nicht, dennoch kannte er seine lateinische Bedeutung er verzog das Gesicht. Es war… Ein Schrei war zu hören. Blaise schien getroffen worden zu sein und zu Dracos eigenem Entsetzen fühlte er Besorgnis um den Slytherin. Der nächste Fluch kam sofort und Draco fragte sich noch Jahre später wie Smith es hinbekommen hatte zweimal hintereinander zu treffen. „**_Haerere_**!"

„SCHLUSS JETZT!", brüllte Sanctus endlich. Es war ein Wunder, dass die beiden Kämpfenden scheinbar auch zuhörten. Die Klasse war, für den Umständen entsprechend still. „Alle verlassen jetzt sofort das Klassenzimmer und zwar langsam und vorsichtig. Es werden keine weiteren Zauber benutzt, wer es dennoch tut muss mit Strafarbeiten für das nächste halbe Jahr rechnen. Und jetzt RAUS!"

_Wenn wir hier überhaupt raus finden_, knurrte Draco gedanklich.

Er tastete vorsichtig an seine Umgebung ab und konnte sich anhand dessen orientieren. Die anderen schienen es ihm gleich zu machen und er drängte nach draußen um der Masse zu entgehen.

In der Dunkelheit stieß er mit jemand zusammen.

„Pass doch auf wo du lang gehst.", fluchte er ungehalten.

„Sollte ich das nicht dir sagen? Schließlich bist _du_ mit **mir** zusammen gestoßen."

Potter war ja **so** klar. Irgendjemand musste ihn wirklich hassen, dass er immer und **immer wieder** auf Potter stoßen musste.

„Potter, kein Wunder. Immer noch blind wie n Maulwurf. Hat der Korrekturzauber nicht geholfen?"

„Malfoy. Halt einfach einmal in deinem Leben die Klappe.", kam die knappe Antwort zurück und plötzlich wurde alles hell.

* * *

Es war ein riesiges Durcheinander gewesen. 

Alle Schüler hatten es nach und nach geschafft zur Tür zu kommen und Harry war Malfoy aus dem Weg gegangen.

Hatte er bis vor kurzem noch den Eindruck gehabt, dass der Slytherin vielleicht doch noch wenigstens einen Funken Gutes in sich hatte, so schien er einem besserem belehrt worden zu sein. Malfoy war immer noch Malfoy, ein schleimiger, widerlicher… Nun, wie er selbst es schon gesagt hatte, ein Slytherin halt.

Als dann auch endlich Smith und Zabini, dicht gefolgt von Sanctus aus der Tür kamen, war das Chaos perfekt. Überall ertönte das hämische Lachen der Schüler, auch wenn es größtenteils Ravenclaws waren, konnte Harry auch einige Slytherins darunter sehen. Malfoy lachte seltsamerweise nicht.

Blaise wurde von Smith violett färbenem Spruch getroffen. Scheinbar nur am Kopf, denn bis auf seine Haare, die nun in einem wirklich stechenden Violett strahlten, schien sein restlicher Körper ungefärbt zu sein.

Besser wurde es allerdings noch, als Sanctus, vergebens, versuchte Zabinis normale, schwarze Haarfarbe wiederherzustellen und leider feststellen musste, dass dank Smith außerordentlich starkem Klebefluch, dies unmöglich schien.

Zabini müsste wohl warten bis die Wirkung der Sprüche (oder zumindest einer von ihnen, Harry musste nämlich unwillkürlich an Mrs. Black in ihrem Porträt denken) nachließen.

* * *

Es war später Nachmittag und Harry hatte den Großteil seiner Zeit in der Bibliothek gehockt. Madam Prince schaute ihn mittlerweile schon etwas seltsam an, einfach weil er früher von Hermine hierher gedrängt worden war und jetzt da sie nicht mehr da war, er sogar alleine kam. Es tat ihm immer noch weh an seine früheren Freunde zu denken, auch wenn ihm im gleichen Maße Wut und Unverständnis überrollte. 

Es waren immer noch seine Freunde gewesen. Seine ersten Freunde, mit denen er Voldemort gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Auch wenn es vielleicht alles von Dumbledore eingefädelt worden war, so hatten sie doch zu ihm gestanden, oder? Hatten sie denn nie mehr in ihm gesehen als _Harry Potter_?

Er war sich nicht sicher.

Er überfolg das Kapitel über schwarzmagische Heilzauber. Anfangs hatte er es nie für möglich gehalten dass es tatsächlich so etwas geben würde. Heilmagie war für ihn immer Lichtmagie gewesen. Etwas Gutes. Schwarze Magie, war etwas Böses, dort gab es keine Heilung, nur den Tod, oder?

Allerdings und das musste er einräumen, passten die schwarzmagischen Heimmethoden durchaus in das Konzept der schwarzen Magie. Es waren keine Zaubersprüche wie Madam Pomfrey sie sprach und es nur auf das Können und die nötige Zauberkraft drauf ankam.

Diese Heilungen schienen komplexer, scheinbar auch stärker zu sein, allerdings hatten sie alle ihren Preis. Es waren mehr Beschwörungen dabei als wirkliche Sprüche. Die Beschwörungen nahmen den ausführenden Zauberer etwas. Lebenskraft, Blut oder ein anderes Opfer. Dazu waren die Bestandteile, die für diese Beschwörungen von Nöten waren, fast unmöglich zu besorgen.

Das nächste Kapitel handelte von den verschiedenen Irrtümern der schwarzen Magie und es überraschte Harry nicht, dass dort Flüche aufgeführt waren, die die Schüler im alltäglichen Unterricht lernten.

Ein ganz einfacher ‚Incendio' gehörte, zumindest in den alten Schriften, zu schwarzer Magie. Damals wurde er dazu verwendet jemanden bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen und Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an seine erste Begegnung mit Hagrid. Incendio machte auch vor nassen Dingen keinen halt wie ihm der Halbriese damals mit dem feuchten Holz bewiesen hatte.

Er blätterte wieder weiter, überflog die Seiten nur kurz, dann wieder eine Seite. Er fühlte sich unwohl, schaute sich um. Erst nur manchmal, dann immer häufiger.

Die Unruhe, die ihn vorhin verlassen hatte, war wieder zurückgekehrt. Entschlossen schaute er sich um. Es waren nur wenige andere Schüler da und alle schienen sich nur mit ihrem Hausaufgaben zu beschäftigen. Wieder versuchte er sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren doch ein Kribbeln im Nacken, nein, am ganzen Körper, ließ ihn wieder hoch schauen. Jemand beobachtete ihn, oder?

Er schaute sich wieder um. Keiner schenkte ihm auch nur einen Blick. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Seine Finger begannen leicht zu zittern und wütend knallte er das Buch zu, stand auf und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus der Bibliothek.

Seine Füße schritten mühelos durch die Flure Hogwarts und ob es nun Schicksal, Absicht oder einfach nur Zufall war, rannte er direkt in Justin rein.

„Hey Harry. Mensch, siehst aber nicht sonderlich gut aus.", grüßte der Hufflepuff ihn und seine Augen musterten den Schwarzhaarigen besorgt.

Harry schnaubte nur.

„Hi Justin…", murrte er und wollte gerade weitergehen, als ihm etwas einfiel. Seine Hände suchten seine Taschen ab und er grinste leicht, als er zwei schwere Galleonen bemerkte.

„Justin, warte mal einen Augenblick."

* * *

Draco ging unruhig durch die Flure. Er suchte nach jemand. Nach jemandem, den er eigentlich bis zur nächsten Woche nicht mehr hatte aufsuchen wollen, aber durch Duellieren und Blaises…. Unglück, ließ es sich leider nicht vermeiden. 

Sein Zigaretten-Vorrat war innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf ein Minimum geschrumpft und der Blonde machte sich leichte Sorgen, dass er für heute Nacht nichts mehr haben würde.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich Blaise so für sein jetziges Aussehen schämen würde?

Er hatte nie gedacht, dass sein Zimmergefährte so auf sein Äußeres bedacht war. Sicherlich, Blaise war nicht hässlich und wäre Draco ihm nicht als Freund zugetan, hätte er sich sicherlich schon einmal um den Schwarzhaarigen ‚bemüht,' wenn man das bei Draco Malfoy so nennen konnte.

Aber selbst Draco hatte Prinzipien. Freunde und Freundschaften waren zu selten als dass man sie mit einer Affäre zerstören musste.

„Hey Harry. Mensch, siehst aber nicht sonderlich…" Da war er ja. Finch-Fletchly. Genau die Person die Draco schon gesucht hatte, jedoch traf er ihn diesmal nicht alleine.

Vorsichtig ließ Draco sich in den Schatten eines kleinen Seitenganges gleiten und schlich näher.

Potter stand Justin gegenüber, jedoch konnte Draco von seiner Position aus wenig hören und so konzentrierte er sich lieber auf das was er sah.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah wie Potter und Fletchly Geld und Ware tauschten, genauso wie Draco es sonst auch immer tat und sicherlich ein Großteil der anderen Schüler.

Aber was konnte Potter schon von jemanden wie dem Hufflepuff wollen? Das Bild eines rauchenden Potters konnte Draco sich nicht einmal vorstellen, so absurd erschien es ihm. Der Held der Zaubererwelt sollte rauchen? Sicher nicht.

Dumpf erinnerte sich Draco, das Justin ihm einmal auch andere Sachen angeboten hatte, doch diesen Gedanken schob der Blonde gleich aus seinem Kopf.

Konnte er sich Potter schon nicht rauchend vorstellen, wie sollte er dann…

Er wartete einen Moment, als der Schwarzhaarige eilig, zu eilig wenn man Draco fragte, wegging, bevor er Justin folgte und den Hufflepuff kurz nach der nächsten Biegung einholte.

„Malfoy.", begrüßte dieser ihn. Es war eine Feststellung, welche weder einer Beleidigung noch einer Begrüßung gleich kam. Draco erwartete es auch nicht anders, er war für Fletchly nur ein Kund, ein guter Kunde, ob nun Slytherin oder Malfoy.

„Was kann ich dir denn dieses Mal geben?" ein seltsames Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht von dem Hufflepuff und Draco zog die Stirn kraus.

„Wie immer und denk gar nicht erst daran, den Preis wieder zu erhöhen.", knurrte der Blonde zurück.

„Was soll ich machen, du hast mich erwischt. Die Steuer steigt. Da kann selbst ich nichts gegen machen."

„Aber sicherlich nicht in drei Tagen. Verkaufst du oder nicht?"

Er sah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu, wie der Junge mit den Schultern zuckte und in seiner Tasche wühlte. Einige Sachen schien er immer dabei zu haben. Geld und Ware wechselten den Besitzer und Draco wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als ihm etwas einfiel.

„Ich habe gehört du verkaufst noch andere Sachen?", fragte er mit langsamer und gedehnter Stimme und verfiel damit wieder in seine normale Umgangssprache die er extra für Hal- und Schlammblütern reserviert hatte, von einfachen Bediensteten mal abgesehen.

Justin starrte erst ihn an, dann schaute er sich um, ob auch wirklich kein Geist, Schüler, Porträt oder schlimmer noch, einer der Professoren unterwegs war.

„An was hast du denn gedacht?", fragte er leise und Draco zögerte innerlich. Er hatte sich nie sonderlich Gedanken gemacht.

„Die Frage ist, was hast du dabei?" Justin runzelte die Stirn und schien nachzudenken.

„Nicht viel, bin ja schließlich nicht allzu leichtsinnig."

Dem konnte Draco zwar nicht zustimmen, wenn man ihn fragen würde, er fand den Hufflepuff nicht nur leichtsinnig sondern dazu auch noch ziemlich dämlich. Aber ihn fragte ja keiner, also behielt er seine Meinung lieber für sich und schaute zu wie Justin wieder in seiner Tasche kramte.

„Zigaretten, n bisschen Marihuana und Speed… und, ach ja." Er fing an zu grinsen. „Etwas ganz Neues und nur bei mir zubekommen. Ein kleines Wunder um genau zu sein."

„Was ist es?", fragte Draco und spielte Neugier vor. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, das einzige Wunder das er brauchte befand sich schon in seiner Tasche.

„Es ist eine Mischung aus Icy und Ecstasy. Die Wirkung variiert je nach Körperzustand. Machst du Sport, wirkt Ecstasy. Hast allerdings ein Date… nun ja…. Es ist meine persönliche Eigenkreation, mit den richtigen Tränken und ein wenig, nun ja, Fachwissen…"

Wie blöd konnte man eigentlich sein? Ein Hufflepuff und Zaubertränke? Das Zeug würde Draco nicht mal mit seinen Drachenlederhandschuhen anfassen.

„Nicht wirklich das was ich suche.", entgegnete er kurz und drehte sich um, ließ dabei einen recht verwirrten Justin zurück.

Draco störte das wenig.  
Allerdings hatte er jetzt schon mal eine Ahnung davon, was Potter von den Sachen gekauft haben könnte, selbst wenn er nicht mal genau wusste von welchem Eis der Kerl gefaselt hatte.

**Kleben**

**violett färben**

Icy Psychostimulanzie

Methamphetamin

Schnupfen, rauchen, seltener spritzen oder schlucken

Hält bis hin zu 12 Stunden und länger (Crystal, Ice) an.

Für näheres http://www.drogen-und-du.de könnt ihr hier nachschauen


	17. Weitere Unfälle

Huhu alle zusammen.

Danke für die Kommentare ich hab sie mit Freuden aufgenommen

chaoscream Sorry hab dich beim letzten Kapitel völlig übergangen. War nicht meine Absicht. Wie dem auch sie, ich freu mich sehr dass du mir auch dieses Mal deine Meinung geschrieben hast +grinz+ (Gott hört sich das förmlich an) Was die Drogen angeht... da war ich son bisschen unter Druck, das es schon in "Die Suche" erwähnt wurde. Bis zum Kapitel 20 wird sich da allerdings nicht mehr viel tun, aber wir werden sehen.

zissy Auch dein Kommi fand ich klasse Jaaaa, die Idee beruhte darauf, dass es soviel "Raus-Rein" geschichten zwischen Harry und Draco gibt und die Entwicklung drumherum völlig am Rand blieb (oder gar nicht erwähnt wurde) Dazu muss ich sagen, es macht mir wirklich Spaß auch wenns teilweise anstregend ist sich immer wieder Daten und Fakten zusammen zusammeln... Vorallem weil Rowling immer wieder neue Sachen raus gibt. (z.B. Dracos Geburtstag... bei mir irgendwann Im Februar aber eigentlich im Juni (glaube ich))

das mit der dunklen Stimmung... Hey, ich kann das auch nicht immer durchhalten und teilweise macht es wirklich Spaß Dinge aus dem 6ten Buch zunehmen un die ein wenig durch die Suppe zu ziehen (siehe das Buch vom Prinzen). Freut mich dass es dir gefällt mir kams anfangs ein wenig zu wechselhaft rüber. Und dazu... du Arme. Ich kenn das mit den FIngern und dem langen Lesen. Passiert mir auch oft genug (oder ist mir passiert) Hoffe du hälst deinen Vorsatz mit dem "nicht mehr schwarz lesen" und ich seh dich beim nächsten Kapitel wieder

Für alle anderen gilt wie immer:

Nur weil ich nicht drum bettel heißt das nicht dass ich mich nicht über Kommentare freue! Selbst ein simples "Find ich scheiße bring dich am besten um" Würde mich schon freuen, okay? (außerdem ist weihnachten nicht vergessen )

**Kapitel 17**

**Weitere Unfälle I**

_Zufall ist ein Wort ohne Sinn. Nichts kann ohne Ursache existieren._

_(Francois Marie Voltaire)_

* * *

Sein Vater saß ihm im Nacken, Snape schien ihn zu beobachten und Draco hatte keine Ahnung wo seine Hausaufgaben hin waren. 

„Blaise? Blaise?? ZABINI!", er wurde ungeduldig und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. So kannte er sich selbst nicht.

„Was?", kam die leicht erschöpfte Antwort von der Tür. Der Schwarz... Draco verbesserte sich… der Violetthaarige schien gerade vom morgendlichen Duschen zurückzukommen. Blaise duschte seit dem Vorfall in Duellieren zweimal, manchmal sogar dreimal, täglich. Draco fing gar nicht erst an ihm zu sagen, dass er die Farbe damit nicht wieder loswerden würde.

Dennoch konnte er es Blaise wirklich nicht verübeln. Madam Pomfrey hatte den Spruch nicht lösen können und selbst Snape, zu dem sein Freund gegangen war, hatte nichts tun können. Smith hatte wohl mit solcher Aggressivität geflucht, dass man nicht viel machen konnte als abwarten bis die Farbe raus wachsen würde. Blaise war der Spott der Schule und auch wenn nur im Geheimen, sie zeigten selten oder nie Uneinigkeiten, waren die Slytherins wohl die Schlimmsten.

Blaise, der es gewohnt war nicht beachtet zu werden und es wahrscheinlich gehasst hatte, war der Blickfang von allen möglichen Schülern geworden und schien sich daran überhaupt nicht gewöhnen zu können.

„Hast du meine Hausaufgaben gesehen? Die für Geschichte?", er bemerkte wie seine Stimme ein wenig gestresst klang. Völlig untypisch, aber schon seit Freitag war er ein wenig durcheinander.

Nicht nur die Sache mit seinem Vater, auch das was mit Potter war. Es war eine Sache sich mit dem Gryffindor zu streiten, eine andere war es allerdings mit ihm normal zu reden, zu sehen, dass er doch nicht so unterbelichtet war wie Draco immer gedacht hatte und er ihn dennoch ans Messer liefern sollte.

Sein Vater hatte ihm deutlich genug klar gemacht, dass der dunkle Lord Potter haben will oder zumindest Informationen wo seine Schwachstellen lagen.

Es wunderte Draco zwar ein wenig, dass der dunkle Lord das nicht selber wusste und er ihn, Draco, dafür brachte, aber man hatte ihm schon früh genug beigebracht keine Fragen zu stellen.

Er würde damit nicht jetzt anfangen…

Aber hatte er das nicht schon längst?

* * *

Der Tag verging für Harry ziemlich schnell und obwohl alles reibungslos verlief, hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl. 

Nicht nur das Malfoy, immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, seinen Blick auf Harry gerichtet hatte. Harry spürte es wenn man ihn ansah. Und er spürte es noch viel mehr, wenn _Draco Malfoy_, ihn ansah.

Aber das war es nicht was Harry Sorgen machte. Auch waren es nicht die zwei Tabletten die er für einen erheblichen Preis von Justin gekauft hatte und die er zwar immer mit sich trug, sie allerdings nicht benutzte.

Es war mehr so… es erinnerte Harry zu sehr an sein fünftes Schuljahr. An dem Tag, als er von Voldemort geträumt hatte.

Voldemort suchte ihn immer noch heim, allerdings konnte Harry sich selten oder nie daran erinnern. Vielleicht waren es Fetzen, aber wie konnte er sicher sein, dass es sich nicht nur um Alträume handelte? Er wollte nicht mehr irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten nachjagen. Er wollte nicht mehr der „Auserwählte" sein.

Nach der letzten Stunde Heilkunde, in der Harry weniger als die Hälfte verstanden hatte und die Stunde unbedingt aufarbeiten musste, machte er sich auf den Weg in den dritten Stock. Er hatte keinen Hunger und es würde ihm auch nicht leicht fallen einfach am Tisch sitzen zu bleiben und so tun als würde es ihm gut gehen.

Die Unruhe die er noch am Freitag gespürt hatte, war nicht mehr da aber je näher sie Halloween kamen desto paranoider wurde er.

Vielleicht bildete er es sich auch nur ein, dass man ihn beobachtete. Aber wie sagt man doch so schön?

Man ist nicht paranoid wenn sie wirklich hinter dir her sind.

Er verzog das Gesicht grimmig und schaute wieder über seine Schulter. Er war fast sicher einen Schatten aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen zu haben.

Seine Schritte führten ihn direkt zum Raum der Wünsche, vielleicht auch, weil er sich nichts mehr sehnte als endlich einen Ort zu haben um alleine zu sein.

* * *

Nur um zu schlafen oder zu lesen, aber ohne Angst zu haben, dass irgendjemand da sein würde. 

Draco hatte Potter genau beobachtet. Kaum war die Stunde vorbei gewesen, hatte sich der Gryffindor aus dem Staub gemacht, selbst seine Freunde schienen nicht ganz hinterher gekommen zu sein. Draco selbst, der mit so was schon gerechnet hatte, der große ‚Auserwählte' wie Draco ihn gedanklich nannte, schien ein wenig… nervös? So war er ihm heimlich nachgeschlichen, gut verborgen unter einem Tarnzauber. Ein Tarnumhang hätte sicherlich eine bessere Wirkung gehabt, schließlich machte dieser einen wirklich unsichtbar, allerdings tat sein Tarnzauber zusammen mit Draco Fähigkeiten, ähnliche Wirkung.

Er bewegte sich langsam, aber gezielt durch die Korridore.

Potter bewegte sich geradewegs in Richtung dritter Stock. Draco erinnerte sich an das letzte Jahr, als er hier Dumbledores Armee ausgehoben hatte unter dem Kommando von Umbrige.

Innerlich schüttelte er sich, als er an diese schreckliche Frau dachte.

Sie hatte ihm Macht gegeben und Draco wunderte es immer noch leicht, dass er sich nur für dieses bisschen Macht so zum Affen gemacht hatte.

Es war ganz sein Typ, sicherlich. Aber manchmal fragte er sich selbst, ob er in den vergangenen Jahren auch nur ein wenig Selbstachtung gehabt hatte.

Wahrscheinlich war er einfach blind. Genauso wie jetzt auch, denn tat er nicht genau das, was man ihm befahl?

_Tust du das?_, fragte Draco sich selbst.

Er ließ sich in den Schatten einer großen Rüstung fallen und schaute zu, wie Potter mit schnellen Schritten vor einem Bild und einer leeren Wand auf und ab ging. Nach dreimaligem Hin und Her rennen blieb er stehen und schaute die Wand an.

Draco zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Erstens.. war da letztes Jahr nicht noch eine Tür gewesen?

Zweitens… was starrte Potter so dämlich auf eine Wand? Die dazu auch noch leer war…

Potter wiederholte das Ganze noch einmal, scheinbar wieder ohne das gewünschte Ergebnis. Wütend fluchte er auf und Draco schlich ein Grinsen auf die Lippen.

Wer hätte gedacht dass ein Gryffindor bei Merlin und Morgana fluchte?

* * *

Wütend stampfte Harry mit dem Fuß auf. Er wusste, würde ihn irgendjemand sehen, er würde ihn für ein kleines ungezogenes Kind halten, da war er sich sicher, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Sollten sie doch alle sagen, denken oder schreiben was sie wollten. 

Verhindern konnte er es nicht, oder?

Aber etwas viel Wichtigeres interessierte ihn. Warum kam der Raum der Wünsche nicht? War jemand ihn ihm? Oder drückte Harry seinen Wunsch nicht deutlich genug aus?

Noch einmal versuchte er es, doch wieder ohne Ergebnis.

Er zog die Stirn in Falten und fluchte laut. Scheinbar müsste er sich einen anderen Ort suchen um sich zumindest vorzumachen er sei alleine.

Schnell wandte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung des Westturmes.

Er erinnerte sich dumpf an Malfoys Aussage, dort hätte er bisher die wenigsten Schüler gefunden, denn der Turm war nicht der höchste und meistens wehte dort ein ziemlich kräftiger, kalter Wind. So gut wie keiner schien dort oben auf Gesellschaft zu hoffen. Zumindest waren das Malfoys Worte gewesen.

Schnellen Schrittes wandte er sich um.

* * *

Draco zog seinen Umhang dichter um seinen Körper als sie scheinbar am Ziel Potters angekommen waren. 

Draco unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Wie poetisch. Der Held zog sich auf einen Turm zurück. Zumindest war es nicht der allseits beliebte Nordturm. Scheinbar hatte Potter ihm doch zugehört, als er ihm ein wenig von seiner Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler erzählt hatte.

Es würde bald regnen, Draco brauchte nicht in den dunklen Himmel zu sehen um das zu wissen. Die Luft roch frisch und nach Regen. So häufig hatte seine Mutter ihm gesagt man könne Regen nicht riechen, genauso wie Schnee.

Draco roch es dennoch.

Sein Blick wandte sich zu Potter der bewegungslos an der Brüstung stand und in den Himmel starrte. Der Wind wehte um seine Robe. Draco ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen und schaute zu.

Er wusste selbst nicht mehr genau warum er das tat. Es fühlte sich nicht so an, als würde er den Auftrag seines Vaters erfüllen. Das wäre etwas anderes gewesen. Er würde Potter anders sehen. Viel mehr auf Kleinigkeiten achten.  
Draco tat es nicht. Er sah das Ganze, schaute nicht darauf ob Potter traurig oder nervös war.

Es schien nebensächlich zu sein.

Es war ein ganz Neues sehen.

„Malfoy?"

* * *

Es war nicht so, als hätte er es wirklich gewusst. Es hätte ihn nur einfach nicht gewundert, wenn es so gewesen wäre. 

Wahrscheinlich war es mehr sein Unterbewusstsein, das ihn fragen ließ.

„Malfoy?"

Was wäre, wenn jemand anderem ihm gefolgt wäre? Wenn niemand da wäre?  
Harry drehte sich langsam um und wartete.

Ein Schatten löste sich von der Mauer und Malfoys blondes Haar schien selbst bei dieser Dunkelheit und bei dem Wind zu leuchten.

„Potter." Er musterte Harry abschätzend. „Was führt dich um diese Zeit hierher."

„Erspar es mir Malfoy, wirklich. Was willst du von mir? Glaubst ich bin völlig dämlich und habe nicht gemerkt das du mir gefolgt bist?", erwiderte Harry wütend. Er hasste es mittlerweile wenn der Blonde um den heißen Brei herum redete und nicht zum Punkt kam.

„War die Frage, ob ich dich für dämlich halte, ernst gemeint?" er ging langsam auf Harry zu, kam immer näher.

Harry konnte das leichte Funkeln in den grauen Augen sehen und wich zurück. Die kalte Mauer der Brüstung drückte gegen seinen Rücken, doch Malfoy stoppte erst, als er direkt vor ihm stand. Der Wind ließ ihre Roben aufwehen und Dracos Körper wurde von Harrys Robe umfangen. Harry lehnte sich weiter gegen die Brüstung, als Malfoy sich langsam vorlehnte. Sein Gesicht war nur eine Handlänge von seinem entfernt. Er sah, nein er fühlte wie Malfoy die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte und sich kurz darauf gänzlich zurückzog.

Harry hatte immer noch das Gefühl von Malfoys Haaren die gegen sein Gesicht wehten, er war sogar der Meinung Malfoy riechen zu können, auch wenn er wusste dass das unmöglich war.

Nicht bei dem Wind.

„Keine Antwort, _Harry_?" Ein leichter Schauer lief Harry den Rücken hinunter, als Malfoy seinen Namen aussprach. So leise, ohne Bosheit aber mit einer deutlichen Drohung, die Harry nicht zu fassen vermag. Er wusste nicht warum er heute so empfindlich auf Malfoy reagierte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, es war ihm unverständlich und das machte ihm Angst.

Er wusste genau dass er Malfoy nicht vertrauen konnte, er brauchte Kontrolle und wenn auch nur über sich selbst in der Gegenwart des Blonden.

Harry ließ Malfoy nicht aus den Augen, als der Blonde seine Hand hob und zwei Tabletten vor Harrys Nase hielt.

„Ja, ich halte dich für dämlich, wenn nicht selten dämlich."

„Gibt das wieder her." Der magische Moment, der zumindest für Harry einen kurzen Augenblick zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte, war verschwunden. Willkommen im Alltagstrott.

„Oh nein, Potter. Ganz sicher nicht. Ich hoffe du weißt dass du deswegen von der Schule fliegen könntest. Ein einziges Wort von mir und…", er wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

„Und WAS?? Glaubst du etwa sie würden ihren Helden aufgeben? Es tut mir ja leid deine kleine Erpressungsnummer zu unterbinden, aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Was sollen sie dann machen, ohne den Retter ihrer Welt? Ich habe bei weitem schon Schlimmeres gemacht, als das hier und sie haben **nichts**, aber auch gar _nichts_ getan."

* * *

Es war leicht zu erraten gewesen das Potter die Dinger mit hatte, schließlich trug er seine Zigaretten, trotz der Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, auch immer mit sich rum. Man ließ nur ungern alleine was man so dringend brauchte. 

Draco wusste, dass er flinke Hände hatte, aber dass er es wirklich geschafft hatte Potter diesen Mist abzunehmen, ließ ihn innerlich vor Stolz anschwellen. Es war nichts worauf ein Reinblut und schon gar nicht aus seiner Familie, hätte Stolz sein sollen, dennoch war er es. Seine Rebellion hatte schon vor langer Zeit begonnen, er wusste dass er nicht mehr zu retten war.

Sein Blick taxierte Potter und das Gefühl dass ihn bei den Tabletten durchflutete war ihm fremdartig und dennoch bekannt.

Es war fast so also würde er sich dafür interessieren was Potter tat. Seltsam, wirklich seltsam.

„Glaubst du etwa wirklich das Dumbledore das hier durchgehen lassen wird? Vielleicht werden sie dich nicht rausschmeißen, aber sie werden dich wahrscheinlich in eine Entzugsanstalt bringen oder Schlimmeres. Und denk mal nach was die Presse schreiben wird."

„ICH SCHEISS AUF DIE PRESSE!", schrie Harry aufgebracht.

„Sicherlich, aber alle werden dich anstarren, über dich reden. Du bist alleine, Potter, ganz alleine."

Er wusste dass er etwas getroffen hatte, was wirklich wehtat. Dabei war es dieses Mal nicht mit böser Absicht gesprochen. Draco versuchte ihm lediglich und dabei wunderte er sich selbst, dass er so ruhig klang, klar zumachen, dass das was er tat falsch war.

Potter blieb still, schaute ihn nur schweigend an.

Dann passierte es und es erschien Draco wie eine Ewigkeit, als die Steine der Balustrade in sich zusammen vielen und in die Tiefe stürzten, Potter mit sich nahmen.

Er konnte sehen wie Potter die Hände ausstreckte, wie er nach hinten viel, der Wind sein Haar noch mehr zerzauste als sonst.

* * *

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für Harry. Immer noch hatte er Malfoys Worte im Ohr, als die Steine nachgaben. Immer noch fühlte er den Schmerz, denn der Slytherin ihm mit seinen Worten zugefügt hatte. 

Dann viel er. Er konnte den Wind spüren, sah Malfoys erst ruhig, dann erschrockenes Gesicht. Harry streckte die Hände aus, versuchte nach etwas zu greifen, doch da war nichts, außer Wind.

Er schloss die Augen, wartete auf den Aufprall, den eigentlichen Fall und fragte sich ob es wehtat.

Er hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal aufgefunden und es erschien wie eine Ewigkeit bis dorthin, dennoch wusste er dass es nur einige Millisekunden waren.

So würde er also enden?

Dann war es vorbei und er wurde zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen.

Hände packten die seinen und hielten ihn fest, während Mauersteine an ihm vorbei in die Tiefe fielen. Er spürte keinen Boden unter sich. Hang am Abgrund des Ostturmes.

Malfoy hatte sich doch tatsächlich nach vorne geworfen und hielt ihn mit aller Kraft fest, die grauen Augen vor Anstrengung und Angst weit aufgerissen.

„Wenn du loslässt, bring ich dich um.", keuchte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und Harry unterdrückte den Drang zu lachen.

* * *

Draco hatte kaum Zeit über seine Handlung nachzudenken. Es schien ihm mehr wie ein Reflex. Wie bei dem Schnatz, den es galt zu fangen. 

Seine Hände schossen nach vorne, er erwischte gerade nach Potters ausgestreckte Hände, sah wie der Gryffindor seine Augen erschrocken wieder aufriss. Vom dem Fallgewicht wurde er zu Boden gerissen und der Wind pfiff unangenehm in seinen Ohren, übertönte seinen wilden Herzschlag. Es fing leicht an zu regnen und Draco dachte tief im Unterbewusstsein seiner verdrehten Gedanken, dass das wunderbar dramatisch zu dieser Situation passte.

„Wenn du loslässt, bring ich dich um.", keuchte er aufgebracht und biss die Zähne zusammen. Potter war sicherlich nicht schwer und Draco war größer und kräftiger, dennoch merkte er schon jetzt wie seine Muskeln anfingen zu schmerzen.

„Halt dich ja gut fest." Er merkte wie der Gryffindor verzweifelt mit den Beinen nach Halt suchte, aber keinen fand. „Und hör auf zu zappeln", fauchte Draco aufgebracht. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie das noch durchhalten würden.

Potter sagte gar nichts, sondern schaute ihn nur aus großen, grünen Augen an und Draco wurde bewusst, egal ob sie sich hassten oder nicht, der Gryffindor hatte keine andere Wahl als ihm zu vertrauen. Und er tat es und wenn nur aus mangelnder Option.

Draco sah sich plötzlich in einer Situation, in die er sich nicht hineingewünscht hatte. Er würde seinen Auftrag erledigen, wenn er Potter jetzt fallen lassen würde. Er wäre dann derjenige der den großen Helden Harry Potter getötet hätte, ein angesehener Todesser und dass schon in seinem Alter.

Die dunkle Seite würde gewinnen, da Dumbledore die Hoffnung mit Harry Potter genommen wurde.

Draco hätte alle seine Probleme auf einmal gelöst, ohne auch nur viel zu tun. Er würde einfach sagen, dass es ein Unfall war, dass er nichts mehr hatte tun können. Man würde ihm glauben, man musste ihm glauben.

Er drehte sich zur Seite. Niemand war hier, alle waren beim Abendessen, niemand würde hierher kommen, nicht bei dem Wetter.

Es gäbe keine Zeugen, Draco konnte einfach…

Sein Blick traf den des Schwarzhaarigen. Tiefes Grün auf helles grau.

Draco zog die Stirn kraus und traf seine Entscheidung.


	18. Samhain und seine Bedeutung

Endlich ein neues Kapitel Ich schreibe momentan weniger. einmal wegen der Arbeit und zweimal weil es absolute Scheiße ist auf einem Laptop zu schreiben -.- man tippt einfachnicht schnell genug und es ist unbequem -.-

chaoscream Na eines dieser Geschene hast du mir ja mit deinem Kommi gegeben. Danke, ich geb mir auch immer Mühe bei der Geschichte '' Leider hat es mit dem zweiten Teil ein wenig gedauert, aber gut, jetzt hast du ihn ja. Hoffe dir gefällt der Ausgang der Situation

IndigoMaike das lag daran, dass das Ende zu gut gepasst hatte und das Kapitel auch schon lange genug war '' Wird auch nicht allzuhäufig vorkommen bin eigentlich kein Fan von Cliffs... Mit Ron und Hermine, das hat sich ersten aus "Die Suche" entwickelt wo es schon geschrieben war, ich konnte es also nicht ändern und zweitens weil ich zu viel bashing gelesen habe (jetzt im Bezug auf Dumbledore, Ron und Hermine) also auch immer ein wenig Clischeehaft, aber bitte, mir gefällts ''

zissy ô-o sicher+grinz+ Und was wenn nicht? ;p

HDforever ööööhhhh... okay. Normalerweise beschwer ich mich nicht über Kommis, aber dennoch würde ich mich freuen wenn du mir sagen könntest was du genau gerne magst '' Das hiilft mir dann auch mich ein wenig zu verbesser (hoffe ich zumindest)

So, danke an alle die ein Kommi geschrieben habe (und lyncht die die es nicht getan haben -.-) und viel Spaß beim lesen.

Drake

**Kapitel 18**

**Samhain, seine Bedeutung**

_Bonfire dot the rolling hillsides  
Figures dance around and around  
To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness  
Moving to the pagan sound._

_(Lorena McKennit "All Souls Night")_

* * *

Seine Hände packten fest zu und Stück für Stück zog er den Schwarzhaarigen zumindest mit dem Oberkörper wieder auf den Turm zurück. Schweiß stand auf Dracos Stirn, seine Robe war schmutzig und durchnässt vom immer stärker fallenden Regen, aber er kümmerte sich wenig drum. 

Zumindest nicht im Moment, später würde er noch genug Zeit haben sich aufzuregen.

„Warte, ich hab's gleich.", keuchte Potter und strampelte um Halt zu finden. Langsam zog er sich mit Dracos Hilfe auf den Turm zurück.

Draco musterte ihn eingehend, als sie beide keuchend auf dem nassen Boden saßen.  
Das Gesicht des Gryffindors war genauso bleich wie das seine, er zitterte vor Schock.  
Draco selbst fühlte sich nicht besser. Er hatte Potter gehasst –er machte kein Hehl mehr daraus dass er es **jetzt** ganz sicher nicht mehr tat- ihm mehrere Male den Tod an den Hals gewünscht, aber ihn dann wirklich ausgeliefert vor sich zu haben.

**Das** war eine ganz andere Sache, wie der Blonde feststellen musste.

„Bist du in Ordnung.", fragte Draco und versucht seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen und das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Ja, danke." Potter blickte auf. _Weinte er?_ Dracos Augen weiteten sich leicht. _Oder ist das nur der Regen?_ „Ich stehe in deiner Schuld."

Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen zitterte noch schlimmer als die seine aber er schien sich kaum darum zu kümmern.

„Werd nicht sentimental Potter. Was glaubst du hätte ich tun sollen? Dich fallen lassen?" Draco stutzte. Ja, genau das hätte man von ihm erwartet und er sah es auch in Potters Blick. Er holte schnell Luft und fuhr fort. „Genau und danach sperren sie mich nach Askaban, weil ich den „Auserwählten" umgelegt habe ohne dass er vorher seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte. Nein wie schrecklich." Er verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Kannst du dir vorstellen was die Presse _dazu_ sagen würde?" Draco wusste das er völligen Unsinn redete, aber es tat gut und lenkte von dem ebenen Geschehnem ab.

Selbst Potter lachte leicht nervös und schaute Draco dabei an.

„Wahrscheinlich." Er schaute in den Himmel. „Seltsame Zufälle die uns in letzter Zeit passieren, nicht?", seine Stimme war ernst und Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Es gibt keine Zufälle.", erwiderte er und sein Blick fiel auf den Nordturm.

Der einzige Platz von dem Man sie beide hätte sehen können, denn auf dieser Seite gab es keine Fenster die den Blick auf den Ostturm erlauben würden.

„Wir sollten reingehen. Ich hab wenig Lust jetzt schon zu Pomfrey zu gehen wegen einer Erkältung."

* * *

Harry kannte es schon von früher. Gewisse Situation, gewisse Umstände konnten aus Abscheu und Hass Freundschaft machen. Nie hatte er es für möglich gehalten des selbe von sich und Malfoy zu behaupten, sicherlich nicht. 

Es war einfach zu… unnatürlich, wie es ihm schien. Zu seltsam, zu klischeehaft um genau zu sein.

Das Böse und das Gute, er grinste bei dem Gedanken, freundschaftlich vereint. Das klang eher nach einem kitschigen Roman –nicht das Harry jemals einen gelesen hatte, aber er hatte davon gehört- als der Wirklichkeit.

Doch schon nach der Sache mit dem Wolf, Harry war sich schon fast sicher das DAS kein normaler Wolf gewesen war, hatte er gezweifelt. Anschließend die Rettung von Draco, als er vergiftet wurde und ihre Gespräche, ließen ihn noch mehr zweifeln, alles noch mal überdenken.

Das war ihnen vor zwei Tagen passiert war, hatte allerdings alles verändert.

Und wieder einmal zeigte sich, aus manchen Situationen konnte man nicht entkommen, ohne Freundschaft zu schließen.

Es war ihm damals mit Hermine passiert und nun mit Draco Malfoy.

Das Komischste an der Sache war, er hatte es weder richtig bemerkt, noch störte es ihn jetzt. Freundschaft mit Draco Malfoy zu schließen hieß für Harry zwar nicht, dass er ihm blind vertraute und auch nicht, dass alles vergessen war, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist, allerdings übersah man manche Dinger leichter und wenn die besten Freunde plötzlich nicht mehr beste Freunde waren… Warum konnten dann die schlimmsten Feinde nicht Freunde werden?

* * *

Draco, der in seinem Zimmer saß, Zabini dabei zu schaute wie er Bücher über Haarfärbungen durchsuchte, hatte ähnliche Gedanken. Es erschien alles surreal, nicht wirklich existent. Draco hatte ausbrechen wollen und nun schienen die Stäbe langsam zu verrosten und zu zerfallen. Wollte er wirklich immer noch ausbrechen? 

Die Zeit ging vorbei und Halloween war nächstes Wochenende. Es war schon etwas Zeit vergangen, seit Potters Sturz, sie hatte niemanden davon erzählt, doch ab und zu warf Zabini ihm seltsame Blicke zu und Pansy versuchte, auch wenn sie selbst ziemlich beschäftigt schien, mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Draco hoffte sie bildete sich nichts auf den letzten Ball ein, denn sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Draco hatte schon viele Leute im Bett gehabt, er machte keinen Hehl daraus, auch wenn ihm schon seit einiger Zeit der Appetit vergangen war, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Doch auch wenn er alle glaubten und es teilweise mehr wie eine Tatsache erschien, denn ein Gerücht, so hatte er nie mit Pansy geschlafen. Er wusste nicht genau warum das so war, sie war nicht wirklich hässlich, dennoch… Draco sträubte sich dagegen auch nur daran zu denken. Er wusste dass zwischen seiner und Pansys Familie schon lange ein Abkommen bestand. Sie waren mehr oder weniger verlobt, auch wenn das noch nicht offiziell bekannt gegeben worden war. Es wurde wohl nur darauf gewartet oder viel mehr erwartet, dass Draco, als Mann, denn ersten Zug machen würde.

Dennoch weigerte er sich. Sein Vater hatte ihm bisher noch nicht direkt befohlen es zu tun und für Draco bestand von daher kein Grund, Pansy zu irgendetwas mehr zu ermuntern als ein mehr oder weniger harmloser Ball.

Allerdings war Pansy nicht dass, was ihn wirklich beschäftigte. Potter und das bevorstehende Fest dagegen schon eher.

Blaise wusste davon, allerdings störte er den Blonden nicht mit Fragen oder versuchte ihn aufzumuntern. Draco war froh darüber. Er brauchte Zeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen, auch wenn sein Entschluss fest stand. Egal was zwischen ihm und Potter herrschte, er könnte nicht… Seine Familie, war alles was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte und man sagte nicht umsonst Blut sei dicker als Wasser.

Familie, war das Einzige, was in der Welt wirklich halt gab. Alles andere war vergänglich und auch wenn dies Worte seines Vaters waren, so glaubte sie Draco.

Und das was zwischen ihm und Potter entstanden war, in verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit, dass war einfach nicht richtig. So etwas hätte nicht passieren können.

Dass allerdings alles ursprünglich mit seinen Zweifel an den Idealen seines Vaters angefangen hatte, daran erinnerte er sich mit Absicht nicht.

Doch die heimlichen Treffen nachts, wenn alle schon schliefen, gaben Draco ein völlig neues Gefühl. Eine Art Sicherheit, die er nicht mal bei Blaise hatte.

Er wusste dass der Gryffindor ihn nicht verraten würde. An niemanden. Alleine das er ein Gryffindor war, schloss diese Möglichkeit schon aus, dass es sich hierbei aber auch noch um Harry Potter handelte, der der wahrscheinlich selbst dem dunklen Lord verzeihen würde, würde dieser nur fragen, dass machte es unmöglich.

Draco konnte mit Potter reden und er bekam eine ehrliche Meinung. Sie sprachen nicht über Dinge, die in einem Streit ausarten konnten und Draco war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie es jemals könnten, aber zwischen ihnen war ein Einverständnis entstanden, dass Draco nicht kannte. Ohne wirkliches Nehmen und Geben, verstanden sie sich und hielten sich an unausgesprochene Regeln.

Draco hatte sein Leben lang, Verhandlungen geführt. Sei es mit seinen Eltern um einen neuen Besen oder mit anderen Slytherins um Macht. Es gab immer etwas was er geben musste um etwas zu bekommen. Es war normal für ihn gewesen, allerdings nicht ausfüllend. Damals jedoch hatte er diese _Fülle_ nicht vermisst. Er hatte sie nicht gekannt.  
Nun mit Potter der ihm Geheimnisse wie seine Karte oder den Umhang anvertraute ohne zu erwarten das Draco ihm auch welche erzählte, lernte der Blonde, dass es auch anders ging. Dass Freunde nicht unbedingt etwas als Ausgleich erwarteten. Sie hofften zwar darauf, aber sie verlangten es nicht.

„Blaise ich geh noch mal meine Runde machen.", meinte Draco rascht und stand auf. Der Schwarz… Violetthaarife (Draco hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt), schaute abrubt auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Du machst auffallend oft deine Rundgänge.", bemerkte er ernst und Draco wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich habe Pflichten zu erledigen."

„Und Pansy nicht? Seit wann kümmerst du dich um andere Leute." Draco schaute ihn verwundert an. Ahnte er etwas?

„Pansy hat nicht mal genug Hirn geschweige denn Autorität um den Erstklässlern etwas vorzuschreiben. Und ich genieße es einfach Punkte abzuziehen."

„Draco, ich mag zwar nicht so aussehen, aber ich bekomme eine ganze Menge mit. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so dumm bin?", fragte Blaise und drehte sich zu Draco um, ihn ernst musternd.

Der Blonde schluckte leicht und griff nach seinem Mantel.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung was du meinst.", behauptete er und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich den Rückzug anzutreten.

„Es ist schon seltsam… Wenn du wirklich so vielen Leuten Punkte abziehen würdest, wie du immer sagst und ich weiß selbst gut genug, dass sich genug Schüler draußen rum treiben, dass sich kaum einer beschwert. Die Punktegläser haben sich kaum verändert. Denkst du nicht, dass das ein wenig merkwürdig ist?" Draco zog sich den Mantel über und grinste verschlagen. Wenn es nichts zum Angreifen gab, Rückzug unmöglich schien, dann musste er halt Defensiv werden.

„Ist gut. Ich treffe mich mit jemandem ich denke ich brauche dir nicht zusagen um was es bei diesen Treffen geht?", fragte Draco, die Augenbrauen hochziehend.

„Mach was du denkst. Vielleicht wirst du irgendwann genug Verstand haben um über deinen dämlichen Stolz hinwegzukommen und mir die Wahrheit sagen.", meinte Zabini und seine Stimme klang resigniert. Er drehte sich wieder zu seinen Büchern und Draco schaute ihn aufmerksam an.

Hatte er Blaise so unterschätzt? Wusste er mit wem er sich traf oder hatte er eine Ahnung?

Wahrscheinlich…

* * *

„Seamus, lass das.", fauchte Harry aufgebracht. Es war schon fast halb elf, er musste langsam loskommen. Sie hatten zwar keine wirklichen Zeiten, dennoch… 

„Harry, du solltest dich geehrt fühlen. Hier hör her." Er öffnete eine weitere Karte und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Es war nur zu typisch und Dean tat nicht einmal etwas um ihm zu helfen. Verzweifelt schaute er zu dem anderen Jungen doch der zuckte nur grinsend mit den Achseln.

„Liebster Harry, wenn ich dich sehe wird mir ganz anders. Deine grünen Augen strahlen wie frisches Gras im Sonnenlicht. Deine Haare, wie Ebenholz, haben mich in ihren Bann gezogen. Lass uns zusammen auf dem Ball der Bälle gehen und unser Glück der Welt verkünden." Seamus kringelte sich vor lachen und Harry seufzte.

So einen Mist hatte er schon lange nicht gehört.  
Es war ein Wunder, dass er beim trimagischem Turnier so ein Pech mit Frauen gehabt hatte. Jetzt liefen sie ihm regelrecht hinterher.

„Ich kann's einfach nicht mehr hören.", rief der Schwarzhaarige aufgebracht.

„Zumindest hast du eine… sagen wir Wahl was deine Partnerin beim Ball angeht. Wir müssen am Ende das nehmen was übrig bleibt.", meinte Seamus gespielt aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß noch nicht mal ob ich überhaupt hingehe.", erwiderte Harry und suchte nach einem warmen Umhang in seiner Truhe.

„Ich wäre vorsichtig Harry. Einige haben schon gesagt sie wollen dir Liebestränke unterjubeln.", meinte Dean und schaute von seinen Studien auf.

„Da.. Das habe ich auch gehört.", meinte Neville, der abwesend nach Trevor schaute. „Selbst Patricia, scheint dich zu… mögen." Seine Stimme klang dumpf, als er unter Deans Bett kroch.

„Das ist doch Unsinn. Wo sollen sie die herbekommen? Von Snape? Dann müsste ich mich eher auf eine Vergiftung gefasst machen, als auf unsterbliche Liebe.", erwiderte Harry trocken.

Seamus schaute auf, als der Schwarzhaarige sich den Umhang über warf.

„Gehst du schon wieder raus?", fragte er verwundert und ließ sich auf Deans Bett fallen. Neville, der von dem Gewicht der Matratze eingeengt worden war, ließ einen dumpfen Fluch hören. Seamus ignorierte ihn und schaute Harry durchdringend an.

„Nur ein wenig frische Luft schnappen."

„Auffallend oft meinst du nicht?", erwiderte Dean mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Seit froh. Wenn ich draußen war schlaf ich besser und wecke auch nicht auf.", meinte Harry, als er sich in Richtung Tür aufmachte. Es war eine schon fast unverschämte Lüge. Er träumte immer noch, nicht mehr so häufig, aber dennoch oft genug, auch wenn er sich danach nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Nur der Schweigezauber verschonte seine Freunde vor seinen Schreien.

„Pass wenigstens auf dass dich keiner erwischt. Ich habe wenig Lust dazu den anderen Gryffindors erklären zu müssen **wem** wir es zu verdanken haben, dass die Punkte sich über Nacht ziemlich dezimiert haben. Und sollte einer der Lehrer oder noch schlimmer, Malfoy, dich draußen erwischen, dann kannst du damit auf alle Fälle rechnen."

„Ich bin vorsichtig, wie immer.", versprach Harry und eilte sich nach draußen zu kommen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, doch er verdrängte das Gefühl. Wenn sie nur wüssten mit wem er sich traf.

Dean schaute Harry zweifelnd nach, als der Schwarzhaarige den Raum verließ. Er hatte bemerkt, dass es Harry anscheinend wirklich besser ging, wenn er abends nach einmal „frische Luft schnappen konnte", wie er es nannte. Allerdings schien irgendetwas faul an dieser Sache zu sein, oder bildete er es sich einfach nur ein?

* * *

„Potter. Wie immer zu spät.", begrüßte ihn Malfoy, als er durch die Tür zum Hinterhof kam. Sie hatten sich schließlich darauf geeinigt sich hier zu treffen, zumindest bestand hier nicht die Chance irgendwo runter zufallen und nur wenige kamen auf die Idee hier her zukommen. 

„Malfoy. Wie immer zu früh!", erwiderte Harry gelassen. Malfoy änderte sich nicht, zumindest nicht um 180°, dass wusste Harry nur zu genau. Die Kommentare waren immer noch dieselben, die Beleidigung ebenso. Auch seine leicht blasierte Art hatte er nicht abgelegt, aber all diese Dinge die er an Malfoy nicht mochte und es waren eine Menge Dinge, schienen weicher, eher freundlich gemeint, anstatt böse. Zudem war es Harrys eigene Entscheidung, sich mit Malfoy zu treffen. Er tat es und akzeptierte somit auch die Probleme die mit diesen Treffen kamen.

Es war weniger Malfoys Art sondern viel mehr, das Belügen von Freunden, die Heimlichkeiten, die das Ganze umso reizvoller machen.

Nie hatte der Schwarzhaarige gedacht, das Malfoy interessant war. Er hatte ihn immer für etwas gehalten was da war und was nur dazu geschaffen worden war, zumindest in seinen Augen, um ihn zu beleidigen. Jetzt, nach all dem was passiert war, sah er völlig neue Seiten an seinem ehemaligem Erzfeind.

Und Harry war sich sicher, dass dies auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

„Was hast du gemacht? Fanpost gelesen?", fragte Malfoy, versuchend Harry zu ärgern. Der Schwarzhaarige ging nicht darauf ein, sondern erwiderte das spöttische Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht.

„Fast, aber nicht ganz. Seamus war der Meinung mir meine… Liebes Briefe vorlesen zu müssen.", erklärte Harry und seine Stimme klang dabei so, als würde er mit einem langjährigen Freund reden.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry skeptisch an.

„Liebes Briefe? Und du ließt den Schrott auch noch?", erwiderte er hochmütig.

* * *

Das Kommentar und die Gelassenheit mit der sein Gegenüber auf die Anspielung reagiert hatte, hatte Draco ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht. 

Potter bekam Liebesbriefe?

Draco selbst bekam welche, allerdings nie in Massen und auch wenn er sich jetzt ein wenig aufspielte, fühlte er sich dennoch geschmeichelt.

Es war eine Sache, zu _wissen_ dass man gut aussah, eine andere allerdings, wenn man es denn auch noch bestätigt bekam.

Pansy fand sich auch unwiderstehlich, im Gegensatz zu Draco, machte aber jeder einen großen Bogen um sie.

Draco kannte seine Stärken und Schwächen und dennoch, suchte er wie jeder andere auch ein wenig Bestätigung, auch wenn er es kindisch fand.

„Nun, ich für meinen Teil finde es unhöflich sie einfach wegzuwerfen ohne vorher einen Blick rein zuwerfen. Auch wenn die Meisten ziemlich kitschig sind." Potter kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Schon klar. Edelmütiger Gryffindor.", erwiderte Draco trocken.

„Schleimiger Slytherin.", kam die prompte Antwort.

Draco verdrehte nur die Augen und suchte nach seinen Zigaretten. Endlich gefunden, zündete er sie mit seinem Zauberstab an. Der blaue Dunst wurde von dem leichten Wind weggeweht.

„Hast du schon jemanden für den Ball?", fragte Potter leise. Draco grinste. Also war Potter jemand, der Schweigen nicht mochte.

„Nein. Werde dieses Mal solo gehen. Gibt einem eine größere Auswahl, meinst du nicht?", stichelte Draco grinsend und zog wieder an seine Zigarette. So mochten jetzt so etwas wie Freunde sein, das war aber dennoch kein Verbot für Draco Potter wenigstens ein wenig zu ärgern.

Er musste ihn nicht wütend machen, den leichten roten Schimmer, den Draco sich nur zu gut vorstellen konnte, reichte schon.

„Ich werde wohl gar nicht hingehen. Solche Feste sind nichts für mich." Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hast du meinen Tipp am Ende doch nicht ernst genommen?", erwiderte er und schaute Potter an.

„Welchen Tipp?", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige ein wenig verwirrt.

„Es Wiesel gleich zu tun und besser doch nicht zu tanzen?" Obwohl Draco eher eine gereizte Antwort erwartet hatte, lachte Harry.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe daran gedacht und da ich solche Feste von Haus aus nicht mag…"

„Und dennoch bekommst du Briefe von Mädels die mit dir hingehen wollen?"

„Scheinbar. Kaum zu glauben dass ich im vierten Jahr solche Probleme hatte überhaupt irgendjemanden zu finden, oder?"

„Deine Wahl damals war allerdings nicht die Schlechteste.", erwiderte Draco gelassen und warf die Kippe weg.

„Glück würde ich sagen, aber ein völliges Desaster.", murrte Harry und zog die Stirn kraus

„Ha. Der Held der Zaubererwelt kann nicht mit Frauen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Bist du etwa… schwul Potter?", fragte Draco. Er wusste, das was er jetzt gesagt hatte grenzte an seinem „alten Selbst". Er konnte nicht anders.

„S-Schwul? Nein, natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Potter ein wenig verstört. „Und was ist mir dir Malfoy? Es gehen da so Gerüchte rum…"

„Na, du kennst dich ja bestens mit Gerüchten aus, nicht war?", schoss Draco wütend zurück. Es war zwar kein wirkliches Geheimnis, zumindest weniger unter Slytherins und unter seinen Partner, dennoch mochte er es nicht wenn man ihn direkt darauf ansprach.

„Schon gut, reg dich nicht auf.", meinte Harry beruhigend. Draco warf ihm noch einen bösen Blick zu und sie wechselten das Thema.

Er konnte es gebrauchen. Das Wochenende und damit Halloween war nicht mehr fern…

* * *

Es war Freitagabend. Einen Tag vor Halloween und dem großem Ball. 

Harry schaute vom seinem Buch auf und sah sich das rege Treiben im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

Er las über die alten Feste der Zauberer und war an dem Kapitel Samhain hängen geblieben. Ob sie wussten, dass sie ein altes Zaubererfest feierten? Er hatte Malfoy darüber fragen wollen, hatte es dann aber schließlich vergessen und heute konnten sie sich nicht treffen.

So zumindest die Worte des Slytherins. Harry hatte auch nicht geglaubt, dass er hier rauskommen würde, die Mädchen, liefen ihm zwar nicht frei hinterher, aber er konnte ihre Blicke spüren.

Dazu hatte er noch einen kleinen Stapel Geschenke und Brief bei sich oben. Er würde wohl später nachsehen gehen, aber nicht jetzt.

_**Samhain**_

_Das vielleicht unheimlichste Fest, aber auch ein sehr interessanter Tag: Am November-Vorabend ist der Schleier, der unsere Welt von der Anderwelt trenn,t besonders im Nebe,l am dünnsten. Die Bewohner der Anderswelt, Geiste und Dämonen, kommen manchmal zu uns und nahmen Menschenkinder sowie Zaubererkinder, die sie für würdig befanden, mit in ihre Welt._

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das Wort ‚Schleier' hallte unangenehm in seinen Ohren wieder.

Sirius… der Schleier… Voldemort.

Seine Augen brannten, als er sich an den Torbogen zurückerinnerte. Ob dies auch ein Schleier in die Anderswelt war? Harry wusste es nicht… wahrscheinlich würde er es auch niemals erfahren.

Langsam las er weiter, versuchte nicht abzulenken.

_Die Eltern hatten Angst und höhlten Kürbisse aus und schnitzten erschreckende Gesichter hinein (höchstes druidisches Symbol für Schutz). Dann wurde der Kürbis mit einer Kerze ans Fenster gestellt, um die Geister abzuschrecken. Zu Samhain steht die Anderswelt offen, Vergangenheit und Gegenwart verbinden sich, die Geister der Ahnen werden wach._

Ob es eine Möglichkeit gab? Irgendeine, die vielleicht noch niemand versuchte hatte? Ob es möglich war die Toten zu sehen? Vielleicht sogar mit ihnen zu sprechen?

Sein Blick wurde glasig, aber er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Text.

_Durch das rituelle Gedenken leben sie in unserem Geist weiter. Wir werden uns bewusst, dass sie ein Teil von uns und wir ein Teil von ihnen sind – und dass der Tod ein Teil des Lebens und das Totenreich (Annwn, Hel) ein Teil der Welt ist, ohne den es kein Leben gibt._

Stimmte das wirklich? Aber warum tat es dann so weh? Warum tat es so weh sich immer wieder an die Toten erinnern zu müssen, wenn sie doch etwas völlig normales waren? Warum hatten alle Angst vor dem Sterben, wenn die Anderswelt lediglich ein Teil unserer Welt war?

_Samhain ist das Ende des alten Jahres und der Beginn des Neuen. Es ist ein Fest des Abschieds, bei dem die Verstorbenen geehrt werden. Anders als die Muggel glauben die meisten Zauberer an die Reinkarnation, so dass der Tod eine Notwendigkeit für neues Leben darstellt. Samhain ist ein Fest des Todes und der Hoffnung auf neues Leben. Auch markiert Samhain den Beginn des Jahres, den introspektiven Teil des Jahresrades, in dem man auf und vor allem in sich selbst schaut._

Ja, Harry erinnerte sich, dass die Muggel zwar glaubten die Seele sein unsterblich, sie würde aber nicht zurückkehren, sondern in den Himmel oder in die Hölle kommen.

Wenn dies nicht die Hölle war, wo war er dann? Vielleicht war er schon gestorben…

_Früher war die Zeit nach Samhain diejenige, in der die Leute vorwiegend im Haus blieben. Es ist eine stille, tote Zeit. Die Natur bereitet sich darauf vor, bis Imbolc zu ruhen, die Zugvögel sind im warmen Süden und das Land ist kalt und grau. Wenn sich nun die Naturenergien zur Ruhe begeben und die Dunkelheit des Winters regiert, ist es Zeit, sich selbst zu beobachten, auszuruhen und sich auf das kommende Jahr vorzubereiten. Es ist Zeit für einen Rückblick auf das, was im gerade vergangenen Jahr getan wurde und was das Jahr und die eigenen Taten gebracht haben. Es ist eine Gelegenheit, sich selbst kennen zulernen. Samhain ist das Fest, an dem Mutter Erde sich zur Ruhe begibt._

Vielleicht wollte er sich gar nicht kennen lernen. Vielleicht wollte er es einfach nicht wissen, welche Tiefen sich in seiner Seele selbst vor ihm verbargen.

Niemand sollte sie kennen, nicht mal er selbst.

Samhain, das Fest wo der Schleier am Dünnsten war, wo alles schlief… Totenstille.

Er konnte die Geräusche aus dem Turm nicht mehr hören. Es war ruhig, auch wenn alles redete. Müsste es nicht eigentlich laut sein? Müssten sie nicht eigentlich schreien?

Nein, alles war still…

Langsam stand Harry auf. Er musste noch etwas nachlesen. Sollte es eine Möglichkeit geben, den Schleier zwischen den Welten zu überwinden…

Und er hatte nur noch wenige Stunden Zeit.

* * *

Draco hatte Harry nicht sehen wollen, weil er sauer auf ihn war. Er brauchte nur Zeit zum Nachdenken, er konnte den Gryffindor einfach nicht sehen. Nicht einen Tag bevor Draco den Plan erfahren würde, wie er Harry umbringen oder schlimmer, ausliefern sollte. 

Wie aus Potter plötzlich Harry geworden war, konnte Draco sich selbst nicht erklären. Aber es war nicht gut. Es band ihn zu sehr an den Gryffindor. Schon immer waren Namen etwas gewesen, was große Macht hatte. Der Geburtsname, war etwas Persönliches. Man sprach niemanden einfach so mit seinem Geburtsnamen an, dann dies war das Zeichen für eine Bindung zwischen Freunden, Liebhabern.

Harry hatte dieses Recht auf ‚Privatsphäre' nie gehabt. In keiner Weise. Jeder kannte ihn bevor er sich selbst kannte, jeder sprach ihn ohne Erlaubnis mit seinem Vornamen an, rief ihn so.

Und jetzt tat es selbst Draco, wenn auch nur in Gedanken.

_Du denkst zu viel nach_, schallte Draco sich selbst. Es war Abend und er bereitete sich mehr oder weniger mental vor.

Occlumentic hatte er schon früh lernen müssen, es allerdings noch nie angewandt. Schon gar nicht gegen seinen Vater.

Ob seine Fähigkeiten ausreichen würden? Was würden sie von ihm verlangen?

Er würde Harry lieber selbst töten als ihm den Dunklen Lord zu überlassen. Zumindest könnte er dann sicher sein, dass er schnell und ohne Schmerzen sterben würde.

„Draco?", fragte eine Stimme vom Ende des Zimmers.

„Was ist Zabini?", erwiderte Draco seine Stimme klang wie ein Knurren. Er fühlte sich gereizt und unwohl.

„Du hast Angst, oder?", erwiderte Blaise. Laken raschelten, Vorhänge wurden zur Seite gezogen und Draco hörte die Schritte des Jungen auf sich zukommen.

„Blödsinn. Du solltest mal mit jemanden über diese Einbildungen reden, vielleicht ist es etwas Ernstes.", erwiderte Draco und lehnte sich weiter zurück in seine Kissen. Er hatte keine Lust auf psychologische Gespräche.

Die Vorhänge seines Bettes wurden zurückgezogen und Zabinis violettes Haar stach durch das Feuer hervor. Es sah aus als stünde es in Flammen, seine Augen funkelten.

„Du bist der jenige der sich mal untersuchen lassen sollte.", erwiderte er erzürnst. „Du bist es der die zwanghafte Eigenschaft hat jeden und alles anlügen und hintergehen zu müssen. Du bist es, der andere die dir etwas Gutes wollen, wegstößt. DU bist der jenige mit den Problemen, nicht ich."

Draco schaute ihn lange und nachdenklich an. Er hatte völlig Recht, aber das konnte Draco ihm nicht sagen.

„Das macht aus mir einen Slytherin. Das macht es mir den Sohn meines Vaters und das wird es sein, was mir das leben rettet."

„Der Sohn deines Vaters…. Ja, allerdings wird es nicht dass sein was dich rettet, sondern das was dich zu einem Todesser machen wird und das ist, wenn du mich fragst, noch schlimmer als der Tod selbst." Er machte eine abfällige Geste. „Dem dunklen Lord zu dienen, alle seine Befehle auszuführen. Ist es nicht dass was du magst? Nicht für dich selbst zu denken, nicht weiter tun zu müssen als dass was man dir sagt?" ein höhnisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Draco versuchte wütend zu sein, doch nichts. Er fühlte sich leer. So unendlich leer. In ihm schien alles still zu sein, kein wütendes Monster das sich von seiner Verzweiflung nährte. Vielleicht war es schon tot?


	19. Eine kurze Unterhaltung

Ursprünglich war ich mir echt nicht sicher ob ich dieses Capitel wirklich online stellen sollte oder lieber nicht. Immerhin ist es sehr ähnlich wie eines der Kapitel aus dem Halbblutprinzen. Ich hoffe also, dass sich keiner beleidigt fühlt, denn das Kapitel ist und wird noch wichtig sein, es ist also nicht einfach nur ein Lückenfüller.

Dazu ist es auch noch sehr kurz, allerdings kann ich schon fast versprechen, dass das näechste sehr bald kommen wird. Bin ja nicht ganz so faul.

zissy Solche Fehler dürften häufiger mal vorkommen Die finden nicht mal meine Beta.

Chaoscream Wird noch interessanter. Zumindest hoffe ich das.

Martina86 Hoffe da sich dich nicht enttäusche. Dieses Capitel ist ein wenig kurz, aber dennoch wichtig das nächste wird dann auch bald kommen

Manya Huch, dein Name kommt mir verdammt bekannt vor… kennen wir uns irgendwoher? ''

Freut mich wirklich dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Wenn nicht genug Sex drin vorkommt liesst die Geschichte auch keiner oder es wird kein Kommi dagelassen. Nun, schade, aber was soll man machen? Kann ja keinen zwingen(auch leider).

Nun ja, was die Rollenverteilung angeht… Draco wird immer ein wenig unberührter sein (soll heissen kälter). Das ist halt das wozu er erzogen wurde.

Harry wird auch immer ein wenig emotionaler sein, als Draco und sich alles mehr zu Herzen nehmen.

Seme Uke… keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich beides ausgewogen (wenn auch nicht beim "ersten"mal)

Und das mr meine Charas am Herzen liegen, das kannst du mir glauben.

Hoffe du schreibst mir bald wieder (ich mag konstruktive Kritik)

Viel Spass beim lesen

**Eine kurze Unterhaltung**

_Vertrauen schenken, ist eine unerschöpfliche Kapitalanlage._

_Heinrich Pestalozzi_

* * *

Es war schon spät als Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertranklehrer an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, von einem der Hauselfen überrascht wurde. 

„Was gibt es?", knurrte er wütend und blickte auf das kleine, fledermausohrige Wesen herab.

„Sir, eine dringende Eule für sie. Es scheint sehr eilig, Zip hatte gedacht, sie möchten informiert werden, Sir?" das kleine Wesen schaute ihn aus großen treudoofen Augen an und Severus griff murrend nach der Nachricht, die ihm hingehalten wurde. Nachlässig brach er das Siegel auf, ohne darauf zu achten, von wem es stammte und las sich die Nachricht durch.

Sie war nicht lang, sie besagte nur, er solle so schnell wie möglich zu seinem altem Wohnsitz kommen, es sei dringend.  
Es war weder eine Unterschrift zu erkennen noch ein anderes Zeichen, was darauf deuten konnte, von wem dieser Brief stammte und noch bevor sich Severus das Siegel ansehen konnte, ging die Nachricht in Flammen auf. Erschrocken ließ er sie los und schaute zu, wie sie restlos verbrannte, nur einige Aschefetzen segelten zu Boden und wurden von einem unsichtbaren Hauch weggetragen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er einen Entschluss fasste und zu seinem Kamin ging um nach dem kleinen Tongefäß zu greifen.

Er warf eine Prise des Pulvers hinein und murmelte „Spinner's End!", bevor er in die grünen Flammen trat.

Sein Haus war wie immer. Alt, schmutzig und zerschlissen. Genauso, wie er es mochte. Viele würden denken er lebe ein wenig komfortabler, wahrscheinlich, und viele würden sicherlich erschrocken darüber sein **wie** und **wo** er wirklich lebte. Ihm war es egal, was ihn mehr interessierte war, wer ihn hierher gerufen hatte. Schließlich kannte nicht jeder diesen Ort, wenn er genau drüber nachdachte, nur sehr wenige ausgewählte Personen.

„Severus?"

Abrupt drehte er sich um und sah im Halbschein der sich selbst entzündenden Fackeln die zierliche Gestallt einer Frau.

„Narcissa. Was bringt mich zu dieser Ehre?" Die Frau kräuselte die Lippen und sah ihn strafend an.

„Du tust so, als wäre ich irgendjemand von deinen Handlangern.", entgegnete sie ruhig und kam einige Schritt auf ihn zu, ihre lange weiße Robe wehte hinter ihr her.

„Cissa, ich…!", meinte er entschuldigend, doch sie unterbrach ihn, in dem sie ihn umarmte.

„Es ist schön dich wieder zusehen.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar an sein Ohr und Severus, den sonst nichts aus der Ruhe brachte, erschauderte.

„Warum bist du hier? Doch nicht um mich zu sehen?"

„Wieso nicht? Was wäre so verwerflich daran, einen alten Schulfreund zu besuchen?", entgegnete sie und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihm. Er konnte immer noch ihr Parfüm riechen, wie es leicht und kaum erkennbar in der abgestandenen Luft lag.

„Kann ich dir etwas anbieten, ich…!", fragte er unsicher, doch der Blick der Frau wurde schnell ernst und sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ich habe leider nicht viel Zeit, ich bin mir sicher, Lucius hat meine Abwesenheit schon bemerkt. Bitte Severus, es ist dringend!" Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme, die sie scheinbar zurückzuhalten versuchte mit Schmeicheleien, ließ ihn weich werden und –bei Slytherin- wie hätte er denken können er sei fähig **ihr** etwas abzuschlagen? „Lucius… Ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder, er…" Sie schaute betreten zur Seite als hätte sie etwas Preis gegeben, das sie gar nicht preisgeben wollte. Severus schaute sie einfach nur ruhig an, forderte nichts, verlangte nichts, wartete einfach. „Er hat sich so verändert und… ist so fanatisch. Ich weiß nicht… Er wird Draco einen Auftrag geben, ich weiß nicht, um was es sich dabei handelt, aber… ich mache mir Sorgen. Was ist, wenn sich der dunkle Lord irrt? Wenn…" Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an und holte zischend Luft. Ihre roten Lippen wurden schmaler und Severus hätte ihr am liebsten alles erzählt. Schon lange wusste er von ihren Zweifeln, schon lange wollte er ihr alles sagen, doch… er konnte, **durfte** nicht.

„Du solltest nicht so reden.", erwiderte er gelassen und setzte sich in einen der großen, zerschlissenen Sessel in der Nähe vom Feuer.

„Ich weiß, aber… Draco ist mein einziges Kind. Was ist,… Was ist, wenn ihm etwas geschieht? Oh Severus, bitte, hilf mir! Der Lord tut es nur um Lucius zu bestrafen, ist es nicht so?" sie sah ihn flehend an und Severus hatte den Eindruck Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern zu sehen. Er wusste dass sie sich nie viel um den Jungen gekümmert hatte. Sie hatte gehandelt wie viele Reinblut-Mütter. Einen Erben zur Welt bringen und dann ihre Ruhe haben. Allerdings kannte er Narcissa. Sie war immerhin eine Mutter und sie liebte Draco, auch wenn sie es ihm wohl nie wirklich gezeigt hatte.  
Schwer atmete er aus.

„Zweifle nicht das Schaffen des dunklen Lord an, Narcissa.", meinte er und musste sich zwingen seine Stimme scharf klingen zu lassen.

„Es tut mir Leid…" Sie sah verzweifelt aus, anscheinend konnte sie es nicht verstehen.

Seufzend gab Snape nach.

„Sollte Draco einen Auftrag bekommen haben und diesen zur Zufriedenheit ausfüllen, so wird er in den Rängen höher steigen und das obwohl er noch nicht einmal das Mal hat. Auch wird euch, insbesondere Lucius, vielleicht vergeben…!" er sah sie prüfend an und schlussendlich liefen ihr die Tränen ungehindert übers Gesicht. Weinend ging sie auf die Knie.

„Warum tust du mir das an?", schluchzte sie aufgebracht. „Ich habe Angst, Draco, er…!"

„Narcissa, beruhig dich!" Er war aufgesprungen und hatte sich zu ihr runtergekniet. „Reiß dich zusammen, vielleicht," er schaute zur Seite, wollte sie nicht anblicken „Vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen…"

„Du würdest helfen? Falls ihm etwas passiert?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, das Gesicht kalkweiß.

„Ich würde…", entgegnete er ruhig und wollte sie in die Arme nehmen, doch sie hielt ihn auf Abstand und schaute ihn weiterhin mit tränennassem Gesicht an.

„Würdest du… würdest auch einen Unbrechbaren Schwur schwören?"

Einen Augenblick war er gewillt ‚Nein' zu sagen, doch der flehende Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ ihn trocken nicken.

Langsam rappelte sie sich wieder auf, versuchte Haltung zu bewahren und fing langsam an zu sprechen.

„Severus Snape willst du auf meinen Sohn aufpassen?"

„Ich will", entgegnete er trocken schluckend.

Rötliche Flammen schossen aus dem Zauberstab, den Narcissa gezückt hatte bevor sie angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Sie wickelten sich heiß um seine Hände.

„Und willst du dafür sorgen, dass er keinen Schaden nimmt, mit all deinen Kräften?"

„Ich will", war seine Antwort.

Wieder Flammen, die sich zu einer glühenden Kette verbanden.

* * *

Noch Stunden später saß Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertranklehrer an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, vor seinem Kamin, mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand und dachte nach. 

Ob er seiner Aufgabe gerecht werden würde?  
Seine Gedanken gingen weiter zu Narcissa und er war sich plötzlich sicher – er würde.


	20. Halloween Nacht der Geister

Darf ich vorstellen? Das eigentliche Kapitel 19 wie man schon sehen kann. Kein Fehler oder so, das andere war lediglich ein Zwischenspiel.Ich hoffe ihr mögt dieses Kapitel. Insgesamt bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher was ich davon halten soll, schon alleine weil einige Dinge völlig aus "Der Luft" gegriffen sind... na mal sehen. Über Meinungen freu ich mich .

Vielen Dank an Chaoscream dies nicht leid wird mir Kommis zu schreiben Und auch zissy, auch wenn ich mir unter einem Kommentar mehr als nur "langweilig schmoll" verstelle.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 19**

**Halloween Nacht der Geister**

_Man kann alle hinters Licht führen,  
nur nicht sich selbst.  
(Christine, Königin von Schweden)_

* * *

Es war dunkel im Gryffindorturm, doch noch immer brannte ein Licht, welches aber durch die dicken Vorhänge gedämmt wurde. Es würde niemandem beim Schlafen stören. Dennoch gab es jemanden der nicht schlief.

Harry lief die Zeit davon, er musste sich beeilen.

Das Buch über die Feste der Zauberer lag am Ende seines Bettes in seinen Händen hielt er eines, welches er schon vor etwas längerer Zeit bestellt hatte.

Es beschriebt Rituale. Rituale aller Art. Da schien es ihm besser, dass niemand von diesem Buch wusste, es würde sonst wahrscheinlich genauso so ein Aufregen geben, wie damals mit Ron. Ursprünglich war es lediglich Neugierde gewesen, vielleicht auch ein wenig Aufsässigkeit, er war sich nicht mehr sicher, aber ihn hatten die Thematiken der schwarzen Magie immer mehr fasziniert. Das Buch was er jetzt in Händen hielt war eines der bizarreren Bücher und Harry hatte es nach einer Weile aufgegeben darin zu lesen. Zu viele seltsame Bräuche, zu viele blutige Riten.

Doch nun schien alles sich nach und nach zusammenzufügen, zumindest für den Schwarzhaarigen. Denn der Titel hieß „Hinter dem Schleier" und behandelte Teile aus dem Nekromantismus.

Es gab Dinge, die schon immer benutzt worden sind und wie bei so vielen schwarzmagischen Zaubern wurde einfach immer wieder vergessen zu welchem Ursprung sie kamen. Wie wenn man einen Incendio benutzte und dabei seine Rolle in der Vergangenheit und seinen Ursprung vergaß die er noch zu Grindelwalds Zeiten bei der Verbrennung gespielt hatte, gab es auch immer wieder Dinge die man heute noch von der Necromantie sah.

Meistens waren es nur kleine Geisterbeschwörungen um die Ahnen um Rat zu fragen, so genannte Seancen. Selbst die Muggel taten es, auch wenn sie so gut wie nie ein Ergebnis erzielten.

Harry jedoch wusste mittlerweile das solche ‚harmlosen' Dinge schon die Lehre eines Nekromanten waren. Immerhin hatten die damaligen Beschwörer so den Kontakt zwischen sich und den Geistern getestet, anschließend kam die eigentliche Beschwörung.

Nekromantie war dazu wie die meisten alten Bräuche, recht leicht, allerdings kam es auf Daten und Zeiten an, nicht so sehr auf das was man brauchte.

In der Regel reichten einfache Wachskerzen und ein Zirkel um den Beschwörer zu schützen.

Jedoch nahmen Geister immer einen Teil des Beschwörers mit sich, was dieser Teil war, das wussten nur die Geister, Nekromanten sprachen nie darüber, es war ihnen verboten.

Doch was in allen Bücher, in denen Harry meist nur Randverweise gefunden hatte, stand, war, dass der Necromante oder Geister beziehungsweise Totenbeschwörer große Kraftreserven haben muss, schließlich wird der Geist von ihm zerren müssen. Untote dagegen waren nur Körper ohne Seelen und es verlangte Konzentration, viel davon, um sie zu lenken. Kraft weniger.

Je weiter Harry in diese Thematik eindrang, je besessener wurde er von der Idee. Gab es wirklich eine Möglichkeit mit den Toten in Kontakt zu treten? Hatte niemand es wirklich gewusst oder hatte niemand diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, weil sie einfach zu gefährlich war?

* * *

Der 30. Oktober. Draco wachte früh auf und fühlte sich nicht wirklich gewillt aufzustehen. Es war kalt in den Kerkern, eisig kalt. Er raffte sich dennoch auf, doch seine Lust auf eine Dusche sank mit jedem Schritt den er über den kalten Steinboden ging und seine Laune war schon vor dem Aufwachen auf dem Tiefpunkt gewesen. Er hatte geträumt, von Mord und Blut. Alles war so rot gewesen…

Und auch ohne genau zu wissen von wem das Blut war, konnte er es sich dennoch denken. Verräter waren die Schlimmsten, denn verrieten sie einmal jemanden, wer konnte ihnen dann noch trauen?

Einmal einer, immer einer. Das hatte sein Vater gesagt und oh, wie Recht hatte er gehabt.

Aber war dieses Spiel um Macht und Reichtum nicht alles ein großer Verrat?

_Ich werde schon wieder philosophisch_, murrte Draco in Gedanken. Es war nicht mehr zum Aushalten, er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, auf gar nichts, seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um Potter und seinen Vater.

Langsam ging er den Gang hinunter zu den Duschen. Er war später als gewöhnlich und hoffte inständig, dass noch keiner dort war.

Er hasste es mit mehreren zu duschen.

„Malfoy. Welch eine Ehre dich hier anzutreffen." Er hatte kein Glück. Denn gerade als er die Duschen betrat, begrüßte ihn die schleimige Stimme von Nott.

„Nott, hast du es tatsächlich geschafft deinen ungewaschenen Arsch aus dem Bett zu bewegen?", erwiderte Draco und versuchte dabei so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken. Er wusste dass sein Spruch nicht sonderlich einfallsreich gewesen war, doch er fühlte sich nicht wirklich in der Stimmung um mit jemanden wie Nott zu diskutieren.

„Na von Ärschen müsstest du ja mehr verstehen als ich, nicht?", der andere Slytherin wackelte gespielt aufreizend mit den Augenbrauen.

„Wenn du morgen auch noch etwas zum waschen haben willst, solltest du mich jetzt in Ruhe lassen.", fauchte Draco zurück und seine Stimme schnitt wie Eis durch die Luft. Hatte er sich zu sehr mit seinen Dingen beschäftigt und seine Stellung im Slytherin-Kerker auf die Probe gestellt? Oder war dies etwas was er schon zu lange übersehen hatte und was sich im nun erst offenbarte?

„Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein, Malfoy?"

„Du würdest eine Drohung nicht mal bemerken, wenn sie dir direkt ins Gesicht springen würde."

Draco zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Die Blicke seines Klassenkameraden folgten ihm. Er ließ sich nicht beunruhigen, noch nicht.

„Da ist wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Oder hattest du zu lange, zu schlechten Sex?" Nott ließ nicht locker und Draco versuchte sich zu bemühen seine Wut nicht offen zu zeigen.

„Du solltest nicht über Dinge reden von denen du nur gelesen hast dass es sie gibt. Oh sorry, du kannst ja gar nicht lesen."

Notts Gesicht erstarrte zu einer wütenden Fratze. Draco wusste dass er Recht hatte mit seinen Bemerkungen. Nott hatte noch nie Sex gehabt und die Panne mit dem Lesen hing ihm schon seit dem ersten Schultag nach, als er (angeblich Nervosität, aber Draco vergaß dieses Fakt nur zu gerne) kein Wort rausbekommen hatte bis Professor Flittwick ihm deutlich gesagt hatte es wäre keine Schande nicht lesen zu können.

„Du solltest dich in Acht nehmen Malfoy. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert und stehen nicht weiter zu deinen Gunsten."

Draco war schneller auf der anderen Seite, als Nott es hatte sehen könne.

Der Blonde presste den anderen Slytherin hart gegen die gekachelte Wand und seine Augen sprühten Funken.

Draco war nicht unbedingt größer oder kräftiger als Nott, aber die Wut die ihn bei der Dreistigkeit des anderen überfallen hatte, verschaffte ihm ungekannte Kräfte.

„Wage es noch einmal mir zu drohen Nott. Noch einmal und du wirst dir wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein.", presste Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. „Und damit wir uns verstehen: Dass hier ist eine Drohung und sie kommt nicht von meinem Vater, sondern von mir. Nimm dich in Acht."

Das heiße Wasser der Dusche rauschte auf sie herab und Draco schaute seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen. Er merkte wie der Slytherin starr wurde und seinen Blick mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen erwiderte.

Er ließ ihn los und bemerkte am Rande, dass Nott mit einem Platschen auf seinen Füßen landete. Hatte er ihn wirklich hochgehoben, als er ihm am Hals gepackt hatte?  
Selbst für Draco war alles zu schnell gegangen, aber er hatte erreicht was er erreichen wollte.

Seine Vormachtsstellung war fürs erste gesichert, aber wie Nott schon richtig gesagt hatte:

Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert.

Auch wenn Draco sich noch nicht sicher war wie sehr sie sich geändert hatten und was noch zu seinen Gunsten lag.

* * *

Es war kurz vor zehn und nervös beobachtete Harry das Treiben im Gryffindorturm. Alle machten sich bereit loszugehen, zogen sich um, stritten sich um das beste Outfit.

„Hey Harry.", wurde er von Seamus begrüßt, der die letzte Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte. Es war der Brüller im Turm gewesen und Harry war sich sicher, dass Seamus noch viele Male daran erinnert werden würde, wie er einige von Harrys ‚Liebesgaben' gegessen hatte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte das Gerücht das jemand ihm einen Liebestrank unterjubeln wollte nicht ernst genommen, was sich als Fehler herausgestellt hatte. Allerdings weniger für ihn, als für Seamus, der nicht eingesehen hatte, warum all die Leckereien hier verstauben sollten.

So hatte er eine Schachtel Schokoladendrops versucht und schon beim Ersten feststellen müssen wie attraktiv Dean doch in seinem Schlafanzug aussah, als dieser gerade von den Duschen hereingekommen war.

Harry war zu der Zeit noch nicht im Turm gewesen, wenn man allerdings Neville trauen durfte, hatte es einen ziemlichen Aufstand gegeben als Seamus liebeshungrig hinter Dean hergeschmachtet war.

Dean, der nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, hatte seinen Freund notdürftig geschockt und ihn zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht.

Dort hatte er die letzte Nacht verbringen müssen, bevor er noch irgendetwas anstellte was er am nächsten Tag wahrscheinlich bereut hätte.

Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass das Gerücht jemand wollte ihm einen Liebestrank untermischen, mehr als nur ein Gerücht gewesen war. Seamus wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Misstrauisch sah der Schwarzhaarige auf die übrig gebliebenen Päckchen und Briefe an. Er würde sie entsorgen müssen, nicht das ihm am Ende doch noch irgendetwas Peinliches passieren würde. Er konnte und wollte es sich nicht leisten. Ganz ehrlich nicht.

„Und du bist sicher dass du hier bleiben möchtest?", fragte Seamus, der endlich fertig angezogen war. „Du verpasst was, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ne, ich bin ganz glücklich hier oben.", erwiderte Harry abwehrend.

„Du musst ja nicht mal tanzen gehen. Einfach nur mitkommen.", mischte Dean sich ein und warf Seamus schräge Blicke zu.

„Blödsinn Dean. Wenn man auf einen Ball geht, muss man auch tanzen gehen.", ereiferte sich Seamus und erwiderte Deans Blick.

„Und genau aus diesem Grund will ich nicht mitgekommen.", grinste Harry betreten zurück. „Mir hat es vorletztes Jahr schon gereicht, als die Champions tanzen mussten."

„Na, kann man wohl nichts machen.", erwiderte Seamus. „Erwarte uns nicht zu früh wieder im Turm."

Das hätte Harry auch nicht getan.

Als die anderen Stück für Stück aus dem Turm verschwanden, zog er sich eine seiner schwarzen Roben über, nahm die Utensilien, die er brauchte und verschwand ebenfalls aus dem Turm.

* * *

Draco hatte Angst. Unruhig blickte er sich im Raum um, beobachtete die tanzenden Gestallten. Es war kurz vor zehn. Um Halb elf würde er sich mit seinem Vater an der Grenze zum verbotenem Wald treffen, dass hatte er von Professor Snape am Vorabend erfahren. Sein Blick fiel auf Blaise, welcher angeregt mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw redete und es verwunderte Draco schon ein wenig seinen Freund so zu sehen.  
Nicht das er viel Ahnung von Blaises Liebesleben hatte, aber ihn so offen, vor allen Slytherins mit jemandem aus einem anderen Haus reden zu sehen war seltsam.

Hatte er sich in so kurzer Zeit schon so weit von dem entfernt, was früher mal sein Leben war?

Er runzelte die Stirn. Potter schien sich wirklich nicht auf dem Fest blicken zu lassen. Draco hatte ursprünglich gedacht, es wäre nur ein Bluff von dem Gryffindor gewesen, aber er schien es ernst gemeint zu haben.

Potter hatte sich auch verändert. Sie beide hatten es. So sehr und so schnell, das Draco es kaum mitbekommen hatte.

Eine Hand legte sich leicht auf seine Schulter und Draco wirbelte herum. Er hatte Snape erwartet, der vorher noch mit ich sprechen wollte, aber es war ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw.  
Es war mutig von dem Jungen hier, in den Bereich der Slytherins zu kommen, dass musste Draco ihm zugestehen.

„Was willst du Kennitt?", fragte er leise und seine Augen verschmälerten sich.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", war die neckische Antwort. Natürlich konnte Draco das, aber er würde sich nicht vor seinen Kameraden die Blöße geben.

„Selber Ort, zwei Uhr.", raunte Draco und stieß ihn leicht weg. Niemand schaute zu ihnen. Gut.

Kennitt, schaute ihn ein wenig verwundert an, verschwand dann aber und ließ Draco zurück.

Kurz darauf kam auch schon Snape um ihn abzuholen und ihn zu seinem Vater zu geleiten.

Draco hatte den Eindruck er müsse sich übergeben.

* * *

Sie schlichen wie zwei Schwerverbrecher durch die Korridore. Zumindest fühlte sich Draco so, denn Snape bewegte sich so selbstsicher wie immer, doch der Blonde zuckte bei jedem Geräusch zusammen, bereit sich zu verteidigen.

Sie ließen das Schloss hinter sich und gingen hinunter über die Ländereien in Richtung verbotener Wald. Das Gras war feucht vom nächtlichen Nebel und es dauerte nicht lange bis Dracos Lederstiefel durchweicht und seine Robe am Ansatz nass war. Er hoffte dass das Treffen nicht allzu lange dauern würde.

Endlich hatten sie die Grenze zum Verbotenen Wald erreicht und Snape leitete ihn tiefer hinein.

Draco unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als er sich zurück an den Anfang dieses Schuljahres zurückerinnerte. Der Wald machte ihm heute, genauso wie früher, Angst, auch wenn er dies niemals laut sagen würde.

Sie erreichten eine kleine Waldlichtung und das blasse Licht des fast vollen Mondes beleuchtete die Umgebung.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis Lucius zu ihnen apparierte. Dracos Körper versteifte sich leicht bei dem Anblick seines Vaters.

„Sohn." Lucius' Stimme war weich wie Samt und so gefährlich klingend wie eine Viper. „Severus." Das steife Nicken das er Dracos Lehrer gab, sprach Bände.

Draco wusste das sein Vater und Snape früher gut befreundet gewesen waren, allerdings kannte er die Gründe für ihre jetzige Antisymphatie nicht.

„Wie geht es dir Sohn, was macht die Schule? In deinen Briefen hast du mir sehr wenig mitgeteilt und auch," er schien zu überlegen „Severus konnte mir nur wenig erzählen."

Die lauernde Freundlichkeit in der Stimme seines Vaters machte Draco noch mehr Angst. Wusste er etwas? Oder _vermutete_ er etwas?

„Meine Noten sind gut, Vater. Leider hatte ich wenig Zeit dir zu schreiben oder mit Professor Snape zu sprechen, meine Pflichten hielten mich ein wenig… auf." Draco dachte an die Abende die er gelernt hatte, an all die Schüler denen er bei seinen nächtlichen Aufgaben Punkte abgezogen hatte. Auch wenn die meisten dieser Gedanken alt waren, so würden sie ihn doch wenigstens ein wenig vor den Legilimentik Attacken seines Vaters schützen, der ihn mit bohrendem Blick musterte.

„Deine Pflichten? Nun, dann hast du mir sicherlich etwas zu erzählen… Der Meister hat große Pläne mit dir, doch du musst dir deinen Platz in seinen Reihen verdienen."

„Ich weiß, Sir."

„Was hast du über Potter herausgefunden?" Sein Vater kam auf den Punkt. „Irgendetwas, was wir wissen müssen? Die Verbindung zwischen ihm und den dunklen Lord ist stark, aber durch etwas anderes verschleiert worden."

„Es tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Vater, aber es gibt wenig, dass man über Potter herausfinden kann, was nicht schon in den Büchern oder im Tagespropheten steht." Er rief sich mit Gewalt die Bereichte aus der Zeitung wieder ins Gedächtnis und verfluchte sich im Geheimen ihnen nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit gegeben zu haben. „Er hatte Probleme mit seinen Freunden, dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut," er gab sich Mühe die Namen so giftig wie möglich auszuspucken. „Aber die sind nach Frankreich geflohen. Jetzt ist er häufig mit Finnigan und Thomas zusammen. Allerdings…" Draco wusste das er das hier sagen **musste** schließlich war es ihm bei Snape schon rausgerutscht. „hat er scheinbar Depressionen. Ich konnte nichts Bedeutendes herausbekommen, nur das es wohl Tage gibt an denen er keinen sehen will."

„Das ist alles?", grollte sein Vater und Draco zuckte ungewollt zusammen. Er konnte den brennenden Blick seines Vaters spüren und wusste dass dieser nach einer anderen Antwort suchte.

Die Zeit in der er von seinem Vater gemustert wurde, kam Draco vor wie Stunden, doch es waren wohl nur wenige Minuten. Wenn nicht nur Sekunden.

„Nun gut. Der dunkle Lord hat eine weitere Aufgabe für dich Draco und solltest du diese nicht zu seiner und zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausfüllen, so gnade dir Merlin." Draco wusste was dies bedeutete. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass er scheinbar diesmal davon gekommen war.

Zumindest hoffte er das.

„Du wirst Potter für uns fassen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Wie du es anstellst ist deine Sache, aber ich möchte keine weiteren Fehler Draco. Du stehst unter Beobachtung Draco, ich hoffe dessen bist du dir bewusst." Er schaute auf. „Solltest du diesen Auftrag nicht zu unserer Zufriedenheit ausfüllen…", er ließ den Satz offen, doch Draco hatte eine gute Vorstellung von dem was ihn erwarten würde.

„Ja, Vater. Es soll nicht noch mal vorkommen."

„Dafür werde ich sorgen, Draco." Mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Zauberstab.

Draco hatte zu früh gehofft ohne eine Bestrafung davonzukommen. Er hatte seinen Vater unterschätzt.

* * *

Harry hatte alles bereit. Er spürte, wie seine Hände zitterten, vor Kälte und vor Aufregung.

Er wusste selbst nur zu gut, dass dies ein wahnsinniges Unterfangen war, ohne Planung, ohne Vorbereitung und viel zu kurzfristig. Aber er musste es einfach machen, er musste es einfach versuchen.

Er lauschte den Geräuschen im Raum. Nichts, es war keiner da, weder Geist noch Mensch, noch sonst jemand aus ihm.

Vorsichtig fing er an das Pentagramm aus dem Buch abzuzeichnen. Die Kreide hatte er bei Deans Zeichenutensilien gefunden. Sein Freund hatte wahrscheinlich nichts dagegen dass er sich dieses Stück geliehen hatte.

Es war aufwändig und ständig musste Harry nachschauen, welche Symbole als nächsten folgten, dazu musste er auf Sorgfalt achten, was nicht wirklich seine Stärke war.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft und begutachtete seine Zeichnung. Das Pentagramm hatte gut einen Umfang von zwei Metern und an jeder Ecke sowie zwischen jedem Zacken ein anderes druidisches Symbol.

Eine Schutzmaßnahme, falls irgendetwas schief gehen würde. Im Moment der Beschwörung war das Pentagramm der einzige Schutz den er hätte, denn er würde den Geist bannen und aufhalten.  
Und Harry war sich sicher dass eine Menge schief gehen könnte, wenn er nicht vorsichtig war.

Endlich griff er zu den Kerzen und war froh in Gryffindor zu sein. Es stand zwar nicht genau drin, dennoch wurde empfohlen, rote oder schwarze Kerzen zu benutzen und die einzigen Kerzen die es in Gryffindor gab, waren rote Kerzen.

Vorsicht tröpfelte er Wachs ans Ende jedes Zackens, bevor er die Kerze hinstellte, damit sie nicht umfallen würden.  
Eine Gänsehaut lief plötzlich seinen Rücken hinunter und er erschauderte.

Bildete er sich das nur ein oder spürte er tatsächlich Magie in der Luft. Es war nur ein leichtes Kribbeln, wie vor einem Gewitter, aber…Endlich war die letzte Kerze angezündet und…

„Was machst du da?", fragte eine hochgezogene Stimme ihn plötzlich. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und hätte fast eine Kerze umgestoßen.

_Myrte, dass kann doch nicht war sein_, stöhne Harry innerlich und drehte sich vollends zu dem Geist um.

Ein blasser Köper schwebte durch die Wand zu ihm. Myrte spielte auffallend mit ihren Haaren.

„Harry", säuselte sie „Du machst doch nicht wieder verbotene Sachen?" Sie kicherte albern.

„Myrte, verschwinde, ich hab keine Zeit für dich.", knurrte Harry ärgerlich. Das Kichern verstummte.

„Früher konntest du gar nicht genug von meiner Anwesenheit haben. Du und deine Freunde ihr wart immer in meine Toilette.", erinnerte sie ihn.

_Ja, weil kein anderer so dumm sein würde dort hinzugehen_, fluchte Harry gedanklich. Anscheinend hatte er sich nicht weit genug von Myrtes Toilette wegbewegt, sonst wäre ihm das hier wohl nicht passiert. Oder war es die Magie, die den Geist angelockte hatte?

„Hmpf. Dabei war ich immer so freundlich zu dir…"

Harry kam plötzlich eine Idee und er dankte seinem früheren Professor.

„**_Waddiwasi_**!", flüsterte er leise. Im nächsten Moment schien Myte wie von einer unsichtbaren Kanonenkugel getroffen durch die nächste Wand zu fliegen.

Er hoffte, dass das dem Geist klar machen würde, dass er hier nicht erwünscht war.

* * *

Draco ging keuchend hinter Snape her. Er hasste seinen Vater, mit jeder verdammten Faser seines Herzen hasste er Lucius.

Er hatte ihn gefoltert. Für sein Versagen.

Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal gewesen, aber niemals, niemals hatte er es so lange gemacht und so häufig.

Draco schwitzte und fühlte sich elend. Jeder Knochen tat ihm weh. Dennoch arbeiteten seine Gedanken wie fieberhaft.

Sein Vater war ein Bastard. Nachdem er seine Folter beendet hatte, hatte er Snape sein Gedächtnis genommen und sie anschließend zurück zum Schloss geführt.

Draco wollte sich keine Blöße geben, aus diesem Grund sagte er nichts. Allerdings tobte ein Sturm in seinem Kopf, dem er einfach nicht Herr werden konnte.

War es das, was alle Reinblüter wollten? Familien, die auseinander gerissen wurden für eine Sache, die nicht einmal bewiesen wurde? Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte.

Alles in ihm schrie nach Überleben, etwas was er ganz sicher nicht machen würde, wenn er den Auftrag nicht erfüllen würde.

Sein Vater würde ihn dem dunklen Lord übergeben. Jenem, an dessen Sache er einst geglaubt hatte.

Aber konnte er Potter wirklich verraten? Sein Leben für ein anderes austauschen?

Früher hätte Draco wahrscheinlich ‚Ja' gesagt, aber wann war _früher_? Wann hatte es sich zu _heute _geändert?

Er brauchte nichts mehr zu leugnen. Er glaubte nicht mehr an den dunklen Lord.

Endlich hatten sie das Schloss erreicht und dankbar trennte er sich von seinem schweigsamen Hauslehrer.

Die Lust auf den Halloweenball zu gehen war ihm gründlich vergangen und er wollte nur noch in sein Zimmer und ins Bett. Wie gut, dass am nächsten Tag Wochenende war.

Als er die Kerker schon fast erreicht hatte, hörte er plötzlich jemanden fluchen.

Verwirrt drehte er sich um, um zu erkennen aus welcher Richtung die Stimme kam.

Sie war weiblich, so wie es schien, aber ob sie einer Schülerin gehörte? Irgendwo hatte Draco die Stimme schon mal gehört.

„… und da ist man nett zu ihm und…"

„Hallo?", fragte er laut und kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor. Er sollte zurück in sein Zimmer, nach Slytherin, anstatt irgendwelchen Mädchen zu helfen.

Bei seinem Pech wohl auch noch Hufflepuff.

„Was willst du?", quäkte die Stimme und Draco schaute überrascht nach oben.

Er stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Schlimmer als ein Hufflepuff.

Die maulende Myrte.

„Nichts, danke.", erwiderte er leicht verwirrt und machte sich daran, wieder zu gehen.

„Ja, niemand spricht mit mir. Ich bin ja nur ein _Geist_. Wer will schon mit _mir_ sprechen? Erst einen auf freundlich machen und mich dann rauswerfen." Sie fing aus zu heulen. „Du bist genauso schlimm wie Potter."

„Potter?" Draco hielt inne. Warum sollte Potter etwas mit den Launen von Myrte zu tun haben?

„Jaaaa, genau der. Hat sich in einen Klassenraum eingeschlossen und versucht irgendeinen Blödsinn. Alles voller starker und dunkler Magie. Aber diesmal ist es mir egal, ich will…"

„Warte.", rief Draco ihr nach, als sie verschwinden wollte. Er riss sich zusammen so höflich wie möglich zu sprechen um sie nicht weiter zu verärgern.

„Was genau macht er und wo befindet er sich Myrte.", seine Stimme war schmeichelnd, auch wenn er sich zusammenreißen musste. Sein Körper schmerzte höllisch.

* * *

Es war soweit und Harry hatte sich an ein Ende des Pentagramms gesetzt, das Buch in seiner Hand um den Spruch auch ja richtig aufzusagen. Er hatte ihn schon so oft gelesen, aber nicht, nichts wäre schlimmer, würde er sich jetzt vertun.

_„Mit Feuer und geweihtem Stab__  
__Weihe und ziehe ich diesen Pentagramm.__  
__Unter dem Schutz der Götter,__  
__Soll dieser Ritus nun beginnen."_

Er holte tief Luft und wandte sich nach Osten:

_„O Sylphen, Elementargeister der Luft__  
__Und Euros, Elementkönig und Hüter des Ostens,__  
__Ich rufe euch an und gebiete euch,__  
__zu kommen und an diesem Ritus teilzunehmen in dieser besonderen Nacht."_

_Er hatte keine Ahnung wer Sylphen und Euros waren, dennoch spürte er wie plötzlich aus dem Nichts, so schien es, Wind kam und die Kerzen zu flackern begannen._

_Auch wenn ihm unwohl wurde, fuhr er fort, diesmal nach Süden gewandt. _

_„O Salamander, Elementargeister des Feuers__  
__Und Notus, Elementkönig und Hüter des Südens,__  
__Ich rufe euch an und gebiete euch,__  
__Zu kommen und an diesem Ritus teilzunehmen in dieser besonderen Nacht."_

_Es wurde plötzlich wärmer, der Wind ließ nach und Harry begann leicht zu schwitzen. Es war ihm, als könnte er die Magie greifen, die nun in der Luft hing. Er wandte sich nach Westen._

_„O Undinen, Elementargeister des Wassers__  
__Und Cephyrus, Elementkönig und Hüter des Westens,__  
__Ich rufe euch an und gebiete euch,__  
__Zu kommen und an diesem Ritus teilzunehmen in dieser besonderen Nacht."_

_Die Wärme verschwand und die Luftfeuchtigkeit schien anzusteigen. Kleine Wassertropfen liefen die Kerzen hinab, die bedrohlich zischten. Er wandte sich nun in seine Ausgangsposition zurück._

_„O Gnome, Elementargeister der Erde__  
__Und Boreas, Elementkönig und Hüter des Nordens,__  
__Ich rufe euch an und gebiete euch,__  
__Zu kommen und an diesem Ritus teilzunehmen in dieser besonderen Nacht."_

_Er hatte Gnomen nie besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und dass sie jetzt in so einem Ritual angerufen wurden, verwunderte ihn._

_Die Magie schien sich zu ballen und Staub fiel von den Wänden. Ansonsten herrschte unheimliche Stille im Raum._

_„Luft, Feuer, Wasser, Erde,__  
__Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Winter.__  
__Das Rad des Lebens dreht sich.__  
__In dieser Nacht stirbt der Gehörnte Gott,__  
__er kehrt zurück in den Schoss der Erde,__  
__seiner Mutter, bis zu seiner Wiedergeburt._

_Geburt, Leben, Tod, Wiedergeburt.__  
__Nie endet der Kreislauf des Lebens."_

_Auf einmal schienen alle Elemente zurück. Es war windig, heiß, feucht und noch immer schien der Raum zu beben._

_Dazu beschlich Harry eine unheimliche Kälte, die nichts mit der Raumtemperatur zu tun hatte. Es war, als würde etwas von seinen Kräften zehren, sich an ihm laben._

_Mit zitternder Stimme sprach er die letzte Phase._

_"Herrin der Toten,__  
__ich bitte dich, rufe Sirius Black.__  
__Lass ihn erscheinen, von mir zehren,"_

_Er hielt kurz inne um Atem zu schöpfen. Schon jetzt hatte sich die Magie in dem Pentagramm gebündelt und schien langsam Gestalt anzunehmen._

_Sein Körper fühlte sich taub an, aber er konnte jetzt nicht mehr aufhören._

_„Meine Kräfte sollen ihn rufen,_

_Damit der Abschied nicht so schmerzt,_

_Sirius Black,_

_ER…"_

Die Tür wurde mit einem Knall aufgesprengt und durch den Schock und die Überanstrengung, gab Harry der Ohnmacht die ihn schon die ganze Zeit in ihren Klauen hielt, nach.

* * *

Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er vorfand, als er den Raum betrat. Myrte schwebte direkt hinter ihm und war überraschender Weise auch still.

Das Pentagramm auf dem Boden bebte nur so vor Magie, die sich nun, als das Ritual unterbrochen worden war, stoßwellenförmig entlud.

Sie riss Draco fast von den Füßen und wirbelt Myrte durch die nächste Wand.

Draco sah noch wie Potter zusammen sackte, bevor er von einer weiteren Welle erfasst wurde. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Magie merklich nachgelassen hatte und Draco konnte es wagen den Raum zu betreten.

Potter schien ohnmächtig geworden zu sein.

Schnell warf Draco einen Blick zur Tür, dann auf das Buch, welches der Gryffindor dabei hatte.

„Eine Beschwörung?", flüsterte er ungläubig. Wann hatte Potter denn diese glorreiche Idee ausgetüftelt?

Draco kannte sich mit Beschwörungen, vor allem wenn es sich um Geisterbeschwörungen wie diese handelte, nicht besonders gut aus.  
Sein Vater hatte ihm die Bücher damals verboten unter der Auflage von schweren Strafen, sollte er es dennoch versuchen sich eines anzuschauen.

Draco hatte es gelassen. Er hatte es besser gewusst als den Zorn seines Vaters auf sich zu ziehen.

„Potter, du bist ein Idiot.", knurrte Draco. Er müsste sich beeilen, bevor irgendjemand hier eintreffen würde. Diese Magieentladung war sicherlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Schnell wechselte er die Farbe der Kerzen in ein tiefes Schwarz.

Niemand würde glauben, dass hier nicht etwas Derartiges vorgefallen war, zu erst den Verdacht auf irgendjemanden lenken. Rot würde man sofort mit Gryffindor in Verbindung bringen. Schwarz war neutral genug und bei den meisten Beschwörungen wurden schwarze Kerzen benutzt.

Anschließend schnappte er sich das Buch und Potters Zauberstab und ließ beides in seinen Umhang verschwinden. Kurzer Hand zog er seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und mit einem kurzen ‚Mobilcorpus' schaffte er es Potter aus dem Raum zu bekommen.

Schnellen Schrittes lief er die Korridore entlang in Richtung siebter Stock.

Er erinnerte sich, dass Potter da etwas gesucht hatte und er wusste dass im letzten Jahr eine Tür zwischen den Gemälden gewesen war.

Jetzt galt es nur noch daran den Trick zu finden.

Endlich war er angekommen, ließ Potter gegen die nächste Wand sinken und machte sich daran drei Mal vor der kahlen Wand auf und abzugehen.

Es kam ihm wie ein Wunder vor, als tatsächlich eine Tür erschien, obwohl er eigentlich an solche Ereignisse vor allem hier in Hogwarts gewöhnt sein sollte.

Schnell brachte er Potter in den Raum.


	21. Gewissensbisse

Sorry, ich war völlig im Schreibwahn und habs irgendwie nicht wirklich geschafft es online zu stellen . Nun ja, hier ist das neue Kapitel, schön lang wies sein soll und mit genug Dingen zum nachdenken, schätze ich zumindest ''

Die nächste zeit wird wohl ein Kaitel pro Woche folgen, soweit ich das schaffe (und soweit mir irgendjemand in form eines Kommentares antwortet -.-), da der großteil der Geschichte bereits geschrieben und gebetat ist

Noch einmnal vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis. Wie Wasser für einen Verdurstenden, ehrlich. Freu mich auf die nächsten Antworten von euch.

Drake

**Kapitel 20**

**Gewissensbisse**

_Lärm ist ein geeignetes Mittel, die Stimme des Gewissens zu übertönen._

_(Pearl S. Buck)_

* * *

Draco wusste nicht genau wie spät es war. Er hatte sich gestern Abend einfach auf das Sofa, welches der Raum ebenfalls zu haben schien, niedergelassen und war dort wohl eingeschlafen.

Er blieb noch einige Minuten liegen um richtig wach zu werden und stand dann auf.

Zufrieden sah er dass das Feuer im Kamin entzündet war und der Raum nicht wie normalerweise morgens, kalt war. Sein Blick fiel zum Bett. Harry schien noch zu schlafen. Langsam ging er auf den Jungen zu, der sich unter der riesigen Decke zu verstecken schien.

„Potter?" _Harry? _Er kam sich komisch vor und der Gedanke an Potters Vornamen fühlte sich seltsam an. Nicht mehr falsch, aber dennoch seltsam.

Langsam trat er ans Bett und zog die Deck zurück. Augenblicklich öffneten sich die grünen Augen des Gryffindors.

„Wasnlos?", grummelte er und schien nach der Decke zu suchen, die er allerdings nicht fand.

„Potter, du bist der größte Gryffindor dem ich je begegnet bin.", erwiderte Draco der den halb Schlafenden amüsiert anschaute. Harry hatte sich nach seinem Versuch die Decke wiederzubekommen, zusammengerollt und schien weiterschlafen zu wollen.

„Malfoy?" Der Kopf tauchte aus den Federn auf. Potter schaute ihn ziemlich verschlafen und ziemlich zerzaust an. „Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"

Draco unterdrückte ein Lachen bei diesem Anblick. Wer hätte gedacht dass der Retter der Zaubererwelt so planlos war? Das wäre auf jeden Fall etwas was den dunklen Lord interessieren würde. ‚Lassen sie ihn einfach schlafen und wecken sie ihn dann auf. Er wird nicht wissen was passiert…'

Jeglicher Humor verschwand aus der Situation

Draco wurde augenblicklich schlecht.

* * *

Harry hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt, als er keine Antwort bekommen hatte und sah sich um. Das hier war nicht der Gryffindorturm. Was war… ungläubig schaute er sich hinab, nur um erleichtert feststellen zu könne, dass er noch vollständig bekleidet war. Seamus hatte ihm damals eine… etwas wirre Geschichte über Unfälle und nackt aufwachen erzählt, Harry wollte daran lieber gar nicht denken. Allerdings war seine Frage wo er sich befand noch nicht geklärt.

Slytherin oder eines der anderen Häuser war es auf zumindest nicht und die Wahrscheinlichkeit sich in irgendeinem umgebauten Klassenraum zu befinden war auch eher unwahrscheinlich.

„Wir sind im Raum der Wünsch.", rief Harry aus. Warum war er darauf nicht schon früher gekommen? Aber woher kannte Malfoy diesen Raum?

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor, wer hätte gedacht dass du so schnell darauf kommst.", kam sie sarkastische Antwort von Malfoy und Harry drehte sich zu dem Blonden um.

„Was ist passiert? Und woher kennst du diesen Raum?", er hatte Schwierigkeiten sich daran zu erinnern. Er wusste dass er versucht hatte ein Ritual durchzuführen, aber was der Slytherin damit zu tun hatte war ihm schleierhaft.

„Potter, letztes Jahr, erinnerst du dich?", erwiderte Malfoy mit schleppender Stimme. „Und was das andere angeht, das sollte ich dich eigentlich fragen. Ich wusste ja, das ihr Gryffindors für eure Dummheit und eure Sturheit bekannt seit, dass dazu aber auch noch Todesmut hinzukommt, hätte ich… nun gut, wahrscheinlich ist es doch keine **so** große Überraschung.

„Malfoy, es wäre echt nett, wenn du einfach **einmal**, die Beleidigungen sein lassen könntest und mir erzählst was gestern passiert ist. Ich hab nämlich überhaupt keine Ahnung."

Malfoy kam ihm näher und sie standen sich direkt gegenüber. Der Slytherin beugte sich leicht vor.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?", flüsterte er lasziv und Harry lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

* * *

Draco liebte solche Spiele. Er liebte den Gryffindor, Dumbledores Goldjungen völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Als er die Worte an das Ohr des Jungen flüsterte, konnte Draco das Zittern förmlich sehen. Der Geruch von Seife und Kräutern stieg ihm in die Nase und er atmete tief ein. Seine Haut schien zu kribbeln und leicht irritiert zog er sich zurück.

Immer noch musterten ihn die grünen Augen fragend und Draco seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht was du machen wolltest. Allerdings bin ich auf meinem Weg zurück zu den Kerkern der maulenden Myrte begegnet. Dieser blöde Geist hat sich ein wenig zu laut über dich aufgeregt und ich dachte mir ich schau lieber einmal nach, bevor man mich wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung nach Askaban schickt." Er ließ sich in einen der großen Sessel fallen um ein wenig Abstand zu bekommen. „Nun ja, anschließend hab ich deine Tür aufgesprengt und wäre fast von der Magie in dem Raum erschlagen worden. Scheinbar warst du dabei irgendein Ritual durchzuführen…"

„Sirius… Hat es geklappt?", fragte Potter nun und schien hellwach.

„Ob es geklappt hat? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung war du da angerichtet hast? Du hattest Glück, dass ich da war und dich aufgehalten habe.", fauchte Draco zurück und sah wie der Schwarzhaarige ein wenig auf das Bett zurück wich. Woher kam die plötzliche Wut? „Das war verdammt gefährlich. Nicht nur für dich, sondern auch für andere. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mittlerweile das ganze Schloss bescheit weiß. Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen, der dich erwischt hat, wärst du jetzt entweder auf dem Weg nach St. Mungos oder nach Askaban." Er holte Luft und ließ der Wut die er gestern verspürte hatte freien Lauft. „Das war ein schwarzes Ritual, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht drauf stand. Ich weiß nicht was du beschwören wolltest, aber du solltest froh sein, dass ich dich davon abgehalten habe. Wie lange schon hattest du diesen verflucht dämlichen Plan?"

Draco wusste, dass sein Gesicht wahrscheinlich schon leicht rot angelaufen war, dass sein Kleidung verknittert und sein Haar ungemacht war, aber selten in seinem Leben war ihm etwas so egal gewesen.

* * *

Harry wusste gar nicht warum ihn die Worte des Slytherins verletzten. Er wusste auch nicht genau warum er überhaupt antwortete. Es ergab alles keinen wirklichen Sinn, aber jetzt war auch nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Der durchdringende Blick der grauen Augen, schien ihn förmlich zu einer Antwort zu zwingen.

„Vorgestern…", flüsterte er und war sich nicht ganz sicher warum sein Mund plötzlich trocken war.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden der Stille, bevor der Blonde wieder loslegte. Seine Stimme war ungläubig.

* * *

Dracos Gedanken drehten sich für einen Moment. Er hatte schon viele dämliche Menschen gesehen. Wirklich viele. Schließlich lebte er mit Crabbe und Goyle in einem Haus.

Potter hatte er bisher, trotz seiner Worte, nicht wirklich als unrettbar gesehen. Bei der Antwort die der Gryffindor gab, änderte er seine Meinung schlagartig.

„Vorgestern? Du hast… in knapp 24 Stunden versucht ein Ritual auf die Beine zu stellen?" er schnappte kurz nach Luft. Normalerweise ließ man sich bei der Planung von Ritualen viel Zeit. Darum benutzte man sie ja auch nur ungern. Die normale Vorbereitung nur um einen Schutz auf das Porzellan zu sprechen dauerte schon einen Monat. Handelte es sich hierbei noch um eine Beschwörung, die weit ab vom ‚Alltäglichem' lagen… Draco dachte lieber gar nicht weiter darüber nach. „Was wolltest du beschwören?", fragte er und versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich war es nur, der dich gerettet hat. Zum wiederholten Male, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Ich war es auch, der deine Spuren beseitigt hat, der dich hierher gebracht hat." Draco schnaubte wütend. „Also warum sollte es mich etwas angehen?"

Er betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen aufmerksam, sah jede Bewegung, konnte fast die Gedanken erfassen die durch dessen Kopf zu schießen schienen. Es war ein Wunder, das der dunkle Lord ihn noch nicht in seine Finger bekommen hatte. Er war wie ein offenes Buch.

„Sirius, ich wollte Sirius beschwören." Dracos Atem stockte, als Potter ihm endlich antwortete. Er hatte versuch einen…einen _Geist_ zu beschwören. Mit einem Tag, vielleicht zwei, Tagen Vorbereitung.

Bei Merlin…

* * *

Draco hatte sich kurz nach dieser Antwort von ihm getrennt. Sie mochten sich ja mittlerweile besser verstehen, vielleicht so was wie Freunde sein, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich so etwas anhören musste. Seine eigene Wut über das Vorgefallene konnte er sich allerdings nicht erklären, doch immer noch spürte er, wie das Verlangen aufkam auf irgend_etwas_ einzuschlagen, nur wenn er daran dachte.

Potter hatte Glück dass er mit seinem Leben davon gekommen war. Was den Blonden allerdings noch mehr wunderte war die Tatsache, dass Potter schwarze Magie benutzt hatte. Sogar schwarze Magie aus dem Bereich Necromantie.

Etwas, was nicht einmal Draco machen würde. Zu gefährlich war es, zu viel wurde verlangt von der Seele und dem Körper des Beschwörers. Das Potter es geschafft hatte eine Beschwörung mit so gut wie keiner Vorbereitung zu Stande zu bringen die ihm auch benahe geglückt war, ließ den Slytherins einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Diese Macht…Es war anziehend; und unheimlich. Doch noch unheimlicher war allerdings, dass es Potter gewesen war, der dies zustande gebracht hatte.

Vielleicht war die Standarte der Lichtseite doch nicht so hell wie alle immer dachten.

* * *

Blaise beobachtete Draco genau. Nicht nur heute hatte er den Blonden im Auge, auch die letzten Tage und Wochen war er Draco so gut es ging nicht von der Seite gewichen. So sah er auch die Veränderungen die in seinem Freund vorgingen. Die heimlichen Treffen, von denen er glaubte keiner würde sie mitbekommen und wenn, dann würde zumindest keiner wissen mit wem er sich traf.

Blaise wusste von beidem. Die Treffen, die sich Draco unter fadenscheinigen Ausreden erkaufte und auch den, den er traf.

Es genügte nur ein wenig deutlicher hinzuhören, um zu wissen, dass es Potter war.

Gut, Blaise räumte ein, dass er zumindest schon einen Verdacht gehabt hatte, allerdings war das auch alles gewesen. Lediglich ein Verdacht. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Dieser Verdachte hatte sich allerdings nicht nur auf die Tatsache bezogen, dass er von Dracos Auftrag erfahren hatte. Er mochte nicht alles wissen, aber man musste ihn schon für sehr dämlich halten um zu denken er könnte nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen.

Jedoch konnte er sich die plötzliche Gereiztheit von Draco heute nicht erklären. Es schien doch alles so zu laufen, wie der Blonde es haben wollte, oder? Auch wenn Blaise der Meinung war, das Draco sich auffällig häufig –häufiger als es vielleicht nötig war- mit den Gryffindor traf.

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht war etwas geschehen, was selbst Draco sich nicht erklären konnte.

Es war seltsam, wie schnell sich ein Mensch verändern konnte und wie so wenige Leute davon etwas mitbekamen. Draco gestriges Verschwinden wurde mit Gerüchten er hätte sich wieder mit jemandem getroffen erklärt; seine schlechte Laune mit dem missglücktem Date.

Blaise wusste das Draco sich schon seit einer Weile mit niemandem mehr traf, die Miene des Ravenclaws heute bewies es für ihn nur allzu deutlich. Es sah nicht nach etwas missglückten aus, sondern eher nach etwas was nie stattgefunden hatte.

Auch wunderte ihn der Fakt, das Potter heute nicht anwesend war. Er sollte sich wirklich mit Draco unterhalten, bevor der Blonde etwas tat, was nicht nur er, sondern auch Blaise schaden würde. Zum Beispiel der magische Energiestoß über den mittlerweile die ganze Schule sprach und der das Fest gestern Abend zu einem frühzeitigen Ende verholfen hatte. Ob Draco irgendwie damit zusammenhing? Schließlich war er gestern schon sehr früh gegangen... Er traute es dem Blonden normalerweise nicht zu sich in Gefahr zu bringen (dazu war Draco mit Verlaub einfach zu feige), allerdings gab es in letzter Zeit zu viele Dinger die sich zu schnell änderten und Blaise kam nicht wirklich hinterher. Er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen, aber erstmal hatte er sich um ein paar andere Dinge zu kümmern, um die ihn der Blonde vor einer Weile gebeten hatte. Diese Dinge hatten auch Blaise neugierig gemacht und er würde nicht nur wegen Draco nachsehen, was er herausfinden würde, sondern auch aus eigenem Antrieb. Vielleicht war es mehr als nur Paranoia.

* * *

Harry betrat die große Halle den ganzen Tag über nicht. Er fühlte sich immer noch ausgelaugt, was nicht nur von seinem gestrigen Abendteuer herrührte, sondern auch von Dracos Wutausbruch. Davon abgesehen musste die Gerüchteküche kochen. Seamus und Dean hatten ihm von dem Vorfall gestern erzählt und waren ebenfalls ein wenig verwundert gewesen, dass er die Nacht nicht wie geplant im Turm verbracht hatte. Harry hatte ihnen versucht die Ausrede mit „Zeit alleine" und „lernen" aufzutischen. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher ob sie ihm glaubten und nicht doch der Meinung waren er hätte etwas mit der Magieentladung am Vortag zu tun gehabt.

Niemand hatte jemanden speziellen in Verdacht, aber die Gerüchteküche brodelte. Die Zeitungen im Übrigen auch.

Er schien als habe er es nur Draco zu verdanken, dass keiner wirklich wusste wer es gewesen war, alle Beweise waren vernichtet oder verändert worden und Myrte hatte auch kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt. Das nicht mal die Lehrer etwas wussten und er Malfoy -was er auch immer getan hatte er hatte volle Arbeit geleistet- etwas schuldig war, bewies schon der Fakt das Dumbledore Harry nicht schon längst zu sich gerufen hatte. Und wieder Malfoy…

Harry hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihn irgendjemand noch einmal so zusetzen konnte und das es ausgerechnet von Malfoy kam machte es nur noch seltsamer.

Leicht grinsend drehte er sich auf seinem Bett um und schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Nachthimmel war ungewöhnlich klar und wäre das Feuer nicht, würde es wahrscheinlich klirrend kalt im Turm sein.

Harry fühlte wie sein Körper anfing zu kribbeln und er drehte sich wieder um. Dennoch fand er keine Ruhe und mit einem Seufzer stand er auf.

Der Boden war kalt unter seinen nackten Füßen und er beeilte sich, Schuhe und Robe anzuziehen. Den dicken, warmen Schal, den er von Mrs. Weasley zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte hängte er sich mit einem Hauch von Wehmut um.

Diese Weihnachten würde kein Weasley Pullover unter seinen Geschenken sein.

Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er hatte nichts getan, was das Verhalten seiner ehemaligen Freunde gerechtfertigt hätte und er sollte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten bahnte er seinen Weg durch den leeren Gryffindorturm. Die anderen waren wohl noch beim Abendessen, Harry selbst würde auf seinem Rückweg in der Küche Halt machen. Dobby würde sich bestimmt über einen Besuch von ihm freuen.

* * *

Draco hatte sich von seinem morgigen Wutanfall wieder erholt. Er hätte mit so etwas rechnen sollen, wenn es um den Gryffindor ging. Was hatte er erwartet?

Es machte ihm nur Sorgen dass er sich zu sehr um Potter sorgte.

Grinsend schüttelte er den blonden Schopf. Er sollte sich besser um sich selbst Sorgen machen und nicht um jemand anderen, schon gar nicht um Potter.

Und dennoch tat er es. Die Aufgabe die sein Vater ihm gegeben hatte machte das Ganze nur noch schlimmer und nach und nach regte sich etwas von dem Draco geglaubt hatte, dass er es gar nicht hatte.

Sein Gewissen.

Er betäubte es, indem er eine weitere gebackene Kartoffel in seinen Mund schob. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen das Blaise ihn beobachtete.

„Was ist?", fragte er nachdem er den heißen Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte und verkniff sich ein schmerzerfülltes aufkeuchen. Zu heiß. Definitiv zu heiß.

„Nichts… Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas ist?", erwiderte der Violetthaarige ungerührt und strich sich durchs Haar. Er hatte sich mittlerweile an seine Haarfarbe gewöhnt und trug sie wie eine Trophäe.

„Du schaust mich an. Lass es wenn du Nichts willst.", knurrte Draco wütend. Er fühlte sich unwohl und Blaise machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Blaise spießte eine Karotte auf und schob sie sich in den Mund. Langsam kaute er dabei verließ sein Blick Draco nicht.

„Potter war heute nicht in der großen Halle. Zu keiner Zeit…", meinte er leise und Draco blitzte ihn wütend an.

„Und? Was habe ich damit zu tun?", zischte Draco aufgebracht. Ihm war das auch schon aufgefallen. Wie auch nicht?

Aber nach der Sache von gestern, nahm er es dem Gryffindor auch nicht übel. Wahrscheinlich ruhte er sich nur aus… oder?

Oder?

„Vielleicht solltest du mal anschauen gehen?", erwiderte Blaise ungerührt und nahm noch einen Bissen.

Diese Ruhe die der Schwarzhaarige ausdrückte machte Draco rasend. Wie konnte er so… so ruhig sein?

„Wie kommst du darauf dass es mich interessiert ob Potter was isst oder nicht? Wie kommst du darauf dass ich mich sorge?"

„Ich hab nie etwas von sorgen gemacht… Aber, tust du es denn?" Die Augen seines Freundes fixierten ihn und Draco fühlte sich noch schlechter. Dabei wusste er nicht mal warum.

„Nein!", rief er fast aufgebracht und handelte sich seltsame Blicke von den anderen Slytherins ein. „Nein." Wiederholte er diesmal leise.

Er starrte auf sein Essen. Der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen und miesmutig schob er den Teller von sich. „Ich geh aufs Zimmer.", knurrte er ärgerlich und stand auf um zu gehen. Das Grinsen von Blaise sah er nicht.

* * *

Es war kalt draußen am See, als Harry langsam die Uferböschung entlang ging. Der Boden war mittlerweile hart gefroren und von den letzten Regen waren keine Spuren mehr zu sehen.

Das Laub knisterte unter seinen Füßen und gedankenverloren schaute er zum verbotenen Wald hinüber.

Er ließ noch mal die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden wiederkehren. Sein Misslungener Versuch Sirius wieder zu sehen, Draco der ihn rettete, der nachfolgende Streit…

Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte konnte er es dem Blonden nicht eimal übel nehmen. Er hatte fahrlässig gehandelt, nicht nur mit seinem Leben sondern auch mit dem von vielen gespielt und das nur um einen egoistischen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Ohne jede Vorbereitung, ohne jedes Wissen.

Wütend kickte er einen Stein von sich und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Die Kälte die gleich darauf durch seine Robe kroch bemerkte er nicht.

Leises Knacken ließ ihn nach einer Weile auffahren und er schaute sich erschrocken um. War hier noch jemand?  
Wieder knackte es und eine weiße Gestallt fiel vom Himmel und landete neben ihm.

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf.

„Hedwig!" Er hatte die Eule lange nicht mehr gesehen, hatte er ihre Dienste nicht benötigt und in ihm regte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen.

Hedwig jedoch schien es ihm nicht böse zu nehmen und knabberte liebevoll an seinen Fingern, während er sie sich genau ansah.

Ihre Gefieder war dicht und sauber und sie schien an Gewicht zugenommen zu haben. Scheinbar tat ihr die freie Zeit gut.

Er hielt plötzlich inne und runzelte die Stirn. An ihrem Fuß hing eine kleine Pergamentrolle, die er fast übersehen hätte.

Wer schickte ihm innerhalb von Hogwarts Briefe?

„Halt still Mädchen.", murmelte er, als sie sich ein wenig protestierend die Nachricht entfernen ließ und ihre weißen Flügel ihm die Sicht versperrten.

Schnell entfaltet er die Nachricht. Es war ein kleines Stückchen Pergament, das wohl irgendjemand hastig oder wütend ausgerissen hatte.

_Heute Nacht. Selber Ort. Selbe Zeit._

War das Einzige was drauf stand, aber Harry brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen um zu wissen von wem die Nachricht stammte.

* * *

Draco hasste die Blicke von Blaise. Anfangs hatte er sie nicht beachtet. Danach hatte er nicht drauf reagiert. Mittlerweile reagierte er immer noch nicht drauf, aber sie waren ihm nicht mehr egal.

Fluchend ließ er den Stift fallen, als ein scharfer Schmerz seine Hand durchzuckte. Dämliche Eule. Sie war ihrem Besitzer definitiv zu ähnlich.  
Nachdem er wütend aus der großen Halle verschwunden war, hatte er sich geschworen Nichts zu machen und sei es nur um Blaise eins auszuwischen.

Allerdings hatte sein Vorsatz nicht lange gehalten und er war wütender in die Eulerei gegangen. Mit einem Stück Pergament das er au seinem Verwandlungsbuch gerissen hatte, hatte er eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben und sich die nächste Eule gegriffen.

Allerdings war zu dem Zeitpunkt nur eine Eule in der Eulerei gewesen; Potters Schneeeule.

Sie hatte sich ziemlich dagegen gewehrt die Nachricht abzuliefern und nur mit sehr viel Geduld, die Draco noch nie hatte und noch weniger zu diesem Zeitpunkt, vielen Bissen und Flüchen war es ihm gelungen der Eule klar zu machen zu wem sie fliegen sollte.

Mittlerweile war seine Geduld **und** seine Laune unter Null gesunken, Blaise würde sich wahrscheinlich mit einer wahren Gewalt von Flüchen wieder finden, sollte er ihn weiterhin anstarren.

Nicht mal seine Zauberkunst Hausaufgaben bekam er fertig. Er war sich sowieso sicher, dass er dieses Fach im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr machen würde. Er war einfach nicht gut in Zauberkunst dazu fehlte ihm definitiv das Verständnis dieses seiner Meinung nach völlig überflüssigen Faches.

Grummelnd sprach er einen Tempuszauber. Kurz vor acht. Er hatte noch ein wenig Zeit und könnte, bevor die Bücherei schließend würde, sich einige Bücher besorgen die ihm vielleicht helfen würden.

Schnell zog er sich an und verließ seinen Schlafraum.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war gefüllt mit Slytherins und kurz überlegte er sich ob es nicht bessere wäre sich mal wieder zu den anderen aus seinem Jahrgang zu gesellen. Aber so schnell wie dieser Gedanke gekommen war, verschwand er auch schon wieder.

Noch hatte er sie unter Kontrolle und sein letzter Zusammenstoß mit Nott hatte seine Stellung wahrscheinlich noch gefestigt.  
Zumindest hoffte er das.

Das Einzige was ihn wunderte war, dass weder Pansy noch ihre beiden Freundinnen anwesend waren, was schon recht seltsam war.

Wenn er jetzt genau darüber nachdachte, war seine Frau-in-Lauerstellung, schon das ganze Jahr kaum in der Nähe von anderen.

Eigentlich völlig untypisch von Pansy. Sie liebte es Mittelpunkt der Gespräche und der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein, fast noch mehr als Draco selbst.

Vielleicht sollte er dem ein wenig näher auf den Grund gehen, allerdings nicht jetzt. Er musste seine Bücher bekommen, anschließend seine Hausaufgaben machen und dann hatte er noch ein Treffen mit Potter…

* * *

Zu genau derselben Zeit wie immer verließ Draco sein Zimmer und ging hinaus auf die Flure. Er hatte nachgedacht in der Zeit in der er gewartet hatte bis die Meisten schlafen gegangen waren.

Er würde sein Ziel erreichen. Er würde seinen Auftrag ausfüllen, koste es was es wolle.

Er musste andernfalls würde er nicht überleben und war es nicht die Aufgabe… nein die Bestimmung eines Slytherins zu überleben?

Keiner würde ihm helfen wenn er sich gegen den dunklen Lord stellen würde. Er würde alleine sein…

Aber war es nicht vielleicht besser alleine zu sein, aber dennoch mit reinem Gewissen?

„Blödsinn.", schimpfte er mit sich selbst und brachte so seine Gedanken zum Schweigen.

Vorübergehend zumindest.

* * *

Potter wartete schon auf ihn. Seine Hand spielte nervös mit seinem Umhang die andere hatte er in seiner Tasche vergraben.

Malfoy musterte ihn nachdenklich im Schatten des Turmes und plötzlich waren da wieder die Zweifel.

Die Zweifel ob er wirklich da richtige tat. Er war dazu erzogen worden seinem Vater zu folgen. Die Malfoylinie zu beschützen und ihr zu dienen. Blut war dicker als Wasser und war Freundschaft nicht einfach nur Wasser? Etwas was kam aber auch wieder ging…? Verdampfte auf heißem Stein?

Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte er sich noch unwohler. Allerdings hatte alles was er je gelernt hatte darauf basiert und viele andere Dinge bewiesen es. Die Freundschaft zwischen Potter, dem Schlammblut und dem Wiesel zum Beispiel.

War es nicht einfach nur etwas gewesen was geschehen war und dann wieder verschwand? Oder seine Freundschaft mit Crabbe und Goyle… Aber war es Freundschaft gewesen? Wahrscheinlich nicht… Dennoch fielen ihm genug andere Beispiele ein, die er hätte nennen können. Freundschaften kamen und gingen, Familie blieb, oder?

Dennoch fühlte er sich mies, als er Potter so beobachtete.

Er fühlte sich noch mieser, als er daran dachte wie sie sich gegenseitig geholfen hatten und er dennoch der Meinung war den Auftrag seines Vaters auszuführen. Wenn er das wirklich wollte, warum hatte er Potter nicht einfach vom Turm fallen lassen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat auf Potter zu, versuchend die unliebsamen Gedanken mit Worten zu vertreiben.

* * *

Harry war kalt und er verfluchte sich, dass er sich keinen wärmeren Umhang mitgenommen hatte. Nervös zupfte er an seinem Umhang.

Ob Draco noch kommen würde?

Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als jemand neben ihn trat.

„Es riecht nach Schnee, findest du nicht?"

Harrys Kopf ruckte rum und blickte auf Draco der gebannt nach oben in den klaren Himmel schaute.

„Schnee riecht nicht.", erwiderte er nach kurzer Zeit. Draco drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um.

„Oh doch. Schnee riecht. Genauso wie Jahreszeiten, Frühling und Sommer.", meinte er und sog zur Veranschaulichung die Luft tief ein.

„Das sind Jahreszeiten. Die riechen nicht." Was für eine unsinnige Diskussion, dachte Harry bei sich. Und das mit Malfoy.

„Du wirst sehen Potter. Morgen wird alles weiß sein."


	22. Verlust

**Chaoscream** Uff… schön dass es dir gefällt, ich bin mir bei dem ganzen Wirrwar der Geschichte gar nicht mehr so sicher... Sie wird einfach zu lang '' Aber glaub mir, Draco wird in noch grösseren Zwiespalt kommen, als jetzt. Mal schauen, ob er dann auch zu einer Entscheidung bereit ist.

**spiritofair** So schnell wirds wohl nicht gehen (hat wohl jeder schon bemerkt). Aber ich werde zusehen mich zu beeilen.

**Schnuppe** Ne, glaube auf ff.de hast du mir noch nichts dagelassen. Ist allerdings auch nicht wichtig. Das einzige was mir wichtig ist, sind Dinge wie „Das da kannst du verbessern" oder „Was ist das für ne scheisse die du da geschrieben hast" plus Begründung verstehst sich

Bin wohl irgendwie ein wenig masochistisch veranlagt. Naja, das mit dem violett hehe... das werde ich ihm ausrichten. Oh, ich mochte die Idee von Blaise mit violetten Haaren, schon alleine weil das in „die suche" irgendwo verkam.. irgendwoher musste der Junge die Idee ja haben.

Okay das wars vorerst. Mit ein wenig Glück kommt das nächste Kapitel am Donnerstag. Fertig und raufgeladen sind die schon, allerdings müsste ich sie noch mal durchsehen und das alles bei der Arbeit zu machen ist immer etwas... riskant.

Cia Drake

**Kapitel 21**

**Verlust**

_Der Krieg hat einen langen Arm. Schon lange vorher fordert er seine ersten Opfer._

Am nächsten Tag schaute Harry fasziniert aus dem Fenster. Die Länderein von Hogwarts waren schneeweiß und noch immer vielen dicke Flocken vom Himmel.

„Es schneit.", flüsterte er abwesend und Seamus der neben ihm stand, nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, man konnte es gestern schon riechen.", erwiderte er. Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an und unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Hatte Draco das nicht auch gesagt?

* * *

Der Monat November ging ereignislos vorbei. Der Schnee schmolz nicht und behielt Hogwarts und die Umgebung weiterhin unter einer dichten Schneedecke verborgen. Fächer wie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde fielen aus oder wurden nach innen verlegt, da es Madam Sprout nicht möglich gewesen war ins Gewächshaus eins zukommen und Hagrid eine Gruppe von Erstklässlern aus dem brusthohen Schneewehen befreien musste. 

Harry selbst traf sich wie vorher auch fast regelmäßig mit Draco. Es war ein Wunder, das noch niemand etwas Näheres bemerkt hatte und Harry war dankbar dafür. Er konnte nicht noch mehr Trubel gebrauchen.  
Die Zeitungsartikel hatten sich zwar ein wenig gelegt, wahrscheinlich war die Geschichte über ihn, den Auserwählten, mittlerweile ausgebrannt, aber er stand dennoch ständig unter Druck nicht aufzufallen.

Es war das erste Wochenende im Dezember und der nächste Hogsmeadbesuch stand kurz bevor. Dumbledore hatte wieder ein Fest angekündigt und Harry fragte sich woher diese ganzen Feste kamen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob der Direktor dies einfach aus einer Laune heraus machte oder ob er wirklich versuchte die Stimmung der Schüler zu heben.

_Vielleicht beides_.

Harry zog sich gerade seinen roten Schal um, als Seamus mit verdrossenem Gesichtsausdruck hereinkam und ihm zwei Päckchen in die Hand drückte.

„Für dich. Scheinbar beginnt das Theater wieder von vorne.", grummelte er und schaute die Päckchen misstrauisch an.

„Denk dir nichts dabei.", meinte Dean der ebenfalls hereinkam und leicht grinste. „Er hat nur nach der letzten Attacke Angst vor deinen Briefen und Paketen."

„Stimmt nicht.", erwiderte Seamus genervt. Allerdings klang seine Antwort ein wenig flach. Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und besah sich die Päckchen. Er wusste nicht genau was er mit ihnen machen sollte. Sie einfach wegzuwerfen, schien ihm, wie beim letzten Mal schon, unfreundlich. So stellte er sie einfach auf den Tisch im Zimmer und beschloss sie da zu lassen. Vielleicht würde er sie sich irgendwann einmal anschauen… Wenn niemand in der Nähe war.

* * *

Es war kalt, doch zumindest hatte es mittlerweile aufgehört zu schneien. Harry hatte sich nach einer Weile von Dean und Seamus abgesetzt um in Ruhe seine Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen. Die Zeit drängte zwar nicht, aber dieses Mal wollte er sich sicher sein alles zu haben, bevor die Zeit knapp wurde und er wieder alles in der letzten Minute kaufen musste. 

Er grinste, als er sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rief, welche Geschenke er Dean, Seamus und Neville machen würde.

Für Dean war es ein kleines Fußballspiel mit den Spielern der englischen Nationalmannschaft die sich mehr oder weniger von selbst bewegten. Er hatte es in einem kleinen Laden von Hogsmeade entdeckt, der sich auf das Verzaubern von Muggeldingen spezialisiert hatte. Neville bekam von ihm einige Samen der recht seltenen Eisblume, die nur bei den jetzigen Temperaturen wachsen würde. Allerdings war er sich sicher, dass der Junge auch einfach einen stabilen Kältezauber sprechen müsste um die Pflänzchen bei Laune zu halten. Seamus war ihm ein wenig schwerer gefallen. Allerdings war ihm kurz nachdem es angefangen hatte zu schneien aufgefallen, dass der Ire scheinbar immer und überall ziemlich leicht fror und sich aus diesem Grund ständig Handschuhe, Schal und Mütze von Dean und Harry selbst lieh. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er ordentliche Winterkleidung in einem Laden gefunden hatte. Dazu waren alle Sachen mit einem starken Wärmezauber durchwebt.

Es war vielleicht nichts Originelles, dennoch hoffte er sein Freund würde sich darüber freuen.

Langsam schlenderte er die Gassen Hogsmeade entlang und schaute immer wieder unsicher in die umliegenden Geschäfte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher warum er überhaupt schaute und nachdachte.

Draco würde wahrscheinlich kein Weihnachtsgeschenk von ihm annehmen.

Und selbst wenn, was sollte er dem Blonden schenken was der nicht schon längst hatte oder sich kaufen könnte?

Außerdem…. War ihre Freundschaft schon so tief, als dass man sich gegenseitig Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen würde?  
Harry selbst erwartete nichts von Draco, genauso wenig wie dieser wahrscheinlich von ihm, dennoch verspürte der Schwarzhaarige den Drang dem Blonden etwas zu schenken.

Er mochte es zwar ungern zugeben, aber er verdankte dem Slytherin viel. Er hatte ihm von den weiteren Einnahmen der Drogen bewahrt, was für Harry nicht leicht gewesen war, ganz zu schweigen von der Rettung seines Lebens.

Allerdings hatte er bei all der Auswahl, die er in Hogsmeade fand überhaupt keine Ahnung, was man jemanden schenken sollte, der sich im Zweifelsfall alles kaufen könnte.

Nun, vielleicht sollte er doch nicht…

Genau in diesem Moment weckte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit…

* * *

Nachdenklich blickte Draco aus der Turmtür. Gestern hatte man noch ohne Probleme rausgehen können, jetzt allerdings war der Schnee schon so hoch, dass er ihn mit einem milden Feuerzauber aus dem Weg räumen musste um einigermaßen durch die Tür zu passen. 

Sein Atem kam in grauen Wolken aus seinem Mund, als er sich seufzend eine Zigarette ansteckte und den blauen Rauch tief inhalierte. Es war ein seltsames Wetter, das ihm Unwohlsein bereitete. Nicht das er Schnee nicht mochte, wirklich nicht. Er liebte ihn regelrecht. Die kühle, weiße, unschuldig aussehende Schicht ließ alles gefrieren und obwohl sie so wunderbar rein wirkte, versteckte sie doch den Schmutz und den Dreck nur unter einer weißen Decke.

Wie als wolle man versuchen ekelhafte Gerüche mit Parfüm überzusprühen, aber es kam immer wieder durch, es brauchte nur eine Weile.

Und genauso fühlte er sich gerade.

Er war der ekelhafte Geruch, die schmutzige Landschaft. Er war das was am Ende Tod und Verderben bringen würde, dass was man gerne übersah, es aber nach einer Weile nicht mehr konnte. Er wusste das und dennoch tat es weh, wahrscheinlich noch mehr, weil man es wusste und es nicht ändern konnte.

Weil man **sich** nicht ändern konnte.

Er blickte nachdenklich nach oben, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm, aber noch ehe er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen konnte, wurde er von etwas getroffen. Wie aus Reflex ließ er sich aber gerade in diesem Moment zu Boden fallen und blieb bewegungslos im Schnee liegen.

„Malfoy?", fragte eine ängstliche Stimme und Schritte kamen näher.

Erst jetzt wurde Draco bewusst, dass es lediglich ein Schneeball gewesen war, der jetzt unangenehm kalt und nass seinen Nacken hinunter lief.

Natürlich war es Potter gewesen, der diesen geworfen hatte, aber woher hätte Draco das wissen sollen?

_Weil hier keine Todesser reinkommen_, knurrte er gedanklich. Er fühlte sich plötzlich unendlich dumm. _Kommen sie nicht?_, fragte er sich kurz darauf selbst.

Schnell schob er diesen unliebsamen Gedanken bei Seite.

„Malfoy? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Draco grinste leicht. Langsam ballte er seine Hand um ein wenig Schnee. Er hörte die Schritte näher kommen, griff noch mehr Schnee, ballte ihn zusammen und sprang auf. Im Sprung warf er nach Harry, der sich aber erstaunlich schnell duckte, auf dem schneebedeckten Boden stolperte _und_ nun seinerseits im Schnee landete.  
Draco fühlte plötzlich Übermut in sich aufsteigen, den er bisher nie gekannt hatte. Es war wie unter Strom zu stehen und nicht zu wissen wohin mit all der Energie und so sprang er auf Harry der immer noch am Boden lag und fing an ihm den umliegenden Schnee ins Gesicht zu reiben.

Der Gryffindor unter ihm wehrte sich und Draco hatte Mühe in am Boden zu hallten. Ihr Gelächter und ihre Schreie hallten durch die Nacht. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Harry sich unter ihm weg gewunden hatte und nun seinerseits Draco mit Schnee bewarf.

„Du Blödmann.", schimpfte Harry atemlos. „Ich hab mich erschrocken."

Draco grinste nur schelmisch. Er hatte sich noch nie so lebendig wie jetzt gefühlt.

„Du hättest mich nicht bewerfen sollen.", erwiderte er schnippisch. „Ich hätte dabei draufgehen können. Stell dir vor du hättest einen Stein übersehen und ich…", beschwerte er sich und griff nach noch mehr Schnee, doch noch ehe er werfen konnte, landete ein weiterer Ball zielsicher in seinem Gesicht.

Verdutzt wischte Draco sich den Schnee weg und funkelte zu seinem lachenden Gegenüber.

„Das verlangt Rache.", knurrte er aufgebracht.

* * *

Noch nie hatte Draco sich so ausgelassen gefühlt, wie jetzt, wo er mit Harry über den Innenhof tobte und sie sich gegenseitig mit Schnee bewarfen. Der Boden war durchwühlt, ihre Kleidung war nass und kalt. Draco wollte gerade aufgeben, als sich ihm die ideale Gelegenheit bot es Harry heimzuzahlen. _Wer denkt an Kapitulation wenn der Sieg so nahe ist?_

Er sprang auf ihn, riss sie beide zu Boden und grinste bei Harrys überraschtem Keuchen.

„Jetzt hab ich dich.", flüsterte Draco leise. Er griff die Hände des Gryffindors mit einer Hand und hielt sie über dessen Kopf, mit der anderen sammelte er ein wenig Schnee.

„Frag sich nur wie lange noch.", erwiderte Harry, doch dessen schwache Befreiungsversuche brachten Draco nur zum lachen.

Der Blonde wollte gerade den Schnee in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers werfen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Sein Lächeln verschwand und er fühlte sich wie hypnotisiert. Der Schnee schmolz vergessen in seiner Hand, die er schon erhoben hatte.

Draco fühlte wie Wärme in sein Gesicht stieg, als er in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers blickte der ihn fragend anblinzelte. Schnee hatte sich in den schwarzen Haaren verfangen, seine Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet. Draco hatte nie viel auf das Aussehen von Harry gegeben, aber jetzt wo er unter ihm lang, er dessen Körper unter sich fühlen konnte und der Meinung war selbst dessen Atem in seinem Gesicht zu spüren, war er sich dessen Aussehen plötzlich schmerzhaft bewusst.

Das schwarze, strubbelige Haar, der schlanke Körper, die wunderschönen grünen Augen… Draco schluckte. Er mochte diese Gedanken nicht und noch ehe er sich versah, noch ehe ein Wort gesprochen war, stand er hastig auf und verschwand.

* * *

Harry brauchte eine Weile um zu verstehen was gerade passiert war. Sie hatten getobt und dann war Draco plötzlich verschwunden. 

Verwirrt stand er auf, klopfte sich den Schnee von den Sachen und bemerkte dass seine Kleidung durch die Feuchtigkeit schon leicht gefroren war. Fluchend und frierend stapfte er zurück zur Tür und verschwand in Richtung Turm.

* * *

Heißes Wasser lief auf seinen durchkühlten Körper und dennoch war es, als würde alles in ihm kalt sein. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da draußen gefühlt und gedacht hatte. 

Das war nicht er, das war nicht normal und das durfte nicht sein.

_Alles eine Phase, alles nur eine Phase_, versuchte er sich selbst zu beschwichtigen, doch es half nur wenig.

Mit einem Ruck stellte er das Wasser aus, zog sich hastig an und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

„_Seelenleben_.", hauchte er und begriff langsam warum Blaise diesen Namen genommen hatte.

Der Violetthaarige war nicht da, so wie es aussah und Draco runzelte die Stirn. Es war nach ein Uhr und Blaise war nie draußen um diese Zeit.

„Blaise?", fragte Draco in den Raum hinein, doch wie erwartet antwortete niemand. Unruhig zog der Blonde seinen Zauberstab und trocknete sich die Haare, die ihm nun ungekämmt ins Gesicht fielen.

Aufgekratzt wanderte er im Raum umher, schaute sich einige herumliegende Pergamente an, fand aber keine Ruhe. Selbst als er versuchte sich in eines seiner Zaubertrankbücher zu vertiefen, schaffte er es nicht weiter als bis zum ersten Absatz.

Wütend fluchte er einen Tempuszauber. Kurz vor halb zwei. Wo verdammt noch mal blieb Blaise?

Sicherlich, sie hatten in der letzten Zeit so ihre Differenzen gehabt, aber dennoch war es mehr als beunruhigend, das der andere Junge noch nicht da war. Er war weder Vertrauensschüler, noch hatte er sonstige Verpflichtungen, die einen Grund ergaben, warum er noch draußen war.

Kopfschüttelnd stand der Blonde auf, warf das Buch in eine Ecke, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und verschwand auf die Korridore.

* * *

Harry wollte nur noch in den Turm, heiß duschen und dann seine Ruhe haben. Malfoy hatte sich zu seltsam für seinen Geschmack verhalten, er konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Aber vielleicht war das auch zu viel verlangt. Vielleicht war der Unterschied zwischen ihnen einfach zu groß… oder er versuchte es einfach nicht genug. 

Harry bog um die nächste Ecke und hörte wie leises Gelächter -hämisches, leises Gelächter- durch einen Nebengang hallte. Er befand sich im dritten Stock, der auf einem Umweg zu den Gryffindorräumen führte. Er hatte diesen Weg eigentlich nur genommen, weil er nicht mit jemand zusammenstoßen wollte, aber scheinbar war er heute Nacht doch nicht der Einzige auf den Fluren.

Unauffällig ließ er sich in den Schatten einer Säule gleiten und schaute in die Richtung aus der das Gelächter gekommen war. Er wusste noch vom zweiten Jahr, dass sich in diesem Gang keine Bilder befanden, er wirkte auf Harry immer verlassen und einsam, allerdings nie auf eine beruhigende Art und Weise, aus diesem Grund mied er diesen Teil Hogwarts meist.

Dennoch war jetzt seine Neugierde geweckt und langsam ging er im Schatten weiter.

Der Gang war nicht lang und das dämmrige Licht der wenigen Fackeln, warf lange Schatten in denen Harry sich ohne Probleme bewegen konnte. Er verfluchte sich dass er diesmal weder seine Karte, noch seinen Umhang mitgenommen hatte. Immer wenn man etwas brauchte…

Vorsichtig reckte er den Hals um hinter einer der Säulen hervor zu schauen. Auf dem Boden lag ein dunkler Haufen und der Schwarzhaarige war sich nicht ganz sicher, was es genau war.

Unsicher schaute er sich um, lauschte, aber da schien nichts zu sein, nur sein leiser Atem und das Blut das in seinen Ohren rauschte.

Zögernd trat er auf das Ende des Ganges, das sich in drei weitere Richtungen kreuzte und endlich ausreichend beleuchtet war.

Seine Schritte wurden noch langsamer, als der Lumpen am Boden sich als größer entpuppte als ursprünglich angenommen. Es war nur seltsam verkrümmte und…

„Großer Merlin.", hauchte Harry erschrocken und seine Augen weiteten sich. Es war kein Lumpen oder etwas anderes… Es war ein Schüler. Ein Schüler mit dunkel, schimmernden Haaren… violett.

„Zabini.", keuchte Harry und versuchte den Körper vorsichtig umzudrehen, als ihn eine Stimme innehalten ließ.

„Halt. Fass ihn nicht an."

* * *

Draco wusste nicht genau warum er ausgerechnet hierhin gegangen war. Vielleicht war es Intuition gewesen oder auch Zufall, allerdings hatten sich so viele Ereignisse in der Nähe im dritten Stock abgespielt, dass er schon nicht mehr an Zufall glauben konnte. Er sah gerade noch wie sich eine Gestallt über etwas beugte. 

„Halt. Fass ihn nicht an." Für Draco gab es keinen Zweifel, dass es Blaise war. Er sah das Violett schimmern, im Licht der Fackeln.

„Malfoy." Draco seufzte auf und ließ seinen gezogenen Zauberstab sinken. Eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass er es nicht mit Blaises Angreifer zu tun hatte und er hätte sich auch denken können, dass die andere Person Harry gewesen war. Wie sollte es auch anders sein?

„Potter. Du scheinst Ärger regelrecht zu suchen." Der Schwarzhaarige zog eine Grimasse.

„Meistens sucht er mich.", erwiderte er grummelnd und rang Draco ein verzerrtes Grinsen ab, als er auf die Beiden zuschritt und sich in die Hocke niederließ.

„Hast du gesehen wer das war?", fragte er und drehte Blaise vorsichtig um. Dessen Gesicht war kalkweiß und die Lippen blau. Sie mussten ihn sofort zu Madam Pomfrey bringen.

„Oh verdammt…", fluchte Harry neben ihm und er sah wie sich der Junge die Hand vor den Mund hielt. „Er ist nicht… er ist doch nicht…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, prüfte aber vorsichtshalber den Puls von Blaise.

„Allerdings weiß ich nicht für wie lange. Wir müssen ihn **sofort** zu Madam Pomfrey bringen." _Oh Scheiße, Blaise_, dachte er, versuchte aber die Ruhe zu behalten. Harry sah aus, als würde er sich übergeben müssen oder in Tränen ausbrechen, etwas was Draco verwunderte. Zutiefst.

„Los, Potter, beweg dich."

* * *

Als sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel machten, begegneten sie keinem Lehrer, keinem Schüler. Nicht einmal Mrs. Norris ließ sich auf den Fluren blicken und Harry musste zugeben, egal wie viel Schutz Hogwarts gab, jetzt bei Nacht, wenn wirklich alles still war, erschien es ihm doch ein wenig … beunruhigend. 

Der Geist der Schule schien durch die Wände zu sickern und in ihnen zu pulsierte, als wäre das Schloss selbst lebendig.

Tatsächlich hatte er mal so etwas gelesen. Es gab Magier, die um ihre Heimat und ihre Familie über Generationen zu schützen, einen besonderen Zauber auf ihr Gebäude legten. Er bewirkte, dass das jeweilige Anwesen sein eigenes Selbst bekam, dass es sich wie ein Parasit in den Geist des Magiers einnistete, von seiner Magie lebte und sich ernährte. Selbst viele hundert Jahre später würde es noch immer ein Bewusstsein haben, es würde von der Magie seiner Bewohner leben und im Falle der Not, alles tun um sie zu beschützen.

Harry würde es nicht wundern, wenn diese Magie auch in Hogwarts stecken würde.

Sein Blick glitt nachdenklich zu Malfoy, der erleichtert aussah, als sie endlich den Krankenflügel erreicht hatten.

Wahrscheinlich war der Slytherin doch nicht so eiskalt wie er sich immer gab.

Insgesamt dauerte es eine halbe Stunde bis Madam Pomfrey Blaise untersucht hatte. Sie selbst schien noch ziemlich mitgenommen davon, dass man sie aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen hatte und war dementsprechend langsam.

Malfoy beobachtete alles mit aufmerksamem Blick und Harry fragte sich ob dieses Misstrauen angeboren oder eher doch antrainiert war. Es schien als würde der Blonde jeden Moment erwarten, dass etwas nicht so lief, wie es zu laufen hatte und er plötzlich eingreifen musste.

„Malfoy. Entspann dich. Pomfrey hat mich schon mehr mal's wieder zusammen geflickt, es wird schon nichts allzu Schlimmes sein." _Hoffe ich_, fügte er gedanklich hinzu. Er kannte Blaise nicht besonders gut und er hatte sich auch nie sonderlich Gedanken um den Slytherin gemacht aber nun… Wer sagte ihm, dass diese Attacke nicht eigentlich ihm gegolten hatte? Die ganzen Unfälle in der letzten Zeit…

„Du solltest dich besser selbst entspannen.", erwiderte Malfoy zischend und schaute Harry aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Du machst dir schon wieder Gedanken die so sinnlos und unnötig sind, dass nicht mal ein Hufflepuff sich die Zeit für sie nehmen würde."

Harry schaute ihn wütend an und wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, als er merkte, dass der Slytherin das wahrscheinlich nicht einmal böse gemeint hatte. Er war sich dessen zwar nicht sonderlich sicher, aber… Nun ja.

Dann endlich kam Madam Pomfrey aus dem Vorhang, denn sie provisorisch um Blaise' Bett gespannt hatte, hervor.

„Ihr beide könnt jetzt in eure Schlafsäle zurückkehren und keine Umwege." Sie sah sie beide etwas seltsam an. „Ich werde jetzt erst einmal Slytherins-Hauslehrer und Professor Dumbledore darüber informieren müssen. Und nun raus und seit froh, dass ich euch keine Punkte abziehe oder frage was ihr jetzt noch auf den Fluren macht." Wieder dieser seltsame Blick. „In diesem Fall war eure Nachtschwärmerei, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, mehr als ein glücklicher Zufall. Allerdings denke ich, dass man euch morgen noch einmal genau fragen wird was passiert ist. Und nun geht…"

* * *

Draco verließ mit Harry an seiner Seite still den Krankenflügel. Er fühlte sich schlecht, denn irgendwo gab er sich die Schuld an Blaise' jetzigem Zustand. Woher dieser Gedanke genau kam wusste er nicht, aber er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass es etwas mit seiner Bitte, mit der er vor einiger Zeit zu Blaise gekommen war, zu tun hatte. Er würde der Sache näher auf den Grund gehen. 

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du niemanden gesehen hast, Potter?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile. Der Schwarzhaarige neben ihm schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe Gelächter gehört. Kann dir aber nicht einmal sagen, ob es weiblich oder männlich war. Das Echo war zu verzerrt."

Der Blonde schaute überrascht auf.

„Echo?" Er sah wie Harry nickte und anhielt. Ab hier trennten sich ihre Wege.

„Das Echo der Wände. Ich bin durch einen leeren Seitengang gekommen. Die Stimmen wurden gegen die Wände geworfen und sind widergehallt. So entstand dass Echo.", murmelte Harry.

„Ich weiß, was ein Echo ist Potter. Es hat mich nur gewundert, dass dort eines entstehen kann, wo doch überall Dinge hängen und stehen die das eigentlich verhindern.", erwiderte Draco und zog die Stirn in Falten. Harry erwiderte seinen Blick, schaute dann aber in Richtung Treppe.

„Dort gibt es Nichts. Weder Fackeln noch Bilder oder Statuen. Gar nichts, nur leere Wände."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er nachdenklich mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden schabte.

„Und alles im dritten Korridor. Schon seltsam…", murmelte er zu sich selbst, dann blickte er auf. „Potter, wir sehen uns morgen, denke ich…"

Er drehte sich um, doch ihm entging nicht, dass Harry ihn erst seltsam anblickte und dann leicht lächelte.

„Bis morgen."


	23. Weihnachtsball und Geschenke

**Kapitel 22**

**Weihnachtsball und Geschenke**

_Das Geheimnis des Glücks liegt nicht im Besitz, sondern im Geben. Wer andere glücklich macht, wird glücklich. (André Gide)_

* * *

Die Nachricht von dem Überfall auf Blaise Zabini verbreitete sich rasch in der Schule. Gerüchte gingen herum, dass Voldemort seine Anhänger in die Schule eingeschleust hatte und das dieser nun einen nach dem anderen umbringen würde, auch wenn es nicht erklären würde, warum ein Slytherin der Erste war.

Andere sagten, Blaise hatte jemand anderem die Freundin ausgespannt und hatte anschließend einen Zusammenstoß mit dem eifersüchtigen Freund gehabt.

Und das waren längst nicht alle, nur die, die Harry häufig genug gehört hatte. Dazu kam dann aber noch, dass Dumbledore sie zur Mittagszeit zu sich ins Büro rief, was wiederum die ganze Schule mitbekam.

Das Thema „Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy", war zwar dieses Jahr ein wenig abgeflaut, da nur noch wenige Streitereien ausgetragen wurden (zumindest keine öffentlichen, so munkelten die Schüler), aber dank Dumbledores Sensibilität wurden sie wieder zum Gespräch aller Leute.

Was hatten die beiden Erzrivalen mit dem Angriff auf Zabini zu tun?

Wollte Malfoy einen seiner Slytherins bestrafen und war Harry dazwischen gegangen? Oder war es genau anders herum gewesen? Oder hatte Blaise Harry angegriffen und Malfoy hatte Blaise auch noch geholfen?

Harry beschloss für sich, als er die Statue des Gargoyles hinter sich ließ, dass er heute nicht mehr in die Große Halle gehen wollte.

Nachdem er sich bei Dobby einige belegte Brote geholt hatte, zog er sich in Richtung des Westturms zurück. Hier würde zur Mittagszeit hoffentlich keiner sein und er konnte in Ruhe essen um dann später in den Unterricht zurückzukehren.

Während er den Teller mit den Broten und einigen anderen Kleinigkeiten in der einen Hand balancierte (Dobby hatte ihm wieder viel zu viel mitgegeben), stieß er mit dem Fuß die Tür zum Turm auf, die knarrend aufschwang.

„Oh, Potter, wie ich sehe hast du mir was mitgebracht.", ertönte da auch schon die Stimme von Malfoy, der an der Brüstung stand. Harry hätte vor Schreck fast den Teller fallen gelassen. Seufzend ließ er den Kopf sinken und trat auf die Plattform. Er hatte wirklich nicht mehr viel gegen Malfoy einzuwenden, außer vielleicht seinen zu sarkastischen Humor, seine widerliche snobbische Art, sein ausgeprägtes Ego…

Er schweifte ab.

Dennoch, er empfand keinen Hass mehr auf ihn, wie konnte er auch? Zu viel hatten sie in zu kurzer Zeit erlebt, dass man nicht so einfach vergessen konnte, selbst wenn man es wollte. Allerdings schien das Schicksal sie mit allen Mittel aneinander ketten zu wollen, zumindest hatte Harry den Anschein. Ganz nachdem Motto ‚Und seit ihr nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt'.

„Hier. Dobby hat genug mitgegeben um eine ganze Armee zu versorgen." Ein wenig übertrieben, dass wusste er selbst, aber es würde für sie beide reichen. Der Blonde drehte sich um und griff sich eines der Brote, während er Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anschaute.

„Für meinen Geschmack höre ich den Namen ‚Dobby' definitiv zu häufig. Bei Gelegenheit würde ich ihn mir gerne selber mal anschauen. Wenn er einer unserer Hauselfen war…", murmelte der Blonde, während er langsam kaute.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf den Boden am Rande der Tür nieder. Der Brüstung würde er erstmal nicht mehr zu nahe kommen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass die Person es wieder versuchen wird.", meinte Draco, als er Harry an der Wand sitzen sah. Dennoch machte auch er keine weiteren Anstalten sich weiter über den Rand zu lehnen um das Treiben unten zu beobachten. Viel eher ging er langsamen Schrittes auf Harry zu und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

„Snape hat heute Morgen mit mir gesprochen.", Malfoys Stimme klang plötzlich niedergeschlagen und Harrys Laune sank tiefer. War er vorher nur sauer und genervt gewesen, so empfand er jetzt Mitleid. Mitleid für jemanden den er weder kannte noch mochte. Dennoch hatte er Mitleid, weil es eine Person war die unter etwas zu leiden hatte obwohl er damit nichts zu tun hatte und weil er Malfoys Freund war.

„Was genau hat er gesagt? Wann wird es Zabini wieder besser gehen? McGonagall wollte mir nichts sagen." Nicht das Harry groß weitergebohrt hatte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Interesse so … wie soll man sagen, gering war.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Blaise wird schnell übersehen und einfach… nun ja vergessen." Malfoy lächelte schief. „Manchmal glaube ich dass ein Fluch auf ihm lastet." Er richtete den Blick wieder auf den Boden und kaute nachdenklich auf einer Pastete.

In diesem Moment kam Harry die Situation völlig surreal vor. Sie saßen hier, aßen gemeinsam und unterhielten sich auf normaler Basis. Seltsam… „Blaise liegt im Koma. Sie wissen nicht für wie lange aber nachdem was Snape mir gesagt hatte, scheint das was passiert war von starker magischer Natur. Es war Glück dass wir ihn so schnell gefunden haben."

„Aber er wird es überleben, oder?" Harrys Mund war plötzlich trocken bei dem Gedanken dass Zabini es vielleicht nicht schaffen würde. Wie hatte er die Situation nur so unterschätzen können? Wir hatte er den Slytherin nur so **vergessen** können?

„Ich denke."

_Nein, ich hoffe_, verbesserte sich Draco gedanklich. Er nahm es Harry nicht übel dass er Blaise fast vergessen hatte. So viele taten es, er selbst teilweise. Wie könnte er sich darüber noch weiter aufregen? Über eine Sache die man scheinbar nicht ändern konnte?

„Hätte Gott gewollt dass das Leben einfach ist, hätte er es nicht kompliziert gemacht", meinte Harry plötzlich heiser lachend und schaute auf. Draco blickte ihn von der Seite aus an. Der Wind hatte das Haar des Gryffindors noch mehr zerzaust und er sah aus wie nach einem schnellen Ritt auf einem Besen oder nach einer wilden Nacht.

Unwillkürlich lächelte der Blonde.

„Du glaubst an Gott?", fragte Draco nachdenklich. Er hatte davon gehört. Es war eine Muggelsache und ziemlich kompliziert. Aber wer verstand schon die Muggel?

„Nein, Gott ist tot."

* * *

Die Zeit bis Weihnachten verstrich schnell für Draco. Es war wie ein Wirbel aus Farben und Gewohnheiten, die wie ein Strudel an ihm vorbei zogen.

Er besuchte Blaise fast jeden Tag, traf Harry so oft es ging wenn auch teilweise ungewollt, erledigte seine Hausaufgaben und dennoch war er bei all dem nie ganz konzentriert.

Er hatte Mitschuld an Blaises jetziger Verfassung, er betrog Harry mit jedem Wort, dass er sprach und mit jeder Minute die sie zusammen verbrachten und wozu machte er überhaupt noch Hausaufgeben, wenn er doch eh dem dunklen Lord folgen würde und dann tot auf einem Schlachtfeld verrotten würde?

Was brachten all diese Normalitäten noch?

Nichts… Und das war wohl das Schlimmste von allem. Er fühlte wie schon vorher nur diese unerträgliche Leere, die sich immer weiter in ihm ausbreitete.

Dann kam das Wochenende vor Weihnachten und Draco fühlte sich das erste Mal seit langem wieder aufgekratzt. Dank des bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball müsste er nicht nach Hause zurück. Eine Tatsache, die ihn beruhigte und die er wohl größtenteils seiner Mutter verdankte die sich gegen seinen Vater durchgesetzt hatte. Ein Malfoy dürfte bei so einem Fest, wo doch die ganze Schule dran teilnahm, nicht fehlen.

Allerdings stellte ihn dies noch vor eine weitere Herausforderung. Geschenke.

Oder eher gesagt, nur zwei. Er hatte noch nie wirklich Geschenke an andere Personen gemacht. Dies erledigte meistens seine Mutter für ihn, indem sie einen Tag vor Weihnachten die Posteulen im Manor mit Fracht belud die sie über das Jahr weg gekauft hatte. Draco wusste nicht mal genau wem er was zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Nie. Doch dieses Mal war es etwas anderes.

Er wollte Blaise eine Freude machen indem er ihm etwas Besonderes brachte, denn auf Dracos ‚offizieller Freundesliste' seine Mutter stand er unter Garantie nicht und auch wenn es dem anderen Slytherin in seiner momentanen Lage sicherlich nicht viel helfen würde, so würde es doch zumindest Dracos Gewissen ein wenig beruhigen. Er gab sich, trotz aller Regeln die er für sich selbst hatte, die Schuld oder zumindest einen Teil dieser, sich selbst. Denn einen Verdacht auf den Täter hatte Draco schon lange, schon vor all den seltsamen Unfällen und den Zusammenstößen mit Harry. Allerdings fehlten ihm noch zu viele Teile und er würde nichts sagen bevor er nicht alles kristallklar vor sich hatte.

Allerdings waren dies andere Probleme auf die er sich später konzentrieren würde. Nachdem er nämlich Crabbe und Goyle im Honigtopf abgehängt hatte und durch die frei gezauberten und mittlerweile einigermaßen begehbaren Straßen von Hogsmeade schlenderte, blieb ihm immer noch das Problem mit den Geschenken.

Was schenkte man, wenn man noch nie geschenkt hatte?

Für Blaise fand er überraschender Weise ziemlich schnell ein geeignetes Geschenk. Ein kleines, unscheinbares Buch, dass er in einem kleinen Trödelladen gefunden hatte, den er unter normalen Umständen nie betreten hätte, dazu noch einige seltene Zutaten die er extra aus der Nocturngasse bestellt hatte und das Geschenk war perfekt. Es würde Blaise, so hoffte er zumindest, gefallen.

Jedoch gab es da noch jemand anderen, der nicht auf der Liste seiner Mutter stand und was diese Person anging war er sich alles andere als sicher.

Waren sie so gute Freunde dass man sich etwas schenkte? Waren sie überhaupt Freunde? Was genau waren sie eigentlich?

Und was sollte er dem Gryffindor schenken, was dieser nicht schon hatte oder was er vielleicht nicht wollte?

Es war ein kleiner Laden am Ende von Hogsmeade indem er schussendlich fündig wurde.

* * *

Als Draco den kleinen Laden betrat, schlug ihm Wärme und Staub entgegen. Er hustete und die Türglocke klingelte leicht, der Raum schien den Laut sofort zu verschlucken.

Die Regale an den Wänden waren vollgestopft mit kleineren Sachen, Büchern und Dingen für die Draco beim besten Willen (hätte er diesen gehabt), keine Bezeichnung fand. Eine kleine schrullige Hexe, mit dünnem weiß grauem Haar, begrüßte ihn mit einer altertümlichen Verbeugung. Sie hinkte als sie anschließend auf ihn zuging.

„Ah, ich habe mir schon fast gedacht dass so einer wie du sich hierher verirren wird.", krächzte sie und Draco lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. Sie schien eine richtige Hexe zu sein. Nicht die Bezeichnung ‚Hexe' an sich, sondern so eine, die sich noch mit den alten Küsten auskannte weit ab von dem was sie in der Schule lernten. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drehte die Handfläche nach oben. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich stark und die Furchen in ihrem Gesicht waren tief. Langsam vor sie mit ihren klauenhaften Fingern die Lienen seiner Hand nach. Er wagte es nicht sich ihr zu entziehen.

„Willst du die Sonne einfangen so wie der andere den Schnee?", fragte sie, als sie wieder aufschaute und Draco kam sich ein wenig blöd vor. Die Sonne einfangen? Schnee? Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich doch im Laden geirrt. Gerde wollte er wieder umdrehen, als eine überraschend starke knochige Hand ihren Griff um die seine verstärkte.

„Warte, warte, nicht so schnell junger Malfoy.", wisperte sie heiser und Draco drehte sich erschrocken um, riss sich dabei los.

„Woher", er versuchte seine Stimme arrogant klinge zu lassen, aber irgendwie wollte ihm das dieses Mal nicht so gelingen wie sonst „Kennen sie meinen Namen?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte schnalzend den Kopf.

„Wie viele Hexen und Zauberer kennst _du_, die dich _nicht_ kennen?", erwiderte sie und traf dabei genau den Ton, den Draco anschlagen wollte und ihm misslungen war. „Du willst jemanden etwas schenken, nicht? Etwas Besonderes, etwas Teures, etwas was ihn beeindruckt, oder? Nun… teure Sachen habe ich nicht. Besonders? Weiß nicht ob sie dass sind…" Sie schaute sich prüfend um. „Und beeindrucken wirst du ihn damit wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Allerdings wird er dieses Geschenk nicht vergessen." Ihre Augen glitzerten beunruhigend und Draco wünschte sich diesen Laden niemals betreten zu haben. Er hatte schon viel gesehen, kannte die Nocturngasse und einige andere Zaubererviertel voll schwarzer Magie, aber diese Hexe machte ihm eindeutig klar, dass er noch nicht mal die Hälfte von dem gesehen hatte was es in schwarzen Straßen und Läden zu sehen gab.

„Das er nie vergessen wird? Was soll das sein?", fragte er ungläubig und versuchte so sein Unwohlsein zu überspielen.

„Genau das was ich dir gesagt habe. Und nun komm hier rüber. Ich habe es hier, das was du suchst."

Widerwillig folgte er ihr ein wenig tiefer in den Laden hinein. Die Luft war hier erdrückend und er hätte fast glauben können es wäre Sommer draußen.

Geübte ließ sie ihre Hand über einen Vorhang gleiten. Als dieser zur Seite geschoben wurde, gab er den Blick auf zwei große Glaskugeln frei die auf einem metallenen Gesteck nebeneinander standen. Die eine Kugel war leer und leuchtete noch leicht bläulich weiß. Die andere hatte ein warmes Rotgelb und in ihr befand sich eine weitere Kugel, wesentlich kleiner. Sie erinnerte Draco ein wenig an ein ‚Erinnermich'.

„Das hier ist ein Stück Sonne.", erzählte sie und fuhr liebevoll mit ihrer alten, runzligen Hand über die Glaskugel. „Sie wird Wärme und Licht spenden wo beides fehlt."

„Und was soll ich damit?", fragte er unsicher. Sein Blick wurde fast magisch von der Kugel angezogen und er musste sich zwingen die Alte anzuschauen.

„Verschenken, denke ich. Du bist schließlich hierher gekommen um ein Geschenk zu kaufen, oder?", sie lächelte nachsichtig und es schien Draco als wollte sie ihn verarschen.

„Aber was tut sie…?", fragte er noch einmal sich nicht ganz sicher was die Alte von ihm wollte. Langsam wurde er wütend. Sie kannte ihn, warum behandelte sie ihn dann nicht angemessen? Warum behandelte sie ihn wie einen dummen Jungen?

„Das habe ich schon gesagt. Licht und Wärme spenden wo beides fehlt." Sie hob die Glaskugel an und es wurde noch wärmer. Draco fing leicht an zu schwitzen, ob nun durch die Wärme oder aus Nervosität. „Sie hatte ein Gegenstück. Den eingefangenen Schnee…Aber den habe ich schon verkauft!", zwinkerte sie. „Komm ich pack es dir ein."

* * *

Weihnachten kam schneller als es Harry und Draco lieb war. Die große Halle wurde geschmückt, Hagrid brachte riesige Tannen aus dem Verbotenen Wald mit und Flitwick schmückte diese mit Hilfe von McGonagall.

Die Schüler sprachen über nichts Anderes mehr als wer mit wem gehen würde, was sie anziehen würden und was nicht alles auf so einem Ball passieren könnte, jetzt da sie im sechsten Jahrgang waren. Selbst die vielen Hausaufgaben die sie vor den Ferien aufbekamen, schienen die Schüler dieses Jahr besser zu verkraften. Es wurde definitiv weniger gemurrt und es schien fast so, als hätten die Meisten den nahenden Krieg schon vergessen.

Harry selbst konnte diesem Fest nur mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen sehen. Da Seamus und Dean diesmal beschlossen hatten ihn mitzunehmen, egal was er dazu sagen würde, hatten sie ihn auch gleich dazu gebracht sich neue Festtagsroben zu besorgen, selbst wenn er alleine gehen würde wie er ihnen deutlich klar gemacht hatte.

Er war einer Blamage an Halloween erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen, da würde er sie auch am Weihnachtsball vermeiden können. So hoffte er zumindest.

„Harry?", fragte ein etwas rot angelaufener Neville. Verwirrt schaute der Schwarzhaarige auf.

„Was gibt's?"

„Da unten ist… nun ja, komm lieber selbst nachschauen…", meinte der etwas schüchterne Junge und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum.

Neugierig geworden stand Harry auf und folgte nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Einige der älteren Gryffindors hatten sich draußen am Eingang versammelt und schienen scheinbar ein wenig verwirrt. Erstklässler versuchten ebenfalls einen Blick auf das was vor dem Eingang war zu erhaschen, schienen sich aber nicht zu Nahe ranzutrauen. Harry konnte sehen, dass die Emotionen der Meisten zwischen Unglauben, Wut und einem Lachanfall schwankten und es verwirrte ihn.

„Ha, Harry scheinbar hast du Besuch.", grölte Seamus plötzlich. „Schau da."

Langsam kam Harry näher und drängte sich durch die Menge von Schülern. Selbst die Jüngeren hatten sich mittlerweile zum Ausgang gedrängt.

„Nott scheint dir einen Antrag oder so machen zu wollen.", meinte Dean ebenfalls grinsend und schaute auf das Geschehen auf dem Flur. Die fette Dame fing plötzlich an zu zetern, als eine scheußliche Stimme ein Lied anstimmte.

Es erinnerte Harry stark an das welches er im zweiten Jahr von Ginny bekommen hatte, allerdings hatte der Gnom damals mehr Talent besessen (für einen Gnom versteht sich). Nott dagegen war so schrecklich, dass einer aus der Masse scheinbar genug hatte und einen Schweigezauber auf ihn hängte.

Selbst Harry fing an zu lachen, als Nott sein Lied stumm fortführte und dann plötzlich innehielt.

Es war interessant zusehen, wie seine Gesichtsfarbe sich von schneeweiß zu einem grellen Rot und dann in ein Übelkeit erregendes Grün verwandelte.

Anschließend sah man nur noch wie er rennend das Weite suchte. Grölend riefen ihm die Gryffindors hinterher.

Immer noch lachend verschwand Harry mit Seamus und Dean im Schlafsaal, wo die gesamte Situation noch einmal wiederholt wurde.

Harry hörte mit einem Schmunzeln den Ausführungen der andere zu, auch wenn er irgendwie den Verdacht hatte die Person zu kennen, die hinter diesem… Beispiel schlechter Musik steckte.

* * *

Draco hatte immer noch ein Grinsen im Gesicht, als Harry ihn später am Abend traf.

„Du scheinst scheinbar nie schlafen zu müssen.", wurde er begrüßt, kümmerte sich aber wenig drum sondern ließ sich neben den Slytherin an die Wand fallen.

„Dann scheinen wir schon zwei zu sein.", erwiderte er nur gelassen und atmete die kalte Luft rein. Es war verdammt kalt draußen, wann es wohl aufhören würde zu schneien?

„Vielleicht solltest du dir demnächst mehr anziehen, als immer nur deinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Es wird noch kälter werden.", meinte der Slytherin nach einer Weile und Harry beobachtete missbilligend wie er sich eine Zigarette anzündete.

„Das du das nicht lassen kannst…", knurrte er verdrießlich und hustete als Malfoy ihn den Rauch ins Gesicht blies.

„Was denn?"

Harry beschloss nicht zu antworten, sondern funkelte den Blonden nur böse an.

„Wie geht es Zabini?", fragte er nach einer Weile der Stille. Malfoy schaute ihn überrascht an, dann schnippte er seine Zigarette weg und blickte wieder stur nach vorne. Seine Augen zogen sich leicht zusammen.

„Unverändert. Allerdings wissen sie jetzt was die Ursache für das Koma ist." Harry horchte auf und fing nervös an mit dem Saum seines Umhangs zu spielen.

Draco vermied ein Schmunzeln, als er sah wie Harry nervös wurde. Ihm schien das Thema irgendwie unangenehm zu sein, zumindest hatte es den Anschein.

Draco bezweifelte allerdings das dies mit irgendetwas anderem zu tun hatte als mit der Tatsache das Harry sich lediglich schlecht fühlte und nicht wusste wie er seine Besorgnis für eine Person die er weder kannte geschweige den mochte, ausdrücken sollte. Draco würde es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen, wenn es ihn überhaupt nicht interessierte, aber der Gryffindor schien scheinbar nicht nur aus Höflichkeit gefragt zu haben.

„Es war der _Schlaf der lebenden Toten_. Ich denke nicht das du jemals davon gehört hast, darum werde ich…" Er wurde von einem breit grinsenden Harry unterbrochen.

„Den _Schlaf der lebenden Toten_ erhält man durch Zugabe geriebener Affodillwurzel zu einem Wermutaufguss, dazu kann man auch ein wenig Baldrian geben. Er gilt als extrem starker Schlaftrunk, daher der Name ‚Schlaf der lebenden Toten'." Draco schaute ich ein wenig verwundert an. „Und da sagt Snape immer du würdest nie zuhören. Großartige Leistung Potter, wirklich, hätte ich nicht erwartet."

„Und das aus dem Munde des großen Draco Malfoy." Draco schaute ihn spöttisch an.

„So etwas bekommt nicht jeder, Potter."

„Nein, wahrscheinlich. Was bin ich doch für ein glücklicher Auserwählter.", die Antwort kam sarkastisch und ein wenig genervt.

„Die Zeitungen haben in der letzten Zeit wenig über dich geschrieben. Ich denke das ist ein gutes Zeichen.", meinte Draco nach einer Weile und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an.

„Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher ob das nicht vielleicht die bekannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist. Bei meinem Glück sitzen die mir nächste Woche schon wieder im Nacken wegen dem blöden Weihnachtsball."

„Liegt wohl an dir und dem Drang sich ständig ins Rampenlicht drängen zu müssen.", erwiderte Draco und begriff im selben Moment wie die Worte ausgesprochen waren, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Harry schaute ihn an, seine Augen verengt, die Lippen schmal zusammengepresst.

„Das war ein Scherz Potter. Ist gut, reg dich wieder ab." Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Aber, was soll das Ganze mit dem Weihnachtsball zu tun haben?"

„He, es wundert mich, dass du bisher noch nichts mitbekommen hast. Immerhin gehe ich davon aus, dass es deine … Idee war Nott singen zu lassen. Am Ende kommt noch jemand drauf der Auserwählte hätte jemanden ausgewählt."

„Lasches Wortspiel, Potter.", grinste Draco und kam sich plötzlich etwas dumm vor. „Allerdings musst du zugeben, dass meine Idee nicht schlecht war. Auch wenn Nott nicht unbedingt ein Gesangstalent ist wie ich feststellen musste."

„Du hast es gehört? Hast du zugeschaut?"

„Glaubst du im ernst, dass ich mir das hätte entgehen lassen können?"

„Ich habe dich aber nirgends gesehen und der Gang bietet auch nicht unbedingt Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken… außerdem woher zum Teufel weißt du, wo unsere Schlafräume sind."

„Nur weil ich keinen Tarnumhang habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich völlig mittellos bin. Und was den Eingang angeht… Frag doch mal Patil."

„Was hat sie damit zu tun?", fragte Harry überrascht und schaute Draco fragend an. Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen. War Potter wirklich so… naiv oder tat er nur so? Das Draco viele Liebhaber und Liebhaberinnen hatte, war wohl mit eins der schlecht gehütetes Geheimnisse in Hogwarts.

„Du… ist schon gut, Potter."

* * *

Die Ferien hatten endlich begonnen und die Vorbereitungen für den morgigen Weihnachtsball liefen auf vollen Turen. Harry versuchte sich sein Unwohlsein nicht anmerken zu lassen, was sich allerdings als schwieriger erwies als anfangs angenommen, wenn man immer noch von Schülerinnen auf dem Gang angehalten wurde.

„Bei Merlins Bart, du hast sie zum Weinen gebracht.", meinte Seamus, als eine Viertklässlerin mit Tränen in den Augen wegrannte.

Harry schaute betreten zu Boden und Dean ergriff Partei für ihn.

„Er hat ihr lediglich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht mit ihr gehen will." Seamus rollte mit den Augen.

„Er hat ihr gesagt, dass wenn es nach ihm gehen würde Weihnachten abgeschafft und all seine Anhänger gelyncht werden sollen. Passt gar nicht zu dir Harry!" Er zog den Namen des Schwarzhaarigen extra lang und dieser schnaufte genervt. Er war froh wenn alles vorbei war.

Draco drehte das Päckchen nervös in seinen Händen. _Es sieht schrecklich aus_, dachte er mürrisch. Aber was konnte er denn dafür dass er einfach keine Geschenke einpacken konnte? Niemand hatte es ihm je gezeigt. Unruhig schaue er sich im Raum um. Es schien leer ohne Blaise und eine Besserung dieser Situation würde wohl auch noch auf sich warten lassen. Der Schlaf der Lebenden Toten… Der Betroffene würde von selbst wieder aufwachen, wenn die Zeit gekommen war und Körper und Seele sich wieder erholt hatten. Es könnte morgen sein, aber auch niemals. Draco würde denjenigen der dafür verantwortlich war zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Niemand legte sich mit ihm oder seinen Freunden an. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy, auch wenn der Name in diesen Zeiten nicht mehr viel wert war.

Zumindest würde Nott sich mehrmals überlegen ob er mich noch einmal herausfordert. Draco grinste böse. Nott mochte zwar listig sein und genauso reinblütig wie er selbst, dennoch sollte man Draco nicht unterschätzen und am Besten nicht herausfordern. Zumindest nicht so offen wie dieser Idiot es gewagt hatte.

Nun, er hatte seine Lektion gelernt.

Schwermütig raffte Draco sich auf um sich umzuziehen. Zumindest würde er diesmal alleine sein, was bedeutete, dass er gehen und kommen konnte wann immer er wollte. Knurrend warf Draco das Päckchen in die Luft und fing es mit einem schrägen Seitenblick wieder auf.

Er müsste noch einmal zur Eulerei.

* * *

Harry zupfte nervös an seinem Kragen. Er hatte wie schon beim letzten Ball auf konventionell gesetzt. Schlicht schwarz, einfach. Dennoch meinte Seamus und es wunderte Harry dies von Seamus zu hören, er sähe klasse aus.

Dean hatte ihm freundlicherweise mit seinen Haaren geholfen, auch wenn Harry nicht ganz wusste wozu. Er mochte sein Haar und hatte nicht vor gehabt für diesen Ball einen Krieg mit ihnen anzufangen. Dean war von diesem Argument wenig überzeugt gewesen, genauso wenig Seamus.

Unwillig schaut er in den Spiegel. Die Robe saß gut an seinem Körper, war schwarz und hatte einige grüne Muster, die seines Erachtens ein wenig fehl am Platz waren. Schließlich war er Gryffindor und kein Slytherin, aber seine Freunde meinten es würde zu seinen Augen passen.

Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab (ein weiterer Grund warum Harry dieses Unterfangen für unsinnig gehalten hatte) diesmal allerdings gewollt.

Vorsichtig begegnete Harry den Augen im Spiegelbild. Es war gut, dass er keine Brille mehr trug… es sah besser aus und die Erinnerung an die Dursley war damit auch fast ausgelöscht.

Den Zwischenfall mit Dudley hatte er schon fast vergessen. Doch jetzt, wenn er ganz genau hinschaute war da immer noch eine leichte Narbe von dem Schnitt von damals gewesen unter seinem linken Auge. Wahrscheinlich hatte Malfoy Recht wenn er ihn Narbengesagt sagte.

Mit ein wenig Glück allerdings würde zumindest diese bald gänzlich verschwunden sein, schließlich konnte man sie schon jetzt kaum noch sehen.

„Harry, beeil dich, wir müssen los." Schnell griff Harry unter sein Kopfkissen und holte ein kleines Päckchen heraus, das eingepackt in blaues Papier, schon eine ganze Weile dort gelegen hatte.

„Komme schon.", rief er zurück und ließ es schnell in die Innentasche seines Mantels verschwinden. Er müsste Dobby wohl noch einen kurzen Besuch abstatten.

* * *

Es war wohl einer der langweiligsten Abende, die Draco jemals erlebt hatte. Langsam führte er das Glas Punsch, welches mit Feuerwhiskey gespickt war, zum Mund und trank ein paar Schlucke.

Er schaute neben sich zu Cabbe und Goyle, die überraschender Weise eine Partnerin gefunden hatten. Ausgerechnet Daphne Greengras und Millicent Bullstrode. Welch reizende Paare. Wie Gorillas mit Warzenschweinen.

Pansy war nicht da. Es wunderte Draco, verstärkte allerdings den Verdacht den er schon hatte, auch wenn andere ihm sagten sie wäre krank. Hätte wohl die falschen Mittel für falsche Stellen genommen. Draco wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, was genau damit gemeint war.

Er würde auf ewig Alpträume haben.

Sein Blick schweifte zu Potter und sein Magen zog sich unschön zusammen.

_Ich sollte nicht zuviel Whiskey trinken_, erinnerte er sich selbst und stellte das Glas zur Seite. Sein Blick war aber immer noch auf Harry gerichtet.

Der Gryffindor trug eine schwarze Robe, verziert mit grün-silbrigen Stickereien, die Draco zum schmunzeln brachten. Harry hatte sich diese Farben sicherlich nicht ausgesucht, dennoch stand sie ihm. Sehr… Es war ein Wunder zu sehen was ordentliche Roben ausmachen konnten und war Harry anfangs nur der Schwarm einiger Mädchen und vielleicht auch Jungs (Draco hatte da so ein paar Ideen) wegen seines Ruhmes gewesen, so hatte er diese jetzt auch wegen seines Äußeren.

Dracos Magen krampfte wieder, diesmal stärker.

Nicht das er noch krank werden würde… Er hätte das Essen heute Mittag doch nicht nehmen sollen…

Dennoch, was Aussehen anging, konnte er selbst nicht klagen. Die schneeweiße Robe mit dem leichten Fellbesatz, die er von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte, stand ihm ausgesprochen gut. Zumindest wenn er sich auf seinen Spiegel und seine eigene Intuition verlassen konnte.

Was für ein Glück, **dass** er es konnte.

Langsam stand er auf und schritt ein wenig vom Slytherintisch weg.

* * *

Langsam fing er an diesen Ball mit dem Unterricht von Binns zu vergleichen, allerdings war er sich sicher, dass einige ihm noch seltsamere Blicke zuwerfen würden, als sie es jetzt schon taten, würde er beschließen hier und jetzt ein Nickerchen zu halten. Nicht dass er es nicht gebrauchen könnte.

Seamus und Dean hatten ihn schon vor einer ganzen Weile alleine gelassen und auch Neville, der scheinbar nur aus Höflichkeit bei ihm geblieben war, war verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich tanzen, **er** konnte es zumindest.

Genervt blickte Harry zu den Paaren, die teilweise recht wilde Verrenkungen zustande brachten. Es sah nicht schlecht aus, wenn auch ein wenig unkoordiniert. Er selbst würde wohl nicht mehr auf die Reihe bekommen als ein paar spastische Zuckungen.

„Hast du meinen Rat doch befolgt, Potter?", hörte er eine schmeichlerische Stimme hinter sich. Blitzschnell hatte Harry sich umgedreht und bemerkte erst jetzt wie nah ihm Malfoys Gesicht war.

Der Slytherin war gänzlich ein Weiß gekleidet und schien irgendwie zu leuchten. Die grauen Augen unterstrichen den kühlen und unbeteiligten Eindruck den der Slytherin normalerweise trug.

Jetzt aber war sein Blick ganz und gar nicht kühl. Zumindest nicht im normalem Sinne.

„Malfoy. Was machst du hier?", Harry musste sich zwingen nicht zu flüstern und atmete erleichtert auf, als Draco ein Stück zurücktrat.

_Habe ich gerade Draco gedacht?_ Er hatte es schon öfters getan.

Er ließ den Gedanken fallen, denn der Slytherin hatte angefangen weiter zu sprechen.

„Nach was sieht es aus? Scheinbar amüsierst du dich genauso gut, wie ich und da war mein erster Gedanke, dass ich ne Zigarette gebrauchen könnte. Aber du kennst das ja, in Gesellschaft raucht es sich einfach besser."

Wurde da gerade um seine Anwesenheit gebeten?

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass alle Geräusche und Personen plötzlich ein wenig zu weit weg erschienen.

„Soll das eine Bitte sein mitzukommen? Kann der arme, unschuldige Slytherin nicht allein rauchen gehen?", erwiderte Harry grinsend, stand aber dennoch auf. Er schwankte ein wenig und fasst sich an den Kopf.

Sein Blick fiel automatisch zu dem Punschglas, das Seamus ihm vorhin grinsend überreicht hatte.

Auch der Blick des Blonden bestätigte ihm seine Vermutung.

„Sag nicht, dass das nicht nur Punsch war.", knurrte Harry. Er hatte zum Glück nicht viel getrunken, zumindest hoffte er das.

„Ich sage nichts, was du nicht wissen willst."

* * *

Es wurde am Ende doch noch ein … Draco wusste selbst nicht genau wie er es beschreiben sollte. Anschaulicher Abend? Seltsamer Abend?

Sie waren draußen auf den Türmen gewesen hatten sich unterhalten, so wie schon viele Male zuvor, doch irgendwie schien alles anders zu sein.

Zumindest fühlte Draco sich so, dabei konnte er nicht einmal beschreiben **was** anders war.

Das Wetter? Die Umgebung?

Er wusste es nicht.

Seufzend ließ er sich ins Bett fallen und vermisste schmerzhaft den leisen Atem von Blaise.

Wer immer ihm das angetan hatte, er würde dafür zahlen.

Niemand vergriff sich an seinem Eigentum; zumindest nicht ungestraft.

* * *

„Harry, was hast du zu Weihnachten bekommen?", fragte Seamus aufgeregt und versuchte gerade herauszufinden, was er von Dean bekommen hatte.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern las noch einmal die kleine Karte durch die an dem etwas knittrigen Papier gebunden worden war.

In leuchtend grünen Lettern stand.

‚_Sie wird dir Wärme und Licht spenden wo beides fehlt_.'

Etwas weiter unten im Schloss, um genau zu sein in den Kerkern, flog eine helle weiße Kugel in die Luft und wurde von langen, schlanken Fingern aufgefangen.

„Klarheit und einen kühlen Kopf, was Potter?", grinste Draco und besah sich die Karte auf der genau diese Worte in krakeliger Schrift geschrieben waren.

Beide Karten waren ohne Absender, allerdings benötigte es auch keiner Namen. Es war auch ohne sie klar von wem sie kamen.

Genauso wenig benötigten sie Dankesworte. Schließlich war klar dass sie dankbar waren, oder?


	24. Realisierung

Vielen Dank an alle die diese Geschichte lesen und Kommis hinterlassen haben. Bitte macht weiter so, es ist der einzige Lohn, denn ein FF schreiber haben kann

Drake

**Kapitel 24**

**Realisierung**

„_So einz'ge Lieb aus großem Hass entbrannt – Ich sah zu früh, den ich zu spät erkannt – O Wunderwerk, ich fühle mich getrieben – den ärgsten Feind aufs zärtlichste zu lieben" (Shakespeares Romeo und Julia)_

* * *

April kam und ging auch wieder. Im Mai allerdings schien die Welt endlich aufzuwachen. Das Wetter wurde langsam wärmer und die Umgebung um Hogwarts blühte auf.

Draco blickte ein wenig gelangweilt aus dem Fenster.

„Das Wetter wird besser...", grummelte er schlecht gelaunt.

„Das hoffe ich doch!", meinte jemand erfreut neben ihm und Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Endlich wieder Quidditch ohne Regen, endlich wieder Wärme endlich wieder.."

„Potter, benimm dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind.", erwiderte Draco, doch das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen strafte seine Worte Lügen, auch wenn ihm allein der Gedanken an den Sommer nicht behagte. Nicht nur weil er dann Gefahr lief am Ende des Tages wie ein gekochter Hummer auszusehen, sondern auch weil es unerträglich heiß wurde.

„Ich benehme mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind, aber der Winter war lang genug. Und kalt genug." Er imitierte ein Zittern und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Dennoch fühlte er sich irgendwie... leicht und das Grinsen welches sich ständig auf seine Lippen schleichen wollte, war nur schwer unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Scheinbar steckte gute Laune doch an… Wie er es hasste. „Wird Zeit dass es endlich wieder Sommer wird, ich hab die ewige Kälte satt.", beschwerte er sich und Draco strich sich verwirrt ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Dass du gefroren hast war deine eigene Schuld, schließlich warst du es der ständig seinen Umhang vergessen musste." Wieder fielen ihm Haare ins Gesicht und schaute missbilligend drein. „Ich muss zum Frisör...", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendjemand anderen.

Er bemerkte eine kurze Bewegung und sein ganzer Körper schien unter Strom zu stehen, als plötzlich eine Hand durch seine Haare fuhr.

„Du solltest sie so lassen. Sieht besser aus als das kurze, angeleckte..."

„ANGELECKT?", fauchte Draco wütend und entzog sich dem Griff, nicht zuletzt weil ihn dieses Gefühl, dass sich in ihm breit machte, verwirrte. Sein Magen zog sich bedenklich zusammen und er fühlte sich seltsam leicht.

Harry zeigte ihm ein unschuldiges Grinsen und schien antworten zu wollen, als Blaise wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen auftauchte.

„Schau an. Deine Rundgänge werden immer kürzer, nicht Draco?", er kam langsam auf die beiden zu, seine nun längeren Haare waren immer noch dunkelviolett, allerdings sah man am Ansatz schon das frühere Schwarz durchleuchten. „Solltet ihr vorhaben diese Treffen noch ein wenig länger geheim zu halten, dann würde ich mir einen besseren Treffpunkt suchen."

Draco lächelte ihn spöttisch an.

„Bisher hat uns noch keiner gefunden.", erwiderte Draco gelassen.

„Außer ich."

Harry grinste leicht und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Vielleicht wollten wir ja, dass du uns findest.", erwiderte er und selbst Draco schaute ihn verwirrt an. Solche Sprüche kannte er normalerweise nur von sich selbst... Wahrscheinlich färbte er langsam auf Harry ab.

„Sicher.", erwiderte Blaise gelangweilt. „Draco, Pansy war der Meinung du solltest... nun, sie wollte mit dir sprechen." Er warf Draco einen durchdringenden Blick zu. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, dessen war sich der Blonde sicher.

Sein Blick fiel auf Harry der die Beiden ein wenig unsicher anschaute.

„Ich werde dann zusehen, dass ich das Gespräch hinter mich bringe." Bemerkte er kurz angebunden, versucht sich seine Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick in Blaise' Richtung, wollte sich umdrehen, schaute dann aber noch einmal zurück. „Potter, ich hoffe du schaffst es den Tag unbeschadet zu überstehen. Wir sehen uns." Das _Nachher_ ließ er weg. Es war sowieso klar.

* * *

Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen folgte dem Blonden noch bis dieser um die nächste Ecke gebogen war. _Was Pansy wohl von ihm will?_ Er würde später nachfragen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete. Ein Räuspern ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken und Harry schaute ein wenig unsicher zu Blaise, der ihn aufmerksam musterte. Der Junge hatte sich, laut Draco, verändert, nachdem er den Tod seiner Mutter mit angesehen hatte. Warum sie ihn überhaupt haben zusehen lassen, wusste Harry nicht und es war ihm auch unverständlich. Der Anblick des Kusses sollte einen um den Verstand bringen, dass zumindest hatte Snape damals gesagt.

Der Junge ihm gegenüber sah allerdings nicht verrückt aus.

„Dir geht es besser, hoffe ich?", fragte Harry ein wenig steif, nicht wirklich wissend wie er sich dem Slytherin gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Besser, sicherlich. Und? Scheinbar hältst du dich gerne in Dracos Gegenwart auf, nicht? Man ... weiß das ihr ständig zusammen seid." Harry spürte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und ihm lag im nächsten Moment eine recht unfreundliche Erwiderung auf der Zunge. Er verbiss sie sich und antwortete stattdessen.

„Wir sind... Freunde. Da ist es relativ normal Zeit miteinander zu verbringen."

Der Slytherin kam noch näher, seine Augen schienen zu funkeln.

„Ich bin auch mit Draco befreundet, allerdings verbringen wir nicht so viel Zeit miteinander. Wusstest du, dass sich Draco mit niemand anderem mehr trifft, als mit dir?"

„Eifersüchtig, Zabini?", fragte Harry schneidend, drehte sich um und ging.

* * *

Blaise schaute dem Schwarzhaarigen ruhig hinterher, bis er in den Gängen verschwunden war. Scheinbar schien der Gryffindor keine Ahnung zu haben.

Blaise allerdings war die Veränderung an seinem Freund aufgefallen, mehr als alles andere und es wäre sehr seltsam wenn er der Einzige wäre. Gryffindors mögen Ausreden vielleicht bis in alle Ewigkeit schlucken, auch wenn sie andere Vermutungen haben, Slytherins eher nicht.

Und genau das würde Draco wohl jetzt zum Verhängnis werden.

* * *

Draco hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als er in die Kerker zurückging. Pansy… was konnte sie schon von ihm wollen? Er hatte sie das gesamte Jahr kaum gesehen, geschweige denn mit ihr gesprochen, was allerdings seinen Verdacht verstärkte, dass sie irgendetwas plante. Normalerweise hing sie an ihm wie eine Klette, ob nun wegen seinem Vater oder weil sie es wollte.

Er traute dieser Schlampe (und er wusste dass sie eine war) alles zu. Dass sie plötzlich mit ihm reden wollte, verunsicherte ihn gegen seinen Willen. Hatte sie das mit ihm und Harry herausgefunden? Was genau wusste sie?

Fragen die Draco noch bis zu den Kerkern beschäftigten.

Er sprach das Passwort und trat ein, nur um überrascht feststellen zu müssen, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war. Nur Pansy saß am Feuer in einem Sessel. _Seinem_ Sessel.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Hat Blaise dich also gefunden? Ich war mir sicher, dass er jeden findet, wenn er will."

Draco ging nicht auf den Smalltalk ein, sondern schritt auf sie zu, nur um kurz vor dem Sessel zu halten.

„Was willst du? Er meinte du wolltest mich sprechen.", fragte er und seine Augen blitzten warnend. Entweder hatte sie es nicht gesehen oder es beunruhigte sie nicht.

Draco tippte verwirrender Weise auf das Zweite.

Langsam stand sie auf und aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Draco an sich selbst erinnert. Diese verdammte Ruhe, diese verdammte Selbstsicherheit.

Sie erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, wenn er sich seiner Sache zu Hundertprozent sicher war. Wenn sein Opfer in der Falle war und nicht mehr entkommen konnte.

Doch normalerweise war Draco nicht das Opfer.

„Du scheinst nicht sehr gut gelaunt zu sein, nicht? Geht es unserem Goldjungen nicht gut?" Sie lächelte ihn an und Draco war es, als würde sein Inneres gefrieren.

„Was hast du gesagt?", zischte er und fixierte sie. Immer noch blieb Pansy gelassen und spielte scheinbar abwesend mit einer Haarsträhne.

„Du hast mich sicherlich verstanden. Aber… Draco, " Sie zog seinen Namen übertrieben lang und Draco wich unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. „Was würde dein Vater sagen, wenn er wüsste was du tust?"

„Ich tue genau das was mein Vater mir gesagt hat. Nur weil du davon nicht unterrichtet wurdest, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht stimmt.", erwiderte Draco und versuchte ruhiger zu werden.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst das ich dir das abnehme, oder?", sie zog eine Schnute, was wohl niedlich aussehen wollte, verfehlte aber seine Wirkung wegen Situation und Person. „Du solltest ihn gefangen nehmen. Egel mit welchen Mitteln. Er soll dir vielleicht bis zu einem gewissen Grad vertrauen, aber das was du tust…" Sie grinste und schaute ihn nun wieder direkt an. Die Haarsträhne ließ sie los. „Freunde sein oder ist es vielleicht sogar mehr? Deine Liebhaber haben dir schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben, oder? Es ist schon komisch, dass es genau dann aufhörte, als du dich mit Potter beschäftigt hast." Sie sprach Harrys Namen abfällig aus und kam noch einen Schritt näher.  
Draco widerstand dem Drang zurückzuweichen.

„Es würde zu sehr auffallen. Es ist ein einfaches Spiel das ich mit ihm spiele." _Am Anfang vielleicht, aber niemals war es ernsthafter als jetzt._

„Du bist schlau genug, als dass es nicht aufgefallen wäre. Sag mir Draco, fickst du ihn? Oder sogar, " sie lachte leicht „Er dich? Wie ist es Draco? Und das obwohl du mir versprochen bist."

„Nichts dergleichen. Ich hasse ihn und das solltest du wohl mit am besten wissen.", erwiderte er doch, genau in diesem Moment wusste er dass es eine Lüge war. Entfernter von Hass konnte man nicht sein, oder?

„Ich erkenne Hass, wenn ich ihn sehe, Draco. Das ist kein Hass und es ist auch kein Spiel, nicht? Zumindest nicht mehr."

Woher wusste sie das? Wie konnte sie das wissen?

„Findest du ihn anziehend? Den Kick, deinen Feind zu vögeln, den dein perverser Verstand braucht?" Er hasste es wenn sie obszön wurde, auch wenn er früher wahrscheinlich nicht anders gesprochen hatte.

Aber das war früher.

Früher, als alles noch anders war.

„Oder…" Sie schaute ihn gespielt erstaunt an. „Liebst du ihn etwa? Ist es das?"

Draco versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln, doch er fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Die Nähe die er gesucht hatte, wenn er mit Harry zusammen war. Die Gefühle die er empfunden hatte, wenn er der Meinung gewesen war zu spielen. War es ein Spiel gewesen oder ein verzweifelter Wunsch?

„Draco, ich dachte du wärst intelligenter. Ich hätte nie erwartet dass du so etwas Dummes tun würdest."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Er wich nicht zurück.

„Ich liebe ihn nicht.", erwiderte er. Tat er es oder tat er es nicht? Er wusste es nicht genau.

„Nein, vielleicht nicht so wie jemand anderes. Vielleicht sind wir zu Liebe nicht fähig. Aber Besessenheit, gemischt mit Verlangen und Sehnsucht? Ist das nicht dasselbe? Oder bist du von der Liebe besessen?" Sie lächelte immer noch, ihre Worte waren sanft.  
Draco kannte sie so nicht. Wann hatte seine Welt angefangen sich zu drehen? Wann waren aus Feinden Freunde geworden? Wann war seine Welt aus den Fugen geraten ohne dass er etwas bemerkt hatte?

„Ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Hin und her gerissen von Herz und Verstand. Von dem was du tun musst und von dem was du tun willst. Auch ich bin besessen Draco, schon immer. Besessen von dir." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn hauchzart. „Vielleicht kannst du mich aufhalten, nur ein wenig, deinem Vater etwas zu sagen? Vielleicht…" Sie schaute ihn diesmal verlangend an, Draco erwiderte ihren Blick wie unter Schock.

Was er wahrscheinlich auch war.

„Was willst du?", fragte er und seine Stimme zitterte.

„Dich.", hauchte sie an seine Lippen und fing seinen Mund schlussendlich mit ihrem ein.

Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, verlangend, heiß. So heiß, während Dracos Inneres zu erfrieren schien.

Er wollte das nicht, er konnte das nicht.

Er… Harry.

Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Körper, öffneten seine Kleidung und er ließ es sich gefallen wie eine willenlose Puppe.

Sie ritt ihn hart und wild, doch Draco bekam von all dem nur wenig mit. Es war sein Körper, der Gedanken, Gefühle und Berührungen vermischte, die er nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte. Schloss er die Augen, sah er Harry, öffnete er sie, war es Pansy. Was war das?  
War er besessen oder war es Liebe? Wo fing es an und wo endete es?

Die Hitze wurde unerträglich, doch er wollte nicht, konnte nicht. _Zwischen Herz und Kopf hin und her gerissen. Das was man tun muss und das was man tun will._ Wiederholte er die Worte von Pansy.

Sex war nie so falsch gewesen wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt und niemals hatte er gedacht dass ein Mann von einer Frau vergewaltigt werden konnte.  
Es war keine Dramatik, aber dafür unendliche Leere, die Draco empfand, als er schlussendlich zum Höhepunkt kam. Nie hatte er seinen Körper mehr gehasst als in diesem Augenblick.

_Harry…_

* * *

Harry sprach einen leisen Tempuszauber.

Draco war nicht zum Essen erschienen, genauso wenig Pansy. Er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht und war wie sonst auch immer später raus geschlichen um sich mit dem Blonden zu treffen.

Wieder Erwartung war Draco nicht da gewesen und auch nachdem Harry fast eine Stunde auf ihn gewartet hatte, war der Blonde nicht erschienen.

_Vielleicht hat er mich vergessen?_ Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Pansy, die mit dem Slytherin sprechen wollte… Harry fühlte wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Er mochte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Langsamen Schrittes begab er sich wieder ins Innere des Schlosses um zum Turm zurückzukehren.

Er war gerade im zweiten Stock, als er eine Poltern und ein lautes Gackern hörte und noch bevor er sich verstecken konnte kam Peeves um die Ecke geschossen. Sein übergroßer Kopf ruckte herum und er grinste Harry breit an.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Einen Schüler, ach nein, wie süüß.", zwitscherte der Poltergeist hinterhältig und kam auf ihn zu. „Aber er kann doch nicht so alleine hier in den Gängen rumlaufen. Ich werde lieber jemanden suchen."

„Peeves wa…!", versuchte Harry einzulenken, doch der Geist schreite schon los.

„SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT!!! SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT!!" Wie ein Wahnsinniger schoss er auf Harry zu, der versuchte dem Unvermeidlichen zu entkommen.

Er lief den Korridor entlang und knallte dabei mit Filch zusammen, der wohl schon auf dem Weg zu ihm war.

Der Poltergeist hatte ihn direkt in die Arme des Hausmeisters gejagt.

„Potter, was für eine Überraschung!", grinste der Hausmeister ihn an. Seine Katze, Mrs. Norris fauchte laut auf, als Harry einen Schritt zurückwich. „Jetzt bist du dran. Dumbledore kann dir schließlich nicht alles durchgehen lassen." Er wollte den Gryffindor im Nacken packen, als eine Stimme in inne halten ließ.

„Halt, ich werde mich darum kümmern." Eilige Schritte kamen näher.

Sanctus Haar schien rotgold im Licht der Lampe, die Filch entzündet hatte. „Mr. Filch."

Der Lehrer nickte dem alten Mann steif zu, dieser zog eine angewiderte Grimasse. „Ich werde mich um die angemessene Strafe des Jungen kümmern. Kommen Sie Mr. Potter."

Ohne auf ein weiteres Wort zu warten, drehte der Lehrer sich um und Harry folgte ihm eilig. Er war nicht in der Situation um Fragen zu stellen. Besser Sanctus, als Filch.

Sie ließen einen wütenden Hausmeister zurück, der scheinbar zu überrumpelt war um Widerworte zu geben.

* * *

Draco hechtete die Flure entlang um zum Innenhof zu gelangen. Keuchend riss er die Tür auf und schaute sich suchend um. Doch niemand war da.

„Ich bin ein Idiot.", schimpfte er sich selbst und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er war so müde gewesen nach der Sache mit Pansy.

Er wusste selbst nicht warum, ihm war so etwas niemals passiert.

Anschließend war er in seinem Bett wieder aufgewacht, vollkommen nackt, von Pansy keine Spur. Wie sie das Passwort zu seinem Zimmer hatte war ihm auch schleierhaft.

Es war schon nach eins, Harry war bestimmt zurück zum Turm gegangen.

_Ich sollte nachschauen, vielleicht erwische ich ihn noch,_ dachte Draco ein wenig verzweifelt und eilte schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Turm.

* * *

Harry kannte die Gänge durch die sie gingen und er wusste, dass sie nicht auf dem Weg zum Büro seines Professors waren. Zuerst hatte er gedacht Sanctus würde ihn einfach zurück zum Turm bringen und stillschweigen walten lassen, aber nur waren sie immer noch im dritten Stock und scheinbar auf dem Weg zum ‚leeren Gang' wie Harry ihn mittlerweile nannte.

Genau dort, wo sie Blaise damals gefunden hatten.

Er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken und wusste nicht genau was er davon halten sollte. Was hatte sein Lehrer vor.

In der Mitte des Ganges blieb Sanctus plötzlich stehen, Harry ein paar Schritte hinter ihm.

Mit einer etwas mechanisch wirkenden Bewegung drehte sich Sanctus um und Harry schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, die wie im Fieberwahn glänzten.

„Potter, haben Sie denn in all den Jahren nicht dazu gelernt? Hat man Ihnen nicht oft genug gesagt, dass Regeln nur zu Ihrem Schutz gedacht sind? Das manche Geheimnisse besser nicht von Schülern gelöst werden?", fragte er freundlich, doch Harry hörte noch etwas anderes in seiner Stimme. Genauso hatte Quirrel damals gesprochen, einfach **zu** normal. „Sie sind ein unverbesserlicher Idiot. Immer nach Aufmerksamkeit haschend, aber wissen Sie, ich bin die Spielchen leid." Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und Harry griff reflexartig nach seinem, doch noch ehe er irgendwelche Versuche zu seiner Verteidigung starten konnte, rief Sanctus „_**Expelliarmus"**_ und sein Zauberstab flog ihm mit solcher Kraft aus der Hand, dass er leicht zurückweichen musste. „Ich habe gedacht, die ‚Unfälle' wären genug gewesen. Das der Wolf, Evergreen war sein Name glaube ich, eigentlich schade um ihn, " sinnierte er leise, „Sie nicht töten konnte, war dumm genug und dass Sie das Gift und sogar den Sturz überlebt haben war Glück, aber nun hab ich das Warten satt. Diesmal wird Malfoy nicht da sein um Sie zu retten."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Woher weiß ich was? Dass Sie sich mit dem Malfoy treffen? Oder die Unfälle?" er lachte leicht. „Sind Sie wirklich so dumm?", fragte er und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Wer hat Sie in einer Vollmondnacht rausgeschickt? Wer hat Ihnen gesagt Sie müssten die Bücher wegräumen? Das waren meine Ideen. Wer hat Justin, diesen unfähigen Hufflepuff bei seinen so genannten _Studien_ geholfen und ihm dabei gesagt, er solle Ihnen doch etwas zur Aufmunterung geben? Glauben Sie wirklich er hätte das einfach so getan und das nachdem Sie ihn im zweiten Jahr fast umgebracht haben? Sicher nicht." Er schnaubte abfällig. „Nicht jeder ist auf der Seite des großen Potters." Seine Stimme klang wie Gift, als er Harrys Nachnamen aussprach.

_Er ist so wütend. Warum?_

„Ich habe genug davon, wissen Sie? Ein Sprichwort der Muggel besagt doch, dass man wenn man etwas richtig machen will, es besser selber macht, oder? So dumm scheinen die Muggel scheinbar nicht zu sein, denn ich sehe die Wahrheit in diesen Worten. Zumindest zu einem sind sie nütze." Er grinste und Harry hatte den Eindruck einem Wahnsinnigen gegenüber zu stehen. Aber wer sagte ihm, dass er das nicht tat? „Es war Ihr Glück, dass der junge Malfoy scheinbar Gefallen an Ihnen gefunden hat. Nur ihm haben Sie ihr Leben zu verdanken. Ohne ihn wären Sie gestorben. Was für ein dummer Junge, nicht? Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, was sein Vater dazu sagen würde? Was dann mit ihm geschehen würde?"

Harrys Augen wurden groß.

„Nein? Dachte ich mir schon."

Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht, allerdings war er der Meinung gewesen, sie wären vorsichtig. Das niemand sie gesehen hätte, das niemand wüsste…

„Haben Sie etwa wirklich gedacht, alle sind so blind wie die Gryffindors oder so leichtgläubig wie Hufflepuffs? Sicher nicht." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Sie bringen jedem Unglück. All die Leute die Sie beschützen wollen, aber im Endeffekt wird jedes Opfer umsonst gewesen sein. Ich werde es hier und jetzt beenden." Harry wich zurück. Unfähig zu sprechen, sich zu wehren oder zu fliehen.

Die Worte seines Lehrers hatten einen Sturm von Gefühlen und Gedanken losgelassen, der schon so lange in ihm geschlummert hatte.

Er brachte allen Leuten Unglück. Seinen Eltern, Sirius… Was war mit Dean, Seamus, Neville und… Draco? Er fasste sich an den Kopf, wollte die Stimmen nicht hören. Die Gedanken nicht denken.

Vielleicht hatten Ron und Hermine recht gehabt, vielleicht.

„_**CRUCIO**_!"

Alles versank in einem Rausch aus Schmerzen. Psychisch und physisch und Harry überließ sich dankbar dem Strudel.

* * *

Draco lief fast durch die Korridore, so schnell war sein Schritt. Sorge und sein schlechtes Gewissen dem Schwarzhaarigen gegenüber trieben ihn an. Immer wieder schaute er sich suchend um, lauschte, ob er nicht vielleicht die Schritte des Gryffindors hören würde.

Ein Kichern ließ ihn plötzlich innehalten.

„Hihi, noch ein Schüler. Wo wollen die den alle hin?", fragte eine Stimme schräg über ihn und Dracos Kopf ruckte nach oben. _Nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Peeves._, dachte der Blonde wütend. Wenn etwas schief ging, dann richtig.

Er sammelte sich. Rein rechtlich gesehen durfte er noch auf den Gängen sein, auch wenn man ihn wahrscheinlich fragen würde **warum** er es um diese Zeit noch war. Hätten ihm die Fragen sonst nicht zu viel ausgemacht, würden sie ihn jetzt aufhalten.

„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Ich habe das Recht draußen zu sein.", gab er an und versuchte so gelassen und gelangweilt zu klingen wie nur möglich. Es gelangt ihm; einigermaßen.

Der Poltergeist schwebte ein wenig herunter und zog eine Flunsch, als er das Abzeichen auf Dracos Brust sah, dann wiegte er den Kopf leicht.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dennoch Filch rufen…", sinnierte er, doch Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Der Blutige Baron wäre sicherlich gar nicht erfreut, wenn er herausfände, dass du einen seiner Hauskinder an Flich ausliefern würdest.", erwiderte Draco und Peeves schenkte ihm nun seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Er würde es nicht mitbekommen.", erwiderte der Geist und klang dabei wie ein kleines Kind.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Ach nein? Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Spätestens dann, wenn ich wieder in den Kerkern bin. Ich würde ihm lang und breit erzählen was geschehen ist. Er wäre ganz sicher nicht zufrieden mit dir…." Draco dachte gespielt nach. Der Geist hatte noch etwas anders gesagt, dass ihn interessierte, er musste nur seine Karten gut spielen. „Aber…wenn du mir stattdessen helfen würdest… Aber nein, das würdest du nicht machen."

„Was, was? Was wäre dann?" _Bingo!_, dachte Draco selbstgefällig.

„Nun, vielleicht ließe er sich dann dazu bringen dir ein paar mehr Freiheiten einzuräumen oder dich zu befördern.", der Blonde grinste listig.

„Würde er das?"

„Oh, ganz sicher. Und du musst gar nicht viel machen."

„Was müsste ich machen?", fragte Peeves eifrig und schwebte in der Luft auf und ab. Draco rollte mit den Augen. Aber zumindest hatte der Geist angebissen.

„Du sagtest vorhin, da wäre noch ein anderer Schüler gewesen. Wer war es und wohin ist er?"

* * *

Draco war sich sicher, dass er noch nie so schnell in seinem Leben gelaufen war. Vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass er nie wirklich viel für Sport übrig gehalten hatte. Man würde schwitzig, man stank, man war danach völlig erschöpft…

Doch dieses Mal war es etwas anderes.

Harry war hier gewesen und war mit Sanctus verschwunden. Wie kam es dass der Lehrer immer dann auftauchte, wenn irgendetwas Wichtiges passierte?  
Warum hatte keiner Fragen gestellt, als sie ohne die Pflanzen wieder zurückgekommen waren?

Draco traute Sanctus nicht und diesmal hatte es nichts mit der Haarfarbe des Lehrers zu tun.

Nun ja, zumindest nicht größtenteils. Er war Rothaarigen gegenüber schon immer misstrauischer gewesen.

Endlich hatte er den dritten Stock erreicht. Er war geradewegs hierher gelaufen. Ob nun aus Vorahnung oder aus Routine. Schließlich war fast alles was hier passiert. Der Dreh- und Angellpunkt war der dritte Stock gewesen, wieso sollte es diesmal anders sein?

Sein Blick glitt in die Richtung des leeren Ganges, von dem Harry gesprochen hatte und indem sie Blaise gefunden hatten.

Er lief näher, bis er die Schreie hörte.

Schlitternd kam er von dem Korridor zum halten, sein Zauberstab, den er schon im Laufen gezogen hatte, richtete sich auf den völlig verblüfften Lehrer.

„_**Petrificus**__**Totalus**_", schrie Draco und der Zauber kam mit solcher Stärke, wie es der Blonde noch nie erlebt hatte.

Vielleicht war es Glück oder Überraschung, auf jeden Fall faltete sich der völlig überrumpelte Duellier-Lehrer zusammen wie ein Klappstuhl und ging zu Boden.

Das Schreien, welches von Harry kam der auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt lag, verstummte augenblicklich.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Draco bei ihm, kniete sich über ihn.

Harry merkte wie die Schmerzen nachließen. Er hörte und sah nichts, doch er fühlte wie ihn zwei warme Hände umfassten, ihn an einen ebenso warmen Körper drückten.

Stockend atmete er aus und ließ sich in die Umarmung der Dunkelheit fallen, die ihn schon rief.

Draco streichelte beruhigen über die schweißnasse Stirn des Gryffindors. Seine Hände zitterten vor Anstrengung und Angst.

Harry war heiß, er atmete nicht richtig. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Verdammt, Harry." Es war das erste Mal, dass er den Namen seines Freundes aussprach. Doch er scherte sich nicht weiter um diese nun gebrochene Regel. „Stirb nicht.", flüsterte er und hauchte einen zögernden Kuss auf die Stirn.

Mit einer kraftlosen Bewegung ließ er Seile aus seinem Zauberstab schießen, die den Lehrer umwickelten und zusammen schnürten. Sicher war sicher.

Anschließend sprach er ein paar gemurmelte Worte und ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm erschallte und hallte weit durch die Korridore, dass man ihn selbst in den Kerkern hatte hören müssen.

Dann, sackte er zusammen, immer noch den Gryffindor halb im Arm.

Er würde so bleiben, bis die ersten Lehrer kamen.


	25. Imperius

**Kapitel 25**  
**Imperius**

_Sage nicht immer, was Du weißt, aber wisse immer, was Du sagst. _

_(Matthias Claudius dt. Dichter, Journalist und Lyriker)_

* * *

Draco erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen und war froh, dass schon wieder Samstag war. Langsam stand er auf, zog sich an und wollte sich aufmachen um nach Harry sehen zu können und erst eine verschlafene Stimme ließ ihn innehalten.  
„Ich würde aufpassen wenn ich du wäre. Ihr seid beide in Gefahr."  
„Das musst du mir nicht sagen,", erwiderte Draco leicht gereizt, durch diese frühe Warnung am Morgen. Musste Blaise sich in alles einmischen? „Ich pass auf."  
Er hörte ein leises Lachen.  
„So wie immer?"

* * *

Draco verließ die Kerker, leise und ohne jemanden zu begegnen. Er war noch immer unsicher, Blaise gegenüber. Der Junge hatte sich verändert seit seine Mutter gestorben war.  
Er war nicht mehr der Junge den Draco gekannt hatte, geholfen hatte, an dessen Stelle war jemand getreten, der Draco half, aber auch kein übermäßiges Maß mehr an Hilfe brauchte.  
Aber vielleicht war es auch der Blaise, den er die ganze Zeit kannte, ihn allerdings nie wirklich gesehen hatte. Vielleicht nun, wo nicht mehr der Schatten seiner Mutter über ihm lag, zeigte der Junge wer er war.  
Draco, auch wenn er es sich ungern eingestand, hatte den Slytherin lieber auf seiner Seite als auf einer anderen. 

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel hörte er plötzlich Schritte und ließ sich geschmeidig hinter eine Säule gleiten. Warum genau er das tat, wusste er nicht, schließlich hatte er die Erlaubnis auf den Fluren zu sein, wie jeder andere, in diesem Moment jedoch fühlte es sich einfach sicherer an.  
Er hörte die wütende Stimme von Pansy durch den Flur hallen und zog seinen Zauberstab. Schnell sprach er seinen Tarnzauber nur um sicher zu gehen und blieb regungslos stehen.  
„Seide, meine Mutter wird mich umbringen. Das Zeug war so verdammt teuer und ich musste mich natürlich verbrennen." Sie stapfte wütend weiter. „Und dann zickt die dumme Kuh auch noch rum. Ich hasse mein Leben und..."  
Draco lies ein ersticktes Niesen hören als ihn Staub in der Nase kitzelte. Erschrocken hielt er inne und verfluchte sich für seine Dummheit.

_Anfängerfehler_, dachte er wütend und wog die Möglichkeit ab einfach aus seinem Versteck zukommen und so zu tun als hätte er nicht gelauscht.  
„Ist da wer?", rief Pansy und schaute sich um. Draco konnte sie von seinem ‚Versteck' aus gut sehen. Regungslos stand er da und wusste, dass seine Chance, den einfach Vorbeikommenden zu spielen nun vertan war. „Hallo?"  
Sie kam seinem Versteck gefährlich nahe und sollte sie sich zu ihm umdrehen und wirklich genau hinschauen, würde auch sein Zauber nicht mehr viel bringen.  
Es war schließlich kein Unsichtbarkeitzauber, sondern ein TARNzauber.  
Doch sie kam nicht näher, denn plötzlich schoss die Graue Dame von Ravenclaw durch die Wand und lenkte Pansy ab.  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich das Mädchen von seinem Versteck ab und Draco konnte noch hören.  
„Langsam dreh ich durch."  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er ihren leicht erschöpften, leicht traurigen Ton hörte. Er wusste das Pansy sich irgendwie seltsam benahm, allerdings wusste er nicht inwiefern. Dass sie ihn bedroht hatte, hatte ihn vorsichtig gemacht, allerdings war es nichts Ungewöhnliches unter Slytherins; er hatte es auch schon oft getan. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass es **Pansy** gewesen war, die ihn drohte und erpresste, überraschte ihn. Er hatte ihr nicht zugetraut auf diese Idee zukommen, so beschränkt wie sie meistens auf ihn wirkte, aber vielleicht hatte er sich in ihr genauso getäuscht wie in der letzten Zeit in vielen Dingen.  
Er wartete noch ein paar Augenblicke, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass sie verschwunden war, dann schlich er sich, immer noch unter seinem Tarnzauber, zum Krankenflügel.

* * *

Harry wusste, dass er schlief. Es war einer dieser seltsamen Wachträume, die er in letzter Zeit öfters hatte.  
Er wusste noch genau was passiert war. Da war Sanctus, der ihn hereingelegt hatte und ihn anschließend folterte. Der für Voldemort arbeitete.  
Er wusste, dass er Schmerzen gehabt hatte, so sehr wie selten. Nicht mal als Voldemort dasselbe mit ihm getan hatte. _Dabei war es nur so kurz_..., dachte er verwirrt.  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich unwohl. Die Wärme des Bettes fühlte sich stickig an, das Laken erschien erdrückend und hinderlich.  
Er war nicht alleine im Zimmer.  
Augenblicklich riss er die Augen auf und setzte sich abrupt auf. Es dämmerte schon und die frühe Morgensonne war dabei aufzugehen.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so lange dauern würde, bis du aufwachst.", sprach ihn eine leise, gelangweilt klingende Stimme an die vom Fenster kam. Draco stand an eine Wand gelehnt da und betrachtete den Sonnenaufgang. „Zumindest besser als letztes Mal." Das spöttische Grinsen musste Harry nicht sehen um zu wissen das es da war. „Weißt du dieses Mal wo du bist?"  
„Draco.", zischte Harry und suchte nach seiner Brille, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er die schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres nicht mehr trug. Manchmal vergas er es noch. „Was machst du hier?"  
„Ich dachte vielleicht freust du dich über Besuch.", erwiderte der Blonde scheinbar gelangweilt und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten ging er auf Harry zu.  
Harry schluckte leicht als die Augen des Blonden im aufgehenden Licht der Sonne fast zu glühen schienen.  
„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Harry ohne auf Dracos Worte einzugehen und schaute aus irgendeinem Grund beschämt auf sein Laken.  
„Kurz vor sechs, denke ich.", erwiderte Draco gelassen und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.  
„Was ist mit Sanctus? Ich erinnere mich nur noch den Cruciatus und dann..." Draco schaute zur Seite und Haarsträhnen bedeckten die Hälfte seines Gesichtes.  
„Ich hätte mir eigentlich denken können, dass wenn man dich alleine lässt du wieder in Schwierigkeiten gerätst. Wie haben Granger und Wiesel das bitte aushalten können?" Es hätte eine Anschuldigung oder sogar eine Beleidigung sein können, hätte Harry den weichen Unterton in Dracos Stimme nicht gehört. So klang es viel mehr wie eine Entschuldigung. _Es ist eine Entschuldigung, nur halt auf Dracos Art und Weise_, dachte Harry und schmunzelte leicht.  
„Ich war auch dumm. Peeves hat mich auf den Fluren erwischt und hat Filch gerufen. Sanctus ist dann plötzlich aufgetaucht und hat mich mitgenommen. Auf den Gang auf dem wir Zabini damals gefunden haben."  
„Ja, ich war selbst da.", sinnierte Draco und schaute ihn an. Die aufgehende Sonne schien nun auch Flammen auf seinem Haar entzündet zu haben. Harry musste aufpassen um nicht zu starren. „Ich habe euch gefunden als er den Cruciatus auf dich gelegt hat. Ach ja, erinnere mich daran, dass ich Longbottom danke."  
Verwirrt schaute Harry ihn an.  
„Was hat Neville mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?", fragte er misstrauisch. Draco schenkte ihm ein Grinsen.  
„Nun, schließlich war er es an dem ich meinen Klammerfluch vervollkommnet habe. Kein anderer Schüler war so gut geeignet." Er lachte leise und schien sich an Vergangenes zu erinnern. Harry zog die Stirn kraus und funkelte ihn missbilligend an.  
„Schüler zu quälen ist nicht komisch." Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Arm. „Was ist danach passiert? Was ist mit Sanctus geschehen?"  
„Ich habe ihn zusammengeschnürt und dann hab ich die Lehrer gerufen."

* * *

Draco erinnerte sich noch, dass Snape als Erster hereingestürmt war und Draco mit Harry im Arm gesehen hatte.  
Draco war das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, doch Snape hatte nur gemeint:  
„Sei vorsichtig."  
Kurz darauf waren auch schon Dumbledore und McGonagall gekommen und hatten Sanctus in einen von Sinistras Türmen gesperrt.  
Die Möglichkeit dort raus zu kommen war recht gering, denn nicht alle Türme waren offen. Dieser hatte eine Tür und ein Fenster durch das gerade mal ein Erstklässler passen würde.  
Allerdings erschien dieses Zimmer nur an ungeraden Monatszahlen was die Nutzung zur Zeit Sirius Blacks nicht möglich gemacht hatte.

* * *

„Und wo ist er nun?"  
„In diesem Raum. Die Auroren werden wohl bald kommen und ihn verhören und dir einige Fragen stellen. Sie schienen nur darauf zu warten das du aufwachst."  
„Es war seltsam. Er konnte mir erzählen was uns passiert war. Der Werwolf,"  
„WERwolf? Das war ein verfluchter Werwolf?", quietschte Draco und Harry konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Draco würde leicht rot und räusperte sich um wieder zum Ernst der Situation zurück zukommen, aber man sah ihm seine Entrüstung deutlich an.  
„Ich hätte gefressen... oder noch schlimmer **gebissen** werden können.", murmelte Draco durcheinander und raufte sich die Haare. 

„Du _hättest_ aber du _wurdest _nicht, oder?", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und blickte den Blonden blinzelnd an.  
„Aber es hätte passieren können. Stell dir vor, ein Malfoy der ein Werwolf ist. Mein Vater würde..." Draco hielt inne, als er die plötzliche Veränderung in Harrys Gesicht sah. Die Worte die danach folgten, wollte er nie wieder hören.  
„Malfoy, ich... du darfst nicht mehr in meine Nähe kommen.", presste der Schwarzhaarige heraus und Draco fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
„Äh, wie bitte?", fragte er und grinste schief. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
„Du bist nicht sicher." Harry schaute scheinbar beschämt zur Seite. „Irgendwann wird es dich auch erwischen."  
„Und du glaubst dass ich das bis jetzt noch nicht begriffen habe? Ich müsste das intellektuelle Niveau von Crabbie und Goyle haben um das nicht zu bemerken. Davon abgesehen lasse ich mir nichts von dir vorschreiben Potter." Draco grinste und sah das leicht aufgebrachte Funkeln in den Augen des Gryffindors. „Und du tätest gut daran meine Gesellschaft zu akzeptieren, vielleicht lernst du noch was."

„Draco, danke.", erwiderte er lächelnd. Draco schnaubte.  
Er blickte zur Seite und eine Hand strich ihm durch die Haare.  
Sein Gesicht fing an zu brennen, dennoch war er sich sicher, dass es nur die Strahlen der Sonne waren, die sein Gesicht wärmten.  
„Es gibt also keine Möglichkeit dich von mir fern zuhalten?", fragte Harry grinsend und Draco antwortete spöttisch.  
„Dann müsste ich deine Befehle annehmen. Malfoys nehmen keine Befehle an." Er schaute zur Seite. „Ich werde also noch ein wenig länger in deiner Nähe bleiben."

* * *

Es war vielleicht kurz nach elf als Pomfrey hereinkam in der Begleitung von Dumbledore und zwei Auroren.  
Die Falten auf dem Gesicht des Direktors waren tief, doch Harry sah wie die Augen funkelten. Er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore etwas geplant hatte. So wie immer.  
„Mr. Potter, es scheint ihnen ja schon wesentlich besser zu gehen. Wären sie so freundlich sich anzuziehen und mit uns zu kommen? Ihre Befragung wird gleich nach der von Sanctus..."  
Die Tür flog förmlich auf und Snape in Begleitung zweier Auroren trat ein, seine schwarze Robe wallte mit seinen Schritten.  
„Professor Dumbledore, es ist Sanctus. Er liegt tot in seiner Zelle."

* * *

Zwei Tage später war die Sache das Gespräch in der Schule, jeder wollte wissen, wer den Lehrer umgebracht hatte. Teilweise wurde auch gesagt, er habe sich das Leben selbst genommen und wäre für den dunklen Lord gestorben.  
Harry, der neben Seamus saß, der scheinbar nicht aufhören wollte über das Thema zu reden, schaute nachdenklich zum Lehrertisch hoch.  
Alle Lehrer waren vollständig anwesend, schienen aber weniger Appetit zu haben als gewöhnlicher Weise. Zumindest kam es Harry so vor.  
Besonders schlecht sah Talin aus, die scheinbar ein paar Kilo verloren hatte. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen, das Haar ein wenig wirrer als sonst und die Haut blass. Sie sah ausgezerrt und gestresst aus, dennoch war ihr Verhalten fehlerlos, wie immer.  
Briefe und Heuler kamen jeden Tag. Schwarze hatte Harry zum Glück seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen.  
Vielleicht war dies einfach nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?  
Langsam nervte ihn Seamus und mit einer flinken Bewegung griff Harry die Zeitung, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu sich die Artikel bezüglich Sanctus und den Todessern, die erst letzte Woche aus Askaban entkommen waren, zu lesen.  
Dumbledore war aufgestanden und sprach mit magisch verstärkter Stimme ruhig auf die Schüler ein.  
„Ruhe, Ruhe meine Lieben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder von euch genau über die Vorkommnisse unterrichtet werden will. Leider müsst ihr euch noch ein klein wenig gedulden. Zum ersten werden die nächsten Quidditchspiele, sowie Quidditchtraining und das Fliegen im allgemeinen ausfallen.  
Niemand wird mehr das Schulgelände verlassen ohne die Begleitung eines Lehrers. Die Ländereien um Hogwarts werden nur noch in Gruppen von bis zu fünf besucht. Nach acht Uhr wird kein Schüler mehr auf den Gängen sein, ohne Ausnahme, soll heißen auch Vertrauensschülern und Schulsprechern ist es untersagt. Bei Verstoß werde ich gezwungen sein die jeweiligen Schüler umgehend von der Schule zu verweisen." 

Harry riss die Augen auf und sein Blick traf Dracos, der gerade seinen Toast sinken ließ.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich fragend.  
„Sie können nun machen was sie vorher gemacht haben... was immer das auch war.", meinte Dumbledore abwesend und ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen.

* * *

Harry, Dean und Seamus waren gerade auf dem Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde als sich ihnen Blaise und Draco in den Weg stellten.  
Harry blinzelte. Mittlerweile sah Blaise wie eine Imitation von Draco aus, zumindest was Verhalten und Auftritt anging. Es war unglaublich was der Tod von Blaises Mutter in dem Jungen verändert hatte.  
Seine Lippen hatten sich, ganz wie die von Draco, zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen.  
„Lasst uns durch.", fauchte Seamus auch gleich. Er war seit dem letzten Angriff auf Harry überhaupt nicht gut auf Slytherins zu sprechen. Harry hatte zwar versuchte ihm zu erklären, dass nicht alle Slytherins schlecht waren, der Ire wollte allerdings nicht darauf hören.  
_Würde er wissen, das Draco mich gerettet hatte_, dachte Harry kopfschüttelnd und fixierte den Blonden aufmerksam. Draco erwiderte seinen Blick und es schien Harry, als würde sein Grinsen noch eine Spur breiter werden.  
„Warum sollten wir? Der Weg ist breit genug, meinst du nicht?", fragte Blaise spitz und pustete sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ihr könntet auch einfach ein wenig zur Seite rutschen.", erwiderte Seamus. Dean warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu und legte Seamus die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Und wenn wir nicht wollen?", fragte Blaise und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein. Er wirkte locker und völlig entspannt.  
„Blaise, lass gut sein. Wie sagt man so schön? Der Klügere gibt nach und da wir es hier mit Gryffindors zu tun haben... sagen wir es so: Würden die es mit 'ner Wand zu tun haben, würde diese wahrscheinlich als erstes zerfallen." Er grinste leicht und blickte Blaise an. „Aber ich denke du weißt was ich meine." Dann schaute er wieder Harry an und nickte nur ganz leicht.  
Natürlich, wie hatte er so dumm sein können? Draco war nicht hier um seine Freunde zu beleidigen.  
„Du kleiner...", zischte Harry gespielt wütend.  
„Was Potter? Sprache verschlagen?", erwiderte Draco grinsend. „Komm Blaise, wir gehen."  
Harry musste zugeben das es ein mehr oder weniger geschickter Zug war das Gespräch so früh wie möglich abzubrechen. Er wollte keinen wirklichen Streit, sollten sie aber erst anfangen und sich dann hochschaukeln... keiner von ihnen konnte für Nichts garantieren.  
Draco ging an ihnen vorbei, nicht aber ohne Harry einmal kräftig anzurempeln. Als sich der Schwarzhaarige beschweren wollte, wurde seine Hand von der Draco umfasst, die ihm etwas in die Handfläche drückte. Er griff automatisch zu und die Hand verschwand.  
Schnell drehte er sich um doch Blaise und Draco gingen ohne einen weiteren Blick zu riskieren den Gang hinunter. 

_Bibliothek. Hinten rechts. 9 Uhr._

Grinsend ließ er den Zetteln in seiner Robe verschwinden, während er mit einem leichten Grinsen zum Zaubertrankunterricht ging.  
Seamus und Dean schauten ihm zweifelnd hinterher.

* * *

Harry trug seinen Tarnumhang und hatte sogar einen Silencio auf seine Schuhe gesprochen. Ihn würde keiner sehen und keiner hören.  
Leicht grinsend bog er in die Bibliothek ein, die zwar offen, aber scheinbar verlassen war. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich, bemerkte der Gryffindor, aber vielleicht hatte Draco es schon aufbekommen.  
Langsam schlich er sich weiter zu dem Platz wo sie sich manchmal getroffen hatten um Hausaufgaben zu machen oder eher um Harry bei einigen Fächern ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen.  
„Draco?", flüsterte er und sah wie ein Schatten sich aus der Wand löste. „**_Finite Incantatem_**."  
Es sah aus als würde ein Eimer Farbe über Draco ausgekippt werden der langsam den Körper überzog und den Blonden sichtbar machte.  
„Ist er das? Dein Tarnspruch?"  
Er wusste das Draco ihn benutzte, allerdings hatte er dessen Auswirkungen nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen.  
„Sicher. Vielleicht zeige ich ihn dir irgendwann mal.", erwiderte Draco grinsend und wusste das er dann ein Geheimnis seiner Familie brechen würde. Es war ihm egal.  
Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Harry, der sich mittlerweile auf einen Stuhl hatte fallen lassen. Er sah entspannt aus. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte Draco plötzlich und ließ sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen sinken.  
Ihm war plötzlich heiß. Und der Wunsch, näher an Harry zurücken wurde stärker  
„Warum fragst du? Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?" Der Schwarzhaarige schaute ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. „Aber du siehst nicht sonderlich gut aus, bist du krank?" 

„Malfoy? Malfoy?" Draco hörte die Stimme etwas entfernter und konnte sich ein dümmliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Hey?" Eine Hand wedelte vor seinem Gesicht, irritiert schüttelte Draco den Kopf.  
Hatte er geträumt?  
„Schläfst du?", fragte Harry leise und blickte ihn fragend an. Draco Magen zog sich fast schmerzhaft zusammen.  
„N-nein, alles in Ordnung."  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dich lieber fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist.", erwiderte Harry und streckte sich gähnend. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was wir jetzt machen sollen? Wir können uns nicht mehr treffen…"  
Draco zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Und wieso ist das so? Sag nicht, der große Harry Potter lässt sich plötzlich von Regeln an irgendetwas hindern.", erwiderte er spöttisch und Harry warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu.  
„Du solltest wissen, dass ich das selten mit Absicht mache. Es ist nicht so dass ich Ärger suche, meistens findet er mich."  
„Natürlich.", grinste Draco leicht.  
„Du willst also, dass wir uns jede Nacht hinaus schleichen?" Harry schaute zur Seite. „Nun, zumindest für mich wäre es nichts Neues. Aber was ist mit dir? Merken die anderen nichts?"  
„Und wenn schon…", erwiderte Draco gelassen. Allerdings wusste er dass die Situation nicht ganz so einfach war. Was wenn noch mehr Leute es erfuhren? „Was soll schon passieren?"  
Die grünen Augen funkelten ihn im Licht der Kerze, die sie entzündet hatten, an. Draco schluckte schwer.  
„Was ist mit deinem Vater?", fragte Harry, sein Blick immer noch auf Draco gerichtet.  
„Er ist weit weg.", versuchte der Blonde einzulenken.  
„Verkauf mich nicht für blöd. Ich mag vielleicht nicht deinen Intelligenzanforderungen entsprechen, aber ich bin kein Einfallspinsel. Du weißt sehr wohl, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder hier sein kann."  
„Er wird es schon nicht erfahren.", erwiderte Draco vorsichtig. Er hatte bei diesem ganzen Plan so wenig bedacht, es konnte nur schief gehen. Was war er bereit zu zahlen für das was er wollte?  
_Und was_ kann _ich zahlen_?  
„Genauso wie Zabini?" Draco schaute ihn wütend an.  
„Willst du mich nicht mehr sehen? Dann sag es, Potter!" Er wusste selbst nicht genau woher diese Wut plötzlich kam. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Potter ihn auf Fehler, Lücken aufmerksam machte? Vielleicht, weil er gar nicht darüber nachdenken wollte und der Schwarzhaarige ihn unbewusst dazu zwang?  
Beschwichtigend hob Harry seine Hände.  
„Das meine ich nicht und das weißt du. Ich mache mir nur So…"  
Er hielt inne und warf Draco einen warnenden Blick zu.  
„Da ist jemand, komm, schnell!"

Ehe Draco sich versah, war der Tarnumhang über ihn geworfen.  
Es war stickig unter dem Umhang und Draco konnte die Wärme des anderen spüren, seinen Geruch riechen.  
Es war zum verrückt werden.  
„Die Kerze!", hörte er Harry dann flüstern und Draco öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick zu der Kerze, die noch immer auf dem Tisch stand und auch ihre aufgeschlagenen Bücher lagen noch da.  
„Nicht bewegen", hauchte Harry an sein Ohr und Draco musste einen Schauder unterdrücken. „Da."  
Zuerst sah er die Gestalt, die an den Regalen und Wänden entlang schlich gar nicht wirklich, aber dann konnte er im leichten Licht der Kerze Umrisse wahrnehmen. Es schien, als wäre die Person unter einem ähnlichem Zauber verborgen, wie er auch.  
Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab.  
„Was machst du da?", keuchte Harry auf, als Draco seinen Zauberstab auf die Gestalt richtete.  
Harry versuchte ihn an seinem Unterfangen zu hindern, aber Draco hatte seine Worte schon gesprochen.  
„**_Finite Incantatem._**"  
Und genauso wie zuvor bei ihm, schien sich ein Eimer Farbe über die Gestalt zu gießen und sie sichtbar zu machen. _Ist das_ mein _Tarnzauber_?, fragte sich Draco verblüfft, als die Person Stück für Stück sichtbar wurde.

* * *

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht.  
„Professor Talin?", hauchte Harry ungläubig und die Augen seiner Professorin richteten sich auf sie.  
„Wer ist da?", ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt. „Bitte, helfen Sie mir, ich..." Sie griff sich an den Kopf, stöhnte und ging in die Knie.  
Harry wusste nicht was dort geschah, aber er hatte das Verlangen den Umhang zu entfernen und ihr zu helfen.  
Dracos Hand hatte sich schon fast schmerzhaft um sein Handgelenk gelegt, der Blonde schien genauso verunsichert zu sein.  
Die Haare des Slytherins streiften sein Gesicht und Harry beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte.  
„Ich gehe raus, du bleibst hier. Sollte etwas passieren, dann holst du die Lehrer."  
„Bist du verrückt?", hauchte Draco, scheinbar aufgebracht. Seine Stimme war zu leise, als dass Harry es mit Bestimmtheit sagen könnte.  
„Vielleicht."  
Mit diesen Worten zog Harry den Umhang geschickt aus, sodass er nur noch Draco bedeckte.  
„Professor Talin, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise und schritt auf die Lehrerin zu. Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum er zögerte.  
„Ich- Machen sie ihre Hausaufgaben.", erwiderte die Lehrerin und es erschien Harry, als würden sie Unterricht haben. „Ich..." Ihre Augen schienen an Fokus zu verlieren. „Helfen... Potter..." Dann, ganz plötzlich, schien es, als würde sie wissen, was sie wollte. Ihre Bewegungen, als sie aufstand waren geschmeidig, ihre Augen funkelten auf dieselbe unheimliche Art, wie die von Sanctus damals und Harry wich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Harry Potter. Hat Sanctus ihnen nicht gesagt, sie sollten sich an die Regeln halten? Haben sie denn gar nichts gelernt? Scheinbar nicht." Sie schaute ein wenig enttäuscht drein. „Nun, weniger reden und mehr tun, meinen sie nicht?"  
Plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell. Ein violetter Fluch traf ihn benahe an der Schulter, im gleichen Moment erfasste ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Kaltes Kribbeln schien von seinem Kopf über seinen ganzen Körper zu gehen.  
Ein Schubs von hinten, der ihn aus dem Licht drängte, brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.  
„Draco?", flüsterte er, bekam aber keine Antwort. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand.  
Es schien als hätte er Blonde ihm schon wieder geholfen.  
„Potter. Wo bist du?", hörte er die verzerrte Stimme Talins. Mit schnellen Schritten wollte er zur Tür hasten, seine ehemalige Lehrerin war allerdings schneller als er und die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss.  
„Hehe..." Das Lachen klang unheimlich und Harry drückte sich an ein Bücherregal. „Hier kommst du nicht mehr lebend raus."  
_Das werden wir sehen_, dachte Harry und hoffte das Draco es geschafft hatte zu entkommen.

* * *

Fluchend riss Draco an dem Tarnumhang, der fast zur Hälfte von der Tür eingeklemmt worden war.  
Es war mehr als nur Glück gewesen, dass er nachdem er Potter aus dem Licht geschubst hatte, sich sofort in Richtung Ausgang begeben hatte. Wenn nicht, würde er wahrscheinlich auch noch dort gefangen sein.  
Er ließ den Umhang los und schaute durch die Fenster der Bibliothek. Noch war alles still, vielleicht könnte er einfach zurück in die Schlafsäle gehen und niemand würde…  
Dann hätte er seinen Auftrag erledigt, oder?  
Dann bräuchte er sich keine Sorgen mehr...  
Wem versuchte er sich da eigentlich was einzureden? Harry war in der Bibliothek mit einer durchgeknallten Lehrerin gefangen...  
_Die vielleicht auch etwas mit den anderen Über- und Unfällen zu tun haben könnte._  
Er lief los ohne weiter nachzudenken.  
Snape musste um diese Zeit in seinen Räumen sein.

* * *

Harry atmete keuchend ein und aus.  
Er hatte sich vorsichtig an einem der Regale hochgezogen und harrte nun dort oben aus. Es war ziemlich staubig und es war wieder so eine Situation in der er dankbar war nichts gegen Spinnen oder anderweitiges Getier zu haben.  
Vorsichtig legte er sich flach auf den Bauch um nicht zufällig vom Schein der Kerze, die die Lehrerin vor sich her trug, getroffen zu werden.  
Scheinbar durchbrach Licht die Illusion von Dracos Zauber.  
Er sah wie der Lichtschein an ihm vorbei ging und beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor. Sein Atem wirbelte den Staub nur minimal auf, es reichte allerdings um Harrys Nase zu kitzeln.  
Der Schwarzhaarige riss die Augen auf, konnte das Niesen, was folgte, aber nicht mehr verhindern.  
Talin schien innezuhalten und dann in seine Richtung zu laufen.  
Harry versuchte zwar noch sich auf die andere Seite gleiten zu lassen, doch die Professorin war schon bei ihm.  
Ihre Augen funkelten fiebrig.  
„Hab dich."

* * *

Draco sprach keuchend das Passwort um in Snapes Räume zu kommen. Dieser hatte es ihm vor kurzem gelassen, ohne wirklichen Grund. Draco hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt, allerdings wunderte es ihn schon ein wenig, dass Snape –von allen Leuten auf dieser Welt- ihm das Kennwort für _seine_ Schlafräume gab.  
Würde er Snape nicht kennen, würde er denken der Lehrer wollte ein wenig mehr als nur eine Schüler-Lehrer Beziehung.  
Nun, zum Glück kannte er Snape und das machte Draco nur noch misstrauischer. Snape nämlich machte niemals _irgendetwas_ ohne Grund.  
„Pr-Professor.", hechelte Draco und versuchte seine Atmung wieder zu normalisieren.  
Richtig gelingen wolle ihm das allerdings nicht.  
Es war auch nicht wirklich nötig, Snape kam ihm in einem schwarzen Schlafanzug entgegen und Draco schloss beschämt die Augen.  
Das waren ihm definitiv zu viele Informationen über seinen Lehrer.  
Draco wollte gar nicht wissen _wie_ oder ob sein Lehrer _überhaupt_ schlief. Allerdings musste er sich -in einem kleinen Winkel seiner Gedanken, der noch zu solchen Gedanken fähig war- eingestehen, dass er recht froh, darüber war, dass Snape einen Schlafanzug trug.  
„Mr. Malfoy? Was ist passiert?", frage Snape und schien nicht das kleinste bisschen Müdigkeit zu verspüren.  
Rasselnd holte Draco Luft. Seine Lungen brannten unangenehm und das Sprechen viel ihm auffallend schwer.  
_Ich sollte mehr Sport treiben_., gestand er sich selbst ein.  
„Potter... Sie müssen unbedingt mitkommen."  
„Was hat dieser eingebildete, kleine..."  
„Kommen Sie mit.", rief Draco aufgebracht und Snape folgte ihm, nicht ohne vorher noch die anderen Lehrer zu informieren. Und –zu Dracos größter Erleichterung- auch ohne weiter nachzufragen.

* * *

Harry ließ sich bei dem plötzlich vor ihm auftauchendem Gesicht nach unten fallen. Ob es der Schreck war oder ein innerer Reflex wusste er nicht.  
Er hörte wie Talin einen wütenden Fluch aussprach und das Regel, welches ihn und die Frau voneinander trennte, explodierte.  
Er war so geistesgegenwärtig einen **_Protego_** zusprechen, der ihn vor schweren Schäden bewahrte, allerdings schützte ihn das nicht vor der nun auf ihn zuschreitenden Talin.  
Sie blutete am Kopf, scheinbar getroffen von einem Buch oder etwas anderem das bei der Explosion durch die Luft gewirbelt worden war, doch ihr Schritt war stetig und zielgerichtet.  
„Endlich habe ich dich."  
„**_Stupor_**!", versuchte Harry, doch sie wehrte den Fluch mit einer fast lässigen Bewegung ab. „**_Impedimenta_**!" wieder, doch sie lächelte ihn nur kalt an.  
„Glaubst du wirklich _das_ hält mich auf? Ich bin nicht umsonst Lehrer geworden." Sie lachte kalt. „Und nun... Verabschiede dich. **_Avada Ke_**...!"  
„**_STUPOR_**!!" Schallte es dann aus drei Mündern und Harry schaute verwirrt in die Richtung aus der die Flüche gekommen waren.  
Draco stand da, genauso wie Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick und –was hatte man auch anderes erwarten können?- Snape.  
Alle bis auf den verhassten Zaubertranklehrer in Schlafanzügen oder Nachthemden.  
„Was ist hier vorgefallen?", sprach Dumbledore als Erster und kam auf Harry zu.  
Draco sah ihn besorgt an, sagte aber nichts.  
„Ich... Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen und wollte mir die passenden Bücher holen..." Harry stoppte.  
„Vielleicht... sollten wir Mr. Potter einmal von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen lassen,", mischte sich Snape ein. Sein Blick war leicht irritiert, sein Ton dennoch schneidend. „Vielleicht hat er ein Problem mit den Ohren, von dem wir bisher noch nichts gewusst haben. Wir sonst könnte es sein," er machte eine Pause und für einen kurzen Moment dachte Harry dass dieser Lehrer wohl aus seinem ganzem Leben einen dramatischen Akt machen musste. „Das er sich wieder gegen eindeutige Anweisungen der Schule gestellt hat und das obwohl er wissen müsste das diese Regeln gemacht wurden damit Schüler wie er sicher sind."  
„Professor Snape.", entrüstete sich McGonagall, aber auch sie schaute Harry strafend an. Der Schwarzhaarige zog den Kopf ein. „Vielleicht sollten wir Mr. Malfoy fragen was er zu diesen Dingen sagt. Immerhin ist er _auch_ außerhalb seines Schlafsaales, _trotz _Verbot."  
„Nun, nun", unterbrach Dumbledore. „Ich denke die beiden jungen Herren haben für heute schon genug durchgemacht." Er blickte Flitwick an. „Wären sie so nett sich um Professor Talin zu kümmern? Ich denke Severus, wird noch ein wenig Veritaserum haben, oder?" Snape nickte kurz.  
„Sie beide werden jetzt in ihre Schlafsäle gehen und morgen vor dem Frühstück in mein Büro kommen. Ich denke das wäre alles. Severus, Minerva, wenn sie die Beiden bitte zurück begleiten würden? Wir wollen doch nicht das noch etwas geschieht."  
Er zwinkerte kurz.  
Harry erwiderte den Blick nicht.  
Er schaute nur einmal zu Draco, der in Begleitung seines Lehrers verschwand.  
„Kommen sie Mr. Potter. Ich bin mir sicher, ihre Freunde warten schon auf Sie. Glauben Sie jedoch nicht, dass sie damit ungeschoren davon kommen." Sie schaute ihn spitz an. „Ein paar mal Nachsitzen mit Hagrid wird ihnen sicherlich nicht schaden." 

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht.

* * *

„Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, Malfoy?", fragte Snape, nachdem die anderen außer Hörweite waren.  
„Was soll ich bei was gedacht haben, Sir?", erwiderte Draco fragend und schaute seinen Lehrer unschuldig an. Sein Herz schlug hart und unter seiner Robe konnte er den weichen, mittlerweile warmen Stoff des Tarnumhangs fühlen.  
Er hatte ihn mitgehen lassen als sie den Raum betreten hatten.  
Snape warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.  
„Sie können die anderen Lehrer gerne verarschen, allerdings sollten Sie das bei mir nicht einmal versuchen.", erwiderte sein Hauslehrer gereizt. Einen kurzen Moment wundere Draco sich über die Aussprache seines Lehrers. „Ich weiß von Ihrem Auftrag Mr. Malfoy und bin mir sicher, dass sie ihre Pläne gut durchdacht haben, allerdings könnte ich ihnen trotzdem helfen."  
Draco schaute vom Boden auf und seinem Lehrer ins Gesicht. _Was zum Teufel_... „Ich kann ihnen helfen, sie müssen mir nur sagen was sie vorhaben. Es könnte gefährlich werden und..."  
„Sir, ich denke ich kenne meine Pläne und Aufgaben sehr gut und ich brauche Ihre Hilfe dabei nicht." _Zumindest nicht mehr_., füge Draco hinzu. Es war natürlich alles gelogen. Wie sollte er seine Pläne wissen, wenn die ganze Situation sich geändert hatte? Wie konnte er Hilfe bei einer Sache annehmen, bei dem ihm keiner helfen konnte?  
„Sicher, dass Sie..."  
„Ja, Sir. Ich bin mir völlig sicher.", Draco musste sich zusammenreißen um seine Worte nicht zu respektlos klingen zu lassen. Die schwarzen Augen seines Lehrers fixierten ihn, dann nickte Snape.  
„Wenn Sie meinen."

* * *

Harry und Draco kamen am nächsten Morgen früh beim Büro des Direktors an.  
Der Blonde schien schlecht gelaunt zu sein, sein Blick wirkte unfokussiert und müde.  
Er warf ihm einen ‚Wie geht es dir?'-Blick zu, den der Blonde allerdings nicht beantwortete.  
„_Eismäuse_.", sprach Harry den Gargoyle an und dieser sprang zur Seite und ließ sie die Treppe besteigen die in das Büro von Dumbledore führte.

* * *

Draco fühlte sich krank und ausgelaugt. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass er wirklich krank werden würde, wenn er nicht endlich wieder Schlaf fand.  
Er hatte gestern noch wach gelegen und versucht die Situation in der er sich nun befand zu lösen, aber es schien keinen Ausweg zugeben. Zumindest keinen den er willig war zu gehen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der ebenso müde schien wie er und ständig versuchte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Der Blonde würde sie ihm momentan nicht geben. Er konnte nicht.  
Endlich hatten sie die Tür zum Büro erreicht und ohne anzuklopfen machte Harry die Tür auf und trat ein. Draco folgte ihm mit Abstand und schaute sich misstrauisch um. Er hatte diesen Raum noch nie wirklich gemocht, genauso wenig wie Dumbledore selbst.  
Der Phönix saß ruhig auf seiner Stange, schien aber jeden von Dracos Schritten zu beobachten, als würde er erwarten, dass der Blonde irgendeinen Fehler machte.  
Draco fühlte sich noch unwohler, tat aber sein Bestes es sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Ah, da sind Sie ja. Es freut mich sie schon zu solch früher Stunde zu sehen, allerdings habe ich schreckliche Nachrichten."  
Harry zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen und Draco verschränkte die Arme.  
„Sie sollten sich dennoch erst einmal setzten", fuhr der Direktor fort und wies auf zwei Stühle. „Zitronenbonbon?" Beide schüttelten verneinend den Kopf und ließen sich widerstrebend auf jeweils einen der Stühle sinken. Dennoch schien eine fast greifbare Spannung im Raum zu liegen.  
„Professor Talin, wurde heute Morgen, ebenso wie Sanctus, tot in ihrer Zelle aufgefunden. Scheinbar war sie auf eine mögliche Aufdeckung vorbereitet gewesen. Die Todesursache war Gift. Allerdings konnten wir durch Hilfe von Professor Snape und ein wenig Veritaserum, schon gestern einige wichtige Antworten bekommen." er holte Luft und schaute sie beide über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille an.  
„Professor Talin hatte Sanctus die ganze Zeit unter dem Imperiusfluch. Sie hat durch ihn gehandelt, wobei er sie beide, " er schaute Harry und Draco missbilligend an. „In Gefahr gebracht hat." Er runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Sie hätten etwas sagen sollen, als Sie von einem Werwolf angegriffen worden sind oder als Sie, Mr. Potter, beinahe vom Turm gefallen wären."  
„Sir, wir wollten nicht..."  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht wollten.", erwiderte der Direktor. „Wie dem auch sei, Sie werden beide Strafarbeiten erledigen müssen, wegen schwerwiegender Überschreitung von Schulregeln, die zu ihrem eigenen Schutz da waren. Aber sie werden nicht von der Schule verwiesen, immerhin ist es Ihnen zu verdanken, dass der Mörder von Professor Sanctus und Verantwortlicher auf weitere Angriffe gegenüber Ihnen Mr. Potter, gefasst wurde." Er seufzte tief und Draco musste sich ein Schnauben verkneifen. „Desweiteren werden ihre Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade ausfallen und sie werden stattdessen mit Mr. Filch zusammenarbeiten. Neben ihrer eigentlichen Strafarbeit, natürlich."  
_Natürlich_, dachte Draco aufgebracht und schaute auf seine Hände. _Wir haben nur eine Irre gefasst, die die Lehrer wahrscheinlich nie entlarvt hätten, aber hey, das war doch gar nichts. Leute wie Harry und ich machen das vor dem Frühstück._  
Draco schaute verwirrt auf. Woher kam dieser plötzliche Anfall von Sarkasmus?  
„Sie können nun gehen.", erinnerte sie Dumbledore gelassen und beide Jungen sprangen förmlich auf.  
Draco für seinen Teil musste sich zwingen das Büro nicht zu schnell zu verlassen.  
„Und das bekommt man, wenn man der Retter der Zaubererwelt ist?", fragte Draco nachdem sie das Büro verlassen hatten.  
„Glaub mir, ich habe mir auch ein anderes Leben gewünscht." 


	26. Verschwinde Kabinett

**Kapitel 26**

**Verschwinde Kabinett**

_Aber noch applaudieren sie nicht, denn etwas verschwinden zulassen ist nicht genug. Man muss es auch wieder zurückbringen._

_(Prestige-Meister der Magie)_

* * *

Die Nachricht von Talin erschien schon am nächsten Tag groß im Tagespropheten, mit einem Photo von Harry auf der Titelseite.

_**Massenwahnsinn in Hogwarts? **_

_Drehen die Lehrer durch? Held in Aufruhr!_

Es war schrecklich.

Alle starrten ihn an wie einen Heiligen, niemand sprach sobald er den Raum betrat und immer wieder wurden ihm heimliche Blick zugeworfen. Es erinnerte ihn stark an sein zweites Schuljahr in Hogwarts, diesmal allerdings waren die Blicke nicht hasserfüllt sondern voller Hoffnung. Hoffnung von der er nicht wusste wie er mit ihr umgehen, geschweige denn erfüllen sollte.

Oh, er hasste es.

Das Einzige, was ihn ein wenig beruhigte war, dass Draco mit keinem Wort erwähnt worden war. Lucius würde nichts mitbekommen.

„Harry, man könnte meinen du würdest mit deinen Blicken jemanden umbringen wollen.", bemerkte Seamus scherzhaft. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich nicht einmal um.

„Hey, wir wäre es, wenn wir in der Pause nach oben gehen würden und Snape explodiert spielen? Oder Schach?"

„Lass mal, ich hab noch was zu tun.", erwiderte Harry und schulterte seine Schultasche.

„Was hast du zu tun? Dich mit Malfoy zu treffen?", erwiderte Seamus und klang dabei gereizt. Harry drehte sich um und schaute ihn halb überrascht, halb wütend an.

Dean versuchte einzulenken.

„Harry, das ist nicht böse gemeint, wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich und nun ja... es ist schade dass du keine Zeit für nichts mehr hast."

„Was er eigentlich sagen will ist, dass wir uns vernachlässigt fühlen.", erwiderte Seamus beleidigt.

Harry schaute die beiden verblüfft an, so hatte man ihm das noch nie gesagt.

„Ich...", er stockte. „Es tut mir Leid." Er hatte wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass sich seine Freunde versetzt fühlten.

„Du bist ein Idiot Potter.", schnaubte Seamus, sah aber nicht mehr ganz so gereizt aus wie vorher.

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend?", fragt Dean versöhnlich. Harry nickte lächelnd.

„Und pass auf das Malfoy dir nicht irgendwann mal was antut. Ich trau dem Kerl nicht.", erwiderte Seamus und verzog das Gesicht. „Wie Quicksilber wenn du mich fragst. Schön, schwer zu halten, leicht unterschätzbar, kaum zu fassen, giftig und wenn man zu viel von ihm nimmt sogar tödlich." Harry schaute ihn verwundert an und Dean lachte schnaubend.

„Sehr metaphorisch, Seamus."

„Ich hab aber recht.", bestand der Ire und sah Dean mit Überzeugung im Blick an.

Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf um den Vergleich von Malfoy und Quecksilber loszuwerden.

„Woher wisst ihr das mit Malfoy?"

„Sagen wir so... Wir sind auch nicht dumm, lediglich taktvoll. Dazu hat uns ein kleines Vögelchen gesagt, dass Malfoy ebenfalls häufig verschwindet."

„War dieses Vögelchen vielleicht violett?" Seine Freunde antworteten nicht, sondern schauten nur betreten zur Seite.

Für Harry Antwort genug.

* * *

„Snape hat gesagt sie haben Talin nach Askaban gebracht. Sie wird dort bleiben, bis zu ihrer Verhandlung.", meinte Draco nach einer Weile.

Sie hatten sich bei dem mittlerweile guten Wetter an den See gesetzt, anstatt weiterhin im Innenhof zu bleiben.

„Hätte er dir gar nicht sagen müssen, morgen sind die Zeitungen voll denke ich.", erwiderte Harry und warf einen Stein in Richtung See. Er kam kurz vorher auf und landete im Gras.

„Du musst es ja wissen, schließlich wird dein Name ebenfalls drin vorkommen." Draco klang ein wenig gereizt und Harry schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Glaub mir, ich kann mir Besseres vorstellen als meinen Namen in den Zeitungen zu sehen."

„Das ist es nicht. Sollte ihnen allerdings irgendjemand gesagt haben, dann kommt mein Name auch drin vor.", knurrte Draco mürrisch. Seine Stirn war kraus gezogen und er schien nachzudenken. Harry wandte seinen Blick ab und schaute aufs Wasser.

Er war mehr als froh, dass das Wetter mittlerweile wärmer war, auch wenn dies bedeutete dass bald die Sommerferien beginnen würden.

„In dem heutigen Propheten kam er nicht vor…Aber es ist doch das was du immer wolltest, oder?", fragte Harry spitz.

Draco neben ihm schien sich zu versteifen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung. Wenn mein Vater mitbekommt, dass wir..." Er brach ab und wich Harrys Blick aus.

„Die halbe Schule weiß dass irgendetwas ist. Verdammt, wir sitzen zusammen am See und es ist fast helllichter Tag. Was hast du dir vorgestellt? Davon abgesehen hat dein _Freund_ Blaise es meinen Freunden gesagt. _Sie_ werden nichts sagen, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm."

„Potter, du verstehst nicht..."

„Vielleicht will ich auch gar nicht verstehen. Weißt du... Du hast Angst, dass jemand etwas von unserer Freundschaft oder unserem Waffenstillstand rausbekommt, triffst dich aber dennoch mit mir. In aller Öffentlichkeit. Ich denke, dass deine Freunde eher etwas gesagt hätten und zwar schon viel früher und er es deswegen weiß, anstatt es jetzt erst durch die Zeitung zu erfahren." Harry fühlte sich wütend, gereizt; wie so häufig in letzter Zeit.

„Potter, nur weil ich mit dir rede und..."

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, verdammt. Mehrmals, wir haben nicht **nur** geredet."

„Wenn du einmal deinen Mund halten würdest.", fuhr Draco auf. „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass mein Vater etwas mitbekommt."

„Warum nicht?", entfuhr es Harry hitzig und sprang auf, Draco folgte ihm. „Keine Chancen mehr Todesser zu werden, weil Papi dann böse ist?"

Endlich war es ausgesprochen. Das Versprechen, dass nie gegeben wurde und dennoch zwischen ihnen lag, war gebrochen.

„Wenigstens habe ich einen _Papi_ der böse auf mich sein kann.", fauchte Draco zurück.

„Deine Sprüche waren auch schon mal besser. Der mit den toten Eltern wird langweilig." Es tat Harry weh, aber komischerweise nicht wegen der Anspielung auf seine Eltern. „Vielleicht solltest du dir etwas Neues einfallen lassen."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken Narbengesicht, sei dir sicher."

„Besser ein Narbengesicht, als ein Frettchen.", zischte Harry.

„Du hast keine Ahnung von was du sprichst. Du kennst meine Situation nicht, manchmal hat man keine Wahl."

Harrys Augen wurden kalt.

„Man hat **immer** eine Wahl."

„Du vielleicht, oh großer Potter, ich allerdings nicht.", erwiderte Draco und seine Stimme klang gedrückt.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Du versuchst es ja nicht einmal. Du gibst auf, bevor du überhaupt angefangen hast."

„Vertraust du mir so wenig? Glaubst du nicht ich habe noch nicht selbst versucht irgendeinen Ausweg zu finden?"

„Wie soll ich dir vertrauen, wenn du dir nicht selbst vertraust?" Harry blinzelte traurig. Seine Wut war verraucht. „Und... es gibt immer einen Ausweg."

„Der führt nur in den Tod.", fauchte Draco aufgebracht zurück.

„Manchmal ist es besser für den Glauben zu sterben, als ohne ihn zu leben."

Er drehte sich um und kehrte zum Schloss zurück ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

* * *

Dracos Herz raste, als er in die Schlafsäle zurückkehrte. Er wusste dass er Recht hatte. Nicht jeder hatte _immer_ eine Wahl.

Er nicht und Harry wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Wütend schmiss er sich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke. Wie sollte er das seinem Vater erklären? Die Lehrerin war unter Garantie von Voldemort geschickt worden, sollte ihre Geschichte war sein. Was sollte er in diesem Fall seinem Vater sagen?

_Entschuldige, Sir, aber ich war der Meinung Talin käme von einem anderen dunklen Lord der auch ein Problem mit Potter hatte? Konnte ja nicht ahnen dass sie zu uns gehörte._

Sein Vater würde ihn wahrscheinlich erst nach St. Mungo bringen, um sicher zu gehen dass Draco geistig stabil war und ihn anschließend umbringen für seine Dummheit.

Ein Kichern brach aus Dracos Kehle.  
Was sollte er tun? Das Schuljahr war so gut wie vorbei und er hatte seinen Auftrag nicht einmal Ansatzweise ausgeführt, Pansy war ihm auf die Schliche gekommen und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, dass sie ihn verraten würde.

Er konnte nicht mal böse mit Harry sein, der Junge hatte Recht, wenn er sagte er könne Draco nicht trauen. Schon gar nicht wenn dieser sich selbst nicht vertraute. Es war völlig richtig.

Allerdings hatte Draco wirklich keinen Ausweg. Er war noch nicht siebzehn und selbst wenn... Wie sollte er sich gegen seine Familie stellen? Oder eher gegen seinen Vater und den dunklen Lord? Und vor allem... für _was_?

Für was würde es sich lohnen gegen seinen Vater anzutreten? Sich gegen den dunklen Lord und alle Dinge zu wehren, die man Draco beigebracht hatte, wo dieser noch nicht einmal laufen konnte?

Was war die Freundschaft, wenn man das bei Draco noch so nennen konnte, denn überhaupt werd?

War es _das_ wert?

Stöhnend stand Draco auf und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sah wie sich die anderen Sechstklässler unterhielten, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Fremdkörper, doch noch ehe er sich wieder zurückziehen konnte, erkannte Nott ihn.

„Sie an, der Mann der Stunde. Was eine Überraschung dich hier zu sehen.", schnarrte er und schaute Draco scharf an.

Sofort straften sich die Schultern des Blonden und er ging auf die Gruppe zu.

„Was den Nott? Immer noch enttäuscht, dass dein Gesang die Gryffindors nicht überzeugen konnte?", grinste Draco und erntete leises Gelächter von den anderen. „Du hättest fast den Turm zum Kippen gebracht, so schief war das was aus deinem Mund kam. Nicht dass das etwas Neues sein würde."

Crabbe und Goyle machten Draco wie gewohnt Platz und dieser ließ sich zwischen ihnen nieder.

„Woher willst du das wissen Malfoy? Du warst nicht dabei. Wo wie du fast nie hier bist."

„Glaubst du?", erwiderte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Davon abgesehen haben einige mittlerweile den Sinn einer Schule erkannt. Ich sage es dir falls du es noch nicht weißt: Es ist lernen." Die anderen lachten wieder.

„Draco, was treibst du nachts auf den Korridoren und warum sieht man dich häufiger in Potters Nähe?", fragte Crabbe auf einmal und um sie herum schien es still zu werden. Draco fühlte wie sich in seinem Inneren alles zusammenzog. _Dämlicher Idiot_, dachte er wütend und zeigte ein Haifischgrinsen.

„Ja, warum Draco?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Es war Blaise und seine Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. Draco erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt.

„Was glaubst du denn Crabbe?", fragte er und schaute die anderen an. „Was sollte ein Vertrauensschüler bei Nacht auf den Gängen machen? Und welchen anderen Sinn hätte es sich mit seinem Feind abzugeben, als ihm zu schaden?" Es gab eine kurze Pause und obwohl Draco wusste, dass er die anderen bei weitem noch nicht überzeugt hatte, so hatte er dennoch Zeit geschunden.

„Langsam haben wir den Eindruck an deiner Treue zweifeln zu müssen.", erwiderte Theodore und schaute ihn fragend an.

„An meiner Treue muss und **sollte** keiner zweifeln.", sagte er und seine Stimme war eiskalt. Geschmeidig erhob er sich. „Ich werde meine Runde drehen, wie es sich gehört. Vielleicht solltet ihr zwischen durch mal in die Bücher schauen, wie es sich für **euch **gehört." Es war ein Segen, das Dumbledore wenigstens den Vertrauensschülern wieder das Recht eingeräumt hatte, nachts Patrouille zu gehen. Seine Robe wirbelte hinter ihm auf und er verließ den Raum wie ein Lord seinen Saal.

Er schaute nicht zurück, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren.

_An meiner Treue muss und sollte keiner zweifeln._, wiederholte er die eben gesagten Worte in Gedanken.

_Wo liegt meine Treue?_, fügte er fragend hinzu.

* * *

Es war spät, als Draco von seiner einsamen Runde wiederkam. Er war so gut wie niemandem begegnet, außer Snape, der ihn unerhört freundlich nach seinem Befinden gefragt hatte. Draco hatte eben so höfflich geantwortet, war aber froh gewesen, als sein Hauslehrer lediglich genickt hatte und Draco das Weite suchen konnte.

Niemandem sonst hatte er getroffen, scheinbar hatten viele der Schüler immer noch Angst bei Nacht auf die Korridore zu gehen. Draco nahm es ihnen nicht übel, allerdings hatte er inständig gehofft Harry wieder zu sehen. Er wollte mit ihm sprechen sich –bei Merlin und Morgana- sogar entschuldigen, aber nirgends war der Gryffindor zu finden gewesen.

Wütend und enttäuscht mit sich selbst war er zurück in die Kerker gegangen.

Nun stand er in seinem Zimmer und erwiderte kalt den Blick von Blaise, der ihn von seinem Bett aus anschaute.

„Du kommst früh.", meinte der Violetthaarige gelangweilt. „Wie ungewöhnlich."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, auf was du aus bist Zabini, aber sollte so etwas wie vorhin noch einmal passieren dann…" Draco wurde grob unterbrochen.

„Dann was, Draco?" Diesmal war die Stimme wütend, vielleicht verletzt. Blaise stand auf, kam aber nicht auf ihn zu. „Was willst du dann machen Draco? Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass du dich in eine Situation gebracht hast, aus der du nicht mehr entkommen kannst?"

„Du hast mich verraten, Blaise.", erwiderte Draco fauchend und unterdrückte den Drang nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

„Gut, das ausgerechnet du von Verrat sprichst. Scheint schließlich dein neues Hobby zu sein, meinst du nicht?" er schaute abwesend uns Feuer und blickte dann, als hätte er neuen Mut gefasst, zurück zu Draco, der immer noch unbeweglich da stand.

Ein Schauer überfiel den Blonden, er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst Zabini."

„Hab ich nicht? Vielleicht. Aber ich weiß zumindest, dass du ein falsches Spiel spielst. Theodore hatte Recht, als er deine Treue angezweifelt hat." Der Schwarzhaarige machte einen Schritt nach vorne „Du hast die Slytherins hintergangen indem du dich mit Potter einlässt und du hintergehst Potter weil du dem dunklen Lord gefallen möchtest. Irgendwann wirst du dich zwischen all den Fäden verheddern die du versuchst in den Händen zu halten."

„Wie poetisch.", knurrte Draco. „Du scheinst ja über alles bestens bescheit zu wissen, Zabini. Du solltest dich aus meinen Angelegenheit raushalten, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist."

Spöttisch grinste Blaise ihn an und Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Was für ein Spiel wurde hier gespielt?

„Mit was willst du mir drohen, Draco?" er zog den Namen genauso unangenehm lang wie Pansy es damals getan hatte. „Es ist niemand mehr übrig, mit dem du mir drohen könntest. Oder willst du mich zum Narren halten, sowie Nott? Ist das alles was du kannst? Kleine Spiele spielen, wie ein Erstklässler?"

„Übertreib es nicht, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist." Draco verlor langsam die Geduld.

„**Du** weißt nicht was gut für **dich** ist. Das dir die Sache mit Pansy nicht schon gezeigt hat, dass du etwas falsch machst, wundert mich schon sehr, ich hätte dich für schlauer gehalten."

„Und so etwas wie dir habe ich geholfen.", murmelte Draco aufgebracht und schüttelte den blonden Kopf. Wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Er blickte Zabini an, dem die Wut und Entrüstung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Hatte er einen Fehler begangen, als er ihm damals geholfen hatte?

„Du verstehst es nicht, oder?" Blaise fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich konnte mir denken, was sie vorhatte. Ich wusste es fast und es wird noch schlimmer werden. Und wenn du dich nicht bald entscheidest, wem deine Treue gehört, dann … Ich kann für nichts mehr garantiere."

„Das konntest du vorher auch nicht. Es hört sich schon fast so an, als wüsstest du genau wo deine Treue liegt."

„Ja und aus diesem Grund empfehle ich dir, dich auch zu entscheiden, denn dass was du mit Potter abziehst bleibt nicht mehr lange unbemerkt und wenn ich selbst dafür sorgen muss. Glaub mir Draco, lieber würde ich dich verraten, als zu sehen wie du uns alle verrätst und die letzte Hoffung die einige Menschen noch auf Frieden haben zerstörst."

Draco brauchte nicht mehr zu wissen und seine Augen weiteten sich leicht.

„Du bist der Verräter.", knurrte er aufgebracht, doch Blaise lächelte nur.

„Ich bin kein Verräter wenn ich nicht die verrate denen meine Treue gehört, meinst du nicht auch?"

* * *

Es war Freitagnachmittag und Harry zog sich die völlig verschwitzen Roben aus. Die anderen waren schon nach oben gegangen oder kümmerten sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten. Er hatte es vorgezogen noch einige ruhige Runden um das Feld zu ziehen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Die Schule, seine Freunde, die Nachrichten des Tagespropheten und nicht zuletzt Draco nahmen ihn geistig in Anspruch.

Die Fächer hielten in genug auf Trapp, so sehr, dass er mit den Hausaufgaben und dem übrigen Lehrstoff kaum nachkam, Dean und Seamus verlangten nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit, der Tagesprophet wechselte sein Ansehen in der Gesellschaft von einem Tag auf den anderen und Draco…

Das war eine ganz andere Sache. Er glaubte den Slytherin zu vertrauen, oder? Konnte man so jemandem wie Draco überhaupt vertrauen? Konnte man hinter seinem Vater und den Idealen die er hatte eine völlig normale Person sehen?

Nackt wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte verschwand er in die Duschen und drehte das Wasser auf. Es war wirklich Glück, dass das Wasser sofort heiß herausschoss und man nicht wie bei den Muggeln erst warten musste.

Langsam wusch er sich von Kopf bis Fuß ab, nahm das Handtuch, welches er am Rande der Dusche zurückgelassen hatte und trocknete sich ab.

Warum war das zwischen ihm und Draco passiert? Warum hatte der Blonde ihm sein Leben überhaupt gerettet?

War dies nicht schon Grund genug dem Blonden zu vertrauen oder steckte vielleicht mehr dahinter, als Harry bisher sehen konnte.

Mehr, als er sehen **wollte**?

Er trat aus der Dusche und bemerkte eine Bewegung rechts neben sich, die Tür schlug leicht gegen den Rahmen.

„Hallo?", fragte er und seine Stimme wurde leicht von den gekachelten Wänden wider geworfen. Er war sich eigentlich sicher, er hätte die Tür geschlossen.

Barfuss lief er hinüber, nur mit seinem Handtuch um die Hüfte und ließ die Tür uns Schloss fallen.

_War da jemand?_, fragte er sich selbst und begann damit sich anzuziehen.

* * *

Draco lief eiligen Schrittes zurück zum Schloss. Sein Gesicht schien in Flammen zu stehen, seine Hände waren schwitzig und sein Herz schlug wie nach einem schnellen Lauf.

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Was dachte er sich _jetzt_ dabei?

_Er hatte ursprünglich mit Harry sprechen wollen und war froh, dass der Gryffindor noch einige extra Runden alleine flog, sodass das restliche Team bereits ins Schloss zurückgegangen war. Vorsichtig wagte er sich aus seiner Deckung der Tribüne und ging in Richtung der Umkleideräume. Die Tür war lediglich geschlossen und er konnte ohne weiteres hineingelangen._

_Eine Dampfwolke schlug ihm entgegen und das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser aus den Duschen. _

_Langsam schlich Draco sich näher heran. Sein Atem stockte. Harry stand nackt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, unter der Dusche. _

_Draco konnte nichts Genaueres sehen und bei der Gnade Slytherins, er war froh darüber. _

_Die schlanke Gestallt fing scheinbar lasziv anzufangen sich einzuseifen, dicke Schaumpflocken liefen den Körper hinab._

_Dracos Herz schlug laut in seiner Brust und in den Ohren rauschte das Blut. Wie ein Moment in der Ewigkeit stand er völlig versteinert da und betrachtete das Bild vor sich._

_Dann, durch das Abschalten des Wassers, erwachte er aus seiner Starre und flüchtete aus dem Raum. _

Niemals in seinem Leben war ihm etwas so peinlich und so… verlocken vorgekommen.

Unwirsch ließ er die Tür hinter sich zufallen und verschwand.

* * *

Schnell blätterte Draco sein letztes Buch durch und schlug es wütend zu. Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten.

Wo hatte er das verdammte Pergament gelassen? Obwohl er der Meinung war, er hätte es noch vorhin in einem der Bücher über Verwandlung gelassen, konnte er es nicht mehr finden. Vielleicht war es noch in den Kerkern?

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, stand Draco auf und lief hinunter.

Das Zimmer war leer, als er ankam. Sein Blick schweifte suchend durch den Raum und kam schlussendlich am leeren Schreibtisch zum stehen. Dort lag das Gesuchte. Langsam näherte er sich dem Tisch und griff zu. Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten und verwundert schaute er auf den kleinen Umschlag, der unter dem Pergament gelegen hatte.

Vorsichtig öffnete er ihn und fing an zu lesen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Das Blatt raschelnd zu Boden.

_Es ist soweit!_ Stand dort in feiner, verschnörkelter Schrift.

* * *

Es war Samstag und Harry schaute ein wenig träumerisch in die Flammen. Es schien als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, dass er den Blonden das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Dabei war es vielleicht ein wenig mehr, als eine Woche und obwohl er die Gesellschaft von Dean, Seamus und sogar Neville genoss schien ihm doch etwas zu fehlen.

Seine beiden Freunde hatten ihn nicht weiter auf das ‚Malfoy Problem' angesprochen und Harry war ihnen dankbar dafür.

Doch es schien gänzlich unmöglich den Blonden ganz aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Wie konnte er auch? Er hatte Draco sein Leben, mehrmals, zu verdanken, hatte mit dem Blonden wie mit einem Freund verkehrt.

Entschlossen stand er auf. Seine Schritte hallten dumpf in dem leeren Raum wieder und Harry war froh, dass er länger aufgeblieben war.

Er musste mit Draco sprechen, wollte er wissen was vor sich geht und auch wenn Harry nicht sicher war ob er dem Blonden vertrauen sollte, drängte ihn etwas dazu.

Die Erinnerungen die er noch von ihnen beiden hatte, das Freundschaftliche, was er dem Slytherin nie zugetraut hatte, trieben ihn dazu an.

Er musste wissen was vor sich ging.

Er griff nach einem Umhang und verschwand unter leisem Protest der fetten Dame aus dem Turm um nach dem Blonden zu suchen.

* * *

Dracos Schritt hallten durch die Korridore und er fluchte heiser. Seitdem er sich mit Harry eingelassen hatte war er ständig am Laufen. Er _hasste_ laufen. Dennoch hielt er nicht an.

Er musste Harry finden, koste es was es wolle

Und Draco war sich sicher, dass er diesen Peis zahlen würde und musste.

* * *

Harry befand sich gerade im zweiten Stock, als plötzlich, direkt unter ihm, ein Knall durch die Gänge hallte.

Er kannte dieses Geräusch, er hatte es irgendwann schon einmal gehört.

Suchend schaute er sich um, als plötzlich McGonagall auf ihn zugelaufen kam.

„Mr. Potter, was machen sie hier ich…"

Ein weiterer Knall schallte durch die Gänge, diesmal näher.

„Bei Merlins Bart, was passiert da?" Sie Blicke ihn durch ihre Brillengläser an. „Sie werden sofort in den Turm zurückkehren, ich werde den Direktor verständigen."

Sie hastete an ihm vorbei. Verwirrt schaute Harry ihr hinterher. Ein weiterer Knall folgte und dann sah er den Blonden Schopf von Draco auf den unteren Treppen.

„Malfoy?", fragte Harry verwirrt und der Blonde hielt inne. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Anstrengung und sein Blick schien… gehetzt?

„Potter, warte. Ich komm gleich.", keuchte er und sprang die sich bewegenden Treppen hoch.

Keuchend kam er vor dem völlig verwirrten Slytherin zum stehen.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", griff Harry ihn verbal an, doch der Slytherin hob abwehrend eine Hand.

„Halt einfach die Klappe und lass mich erklären." Er holte tief Luft. „Es ist… Ach verdammt! Wir haben keine Zeit, los beweg dich wir müssen von hier weg."

„Warum? Was hast du diesmal vor?"

„Bitte, Harry," Der Name hörte sich seltsam an, als Draco ihn aussprach „Wir _müssen_ hier weg. Das Schloss wird angegriffen und…."

Die Seitentür explodierte und Harry Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

* * *

Das Schlimmste was Draco erwartet hatte war eingetroffen. Nach dem er die Nachricht erhalten hatte war er sofort losgelaufen um Harry zu finden.

Doch noch bevor er irgendein Wort zu dem Gryffindor sagen konnte, hatten sich zwei Todesser aus ihm unverständlichen Gründen durch die Wand gesprengt.

Seinen Zauberstab, den er schon in der Hand hielt und mit dem er versucht hat das Schloss aufzuwecken (hoffentlich mit Erfolg), richtete sich auf den Todesser hinter Harry, doch der Gryffindor reagierte schneller.

„_**Stupor**_!", hallte sein Schrei durch die Gänge und ein roter Blitz traf den Maskierten gezielt in die Brust und taumelnd ging er zu Boden. „Malfoy, was hast du getan?"

Die grünen Augen fixierten den Blonden und dieser schluckte. Er bemerkte nicht mal, dass sein Zauberstab noch immer auf den bereits zu Boden gefallenen zeigte.

„Potter, hör zu, wir müssen…" Das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte es verdammt noch mal wissen müssen, dass du mich verrätst." Draco schaute ihn schon fast entsetzt an. _Ich habe ihn nicht verraten. Ich wollte es nicht, ich habe…_ „Ich hätte dir niemals trauen dürfen. Ich hätte…." Er kam näher auf Draco zu und sie standen sich direkt gegenüber.

Draco schluckte hart, als er das wütende und enttäuschte Gesicht des Gryffindors sah.

„Ich hätte dich niemals vor dem Wolf beschützen sollen.", keuchte Harry erstickt und Draco sah das feuchte Glitzern in den Augen seines Gegenübers.

* * *

Harry hätte es wissen müssen. Er hatte es ahnen müssen, alles zwischen ihnen war so plötzlich gekommen zu schnell und zu… unvorbereitet.

Und dennoch tat es weh und er konnte sich nicht einmal genau erklären warum. Was genau hatte er erwartet von so jemandem wie Malfoy?

Das sie wirklich hätten Freunde sein können?

Vielleicht, aber das Malfoy sich gegen seine Bestimmung stellte? Gegen seinen Vater und seine von ihm angepriesenen Werte?

Sicher nicht.

Genauso wie Harry seinem Schicksal nicht entkomme konnte, auch wenn er es versuchte, konnte Malfoy es auch nicht.  
Der Blonde hatte Recht gehabt.

Manchmal… manchmal da hatte man keine Wahl.

Eilige Schritte drangen aus dem neu gesprengten Tunnel und Harry drehte sich erschrocken um, bei dem Klang einer nur allzu bekannten Stimme.

* * *

Draco hörte die Stimme ebenso und wünschte dennoch es wäre nur Einbildung.  
Er wusste dass seine Wünsche vergebens waren.

„Fenrir, du geh den Hauptgang hinunter, McNair such die Türme auf und…Sie einer an."

Platinblondes Haar stach durch den Schein der Fackeln deutlich hervor und auch wenn das Gesicht von einer Maske bedeckt war, so erkannte Draco seinen Vater sofort. Selbst wenn es nicht sein Vater gewesen wäre, an der eleganten Art der Bewegung, der herrischen Stimme, es war so typisch für ihre Familie.

„Kinder. Nein wie schön…", hörte Draco dann auch schon Fenrirs Knurren und eine leicht gebeugte Gestallt kam aus dem Gang geschritten.

Es war nicht so, als würde Fenrir Greyback besonders ansehnlich aussehen (geschweige den riechen), aber er hatte, trotz seiner leicht gebeugten Haltung, eine innere Eleganz. Raubtierhaft wurden Draco und Harry gemustert und es war dem Blonden, als würde er Geifer aus dem unnatürlichem Mund mit den widerlich langen, spitzen Zähnen, rinnen sehen.

„Fenrir, mein Befehl steht."

„Wie kannst du mir so etwas vor enthalten, Lucius. Sie sind noch so jung…" es klang wie ein Gurren, als die Gestallt näher kam und Draco spürte wie seine Knie weich wurden. Alles in ihm rief nach Flucht und dennoch stand er am selben Fleck, als wäre er festgewachsen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Neben ihm sah er wie Harry seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Vater richtete.

„Das würde ich nicht versuchen, Potter. Das letzte Mal war ich vielleicht unvorsichtig, doch das sollte mir nicht noch mal passieren."

„Du quatscht zu viel, Malfoy!", fluchte Harry „_**Glacius**_!" Draco sah mit erstaunen, wie der Boden unter den Füßen seines Vaters zu Eis wurde und der Mann überrascht aufkeuchte, als sich das Eis an seinen Füßen und der Robe hoch fraß.

„_**Incendio**_!" Genauso schnell wie das Eis gekommen war verschwand es auch schon wieder. „_**Crucio**_!"

Draco hörte die Schreie Harry wie aus weiter Ferne, genauso wie die Worte seines Vaters.

„Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, mein Sohn, aber du hast es geschafft unserem Namen Ehre zu bereitet. Der dunkle Lord wird zufrieden mit dir sein. _**Stupor**_!" Die Schreie verstummten und Harrys Zucken hörte abrupt auf.

Der Fluch endete und Draco sah auf die Gestallt zu seinen Füßen nieder.

_Hatte er noch eine Wahl?_

„Danke Vater." Langsam beugte er sich zu Harry und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als seine kühlen Finger die heiße Haut berührten.

_War seine Entscheidung die Richtige gewesen?_

„Nimm das hier, es wird dich von hier fortbringen." Er warf in einer beiläufigen Geste einen kleinen runden Gegenstand in Dracos Richtung, den dieser überrascht fing.

Noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, bemerkte er das starke Ziehen in seinem Bauchnabel und wurde von dem Portschlüssel an einen anderen Ort gebracht.

_War es Verlangen oder Scham?_


	27. Sonne und Schnee

**Kapitel 27**

**Sonne und Schnee**

_Nachdenken verursacht kein Leid._  
_Es wird aus Leid geboren._

* * *

Wo war er? Was genau war passiert?  
Er wollte die Augen aufmachen, aber Müdigkeit hielt ihn immer noch in ihren Klauen. Unsägliche Müdigkeit. Gemischt mit ein wenig Angst.  
Was würde er sehen, könnte er seine Augen aufmachen? Würde er sie aufmachen?  
Wäre es nicht besser sie zuzulassen und so zu tun als wäre Nichts passiert?

Der Gedanke blieb unbeantwortet, doch langsam nahm er leises Klopfen war. Ganz in der  
Nähe von ihm.  
Vielleicht war alles nur ein schlechter Traum. Ein Alptraum.

Er erkannte das Geräusch langsam. Wasser. Wasser das auf Stein tropfte.  
War er vielleicht immer noch im Turm und es hatte angefangen zu regnen?

_Mach die Augen auf!_

… Todesser in Hogwarts! Er musste Dumbledore warnen oder einen Lehrer, irgendjemanden, sie würden… Ron und Hermine! Ging es ihnen gut?  
…  
Sie waren nicht mehr in England…

_Mach die Augen auf!_

Was war mit Draco? Ging es ihm gut? Er musste ihn warnen, sein Vater…

_Mach die Augen auf!_

Der Portschlüssel…Draco hatte…  
Kein Traum?

_Mach die Augen auf!_

Sein Kopf schmerzte. Seine Gedanken waren ein völliges Durcheinander…

_MACH DIE AUGEN AUF_!

Ruckartig sog er Luft in seine Lungen und öffnete die Augen, aber die Dunkelheit blieb. Ein Stöhnen entfloh seiner Kehle. Sein Kopf pochte mittlerweile im Takt der Wassertropfen die auf den Stein fielen. Seine Hand flog automatisch zu seiner Stirn, als er sich langsam aufrichtete. Alles schmerzte, alles tat weh, aber er lebte noch. Verfluchter Cruciatus.  
_Aber wie lange noch?_ Mittlerweile wusste er was passiert war. Die Todesser waren in Hogwarts gewesen, sie hatten ihn angegriffen und Draco… Draco hatte ihn verraten. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, als ihm zu vertrauen, ihn sogar zu suchen. Alles war geheuchelt, ihre Treffen, die Gespräche, die vielen Male die Draco ihn gerettet hatte…  
Aufgespart für Voldemort.

Er widerstand dem Drang den Kopf zuschütteln, wahrscheinlich hätte es seine Kopfschmerzen nur verschlimmert.  
Stattdessen sah er sich zögernd um. Seine Augen hatten sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt. Im Halbdunkel erkannte er nicht viel, aber es reichte aus um sich ein wenig zu orientieren. Es war ein feuchter, modriger Kerker, mit schweren in die Wand eingelassenen Eisenstäben, einer Klappe die wahrscheinlich zum ‚Füttern' da war und Ketten an den Wänden.  
Er kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Muggelfilm. Ein Frösteln durchlief seinen Körper und er rückte nah an die Wand hinter sich, die Knie zur Brust gezogen. Die Robe, die er mitgenommen hatte, war nicht sonderlich dick und daher, dass er wohl schon eine ganze Weile bewusstlos auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, feucht von dem Wasser welches von den Wänden tropfte.  
Sein Hals und seine Augen brannten, als er wieder daran dachte wem er es zu verdanken hatte, dass er hier war.  
„Ich bin so ein Idiot.", schimpfte er sich selbst. Und er meinte es auch. Er hätte von Anfang an auf seine Instinkte hören sollen, die ihm mehrmals gesagt hatten, dass er und Draco niemals Freunde sein könnten. Selbst seine Freunde hatten es ihm mehrmals gesagt.

Es war… fast schon gegen ihre Natur; die Umstände in denen sie lebten hatte es auch nicht leichter gemacht.

Was hatte er erwartet? Was hatte er erwarten **sollen**?  
Natürlich würde Draco sich nicht gegen seinen Vater stellen, sollte man ihn in die Situation der Entscheidung zwingen.

Er war ein Narr etwas anderes zu denken. Und das Schlimmste war, er konnte es Draco nicht einmal verübeln. Hätte er seine Eltern noch, er hätte sich auch nicht gegen sie gestellt, oder?

_Auch nicht, wenn ich gewusst hätte das es falsch wäre?_

Aber was war falsch? Die endlosen Diskussionen mit Draco hatten ihm gezeigt das nichts grundsätzlich falsch war. Er bezweifelte das der dunkle Lord von sich glaubte Böse zu sein, nur weil man das sagte… Nun ja… .  
Er glaubte auch nicht das Dumbledore glaubte er sei böse nur weil andere es sagten.

Beide standen zu dem was sie glaubten. Und tat Draco nicht auch das an was er glaubte?  
War nicht jede Seite, im Mantel ihrer Überzeugung, der Meinung, _das Richtige_ zu tun? Er doch auch, oder?  
Seine Hände fanden fast automatisch in die Taschen seiner Robe. Nicht das er dachte, man hätte ihm seinen Zauberstab gelassen, so ein Anfängerfehler würde niemand machen, allerdings hatte ihn ein seltsames Gewicht an der einen Seite neugierig gemacht.  
Seine Hand ertastete etwas Glattes, Warmes und seine Augen weiteten sich bei der Erkenntnis um was es sich handeln musste.

Zum Vorschein kam eine glatte, runde Kugel, die warm in der Dunkelheit glühte. Die Kugel, dessen Gegenstück Draco haben musste.

* * *

Nachdenklich schaute Draco zu seinem Vater herüber, der ihn kühl, aber dennoch mit einem Hauch von Stolz anschaute.  
„Ich habe an dir gezweifelt, mein Sohn. Scheinbar habe ich dieses Mal falsch gelegen. Der Meister wird außerordentlich zufrieden mit dir sein. Du hast dem Namen Malfoy große Ehre bereitet."  
Draco musste sich anstrengen um keine Grimasse zu ziehen. Natürlich hatte er dem Namen Malfoy Ehre bereitet. Schließlich kannte er nur zu gut die Übersetzung seines aus Frankreich stammenden Nachnamen. Fies, gemein, falscher Glaube…  
Er blickte wieder zu seinem Vater, dessen Blick er bis eben ausgewichen war. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, diese Worte zu hören? Was hatte er alles getan, versucht, um diese Worte zu hören?  
Und dann kamen sie, wenn er sie am wenigsten verdiente. Wenn er sie am wenigsten hören wollte.  
„Wo ist Potter jetzt?", fragte Draco langsam und er sah wie sich Lucius Züge zu einer belustigten Grimasse verzogen.  
„In den Kerkern, wo sonst? Du hättest dir die Frage sparen können.", erwiderte er kühl und musterte Draco nachdenklich.  
„Ich… Verzeih, Vater. Mir behagt lediglich der Gedanke nicht, nicht zu wissen, wo mein Gefangener hingebracht wurde."  
„Des dunklen Lords Gefangener, Draco.", schnitt die Stimme seines Vaters durch die Luft. „Merke dir das. Und er wird nicht entkommen. Potter hat noch nie etwas ohne Hilfe geschafft, immer hatte er jemanden der ihm half. Und dieser Junge soll unseren Meister besiegen? Es ist erbärmlich." Falsches Lachen erklang im Raum und Draco spürte wie sich die Übelkeit die er zuvor verspürt hatte, sich wieder in seinen Magen schlich.  
„Ich werde jetzt auf mein Zimmer gehen und mich ausruhen. Die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel ist mir nicht sonderlich bekommen.", erwiderte er schleppend und es fiel ihm schwer auf die Erlaubnis seines Vaters zu warten.  
„Natürlich. Ruhe dich gut aus, denn in den nächsten Tagen wirst du nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen können. Solche Gelegenheiten sollte man sich nicht entgehen lassen."  
Wortlos drehte Draco sich um, schritt die langen, prachtvollen Hallen von Malfoy Manor entlang bis er in seinem Zimmertrank angekommen war.  
„Jez.", zischte er leise und war blickte zufrieden auf die Hauselfe, die sich zu seinen Füßen kauerte.  
„Was wünscht Meister Mafoy, Sir?", fragte sie lispelnd und blickte ihn aus großen Augen an.  
„Etwas zu Essen. Kalter Braten und etwa Brot.", erwiderte er langsam. Er hatte noch nie viel für Hauselfen übrig gehabt, weder als Freunde, so wie Harry, noch als Sklaven und Prügelknaben so wie sein Vater.  
„Noch etwas, Sir?"  
„Nein danke. Geh jetzt."  
Er hörte das altbekannte Knallen, als die Elfe wieder verschwand und ließ sich ausgelaugt auf sein Bett fallen.  
Der typische Geruch seiner Laken umgab ihn und er atmete tief ein. Hier war er zu Hause. Hier war er sicher.  
Zumindest bis jetzt.  
_Wie es Harry wohl geht?_ Schuld hielt ihn in ihren kalten Klauen und Draco drehte sich unruhig auf die Seite. Er hätte es nicht tun sollen er hätte…_Was hätte ich tun sollen? Was hätte ich tun können?_, fragte er sich und seine Stimme kam ihm selbst in seinen Gedanken schneidend vor. _Nichts. Zumindest nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ich hätte aufhören sollen, als ich merke dass es …_ er lachte heiser, _aufhören sollen, als es schon zu spät war? Wie dämlich war das bitte?_  
Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit lang gewusst. Es gab Dinge, die machte man nicht und Draco hatte sie gemacht.  
Er hatte sich gegen seine Prinzipien gestellt, willentlich, obwohl er gewusst hatte das der Tag kommen würde an dem er sich entscheiden müsste.  
Die Frage war nur, hatte er sich richtig entschieden? _Ich habe mich für die Gewinnerseite entschieden._, versuchte er sich zu überzeugen.  
Aber warum tat es dann so weh?  
Warum fühlte es sich mehr nach verlieren statt gewinnen an?  
Warum schien dies der größte Fehler gewesen zu sein, den er je gemacht hatte?  
Benommen schloss er die Augen und das Bild von Harry enttäuschtem, betrogenem Gesicht erschien in seinen Gedanken. Er hatte den Gryffindor in den Tod geschickt und der Seite des Lichts einen heftigen Schlag gegeben. Einen Verlust von dem sie sich nicht mehr erholen konnte, oder?

Nie hatte Draco gesehen wie wichtig er in diesem Spiel der Macht war, bis zu diesem Punkt.  
Hatte er bis vor kurzem noch geglaubt ein einfacher Bauer zu sein, wurde ihm nun bewusst dass er so viel mehr wert war. Hätte er sich anders entschieden, hätte er versucht… Seine Entscheidung war es gewesen das momentane Gleichgewicht der beiden Mächte zu stören. Hätte er Potter nicht…

Frustriert schnaubte er und setzte sich auf. Etwas stieß ihn schon die ganze Zeit in die Seite. Verwirrt schaute er auf sein Bett, dessen Decke völlig weiß und ohne Tadel war.  
Seine Hand glitt langsam in eine seiner Taschen. Das erste was er spürte war Kälte, die seine eh schon kühlen Fingerspitzen taub werden ließ.  
Vorsichtig zog er den kleinen Glasball aus der Robe und hielt ihn nachdenklich vor sein Gesicht. Es schien ihm, als würden in dem blauen Leuchten kleine Schneeflocken tanzen.  
Er verharrte in dieser Stellung auch noch, als Jez mit seinem bestellten Essen kam, welches er nicht anrühren würde. Sein Hunger war plötzlich verschwunden.

* * *

Harry wusste, dass mittlerweile zwei Tage vergangen waren, seitdem man ihn mit dem Portschlüssel hierher gebracht hatte. Zwei Tage nachdem Hogwarts angegriffen worden war. Zwei verdammte Tage in denen sich Draco nicht gezeigt hatte.  
Hatte er Anfangs noch geglaubt, der Blonde würde sich vielleicht an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnern, so fühlte er nun wie die Hoffnung schwand.  
Er hätte es wissen müssen und dennoch tat es weh.  
Wahrscheinlich gab es für Draco nichts, an dass er sich hätte er erinnern müssen. Alles war nur ein Spiel gewesen, ein Trick, ein Plan. Er erinnerte sich noch, als Ron ihm einmal, bei einem Schachspiel erzählt hatte, das man nicht immer glauben sollte das Bauern nur Bauern waren und Könige nur Könige.

Ein König konnte genauso geopfert werden wie ein Bauer und ein Bauer konnte immer noch einen König schlagen.  
Er hatte versucht Harry das Spiel etwas Bildlicher beizubringen. Versucht es mit dem Leben zu vergleichen.

Ein humorloses Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht.  
„Schachmatt.", flüsterte er leise, doch seine Stimme hallte vielfach in den Kerkern wieder.

* * *

Es war viel später. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Und so lächerlich es auch erschien, Harry langweilte sich ein wenig.  
Niemand sonst war hier, er war alleine.

Selbst das Essen, welches er überraschender Weise dreimal am Tag bekam, erschien auf magische Weise.  
Seine Hand schloss sich fest um die Glaskugel, die er nach dem ersten Tag nicht mehr losgelassen hatte.  
Selbst ihr Licht schien seine dunklen Gedanken nicht erhellen zu können und den Verrat aus seinem Herzen zu treiben.  
Er wurde schon so oft in seinem Leben verraten, doch meistens hatten sich die ersten Anzeichen schon viel früher gezeigt, dieses Mal… hatte ihn nichts darauf vorbereiten können. Und es tat weh, selbst wenn er versuchte es zu verleugnen. Es tat so schrecklich weh zu wissen, das jemand von dem man geglaubt hatte er wäre einem überraschend ähnlich, betrogen zu werden.  
Seine Hand schloss sich fester um die Kugel und die Gewissheit, dass es diesmal kein Entkommen geben würde, das Draco nicht kommen würde, schloss sich eiskalt um sein Herz.

* * *

Draco lag unruhig in seinem Bett. Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Augen brannten. Zwei Tage.  
Zwei lange Tage hatte er sein Zimmer nicht verlassen.  
Zwei Tage hatte er nachgedacht, Möglichkeiten die nie geschehen würden in Betracht gezogen.  
Zwei Tage hatte er Harry nicht gesehen, der alleine in den Kerkern des Manor gefangen war.  
Wie schnell sich eine Welt in zwei einfachen Tagen doch verändern konnte.

Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf seinen Armen breit, als er an die feuchten, dunklen Verliese dachte. Es würde kein Entrinnen von dort geben.  
Blaise hatte Recht gehabt, als er ihm sagte, er solle sich entscheiden. Draco hätte so viel, so viele Male ändern können, aber er hatte es nicht getan. _Feigling_, flüsterte er sich selbst zu. _Elender Feigling_.  
Waren Malfoys Feiglinge? Oder Slytherins?  
Ein humorloses Grinsen kreuzte sein Gesicht. Würde man einen Gryffindor fragen, dann schon.  
Er müsste es doch eigentlich besser wissen, oder? Slytherins suchten ihre Chancen, versuchten zu überleben, mit den Dingen, für die sie sich entschieden. Genauso wie Malfoys.  
Aber was wäre, würde er Harry helfen? Was wäre dann mit ihm? Draco bezweifelte zutiefst, dass Dumbledore ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen würde.  
Und bei dieser Entscheidung ging es auch nicht um eine … Verliebtheit, die kommen und gehen würde. Hier handelte es sich um eine Entscheidung die…  
Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Wieder suchte seine Hand nach der Kugel, die ihm vertraut geworden war. Sie war immer noch kalt, wie Schnee und Nordwind, selbst wenn er sie stundenlang in der Hand behielt. Sie wurde nicht warm.  
Gedankenvoll schaute er aus dem Fenster. Es war dunkel draußen, kein Mond, keine Feen, keine Sterne.  
So unendlich dunkel…  
Nur das kleine blaue Licht, welches stärker geworden war in den letzten zwei Tagen, leuchtete in seiner Hand.  
_Harry…_  
Mit einer schnell, wütenden Bewegung warf er die Kugel gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
Mit dem klirrenden Aufprall, kamen das blaue Licht und die Kälte, der Schnee.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit zersprang die goldene Kugel in Harrys Hand, feine Glassplitter schnitten in seine Hand und rotes Blut tropfte auf den Boden.  
„Autsch.", keuchte er.  
Doch es blieb ihm keine Zeit weitere Gedanken zu fassen, denn im nächsten Moment wurde alles hell und Wärme erfüllte den Raum. Selbst seine schmerzende Hand schien unwichtig zu sein.  
Das Licht blendete ihn, alles war so weiß und klar und die Wärme schien die kalten Steine des Kerkers zu tränken, sich in jede Fuge zu setzen.  
Wie die Sonne selbst, ergriff das Licht Harrys Herz, durchzog seinen Körper und die Kälte, die Hoffnungslosigkeit, schien vor dem Licht zu weichen.  
Harry seufzte leicht, als sein Körper sich erwärmte, die Kälte vertrieb, wieder Hoffnung entfachte, die schon fast verloschen war.

Er erinnerte sich noch an die Worte die Draco ihm damals zu seinem Geschenk gegeben hatte. Wärme und Licht dort wo keines war.

Vielleicht würde am Ende doch alles gut werden? Er lächelte leicht und streckte seine Hände in Richtung Zentrum, des unnatürlichen Lichts.  
Und selbst wenn nicht… Es würde immer Hoffnung geben, oder? Sie verschwand nie ganz aus den Herzen der Menschen, selbst in den dunkelsten Zeiten. Denn wo Schatten waren, musste Licht sein.

* * *

Die Kälte schien ihn einzufangen, sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen. Es schien, als wäre selbst die Luft aus Eis.  
Die Kopfschmerzen ließen nach, als die Kälte seinen Körper durchzog, die wirren Gedanken schienen sich zur ordnen.  
Draco schaute wie erstarrt auf die Wände, an die Fenster, auf denen sich Eisblumen und Raureif bildeten. Wie alles langsam gefror.  
Es schien ihm, als würde Zeit in seinem Zimmer keine Rolle mehr spielen. Wärme ein Fremdwort. Da war nur noch Klarheit und Kühle.  
Und so klar wie das Eis an den Spiegel schien plötzlich seine Entscheidung. Als würde sie sich herauskristallisieren, weil alles andere zu Eis wurde, durchsichtiges, leicht durchschaubares Eis.  
Sein Leben lang hatte er das getan, was andere von ihm wollten, was andere verlangten. Sein Leben lang hatte er das getan, wozu er bestimmt gewesen war. Niemand hatte ihn jemals gefragt was er wollte. Niemand hatte sich darum gekümmert wie er sich fühlte. Wahrscheinlich war er auch zu sehr im Bann der Dinge gewesen die ihm andere erzählt hatten. Er hätte vielleicht nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht und wieder das getan was andere ihm eingetrichtert hatten, was sie von ihm erwarteten. Bis jetzt. Jetzt hatte er die Chance für eine Wendung zu sorgen und es ließ ihn vor Angst erstarren.  
Hatte er bis vor wenigen Tagen noch geglaubt man könnte seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen so merkte er nun, dass man sein Schicksal anhand seiner Entscheidungen selbst bestimmte. Er konnte das Schicksal an der Seite des dunklen Lords haben, welches sein Vater immer für ihn haben wollte. Das Schicksal, welches er bisher immer nur gekannt und für unausweichlich gehalten hatte.  
Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an Blaise und seine Worte. Eine Entscheidung fällen.  
_Welche war die Beste?_

Oder viel mehr, welche war es, die **er** fällen wollte unabhängig ob sie besser oder schlechter war als eine andere?

_Wo liegt m eine Treue?_

Die lang vergessene Frage glomm wieder auf.

Sein Blick glitt zu der Kugel, die zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag. Das Licht verschwand langsam doch die Entscheidung und die Klarheit die mit ihm gekommen war, verschwanden nicht.

Nichts war einfach und nichts war richtig oder falsch. Es gab nur Entscheidungen, die man für sich selbst machte.

Und plötzlich wusste er welche Entscheidung er wollte.

* * *

Das Licht verschwand langsam, doch Harry fühlte sich noch immer geborgen und sicher. Die Enttäuschung die er gespürte hatte, das nagende Gefühl betrogen worden zu sein, war zwar nicht verschwunden, aber undeutlich, unwichtiger geworden.  
Etwas ließ ihn dennoch aufschauen. Etwas Kühles schien auf ihn zuzukommen. Es vertrieb die Wärme in seinem Körper nicht, aber für Harry fühlte es sich wie ein kühler Schatten an. Wie als würde man im Sonnenlicht liegen und eine Wolke verdeckt für kurze Zeit das Licht. Schnell stand er auf, ließ sich in die dunkelste Ecke zurückfallen, als Licht den Flur erleuchtete.  
„Harry?", fragte eine leise, aber feste Stimme. Es schien, als würde sein Herz einen Moment ausfallen und dann mit neuer Kraft anfangen zu schlagen.  
„D… Malfoy?", erwiderte er, nicht sicher ob seine Stimme aus Freude oder Wut zitterte.  
Der Blonde stand ihm nun direkt gegenüber, nur die Eisenstäbe schienen sie zu trennen, die Spitzte seines Zauberstabes leuchtete leicht.  
Draco schaute ihn nur einen Moment unsicher an, als war er nicht ganz sicher wie er beginnen sollte. Kurz schien er die Augen zu schließen –Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich bei dem Licht welches so viele Schatten auf das Gesicht des anderen warf, nur einbildete- und fing an zu sprechen.  
„Der Gang hier führt dich zu einer steinernen Treppe. Nach vier Windungen erreichst du eine Tür, die dich in das Untergeschoss von Malfoy Manor führt."  
„Malfoy was…", versuchte Harry.  
„Unter brich mich nicht.", zischte der Blonde zurück. „Du musst dich von dort aus links hallten, in Richtung Küche. Sprich mit den Hauselfen, sie werden dir sicher helfen. Vom Küchenausgang findest du, wenn du der Mauer folgst rechts die Stallungen. Geh bis ans hinterste Ende." Während er die für Harry seltsam verwirrenden Dinge sagte, entriegelte er mit einigen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes die Sicherungen an der Tür. „Dort wirst du zwei Thestral finden. Ich bin mir sicher, nachdem letzten Jahr wirst du wissen, wie man mit ihnen umgeht." Die Tür schwang auf.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin.", endete Draco und schaute ihn seltsam verklärt an.  
„Was…?"  
„Es ist angenehm zu wissen, dass es diesmal ein Slytherin ist, der die Prinzessen vor dem Drachen rettet." Sein Grinsen war schief.  
„Wirst du nicht…", versuchte Harry, doch wieder wurde er unterbrochen. Es schien, als hätte Draco es sehr eilig, alles zu sagen, was er sagen wollte bevor… bevor was?  
„Nein. Aber ich bin mir sicher du wirst es schaffen. Grüß Blaise von mir, okay?" er atmete einmal tief ein. „Und… Danke. Du hattest Recht, man hat immer eine Wahl."  
„Draco du musst mit mir kommen sie werden …"  
„Ich weiß.", erwiderte der Blonde, als Harry langsam aus der Zelle trat. „Aber vielleicht nicht gleich. Schließlich wurde mir bei einer unschönen Auseinandersetzung mit dem Gefangenen mein Zauberstab entrissen. Der Gefangene schockte mich und ließ mich zurück, während er selbst entkam."  
„Du meinst…"  
„Mach den Mund zu, Potter, das ist erbärmlich." Draco reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab. „Hier, ich dachte mir den könntest du gebrauchen. Und nun los, mach, bevor irgendjemand etwas mitbekommt."  
„Malfoy du…" Er wusste selbst nicht genau was er sagen sollte. „Du kannst nicht hier bleiben ich…"  
„Das ist mein Wahl Potter und nun los, _mach_! Ich werde schon zurechtkommen." Seine Stimme klang drohend. „Und vergiss nicht was ich dir gesagt habe. Links ist die Küche. Scharf links." Er hielt inne als müsste er überlegen.  
„Du hast dich geschnitten wenn du glaubst ich würde…"  
„Ts ts ts… Du vergisst dass du dies Mal keine Wahl hast. _**Nox**_." Das Licht verschwand und Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch ein roter Lichtstrahl ließ ihn innehalten. „_**Stupor**_."

* * *

Es war überraschend einfach den Weg durch das Manor zu finden. Niemand begegnete ihm und selbst die Küche war wie leer gefegte.  
Adrenalin pumpte in Harrys Venen und ließ ihn die Schuldgefühle gegenüber Draco für eine Weile vergessen. Er musste versuchen hier raus zukommen, koste es was es wollte. Wenn nicht um seinetwillen, dann um Dracos, der sich für ihn geopfert hatte.  
Sollte er es schaffen hier raus zukommen, würde er alles daran setzten Draco zu helfen. Es sollte nicht noch einer wegen ihm sterben.  
Endlich hatte er in der kleinen Küche einen niedrigen Ausgang gefunden, durch den er sich gerade so durchzwängen konnte, ohne in die Knie zu gehen.  
Niemals war er den Dursley für die ungewollten Diäten dankbarer gewesen als jetzt.  
Frische, kühle Abendluft begrüßte ihn, doch er ließ sich keine Zeit, sie zu genießen. Wer wusste wann man ihn und sein Verschwinden entdecken würde.  
Im leichten Trab setzte er an der Mauer entlang und bewunderte nur ganz nebenbei, die schönen, gepflegten und exotisch wirkenden Gärten. Es war kein Wunder das Draco von diesem Ort geschwärmt hatte. Wer würde es nicht?

Die Stallungen kamen langsam in Sicht und warme Luft schlug ihm entgegen, als er die Tür öffnete war niemand hier, bis auf einige Aethone und ganz hinten zwei Thestral.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sich die Augen dieser beiden Drachenähnlichen Wesen auf ihn richteten. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder daran, warum man diese schaurigen Pferde für Todesboten hielt.  
Er schritt unsicher zu dem rechten der Beiden und tätschelte vorsichtig dessen Kopf. Das Tier ließ sich die Behandlung sichtlich gefallen und eine warme Zunge fuhr Harry über die rechte Hand.  
Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass die Kugel ihn beim Zersplittern geschnitten hatte.  
Mit schnellen Bewegungen öffnete er die Schlösser die die Box zusperrten. Das Thestral folgte ihm gehorsam aus den Stallungen und blieb ruhig stehen, als Harry sich auf den knochigen Rücken zog.  
Fragend drehte sich der Kopf in Harrys Richtung.  
„Nach Hogwarts.", flüsterte Harry leise und stieß dem Tier die Hacken in die Seiten.  
Es machte einige schnelle Sätze, welche Harry beinahe auf den Boden beförderten, bevor es die lederartigen Flügel weit spannte und sich in den Nachthimmel erhob.


	28. Das Abkommen

**Vielen Dank für all die lieben Kommentare (und auch an die, die zwar gelesen haben, aber Nichts geschrieben haben)**

**Ich freu mich über jedes Einzelne.**

**Drake**

**Kapitel 28**

**Das Abkommen**

_Abkommen heißen sie, Abfindungen stellen sie oft nur dar._

_( Martin Gerhard Reisenberg, (1949), Diplom-Bibliothekar in Leipzig und Autor)_

* * *

„_**Enervate.**_" Draco wusste, dass er diese Worte wahrscheinlich gar nicht wirklich gehört hatte. Aber sein Unterbewusstsein wusste, dass man ihn so aufwecken würde.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal seine Augen öffnen können, als auch schon eine Hand ihn brutal im Nacken packte. _Salazar, steh mir bei._ Er atmete zitternd ein. _Verhang auf. _

„Was hast du getan?", zischte die Stimme seines Vaters dicht an seinem Ohr. „Was hast du getan, du Verräter?"

War er ein Verräter?

„Du tust mir weh, Vater.", keuchte er und wusste, dass er sich erbärmlich anhörte. Aber es war genau das was er beabsichtigte. Vielleicht schaffte es ihm Zeit?

„Ich werde dir noch viel mehr wehtun, wenn du mir nicht auf der Stelle sagst wo Potter ist."

„Ich weiß es nicht, bitte, lass mich los." Der Griff wurde noch verstärkt und Draco war sich sicher, dass es am Ende Blaueflecken geben würde. Allerdings war dies weniger schlimm, als das was mit Sicherheit bald kommen würde.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er noch einmal und schüttelte Draco wie ein Hund seine Beute.

„Ich bin runter gegangen um meinen Sieg zu genießen. Habe ihn mit Crucio gefoltert." Draco hoffte inständig, dass seine Stimme schwach klang. Dazu dankte er Merlin und allen Göttern, für seine Okklumentikkenntnisse. „Ich wollte nur sehen ob er noch lebt und der Bastard…"

„Du bist ein Narr Draco. Eine Schande für den Namen Malfoy und jedes Slytherin."

_Es sind erst zwei Tage vergangen seitdem, ich dich stolz gemacht habe. Wie schnell kannst du deine Meinung ändern?_

„Ich wollte... ich wollte mich rächen. Aber dieser _Bastard_ ist aufgesprungen und hat mir meinen Zauberstab…"

„DU hast dir deinen Zauberstab von einem Jungen, den du vorher unter Crucio gelegt hast, entreißen lassen? Ich hatte gehofft einen würdigen Nachfolger zu erziehen, stattdessen habe ich einen Weichling bekommen.", fluchte Lucius und warf Draco grob zu Boden. Der Slytherin wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. „Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie und Gnade dir Merlin, wenn der dunkle Lord zurückkommt. Du hast es geschafft uns in einer Nacht den Sieg über Dumbledore und seine Schlammblüter zu kosten."

_Ich habe euch diesen Sieg erst gezeigt. Ohne mich hättet ihr es nie so schnell geschafft._

„JEZ!", hörte Draco die Stimme seines Vaters durch die Gänge donnern. „Bring ihn in die Kerker. Damit er ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken hat." Sein Vater schaute den eben aufgetauchten Hauselfen funkelnd an. „Und benutz die Ketten."

* * *

Harry wusste nicht genau wie lange sie unterwegs waren. Zwei mal hatte er angehalten um sich zu erleichtern, etwas zu trinken zu finden und dem Thestral eine Pause zu gönnen, auch wenn dieses scheinbar keine benötigte.

Es war beneidenswert wie ausdauernd diese Tiere waren und mit der Zeit konnte Harry begreifen warum Hagrid sie so mochte.

Sie waren nicht schön, wirklich nicht, aber dennoch hatten sie eine Ausstrahlung, die ihnen etwas anderes gab. Etwas was man beneiden konnte.

Es war bereits Dämmerung, als Harry ein seltsames Ziehen und Kribbeln auf seiner Haut spüren konnte und sich die Landschaft unter ihnen abrupt veränderte. Die Bäume wurden größer, die Fläche weiter und es war ihm, als könnte er die Magie förmlich sehen.

_War das eine magische Barriere?_

Er wusste dass es diese Schutzwälle überall dort gab, wo die Muggelwelt auf die Zaubererwelt traf. Sie beschützte sowohl die Muggel vor den magischen Kreaturen, als auch die Kreaturen vor Sichtungen durch Muggel, allerdings war Harry noch nie bewusst auf so eine Barriere gestoßen.

Jetzt allerdings war es für ihn wie ein Leuchtfeuer, das den Horizont erhellte und ihn mit Hoffnung füllte. Er hatte die magische Welt betreten, Hogwarts konnte nicht mehr weit sein.

Und obwohl sein Körper steif war, die Hände kalt und er kaum noch die Augen aufhallten konnte, so wurde sein Körper mit einem Gefühl der Wärme ausgefüllt. Ganz ähnlich der, die ihm von der Kugel gegeben wurde.

Es schien wie eine weitere Ewigkeit, als er die Lichter von Hogwarts aus einem Meer von Schwarz auftauchten. Harry nahm dies mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit hin. Er fühlte sich mittlerweile mehr tot als lebendig und Gleichgültigkeit hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht. Wundervolle, alles verschlingende Gleichgültigkeit.

Er bekam nicht mehr mit wie der Thestral zur Landung ansetzte, wie er selbst kraftlos auf dem Boden aufschlug. Auch die aufgeregten Stimmen, deren Besitzer ihn kurz darauf fanden, waren nicht mehr, als ein Teil der Schwärze, die ihn zu verschlingen schien.

* * *

„_WAS?", die Stimme donnerte Laut durch den Kerker, ließ sämtliche Anwesende zusammenzucken und Dreck von der Decke rieseln. Magie knisterte in dem Raum, materialisierte sich in kleinen Blitzen, wie kurz vor einem Sommergewitter. Unendliche Wut durchströmte seinen Körper und er war nur zu begierig darauf sie an jemanden auszulassen. „Wie konnte das passieren? Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?"_

„_Mein Lord, bitte…"_

„_Lucius. Tritt vor und zeig dein Gesicht.", hatte die Stimme im Rausch der Wut schon gefährlich geklungen, nun war sie tödlich. Es war eine Genugtuung, trotz der Wut, die vermummten Gestallten um ihn herum zu beobachteten, wie sie am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen hätten. Feiglinge._

_Eine schwarze Gestallt war mit überraschend festen Schritten nach vorne getreten, zog die Totenkopfmaske vom Gesicht und weiß goldenes Haar überzog in großen Wellen die ansonsten schwarze Robe._

„_Mein treuer Diener. Sprich." Vielleicht war es Vorfreude, die ihn erfasste, aber er wusste, dass dies ein Gefühl war, dass er schon lange nicht mehr kannte. Für ihn gab es keine Freude, in keiner Weise, nur Triumph und Hass, unglaublicher Hass. Viele andere Gefühle hatte das Dunkle schon längst aus ihm heraus gebrannt. _

„_Meintörichter Sohn, sein Name möge für immer verflucht sein, mein Herr." Ein leises Wispern ging durch die Reihen der Maskierten, doch er ließ es zu. Sollten sie ruhig. _

„_Wasss… hat er getan?", seine Hand fand den kühlen, weichen Kopf von Nagini und er widerstand der Versuchung zu zudrücken, als er ihren Kopf streichelte. Beherrschung. _

„_Potter hat ihm seinen Zauberstab entrissen und konnte fliehen."_

„_Potter… Schon wieder hat er es geschafft. Sag, Lucius, wo ist dein Sohn? Wo ist der, der schon seit seiner Geburt mir versprochen war und mich nun hintergangen hat."_

„_In den Kerkern mein Herr."_

_Ein leichtes Grinsen schlicht sich auf seine nicht vorhandenen Lippen. _

„_Es wird Zeit, dass ich ihm einen kleinen, Besuch abstatte." Gemächlich schloss sich seine Hand um seinen Zauberstab. „Aber Lucius,… du hast mich mit deinem Sohn enttäuscht…"_

„_Meister…", es klang plötzlich wie ein Flehen. Er __**liebte**__ es wenn sie flehten._

„_**Crucio**__!"_

* * *

Mit einem Schrei wachte er auf. Schweiß stach ihm in den Augen, seine Haut prickelte unangenehm, ihm war kalt und seine Narbe schien in Flammen zu stehen.

„Draco…", es erschreckte ihn selbst, wie kratzig seine Stimme klang.

„Mr. Potter, wie schön sie wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen. Hier trinken sie dies!", wurde er von Madam Pomfrey begrüßt die neben ihm am Bett stand und ihm einen Becher mit einer übel riechenden, blauen Flüssigkeit reichte.

„Sie verstehen nicht, Draco, ich… Ich muss sofort mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen." _Es war kein Traum, es war kein Traum, diesmal nicht!_

Die Erinnerungen, anfangs noch verschwommen kamen zurück. Den Hass Voldemorts, die Wut und den Schmerz, den er gespürt hatte. Er musste etwas tun, er konnte nicht noch jemanden verlieren. Seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius…

Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte aufzustehen. _Nicht noch einmal…_

„Mr. Potter, bleiben Sie liegen Sie…"

„Sie verstehen nicht! Er wird ihn foltern und es ist alles meine Schuld ich kann …" Schwindel überkam ihm, als er sich aufsetzte und ein wenig kraftlos stand er auf.

„Harry, mein lieber Junge, es ist schön dich wieder wach zu erleben."

„Professor Dumbledore!"

Der Direktor stand in eine nachtblaue Robe gekleidet, begleitet von McGonagall und Snape im Eingang des Krankenflügelns und betrachtete ihn durch die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille.

„Professor, wir müssen Draco helfen. Es ist alles meine Schuld, hätte ich nicht…" er machte einige unsichere Schritt und fing gefährlich an zu schwanken, als Madam Pomfrey ihn stützte und wieder in Richtung Bett drängte. Dennoch bemerkte Harry, den brennenden Blick von Snape auf sich und als sich ihre Blicke für einen kurzen Moment begegneten, sah er die Überraschung in den Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters.

„Albus. Der Junge braucht Ruhe!", warf Pomfrey aufgebracht ein, doch Dumbledore schien sie nicht zu beachteten. Sein Blick war auf Harry gerichtet.

Mit langen Fingern fuhr sich der Direktor durch den überlangen weißen Bart und Harry war es, als würde er eine Berührung in seinem Geist fühlen. Wütend erwiderte er den Blick Dumbledores und dieser senkte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Würdet ihr uns bitte alleine lassen.", er schaute die anderen Lehrer an und Harry bemerkte gleich, dass dies weniger eine Frage, denn eine Aufforderung, wenn nicht ein Befehl war.

„Albus, dass kann nicht dein Ernst sein," entrüstete sich nun auch McGonagall, die dem Geschehen bisher ruhig zugesehen hatte. „Ich stimme Popi zu, er braucht Ruhe und vor allem Schlaf."

„Da hörst du es. Er kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.", bestärkte Pomfrey McGonagalls Aussage.

Zu aller Überraschung war es nicht Dumbledore, der die Ausrufe zum Schweigen brachte, sondern Snape, der mit schmeichelnd, öliger Stimme dazwischen ging.

„Ich denke, … wir sollten Mr. Potter sein alljährliches Wort mit Dumbledore haben lassen, bevor es sich wieder als Blindgänger herausstellt wie letzten Jahr. Wir wollen ihm doch nicht noch mehr Leben anrechnen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich einfach um, ließ Harry verletzt und wütend zurück, bereit nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, wäre dieser in Reichweite.

Stattdessen rief er wutentbrannt hinter Snape her:  
„Es ist eigentlich ihre Aufgabe, so etwas herauszufinden!"

Überraschender Weise blieb der Zaubertranklehrer einen Moment stehen, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten weiter ging.

Der Raum schien für einen kurzem Moment still zu stehen bis auch McGonagall und Pomfrey, die Harry noch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu warfen, hinter Snape herstürmten, begleitet wurden sie von dem besorgten Blick Dumbledores.

Die Tür viel mit einem Krachen ins Schloss und Harry Blick, wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu.

* * *

Er fühlte sich so unglaublich müde. Sein Vater hatte ihn nur einmal in den letzten zwei Tagen ‚besucht' und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie ihn holen würden, dass wusste Draco. Seine Glieder schmerzen von dem Crucio und seine Hände zitterten, vor Kälte und Angst. Es war Glück gewesen, das Voldemort weiterhin beschäftigt war und Dracos Ableben vor allen Todessern abhalten wollte. Draco erschauderte.

Es war nicht so wie man häufig hörte. Das einem, wenn der Tod sicher war, alles egal wäre, die Angst verschwand und man nichts weiter spürte als Akzeptanz.

Draco fühlte weder Gleichgültigkeit noch Akzeptanz und dennoch war er gezwungen sein Schicksal anzunehmen.

Kurz erinnerte er sich an Potters entsetztes Gesicht, als er sich selbst geschockt hatte. Er war es ihm irgendwo schuldig gewesen, auch wenn Potter mehr als eine Lebensschuld bei ihm gehabt hatte. Warum konnte Draco selbst nicht ganz begreifen, aber vielleicht war es das was man unter ‚Liebe' verstand. Das Verlangen, dass der andere sicher war, außerhalb der Gefahr, auch wenn es den eigenen Tod bedeutete. Der Wunsch, alles für diese Person zu tun, weit über irgendwelche Konsequenzen hinweg.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, befand Draco, es schien einen Auszufüllen und ließ ihn dennoch mit einer Leere zurück, die er noch nie vorher gespürt hatte. Ein wahnsinniges Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass er, Draco Malfoy, dieser Art von Gefühlen Harry Potter gegenüber hatte? Derjenige wäre bis vor wenigen Monaten von Draco höchstpersönlich nach St. Mungos gebracht worden; und Draco hätte dafür gesorgt, dass diese Person da so schnell nicht mehr raus gekommen wäre.

Aber er war immer noch ein Malfoy. Und die Liebe eines Malfoys, war auch gefährlich. Sie war besitzergreifend und vielleicht war es genau das, was Draco zu seinem Handeln gezwungen hatte. **Niemand** beschädigte seinen Besitz.

Er zog probeweise an den Ketten, die seine Hände an der Wand festhielten und schnaubte verächtlich. Wie ein gewöhnlicher Gefangener, war er hier angebunden worden, von seinem eigenen Vater.

Das Seltsame war, dass das einzige Gefühl welches Draco noch für seinen Vater übrig hatte, Verwirrung war. Wie konnte dieser Mensch so etwas seinem Sohn antun? Wurde Draco nicht immer gesagt, als er noch klein war, dass die Familie über alles ging? Das man immer hinter seiner eigenen Familie stehen sollte, Blut sei immer dicker als Wasser?

Wie oft war dieser Spruch schon hintergangen worden, für nichtig erklärt?  
Sirius, aus der Black Familie, Pantason Parkinson, Alexandros Merendez?

Es waren Geschichten, die ihm damals erzählt worden waren und schon damals hatte Draco die Logik nicht erkennen können, hatte aber dennoch auf das gehört was seine Eltern ihm gesagt hatten.

Nun aber hatte er Zeit nachzudenken.

Was hieß dann aber Familie? Das man das tun musste was das Familienoberhaupt für richtig hielt? Das man nicht von dem vorgegebenem Pfad abweichen durfte, seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle haben durfte?

Ohne Abweichungen gab es keine Veränderungen und ohne Veränderungen gab es keinen Fortschritt.

Und vielleicht… nein, sogar ganz sicher, irrte sich auch sein Vater. In diesen letzten Monaten, hatte Draco Dinge gelernt, die er niemals gekannt hatte. Freunde waren zu Feinden geworden, Schuld zu Läuterung, Schwarz und Weiß zu einer Masse aus Grau…

Und Wasser… Wasser war vielleicht mehr wert als all das Blut auf der ganzen Welt.

* * *

Es dauerte einen Moment, davor Harry sich wieder gefangen hatte und seinen Blick von der zugefallenen Tür losreißen konnte. Wut und Verletzung, sowie alte Wunden, waren bei Snapes Worten aufgebrochen und es brauchte ein bisschen bis er diese Emotionen zurückgedrängt hatte um Dumbledore neutral gegenüber zu stehen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun mein Junge?", fragte der Direktor und ließ sich auf eines der Betten im Raum nieder.

„Ich will, dass Draco gerettet wird!", erwiderte Harry ruhig und blickte direkt in die blauen Augen Dumbledores.

„Mr. Malfoy befindet sich in Malfoy Manor. Er hat dabei geholfen dich zu entführen und wird verdächtigt mit Mrs. Parkinson den Todessern geholfen zu haben in Hogwarts einzudringen, ist wahrscheinlich mitschuldig an vielen Verletzen. Wieso solltest du ihn retten wollen?"

„Draco hat damit nichts zu tun. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, mehrmals; Ich bin ihm dies schuldig und… ich bin bereit etwas dafür zu tun."

„Professor Flittwick wurde bei dem Angriff schwer verletzt, genauso Shaklebolt und einige andere aus dem Orden, Harry. Es wird schwer…"

„Ich werde für euch kämpfen. Ich werde mich von ihnen trainieren lassen, dass tun was ihr mir sagt, ohne zu fragen oder etwas in Frage zu stellen."

„Voldemort hat deine Eltern getötet, warum solltest du das nicht freiwillig machen?", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, doch Harry, hatte die Veränderung in den Augen des Lehrers gesehen.

„Weil er meine Eltern getötet hat? Nevilles Eltern wurden auch getötet, Diggories Sohn wurde getötet und so viele andere auch… Warum ich? Warum nicht einer von ihnen? Nur wegen einer Prophezeiung von einer alten, verwirrten Frau?" er schnaubte abfällig und musterte Dumbledore eindringlich. „Nein. Aber es gibt etwas wofür ich es machen würde."

„Bestechung? Glaubst du das ist der richtige Weg?", fragte Dumbledore und hob verwundert die weißen Augenbrauen nach oben.

Harry schüttelte fast abwesend den Kopf.

„Nein. Keine Bestechung. Ein Abkommen."

„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt, wo wir nicht einmal einen Beweis haben.", erwiderte Dumbledore nach einer Weile des Zuhörens.

Harry drehte sich von Fenster weg, aus dem er gestarrt hatte und schaute Dumbledore an.

„Ich bin der Beweis und das wissen Sie.", erwiderte er forsch. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er respektlos war. „Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass Sie einen Weg finden."

„Warum tust du das?"

„Weil ich es tun muss… Davon abgesehen, dank der ganzen Prophezeiung, könnte ich der Nächste sein, oder? Es ist schon so häufig so knapp gewesen und ich bin nicht dumm genug, nicht zu glauben, dass dies alles nur Glück war. Sollte dieses Glück irgendwann versagen, möchte ich alle Schulden beglichen haben.", erwiderte er grimmig und blickte in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers, „Und wenn es dann geschieht, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ich so viele Todesser wie möglich mitnehme und wenn ich es schaffe, Voldemort noch dazu."

Ausschnitt aus Band 6 (Half Blood Prince), Kapitel 4


	29. Trauriges Wiedersehen und ein unerwartet

**Kapitel 29**

**Trauriges Wiedersehen und ein unerwarteter Brief**

_Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, werde ich ein anderer Mensch sein. Vielleicht nicht besser oder schlechter, aber anders. ( Damaris Wieser, (1977), deutsche Lyrikerin und Dichterin)_

­

Es kam plötzlich und unerwartet für Draco. Die Fackeln der Gänge schienen sich alle auf einmal zu entzünden, dennoch blieb der Raum dämmrig und plötzlich schien überall… Magie zu sein.

Das war es auch, was Draco aufblicken ließ und noch ehe er sich versah, war dort sein Vater, in seiner schwarzen Robe und mit der Totenkopfmaske im Gesicht. Begleitet wurde er von einigen anderen Todessern, die Draco als Wilson und Every identifizierte.

Die Fesseln lösten sich auf Handzeichen mit einem lauten Klirren und Draco ging zu Boden, verkniff sich jeden Laut und schaute erst auf, als eine grobe, behandschuhte Hand ihm in den Nacken fasste.

„Jetzt wirst du bezahlen. Dafür dass du unserer Familie Schande bereitet und unseren Meister hintergangen hast.", zischte sein Vater.

„Der Einzige der hier jemanden hintergeht und Schande über die Familie bringt, bist du selbst.", flüsterte Draco zurück und senkte den Kopf, ließ sich anstandslos mitschleifen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob sein Vater ihn überhaupt gehört hatte.

Niemals war ihm der Gang durch die Kerker so kurz und doch so unendlich lang erschienen. Flüchtig erinnerte er sich noch an die wunderbare Kühle der Kristallkugel, deren Scherben wohl immer noch in seinem Zimmer lagen und deren Erinnerung ihn nicht verlassen hatte.

Er hoffte nur, dass sein Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen war und es Harry gut ging. Vielleicht würde er sich eines Tages an Draco erinnern.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an seine Mutter. Diese bittere, alte Frau, die krank in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte. Sie hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass der Weg das Ziel war. Erst viel später hatte er erfahren, dass es ein Muggelspruch war und dass man falscher nicht liegen könnte. Zumindest in seinem Fall.

Der Weg, fiel ihm schon immer schwer und viele Male war er von ihm abgekommen.  
Hatte sein Leben in die Hände von Menschen gegeben, die ihn ausnutzten. Genauso wie er sie ausgenutzt hatte und das Ziel schien in vielen Momenten so unendlich weit weg zu sein, dass er über den Weg kaum nachzudenken vermocht hatte.

Doch nun… Nun erschien es ihm zum greifen nahe. Das Ziel und sein Ende.

Warum genau er sich so sicher war, wusste er nicht einmal. Niemals hatte er auf Unsinn wie Wahrsagen vertraut und vielleicht war dies auch ein Grund dafür, dass der den Trubel und die Aufregung Potter wegen niemals hatte begreifen können.

Vorsichtig strich er über die schwarzen Roben, die nicht so ganz anders waren, als die die er im Alltag trug.

War es niemanden aufgefallen, dass er nie andere Farben getragen hatte?  
Schwarz, das Nichts. Die Unendlichkeit. Das Böse vielleicht. Doch für ihn war es ein Trost und eine Erinnerung.

Mit geübten Bewegungen setzte er sich die Maske auf, die ihn unerkenntlich machen sollte und ihn dennoch als das auszeichnete was er war. Der Tod und ein Diener des Teufels.

Es war tröstlich, dass niemand ihn vermissen wurde, sollte er diese Nacht nicht überleben.

Und er war ein Realist. Er würde diese Nacht nicht überleben.

Aber dennoch würde mit seinem Ableben auch seine Schuld abbezahlt sein und vielleicht würde sich irgendwann einmal jemand an ihn erinnern. Und wenn nicht… Er glaubte nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machen würde. Er hatte Liebe erfahren, Verrat, Trauer und Bitterkeit.

Es war nicht so als wollte er sterben, aber Opfer mussten gebracht werden und das Ziel war plötzlich nicht mehr so weit entfernt wie noch vor einigen Jahren.

Vielleicht würde er sie wiedersehen. Seinen Engel, dessen Kind er beschützt hatte.

Er war vieles gewesen in seinem Leben.

Professor. Spion. Verräter und der Springer im Schachspiel des Lebens.

Doch wie auch hier, war der Weg das eigentliche Ziel.

* * *

Es war ein Meer aus schwarzen Roben. Noch nie hatte Draco die Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor so schwarz gesehen wie jetzt. Und in mitten dem Meer aus schwarzen Gestallten stand er.

Draco erkannte ihn nicht, weil er keine Maske trug oder an dem schlangenähnlichem Gesicht und den roten Augen, sondern an der Magie, die von ihm ausging.

Sie schien alles auszufüllen, dick und stickig, gefüllt mit Schwärze und Draco wurde für einen kurzen Moment an den Kadaver eines längst veränderten Tiers erinnert.

So ganz anders, als die Magie seines Vaters, die kühl und kontrolliert schien, als die von Dumbledore, warm und hell oder die von Harry. Wild und mit einem Hauch von Sturm, wie kurz vor einem Gewitter bei Nacht. …

„Ah, der junge Malfoy. Welch eine Ehre!", die Stimme klang wie ein Gemisch aus der schlangen und der menschlichen Sprache, schien in alle Ritzen und Löcher zu dringen und übertönte alle anderen Geräusche. „Lasst ihn los!"

Draco spürte wie die stützenden Arme, derjenigen die ihn aus dem Kerker geschliffen hatten, verschwanden. Strauchelnd fiel er auf den Boden und fing sich erst im letzten Moment mit den Händen ab. Schwindelnd hob er den Kopf und blickte direkt auf den Mann, der sein Leben und das von vielen anderen Menschen zerstört hatte.

Mit geschmeidigen Schritten stand Lord Voldemort auf und schien förmlich auf Draco zuzuschweben. Die roten Augen fixierten ihn und Draco spürte den schmierigen Geist des dunklen Lords in seinem Kopf, wie es seine Schilde zerstörte und sich tiefer bohrte, wie mit jeder Sekunde weitere Erinnerungen vor seinen Augen zu erscheinen schienen.

Von weitem konnte er Geschrei hören und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er begriff dass es seine eigene Stimme war.

So schnell wie der Kontakt hergestellt worden war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder. Hinterließ Schmerzen, die er kaum noch wahr nahm.

„Wie interessant. Du hast einen hübschen Kopf, junger Malfoy." Der kahle Kopf wurde leicht zur Seite gelegt und Draco schüttelte sich innerlich. „Du ekelst dich vor mir? Dabei war ich einmal ein so attraktiver, junger Mann, ich hätte dir sicherlich gefallen." Er lachte leise und Draco erwartete schon das Klirren von zerbrechenden Fensterscheiben zu hören; es kam nicht. „Du hast mich verraten, junger Malfoy. Hast diesen Potterjungen beschützt und gerettet, durch deine Hilfe konnte er fliehen. Welch Edelmut, du bewiesen hast, einem Gryffindor würdig, genauso wie die Dummheit deiner Tat." Trotz der Verachtung, spürte Draco kein Bedauern. „Aber dennoch… es wäre schade, solch einen klugen Kopf und so einen begabten Zauberer zu verlieren. … Ich bin gnädig gestimmt heute, ich gebe dir eine Chance." Er machte eine Pause und Draco wich den Augen, die noch immer auf ihn gerichtet waren aus. Er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht einmal den verdammten Namen aussprechen, geschweige den dem dunklen Lord in die Augen schauen. Er war kein Gryffindor, er war nicht Harry.

„Willst du zu denen gehören, die dich hintergangen haben, die nicht einmal zu deiner Rettung kommen? Die den Krieg verlieren werden, durch ihre Dummheit und ihren… Edelmut? Oder willst du deiner Familie treu sein, Reinheit des Blutes und Traditionen aufrechterhalten? Ich habe deine Zweifel sehr wohl gesehen und vielleicht… bist du doch noch lernfähig."

Wollte er das wirklich? Er glaubte nicht ganz an die Chance, die ihm hier gegeben wurde, aber wenn doch…

Harry hatte nichts unternommen, Draco wusste nicht einmal ob es ihm gut ging, ob er sicher nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

Vielleicht war all dies nur ein Test? Vielleicht hatte Harry niemals von hier entkommen können und nun wurde seine endgültige Treue getestet?

War dies nicht eine Chance mit dem Leben davon zukommen? Seine Familie oder zumindest seinen Vater stolz zu machen? Dies war alles was er immer gewollt hatte…_ Früher…Manchmal ist es besser für den Glauben zu sterben, als ohne ihn zu_ _leben._

War es nicht das was Harry gesagt hatte?

„Lieber sterbe ich für die, denen ich vertraue, als mit einem Monster zu leben.", flüsterte Draco erschöpft und schaute auf. Es kostete ihn alle Kraft diese Worte auszusprechen und dennoch…

„So viel Liebe… Was für eine Verschwendung." Es schien fast bedauernd. „Ich werde dir zeigen, was es bedeutet zu den Verlierern zu gehören. _**„Cruci**_.."

Plötzlich schien die Hölle auszubrechen. Ein violetter Fluch schoss durch die Luft, traf seinen Vater der immer noch im Abstand hinter ihm stand und setzte eine ganze Kette von weiteren Flüchen los.

„Finden den Verräter!", kreischte Voldemort, doch Draco konnte ihn kaum noch hören.

„Draco! Fang!"

Später würde Draco nicht mehr wissen wie er den Portschlüssel hatte fangen können, ob er ihn überhaupt gefangen hatte oder ob er von ihm getroffen worden war.

Sicher war nur, dass er ihn irgendwie bekommen hatte, dennoch kurz nachdem er die Worte in der Masse aus Geschrei und Flüchen gehört hatte, spürte er schon das unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Bauchnaben und die Welt verschwand in einem Wirbel aus Farben.

* * *

Er wusste nicht genau, wann der Alarm losging, aber es musste wohl um zwei Uhr Morgens gewesen sein. Es war als wäre er aus einem erholsamen Dämmerschlaf aufgewacht und hätte bemerkt, dass er zu spät zu Snapes Unterricht kommen würde.

Sein Kopf schnappte von seinem provisorischen Nachtlager, sein Lieblingssessel im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, nach oben und obwohl er sich noch völlig benommen fühlte, warf er sich schleunigst seinen Unsichtbarkeitumhang, stand auf und verschwand durch das Porträt der fetten Dame.

Er war auf halben Weg zu Dumbledore, als ihm auch schon McGonagall entgegen kam, das Gesicht verwirrt und schläfrig, aber dennoch pflichtbewusst.

Harry war sich sicher, dass sie auf dem Weg zu den anderen Gryffindors war um diese wegen des Alarmes zu beruhigen; und wahrscheinlich auch um sicher zu gehen dass Harry selbst unter ihnen war. Nachdem er mit Dumbledore gesprochen und dann den Krankenflügel in Richtung Turm verlassen hatte, hatte sie ihn auf halben Weg abgefangen und ihm in ihrer strengen Art versichert, dass sie sein Verhalten nicht begrüßen würde und dass sie sich alle große Sorgen gemacht hatten.

Er nahm es ihr nicht übel, aber dennoch… War dies nicht sein verdammtes Schicksal? Hatte er überhaupt eine andere Wahl, als den Helden zu spielen?

Dumbledore wollte es, Voldemort begrüßte es und die gesamte Zaubererwelt erwartete es.

Niemals hatte er wirklich eine Wahl gehabt.

Als er so leise, aber zügigen Schrittes seinen Weg zum Büro des Direktors machte, kamen ihm seine Gedanken, schmerzhaft bekannt vor.  
Hatte Malfoy nicht so etwas Ähnliches gesagt? Das man manchmal einfach keine Wahl hatte…. Vielleicht hatte er am Ende doch gar nicht so Unrecht.

Es fiel Harry überraschend einfach, sich diese Erkenntnis einzugestehen.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, nur um sich kurz darauf sicher zu sein, dass dies keine besonders gut Idee war. Alles war so verdammt hell und…. Scheinend. Und der Boden auf dem er lag, war zu weich und zu warm.

Wenn das die Hölle war, dann war seine Strafe wahrscheinlich auf ewig in der heißen Sonne zu braten. Ja, Draco war sich vollkommen sicher.

„Draco?", hallte eine fragende Stimme zu ihm herüber die sich verdächtig nach Potter anhörte. Potter war auch in der Hölle? Warum? Weil er sein Leben weggeworfen hatte, als er wieder eine seiner sinnlosen Rettungsversuche unternommen hatte?

„Bin ich tot?", stöhnte er und startete einen weiteren Versuch die Augen zu öffnen. Er erschreckte sich nicht, als Potters Gesicht, hell und strahlend vor ihm auftauchte. Ein besorgtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, aber es war ein Lächeln und wenn dies die Hölle war, dann konnte Draco wohl dich gut und gerne hier bleiben.

„Nein." Endlich wurde die Welt wieder klarer, die Helligkeit verschwand nach und nach. „Aber fast. Du bist hier in Sicherheit, in Hogwarts. Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Mach die verdammten Vorhänge zu.", knurrte Draco, aber er wusste dass seiner Stimme der Schneid fehlte.

Er konnte Schritte hören, dass Rascheln von Vorhängen und endlich schien die Welt wieder normal zu sein.

„Du wirst dich ein wenig schwindelig fühlen, dass soll ich dir von Madam Pomfrey sagen lassen und das Fieber ist auch noch nicht ganz runter gegangen, sie haben…"  
„Potter, hol zwischendurch Luft.", erwiderte Draco säuerlich. „Mir geht's gut." Das war gelogen und das wussten sie beide, allerdings würde Draco nichts anderes sagen; Harry wahrscheinlich auch nicht, wäre er an seiner Stelle. „Wie lange war ich… bewusstlos?"

„Zwei Tage. Was erinnerst du?"

„Nicht viel. Die Todesser, meinen Vater und… den dunklen Lord. Dann brach alles…" er hielt sich den Kopf fuhr sich durch die Haare, die überraschender Weise sauber waren. „Dann brach Chaos aus und… War das Professor Snape?" Es war die einzig mögliche Lösung, außerdem erinnerte sich Draco noch an die Stimme und er war sich ganz sicher, dass dieselbe schon hundert Mal gehört hatte.

Harry schaute betreten zur Seite und erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass er aufgekratzt wirkte, übernächtigt. Hatte er sich solche Sorgen um Draco gemacht und das obwohl ihn dieser ausgeliefert hatte?

„Er ist tot, Draco."

Harry fühlte sich erleichtert und schwerelos. Die letzten zwei Tage hatte er kaum geschlafen, geschweige den gegessen – er wusste nicht einmal genau warum-, war fast verrückt geworden vor Sorge. Doch die Erinnerung an den Kopf, den Voldemort ihnen mit schwarzen Eulen geschickt hatte, hatte sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Das Gesicht ernst dreinblickend, die Augen geschlossen, die Haare, die nicht mehr so fettig aussahen hatten ihm in dem Blutleeren Gesicht gehangen.

Harry hatte ein Leben für ein anderes eingetauscht, dass wusste er selbst. Und es tat weh, schmerzte so unglaublich.

Wie häufig müsste er dies noch machen, bevor endlich alles vorbei war?

„Du weißt, dass er dieses Schicksal selbst gewählt hatte? Er hatte nein sagen können, aber hat es nicht getan. Er hatte eine Lebensschuld bei deinem Vater die er auf dich übertragen hat und diese hat er endlich erfüllen können. Ich denke nicht, dass er seinen Tod bereut."

„I-ich…" Woher wusste er das? Warum tröstete Draco ihn, obwohl er selbst es viel nötiger hatte?

„Du solltest dich auch hinlegen." Dracos Gesicht war blass, vom Blutverlust, auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Schweißperlen gebildet und Harry war sich sicher, dass es ihm gar nicht gut ging. „Du siehst halb tot aus und glaub mir Potter, das tut deinem Teint gar nicht gut. Ein wenig Schönheitsschlaf deinerseits würden meinen Augen gleich besser bekommen." Er wusste dass es flach war, aber es tat seinen Zweck, als er das leichte Lächeln auf Harry Lippen sah.

* * *

Harry war kurz darauf verschwunden und Draco schaute noch einige Minuten danach auf die zugefallene Tür, die Worte des Jungen hallten noch immer in seinem Kopf wieder.

Es war für Draco ein komisches Gefühl zu wissen, dass sein Meister und Hauslehrer, tot war. Er wusste dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, Snape hatte seine Entscheidung selbst getroffen und Draco hatte weder sich noch Harry mit seinen Worten angelogen.

Sie beide waren nicht Schuld.

Er schaute etwas sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster.

Aber wäre es nicht für sie gewesen…

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als seine Augen anfingen zu brennen. Es war schon so lange her, dass er das letzte Mal geweint hatte, dass er geglaubt hatte es vergessen zu haben. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer gesagt, das ein Malfoy nicht weinen, nein, heulen würde.

Aber nach allem was geschehen war, würde nicht mal er selbst sich noch einen Malfoy nennen.

Mit einer entschlossenen Handbewegung wischte er sich die ersten und letzten Tränen weg.

Er bezweifelte, dass Snape dies gewollte hätte.

„Aufwiedersehen.", flüsterte er ruhig, zog sich die Decke wieder über und legte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Seite.

* * *

Die Stimmung in der großen Halle war gespannt und Sorge hing noch immer in der Luft, genauso wie die Angst vor einer weiteren Attacke.

Die Unterrichtsstunden waren seit dem Tag des Angriffs ausgefallen, doch noch immer hatte niemand die Schüler wirklich aufgeklärt. Es gab Gerüchte, wie immer.

Einige besagten, dass die Slytherins, die kaum ihre Räume verlassen hatten, die Todesser hereingelassen hatten. Andere meinten, Harry Potter wäre doch zu Voldemort übergelaufen. Sein plötzliches Verschwinden war ein Hinweis in diese Richtung, auch wenn ihnen allen gesagt worden ist, dass er lediglich attackiert worden war und verletzt im Krankenflügel lag.

Lediglich Dean und Seamus wussten was geschehen war, McGonagall hatte es ihnen gesagt, auch, dass Harry schon lebendig wieder zurück sei.

Dass er noch immer nicht mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, tat ihnen beiden weh, aber sie sagten nichts, redeten nicht darüber, auch nicht untereinander.

Wenn Harry mit ihnen sprechen wollen würde, dann würde er kommen.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen." Dumbledore war aufgestanden und schien sie alle einzeln anzusehen. „Die letzten Tage waren tragisch und es tut mir Leid euch eine weitere, traurige Nachricht überbringen zu müssen." Er sah traurig aus, bemerkte Dean abwesend, hörte aber dennoch zu und sein Blick verließ Dumbledore nicht. „Ein weiteres Mitglied aus unseren Reihen hat sich tapfer gegen Voldemort gestellt, hat seit mehreren Jahren für uns spioniert, immer und immer wieder sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht. Schlussendlich opferte er dieses um einen Schüler zu retten, einen Schüler wie ihr, dem kaum eine Wahl geblieben ist. Er hat mutig gekämpft und ich möchte dass ihr ihn für immer in guter Erinnerung behaltet. Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister und Lehrer in Hogwarts, soll euch nicht nur als derjenige der euch Schlaftränke und Gifte beigebracht hatte, nicht nur als der Lehrer den ihr jeden Tag hier gesehen habt, in Erinnerung bleiben. Sondern als einer der Helden, der er war." Er hob den goldenen Kelch in die Höhe und obwohl es wohl keinen in Hogwarts gab, der Snape wirklich gemocht hatte, taten sie es alle Dumbledore gleich.

„Auf Severus Snape."

Und tausendfach echote der Name ihres Lehrers in der großen Halle wieder.

* * *

Harry kam am nächsten Tag früh in den Krankenflügel, nachdem er sich in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgezogen hatte um unangenehmen Fragen seitens der anderen Schüler zu entgehen.

Gerade wollte er die Tür aufstoßen, als ihm Stimmen aus dem Inneren entgegen kamen, von denen er sicher war, dass sie weder Pomfrey noch einem anderen Lehrer gehörten.

Zögernd blieb er stehen und lauschte.

Es hatte Draco bei weitem nicht verwundert, dass Blaise sich kurz nach Morgengrauen zu ihm gesellte. Eigentlich hatte er sich schon auf eine frühere Begegnung mit dem Slytherin gewappnet, doch da er die ersten paar Tage verschlafen hatte und selbst Gerüchte ein wenig brauchten um sich zu verteilen, war er erst jetzt gekommen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht dich noch einmal hier zusehen.", meinte Blaise nach einer Weile des Anstarrens und Abschätzens.

Draco konnte ihn durchaus verstehen, er fühlte genau dasselbe. Die Frage, die sich schon seit einer ganzen Weile zwischen sie geschoben hatte und die man nun nicht mehr ignorieren konnte, war relativ einfach, doch genauso wie schon damals mit Harry schwer aussprechbar.

Und Blaise war nicht Harry, für den Taten mehr wert waren als Worte. Blaise wollte eine Antwort von Draco und Draco von ihm, allerdings schien keiner von ihnen sie aussprechen zu wollen.  
Bist du mein Feind oder mein Freund?

„Ich auch nicht, glaub mir.", erwiderte Draco vorsichtig, ließ seinen –ehemaligen?- Freund nicht aus den Augen. Er wusste, dass Blaise ihn betrogen hatte. Zu erst hatte er Pansy Hinweise über die Freundschaft mit Harry gegeben. Denn auch wenn es in Hogwarts kaum Geheimnise gab, Harry der Meinung war sie wären unvorsichtig gewesen, so hatte Draco sich immer versichert, Sprüche über sie und ihre Umgebung zu hängen sollte jemand sie erwischen. Dass man ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte, hätte mehrere Gründe haben können und es wäre unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass sich Gryffindors und Slytherins über eine mögliche Beziehung zwischen ihnen, Harry und Draco, unterhalten würden. Natürlich wären ihre… waren Harry Freunde misstrauisch geworden, allerdings nahm Draco eher an, dass sie denken würden, dass ihr Freund endlich jemanden gefunden hätte an dem er seinen Heroismus auslassen konnte.

Draco hatte keine wirklichen Freunde, außer Blaise und Blaise hatte ihn mit bestimmten Bemerkungen getestet und anschließend gezwungen sich zu entscheiden.

Draco war in eine Falle getappt und diese war zugeschnappt, als er die Nachricht gelesen hatte. Er hatte es in dem Moment, in der Nacht, kurz bevor die Todesser angegriffen hatten, nicht wirklich bemerkt, aber jetzt, hatte er genug Zeit.

Und er war sich sicher, dass die Schrift dieselbe war, wie die, die er schon so häufig in den Zauberkunsthausaufgaben gesehen hatte.

„Wusstest du das deine Schrift ziemlich Mädchen haft ist?", fragte er noch einer Weile, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und nicht auf Blaise, der noch immer unbeweglich da stand.

„Als du meine Schriften kopiert hast, hatte dich das nie gestört."

„Nein, da nicht." Draco drehte sich langsam um. „Aber das war damals und nicht heute, oder?"

Er hörte die Schritte die sich langsam in Richtung Tür bewegten. „Wegen Snape… Es tut mir Leid, Draco."

Zwischen ihnen war noch nichts in Ordnung, dass wusste Draco. Er wusste allerdings auch, dass sie sich nicht hassten, nur das Vertrauen, wenn es dieses jemals zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte, war verschwunden und es würde brauchen, bis es wiederkam.

Draco hatte jetzt Zeit und er würde warten können.

Genauso wie Blaise.  
„Mir auch."

* * *

Es waren die Stimmen, die Harry innehalten ließen. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis er erkannte, wer dort mit Draco war. Blaise.

Für einen kurzen Moment, wollte er die Tür einfach aufstoßen, so tun, als hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass jemand anderes im Krankenflügel war, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Er wusste dass die beiden Freunde waren oder gewesen sind, er war sich nicht sicher und es wäre unfair, ihnen diesen Moment zu verweigern.

Wer wusste, wann sie Zeit haben würden miteinander zu sprechen, sollten die ersten Schüler erfahren, dass Draco Malfoy zurück war.

Mit schnellen Schritten, verschwand er in den Fluren.

Er stieß die Tür zum Innenhof auf, genau derselbe in dem er sich immer mit Draco getroffen hatte. Wie er hier hingekommen war, wusste er gar nicht so genau, aber vielleicht war ihm der Weg mittlerweile schon so vertraut, dass er nicht einmal darüber nachdenken musste wohin er zu gehen hatte.

Warmer Wind wehte ihm in einer Brise um das Gesicht und verwirrte seine Haare noch mehr. Die Luft roch ein wenig stickig und staubig, üppig angereichert von dem Geruch der Pflanzen und Blumen.

Langsam ließ er sich an der rauen Turmwand auf den kühlen Steinboden sinken. Hier war es schattig, aber dennoch warm und angenehm. Wie er den Sommer liebte.

Es vergingen wohl nur wenige Minuten, in denen er hier gesessen hatte und leer in den Hof gestarrt hatte ohne wirklich nachzudenken, als das leise Rascheln von Federn ihn aufmerksam werden ließ.

Er hatte eigentlich mit Hedwig gerechnet, die ihn besuchen kam, doch stattdessen stürzte ein kleiner, fedriger Ball auf ihn nieder, schoss nach oben und flog wild um seinen Kopf. Erschrocken zog er die Arme hoch und versuchte sich vor den Schlägen zu schützen, die auf ihn niederprasselten. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bevor Harry begriff, dass es sich um eine kleine Eule handelte.

Und nicht nur um irgendeine Eule.

„Pig?", flüsterte er fast und eine Welle der Überraschung und Aufregung rollte über ihn, ließ seinen Magen sich seltsam zusammen ziehen.

Er hatte nicht mit einer Nachricht gerechnet, egal was mal zwischen ihnen gewesen war, nicht mit all den Veränderungen.

Seine Hand schoss nach oben, schloss sich um die kleine Eule und mit geübten Fingern, entfernte er die Nachricht. Pig schuhte aufgeregt, kniff ihn etwas fester in den Finger und Harry ließ ihn etwas erschrocken los.

Schnell öffnete er den Brief. Es war ein relativ großes Pergament, sehr klein zusammen gefaltet und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, das Pig einige Probleme gehabt haben musste es von Frankreich bis nach hier herzubringen.

Er entfaltete es vorsichtig und bemerkte zu seiner Überraschung dass seine Finger zitterten.

_Lieber Harry,_

Es war eindeutig Hermines, feine, enge Schrift und seine Augen begannen zu brennen. Es hatte Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben und sie hatten sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit auseinander gelebt, dennoch hatte er sie vermisst. So schmerzlich vermisst.

_Ich hoffe diese Nachricht erreicht dich und ich konnte mich auf Pig verlassen. Mittlerweile ist es März und hier in Frankreich wird es langsam wieder warm. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für eine aufregende Stadt es ist in der wir leben und erst die Schule! Bestimmt erinnerst du dich noch an das vierte Jahr? Wie könntest du nicht? _

_Es ist so ganz anders als Hogwarts, aber genauso interessant. Ich soll dir Grüße von Fleur und ihrer Schwester ausrichten._

_Aber ich denke nicht, dass es das ist was du wissen willst, oder?_

_Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß selbst nicht genau, warum ich dir schreibe oder was ich dir schreiben soll, aber eines ist gewiss… es tut mir Leid, was geschehen ist. Ich weiß nicht genau warum Ron dies getan hat oder warum Molly Hals über Kopf verschwunden ist, dennoch tut es mir Leid. _

_Wir sind so schnell auseinander gegangen und haben es nicht einmal bemerkt. Zu viel ist geschehen, dass wir nicht mehr ändern können und ich will nicht einmal wissen, was noch geschehen wird. Ich weiß nicht ob du es verstehen kannst, aber … ich bin froh nicht mehr dort zu sein. Die Erinnerung an meine… an meine Eltern, die Schule und all die Fragen, Voldemort und… _

_Es wird nicht mehr über dich gesprochen hier. Dein Name existiert und ist bekannt, aber es ist nicht so wie in England. Hier sind wir nicht mehr Harry Potters Freunde, sondern einfach nur Ron und Hermine. Und es ist eine Entlastung. _

_Oh nein, ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld, wie könnte ich? Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es war schließlich auch unsere Entscheidung…_

_Ich denke du verstehst was ich sagen will._

_Ich wünschte manchmal es wäre noch genauso wie früher, ohne die Schatten und ohne die Ungewissheit, aber ich denke das ist nur ein Wunsch, nicht? _

_Aber das ist es nicht weshalb ich dir schreibe. Ich schreibe dir um zu sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, das ich etwas hätte sagen müssen, aber… Ich kann nicht anders. Ich liebe Ron und ich werde nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen. Er ist das Letzte was mir noch geblieben ist, neben dir._

_Aber Harry… dich liebe ich als meinen Freund und nicht so wie Ron. Es ist schon seltsam, das ausgerechnet mir etwas passiert, was man weder erklären, noch lernen, noch kontrollieren kann. Ich kann es nicht nachlesen und aufschreiben, sondern muss nach Gefühl handeln. Dies wäre eher etwas für dich, nicht war?_

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute und viel Glück. _

_Und… auf das wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen werden._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Hermine _

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Tränen die über seine Wangen liefen und das Pergament benetzten und noch bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, kamen die ersten Schluchzer.

Noch lange würde er dort sitzen, den Blick in die Richtung gerichtete in der Pig verschwunden war, das Gesicht aufgequollen und das Verlangen haben, dass ihn jemand wirklich verstehen würde oder es zumindest versucht.

Erst später, als die letzten Tränen gefallen waren, das Gesicht sich heiß und angespannt anfühlt und er selbst erschöpft, müde geworden war, würde er das verstehen, was Hermine wohl schon verstanden hatte.

Die Zeit von damals kam nicht wieder und es blieb ihm nur noch der Blick nach vorne.


	30. Von Akzeptanz

**Danke an all die, die ein Kommentar hinterlassen haben. ich freue mich über alles, also keine Scheu.**

**Drake**

**Kapitel 30**

**Von Akzeptanz**

_Es ist besser, unvollkommene Entscheidungen durchzuführen, als beständig nach_

_vollkommenen Entscheidungen zu suchen, die es niemals geben wird. (Charles de Gaulle; französischer General und Politiker)_

* * *

Es waren nur noch drei Tage bis die Sommerferien anfangen würden und Harry starrte schwermütig ins Leere.

Draco war noch immer im Krankenflügel. Obwohl sich der Blonde erholt hatte, schien Pomfrey ihn noch nicht gehen lassen zu wollen, davon abgesehen war sich Harry sicher, das Dumbledore nicht auch noch das Auftauchen eines angeblichen Todessers erklären wollte.

Der Schulleiter war immer noch dabei mit dem derzeitigen Minister darüber zu diskutieren ob Hogwarts nun nächstes Jahr wieder geöffnet werden sollte oder nicht.

Da noch immer kein eindeutiger Zug, bis auf die Attacke auf Hogwarts, die Harry als eindeutigen Zug sehen würde, von Voldemort gegen die Zauberergesellschaft gekommen war, stand der Wiedereröffnung Hogwarts nicht viel im Wege. Lediglich der Minister.

„Harry? Hey, du schläfst!", Neville stupste ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an und Harry erwachte aus seinen Gedanken.

„Äh, wie?" etwas verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Seit deiner Rückkehr bist du nicht mehr du selbst.", murmelte Neville leise und Harry schaute den Jungen nachdenklich an.

„Es ist nichts.", erwiderte er ruhig und versuchte beschwichtigend zu klingen.

Er hatte Draco in der letzten Woche nur einmal besucht, aus Angst ihm von dem Preis seines Lebens zu erzählen. Er hatte diese Entscheidung ohne das Einverständnis des Blonden getroffen und auch wenn es zu dem Zeitpunkt die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen schien, so beschlichen Harry nun Zweifel.

Sein Blick wanderte über die vielen Gesichter am Gryffindor Tisch. Seine Entführung und spätere Rückkehr hatten die Gerüchte um ihn noch verschlimmert und es verging kaum ein Tag an dem nicht ein mutiger Schüler zu ihm kam und ihn fragte was den nun genau geschehen sei. Es grenzte an ein kleines Wunder, das Dumbledore es geschafft hatte den Tagespropheten dazu zu bringen nichts über Harry in den Schlagzeilen. Auch nichts über Draco.

Aber dies war auch nicht wirklich nötig. Jeder in Hogwarts hatte mitbekommen das der blonde Slytherin nicht mehr aufgetaucht war und auch über ihn und seinen Verbleib gab es unzählige Gerüchte eines unwahrscheinlich als das andere.

Harry hatte schon lange aufgehört hinzuhören und er war dankbar, dass zumindest die Jungen aus seinem Schlafraum ihn in Ruhe ließen und nicht mehr fragten.

Dennoch wusste er, dass es Zeit wurde, dass er es ihnen sagte. Die Blicke, die Dean und Seamus ihm zuwarfen wenn sie glaubten er würde nicht hinschauen waren mehr als genug. Sie hatten es, wie so viele andere verdient zu erfahren was passiert war und auch was noch kommen würde.

Aber wie sollte er es ihnen erklären?

„Packst du nicht?", fragte Seamus zweifelnd und schaute auf den Klamottenberg, der sich wie immer auf und um Harrys Bett stapelte.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute von seinem Buch _Schwarze Schilde – Was dunkle Magie kann_ und seufzte leicht.

„Dean, Seamus, Neville.", es hörte sich so formal an, so falsch und dennoch vielen ihm keine anderen Worte ein. Der Blick der anderen Jungen schien sich in ihn zu bohren, als sie ihn erwartend anschauten.

„Was hast du getan, Harry? McGonagall verführt? Sämtliche Süßigkeiten vom Honigtopf geklaut..." Seamus zog eine Grimasse „Filch im Tanga gesehen?"

Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Also…"

„Ha! Ich hab's doch geahnt!", rief der Ire aus und sah siegessicher in die Runde die eher etwas zweifelnd drein schaute. „Du hast ihn gesehen nicht? Ich wusste doch dass er Tanga trägt!" Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fing Neville leicht an zu kichern und nach und nach stimmten die anderen mit ein.

Harrys Herz klopfte immer noch, aber er spielte seine Rolle, dabei versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Potter." Harry ruckte herum und starrte direkt in das Gesicht von Blaise, welcher mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm stand.

„Was willst du Zabini?"

_Zwei Tage noch…_, rumorte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren.

* * *

Er war gerade dabei einige Nachschlagewerke zurück in die Bibliothek zu bringen und war sich dabei einen kurzen Moment wie Hermine vorgekommen.

„Vielleicht sollte es dir entfallen sein, aber es gibt immer noch Personen, die Antworten verlangen?", erwiderte Zabini und betrachtete gelangweilt seine Fingernägel. Mittlerweile war sein Haar nur noch an den Spitzen violett und Harry gestand sich widerwillig ein, dass es ihm sogar stand. Doch bei seinen Worten, vergaß er seine vorigen Gedanken und schaute den Slytherin nun wie erstarrt an.

Was wusste Zabini?

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, oh großer Held? Nicht das es mich wirklich interessiert und ich hasse es sogar den Botenjungen zu spielen, aber da unser… Drache bestimmte Räumlichkeiten nicht verlassen kann…" er hielt inne. „Er will dich sehen. Du hast dich seit dem letzten Mal nicht mehr blicken lassen."

Reuig beugte Harry den Kopf. Er hatte Draco nicht mehr besucht. Er wusste noch immer nicht wie er dem Blonden erklären sollte, dass er jetzt keine wirklich Wahl mehr hatte. Das Harry sie für ihn getroffen hatte und das es kein Zurück mehr gab.

„Sag ihm ich… ich werde kommen.", gab Harry zögernd zurück und ging dann ohne sich umzudrehen weiter.

* * *

Es war dunkel, als er aus dem Fenster sah. Wie lange war er nun schon hier?

Draco seufzte. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nur drei Personen zu Gesicht bekommen. Dumbledore war einmal kurz da gewesen und hatte mit ihm über die momentane Ausgangssperre gesprochen. Die gegenwärtige Situation machte es nicht möglich Draco den Schülern zu zeigen, schon alleine durch seinen Familiennamen und die Gerüchte seines zeitgleichen Verschwindens mit Harry Potter und dem Auftauchen der Todesser. Sie würden warten müssen, bis sich alle Gemüter ein wenig beruht hatten.

Auf Dracos Fragen hin, was nun mit ihm geschehen würde, wo er bleiben sollte, hatte der Direktor nicht geantwortet.

Die anderen zwei waren Madam Pomfrey die sich um seine mittlerweile fast ausgeheilten Wunden kümmerte und ihm Essen brachte und Blaise.

Ein leises Quietschen und vorsichtige Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wusste zwar das Madam Pomfrey auf Anraten von Dumbledore einen Sicherheitsbann um sein Bett gelegt hatte, doch auch dieser konnte mit genug Willenskraft gebrochen werden. Es war, wie viele Banne, nur eine Illusion.

Aufmerksam schaute Draco sich im Raum um, der vom Mondlicht beschienen wurde und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm dabei über den Rücken. Mit unsicherer Hand griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, nur für alle Fälle.

„Draco?", hörte er eine flüsternde Stimme nach ihm rufen und im nächsten Moment zog Harry sich den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von den Schultern.

Draco brauchte einen Moment um sich der Situation bewusst zu werden. Es hatte ihn in seinem Stolz verletzt, dass der Gryffindor nicht gekommen war, es hatte wehgetan, einfach so… vergessen worden zu sein und es gefiel ihm gar nicht das sein erste Gedanke war, das Bett zu verlassen so dass der Gryffindor ihn sehen konnte. So das er, Draco, mit ihm reden konnte.

„Draco? Bitte komm raus. Ich weiß das du hier bist."

Der Blonde konnte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sollte der Gryffindor doch wissen, dass er hier war.

Er, Draco, hatte die ganze Zeit hier alleine warten müssen. Ohne Erklärung, ohne Gesellschaft ohne genau zu wissen was passiert war.

Und Harry hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht ihn besuchen zu kommen.

„Ich weiß dass du böse mit mir bist. Ich wollte kommen, glaub mir, ich wollte wirklich. Ich wollte dir erzählen was genau passiert ist, warum Snape dich gerettet hat. Ich wollte dir alles sagen, aber… Draco bitte, zeig dich.", die Stimme des Gryffindors war flehend. „Zabini hat mir gesagt du wolltest mich sehen und… ich wäre auch viel früher gekommen, aber ich…"

* * *

Wieso konnte er es nicht einfach sagen? Wieso konnte er nicht einfach sagen, dass er Angst hatte Draco zu erzählen, dass er dessen Leben und Entscheidungen ohne dessen Zustimmung gewählt hatte, ganz genauso wie dessen Eltern? Warum konnte er nicht zu seinen Handlungen stehen?

Er seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf als ihm seine Stimme versagte. Er fühlte sich so kitschig und im gleichen Moment wusste er nicht wie er die Dinge anders beschreiben sollte, was oder viel mehr wie er Draco etwas sagen sollte.

Er hatte den Slytherin in diesem Jahr zu mögen gelernt, Draco war ihm auf seltsame Weise wichtig geworden. Wie Hermine, wie Ron, wie Seamus und Dean und vielleicht… vielleicht noch etwas mehr.

„Draco, bitte, komm raus.", flüsterte er leise. Es war einfach sich in Gefahren zu stürzen, sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, wenn man nicht die Zeit hatte über Angst nachzudenken. Weil es in diesem Moment keine Angst gab, die einem die Entscheidungen die man zu fällen hatte schwer machte. Die, die ihn um diesen sogenannten ‚Mut', beneideten, wussten nicht, wie es wirklich war. Sie wussten nicht dass man einfach keine _Zeit_ hatte Angst zu haben.

Am Ende erinnerte man sich nicht, sah nur dass was man getan hatte und hatte vielleicht ein mulmiges Gefühl wenn man alles noch einmal erlebte, aber es war keine wirkliche Angst gewesen, die man überwunden hatte. Genauso wenig wie es wirklicher Mut gewesen war der hinter diesen Taten gestanden hatte.

Aber eine Situation, wie diese hier, bei der er Zeit gehabt hatte darüber nachzudenken, von der er wusste, dass sie unschön ausgehen konnte, da hatte er Angst.

_Was für eine Gryffindor bin ich überhaupt…_ Vielleicht war es genau das was Snape immer gesagt hatte. Es war kein Mut, sondern einfach nur Temperament, was einen Gryffindor ausmachte und was ihn sich in Gefahren stürzen ließ. Übermut und Glück. Mehr nicht.

Er holte tief Luft, verdrängte die schneidende Stimme seines ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessors, welche er nie mehr hören würde und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich wollte es dir viel früher sagen. Als ich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, … oder, nachdem sie mich aus dem Krankenflügel rausgelassen habe, habe ich mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Ich wollte… nein, musste dich verdammt noch mal retten." Er senkte den Kopf zu Boden, starrte auf den Umhang der lose in seiner Hand hing und das Mondlicht reflektierte. „Aber er wollte nicht wirklich zustimmen. Es wäre zu gefährlich, hatte er gesagt und es gäbe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, wie die Drohung Hogwarts zu schließen oder die Erklärung meines plötzlichen Verschwindens.", er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, selbst nicht ganz verstehend, warum es ihm so schwer viel. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen… oder? „Ich habe ihm einen Handel vorgeschlagen. Ich würde auf seiner Seite stehen, mich dem fügen was er für richtig hält, mich trainieren lassen und mich wie der Held verhalten, für den sie mich alle halten." Er lachte humorlos und schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich meinte er, dass wäre doch selbstverständlich, schließlich wäre das meine Bestimmung. Nur wegen einer Prophezeiung, die damals von einer Irren gemacht worden ist. Wegen der meine Eltern gestorben und Nevilles Eltern gefoltert worden sind."

„Aber er hatte Unrecht. Ich will das nicht, ich will meine eigenen Entscheidungen machen und nicht das, was man von mir erwartet tun. Ich habe ihm gedroht, sollte er meiner Forderung nicht nachgeben würde ich alles nur erdenkliche tun um gegen ihn zu arbeiten… stell dir vor wie viele leben das gekostet hätte…", es war erst jetzt als er die Tränen bemerkte die in seinen Augen brannten. „Und ich hätte es wirklich getan. Es wäre mir egal gewesen. Schlussendlich hat er eingewilligt, aber mit einer Bedingung. Er wollte dich auch. Er will dass du mit mir trainierst, dass du nicht Schutz suchst, sondern an vordersten Front trainierst und kämpfst. Dass war der Preis für deine Rettung und... Es tut mir Leid Draco, ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, es war…"

„Du bist ein Idiot, Potter."

* * *

Draco hatte lange genug zu gehört. Er war einen Moment wütend gewesen, als er gehört hatte was Harry getan hatte, aber nur einen Moment. Und auch nicht auf den Schwarzhaarigen, vielmehr auf Dumbledore, der ihn dazu gezwungen hatte.

Vielleicht war Draco auch einmal einer von denen gewesen, die geglaubt hatten, Harry würde alles genießen, würde es lieben im Scheinwerferlicht zu stehen, würde sich für Dumbledore in den Tod stürzen. Das war damals gewesen, er lachte innerlich, es war nur ein Jahr her, als er noch daran geglaubt hatte was man ihm erzählt hatte.

Er hatte gelernt dass dem nicht so war, in allen Formen und Farben die er sich nur vorstellen konnte, denn mit Ansehen, kam auch Verantwortung. Verantwortung, der Harry sich nicht freiwillig stellen wollte und der er sich auch nicht stellen sollte.

Dass hatte er jetzt begriffen. Er hatte Stück für Stück gesehen, dass Harry nur ein Junge war, genauso wie er. Dass das Bild des _Jungen der lebte_ nichts weiter war, als ein Kostüm, welches die Zaubererwelt ihm gegeben hatte um sich selbst zu entschuldigen und zu verstecken. Der Junge in dem Kostüm, wurde nicht gefragt.

Und selbst wenn er daran gedacht hatte abzuhauen, sich abzusetzen, vielleicht nach Frankreich oder Spanien, hatte er recht schnell gelernt, dass man sich Harry Potters Bann nicht entziehen konnte.

Vielleicht war er nur ein Junge, ein unfreiwilliger soll mal werden Retter, der notgedrungen alles erduldete was man auf ihn lud. Aber auf der anderen Seite, so wenig Harry es auch wahr haben wollte, zog er die Leute in seinen Bann. Er war etwas Besonderes, selbst wenn es weder Prophezeiung noch Voldemort geben würde und wenn auch nur in Dracos Augen.

Jeder der ihn sah wollte ihm nahe sein und das nicht nur seines Titels wegen.  
Draco erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an ihr erstes Treffen, auf dem Podest des Robengeschäftes. Er hatte mit diesem seltsamen Jungen _sprechen wollen_ ohne zu wissen wer er war.

Draco hatte diese Chance vermasselt und es hatte ihn fünf Jahre gebraucht um über seien Groll und Hass hinwegzukommen. Er würde seine zweite Chance nicht wegwerfen.

Auch wenn Harry die Entscheidung für ihn getroffen hatte, würde Draco jetzt nirgends lieber stehen als an seiner Seite.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Potter."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Bann.

Harry drehte sich ruckartig um, der Umhang viel ihm aus der Hand und landete geräuschlos auf dem Boden.

„Soviel zum Thema ‚Gryffindor Mut'." Unbewusst sprach der Blonde genau das aus was Harry gerade eben selbst gedacht hatte. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass es mir lieber gewesen wäre zu Tode gefoltert zu werden? Selbst wenn ich meine Meinung über dich und den dunklen Lord geändert hätte, wäre es zu spät gewesen. Ich bin ein Slytherin, ich versuche zu überleben und wenn das heißt gewisse Prioritäten zu ändern, dann tue ich das. " Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Soll, dass heißen du…", versuchte Harry anzufangen, wurde aber gleich wieder unterbrochen.

„Ob ich meine Meinung über M-Muggelgeborene und Muggel an sich geändert habe? Nein, sicher nicht. Für mich gehören sie nicht in diese Welt und werden es auch nie tun und ich werde Reinblüter immer für besser halten, dass ist aber nicht gleichbedeutend damit, dass ich sie alle tot sehen will." Harry schluckte bei diesen Worten leicht. Was hatte er erwartet? Das Draco sein gesamtes Weltbild ändert? „Ich denke die Muggel hatten so etwas Ähnliches wie wir es haben. Den Adel und das gemeine Volk, nicht? Sie es so an."

„Aber sie sind genauso wie wir!", rief Harry frustriert aus, dennoch glücklich, dass Draco mit ihm sprach ihm dies erzählte.

„Nein.", der Blonde schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Das sind sie nicht. Sie haben nicht die Ausbildung, das Wissen wie wir es haben." Er kam näher auf Harry zu. „Natürlich können sie es erlernen, aber sie werden nie genauso sein wie wir, niemals die Zugehörigkeit wie wir haben. Niemals Magie als etwas selbstverständliches ansehen. Auch nach allen Jahren, werden sie einfache Schwebezauber als Wunder halten."

„Ich bin auch bei den Muggel aufgewachsen. Meine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene."

„Sie, ja, aber du bist ein Zauberer mit Zauberereltern. Und hätte irgendjemand vor deinem zehnten Geburtstag gewusst wo du aufwächst, glaubst du nicht, dass dich eine der Reinblutfamilien mit Freuden aufgenommen hätte? Die Potters waren selbst vor dem großen Krieg bekannt, vielleicht nicht so wie die Malfoys oder die Blacks, aber man kannte sie. Viele eurer ehemaligen Verbündeten hätten dich mit Kusshand aufgenommen und du hättest dieselbe Ausbildung bekommen wie jedes Reinblut auch."  
„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich auch _nur_ ein Halbblut bin.", rief Harry erschüttert aus.

„Aber ein Zaubererhalbblut, aus einer angesehenen Familie."

„Es geht gar nicht um das Blut, oder? Es geht nur um das Ansehen."

„Unter anderem."

„Das ist unsinnig und…", erwiderte Harry, auch wenn er an dem Blick des Blonden erkennen konnte, dass dieser seine Meinung gar nicht ändern _wollte_. Selbst wenn er es vielleicht einsehen würde. Es weiter auszudiskutieren, wäre ohne jeden Sinn, denn er würde es nie zugeben, nicht mal sich selbst gegenüber. „Lassen wir das."

Draco nickte, seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich leicht.

„Wann kann ich den Krankenflügel verlassen?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile, während er langsam auf die großen Fenster zu ging und ich auf einen der Simse niederließ.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich denke spätestens wenn die anderen nach Hause gegangen sind. Bis nach den Sommerferien wird sich wohl das Meiste wieder beruhigt haben."

„Glaubst du?", Draco schenkte ihm ein humorloses Grinsen und Harry ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Du wirst auch bleiben?"

„Die Abmachung galt für uns beide. Sowie ich Dumbledore verstanden habe werden wir den Sommer über trainiert und auch wenn die Schule weitergeht, werden wir extra Stunden bekommen."

„Glaubst du dass es meinen Eltern gut geht?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Harry ebenso leise und setzte sich neben den Slytherin während seine Augen den dunklen Horizont und den vom Mondlicht bestrahlenden See absuchten. „Was du für mich in den Kerkern getan hast…", fing Harry nach eine Weile von neuem an.

„War das was ich hätte tun sollen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wie ich dir damals schon gesagt habe, es war meine Entscheidung."

„Danke." Draco schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln, das seine Augen funkeln ließ.

* * *

Es war spät, als Harry zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Unsicher schlüpfte er durch das Porträt der fetten Dame, die ihm glücklicherweise nicht mehr als einen Missbilligenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Sein Blick glitt unruhig durch den menschenleeren Raum, der nur vom fast erloschenem Feuer in ein noch tieferes Rot getaucht wurde.

Harry atmete hörbar aus und machte sich auf in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal, als ihn eine Stimme zurückhielt.

„Warst du bei ihm?", flüsterte Dean, der in einem großen Ohrensessel saß, welcher direkt vor dem Feuer stand. Harry hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Dean?", fragte er zögernd. „Woher weißt du davon?" er versuchte in seiner Überraschung nicht einmal etwas abzustreiten.

„Ich bin nicht blöd Harry, davon abgesehen, machst du es einem auch nicht schwer, wenn man dich erst einmal kennt." Langsam drehte er sich zu Harry um und auch wenn Harry sein Gesicht nicht ganz erkennen konnte so war er sich dennoch sicher, dass es ernst war. „Du wolltest uns die ganze Woche davon erzählen, oder? Warum hast du es nicht getan?"

„Wie glaubst du, hättet ihr darauf reagiert?", zischte Harry frustriert zurück. Er hatte nicht gewollte, dass Dean es so herausfand, er hatte es ihnen selbst sagen wollen. Wie er es herausgefunden hatte, war plötzlich unwichtig geworden.

„Wir hätten versucht es zu verstehen. Das ganze Schuljahr waren wir für dich da.

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten." Aber er hatte es genossen, nachdem Ron und Hermine einfach aus seinem Leben verschwunden warne.

„Aber du hast es akzeptiert.", erwiderte Dean leicht aufgebracht. „Wir haben dich gedeckt, wenn Gerüchte aufkamen, selbst Neville hat etwas geahnt. Wir haben dir schon einmal gesagt, nur weil wir nichts sagen, heißt das nicht dass wir dumm sind. Egal was Malfoy glauben mag."

„Mit Malfoy hat das nichts zu tun." Er hatte sich zusammen reißen müssen um nicht Draco zu sagen. Es war schon so lange Draco, oder?

„Doch und zwar eine ganze Menge. Es ist mir egal was zwischen euch ist, was genau passiert ist. Du vertraust ihm und wir folgen dir. Es wird Zeit dass du aufwachst und bemerkst, dass sich viele nach deiner Meinung richten. Ob du es so möchtest oder nicht, du bist wichtig für die Hexen und Zauberer, in sowie außerhalb dieser Schule.", Dean war mittlerweile aufgestanden und stocherte scheinbar desinteressiert im Feuer.

„Ich will diese Verantwortung nicht. Ich will nicht dass sie meinen Glauben annehmen nur weil ich bin wer ich bin."

„Du solltest es aber langsam akzeptieren. Und auch, dass andere deine Entscheidungen und deinen Glauben akzeptieren.", zischte Dean wütend zurück. „Du merkst nicht einmal wie sie es tun. Du merkst nicht, dass Angriffe auf Slytherin weniger geworden sind. Wie die unteren Jahrgänge miteinander zu sprechen beginnen. Und das nur weil du deine Abneigung nicht mehr zeigst. Du merkst auch nicht die Blicke die mit jedem Jahr mehr werden, du merkst nicht wie sie dich alle ansehen, wenn wieder schreckliche Nachrichten kommen."

„Ich will es nicht merken!", keuchte Harry zurück. Sein Kopf schmerzte, er wollte das nicht hören. Seit wann benahm sich Dean so komisch? Warum sagte er so etwas?

„Du musst es nicht merken, dafür sind wir deine Freunde, die hinter dir stehe, da. Aber du musst es akzeptieren." Er seufzte. „Die anderen wissen nichts davon, dass du hier bleibst. Genauso wenig wie das mit Malfoy." Er schaute zur Seite. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du es nicht sagen wolltest, aber es war dumm zu glauben, dass wir uns von dir abwenden."

„Ihr habt euch alle von mir abgewandt, als ich sagte Voldemort wäre wiedergekommen. Erinnere dich an Seamus! Und Ron und Hermine, auch ihnen wurde es irgendwann zu viel." Schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich an den Brief.

„Und wir haben daraus gelernt."


	31. Sommerferien

**Kapitel 31**

**Sommerferien**

_Die meisten Menschen sind bereit zu lernen, aber nur die wenigsten, sich belehren zu lassen.(Winston Churchill)_

* * *

Harry schaute den andern wehmütig zu, wie sie in die Kutschen stiegen und Richtung Hogsmead fuhren um dort den Zug zu besteigen. Er hatte mit Neville und Seamus gesprochen, kurz nachdem Dumbledore seine Abschiedsrede beendet hatte.

Sie hatten nichts weiter gesagt, ihn nur angesehen und dann genickt. Weitere Worte waren auch nicht nötig gewesen. Auch nicht zwischen ihm und Dean.

„Schau nicht so traurig aus, 'arry!", frohlockte Hagrid, der neben ihm aufgetaucht war. „Sie kommen in sech's Wochn wieder."

„Ja… .", erwiderte Harry, seinen großen Freund kaum ansehend.

„Witherwings vermisst dich. Ich denk' er würd sich über einen Besuch von dir freun, meinste nich?"

„Ja, sag ihm, ich komm bald vorbei.", kam die etwas freudlose Antwort. Er drehte sich ein ohne weiteres Wort um und ließ seinen großen Freund besorgt zurück.

Er schaute nicht noch einmal auf die kleiner werdenden Kutschen zurück, die von Thestrale gezogen wurden, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück ins Schloss ging.  
Draco würde schon auf ihn warten.

~*~

Es war nur ein kurzes Nicken, ein Austausch von Gesten, die Draco und Blaise brauchten, als der schwarzhaarige Slytherin ihn das letzte Mal in diesem Jahr an den Fenstern des Krankenflügels sah.

Er hoffte es würde Draco gut gehen, dass er sich nicht falsch entschieden hatte und es später bereuen würde.

Blaise richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die anderen Slytherins, die mit versteinerter Miene in die Kutschen stiegen. Er wusste dass sie ihn nicht beachten würde, so wie nie, auch wenn sie nur noch zu dritt waren. Er schulterte einen kleinen, ausgefransten Rucksack, der klirrend gegen seinen Rücken schlug.

Draco hatte vorgesorgt, als sie sich das letzte Mal im Krankenflügel gesehen hatte.

Er hatte nun genug Neutroserum um sich selbst helfen zu können und bald würde er auch fähig sein es selbst herzustellen.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht stieg Blaise in die Kutsche.

~*~

Dumbledore hatte sie kurz nach Harrys Ankunft im Krankenflügel abgeholt und ihnen ihr neues Zimmer gezeigt. Wie er sagte war es für Draco zu gefährlich in den Kerkern zu bleiben und da sie beide nun zusammen trainieren würden, könnten sie sich auch gleich einen Raum teilen.  
Harry war sich sicher, dass er lediglich wollte, dass jemand immer ein Auge auf den Slytherin haben konnte. Es interessierte ihn nicht.

„Morgen werden einige Zauberer und Hexen aus dem Orden nach Hogwarts kommen.", verkündete er ihnen, als ihre Sachen von den Hauselfen hineingetragen wurden. „Sie werden euch über die Ferien … wie sagen die Muggel noch? Auf Trab halten. Deswegen ruht euch jetzt aus und macht es euch gemütlich." Damit wurde die Tür geschlossen und Harry und Draco fanden sich alleine gelassen wieder.

Der Schwarzhaarige ging einige Schritt in das Zimmer hinein, während Draco stoisch seine Sachen in einen der großen Schränke verstaute.

Es war ein großer Raum, dessen Möbel in weiß gehalten worden sind. Auf der Spitze eines der Türme, hatte man von einem kleinen, Balkon eine wundervolle Aussicht auf den See und die Wälder dahinter.

Wie Dumbledore ihnen versichert hatte, würde man von außen nichts weiter als eine Mauer sehen, eine starke Illusion, die noch auf die Gründer zurück ging. Harry fragte sich wie viele solcher Räume es in Hogwarts wohl noch geben mochte.

Langsam schaute er zu den zwei Himmelbetten, die an der Wand, direkt neben dem Balkon lagen, dessen ebenfalls weiße Vorhänge leicht im Wind wehten. Auch sie waren weiß und scheinbar mit sehr feinen Stoffen bezogen. Ganz in der Nähe von dem Eingang, welcher von einer Marmornen Einhornstatue bewacht wurde, war eine kleine, weiße Holztür die wohl ins Bad führte.

Die nächsten Wochen würden hart werden, aber zumindest war die Unterkunft noch besser als sie es sonst gewohnt waren.

~*~

Melissa Silvercreek, entsprach ganz ihrem Namen.

Ihre Haare waren vom Alter silbern und ihre Augen funkelten in derselben kühlen Grau wie die Dracos, auch wenn der Blonde das Wissen in ihnen, welches einem den Meisten vielleicht entgangen wäre, sehen konnte.

Sie sollte ihnen Schildzauber und Banne zeigen. Von den wenigen Namen die sie als Beispiele genannt hatte, wusste Draco, dass sich diese gerade am Rande von Illegalität bewegten.

Nach Harrys Gesichtsaudruck zu schließen, wusste dieser das auch, auch wenn Draco bezweifelte, dass er nur halb so viel Ahnung hatte wie er selbst.

„Zauberstäbe heraus!", kommandierte sie mit flüssig, kühler Stimme die sogleich an das Fließen eines Flusses erinnerte. Stetig. „Und jetzt passen Sie auf: _**Acor***__** Aegis****_!" Eine giftgrüne Flüssigkeit schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab und hüllte die vordere Hälfte ein. Draco trat einen Schritt zurück, als er sah, dass der Steinboden, dort wo das Schild ihn berührte, anfing sich zischend aufzulösen.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Harry, welcher seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert hielt, die Knöchel seiner Hände traten weiß hervor.

~*~

Es war hart. Sie hatten in der ersten Woche so viel gelernt, dass ihm bereits der Kopf rauchte. Verbrachten sie ihre Zeit nicht mit einem der Lehrer, so waren sie in ihrem Zimmer oder bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten die sie hatten, auf den Länderein.

Was ihn aber noch mehr zu schaffen machte, waren die Blicke die Draco ihm zu warf, wenn der Blonde glaubte dass Harry es nicht mitbekam.  
Jeder Einzelne von ihnen jagte Harry heiße Schauer über den Rücken, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste warum.

„Wir müssen los, Harry." Sein Name war sanft gesprochen, dennoch stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf, als Draco ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Gut, gehen wir."

~*~

„_**Hecer*** dolo******_!" Ein rot, violetter Blitz brach aus Draco Zauberstab und Harry konnte gerade noch einen _**Haurio*******_ rufen, bevor er getroffen worden wäre. Sein Schild absorbierte den Schmerzfluch, welcher nicht ganz so schlimm wie Crucio wirkte, aber dennoch verheerenden Schaden anrichten konnte. Harry schockierte dies nicht. Sie hatten schon schrecklichere Flüche benutzt als diesen und Moody stand hinter einem Runenbann und würde eingreifen falls sie sich zu sehr verletzen würden. „_**Atra**_******** **_**Globi**_********", **er schwang seinen Zauberstab in Runder und schien die Kugel die sich in diesem unsichtbaren Kreis gebildet hatte mit einem Ruck nach vorne zu stoßen. Sie würde sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad lenken lassen, ganz ähnlich wie ein Klatscher, sollte er aber die Kontrolle verlieren, würde sie alles angreifen was sich um sie herum bewegte.

Draco konterte mit einem altgriechischen Käfig, der sich um die Kugel schloss, zusammen schrumpfte, bis Harry sie mit einem Schrei verschwinden lassen musste.

Er sprang zur Seite, wich Dracos Stupor aus und ließ die Lichter mit Nox ausgehen. Mit gemurmelten Worten, die so leicht über seine Lippen kamen, beschwor er Pestnebel herauf, vor dem er sich mit einem Kopfblasenzauber schützte. Er fühlte das Blut in seinen Adern rauschen, die Macht die ihn durchflutete, als er Draco hustend „Lumos" rufen hörte. Er vergaß, dass es sein Freund war; dass es sein Partner war. Es galt nur noch den Gegner zu töten, so schmerzhaft wie möglich.

„Gut gemacht Jungs, hört auf!", Harry konnte die Stimme nicht hören. Oder er wollte sie nicht hören. Es war ein Spiel für ihn geworden und die Kraft die ihn durchfluten zu schien, war so süß, wie die reifsten Früchte.

Er wollte mehr.

Er bemerkte den Schockzauber, der ihn kurz darauf traf, nicht.

~*~

Draco schaute besorgt auf Harry, welcher ruhig atmend in seinem Bett lag. So etwas wie heute war schon einmal geschehen, allerdings noch nie so extrem. Moody war gerade noch rechtzeitig eingeschritten, als Harry die Kontrolle zu verlieren schien.  
Draco wollte sich nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre hätte der Alte langsamer gehandelt. Er streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und strich einige Strähnen aus dem entspannten Gesicht.

Sie hatten Harry kurz nachdem Schockzauber in ihr Zimmer gebracht, Draco hatte ihm wie von Madam Pomfrey angeordnet, einen Traumlosschlaftrank eingeflößt und seit diesem Moment saß er hier.

Er hatte die Anzeichen schon früher sehen müssen. Seit drei Wochen waren sie nun dabei schwarze Magie zu lernen, setzte sie gegen Objekte und gegeneinander ein. Draco war es gewöhnt oder zumindest kannte er die Versuchung die hinter der Macht lag, die schwarze Magie mit sich brachte. Er wusste wie er ihr widerstehen konnte, aber Harry…

Harry war zu emotional, selbst wenn er es zu verstecken suchte, er war zu vorschnell, hörte eher auf sein Herz als auf seinen Verstand und tappte so in die Falle.

Er hatte vorhin kurz das Zimmer verlassen um mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Ihm zu sagen, dass Harry zu erst Okklumentik lernen sollte, als mit dieser Art Training fortzufahren. Der Direktor hatte unschlüssig ausgesehen, schlussendlich aber eingewilligt.  
Draco wusste warum dies so war. Es würde länger dauern und der Held konnte nicht weiter in eine Kampfmaschiene verwandelt werden, aber er wusste auch, dass Dumbledore es tun musste, wollte er nicht noch einen dunklen Lord kreieren.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich irgendwann einmal Sorgen um Harry machen würde, zumindest nicht in diesen Ausmaßen und schon gar nicht aus solchen Gründen.

Dennoch tat er es.

Seine Hand lag immer noch auf der Wange des Gryffindors und Draco strich noch einmal sanft die Konturen nach, als er das Flattern der Augenlieder sah, welches ankündigte, dass Harry aufwachte.

Schnell zog er sich zurück, blieb aber auf dem Bett sitzen, auf dem er nun schon seit einigen Stunden saß.

„Ah… Draco?", ein leichtes Gähnen war zu hören „Was.. was ist passiert?" Müde setzte sich der Gryffindor auf und strich sich schläfrig mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Du bist wieder ausgerastet."

„Mist.", knurrte Harry verdrossen. „Wie spät ist es?"

Leichtfertig beschwor Draco einen Tempus. „Kurz nach fünf."

„So lange habe ich geschlafen? Wir müssen weiter machen, wir…"

„Harry, du bleibst liegen."

„Es geht nicht. Ich muss es schaffen, ich…"

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen.", fuhr Draco fort ohne auf den Protest des Gryffindors einzugehen. „Du wirst mit Okklumentik fortfahren, bevor wir weiter gehen."

„Du kannst du nicht machen, ich…", Harrys Stimme zitterte, scheinbar vor Wut und Angst. Draco wusste das der andere die Gefahr auch bemerkt hatte, aber sich diese nicht eingestehen wollte.

„Du bist ihr verfallen!", sagte er deswegen mit ruhiger, aber bestimmter Stimme.

„Genauso wie du auch, also lass mich ihn Ruhe!"

„Aber im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich mich unter Kontrolle!" Er sprang auf, war kurz davor anzugreifen, als er bemerkte, was er da tat. „Du hast dich verändert, seit dem Training. Die nimmst es nicht wahr, aber ich. Ich spüre, sehe, fühle es. Lass dich nicht von dieser Macht überrennen. Banne sie in dir.", flüsterte er und nahm Harry sanft in die Arme. Er zitterte und schluchzte plötzlich auf. Noch nie hatte Draco ihn so hilflos gesehen und noch nie war er Harry so nah gewesen. Zumindest nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein.

„Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das nicht!", flüsterte er leise, immer wieder, wie ein Mantra.

„Ich werde dir helfen!", erwiderte er und streichelte sanft über die schwarzen Haare.

~*~

Es hatte Albus nicht gewundert, als Draco zu ihm kam. Wie konnte es auch? Er hatte beide schon so lange beobachtet, hatte ihre Treffen gesehen, hatte sich gewundert, gefragt, den Kopf geschüttelt. Ebenfalls hatte er die Entschlossenheit in den Augen des Blonden gesehen, alles zu tun, damit es Harry gut ging.

Und auch, dass es nicht nur Freundschaft war, die sie verband.

Vielleicht war er am Anfang unwillig gewesen, dieses Leben gegen Severus einzutauschen; denn das war es gewesen, als er ihn zum Manor geschickt hatte, wie sehr er auch versuchte sich von dem Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Aber wie schon damals mit Severus, hatte er eine Ahnung. Eine Ahnung und die Hoffnung, dass es diesmal besser werden würde.

Es schmerzte ihn, das Severus gegangen war, genauso wie ihn jeder Tod schmerzte, aber er wusste nur zu gut, dass man Opfer bringen musste um dem großem Ganzen zu dienen.

Severus wusste das auch, auch wenn sich Albus sicher war, dass dies nicht der eigentliche Grund gewesen war, warum er gegangen war.

Er erinnerte sich noch an die Zeit, als er zu ihm gekommen war, ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, von Lily.

Genauso wie seine Mutter, hatte Harry nie gewusst, was damals wirklich geschehen war und welche Dämonen Snape in sich getragen hatte.

Es würde nicht Albus Aufgabe sein, dies zu erzählen. Es war nicht seine Geschichte.

Nachdenklich sah er zu Fawkes, der ruhig auf seiner Stange schlief.

Und die Freundschaft zwischen dem jungen Malfoy und Harry… Es war so untypisch und zur gleichen Zeit auch vorhersehbar gewesen. Schon seitdem sie das erste Mal Hogwarts betreten hatten, hatte Albus gewusst, dass so viel Aufmerksamkeit –ob negativ oder positiv spielte dabei keine Rolle- zu mehr führen würde, als man am Anfang sehen konnte.

War es ihm damals nicht ganz ähnlich ergangen?

Nachdenklich drehte er seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Damals, als er noch jung war, hatte es auch so jemanden gegeben. Attraktiv, mächtig und intelligent und so verboten süß.

Am Ende hatte er ihn töten müssen, als er endlich erkannt hatte, dass Grindelwald nicht so war wie Albus ihn sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Es hatte geschmerzt als ihre Scheinwelt zerbrochen war, doch es war der Anfang vom dem gewesen, was er nun wusste. Im Krieg musste man Opfer bringen.

Er hoffte nur, trotz seinem Zögern gegenüber der Rettung von Draco, dass es bei ihnen nicht so enden würde, wie bei ihm damals. Denn würden sie nicht aufpassen…

Er seufzte wieder und beschloss schlafen zu gehen. Die Tage würden nicht kürzer werden und die Arbeit nicht weniger.

~*~

Harry hasste Okklumentik. Er hasste es mit ganzem Herzen. Silvercreek war zwar wesentlich rücksichtsvoller mit der Wahl seiner Gedanken, doch es machte die Sache nicht besser.

Er wusste dass er es lernen musste, er wusste das Draco Recht hatte, aber es war so schwer.

Sein Kopf pochte mittlerweile so schlimm, nach jeder Stunde die er in den Kerkern verbringen musste, dass er fast glaubte Voldemort persönlich gegenüber gestanden zu haben.

Krachend ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und schaute sich im Raum um.

Draco saß am Kamin und las eines der Bücher, in die er sich vergrub, während Harry nicht da war.

Irgendetwas auf Griechisch. Wie er diese Zeichen lesen konnte, geschweige den verstehen, war Harry schleierhaft.

Der Blonde sah ihn aus grauen Augen besorgt an, als er sich geschafft auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte er und Harry bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Draco hatte.

Das ihm dies schein seit längerem gefiel wusste er und auch wenn ihm dieses Verlangen innerlich peinlich war, badete in den Gefühlen die ihm die Gewissheit gab, dass Draco in manchen Momenten nur ihn sah.

„Nicht gut.", erwiderte er leicht wütend und vergrub seinen Kopf in den weichen Kissen.

Er hörte das Zuklappen des Buches, Schritt und Raschelnd von Roben, bevor sein Bett ein wenig nachgab.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu Draco, der sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte. Als Draco sich neben ihn legte, entrann Harry ein zufriedener Seufzer.

~*~

Draco beobachtete Harry genau. Er stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen, hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und war schon fast so blass wie Draco selbst.

Draco wusste, dass er nicht viel besser aussah, dass auch er kaum Hunger hatte, aber er wusste es besser zu verbergen und versuchte dennoch genug zu essen um sein Gewicht zu halten.

Das Training wurde von Tag zu Tag härter, sie beide konnten sich keine Pause erlauben.. Nach drei Wochen Okklumentiktraining, schien Silvercreek der Meinung zu sein, Harry könnte wieder zu seinem normalen Trainingsplan zurückgehen. Draco selbst war mit dieser Entscheidung weniger zufrieden, allerdings musste er zugestehen, dass Harry sich scheinbar wirklich besser unter Kontrolle hatte.

Selbst Zaubertränke schien ihn nicht mehr ganz so sehr aus der Fassung zu bringen, wie früher.

Er blickte zum Fenster, wo die Sonne schon aufgegangen war und Wald, Felder und den See in rosa Licht tauchte.

Damals war so lange her.

„Iss auf.", murmelte Draco, als er sah, dass Harry seinen Teller fast unangerührt wegstellen wollte. „Du brauchst die Kraft und ich hab keine Lust, dich wieder im Krankenflügel besuchen zu müssen."

Er hatte nicht mit dem wutentbrannten Blick gerechnet, den Harry ihm zu warf. Die grünen Augen funkelten schier.

„Ich kann tun und lassen was mir gefällt. Du bist nicht meine Mutter.", fauchte er und Draco erkannte Frustration in den Worten. Ähnlich wie es ihm auch manchmal ging, allerdings war er nicht frustriert mit sich selbst, so wie Harry schien.

„Immer das Selbe mit dir. Kannst du nicht einmal aufhören?"

„Du musst mich ja nicht ständig wie ein kleines Kind behandeln. Ich bin alt genug, um auf mich aufzupassen."

„Wenn du nicht willst dass ich dich wie ein Kind behandle, dann benimm dich auch nicht wie eines!"

~*~

Wieder flogen Flüche durch die Halle. Moody stand wie immer außerhalb, dicht eingehüllt in Schutzzauber und einem Runenkreis, der Magie neutralisieren sollte.

Sein magisches Auge verfolgte jede Bewegung der beiden Jungen, jeden Fluch den sie aufeinander abzielten.

Sie hatten Fortschritte gemacht. So große Fortschritte, dass es ihn teilweise selbst erschütterte wie schnell die Beiden diese Art von Magie lernten. Von dem Malfoy Jungen hatte er nicht viel erwartet, mit Lucius Malfoy als Vater war er sicherlich von früh an mit Flüchen bekannt gemacht worden, die einige Zauberer in ihrem Leben nicht lernten.

Was Potter anging hatte es ihn doch ein wenig mehr verwundert und er erinnerte sich mehr als einmal an den Muggelspruch erinnern, das stille Wasser meistens tief seien.

Viel hatte er schon in seinem Leben gesehen, hatte mehr als hundert Auroren ausgebildet, sie sterben sehen, sie eine Familie gründen sehen. Er selbst war geblieben.

Aber selbst er, mit all seiner Erfahrung, war überrascht über die Wendungen die sich in diesen Zeiten einstellten. Und auch wenn er den Malfoy Jungen noch immer nicht über die Schliche traute, ihn weder mochte noch sein Vermögen in den dunklen Künsten sonderlich betonte, so musst er dennoch eines zugeben. Er hatte Courage.

Sich gegen seine eigene Familie zu stellen, wegen eines Freundes, den er vor kurzem noch das Schlimmste an den Hals gewünscht hatte…

Aus diesem Grund war Moody misstrauisch. Welche Gründe könnte Malfoy haben um sein gesamtes Leben aufzugeben?

~*~

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu Draco, der ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett lag. Morgen würden die anderen wiederkommen.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und starrte in die Tiefe die sich vor ihm aufbaute. Natürlich wusste, er dass dieser Balkon sicher war. Magisch gesichert und es war auch nicht so, dass noch ein Lehrer hinter ihm her war. Zumindest nicht mehr als sonst auch.

Mit Grauen erinnerte er sich an die Stunden von Moody und Slughorn.

Letzterer würde nächstes Jahr Zaubertränke weiterführen.

Auch wenn er noch immer Gewissensbisse wegen Snape hatte musste er zugeben, dass sich durch Slughorn Zaubertränke verbessert hatte. Es machte wohl doch einen positiven Unterschied wenn man nicht immer den Atem seines Lehrers im Nacken spüren musste. Er riss seinen Blick von der Tiefe weg und starrte in den Verbotenen Wald. Manchmal, wenn er ganz still war, konnte er die Rufe der Thestrale hören.

Vielleicht waren sie doch ein Omen des Todes?

Ein leichter Schauer ging durch seinen Körper, als eine warme Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte und ihn aus seiner Starre riss. Ihm war es schon früher aufgefallen, dass Draco ihn in der letzten Zeit häufiger berührte. Es waren unschuldige Berührungen, wie die Hand auf seiner Schulter oder in seinen Haaren, ein leichtes Tippen am Arm um ihn auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen oder warmer Atem an seinem Ohr, wenn Draco ihm etwas zu flüsterte.

Es war nicht so, dass es ihm unangenehm war. Irgendein Teil von ihm sehnte sich sogar nach diesen Berührungen, nach der Wärme, doch die Gefühle, dieses seltsame Brennen und Ungeduld auf etwas dass er nicht in Worte fassen konnte, erschienen ihm komisch.

Durfte er so fühlen?

„Hast du Angst?", zwei warme Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille und strichen hauchzart über seine Brust. Harry zitterte leicht.

„Nein…!" er konnte spüren, wie sein Atem schneller wurde, je tiefer sich die Hände schoben, bis sie an seinen Hüften stehen bleiben.

„Aber du zitterst…!"

~*~

„Warum bist du noch auf?", die Stimme war schläfrig und schwer. Harry, auf der Balustrade sitzend, schaute zur Seite.

„Es sind nur noch drei Minuten." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Tempuszauber, die wie eine überdimensionale Uhr vor ihm schwebte.

Ein wenig irritiert trat Draco nach vorne und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Selbst nach einem Tag wie heute und obwohl er eben gerade aus dem Bett gestiegen war, mitten in der Nacht, sah Draco Malfoy besser aus, als er selbst aussehen würde, selbst wenn er Stunden im Bad verbracht hätte.

„Bis ich endlich siebzehn bin."

„Dein Geburtstag?", die Frage kam verwirrt und überrascht aus dem Mund des Blonden. Harry nahm es ihm nicht weiter übel. Er selbst hätte bei all dem Training und den schnell verstreichenden Tagen fast vergessen, dass er siebzehn wurde.

„Jap. Es ist allerdings schade, dass ich diesen Geburtstag nicht bei den Dursleys verbringen konnte." Er lächelte grimmig und senkte den Kopf leicht, seine Hand fuhr automatisch die verblasste Narbe an seinem Auge entlang.

„Wie kommt das? Es sind nichts weiter als Muggel."

„Eben darum." Und hätte er darauf geachtet, hätte er denselben verächtlichen Tonfall gehört wie denn, denn er an Draco immer so gehasst hatte.

~*~

Es war später Abend, als sie beide an den Toren von Hogwarts standen. Harry blickte unsicher zu Draco, der in seinen dunklen Roben und dem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck noch eindrucksvoller wirkte.

Ihm war nicht ganz klar, seit wann er über Draco als eindrucksvoll dachte, aber wenn er ihn jetzt so sah, die Haare bis zum Kinn, leicht im Wind wehend, die schwarz grünen Roben ohne Slytherinabzeichen und die grauen Augen in Richtung Hogsmead gerichtet, so viel ihm keine andere Bezeichnung ein.

Er fragte sich, ob sie sich wirklich so verändert hatten. Er selbst fühlte sich nicht anders, vielleicht ein wenig selbstbewusster als vorher, aber nicht wirklich anders. Dennoch hatte er die Blicke von Hagrid gesehen, denn sie, trotz Dracos starken Protestes - Harry hatte fast den Eindruck der Blonde hätte Angst vor Hagird - früher am Tag besucht hatten und die Augen des Halbriesen hatten diesen Glanz, von dem Harry nicht sicher war ob er ihn mochte. Es war so ähnlich wie Vorsicht, die er gesehen hatte.

Auch das Verhalten von den anderen Professoren hatte sich ihnen gegenüber geändert. Nicht wirklich auffällig, aber Harry hatte in der letzten Zeit gelernt die Menschen um sich herum zu beobachten.

Genauso wie Draco, der sich ihm gegenüber anders verhielt.

Aber dies war etwas, worüber Harry nicht wirklich nachdenken wollte. Auch nicht, warum es ein leichtes Flattern in seinem Magen auslöste oder er glücklich war, wenn er mit Draco alleine war.

Manche Dinge sollte man nicht in Frage stellen.

Sein Blick verließ den Blonden und er schaute aufmerksam auf die Kutschen die langsam auf sie zu geholpert kamen.

Wie viele wohl dieses Jahr zurückkommen würden?

~*~

Draco schaute auf die ankommenden Kutschen und ihm rebellierte Furcht. Er wusste nicht einmal genau warum. Sie hatten so viel gelernt und auch wenn Moody es ihnen nicht sagte und selbst die anderen Lehrer kaum kein Wort ihrer Zufriedenheit kund taten, so hatte auch er ihr Verhalten gesehen.

Harry hatte ihn einmal darauf angesprochen, ob er etwas Seltsames bemerkt hätte. Er wollte es ihm nicht sagen, aber er wusste, dass die verbliebenen Menschen in Hogwarts Respekt hatten.

Sie hatten in so kurzer Zeit so viel gelernt, waren stärker geworden, besser. Wie viel könnten sie erreichen, würden sie noch länger lernen?

Draco kannte diesen vorsichtigen Respekt, die Anfänge von Angst, aber im Gegensatz zu Harry, genoss er es. Es war das Gefühl von Macht, dass er liebte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Harry ihn aufmerksam musterte und dann, als würde er sich eines Besseren besinnen, wieder zu den Kutschen sah.

Draco war sich nie ganz sicher, ob der Gryffindor etwas wusste oder nicht. Oder vielleicht wusste er etwas, merkte es, aber wollte es nicht wahrhaben?

Er seufzte gedanklich. War es schon schwer gewesen sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen, so war es noch schwerer sie in Zaum zu halten.

Das Verlangen zu Berühren, Besitz ergreifen, festzuhalten und nie wieder loszulassen war stark und es wurde mit jedem Tag stärker.

Es war frustrierend, schmerzend und dennoch war es wie eine Droge der er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Er fixierte seine Gedanken wieder auf die Kutschen.

Was das nächste Jahr wohl bringen würde?

* * *

*Säure

**Schild

***Machen (span. Abgewandeld „Hacer")

****Schmerzen (lat. Abgewandelt „Dolor" )

***** Absorbierendes, smaragdgrünes Schild (sacrifice Arc von Lightning on the Wave)

******schwarz

*******Kugel


	32. Das Protestieren das Hutes

Okay, es ist sjetzt schon fast drei Jahre her seit dem letzten Update. Meine Muse hat mich verlassen, mein Internet auch und ich hatte so überhaupt keiner Zeit und auch keinen Kopf weiterzuschreiben. Dieses Kapitel ist vor drei Jahren schon geschrieben worden, allerdings hab ich vorkurzem wieder angefangen die Geschichte neu aufzunehmen.  
Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich wie viel man doch vergisst, nach so langer Zeit. Sollten Kontext fehler auftreten bitte schreibt sie mir in einem Review, da ich die Geschichte wirklich nicht mehr 100% im Kopf habe.

Die vorrausichtliche Länge sind am Ende noch 7 weitere Kapitel 2 davon schon fertig gestellt die ich wohl nächste Woche reinstellen werde. Sobald diese Geschichte beendet ist gehts weiter mit Teil 2 welcher schon angefangen wurde (Mir war langweilig). Das Rating besteht immer noch in T allerdings arbeiten wir uns langsam aufs M zu. Nur damit die jüngeren unter uns schon mal vorgewarnt sind.

Liebe Grüße alles, und seit euch sicher ich hab definitiv VOR die geschichte zu ende zu schreiben... und wenn ich mehr Zeit habe "Die Suche" zu überarbeiten da sie "dem schmalen Pfad" nicht mehr wirklich gerecht wird.

**Kapitel 32**

**Das Protestieren des Hutes**

_Kein besseres Heilmittel gibt es im Leid als eines edlen Freundes Zuspruch._

(_Euripides__ griech. Tragödienschreiber)_

* * *

Es war in seltsamer Anblick Hogwarts wiederzusehen. Blaise hatte das Schloss immer geliebt, vom ersten Augenblick, an dem er es betreten hatte. Es war, wie für so viele andere, sein zu Hause, der Ort an dem er sich wohl fühlen konnte.

Natürlich nicht immer. Natürlich gab es Streit, Tage an denen man am liebsten gar nicht rausgehen wollte, aber der erste Eindruck von Sicherheit, war niemals verschwunden.

Auch jetzt nicht.

Aber irgendwie erschien Blaise der Anblick seltsam fremd, als das gewaltige Schloss, welches schon so viele Jahrhunderte gesehen hatte, vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit auftauchte.

Es sah fast so aus wie eine Festung, die sich auf den Sturm der Gewalt vorbereitete.

Vielleicht bildete er sich das aber auch nur ein. Vielleicht war es nur sein eigenes Gefühl, dass ihm sagte, ihre Frist sei fast abgelaufen.

Blaise seufzte und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Die Kuschte hatte er für sich alleine.

* * *

Neville sah nachdenklich in die Gesichter seiner vier Freunde, während er abwesend mit dem kleinen goldenen Anstecker spielte. Dean sah gedankenverloren aus dem kleinen Fenster der Kutsche. Seamus hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien scheinbar zu schlafen. Luna streichelte ihre nun mehr große schwarzweiße Katze abwesend, den Blick leer nach vorne gerichtet.

Sie hatten weder Harry noch Malfoy am Bahnhof gesehen und den ganzen Sommer waren keine nennenswerten Nachrichten erschienen. Aber Neville hatte manchmal, bei Vollmond, das Heulen hören können. Seine Großmutter hatte ihm gesagt, es seien nur Hunde, aber Neville wusste, dass es im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern keine Hunde gab. Weder Menschen noch Hunde. Und vielleicht waren die vielen Vermisstenanzeigen wirklich nur Zufall, aber Neville hatte, trotz seiner Naivität, aufgehört an Zufälle zu glauben.

Er hatte auch die scheuen Blicke der wenigen Leute in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Dementoren abgesetzt worden waren, wie das Ministerium im Propheten schrieb?

Er drehte den Kopf und schaute nun ebenfalls zu Hogwarts, deren Lichtern hell in der Dunkelheit schienen.

Oder lag es daran, das der Dunkle Lord seine Truppen zu sich rief, die Werwölfe, die Dementoren, die Riesen und andere dunkle Wesen, die nur auf diesen Tag gewartet hatten.

Er seufzte leicht. Sie könnten es leugnen, aber nur weil man die Augen schloss und man selbst nichts mehr sah, hieß das nicht auch, dass man nicht gesehen werden konnte.

* * *

Dumbledore hatte sie, kurz bevor die ersten Schüler das Schloss betreten hatten, zu sich berufen und Harry zupfte nervös an seinem Robenärmel.

„Sie werden beide der Feier fern bleiben, ich werde Sie in meiner Rede erwähnen, die Gründe eures sommerlichen Aufenthalts. Ab morgen können Sie dann wieder normal am Frühstückstisch erscheinen."

„Werden wir wieder in unsere gewohnten Schlafräume zurückkehren?", fragte Draco unbeteiligt, aber Harry hatte die leise Ahnung, dass er nicht zurück wollte. Der Gryffindor wusste, dass ihm seine Freunde nichts tun würden, doch nachdem was letztes Jahr geschehen war, könnte man das von Dracos Freunden sicherlich nicht behaupten.

„Nein. Sie beide werden sich weiterhin einen Raum teilen, genauso werden sie drei Mal in der Woche ihre Trainingsstunden fortführen. Die Hauselfen werden ihnen ihr Essen aufs Zimmer bringen. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Harry drehte sich im Gleichtakt mit Draco um und wollte dem Blonden gerade aus der Tür folgen, als er Dumbledores Stimme hörte.

„Harry, bitte bleib noch einen Moment."

„Ich warte draußen.", murmelte Draco leise, doch Harry war sich sicher dass auch Dumbledore es gehört hatte. Der seltsam, besorgte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Direktors wunderte ihn ein wenig, als Draco die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Was ist, Professor?", fragte er gezwungen ruhig. Es gab immer noch Dinge, der er Dumbledore nicht verzeihen würde. Verrat war viel schlimmer, wenn er von jemandem kam, der einem nahe stand.

„Du kannst deinen Freunden gerne alles erzählen, dennoch möchte ich, dass du sie zum Schweigen verpflichtest. Die Wenigsten, werden von Mr. Malfoys Rückkehr begeistert sein, auch wenn er nun… an deiner Seite ist." Die Worte kamen seltsam gezwungen aus seinem Mund, aber Harry schenkte ihnen keine Bedeutung. Er schaute weiterhin stur in die blauen Augen, als wären sie der Mittelpunkt der Welt und es war wohl das erste Mal, dass er sich keine Sorgen machte, dass Dumbledore in seinen Kopf sehen könnte.

„Wir werden aufpassen, Professor."

„Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß. Aber bitte… sei Vorsichtig, egal was du tust."

* * *

Dumbledore sah, den blonden Slytherin wie einen Wächter vor der Tür stehen und auf Harry warten. Er sah auch den leichten Händedruck, der länger dauerte, als bei normalen Freunden.

Er war sich nur noch nicht ganz sicher, ob dies ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

* * *

_**R**at hab ich euch ins Gesicht gesungen, _

_Sind nur Worte, sind verklungen,_

_**S**agte euch, haltet zusammen,_

_Bevor die Chancen sind vergangen,_

_**S**agte euch passt auf sonst ist's zu spät,_

_Wenn der Wind des Krieges wieder weht,_

_**V**ergessen habt' was Wichtig war,_

_Hab drüber gelacht, das ganze Jah'_

_**I**ch tat's für die Gründer, weil sie mich baten,_

_Helfen den Schülern bei ihren Taten_

_**I**ch hab gewarnt, ihr wolltet nicht hören,_

_Keine Sorge, werde nicht weiter stören,_

_**W**eiß ja, ihr werdet's nicht kapieren,_

_Werd euch nur noch helfen beim sortieren,_

_**S**chluss der Ratschläge, ich hab genug,_

_Bis ihr euch ändert schweige Ich_

_der sprechende Hut. _

Dean war der Appetit vergangen. Die gesamte Halle war totenstill, selbst die Lehrer schienen nicht ganz zu wissen, was sie sagen oder tun sollten. Keine Gerüchte, kein Gewisper störte das Schweigen und er war sich sicher, auch ohne _Hogwarts- eine Geschichte_ gelesen zu haben, dass dies noch nie geschehen war.

Der Sprechende Hut schien zu protestieren.

Erst das lautstarke Räuspern von Dumbledore brachte McGonagall dazu aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und ihre Papierrolle mit zitternden Händen höher zu halten.

„Ann, Lindsay."

Ein kleines blondes Mädchen ging schnellen Schrittes nach vorne und genauso wie die gesamte Halle, so hielt auch Dean den Atem an. Was ist, wenn der Hut auch dieses Mal nichts sagen würde?

Vorsichtig setzte sie den Hut über den Kopf und es schien einen Moment zu brauchen, bevor dieser laut verkündete.

„RAVENCLAW!"

Ein fast hörbares Ausatmen war zu bemerken und schon klatschte der Ravenclawtisch begeistert, um ihre neue Kameradin zu begrüßen.

Die Nächste war ein weiteres Mädchen, Sarah Lightbridge, die nach Hufflepuff ging.

Zwei Jungen kamen nach Gryffindor und der letzte Junge, Serafin Redwood, kam nach vorne.

Dean warf einen kurzen Blick zum Slytherin Tisch, an dem insgesamt nur noch fünfzehn Schüler saßen, keiner älter als vierzehn.

War es die Angst der Eltern vor dem Ruf Slytherins und der Rache der anderen Häuser? Oder war es der dunkle Lord?

Redwood brauchte länger als alle anderen, doch endlich öffnete sich die Krempe.

„SLYTHERIN!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Slytherintisch in schüchternes Klatschen verfiel.

Und noch immer kein Zeichen von Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore langsam auf, sich der Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler sicher. Nicht nur für sie, auch für ihn selbst war das Lied des Hutes ein Schock gewesen. Er wusste dass der Hut niemals nur einem Schüler oder einer Person in Hogwarts seine Ratschläge widmete. Und selbst wenn ein Paar, wohl eher unbewusst, aber nichts desto trotz, den Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan hatte, so war der Hut scheinbar dennoch nicht zu frieden mit dem Ausgang des letzten Jahres.

„Liebe Schüler. Nach dieser … beeindruckenden Verkündung möchte ich euch alle herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen heißen. Nachdem schrecklichen Verlust von Professor Snape wird, Professor Slughorn wie im vergangenen Jahr das Fach Zaubertränke weiterführen. Ebenfalls möchte ich Professor Silvercreek herzlich willkommen heißen die für dieses Jahr das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird. Weiterhin wird sie einmal in der Woche, für die die daran interessiert sein sollten, den Duellierclub weiterführen, den wir im vergangenen Jahr, durch …" er stockte leicht. „Den unerwarteten Tod von Professor Sanctus einstellen mussten." Er wartete bis der schüchterne Applaus abgeflaut war. „Wir haben im letzten Jahr schlimme Verluste erlitten. Der Angriff der Todesser auf Howarts war ein grausames Verbrechen und die Täter konnten noch immer nicht gefasst werden. Ausflüge nach Hogsmead, sowie Quidditch und andere Aktivitäten mussten unter den Auflagen des Ministeriums eingestellt werden. Die Ländereien dürfen nur noch in Gruppen von bis zu fünf Schülern betreten werden, Erst- und Zweitklässler nur unter Aufsicht einer Lehrkraft. Der verbotene Wald ist in diesem Jahr, wie in den vergangenen Jahren, tabu, andernfalls könnte man mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Dennoch haben wir auch eine erfreuliche Nachricht. Harry Potter, der nach dem Angriff der Todesser auf Hogwarts gefangen genommen worden war, konnte durch die Hilfe eines Schülers entkommen. Draco Malfoy hat sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, sich gegen seine Familie und seine Prinzipien gestellt um dessen Leben zu retten. Er konnte entkommen und befindet sich seit Anfang der Sommerferien wieder in Hogwarts. Heißt ihn genauso willkommen wie ich. Und nun genießt das Essen."

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Draco _Malfoy_!"

„G-glaubt ihr, dass Harry…"

„So ein Unsinn! Er hat lediglich gesagt er würde hier bleiben, das hat nichts mit Malfoy zu tun!", fluchte Seamus laut. Dean schaute ihn vorsichtig von der Seite aus an. „Er würde sich nie mit Malfoy einlassen, nach allem was zwischen den beiden passiert ist."

„Und wenn doch?", fragte Dean ruhig. Neville schaute ihn an, sagte aber nichts.

„Du glaubst das doch nicht auch, oder?" Seamus Stimme klang ungläubig.

„Nach allem was passiert ist? Nachdem zwei Lehrer Todesser waren? Nachdem die verdammten Todesser selbst nach Hogwarts gekommen sind? Nachdem der Hut deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er keine Lust mehr hat Ratschläge zu geben, auf die sowieso keiner hört? Glaubst du nicht auch dass Harry und Malfoy in Hogwarts, gar nicht mehr so unglaubwürdig ist, wie zu erst angenommen?"

„Ich denke… ich meine, warum nicht?"

Beide drehten sich abrupt zu Neville um, der leicht rot anlief.

„Na… sie haben sich doch nichts mehr getan, seit… im letzten Jahr, meine ich." Er holte tief Luft. „Und wenn ich es zum Schulsprecher machen kann, dann können sie doch auch… Freunde sein?"

„Neville das ist…"

„Seamus. Warten wir bis wir Harry sehen."

Der Ire knirschte mit den Zähnen.

* * *

„Kannst du nicht damit aufhören?" Draco schaute ärgerlich von seinem Buch auf und beobachtete wie Harry rastlos im Zimmer herum lief, hier und dort anhielt, nur um dann doch wieder weiterzugehen.

„Sorry, ich…"

„Wenn du sie sehen willst, dann geh hin. Dumbledores Erlaubnis hast du. Und wenn es dich beruhigt bekommst du auch meinen Segen, solange du aufhörst rumzurennen."

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sein Blick war nachdenklich und besorgt und Draco legte schnaubend sein Buch zur Seite.

„Was machst du?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als Draco ihm seinen Umhang zu warf und sich selbst einen überzog.

„Ich komm mit dir. Ich muss sowieso noch jemanden treffen."

Er ließ die silberne Schnalle zuschnappen und ging Richtung Porträt. Er hoffte nur dass Justin seine Bestellung ernst genommen hatte und auch wirklich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt sein würde.

Warum sich der Junge weigerte die Sachen per Eule zu schicken, war dem Blonden immer noch schleierhaft, aber vielleicht lag es lediglich daran, dass er Draco nicht traute auch mit dem Geld rauszurücken. Als würde er seine Schulden nicht bezahlen! Denn selbst ohne das Geld seiner…seines Vaters, hatte Draco schon früh angefangen immer wieder Geld zur Seite zu schaffen und schließlich an seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag den Schlüssel und alle erforderlichen Dokumente bekommen.

Es war zwar bei weitem nicht so viel wie er früher zur Verfügung hatte, aber dennoch genug um die nächsten Jahre gut zu leben und irgendwelche lausigen Schlammblüter für ein paar dreckige Zigaretten zu bezahlen.

„Kommst du?", fragte er, als er hinaus auf den Korridor ging.

Neville seufzte angestrengt. Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel warum ausgerechnet **er** Schulsprecher geworden war. Er war nicht mal Vertrauensschüler gewesen, war nie sonderlich gut in keinem Fach, außer Kräuterkunde und… Hätte er seinen Namen nicht groß und deutlich in grüner Schrift gelesen hätte er es selbst nicht glauben können.  
Seine Großmutter war selten so stolz auf ihn gewesen, auch wenn sie ihm im zweiten Atemzug ermahnt hatte seine Aufgabe auch ernst zu nehmen und seine Pflichten nicht zu vergessen.

Letzteres war wahrscheinlich unmöglich, denn kurz nachdem Seamus endlich begriffen hatte dass Nevilles Abzeichen kein Trick war und der immer noch etwas pummelige Junge tatsächlich Schulsprecher geworden war, konnte er keine zwei Sätze mehr sagen ohne Neville daran zu erinnern was genau er jetzt war. Dean hatte nur schmunzelnd hinzugefügt, dass sie Neville in Zukunft nichts mehr von ihren heimlichen Alkoholverstecken sagen würden.

Nicht das sie Neville jemals davon erzählt hatten.

Er schaute nachdenklich ins Feuer, als er das Gezeter der fetten Dame hörte. Etwas beunruhigt zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ging in Richtung Porträt.

Er zog das Porträt ein Stückchen zur Seite und linste hindurch.

„Harry?"

* * *

Harry kannte die Regeln. Natürlich kannte er sie. Aber manchmal waren sie wirklich hinderlich, vor allem wenn sein Hauseingang in partout nicht reinlassen wollte, weil er das aktuelle Passwort nicht wusste.

„Aber ich komme seit sechs Jahren hierher. Du kennst mich doch.", flehte er förmlich. Es erinnerte ihn stark an das letzte Mal, als sie ihn nicht reinlassen wollte, dennoch versuchte er es weiter. „Professor Dumbledore hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen wenn du einmal eine Ausnahme machen würden und…"

„Nichts da. Kein Passwort, Kein Eintritt. Es wurden noch _nie_ Ausnehmen gemacht, für _niemanden_.", erwiderte sie schrill und hob das Kinn an.

Harry wollte gerade aufgeben und versuchen Draco zu finden, der sich einige Korridore weiter weg von ihm getrennt hatte, als sich das Porträt ein Stück öffnete.

„Sind Seamus und Dean noch wach?", fragte Harry zögernd, als Neville das Porträt ganz öffnete und ihn durch ließ.

„Ja… soll ich sie holen?"

„Besser ist. Ich muss euch was erklären." Er schaute zu wie der Junge die Treppen hoch rannte. Harry war froh, dass sonst keine Schüler mehr wach waren.

* * *

„Dämliches Schlammblut.", fluchte Draco, als er zurück in ihr Zimmer kam. Statt der ursprünglichen zwei Sickel für ein Paket hatte der kleine Mistkerl doch tatsächlich fünf verlangt.

Risikosteuer wie er es nannte. Draco sah kein Risiko darin Zigaretten zu verkaufen, dennoch hatte er das Geld zähneknirschend bezahlt.

Allerdings würde dies das letzte Mal sein. Lieber suchte er sich einen anderen Lieferanten als sich von einem _Hufflepuff_ auf den Tisch ziehen zu lassen.

Er wollte sich gerade eine Zigarette angesteckt und sich auf der Balustrade niedergelassen, als das Porträt schon aufschwang.

Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und drehte sich um.

„Musst du immer rauchen? Das ist ungesund und es riecht schrecklich.", beschwerte sich Harry noch ehe er ganz im Raum stand.

Draco antwortete ihm nicht, schaute ihn nur kurz mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und zündete die Zigarette mit seinem Zauberstab und inhalierte den Rauch tief in seine Lungen. Er mochte dieses kurze Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, die mit dem ersten Einziehen kam.

„So wie es aussieht, haben sie es gut aufgenommen?", fragte er langsam und drehte sich vollends zu Harry um.

„Wenn man von Seamus Wutanfall absah und den zweifelnden Blick denn sie mir alle gegeben haben, dann ja…", er stoppte. „Aber es muss ja nicht immer so gehen wie sie es erwarten, oder?" er grinste leicht und trat zu Draco ans Fenster.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Seine Hand fand Harrys Schulter und drückte leicht zu.

Sie verweilte ein wenig länger als nötig gewesen wäre.

* * *

Es gab Momente wie diese, in denen Harry froh war, dass sie ein Einzelzimmer hatten und dass obwohl der Unterricht wieder angefangen hatte.

Den ersten Tag war er noch in die große Halle gegangen nur um zu sich den Massen von flüsternden, starrenden Schülern zu sehen.

Er hatte Dracos Warnung, doch besser nicht hinunter zu gehen, bis sich alles gelegt hatte, nicht ernst genommen. Wie schlimm konnte es schon sein?

Nun, er hatte kurz darauf herausgefunden wie schlimm es sein konnte und auch wenn er diesen Tag, nur um vor Draco nicht sein Gesichts zu verlieren und wenigstens ein wenig Würde zu bewahren, auch noch zum Mittag und Abendessen am Ende des Tisches gesessen hatte, so blieb er schon am nächsten Tag im Zimmer. Mit der einfachen Ausrede dass es so einfach praktischer war und Draco dann nicht alleine essen musste.

Es war um und bei eine Woche vergangen, sie saßen gerade beim Mittagessen und einem Stapel Bücher den sie von Silvercreek am Abend zu vor bekommen hatten, als ihr Porträt, ein ernsthafter Ritter in glänzender Rüstung und traurigen Augen, ihnen mitteilte, dass jemand am Eingang sei.

„Mach nicht auf, ich hab keine Lust auch noch beim essen begafft zu werden.", knurrte Draco und blätterte die Seiten um.

Der Slytherin wurde, sobald er den Raum verließ und jemand ihm begegnete, angestarrt wie ein exotisches Tier. Mit einer Mischung aus morbidem Interesse und Angst man könnte gebissen werden, schienen manche übermütigen Zweitklässler ihm sogar einige Flure lang zu folgen.

„Ich schau nur nach…", murmelte Harry leise und stand auf.

Der Ritter ließ das Porträt zu Seite schwingen und Harry linste nach draußen.

„Neville?"

Neville wusste dass der Hut ihn nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte. Gryffindors waren mutig und stolz und wenn man einem Slytherin glauben mochte dann auch dumm und vorschnell. Neville war keines dieser Dinge.

Er war nicht wirklich mutig und stolz? Worauf stolz? Er war auch nicht vorschnell mit seinen Handlungen und dumm? Neville hatte gelernt dass es viele Dinge dumm sein konnten und Intelligenz hatte damit nicht viel zu tun.

Auch jemand Intelligentes konnte ziemlich dumm sein und noch dümmer weil sie es meistens wussten.

Warum hatte der sprechende Hut ihn dann nach Gryffindor gesteckt? Er hatte ihn immer einmal fragen wollen, aber vielleicht wusste er die Antwort auch schon selbst.

Weil Gryffindors nicht nur mutig, stolz, dumm oder vorschnell waren. Sie standen auch zu dem woran sie glaubten und hatten die Courage dies laut auszusprechen.

Und Seamus und Dean und all die andern Schüler waren momentan einfach nur dumm.

„Neville, w-warum bist du hier?"

„Oh nein, sag nicht es ist Longbottom. Und da dachte ich mein Tag könnte nicht schlechter werden. Ihr Gryffindors schafft es auch immer wieder mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen." Hörte Neville aus dem Zimmer schallen und sah wie Harry die Augen verdrehte. Draco Malfoy war auch hier? Er schluckte leicht. Malfoy hatte ihm immer Angst gemacht. Es war nicht nur dass er immer mit diesen Riesen namens Crabbe und Goyle herumgelaufen war, nein, Neville hatte genug über die Familie Malfoy gehört, dass er wusste, dass Draco nicht nur große Worte schwingen konnte.

Auch wenn er ein Feigling war, so war sich Neville sicher, dass Malfoy in Sachen Magie und vor allem schwarze Magie durchaus etwas verstand.

„Ich… Ich dachte ich komme dich mal besuchen?"

„Uhm…" Harry kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf. „Klar, komm rein, wir sind gerade beim Essen." Er ging zur Seite und machte Neville den Weg frei.

Unsicher trat der Junge ein und schaute sich um. Trotz des Chaos welches zurzeit herrschte, war er überrascht wie gut der Raum eingerichtet war und mit Neid bemerkte er das separate Badezimmer. Schön wäre es wenn es so was auch im Gryffindorturm geben würde.

Harry ließ sich, auf einen der Sessel fallen und warf Malfoy der scheinbar schwer beschäftigt auf dem anderen saß einen warnenden Blick zu. Der Blonde schnaubte und hob das Buch ein wenig höher, sagte aber nichts.

Neville fühlte sich, verloren im Raum stehend, ein wenig fehl am Platz.

„Setz dich doch.", meinte Harry, der Nevilles Unwohlsein wohl gemerkt hatte und deutete auf einen Stuhl, auf dem noch keine Bücher platziert waren. Unsicher ließ Neville sich nieder. „Tut mir Leid, dass es hier so aussieht aber wir sind… wir lernen für die Prüfungen." Neville nickte nur zustimmend. „Nun… äh, was kann ich für dich tun?" Harry Stimme klang hölzern und gezwungen, als wüsste er nicht ganz wie er auf Nevilles Besuch reagieren sollte.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, das die anderen sich so verhalten. Oder viel mehr Seamus." Neville wich Harrys Augen aus die sich leicht weiteten.

„Das ist ja wundervoll. Und was soll er mit _deiner _Entschuldigung anfangen?", knurrte Malfoy von der Seite und blätterte wieder eine Seite um.

„Ich dachte dass… ich dachte dass er sich dann vielleicht besser fühlt, also…"

„Ja und das Gestarre geht deswegen dann auch viel schneller vorbei. Oder die Gerüchte, oder das Geflüster, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Draco, es reicht!", fuhr Harry dazwischen. „Danke Neville ich…."

„Harry, ich … ich meine das ernst. Nicht das ich… Malfoy mag, wirklich nicht." Er schaute ein wenig ängstlich zu dem Blonden und war sich sicher dass sich dessen Lippen gerade zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen. „Aber wenn du der Meinung bist, dass ist das Richtige und nach all dem was du uns erzählt hast, also… ich meine, ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich da bin falls du etwas brauchst."

„Danke."


End file.
